El Guardaespaldas (Fifty Shades of Taylor)
by sunandsurf
Summary: Jason Taylor, el ex marino se encuentra con su nuevo jefe - Christian Grey.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

El teléfono suena en la cuarta entrada de un partido de los Marineros de Seattle. Pienso en no contestar pero las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Taylor, habla Fred Welch. ¿Tienes un minuto?

_ Claro, señor, lo que necesite.

_ Puede ser que tenga algo para ti.

Me siento más derecho. Me vendría bien un nuevo trabajo. El seguro dental de Sophie ha drenado mi saldo bancario dejándolo a casi cero. Por lo general, mi jefe cubría todas estas cosas, pero él murió junto a mí, de causas naturales por supuesto, así que estoy sin trabajo hasta que algo entre en juego. Prefiero tener un trabajo interesante, pero ahora mismo, voy a considerar cualquier cosa. Así que cuando mi viejo Jefe de Operaciones me dijo que había un puesto en una empresa de seguridad privada, me interesó bastante.

_ ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

_ Un nuevo cliente. Un hombre que se abrió camino solo y acaba de hacer sus primeros mil millones. Ha habido algunas amenazas no específicas contra él recientemente, algo que ver con los despidos en una fábrica que compró. Nada grave, pero ahora está en la liga de los súper ricos, necesitará 24/7. ¿Te interesa?

_ Por supuesto. ¿Dónde está la trampa?

Welch se ríe.

_ Tú no cambias, Taylor.

_ No, señor. Como el Monte Rushmore. Es el lugar donde se encuentran las cuatro esculturas de granito de los presidentes de EEUU, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt y Abraham Lincoln.

_ Y tú sigues igual de locuaz. Bueno, no sé si hay trampa o no. Todavía estoy haciendo algunas verificaciones de antecedentes de este cliente y aparte de algunas peleas y altercados de borracho cuando era menor de edad, estoy con las manos vacías, ¡ah! y el hecho de que se retiró de Harvard, sin dar ninguna razón. Es joven, tiene 23 años de edad. ¿Algún problema?

_¡Mierda! Un trabajo de niñera._

_ No es lo que piensas, Taylor, dice Welch, adivinando mis pensamientos. Cuando conozcas al tipo, tomas tu propia decisión.

_Me parece justo. Yo puedo hacer eso_.

_ Bien, dame hora y ubicación.

_ A las 2.00pm en su oficina mañana. Y tendrás que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad antes de hablar con él.

Me encojo de hombros. El tipo de gente para la que trabajo escupe acuerdos de confidencialidad a su paso.

_ Espera a oír lo que está dispuesto a pagar, incluyendo Seguro Dental y de Salud para ti y tu familia.

Welch me da una cifra que me hace silbar. Es más del doble que gané con mi mejor trabajo, un príncipe saudí. Pero esto me pone nervioso. Alguien que paga mucho más debe tener algo que ocultar.

Welch me da una dirección en el centro de la ciudad y cuelga. Vuelvo al juego de los Marineros. Han perdido. Una vez más.

Así, en una aburrida tarde del martes, estoy con mi mejor traje adecuado, preparado para conocer a este chico Grey. Estuve buscando anoche en Google y encontré un montón de historias insignificantes, pero ni una sola entrevista. Todo lo de siempre: rico, joven, un poco acerca de su familia, su madre es una pediatra y su padre es un abogado muy importante, tiene una hermana que aún está en la escuela y un hermano mayor que tiene una empresa de construcción con éxito. Seguro que sí, estos tipos ricos mantienen el dinero en la familia. El único hecho relevante que pude sacar es que él fue adoptado cuando tenía cuatro años. Eso explica la falta de parecido con su familia en las fotos que he encontrado.

El bloque de 20 pisos de oficinas es nuevo y tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado de ver que es dueño de todo el edificio. Una elegante recepcionista rubia me da una etiqueta de seguridad y me envía a la planta superior. Por lo que puedo ver de los guardias de seguridad y del circuito cerrado de televisión en el vestíbulo, tienen un sistema bastante riguroso.

Una asistente de Grey me espera cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren. Otra rubia. Umm. Al chico le gustan las rubias.

_ Aquí, Señor Taylor. ¿Le apetece un refresco, té, café, agua?

_ No, gracias.

Ella me hace pasar a una gran oficina y pongo mi primera mirada en el muchacho.

Es más alto de lo que esperaba, más alto que yo, y puedo decir mirándole que tiene buena musculatura. Obviamente trabaja duro en el gimnasio. Sus ojos son frescos y me están evaluando tan a fondo como lo estoy haciendo yo. Cuando me da la mano puedo sentir callos. Recuerdo haber leído que estaba en el equipo de remo en su época universitaria.

Él me señala el asiento. Se puede ser joven, pero estaba equivocado al llamarle niño, hay algo en su mirada que le hace viejo. _Me recuerda a los hombres que sirvieron en Irak, los hombres que habían visto demasiado._ Espero a que él comience a hablar.

_ Welch me dice que necesito una unidad de protección personal y que usted tiene experiencia en esa área.

_ Sí, señor. No me ha hecho una pregunta todavía.

_ Mi agenda siempre está ocupada y puede cambiar muy rápidamente. Necesito a alguien que pueda ser flexible. He entendido que está separado de su esposa.

_ Divorciado, sí, señor.

_ Así que 24/7 no sería un problema.

_ No, señor.

_ Bien. Habrá un mes de prueba.

Hace una pausa, midiendo mi respuesta. Puedo mantener mi cara de póquer, totalmente impasible.

_ Tiene alojamiento en mi casa en el Edificio Escala. Lo necesito cerca. ¿Algún problema con eso?

_ No señor. _En realidad me ahorraría el alojamiento. _

_ ¿Cuándo puede empezar?

_ Inmediatamente, señor.

_ Bien. Andrea le dará los detalles.

Aprieta un botón en su escritorio y la asistente rubia me escolta a la salida.

Esa debe haber sido la maldita entrevista de trabajo más rápida que nunca haya tenido. Y ahora estoy realmente curioso de ver su casa.

Vuelvo a mi habitación del motel y preparo mi maleta. No me voy a arrepentir de decir adiós a este basurero. He estado viviendo en este hostal barato para ahorrar dinero para Sophie. Y su madre, como cosa rara, tiene gustos caros para el poco dinero que gano. Pero ella es una buena madre y amé a esa zorra una vez, así que no me quejo.

Conduzco hacia el Escala, que es otro edificio inmenso, nuevo. Grey ha hecho su dinero muy recientemente y parece muy interesado en gastarlo también. Marco el código de entrada para el aparcamiento subterráneo y aparco en el número de plaza que me dieron. No puedo quitar mis ojos del R8 que está aparcado al lado. Yo, _realmente_, espero que el señor Grey vaya a necesitar que conduzca eso alguna vez. También dirijo la mirada a través de la camioneta SUV Audi que está en la siguiente plaza. Parece, a simple vista, que está blindada y los cristales a prueba de balas. Hasta ahora, todo bien.

El código del ascensor me lleva al ático. Hay otra rubia esperando en la entrada. _¿Qué pasa con el Señor Grey y las rubias? _Esta es mayor que las otras, tal vez cinco o seis años mayor que yo. Piernas espectaculares y una sonrisa cálida y amistosa.

_ ¿El señor Taylor? Bienvenido. Soy Gail Jones, ama de llaves del Señor Grey. Le voy a enseñar su habitación.

Ama de casa, ¿eh? Espero que Grey no sea un jodido jefe y que no haga las cosas demasiado complicadas.

La habitación principal es enorme. ¡Cristo! ¡Podría jugar a la pelota aquí! Hay, lo que parece, obras de arte muy caras en las paredes y un gran piano colocado en un rincón. Me pregunto si lo sabrá tocar o si es sólo para presumir. Gail me lleva a la sala de CCTV. Voy a tener que examinar muy a fondo más tarde.

La sigo a lo largo de un pasillo, apreciando la forma en que su culo sabroso llena su elegante falda de lápiz. _¡__Mierda! mente en el trabajo Taylor. Estás aquí para trabajar y ganar una fortuna de mierda._

Mi habitación es grande, luminosa y muy bien ventilada, ataviada como un hotel de primera clase, que supongo que es lo que este apartamento es. Hay una gran televisión de pantalla plana y sistema de sonido. Lo mejor de todo para el Señor Grey y su personal.

_ Cocino para todos nosotros, dice Gail, irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos. Nosotros comemos en el comedor privado y el Señor Grey come por separado, por supuesto. Voy a servir la cena en una hora, ¿tiene hambre?

_ Eso sería genial, gracias.

Ella sonríe. Es una sonrisa tan dulce y amable que no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

_ Estoy segura de que le gustaría ver todo el departamento, dice ella. Si tiene alguna pregunta, por favor no dude en preguntarme.

_ Gracias. ¿Dónde está el Señor Grey?

_ Está en el gimnasio que está en el sótano. Por lo general, tiene una sesión con su entrenador personal en las noches.

Asiento con la cabeza y veo cómo se va. Lanzo mi bolsa sobre la cama y voy a echar un vistazo. Además de los cuartos del personal, que son más grandes que los apartamentos más comunes, hay tres dormitorios de invitados, el despacho de Grey, una biblioteca impresionante, con una mesa de billar profesional y una sala de TV, que se ve como si apenas se usara. Una de las puertas está cerrada, tendré que preguntar a Gail sobre eso más adelante. El dormitorio de Grey está en el lado opuesto del salón principal. Puedo comprobar y ver que él tiene una caja fuerte detrás de la pintura de su dormitorio. Es una pintura del mar, muy relajante a la vista. Pero, de nuevo, pienso que es el tipo de imagen que un hombre mucho mayor tendría. Este tipo Grey empieza a interesarme.

Echo un vistazo a la sala de circuito cerrado de televisión que va a ser mi oficina. Es todo lo que puedas desear y más. Si puedo trabajar para este tipo, que aún está por verse, técnicamente, el trabajo será un lujo.

He pasado un cuarto de hora mirando los otros pisos del edificio de departamentos, así como la escalera de incendios y otros puntos de acceso. Hay incluso un helipuerto en la azotea, pero todo es bastante seguro.

Finalmente, me dirijo a la cocina. Los olores que salen de allí son deliciosos. Por fin voy a dejar de comer pizza o comida rápida.

_ Hola, Señor Taylor, dice Gail, cuando me ve. ¿Todo a su satisfacción?

_ Sólo Taylor, por favor. Una pregunta, hay una habitación cerrada con llave que no he podido acceder. ¿Tiene una llave para eso? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

Ella levanta las cejas y trata de no sonreír. Parece que tiene como una broma privada que ella no va a compartir.

_ Esa es la sala de juegos del Señor Grey. Aquí está la llave.

_¿Sala de juegos? ¿Qué?_

Vuelvo a la segunda planta del apartamento de Grey y cuando abro la puerta, mi mandíbula golpea el piso de mierda.

Así que eso es todo. El Grey es un retorcido hijo de puta. Ya sabía yo que había una trampa. No es de extrañar que él esté dispuesto a pagar más de la cuenta. Voy a tener que dejar una cosa clara con él, si hay algo ilegal o menores de edad, me voy de aquí. Obviamente Gail sabe y no parece molestarle. _¡__Mierda! Tal vez ella y Grey..._

Trato de sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. No puedo imaginar a la correcta y formal Sra. Jones aquí, aunque ahora que he pensado en ello, sería un poco caliente. No. Tengo que hablar con ella sobre este Grey.

Vuelvo hacia donde Gail y me le quedo viendo con una mirada expectativa.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ No es lo que parece, dice en voz baja. Bueno, supongo que es... el Señor Grey tiene una invitada regularmente el fin de semana, una tal Srta. Saunders. Yo tengo los fines de semana libres en su mayoría, pero me la he encontrado en una que otra ocasión. Parece una joven muy agradable.

Gail es discreta, muy discreta. Me ha dicho todo lo que necesito saber, sin revelar demasiado. Aun así, tengo que discutir esto con Grey. Por lo menos ahora sé que él no es un gay. No me molestaría si lo fuera, pero necesito saber si voy a trabajar para un hombre. Tuve una vez un cliente que se relacionaba con chicos de alquiler de los bajos fondos y era bastante arriesgado. De ningún modo se puede hacer de escolta para alguien así, alguien que le gusta el peligro.

Vuelvo y me siento en la sala de CCTV y pienso en lo que quiero preguntarle. Veo en los monitores cuando va a tomar el ascensor, así que estoy listo cuando entrar en el vestíbulo.

_Taylor.

_ Señor.

Está empapado en sudor después de haber tenido un duro y castigador entrenamiento.

_ Dé cuenta en 10 minutos, dice.

_ Señor.

Él se quita su camiseta mientras camina hacia su habitación. No puedo dejar de notar una serie de pequeñas cicatrices blancas en el pecho. No hay duda en mi mente de lo que son. Me recuerda a un tipo que solía apagar cigarrillos en su brazo para mostrar lo duro que era el hijo de puta. Esas marcas en el pecho de Grey son marcas de quemaduras. Pero son viejas. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en el maldito monstruo que apagó sus cigarrillos en él cuando era un niño. Dudo que fuera la buena doctora o su esposo el abogado, por lo que tuvo que ser antes de ser adoptado.

Me da otra pieza del rompecabezas. Niego con la cabeza. Estoy encontrando muy interesante a Grey. Sólo tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

Espero unos minutos y luego voy a su oficina para esperar. Me quedo con mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Cuando entra, él está vestido de manera informal con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa suelta, de color blanco y su cabello está mojado por la ducha. Sus pies están descalzos y esto dice _me-importa-una-mierda-lo-que-pienses-de-mí._

Señala una silla y me siento mientras él se coloca detrás de su escritorio.

_ ¿Así que usted ha dado una vuelta por el lugar?

_ Sí señor. No hay puntos de acceso de preocupación. Podría tener que ajustar un par de cámaras del circuito cerrado para una mejor cobertura y me gustaría tener una cámara más en el garaje.

_ Bien. ¿Algo más?

Levanta una ceja. El hijo de puta sabe lo que voy a preguntarle. Está esperando.

_ Su sala de juegos, señor. Tengo que saber si es legal y consensuada.

_ Así es.

_No puedo creer en su palabra. Creo que prefiero verlo por mí mismo.__Bueno, no todo, si Dios quiere._

Se detiene de nuevo.

_ ¿Alguna pregunta más?

_ Voy a necesitar una lista de todos los visitantes prohibidos, así como a los que se les permite el acceso.

_ Va a encontrarlos en un archivo en su escritorio, dice, fresco como siempre.

_ Gracias, señor. Eso es todo.

_ Bien. Si desea utilizar la sala de entrenamiento en el sótano, el código de entrada es 1780. No voy a necesitarte otra vez esta noche, Taylor.

_Señor.

Eso fue inesperado. Normalmente la gente para la que trabajo no le gusta que use sus instalaciones, desde luego Grey no es de la misma opinión que ellos. Pero no entiendo esa sensación de Grey. Extraño.

Mientras camino a la cocina, Gail ha servido una comida para él. Seguro que huele bien.

_ ¿Estás listo para comer también Taylor?, me pregunta amablemente.

_ Sí, gracias.

La sigo al comedor... _nuestro_ comedor. Pollo en salsa con judías verdes y patatas. De repente me siento la boca agua, con hambre.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabaja para el Señor Grey, Sra. Jones?

_ Por favor, llámame Gail. Sólo unos meses. Ha sido... interesante.

_Apuesto._

_ Todo lo que necesito saber es desde el punto de vista de la seguridad.

_ Él no se complica la vida intentando gustarle a la gente dice Gail cuidadosamente. Pero creo que es un buen hombre. Un hombre con problemas, creo, pero bueno. No obstante, el Señor Grey trabaja muy duro, con un horario castigador, diría yo.

Esto me interesa.

_ ¿Cuál es su horario?

_ Él va a correr alrededor de las seis de la mañana, a veces antes, a menos que tenga un desayuno de negocios. Sale para la oficina alrededor de las 7.30 y por lo general no lo vuelvo a ver hasta las ocho o nueve de la noche. Hace ejercicios con Claude Bastilla, su entrenador personal cada noche de la semana, y luego trabaja en su estudio hasta tarde. No lo veo los fines de semana, como te puedes imaginar.

_No, no me imagino._

_ ¿Sale mucho afuera?

_ Sus padres y su hermana viven en Bellevue, y su hermano, Elliott, vive en la ciudad.

_ ¿Algo más?

_ Recaudación de Fondos en ocasiones, cenas de negocios.

_Por Dios.__¿Es un chico de 23 o de 53?_

_ ¿Amigos?

_ Bueno... está la Sra. Lincoln. Una amiga de su madre, creo.

_ ¿No tiene amigos?

_ No, que yo haya visto. El Señor Grey es algo solitario, diría yo. Ahora, ¿te puedo ofrecer el postre? Contamos con helado de vainilla, queso o galletas.

Gail me ha dado mucho en que pensar. Es obvio que le gusta Grey, en una especie de forma maternal. Pero ella no es tonta tampoco y no puedo dejar de pensar que alguien como ella, una persona decente, trabajaría para Grey si él fuera un enfermo hijo de puta. Pero creo que tendré que sacar mis propias conclusiones, después de todo, Gail no está los fines de semana. Y voy a estar muy interesado en conocer a la tal Srta. Saunders.

Cerca de la medianoche decido despedir el día. Grey sigue trabajando, como dijo Gail. Cuando llamo y entro en su oficina él está estudiando detenidamente unas hojas de cálculo. Con sólo mirar todas esas pequeñas figuras me da dolor de cabeza. Pero de nuevo, supongo que por eso me estoy rompiendo el culo como escolta de un hijo de puta enfermo que tiene látigos y esposas en su sala de juegos y él es el bastardo que me está contratando.

_ ¿Eso es todo, señor? _Soy educado como la mierda_.

_ Sí, gracias, Taylor, dice en voz baja.

_ ¿Entiendo que le gusta ir a correr por las mañanas, señor?

Frunce el ceño y me mira cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, que tengo la intención de ir con él. Si se niega, me voy de aquí. Yo sólo puedo trabajar con gente que me deja hacer mi trabajo.

_ Por supuesto. Seis de la mañana, Taylor.

_ Señor.

Me imagino que este tipo debe ser una de esas personas que no necesitan dormir mucho, ya que es muy tarde. Por suerte pueden sobrevivir con cinco o seis horas pero eso realmente no me molesta. Estuve en la Infantería de Marina lo suficiente, que no me preocupa el sueño roto y las largas horas en vela.

Mi cama huele de maravilla y las sábanas están limpias y nítidas. Gracias, Gail. Ciertamente, hay beneficios adicionales por trabajar aquí. Agradecido, me deslizo debajo de las mantas y me quedo dormido inmediatamente. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana me despierto de repente. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Me pongo de pie en cuestión de segundos, con el arma en la mano y corriendo al otro lado de la sala principal. Debe haber un intruso. Otro grito, más fuerte, alguien con dolor. El grito proviene del dormitorio de Grey.

Me lanzo a través de la puerta, agarrando el arma con las dos manos y escaneando el cuarto oscuro rápidamente. No hay nadie allí, sólo Grey, cubierto de sudor, y muy pálido. Mi entrada le ha despertado. Él mira a su alrededor, confundido, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y puedo ver que su ritmo cardiaco está en el techo. Entonces sus ojos se fijan en mí y me percato de su cuerpo sudoroso. Sacude la cabeza en un intento de despejarla.

_ ¿Todo está bien, señor?

_ Sí, gracias, Taylor. A veces tengo pesadillas.

Él no dice nada más, pero puedo ver que está alterado. Camino de vuelta a mi habitación lentamente, mis pensamientos son pesados. He escuchado ese tipo de gritos antes, de los hombres que han visto demasiado. Pienso en las cicatrices que le he visto, y me doy cuenta de que las que yo no puedo ver, son aun mucho más profundas.

Cuando me hundo en la cama, escucho el piano tocando suavemente en la habitación principal. La música es compleja y tocada magníficamente, pero abrumadoramente triste en el tono. _El señor Grey es un hombre con muchos talentos y muchos secretos. _


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

He puesto mi alarma a las 5:30am pero me despierto antes de que se prenda. Me pongo un par de pantalones de chándal y mis zapatillas de deporte. Me doy cuenta que están bastante desgastadas. Voy a reemplazarlas en cuanto cobre mi primera paga. Me pongo mi pistolera y compruebo mi arma. La funda es un estilo X-proyecto, me parece la más cómoda de llevar durante muchas horas, y sin duda es la mejor en caso de tener que usarla rápidamente. Mi arma es la cosa más valiosa de mi vida, aparte de Sophie, por supuesto. Es un revólver Korth .357 Combat Magnum hecho a la medida. La cubierta del bastidor, la horquilla y el cilindro están hechos de aluminio y escandio, el cilindro es de titanio y el revestimiento de barril es de acero. Es un 40% más ligero que cualquier pistola estándar. Ha sido también, una de las mejores adquisiciones que he hecho. Se podría definir como mi salvavidas.

Tengo una idea, usaré mi chaqueta de algodón sobre mi camiseta mientras esté corriendo. Se oculta el Korth bastante bien. Llego al vestíbulo unos segundos antes de Grey. Estos tipos ricos no les gusta esperar y siento que la paciencia no es una de las virtudes del Señor Grey. Frunce el ceño cuando me ve.

_ ¿Un arma?

_ _¡Por supuesto!_ Sí, señor.

_ No me gustan las armas, Taylor.

A nadie le gustan las armas. Son una herramienta como una azada o una pala, tan bueno o tan malo como el hombre quiera usarlo. Recuerdo que eso era lo que me decía mi padre, aunque tengo la sensación que la frase era de otra persona. Quiero fulminar con mis ojos a Grey, pero no lo hago. Esa sería una manera rápida de conseguir ser despedido.

_ Esta es mi forma de trabajar, señor.

Un momento decisivo, si él me dice que no lleve mi arma, me marcho. Frunce el ceño de nuevo, pero no dice nada a medida que avanzamos hacia el ascensor. Rompo el silencio sepulcral en primer lugar.

_ ¿Qué ruta suele tomar, señor?

_ Hacia el mercado de Pike y vuelta a lo largo de la costa. Es un circuito de unos diez kilómetros aproximadamente.

_ ¿Puedo sugerir, señor, que variemos esta ruta cada día?

_ Por supuesto, contesta lanzando un suspiro.

Establece un ritmo rápido una vez que estamos al aire libre. A diferencia de algunas de las personas con las que he trabajado, no lo está haciendo para impresionarme, en realidad esa es sólo la velocidad a la que va.

Las calles están bastante vacías en este momento y hay muy poco tráfico. Para cualquier persona que nos vea, probablemente parezcamos como dos amigos que han salido a correr. Todo el tiempo me dedico a explorar los alrededores y a hacer una evaluación de la situación, los coches aparcados, cualquier persona con interés hacia nosotros, cualquier persona actuando de manera sospechosa. Haría mi vida mucho más fácil si utilizara una cinta de correr, pero entiendo que quiera correr al aire libre. Las amenazas en su contra han sido en su mayoría de bajo nivel, las actualizaciones diarias de Welch recogerán cualquier aumento en el nivel de preocupación.

Cincuenta minutos más tarde estamos de vuelta en el bloque de apartamentos. Ha sido bastante bueno salir fuera. En algunos puestos de trabajo el cliente espera que me siente en mi jodido culo todo el día 24/7 y que todavía me mantenga en buena forma. Así que se podría decir que algunos clientes simplemente deberían meterse el dedo por el culo cuando se trata de la seguridad, ya que no saben ni una mierda. Pero este no es el caso. Me doy una ducha rápida y me dirijo a la cocina del personal.

Gail está de pie en la cocina. Vaya, se ve bien. Delantal almidonado, blusa blanca inmaculada. _No me__importaría arrugársela completamente.__Umm._ Mis pensamientos se están dejando llevar sin necesidad de que les ayude. Ella ha colocado un lugar para mí en la pequeña barra del desayuno en vez del comedor del personal. Todo huele muy bien. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

_ Buenos días, Taylor. ¿Qué te gustaría para el desayuno? Hay una gran variedad de cereales, incluidos la harina de avena, fruta, huevos, tocino y tortitas.

_ Todo eso suena bien, Gail. Lo que sea más fácil.

_ Taylor, dice con un tono de severidad fingida. Tú y yo nos llevaremos de mil maravillas si me dices lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta para comer, sonríe con su sonrisa cálida, para quitarle importancia a sus palabras. No estoy ofendido, ni mucho menos.

_ Me gustaría bacón y tortitas, por favor, Gail.

_ ¡Bien! ¿Jarabe de arce?

Niego con la cabeza. No puedo enfrentar tanta azúcar por la mañana.

Bate un poco de la mezcla para tortitas en una sartén y dos minutos más tarde estoy atacando a la velocidad de un rayo unas tortitas deliciosas y un bacón crujiente. Maldita sea, el café está delicioso, también. Observo que prepara un plato para Grey con una tortilla de clara de huevo y un pequeño tazón de arándanos con yogur.

Ella regresa rápidamente.

_ El Señor Grey dice que estará listo para salir en 20 minutos.

_ Gracias.

Bebo mi café mientras veo como se mueve de manera eficiente en la cocina. Si mi mirada le molesta, ella no muestra ningún signo de ello. Se ve que está claramente a gusto con su trabajo y es muy profesional.

Estoy listo y esperando en el vestíbulo cuando aparece Grey. Se ve preocupado. Me lanza una llave del coche.

_ Tú conduces.

_ Sí, señor. Eses llavero dice _Audi_, y yo recuerdo haber visto la camioneta en el garaje.

Gail entra en el vestíbulo y me recuerda a mi mamá cuando me despedía al irme a la escuela. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, pero lo escondo rápidamente.

_ No volveré hasta tarde esta noche, Sra. Jones, así que me podría dejar algo frío afuera para la cena, por favor.

_ Por supuesto, Señor Grey. Tenga un buen día, señor.

_¡Mierda__! ¿Sra. __Jones?__ ¿__Está__casada?_ Estoy sorprendido por la oleada de decepción que siento. _Probablemente__es lo mejor, mente en el trabajo__, Taylor._

Nos dirigimos hacia el garaje en silencio. Tengo la sensación de que Grey no habla por hablar. Me viene bien. No estoy aquí para ser su amigo. Va a salir él primero del ascensor, pero me apresuro.

_ Perdone, señor.

Se da cuenta y me deja ir primero. Sí, todo bien, nada inusual de lo que preocuparse.

Señalo el llavero en la camioneta y las luces parpadean una vez. Abro la puerta trasera para Grey y se monta sin hablar. Mientras me deslizo en el asiento del conductor, tomo nota con satisfacción, que se pone el cinturón de seguridad sin que yo tenga que recordárselo. _Prudente, Señor Grey. Me gusta eso en un cliente._

Son las 07.15 de la mañana y apenas estamos saliendo del garaje cuando su móvil comienza a sonar.

_ ¿Ros? ¿Qué? Sí. Diez minutos. Dile a Andrea que la convoque.

El Señor Grey insiste en que le deje en frente de su edificio. Prefiero dejarle en el aparcamiento subterráneo, allí es más privado, pero él no está de humor para esperar. Me dice que vaya a su oficina una vez que haya estacionado.

Sólo hay otros dos vehículos que ya estaban allí aparcados, un deportivo de Saab y un pequeño Audi A2.

Seguridad me echa un vistazo cuando entro en el edificio, saben quién soy, las presentaciones no son necesarias, pero hacen su trabajo. Me dirijo a la planta superior como lo hice ayer y la rubia acaba de salir de la oficina de Grey.

_ Buenos días, Señor Taylor. Soy Andrea Parker, asistente personal del Señor Grey. Nos conocimos ayer. Él me pidió que le explicara su agenda para la semana. Se pondrá en contacto conmigo para establecer los horarios, día a día.

Eso hace que las cosas sean más simples. Grey ciertamente le gusta ser organizado.

_ ¡Andrea!

Oigo los gritos de Grey desde su oficina. Suena enojado por algo.

_ ¿Dónde está Taylor?

_ Es mejor que no se vaya, susurra, mirándome un poco nerviosa.

Entro y veo que Grey no está solo. Él está con una mujer alta, de aspecto fuerte, con el pelo castaño y corto. _Umm, no es una rubia._

_ Ros, se trata de Taylor. Taylor, la Sra. Bailey.

_ Hola, Taylor.

_ Señora.

Por las notas de Welch, sé que Ros Bailey es el número dos de Grey.

Andrea entra con un cuaderno. Cuando mira a Grey, se sonroja y sus manos tiemblan un poco. ¿Qué? Pillo a Ros poniendo sus ojos en blanco y me sonríe.

Bien, lo entiendo. La Sra. Bailey no está interesada en Grey, por razones obvias. También es obvio que Andrea sí lo está, pero ella no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Extraño, pensé que le gustaban rubias. Tal vez es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no joder al personal.

El pensamiento me lleva de vuelta a Gail. Aún no he descubierto nada de ella todavía. Casada. Umm.

_ Taylor, vamos a volar a Portland esta mañana en el helicóptero. Un cambio de la programación, tenemos reunión en la Universidad de Washington. Regresamos a las cinco. Andrea, vamos a necesitar un coche desde Portland y programa mis reuniones de esta mañana para más adelante en la semana.

De camino al aeropuerto, Grey tiene un flujo constante de llamadas telefónicas en su móvil. Por Dios, si yo tuviera que contestar todas esas llamadas mientras conduzco, mi historial de seguridad se vería considerablemente abollado. La mayoría son llamadas cortas, Grey toma decisiones rápidamente. Con la única persona que parece tener más larga su llamada es con Ros.

En el helipuerto somos recibidos por un tipo que identifico como uno de los instructores de vuelo. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia mí.

_ Señor Grey, está todo listo para usted. Sólo quedan tres semanas.

No sé a lo que se refiere, pero por primera vez desde que lo conocí, Grey sonríe. Por un segundo, parece un joven de su edad, pero la barrera vuelve a aparecer y está hablando de velocidades del viento, calidad del aire y de la visibilidad. Deduzco que Grey está compensando las horas con el fin de obtener su licencia de piloto.

Corre a través de las comprobaciones previas al vuelo con su competencia habitual. No me gusta volar mucho, el recuerdo de haber sido tiroteado en el aire al mismo tiempo que todo se iba a la mierda nunca se ha alejado de mi mente, pero su minuciosidad es muy tranquilizadora. _Pero poco_. Hago un gran esfuerzo para no agarrarme a mi asiento. No quedaría bien mostrar los nudillos blancos.

Cincuenta minutos más tarde, Grey pone el interruptor hacia abajo en dirección a un edificio de piedra rojiza en Portland. _¡Joder!, el instructor no ha tenido que darle ni una sola corrección._

Un veterano le da la bienvenida al vernos.

_ Gracias, Joe. Nos volveremos a por ella a eso del mediodía, espero. Tal vez un poco más tarde.

_ Sí, Señor Grey. Tenga un buen día, señor.

Estamos de camino a la Universidad cuando el móvil de Grey suena otra vez. Veo sus ojos mirándome en el espejo retrovisor.

_ Welch, voy a poner esto en modo manos libres Taylor puede oír.

_Él toca un botón y la voz de mi viejo Jefe de Operaciones llena el coche._

__ _Una concentración improvisada se ha organizado fuera del edificio de la División de Agricultura, señor. No es grave, pero podría ser un poco incómodo.

_ ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! grita de pronto Grey, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Me sorprende, no haberle oído antes perder los estribos. Parece haber salido de la nada.

_ ¿Qué mierda tienen esos estudiantes en contra de la alimentación de los países en desarrollo?

La respuesta de Welch es tranquila y pragmática.

_ Ellos creen que la investigación tiene que ver con General Motors, señor.

_ Hijos de puta ignorantes, gruñe Grey.

_ El Director ha sugerido utilizar la entrada trasera, señor.

Por alguna razón sus palabras hacen sonreír a Grey.

_ Bien. Lo tomaré como un aviso.

Él se separa del teléfono, aparentemente parece haber recobrado su equilibrio.

_ Vamos a entrar por la entrada de atrás, Taylor, comenta de manera uniforme.

A medida que nos acercamos a la entrada puedo ver pequeños grupos de estudiantes que empiezan a congregarse. Automáticamente paso seguro a las puertas. No suelo conducir con las puertas con seguro, en caso de que haya un accidente, los servicios de emergencia pueden perder mucho tiempo forzando las puertas cerradas, pero en este tipo de situaciones, o cuando hay tráfico de movimiento lento, lo hago. Grey no habla, sólo me mira, su rostro está impasible. No parece, particularmente, estar preocupado por ser un objetivo de una multitud de estudiantes enojados.

La parte trasera de la instalación está tranquila, está claro que los estudiantes no están tan bien organizados. Grey sigue a un tipo, un profesor nervioso, que ha salido a buscarle.

_ Señor Grey, lamento mucho que le hayan molestado. Le puedo asegurar que… bueno… esta demostración no es la opinión de todos nuestros estudiantes. Espero que no vaya a influir en su decisión negativamente. Todo el equipo de este decanato estamos muy emocionados de conocerle y que usted se haya tomado tanto interés en su trabajo.

_ Gracias, Dr. Greenberg. Después de usted.

_ Eh, sí, por supuesto, por supuesto. Por aquí.

Estoy un poco confundido en cuanto a la razón de nuestra visita. No necesito saber en sentido estricto, pero estoy interesado. Y si tengo que justificarme, ayuda si conozco un poco el negocio del cliente. Supongo que Grey está involucrado en alguna descripción de agroquímicos, por la conversación del Dr. Greenberg mientras nos muestra una serie de laboratorios que parecen aburridos y algunos invernaderos que tienen la misma temperatura que en un desierto, empiezo a entender que Grey está considerando la posibilidad de ser una especie de benefactor. Esto me sorprende. Yo había supuesto que siendo tan rico y tan joven, el dinero era su única motivación. _Pero al parecer no. Por lo tanto, otro misterio con forma de Grey._

Rechaza las ofertas del café, que es una lástima. Después de la noche de interrupciones y el comienzo tan temprano, me vendría bien una inyección de cafeína. Pero mi trabajo es ser papel pintado, hasta que me necesiten.

Finalmente nos conducen a una sala de reuniones. Me quedo de pie en la puerta mientras Grey se sienta. Cada persona que está en la habitación tiene al menos el doble de su edad, pero no hay duda de que él manda en la sala con serena autoridad.

_ ¿Hay, algo más que le gustaría preguntarnos, Señor Grey?, le pregunta el Dr. Greenberg respirando con dificultad.

_ Su solicitud de subvención no es viable, Dr. Greenberg, dice Grey.

Los expectantes y esperanzados rostros de los académicos y científicos quedan de repente desolados.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? pregunta el viejo robusto profesor.

_ Va a necesitar un equipo estudiantil más grande para cumplir con sus objetivos, dice Grey desapasionadamente. Además hay que acelerar los planes para la rotación de cultivos para adelantarse a los cambios en las pautas legales de investigación. En resumen, se necesita mucho más capital de lo que se había presupuestado.

Un silencio angustiado llena la habitación.

_ Propongo que aumente su presupuesto a 2,5 millones de dólares sobre una base anual durante los próximos siete años, si usted desea conseguir todo lo que se han propuesto lograr.

El buen profesor le interrumpe.

_ ¡Señor Grey! Nosotros apenas tenemos posibilidades de conseguir ese dinero, tenemos muy pocas esperanzas, estamos hablando de mucho dinero. Los recaudadores de fondos son voluntarios. Nuestro trabajo no puede atraer ese tipo de interés cuando no hay un incentivo financiero para que las empresas lo hagan. No es que su negocio, quiero decir... Él mira angustiado y siento pena por él. Está claro que es un apasionado de su trabajo.

Una pequeña sonrisa parpadea en el rostro de Grey.

_ No me ha entendido, Dr. Greenberg. Estoy diciendo que Grey Empresas Inversiones financiará su trabajo. Dos millones y medio de dólares al año por un período de siete años, que serán revisadas en 13 meses.

¡Joder! ¿Acabo de oír bien? ¿Grey tiene previsto regalar 17,5 millones de dólares? Por la expresión de la cara de los demás, yo no soy el único preguntándose si tienen cera en sus oídos.

_ ¿Tú…usted... quiere…continuar?

_ De hecho, Dr. Greenberg, dice Grey en voz baja. Voy a tener que enviar a mi gente para el papeleo.

Se pone de pie de repente y el profesor comienza a dar saltos.

_Yo... nosotros... no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente, Señor Grey. Esto es muy generoso... muy generoso, ¡de verdad!

_ Estoy ansioso por ver los resultados positivos de la investigación de su equipo, Dr. Greenberg. Gracias por su tiempo.

_ ¡No, no! Gracias a usted, Señor Grey. Estoy seguro de que el equipo de relaciones públicas de la universidad estarán encantados de... Grey frunce el ceño y el profesor se acobarda visiblemente.

_ No hay publicidad.

_ No... ¿No hay publicidad?, el profesor se ve confundido.

_ Ninguna, dice Grey con determinación.

Él estrecha la mano del profesor que está totalmente sin fuerzas, entonces procede a abandonar la habitación, negocio concluido.

_Yo, realmente, no entiendo a este tipo_. Acaba de regalar un gran pedazo de su propio capital y no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Umm

Es tarde para cuando nosotros por fin regresamos a Escala. Tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que Gail... quiero decir, la Sra. Jones ha hecho para la cena. Pero apenas hemos salido del ascensor cuando una chica alta y hermosa con el pelo castaño y corto se lanza a Grey.

_ ¡Christian, sorpresa!

_¿Sorpresa? ¡Por Dios! Ella casi hace que me dé un ataque al corazón. Mi mano estaba a medio camino de mi arma, ¡por amor de Dios!_

No puedo dejar de fruncir el ceño. Esta chica parece joven, demasiado joven.

_ ¡Ahí lo tienes, querida!

Aparto la mirada de la chica y veo a una mujer madura muy atractiva caminando hacia nosotros. ¡Oh! Acabo de reconocerla por las fotos, ella es la madre de Grey, por lo que la niña debe ser su hermana.

Me relajo inmediatamente.

_ ¿Quién es él?, pregunta la chica, mirándome.

_ Taylor. Trabaja para mí, Mía, dice Grey. Taylor, esta es mi madre, la Dra. Grace Trevelyan-Grey y mi hermana Mía.

_ ¡Hola, Taylor!, me saluda Mía. ¡Encantada de conocerte! Y sostiene mi mano.

_ Señora.

Se ríe. Nos damos la mano y ella se asoma hacia mí a través de sus pestañas.

_ ¿Tienes un arma?, pregunta curiosa.

Estoy desconcertado.

_ ¡Mía!, le regaña su madre, meneando la cabeza.

_ Sólo estaba preguntando, dice Mía, haciendo un mohín. ¿La tienes?

_ Es suficiente, Mía, dice Grey, parece enojado.

Para mi sorpresa, ella lo ignora por completo.

_ No seas tan mandón, Christian, dice ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego se vuelve hacia mí.

_Apuesto a que tienes un arma. Aquí todos lo desaprueban, ya sabes.

No sé qué responder a eso, así que me escapo para los cuartos del personal. Pero no he contado con que la tenaz Srta. Grey me iba a seguir.

_ Creo que es genial que Christian tenga un guardaespaldas, me dice ella, mirándome de arriba abajo.

_ Yo prefiero el término de escolta personal, Srta. Grey.

_ Parece lo mismo, sin embargo, no es así, dice riendo. Christian tiene un montón de problemas, ya sabes. Se pone de los nervios. Pero creo que le gustas...puedo ver por qué.

No sé si es porque hace calor en la cocina, pero de repente siento bastante calor en el cuello. Camino alrededor de la barra del desayuno para poner cierta distancia entre la fuerza de la naturaleza que es Mía Grey.

_ Te ves muy fuerte, Taylor. ¿Entrenas? Apuesto a que lo haces. Yo solía hacer Judo, pero lo odiaba. ¿Qué hiciste antes de cuidar a Christian? ¿Eras un soldado? Apuesto a que sí. Mis amigos van a alucinar cuando les cuente que he conocido a un verdadero guardaespaldas.

Ella me sigue alrededor de la barra. Me siento como que estoy siendo acosado. _¡Mierda!_ Yo no tengo una ruta de escape a menos que salte por encima de la barra. _Créeme, lo estoy considerando._

De repente Gail entra en la cocina. Nunca he estado tan jodidamente contento de verla de nuevo.

_ Hola, Gail, grita Mía. Estaba preguntado a Taylor todo sobre él. ¿No crees que parezca un galán?

_ Buenas noches, Srta. Grey, saluda Gail con calma, aunque se ve un poco sonrojada. El Señor Grey ha pedido que vaya a la sala principal.

Mía hace pucheros.

_ Oh, Christian siempre estropea mi diversión. No importa Taylor, estoy segura de que nos veremos más a menudo. ¡Adiós!

Ella me tira un beso, abraza Gail, y se precipita de nuevo a la sala principal.

_ ¿Estás bien?, me pregunta Gail divertida. La Srta. Grey puede ser un poco abrumadora.

_ ¡Oh, joder, sí!

_ Has sido un regalo para mi vista, Gail, me las arreglo para decirle. Pensé que tenía que salir corriendo de aquí.

Ella se ríe, pero puedo ver que se ruboriza, también, y me doy cuenta que mis palabras pueden haber sido interpretadas de otra manera. _Culpable la pequeña Srta. Grey._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El final de la semana coincide con el final del mes financiero. Grey ha cambiado su carrera de la mañana por una sesión con su entrenador personal.

He oído hablar de Claude Bastille, él es muy exigente con quien se enfrenta aunque sea un cliente. No está interesado en los ejecutivos suaves que comen en exceso, beben demasiado y piensan que pueden evitar un accidente cerebro vascular con un aumento de su ritmo cardíaco una vez a la semana. Él y Grey se corresponden, están centrados hasta el punto del fanatismo, son muy intensos. Miro por un momento el intento que tienen de patear la mierda el uno al otro mientras paseo por la sala de circuito cerrado de televisión que se ha convertido mi oficina. Estoy leyendo los partes de trabajo de algunos empleados de Grey. Hay 3.209 personas solo en Empresas Grey, todas con acceso potencialmente, a él. Según Welch se han hecho verificaciones de antecedentes, pero me gusta ser minucioso, la vida de mi cliente y mi vida podría depender de ello.

Estoy sorprendido de ver en el escritorio, un sobre con mi nombre escrito con puño y letra de Grey. Me hace fruncir el ceño. No ha dicho nada, si me va a despedir, seguramente tendría las pelotas para decírmelo en persona.

Pero cuando lo abro dos cosas se caen, un grueso fajo de papel que resulta ser un contrato indefinido y un cheque por una cantidad ridículamente grande de dinero. Es mucho más de lo que había acordado con Welch. No entiendo lo que está pasando. ¿Me está pagando por varios meses de antelación? ¿Es un error? Eso parece poco probable, Grey no comete errores. Decido que debe ser una prueba, quiere saber si soy honesto y que voy a avisarle de su error. Estoy un poco decepcionado de que haya usado este tipo de táctica, tan obvia. Normalmente los clientes me ponen a prueba, dejando sus jodidos relojes Rolex de mierda.

Puedo ver en el circuito cerrado de televisión que el entrenamiento de Grey con Bastille ha concluido y que pronto estará en el vestíbulo. Decido esperar hasta que Gail le sirva su desayuno antes de preguntarle cuál es la historia de esta mierda, me he dado cuenta de que él, por lo general, tiene un mejor estado de ánimo cuando no tiene hambre.

Pensar en Gail me irrita. Todavía no le he preguntado si está casada. Hemos hablado un poco y sé que ella tiene una hermana en Portland, pero no ha mencionado un marido. Se me ocurre que yo podría buscar en los archivos de Grey, pero de alguna manera me parece una invasión de su privacidad. ¡_Oh, por el amor de Dios!_ _Soy la seguridad personal de Grey, se supone que debo saber cosas como esta_, pero aún así, no acabo de decidirme a hacerlo. _Me estoy volviendo un blando de mierda._

Cuando la cabeza de Grey pasa para su oficina espero un momento y luego llamo a su puerta.

_ ¿Qué? gruñe. Es demasiado para él estar de mejor estado de ánimo después de comer.

_ Quería preguntarle sobre esto, señor. Le muestro el cheque.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

_ Es más de lo acordado.

Frunce el ceño.

_ Para los gastos escolares de tu hija.

Él se vuelve a la pantalla del ordenador como si fuera bastante obvio.

_ ¿Podría explicar eso, señor?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo con irritación, un gesto que ya me es familiar durante esta semana.

_ Para pagar el pre-escolar de tu hija, su educación , Taylor.

Me entrega una hoja de papel.

_ Una lista de los tres mejores centros de educación pre-escolar en el distrito de tu ex-esposa. Elije el que más te guste.

Y estoy sin palabras.

_ Pero... no he firmado el contrato permanente... sin embargo, señor.

_ ¿Lo harás?, frunce el ceño hacia mí.

_ Sí, señor, y veo una expresión que no puedo identificar pasando por su cara.

_ Gracias, Taylor.

Se vuelve de nuevo a la pantalla. Estoy siendo despedido.

_ Gracias por los derechos de matrícula, señor.

_ Bien. Él no se gira para mirarme, sino que se aplica en el estudio de columnas llenas de cifras.

Estoy... sorprendido. No es sólo el dinero, aunque realmente aprecio eso, es el hecho de que él buscó e imprimió una lista de las escuelas adecuadas.

Estoy a punto de firmar su contrato indefinido cuando me acuerdo de lo que dijo Gail acerca de su "invitada" de fin de semana. Creo que no voy a firmar hasta que no haya conocido a esa Srta. Saunders. Soy un hombre prudente.

_ ¿Jason?

La suave voz de Gail interrumpe mis austeros pensamientos. Ella no llevaba su uniforme habitual de falda y blusa blanca. Lleva pantalones vaqueros azules y una camiseta de manga larga, y se ve condenadamente bien, la forma en que sus jeans se aferran a sus caderas y...

_ Me voy ahora, Jason, continúa. He dejado algunas carnes frías en la nevera y una lista de platos congelados para el microondas si quieres comida caliente. Y hay una lista de los lugares de comida para llevar si el microondas te resulta un gran desafío. _Su sonrisa burlona lleva el aguijón de sus palabras_. Estaré de regreso el domingo por la noche. ¿Tienes mí número de celular?

_ Oh, claro, Gail. ¿Y la comida para el señor Grey?

_ Creo que usted comprobará que la Srta. Saunders se hará cargo de todo lo que él quiera, dice amablemente. Creo que ella llega a eso de las ocho de la noche.

Estoy impresionado de que no hay atisbo de condescendencia en la voz. Todo lo que ella piensa sobre lo que sucede _en esa sala de juegos_, no afecta en la forma en que hace su trabajo, o con la forma de la que habla del jefe. _Muy profesional, Gail_.

_ Bien, nos vemos el domingo.

Me dice adiós con la mano mientras se aleja y me encuentro con el pensamiento que me quedo solo con todo el traqueteo del Penthouse, tratando de evitar a mi jefe y su invitada, es una perspectiva desagradable. Pero no me pagan para divertirme. Así que tiro del archivo de la Srta. Saunders. La primera página es normal, excepto que tomo nota que es más de diez años mayor que Grey. Esto me hace fruncir el ceño, ¿le gustan las mujeres mayores? _Si intenta algo con Gail, voy a crucificar al maldito bastardo_. La segunda página contiene cosas estándar, educación _¿segundo __grado?_, detalles de sus cuentas bancarias, registro de empleo _¿__encargado de museo__?_, pero cuando leo el resto del archivo, mi mandíbula golpea el piso de nuevo. Se trata de un acuerdo formal que establece una lista de actividades sexuales que ni siquiera puedo leer. ¡Cristo! ¿La gente, realmente, disfruta de todo _eso?_ O yo he estado viendo las películas pornos equivocadas, o tengo que salir un poco más. ¡_Por las heridas de Jesucristo!_ Pero al mismo tiempo veo que se trata de un acuerdo formal entre dos adultos que consienten, cuerdos y sanos, aunque ahora que pienso en ello, estoy reconsiderando la definición de "sano". Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona _quiere_ ser lastimada?

Recuerdo que habían chicos en la Infantería de Marina que sabía que les gustaba superar los límites de lo que el cuerpo aguantaba físicamente, pero el conjunto Dominante/Sumiso, es una relación en la que no he pensado antes. Nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer que estaría de acuerdo en hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga cuando se le diga. A pesar de haber estado casado durante seis años con una zorra, aunque lo deseara un poco... en realidad, no, ni siquiera entonces.

No, sólo tengo que pensar en esto como un acuerdo de negocios. Y para alguien como Grey, creo que tiene más sentido esto, que obtener una prostituta de la calle, particularmente con esos requisitos de mierda. Todavía hay muchas cosas que rondan por mi cabeza. Ahora estoy realmente intrigado en conocer a la Srta. Wendy Saunders Alison.

Mi teléfono vibra, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_ Taylor, quiero salir en cinco minutos.

_ Sí señor.

Y el teléfono se corta. Pongo mi culo en marcha y lo llevo hasta el garaje.

Una vez que estamos en Empresas Grey, su ayudante la bella Andrea, me da su calendario para la próxima semana. Por Dios, ¿podría haber algo más aburrido? Recaudación de fondos, cenas de empresa, una noche de gala en la ópera. Bien, eso podría ser su idea de pasar un buen rato, ir a un jodido concierto de música clásica, pero quiero decir, _¡vamos que el tipo tiene 23!_ Y el sábado por la noche, otro evento para recaudar fondos en casa de sus padres en Bellevue. Me quejo a mí mismo, voy a necesitar una semana para prepararme para una nueva reunión con la Srta. Grey_.__Armadura de cuerpo completo, ¿tal vez? Parecía que me podría hacer frente en cualquier momento. Cristo, ¿son los Grey tan intensos?_

Me siento en mi escritorio para leer algún archivo más sobre el personal. Entonces echo un vistazo a los centros de pre-escolar que Grey me ha recomendado. Realmente se ven increíbles. No tengo ni idea de cuál elegir entre ellos, aquel en el que los niños son los más felices, supongo. Me pregunto cuándo voy a tener la oportunidad de comprobarlo, pero si el dinero viene de mi cuenta, estoy seguro que no voy a dejar a la bruja elegirlo.

A las seis, estoy esperando en el garaje por Grey. Parece más enojado que de costumbre. Me pregunto de quien será la cabeza que ha arrancado hoy. Realmente espero que eche un buen polvo y le relaje los nervios, de lo contrario el chico va a explotar.

La única persona en la oficina que le hace frente a él es su número dos, Ros Bailey. Ellos han estado juntos desde el principio, por lo que puedo entender que se apoya en ella, tanto que él no confía en nadie como en ella. Es muy buena en calmarlo cuando nadie más se atreve acercarse a él. Aunque Andrea debe ser más dura de lo que parece, lleva nueve meses como su asistente, o sólo tal vez ella es simplemente muy buena en su trabajo.

Su teléfono suena por tercera vez en nuestro corto trayecto a Escala. Lo siento por quien esté llamando.

_ Mía. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_Oh, su hermana.__Deberíamos haberla enviado contra Saddam Hussein, todo habría terminado mucho más rápidamente._

_ No, no puedes... porque estoy ocupado... ¡Oh, maldita sea, Mía! Bien, mañana a las dos... ¿qué? No, no puedo... mierda ¡No!

Él se separa del teléfono, pero por debajo de su irritación puedo ver que él está enamorado de su hermana pequeña. Tal vez ella le recuerda a él mismo. Por Dios. Pobre chico.

Me pregunto si él me va a decir algo sobre su _invitado_. Tal vez sólo asume que Gail me ha dicho todo lo que necesito saber. Pero a medida que salimos del coche en el garaje, me dice:

_ La Srta. Saunders estará aquí a las 8:00 pm, Taylor. Ya no te necesito otra vez esta noche, pero mañana voy a correr a las 6:00 am, como de costumbre.

_ Sí, señor.

Por tanto, ¿va a joder toda la noche y salir a correr antes del amanecer? _¡__Cristo!__ ¡__Este hombre es una máquina de mierda!_

A las 7.55 pm, el circuito cerrado de televisión muestra un Audi A3 azul aparcando en una de las plazas de estacionamiento de Grey en el garaje. La Srta. Saunders es puntual. No puedo ver su cara claramente en cámara, pero veo que ella tiene el pelo largo y castaño. _Pensé que sólo le gustaban las rubias, Grey._

Me levantaré e iré a su encuentro en el vestíbulo.

Ella sale del ascensor y se detiene cuando me ve.

_ Buenas noches, señora.

_ ¡Oh Hola! ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Taylor, señora. El Señor Grey la está esperando.

_ Lo sé, dice sonriendo. Me guiña el ojo y pasa junto a mí.

No lo entiendo. Ella parece tan agradable y normal.

Me siento un poco tranquilizado, y me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación a comer la deliciosa ensalada de pavo que Gail ha dejado preparada para mí. Trato de ver un partido de fútbol americano, pero no puedo concentrarme. Sé que estoy escuchando... bueno, no sé, gritos, tal vez. La sala de juegos de Grey está insonorizada, pero no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. Es la misma sensación que tenía cuando una operación comenzaba, en espera de la seña de salida. _¡__Contrólate, Taylor, son adultos que consienten!__ ¡__No es asunto tuyo es su jodido negocio de mierda!_

Me tumbo en el sofá un poco más y ver si un par de cervezas me ayudan a relajarme. Extraño la relajada compañía de Gail. _Sí, y todavía no sé si está casada, y mucho menos si está interesada en ti, imbécil._

Me siento como un desgraciado, por lo que decido que tengo que ir a leer su archivo. Me digo a mí mismo que estoy haciendo mi trabajo, _pero no me lo creo ni yo_. Además, es algo que tengo que hacer mientras espero que mi cerebro se apague.

Mientras estoy sentado en mi escritorio en la sala de CCTV, recibo un correo electrónico de la bruja. Ella quiere más dinero, por supuesto. Esta vez para irse ella y Sophie de vacaciones a ver a su madre en Santa Bárbara. Le envío un correo electrónico y le digo que va a tener el dinero, a primera hora de la mañana del lunes, no me gusta que no tenga dinero, a pesar de todo. Vaya, me envía otro correo electrónico de nuevo para decir 'gracias'. Es la primera vez.

Es la una de la madrugada y mi cabeza está empezando a sentirse confusa por el cansancio. He leído otros 124 expedientes del personal de Empresas Grey y no puedo concentrarme más. Soy consciente, de repente, que Grey está de pie detrás de mí. Me levanto rápidamente.

_ Señor.

_ ¿Por qué sigues trabajando, Taylor?

Lleva un par de jeans rotos y tiene un brillo tenue de sudor en el pecho. ¡_Cristo!__ ¿__El tipo ha estado follando durante cinco horas?__ ¡__Eso sí que es aguante, todo un semental!_ Quiero decir, sé que a los chicos les gusta jactarse acerca de esas cosas, aunque solo sea por eso, por presumir. Por lo menos, parece menos molesto.

_ Ya me dirigía a mi habitación, señor.

Me mira y se ve como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa. El hijo de puta sabe que he estado esperando para ver si algo le ocurría a la Srta. Saunders. Parece que lee mi mente.

_ La Srta. Saunders se ha ido a la cama, me dice con calma. Voy a estar trabajando en mi oficina durante un rato.

_ Señor.

_Él sabe que yo sé lo que ha estado haciendo, y le importa un carajo._

Este es uno de los trabajos más extraños que he tenido... y llevo aquí menos de una semana. Sacudiendo la cabeza, apago la pantalla del ordenador, doy un último vistazo a los monitores del circuito cerrado de televisión y me dirijo a mi cuarto.

Cuando la alarma de mi teléfono suena a las 5:30 am estoy tentado a arrojarlo por la ventana. En lugar de eso, me pongo mi sudadera y mis zapatillas de deporte, me afeito tan rápido que casi me cortó la garganta, estoy de pie en el vestíbulo a las 5.59 am.

Grey aparece al momento, como de costumbre, y aparte del hecho de que está sin afeitar, parece que ha tenido ocho horas de sueño reparador en los brazos de su mamá, cuando yo sé a ciencia cierta que apenas ha rozado su cama.

Me pregunto si esta mañana será más corta de lo normal, pero no, el mismo paso, se castiga durante diez kilómetros y por supuesto a mí también. Jodido, Grey. Él no ha reservado su entrenador para el fin de semana pero, francamente, una follada de cinco horas dejan las sesiones con Bastille como el culo.

Cuando volvemos, estoy sorprendido de ver a la Srta. Saunders en la cocina, pero por la falta de interés de Grey, creo que es su rutina habitual, si se puede decir que la rutina de Grey es _normal_.

Él se va directo a su habitación sin hablar con ella y yo me quedo cortado en la sala principal. Trato de irme sin ser visto, pero la Srta. Saunders me ensarta con su brillante mirada marrón.

_ Hola, Taylor.

_ Buenos días, señora, murmuro, sabiendo que me sonrojo. _¿Pero que soy, un jodido profesional de mierda?_

Me retiro a los cuartos del personal para tomar una ducha y comer un tazón de müesli con miel hasta que creo que es seguro cruzar la sala principal de nuevo a mi oficina sin ser descubierto. Hay un truco para ser invisible cuando se vive con su empleador, vestirte de gris, es tan impredecible, es más difícil de lo habitual que te vean.

Estoy a mitad de camino a través de la habitación principal cuando escucho de nuevo la puerta de la sala de juegos. ¡Plum!, ¡puerta cerrada! ¿_Otra vez? ¡Jodidamente increíble!_ Hay una nota en mi escritorio de él diciéndome que esté disponible para las tareas de pilotaje a 13:30pm.

Tres horas y 47 archivos personales después, una alarma en uno de los monitores indica que la puerta de emergencia en el segundo piso se ha abierto. Subo las escaleras de dos en dos con mi arma en mi mano, pero cuando llego allí, no hay nada que ver, la puerta está bien cerrada. Sospecho que el cableado está defectuoso. Tomo nota para llamar a un técnico lo antes posible, y enfundo el arma.

Me vuelvo cuando escucho unos suaves pasos detrás de mí. Grey está llevando a la Srta. Saunders. Lleva los mismos vaqueros rasgados, con el que lo vi anoche. Ella lleva una bata blanca y tiene sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Es un momento íntimo y extrañamente me siento como un mirón. No es así lo que yo esperaba, no habiendo leído sobre su extraña relación. Grey me llama la atención, pero no habla. Él simplemente lleva a la Srta. Saunders a su habitación y la deposita suavemente en la enorme cama blanca, sale y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

_ ¿Algún problema, Taylor?, está frunciendo el ceño.

_ El monitor mostró una alarma apagada en estas escaleras. Pero seguro que el cableado está defectuoso. Llamaré para que lo arreglen.

Él asiente con la cabeza, se gira y comienza a andar por el pasillo. Vuelvo a ver que tiene cicatrices de quemaduras en su espalda. _Pobre jodido bastardo._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Muchos de los ex militares sufren de pesadillas. Auténticos gritos con todas sus jodidas mierdas. Pero nada comparado a lo que siento al pensar en pasar toda una tarde en un pequeño yate con la Srta. Mía Grey.

Para empezar, yo no soy un gran marino. Sí, sí, lo sé. Un ex-Marine debe tener el agua de mar en sus venas, pero hay una diferencia cojonuda entre estar en unas 40.000 toneladas de un destructor naval, que en una puta canoa de 33 pies con una adolescente cuyas hormonas están más desenfrenadas que un tanque de guerra blindado, y que irse-a-la-cama parpadea en sus ojos como jodidas luces de neón.

_ Hola, Taylor. ¿Cómo estás?

_ Muy bien, gracias, señora.

_ Va a ser muy divertido salir a navegar, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta navegar? _Me encanta navegar_. Es una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo entero. Christian ama navegar, también, ¿verdad, Christian?

Él no se molesta en responder, pero puedo ver como pone los ojos en blanco.

He conocido a toda la familia Grey en pleno por primera vez. Un día de diversión familiar forzada no es mi idea de diversión, bueno, no desde que me divorcié, pero los Grey parecen llevarse bastante bien. De hecho, es un poco raro ver a mi jefe relajarse hasta tal punto. Juro que en realidad lo he visto hasta sonreír, por lo menos una vez.

Efectué una comprobación rápida del yate de la familia sólo para asegurarme de que no había nada mal, obvio, pero todo parecía en perfecto orden. Mira, estoy tratando de adaptarme al jodido espíritu de las cosas, ¿vale? Pero Grey se da cuenta que yo no estaba de acuerdo con toda la puesta a punto.

_ ¿Algún problema, Taylor?

_ Eh... creo que será mejor que me quede con los vehículos en tierra, señor, digo, agitando nerviosamente los ojos hacia la Srta. Grey, que me tira un beso mientras mi jefe está mirando, _¡por amor de Dios!_

Entrecierra sus ojos, creo que tiene todo el derecho de despedir mi culo, lo sé, pero en vez de eso me dice:

_ Está bien, Taylor. Te veré en un par de horas.

_¡Joder! ¡Por los pelos!_

Mía le pone mala cara. Incluso le hace pucheros. Puedo ver a su madre teniendo unas palabras con ella. Francamente, si yo fuera su padre, me compraría una bola, una cadena y una escopeta y contrataría a un guardaespaldas 24/7, una mujer, ex-soviética, un guardaespaldas francotirador podría hacerlo. _¡Exacto!_

El Señor Grey viene a hablar conmigo. No me gusta hablar. Pero soy educado y contesto a sus preguntas inteligentes de abogado del culo de una manera neutral. No me importa si es el padre de mi cliente, pero no le voy a contar ni una mierda. Curiosamente, parece complacido por mis respuestas taciturnas y siento que he pasado algún tipo de prueba con él.

Es obvio que quiere mucho a su hijo, pero todos son muy formales con él, no lo abrazan, ni siquiera la madre. Aunque la única que parece seguir sus propias reglas es la Srta. Grey. Sin sorpresas. Ella lo abrazó con la fuerza suficiente para derribar a un defensa, pero él sólo sonrió, lo cual fue bastante dulce. Estoy viendo a mi cliente con una nueva luz hoy.

Entonces, el hermano mayor, Elliott Grey, aparece. No hay archivo de él, por supuesto, pero Welch me ha dado los detalles básicos. Dirige su propia empresa de construcción pero, inusualmente, no parece dar sobornos a las leyes de derivación de zonas, trabaja con toda esa mierda del medio ambiente, paneles solares y casas neutras en carbono. Le gustan las mujeres, un montón de ellas.

Pero el saludo que tiene con su hermano hace que casi me desmaye de la impresión.

_ Oye, hermanito, ¿ya te has estrenado o sigues puntuando cero? Pronto cumplirás los veinticuatro, hora de solucionar ese asunto. Estoy seguro de que podrías encontrar alguna universitaria agradable con la que puedas practicar o… algún universitario, lo que más te guste.

_¿Qué?_

_ Vete a la mierda, Elliott, le dice Grey, pero sin estar particularmente molesto, sólo ligeramente irritado.

No puedo dejar de mirar fijamente a mi cliente, es evidente que su familia no tiene ni puta idea de su estilo de vida. Su propio hermano cree que es virgen, por amor de Dios, y por el tono de sus palabras incluso duda de que sea heterosexual.

Vaya, esto se ha convertido en secreto a un nivel completamente nuevo. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se las ha arreglado para ocultar el hecho de que tiene una sala de juegos en su apartamento? No puedo creer que la Srta. Grey no haya pasado por ese lugar como una bola de demolición queriendo explorar hasta el último rincón. Pero supongo que no. Toda una revelación.

Desde mi visión periférica veo que Grey me está mirando, pero mi cara está todavía en la posición de punto muerto. _No señor, no pienso decir nada, ni aunque me torturaren._

Él deja a su propio hermano que se burle de él por ser gay. No lo entiendo, en absoluto. Quiero decir, simplemente se folla a una tal Srta. Saunders durante cinco horas seguidas, sin juego de palabras, y no le cuenta ni una palabra a su hermano que cree que es virgen.

_No. No tiene sentido. No para mí._ Quiero decir, nadie apenas comienza con relaciones de sexo y masoquismo, Pero por lo que sé de Harvard habían algunos clubes de fraternidad de S & M. ¿Alguna vez estuvo en uno? Obviamente no, así su familia hubiera sabido que no es gay. Hay algo raro aquí, quiero decir más que raro. Es obvio que él se preocupa por su familia y puedo ver que los ama, pero se podía decir que no han estado cerca, no saben nada de él. O sea, ¡Cristo!, yo lo conozco hace sólo una semana de mierda y ya lo conozco mejor que ellos. No es que sea asunto mío, salvo en la medida en que afecte mi trabajo.

La otra cosa que me sorprende es que él dejó a la Srta. Saunders sola en su apartamento mientras está fuera. Para un tipo que está tan obsesionado con la privacidad, por muy buenas razones, no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupado con eso.

Una vez que los Grey parten, paseo por el puerto mirando los veleros y cruceros de lujo hasta encontrar un bar con una vista despejada de todo el muelle. Leo un periódico y me tomo un café. No está mal, pero no tan bueno como el de Gail. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo este fin de semana. Me pregunto si ella está con _su marido_.

Tengo un estado de ánimo amargo, así que comienzo a leer las páginas de deportes primero, hubiera deseado haberme traído un libro para leer. Me gusta Huxley y Burgess, pero cuando yo era un niño me leí todas las novelas de Rider Haggard. Por eso me uní a los Marines, quería ir en busca de más aventuras de las que podía encontrar en la pequeña ciudad de Idaho, supongo.

La familia feliz regresa un par de horas más tarde y Grey, sin ningún esfuerzo, lo dispone todo para no dejarme solo con su hermana. Me pregunto si él va a tener algunas palabras conmigo en el coche sobre ella, pero no dice nada. Parece preocupado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando volvemos a Escala me da el resto del día libre. Supongo que va a su cuarto de juegos, pero en vez de eso se dirige a su oficina. Parece ser adicto al trabajo, a follar y a la vela son las únicas maneras que tiene para desahogarse. No parece que beba mucho, no fuma, y sé su postura contra las drogas. Todos sus empleados tienen firmada una cláusula de hacerse análisis periódicamente en sus contratos, incluyéndome a mí. _No necesito las drogas, estoy con la vida._

Como no me necesitan, decido a salir y tomar una cerveza, entretenerme con unos juegos en un bar de deportes que vi en el camino, hacer cosas normales ¡joder!, cuando de repente veo a la Srta. Saunders asomada en mi puerta. No me gusta el hecho de que haya entrado en el ala del personal. Esto es privado. ¡Mierda!

_ ¿Señora?

_ ¿Está el señor... regresó el Señor Grey?

_ Sí, señora. Está en su oficina.

_Ella ya lo sabe, por que acaba de pasar por su jodida oficina._

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre el Señor Grey?

_ No, señora, no puede.

_ ¡Oh! No voy a contarle lo que hablemos, me insta.

Esto se está volviendo molesto. Necesito cortarla.

_ Señora, no tengo nada que decirle.

De repente veo de pie a Grey en la puerta. Su rostro está pálido de furia. La Srta. Saunders se pone pálida cuando lo ve.

_ Sala de juegos, gruñe hacia ella.

Ella escapa lejos mirándole aterrorizada. La expresión de su rostro es jodidamente aterradora, como si su auto-control pendiera de un hilo. Me siento mal por lo que le espera a la Srta. Saunders, pero ella siempre puede decir que no.

Me quedo mirando impasible a Grey esperando que me dijera algo, pero puedo ver que su furia ha disminuido a otro nivel, se vuelve sobre sus talones y se va.

Estoy tan jodidamente contento de estar fuera de ese departamento durante las próximas horas. Cuando regreso, el lugar está tranquilo. Compruebo el circuito cerrado de televisión, como de costumbre, y me doy cuenta que la Srta. Saunders y el Audi azul se han ido del garaje. Tanto si se fue o la echaron, no lo sé.

Me despierto en la madrugada por el sonido del piano procedente de la sala principal. Vuelvo a dormirme escuchando a Chopin.

El domingo pasa sin incidentes, Grey está de muy mal humor, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Se desquita en sus hojas de cálculo y en algún pobre inocente que le oigo gritar a través del teléfono. A la hora de comer llegan algunas personas para vaciar toda la ropa y los efectos personales de lo que fue la habitación de la Srta. Saunders. Y él me dice que ya no está en su lista de visitantes permitidos. _Hasta la vista, Srta. Saunders_. A continuación, el técnico llega para arreglar el cableado defectuoso en la salida de emergencia, pero el día se alarga sin cesar.

Así que me siento en mi oficina, estoy con los ojos vidriosos tras continuar chequeando más archivos sobre el personal Grey cuando el circuito cerrado de televisión me muestra que Gail está de regreso. Me irrita que sea tan feliz de verla. Por lo que sé, ella ha estado jugando este fin de semana a la familia feliz. Pero no puedo evitarlo, me dirijo hacia el vestíbulo para reunirme con ella cuando sube en el ascensor.

Está sorprendida de verme, pero me regala su enorme sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

_ ¡Hola, Jason! Qué bueno que te encuentro. ¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana?

Yo sé que ella sólo está siendo amable, pero su voz es tan dulce y caliente, tan personal. Entonces recuerdo que me ha hecho una pregunta.

_ Paso, Gail. Paso.

Ella sonríe con simpatía.

_ Bueno, apuesto a que estás listo para cambiar tu cena fría, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parece un risotto con chorizo para cenar?

_ Eso suena condenadamente bien, gracias, Gail.

Ella sonríe, de nuevo, con esa sonrisa hermosa.

_ ¿Y cómo está el Señor Grey?

_ Preocupante. La Srta. Saunders se marchó, se llevaron todas sus pertenencias.

_ ¡Ay, qué cosa!, suspira.

Y eso es todo lo que ella dice.

De repente se iluminan los botones del ascensor, alguien está subiendo. Algún familiar de Grey, ¿tal vez? Pero prefiero averiguarlo, así que regreso a mi oficina y miro la CCTV. Es una mujer rubia de casi cuarenta años. Supongo por la lista permitida, que debe ser una tal Sra. Lincoln. No sé cómo qué tipo de relación tienen, pero debe estar muy cerca de Grey si ella tiene los códigos del garaje y del ascensor. ¿Tal vez otra de sus compañeras en su sala de juegos? Sé que no le gustan rubias.

Paso a ver a Gail de camino hacia el ala del personal antes de dirigirme hacia el ascensor.

_ Es una tal Sra. Lincoln, le digo.

Su boca se aprieta ligeramente.

_ Ya veo, dice.

Deduzco que a Gail no le gusta esta mujer por alguna razón. _Interesante._

Toco a la puerta del despacho de Grey.

_ ¿Qué?, me escupe.

_ La Sra. Lincoln está subiendo.

_ ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Hazla pasar.

Obviamente está _encantado_ de verla.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor, aparece la Sra. Lincoln. Es imponente, de una forma fría e indiferente. Perfecta figura, el cabello peinado de peluquería, ropa cara de diseño, pendientes de diamantes reales. Sus ojos azules de hielo me miran inquisitivamente mientras su boca se curva mostrando una falsa sonrisa. Ella es buena para fingir sinceridad.

_ Buenas noches, Sra. Lincoln. El Señor Grey está en su oficina, señora.

_ Oh, gracias. ¿Taylor, supongo?

Ella sabe quién soy.

_ Sí, señora.

Ella me sonríe de nuevo, pero hay algo desagradablemente frío en la Sra. Lincoln. Su expresión es de un tiburón, un depredador.

Me espero para oír el intercambio de palabras cuando ella entra a la oficina de Grey.

_ Buenas noches, Christian.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Elena? Estoy trabajando.

Su respuesta es grosera, casi infantil.

_ Sólo me he dejado caer para ver a un viejo amigo, Christian. ¿No vas a ofrecerme una copa?

Parece que la Sra. Lincoln no se siente intimidada por Grey, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente.

Él la conduce a la habitación principal y me dirijo a mi oficina. Puedo oír el tono de su voz, pero no sus palabras. Suena como si le estuviera regañando por algo y _él la está escuchando_. Estoy intrigado.

Puedo comprobar en los archivos del gabinete, así como en los archivos electrónicos a los que tengo acceso por mi trabajo, que no hay ningún archivo personal sobre ella, sino una referencia de un acuerdo de negocios que Grey tiene con la Sra. Lincoln. Estoy perplejo al ver que tiene una participación en la cadena de salones de belleza. Simplemente no parece encajar con sus intereses de negocio. Tal vez es el socio silencioso.

Mi estómago ruge, recordándome la oferta de Gail para la cena. Vago hacia la cocina, atraído por el delicioso olor que emana de allí. Pero el comportamiento de Gail es forzado y está haciendo ruido a su alrededor, _mejor no cruzarse en el camino de Gail._

___Realmente no puedo soportar a esa mujer, sisea con los dientes apretados.

_ ¿La Sra. Lincoln?

_ ¿Quién más?, me gruñe.

Estoy desconcertado. ¿Por qué está enojada conmigo? _¡Jodidas mujeres!_

_ Oh, lo siento, Jason, se disculpa inmediatamente. Es sólo que me pone los pelos de punta. Lo sé, lo sé. No es de mi incumbencia con quién se divierte el Señor Grey pero hay algo tan... frío y calculador en ella. Y la forma como lo mira, pretendiendo ser toda dulzura y luz, cuando en realidad...

Ella se detiene.

_ Oh, no me hagas caso. No debo hablar de más. Por favor, olvida lo que te dije, Jason.

_ Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, Gail. _Todos ellos, cualesquiera que sean._

Ella suspira.

_ Gracias. Realmente no debería hablar así de la amiga de la Dra. Trevelyan.

_ ¿La Sra. Lincoln es amiga de la madre del Señor Grey?

_ Sí. Al menos, así es como él me la presentó. La Dra. Trevelyan mencionó que el Señor Grey hizo algunos trabajos en el patio de la Sra. Lincoln, cuando estaba en la escuela. Un trabajo de sábado, supongo. Creo que esa es la forma en que se conocieron, ella se ve desconcertada. Está bien, ¿no?

_ No tengo la menor idea, le digo, un tanto hipócrita.

Gail frunce el ceño y yo busco una manera de cambiar el tema.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

_ Oh, tranquilo, gracias. Mucho mejor que el tuyo creo, me dice sonriendo y arqueando una ceja.

Decido investigar un poco más.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?

_ Relajado, leer algunos libros, dar un paseo por el océano. No mucho.

_ Suena muy bien, Gail.

_ Sí, lo fue, me contesta con una gran sonrisa.

_Ella todavía no ha mencionado a su marido. Bien, es hora de jugar o pagar._

_ ¿Estabas caminando con el Señor Jones?

Ella parpadea hacia mí, sus ojos azules preciosos se nublan. _¡Oh, mierda!_

_ Mi esposo murió hace cinco años. Había pensado que lo habías visto en mi archivo, Jason.

_ Yo... no he leído tu expediente, Gail.

_ ¡Oh! Hace una pausa, y luego sonríe. ¡Ya veo!

Me doy cuenta que la estoy mirando, su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente y su respiración queda atrapada en su garganta. Doy un paso hacia delante cuando suena el maldito intercomunicador de la cocina.

Gail parpadea dos veces y luego responde:

_ Sí, señor Grey... ahora mismo se lo llevo.

Ella sonríe dulcemente y se afana sobre la cocina, con las mejillas rosadas. Niego con la cabeza. _¿Qué estás haciendo, ¡mierda!, Taylor? ¡Ella es del personal! ¡Tú eres del personal! ¿Quieres perder tu jodido puesto de trabajo?_

Me dirijo de nuevo a mi oficina y desecho la idea de los dos juntos. Es una maldita regla de oro, nunca, pero nunca, te folles a tus compañeros de trabajo. Por supuesto, eso no fue un problema cuando estuve en la Marina. _Tal vez, entonces, deberías retirarte a un jodido monasterio de mierda, Taylor._

Para aclarar mi mente, pienso en lo que Gail me dijo de la Sra. Lincoln y lo que he leído en su expediente, amiga de la familia, está en los negocios con Grey, no se siente intimidada por él, la forma en que ella lo regaña, tiene su propio código de acceso privado, es fría y autoritaria, trabajó para ella cuando era un adolescente, es una siniestra hija de puta... y de repente lo entiendo, toda esa cosa del S & M, la razón por la que Grey nunca tuvo una cita, la razón de que su familia no sepa nada acerca de su estilo de vida retorcida. Todo se resume en una cosa: la Sra. Elena Lincoln.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

_ ¡Oh, Taylor!, te voy a galopar hasta que estalles como el champán caliente.

Levanto la vista y veo a Gail caliente, muy caliente, sus ojos azules ardientes en deseo, mis manos ruedan por su cuerpo hasta tocar sus pechos llenos, redondos y hermosos.

Nos movemos juntos como si fuéramos el uno para el otro y sé que estoy cerca, tan cerca... y me corro.

_ ¡Oh, Dios!

Un ruido de un zumbido persistente se entromete en el momento.

¿Qué carajo? Mi puta alarma se ha disparado.

Y me despierto. Solo. Y... ¿Oh qué? Sudoroso. ¿Un sueño húmedo de mierda? ¡No me lo puedo creer! _¿Cómo si fueras un adolescente de mierda? No jodas, Taylor._

Peleo por salir de las sabanas arrugadas y me siento en el borde de la cama, intentando calmar mis pensamientos salvajes y la respiración entrecortada.

Sólo un sueño. Pero un sueño de primera. Por Dios. No he tenido un sueño así desde... nunca he tenido un sueño así. Culpo a Grey y toda esa mierda perversa que tiene, sin doble sentido, en este apartamento de mierda.

Me tambaleo sobre mis pies y voy a la ducha, tengo que lavar el sueño, la rigidez, la confusión naciente. Este no soy yo. No es así como me comporto. No soy tan estúpido como para joder con el personal. No voy a hacer perder su puesto a Gail. _No importa lo mucho que lo desees. Para esto ahora, Taylor, toma ya el jodido control._

Me arrastro de nuevo a mi habitación con una sensación de depresión. La cama es un desastre y, ay dios, todo es un lío de mierda.

Me visto rápidamente, sudadera y zapatillas de deporte, y luego tiro de las sábanas y las enrollo para llevarlas arriba, al lavadero.

_¡Mierda! ¡Gail!_

_ Buenos días, Jason. ¿Has dormido bien?

_Sí, jodidamente bien._

_ Muy bien gracias, Gail.

_ Realmente no tienes que hacer eso, ya lo sabes, dice, señalando las sabanas. Dámelas, yo las llevaré.

_¡Mierda! ¡No!_

_ No, está bien, yo lo puedo hacer, le digo con demasiado énfasis.

Su cara se cae.

_ En realidad, no es ningún problema. Es bueno tener a alguien más que cuidar como al Señor Grey.

No sé qué decir a eso. Nadie ha cuidado de mí desde... bueno, mi madre, supongo. La bruja ciertamente no lo hizo. Pero tal vez no estoy siendo justo, los dos éramos tan jóvenes y yo estaba lejos intentando salvar al mundo en nombre de los Marines de . Me doy cuenta de que no he respondido a Gail y ella me está mirando un poco dolida.

_ Viejos hábitos, Gail, murmuro, arrojando las sábanas en la lavadora y dando un portazo.

Ella me sonríe.

_ Entiendo. Pero, por favor, déjame hacerlo en el futuro. Ya tienes bastante con el Señor Grey.

Su suave recordatorio me hace mirar el reloj. ¡_Mierda! Las 05.59 am, y el hijo de puta no se retrasa._

_ Gracias, Gail. Le digo sobre mi hombro mientras corro a la sala principal.

Oigo su voz riéndose a mis espaldas.

_ ¡No hay de qué!

Grey está saliendo de su dormitorio cuando llego al vestíbulo. Justo en ese momento. Él me lanza una mirada curiosa.

_ ¿Todo bien, Taylor? _¡Mierda, al tipo, realmente, no se le escapa nada!_

_ Sí, señor.

Él asiente con la cabeza, mirando distraído. Montamos el ascensor hasta la planta baja, en nuestro silencio habitual. Entonces dice:

_ He cambiado el horario de la mañana. Voy a ver al Dr. Flynn a las 8.30am. Todos sus datos con la dirección están en su escritorio.

_ Sí, señor.

Me pregunto si está enfermo. Se ve bien, tal vez un poco más distraído que de costumbre.

Pero él recorre, sin ninguna tregua, el trayecto habitual de diez kilómetros, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que recibe de otros corredores, especialmente las del sector femenino. Sospecho que sabe que es un hijo de puta bien parecido, pero le importa una mierda. Ciertamente nunca le he visto utilizar su físico con nadie, ni siquiera con la magnífica Gail. _Y mejor que ni se le ocurra._

A las 8:15 am, estamos en el coche y nos dirigimos a ver al doctor. Estoy sorprendido cuando me doy cuenta de que el Dr. Flynn no es un médico sino un psiquiatra. No sé qué pensar de esto, sólo puede significar que Grey sabe que tiene problemas y está tratando de lidiar con ellos. Y por un momento trato de imaginar lo que debe ser tener una riqueza incalculable, y la responsabilidad de más de treinta mil empleados a la edad de veintitrés años, tener un jodido comienzo de pesadilla en la vida, y tener las garras de una mujer como la señora Lincoln escarbando muy cerca de él. Pero mi imaginación no es tan buena. No tengo ni puta idea de cómo se debe sentir con toda esa mierda.

Por lo tanto, sólo tengo que esperar, gracias a Dios que soy un simple mortal, y repaso el resto de su agenda para la semana. Realmente me gustaría tener una tarde libre para poder ir y echar un vistazo a esos jardines de infancia para Sophie y pasar un rato agradable, preferentemente, con Gail. Voy a esperar y ver en qué tipo de estado de ánimo está cuando haya terminado con el loquero.

Él está ahí por una hora y media, pero parece tranquilo cuando sale. Así que en el camino a la oficina, me arriesgo a preguntar.

_ ¿Señor?

_ ¿Sí, Taylor?

_ Me preguntaba si podía tomar la tarde libre. Me volvería a 19:00 para llevarle a la recaudación de fondos en el Fairmont.

Frunce el ceño. Bueno, valió la pena preguntar.

_ ¡Joder! La recaudación de fondos. Sí, por supuesto, Taylor. Tome el Audi, si lo desea. Avise a la Sra. Jones para que envíe mi esmoquin a la oficina, me voy a ir directamente desde allí.

_ Gracias, señor.

Una vez más, el hijo de puta me pone a la defensiva: _Tome el Audi._

Joder me encanta conducir ese coche. Además de ser una gama muy alta, cuenta con una amplia visibilidad y dispone de todas las medidas de seguridad que existen. Pero lo mejor de todo, es el sistema de sonido que Grey ha mandado a instalar, es fantástico. Es como tener a los músicos en el coche contigo.

Echo un vistazo a sus CDs, es una mezcla muy ecléctica incluyendo de todo, Rat Pack, Alicia Keys, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Springsteen, Puccini, Chopin, y un poco de música antigua medieval que nunca he escuchado. Me pongo Californication y subo el volumen bastante alto.

He enviado mensajes de texto a la bruja para hacerle saber que estoy llegando. Tratamos de mantener la comunicación al mínimo. Pero primero tengo que echar un vistazo a estas escuelas. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy buscando, voy a confiar en mis instintos cuando llegue. Realmente tengo muchas ganas de hacer de papá.

La primera escuela es jodidamente horrible, lleno de niños pequeños que se ensucian y se comen los gusanos, en lugar de vestir uniformes y estar sentados en filas, aprendiendo las capitales de los estados. _Son tres, por el amor de Dios_. El director es un verdadero gilipollas, demasiado, así que le doy mi mejor mirada de tipo duro que está hasta la polla y lo dejo temblando dentro sus zapatos sin cordones.

Los dos siguientes son mucho más a mi gusto: tranquilos, amistosos, los niños con aspecto feliz y excelentes instalaciones. El último tal vez tiene la ventaja, de que parece que hacen un montón de campamentos de día y esas cosas al aire libre. No estoy seguro de cómo mi princesa Sophie se sentirá acerca de todo eso, pero seguro que se parece a su padre. Aún así, siempre puedo jugar limpio y dejar decidir a la bruja. Será más fácil si ella toma alguna elección en el asunto. Voy a decirle que el nuevo jefe va a pagar una u otra.

Cuando Sophie me ve, ella tropieza, se contonea por el camino mientras me grita: "¡Papá! ¡Papá! "

Es un momento agridulce, al ver a mi niña preciosa y también sabiendo que yo sólo puedo disfrutar una pequeña parte de la vida de mi hija.

Me arrodillo y me echa los brazos regordetes alrededor de mi cuello y entierro mi cara en su pelo suave y rizado. No me lleno lo suficiente de este increíble olor de mi bebé.

_ ¡Hola, mi niña! Creo que has vuelto a crecer. ¿Tienes un beso para tu papá?

Ella me planta un beso ruidoso y húmedo en la mejilla y luego arruga su pequeña nariz.

_ ¡Ugh, pinchas, papá! Y frota con cuidado su dedo por la barba tenue que me ha crecido desde esta mañana.

Miro hacia arriba y la bruja me está mirando.

_ Jason.

_ Lucy. ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien. ¿Y tú?

_ Bien.

Ella suspira.

_ Sigues siendo el mismo gran conversador, Jason.

Frunzo el ceño, pero me tengo que morder la lengua por el centenar de recuerdos que vienen a mi mente, no delante de Sophie.

Le hablo de las escuelas que he visto. Naturalmente, ella está enojada por que mi elección se restringe sólo a estas dos.

_ ¿Y si yo quiero decidir una escuela totalmente diferente, un mejor lugar para enviar a mi hija?

Sophie está jugando en el patio trasero, un juego complicado con un conjunto de caballos de plástico.

_ Es nuestra hija. Y puedes elegir, cualquiera de esas dos escuelas, la que prefieras.

_ ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta ninguna de las dos?

_ No se trata de lo que te gusta, es lo que es mejor para Sophie, y esas son las mejores.

_ ¿Quién lo dice?

_ Mira, Lucy. Son buenas escuelas. Sólo tienes que ir y echar un vistazo.

_ Estás tratando de intimidarme para que haga lo que tú quieras, como siempre, Jason.

_ Por el amor de Dios, Lucy, acaba de ir y ¡mierda!, las he visto.

_ No me grites, Jason. No estamos casados.

_¡Gracias, mierda!_

_ Parecen grandes escuelas. Sólo tienes que ir y verlas, me decido a probar un tono más conciliador, por favor.

Hay una pausa.

_ ¿Cómo está tu nuevo trabajo?, me pregunta al fin.

_ Está bien. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

_ Bien.

_ Bueno.

Silencio.

_ ¿No tenemos nada más que decir el uno al otro?

_ No.

_ Bueno.

Entro en el jardín y beso a mi princesa. Está en medio de su juego así que ella me dice adiós con la mano de lejos, imperiosamente. Ella es tan parecida a su madre. Pero yo la amo endiabladamente de todos modos.

La recaudación de fondos en el Fairmont es tan jodidamente aburrida que estoy en peligro de quedarme dormido con los ojos abiertos. Por el trabajo que hago, he estado en muchas reuniones de estas de alta sociedad, maratones de gente hablando llenos de aburrimiento, sólo un montón de gente rica, mostrando su dinero. Todo es por buenas causas, pero todo tan jodidamente aburrido. Por lo que me dice Andrea, Grey asiste a dos o tres de estas cosas al mes. No sé cómo Grey lo soporta. _No sé cómo voy a aguantarlo_.

Hay alrededor de 250 personas en total y una media docena de ellos tiene seguridad. Como yo, rondan en la parte de atrás, con los ojos parpadeando por la habitación en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, algo que puede ser señal de peligro. Reconozco a uno de ellos: James Rayment, un tipo inglés, ex-SAS, duro como una roca de mierda. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia mí y yo asiento posteriormente. No hablamos.

Estoy empezando a ser capaz de leer el lenguaje corporal de Grey y puedo decir que está bastante aburrido. Lo esconde bien, pero puedo ver que él está sosteniendo su cuerpo rígido y luego cada pocos minutos se olvida y empieza a estar inquieto, y luego se da cuenta, y otra vez pone rígida su columna vertebral, tratando de mantener su atención. Creo que al hablante que tiene actualmente en frente tiene unos tres minutos antes de que Grey se marche de allí.

Empiezo a contar. A los tres minutos y 45 segundos Grey me mira y me hace un guiño sutil. _¡Sí, soy bueno!_

Se desliza fuera de la mesa, le susurra algo al calvo a su izquierda y da pasos de distancia de la mesa. El orador vacila con su partida, lo sigue con sus ojos desde su sitio, pero Grey es un hombre con una misión, quiere salir de allí.

Estoy a punto de reunirme con él en la salida cuando Rayment inclina la cabeza y me envía un mensaje sutil. Él golpea su auricular suavemente y pone tres dedos en la manga de su chaqueta. Yo frunzo el ceño y asiento con la cabeza hacia atrás. Él levanta una ceja como si me hiciera una pregunta, y mira hacia la salida. Me está preguntando si necesito ayuda. Probablemente no, le doy una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza y él indica que él comprende. Pero ahora estoy en estado de alerta.

Rayment me ha dicho que hay civiles afuera, sin armas, pero provocando algún caos. Esta es probablemente la situación de bajo nivel que Welch me advirtió cuando tomé este trabajo. Rayment me está ofreciendo también un informe de seguridad y me hace saber que tiene ojos y oídos fuera de esta habitación, así que estoy tranquilo, lo que se nos viene encima está bajo control.

Grey está a punto de salir de la habitación, pero se para a mirarme. Estrecho mi mirada ligeramente a sus ojos y niego con la cabeza. Se ve molesto pero espera a que llegue a él.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Taylor?

_ Tres hombres en el vestíbulo, posible intercepción en mente. Debemos salir por la salida de incendios, señor.

Grey busca la salida más cercana de incendios, pero uno de los invitados se ha tirado a dormir allí en su silla. _Si vamos por allí, vamos a tener que despertarlo._

Grey niega con la cabeza y empieza a abrir la puerta principal.

_ Si yo pudiera ir primero, señor.

Frunce el ceño, pero me permite salir delante de él. Los veo de inmediato y me sorprende que la seguridad del hotel no los sacara afuera, putos aficionados inútiles.

Dos están sentados fingiendo leer los periódicos y el tercero está apoyado en una columna, tratando sin conseguirlo, de pasar indiferente.

Casualmente reviso mi arma. No quiero tirar innecesariamente, Grey ya me ha dejado muy claro sus sentimientos sobre las armas, pero si eso significa hacer mi trabajo, no me importa un carajo lo que piense, y él lo sabe.

Yo no tengo que decir a Grey que los hombres son motivo de preocupación, él puede leer la situación como yo. Pero otros dos hombres entran en el vestíbulo y las probabilidades no son tan favorables. Miro a Grey, él no entra en pánico, de hecho parece que está disfrutando. ¡Mierda! Realmente espero que él no vaya a empezar nada.

Cuando ven a Grey, cuatro de los hombres empiezan a cantar.

__ _¡Jaulas más grandes! ¡Las cadenas más largas!

_ ¡Devoren a los ricos!

_ ¡Poder para el pueblo!

_ ¡Un fantasma invade el mundo!

Grey pone los ojos en blanco. ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!, ¿podrían ser menos originales?

Estoy divertido, cuatro hombres le están gritando en la cara y él está irritado por su falta de originalidad. _¿Hay algo que se le pase a este tipo? _Tomo nota de que un reportero acampado en el vestíbulo se ha despertado y está tomando fotos. Ya me ocuparé de él más tarde.

La seguridad del hotel se está moviendo a un ritmo lento, convergiendo a los cuatro hombres cantando. El servicio de aparcacoches está de pie con la boca abierta, con su dedo metido en el culo en lugar de ir a buscar nuestro coche, _maldito gilipollas._

El quinto hombre, del tamaño de un defensa, tiene toda mi atención, claramente él está al mando. Él tiene algo oculto en la mano y podría ser un arma. Pero uno de los equipos de seguridad de mierda de hotel se interpone entre Grey y yo y veo al quinto hombre hacer su movimiento.

Empujo al de seguridad de mi camino cuando el quinto hombre levanta la mano.

_ ¡Christian! le grito elevando mi voz mientras el obstáculo de la guardia cae.

Grey se gira, ve el peligro, baja sus manos y una rodilla, y con la otra pierna barre las piernas por debajo de su atacante. El hombre cae pesadamente, dejando caer su arma. Grey lo patea, lo lanza boca abajo sobre su frente y le quita su arma de la espalda, con el pie y el brazo lo mantiene en una llave brutal, manteniendo sus manos libres. Mira alrededor de sus ojos, en busca de peligro, pero la seguridad del hotel ya ha contenido a los otros cuatro hombres.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Rayment y a otros dos profesionales que salen de la sala, armas en mano.

Grey permite a uno de los guardias de seguridad que recojan al hombre en el suelo, que está iracundo. Puedo recuperar el arma caída: una lata de pintura roja.

Se acerca Rayment a mí.

- ¿Estás bien, amigo?

_ Sí, gracias por el aviso, Rayment.

Sacudo la cabeza y veo que Rayment está sonriendo. Miro a Grey, preguntándome si todavía tengo trabajo, no debería haber dejado que la seguridad del hotel se interpusiera entre nosotros. Él está mirando al fotógrafo que acaba de tomar las fotos de toda una vida: Christian Grey maltratando a un manifestante anticapitalista en uno de los mejores hoteles de Seattle.

Camino hacia el fotógrafo y él está sacando fotos todo el tiempo, alejándose de mí.

_ ¡Usted no me puede tocar! Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, hombre.

Lo ignoro. ¿Él está haciendo su trabajo? Sí, bueno, yo estoy haciendo el mío.

Saco la cámara de sus manos y echo un vistazo a todas las fotos que ha tomado. El tipo es bastante bueno, ha cogido la cosa entera, incluyendo el aspecto de goce feroz en el rostro de Grey cuando él tenía en el suelo a ese hijo de puta. Borro todas las imágenes y, sólo por buenas medidas, saco la tarjeta de memoria, la doblo entre mis dedos, y luego le doy la espalda, dejándolo completamente destrozado. Sabe que acaba de perder por lo menos un pellizco de veinte mil dólares por la pérdida de esas fotos.

Él comienza a hablar sobre la Primera Enmienda y la libertad de prensa, pero me importa una mierda. Estoy de un humor de mierda asqueroso.

Grey, por otra parte, parece que está disfrutando.

_ Voy a por el coche señor, le digo, echando una mirada malvada al empleado del parking que sigue actuando como una figura de cera.

_ Bien, Taylor, Grey dice afablemente.

El gerente del hotel viene corriendo. El hijo de puta grasoso está pálido, tiene los ojos muy abiertos con aprensión, que va a ser de su puesto si Christian Grey presenta una queja.

_ Lo siento mucho, señor Grey. Nunca... No puedo creer... hablaré con nuestro equipo de seguridad... esto es un shock... nunca en el Fairmont, nunca antes... mis disculpas, señor... yo...

Grey le hace callar con un gesto de su mano mientras le mira con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

_ Un memorable evento para recaudar fondos, Señor Dalton, dice secamente y luego se aleja, dejando al gerente tirándose de la corbata, con el rostro sudoroso por el miedo.

El servicio de aparcacoches por fin ha aparecido con el coche. Deja caer las llaves en mi mano y me esquiva a un lado antes de que pueda decirle nada a él, o algo peor. Sabiamente, él no espera una propina.

Grey se desliza dentro del coche, cierro las puertas y nos alejamos, esquivando al resto de los fotógrafos de mierda que se agrupan fuera, rebuznando como una manada de burros follando.

A medida que nos alejamos, yo capto su mirada en el espejo retrovisor.

_ Dale las gracias a tu amigo de mi parte, Taylor. Entradas Premium para el próximo partido de los Marineros, ¿estaría bien?

_ Gracias, señor, murmuro.

Parece divertido, pero no habla de nuevo.

Supongo que esto ha sido todo un cambio a hacer fusiones y adquisiciones.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Su nombre es Leila Williams. Eso es lo que dice en el informe de seguridad que Welch me ha enviado. Ella tiene veintisiete años, una estudiante de arte de medio tiempo, trabajando en una pequeña galería de arte en la zona de Belltown, cinco o más manzanas del Pike Place Market. Ella firmó su Acuerdo de Confidencialidad y el jefe tiene una cita para reunirse con ella a las 8pm. Su fotografía muestra a una mujer bonita, con el pelo largo de color castaño hasta los hombros y ojos marrones.

Ella tiene algunos delitos menores por intoxicación pública y uno por posesión de marihuana, cuando estaba en su adolescencia. Nada desde entonces. Ella se mudó hacia el oeste, hace tres años y ha trabajado constantemente desde entonces.

¿Entonces por qué diablos quiere ser la sumisa de Grey?

He contratado una habitación sin gracia en un edificio de oficinas sin complicaciones para la entrevista. Obviamente él no puede hacer este tipo de entrevistas en su oficina y él no la llevará a Escala hasta que se haya decidido que se cerrará el contrato. Los hoteles están fuera de Christian Grey el _soltero solitario_. Quien sabe si cualquier paparazzi podría estar acechando detrás de cualquier maceta para tener la oportunidad de hacer dinero.

He trabajado para un montón de hombres ricos desde que me metí en la protección personal. Grey no es el primero en utilizar las prostitutas y no es la primera vez que me han pedido que se las busque. Algunas de las prostitutas que he conocido, son profesionales, es decir, han sido bien educadas. La gente racional no las ven como una simple transacción sobre la base de las fuerzas del mercado, es muy simple: tienen algo que vender y alguien está más que dispuesto a pagar bien por ello. Están muy bien vestidas, muy limpias, conducen coches de los más caros, de los que yo nunca podría pagar.

Conozco el otro lado también, sucio, lleno de drogadictos, mujeres ordinarias, horribles, con las cuales uno cruzaría la calle sólo para evitarlas. Usted se sorprendería de saber a cuántos hombres se le ponen la polla dura por estar con este tipo de mujeres. Una imprudencia bien temeraria que ni siquiera yo les cubriría la espalda. Un hombre que se arriesga de esta manera, no puedo acompañarlo ahí. No puedo proteger a un hombre que persigue este tipo de emociones. O tal vez me estoy engañando a mi mismo, no puedo trabajar con un hombre que se aprovecha de las mujeres, que las usa y las tira como basura.

Tal vez sea una pequeña distinción, pero yo tengo mis límites.

Ahora la situación de Dominante/Sumisa, es algo que aún no entiendo. Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía una diferencia entre el Sexo Masoquismo. Hasta que empecé a trabajar con Grey. _Vivir y aprender_.

No es que hemos hablado de ello. Yo no subo al coche a preguntarle a mi jefe: Buenos días señor, ¿cómo lo llevas? Así que usted está pensando hoy en sacarle la mierda a una mujer, ¿cómo funciona eso? No, yo escucho con atención sus instrucciones, solo hago mi tarea de mierda.

Resulta que Grey ha estado teniendo estas relaciones desde hace años. Él guarda los archivos en un cajón cerrado con llave en su escritorio. He visto los archivos. La señorita Williams es el número de expediente 12. ¿Y sabes qué? Todas las otras sumisas tenían el pelo largo y castaño, también. Lo cual es un alivio. Y ahora entiendo por qué Gail, Andrea, y todas las otras mujeres cercanas a Grey de una manera profesional son rubias, por lo que no se siente atraído por ellas. Gracias a Dios. Vencer a la mierda de tu jefe por mirar demasiado a tu mujer no es un movimiento fácil. O la mujer que podría ser tu mujer. Mí mujer.

He trabajado para Grey desde hace dos meses y no tengo que joder a ninguna parte con Gail. Ella es amable, hablamos, nos reímos juntos y eso es todo. He revisado mi contrato con Grey de nuevo y no hay nada allí sobre las relaciones con otros miembros del personal, pero todavía no estoy seguro si él puede despedir mi culo por si algo pasa entre Gail y yo.

Así que en un miércoles por la tarde, en junio, un par de semanas antes del cumpleaños número veinticuatro del jefe, lo estoy llevando a la oficina que alquilé.

¿Tengo que estar de acuerdo? No es necesario que lo esté. Este es mi trabajo. Pero tengo que decir que me siento incómodo conmigo mismo, porque yo sé lo que él le quiere hacer a esta mujer. Si lo que quería era tirarse a una morena, supongo que podría aceptar eso. Bueno, después de todo, esto es consensual. No sé en qué términos se catalogaría esto como legal, yo lo catalogaría como prostitución. Perdón, no tengo un título de abogado de mierda. Pero el hecho es que yo sé que a parte de tirársela, él quiere sacar toda la mierda de ella. Quiero decir he visto todas las mierdas que tiene en su cuarto de juegos: cinturones, bastones, látigos, cadenas, esposas y otras cosas que no quiero ni pensar. Está bien, puedo entender el juego de las esposas, pero ¿por qué Grey quiere hacerle daño a una mujer así? Y lo que es peor ¿por qué ella quiere que se lo hagan?

Es un fanático del control en el trabajo y gracias a él, mucha gente llega a pagar su hipoteca cada mes. Para la gente que trabaja duro y se entrega a su trabajo, es generoso hasta la exageración. Y sé que es sincero acerca de su proyecto de agricultura en la Universidad. Además él ha pagado porque Sophie vaya al mejor preescolar de la ciudad, incluso la bruja de mi ex mujer ha tenido que aceptar que es una muy buena escuela.

La verdad es que Grey es una cagada, pero al menos él lo sabe. Algunas cosas malas le deben haber pasado cuando niño y me he dado cuenta que nadie lo toca, él no permite que nadie lo toque, ni siquiera su familia. Nadie lo abraza, ni una palmadita en la espalda. Bueno sólo Mía que sabe por donde abordarlo, ella se le lanza y lo agarra por los brazos. Pero me he dado cuenta que ella se cuida de cómo lo hace. La excepción de la regla, es la mujer Lincoln. Cualquiera que sea su historia, yo apostaría mi último dólar a que ella tuvo algo que ver con sus gustos. Casi que apostaría mis bolas de que ella sin duda lo metió en la escena de BDSM.

Hago un rápido recorrido por la oficina, luego lo escolto hasta ella. La única persona alrededor es un tipo de seguridad de la noche, que nos pasa sin pestañear y un limpiador de aspecto hispano que lleva auriculares mientras pule los pisos.

Cuando la señorita Williams llega, ella se ve nerviosa y tiene un aspecto más joven que la fotografía. Tiene buena pinta, aunque es muy flaca para mi gusto. Yo prefiero una mujer con curvas. _La mente en el trabajo Taylor._

La llevo a la oficina alquilada y espero afuera. No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué tipo de preguntas Grey le estará haciendo. ¿A quien coño le preguntan en un trabajo si se lo quieren tirar por el culo? La mayoría de los jefes no se molestan en preguntar eso.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, ella se va pareciendo bastante satisfecha de sí misma, así que supongo que es un hecho. El Jefe tiene nueva sumisa. En el coche cuando hacemos nuestro camino de regreso al Escala, Grey me dice que ordene un nuevo Audi A3 en color azul, a nombre de Leila Williams y entregarlo en su dirección del barrio Broadview. No es de extrañar que ella se viera tan jodidamente satisfecha de sí misma. Espero que ella sienta lo mismo cuando la estén golpeando para sacarle los siete tonos de mierda.

Leyendo en Internet veo que a algunas mujeres les gusta toda esa basura. Yo de verdad no lo entiendo en absoluto. Incluso hay lugares, clubes nocturnos en Seattle, donde las mujeres pagan para que los hombres las golpeen y se las follen. Tal vez estoy en el trabajo equivocado. Sospecho que el jefe solía ir a lugares así, pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado ahora para un mega millonario famoso.

Grey se dirige directamente a su estudio cuando entra y yo me dirijo directamente a la cocina para mi arreglo personal con Gail.

Ella sonríe cuando me ve y es como si de repente veo el sol en una mañana de Seattle. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

_ Hola, Jason. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

_ Medio aburrido ¿y el tuyo?

Ella se ríe.

_ Bueno, tal vez pueda animarte con _linguini alla Puttanesca_.

_ Suena bien, Gail. Pero todo lo que tú cocinas es buenísimo.

_ Deja la adulación Jason. Ella me pasa un vaso y una botella de cerveza. Aunque no creo que la adulación esté en la lista de tu trabajo, prosigue.

Suspiro pensando en algunas de las cosas raras que están en mi descripción de trabajo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo me debato entre si mencionarle a la señorita Williams, me imagino que ella de alguna manera, más temprano que tarde lo sabrá.

_ El jefe ha conseguido otra de sus mujeres. Una nueva sumisa.

_ ¡Oh! Solo alcanza a decir.

Su cara se cae. Puedo decir que ella siente lo mismo que yo.

_ Bueno supongo que eso tenía que suceder. Me dice suspirando. ¿Por qué un hombre agradable y joven como el señor Grey, tiene la necesidad de… bueno… ya sabes? El tiene un buen corazón, yo no entiendo de dónde le viene toda esa oscuridad.

Creo que tengo un mejor pensamiento sobre la situación de Gail, pero eso no quiere decir que lo entiendo.

_ Gail, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella me mira expectante, sus grandes ojos azules curiosos.

_ Por supuesto, Jason. Cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes.

_ Bueno, me preguntaba, ¿qué te dijo el jefe acerca de estas mujeres y de su... eh… sala de juegos?

Por un breve instante me parece ver parpadear con decepción su rostro, pero se ha ido tan rápido que no puedo estar seguro.

_ Bueno, cuando llegué para el trabajo, firmé mi acuerdo, por supuesto.

_ Claro, le digo.

_ Y tuvimos una especie normal de entrevista. Me preguntó acerca de los otros lugares en que yo había trabajado, por qué había dejado mi último trabajo y así sucesivamente. Yo pensaba que era un joven muy agradable, muy serio para su edad. Me explicó que vivió aquí solo, pero que estaba pensando en contratar a un personal adicional para su seguridad, pero eso era todo. No tenía familia que viviera con él, ni esposa ni hijos. Yo sabía que el trabajo era atenderlo durante la semana y que él me podía necesitar de vez en cuando los fines de semana. Me dijo que tenía que hacerme cargo de la casa, organizar las compras, cocinar, la limpieza, y organizar cualquier mantenimiento del hogar. Ya sabes lo de siempre.

Hace una pausa.

_ Admito que estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de cómo trabajar para un hombre tan joven. No estaba segura de si podría... intentar cualquier cosa. Sobre todo porque yo estaría viviendo sola con él durante varios meses, para empezar. Pero luego dijo que tenía una invitada que venía cada fin de semana. Me sentí aliviada porque, por supuesto, pensé que se refería a una novia.

Ella suspira. ¡Dios mío, entonces me dijo, y yo nunca lo olvidaré! Mi fin de semana es un invitado casi como un empleado. Un empleado especial. La señorita Saunders no se mezcla ni con la familia, ni con conocidos de negocios, ni con el personal. Me sorprendió, pero no tan sorprendida como tú puedes pensar, porque como sabrás soy un Ama de Llaves y he visto muchas excentricidades en mi trabajo. Debes entenderme Jason.

Asiento con la cabeza. Jodidamente cierto.

_ Entonces el señor Grey me sugirió que mirara alrededor del apartamento, para que lo conociera y viera en lo que me estaba metiendo. Esas fueron sus palabras. Yo estaba encantada. El lugar era moderno y luminoso y bien ventilado, tanto para el personal como para el Señor Grey, la cocina estaba bien equipada, un sueño para trabajar. Y luego… entré en su sala de juegos… Se me cayó la mandíbula.

Ella niega con la cabeza, incrédula ante el recuerdo.

_ Me sentí como Alicia cayendo por el agujero del conejo. Mi reacción inmediata fue que yo no podía trabajar para él. Así que volví a su estudio y le dije que no podía aceptar el trabajo. No parecía sorprendido hablarme de la situación con más detalle. Casi se me salió preguntarle, porque bueno, estaba curiosa en cuanto a lo que me pudiera decir. Me dijo que era un cuarto de juegos para uso exclusivo de sí mismo y para el huésped del fin de semana y que todo lo que pasaba ahí, era consensual. Dijo que eran sólo ellos dos sin ningún invitado adicional. También me aseguró que era una relación puramente profesional. Pero yo tenía mis dudas. Me dijo que si quería pensarlo antes de darle una respuesta, pero la verdad yo no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de aceptar el trabajo. Nos dimos la mano y me fui.

_ ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¡Estoy tan curioso ahora!

_ Conocí a su madre. La Dra. Trevelyan llegó justo en el momento en que me iba. La vi tan dulce. Y él era tan bueno con ella, cariñoso, de lo más normal. Nos presentó y ella se sonrió y dijo que estaba tranquila al saber que alguien estaba al cuidado de su hijo. Y el Señor Grey se echó a reír y le volteó los ojos. Me fui a la casa y lo pensé mucho. Al final me decidí por un mes de prueba y bueno, aquí estoy.

Ella sonríe. Y me sorprende, es una mujer valiente.

_ Pero estoy curiosa, Jason. ¿Cuáles fueron tus primeras impresiones?

Ella me puso en un aprieto. Así que prefiero irme por la honestidad.

_ Pensé que era un hijo de puta retorcido.

Gail se sonríe. ¡Bueno bastante!

_ Y si había algo ilegal o si estaban niños o cabras involucradas... o cualquier cosa extraña, yo no estuviera aquí.

Creo que la he sorprendido, pero luego empieza a reír y no puedo evitar reír también.

_ ¿cabras? dice ella, con los ojos bailando con humor.

_ ¡Sí! Le digo, riendo, ¡menos mal que no hay cabras!

_ ¡No hay cabras! Ella está de acuerdo.

Miro hacia arriba y veo de pie a Grey en la puerta mirándonos. Me pregunto cuánto ha escuchado, pero él no parece preocupado.

_ ¡Oh! Buenas tardes, Señor Grey, dice Gail.

_ Me temo que el Señor Taylor está demasiado interesado en mi receta de cabra al curry.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi cerveza.

Grey se me queda viendo y dice:

_ No puedo pensar que cabra al curry sería una comida que me gustaría ver en su menú, señora Jones.

_ No, señor, dice ella, con la cara seria. No hay cabras.

Hay una pausa incómoda mientras mantengo mis ojos hacia abajo, mirando a mi cerveza como si fuera la última agua en el desierto.

_ El linguini alla Puttanesca estará listo en cinco minutos, Señor Grey, dice ella, sonriéndole con suavidad.

_ Gracias, señora Jones, suena excelente, mejor que la cabra. Y me gustaría revisar los menús de la semana después.

_ Por supuesto, señor, le dice.

Él se aleja y no puedo dejar de pensar qué piensa cuando escucha la risa de otras personas en su casa. Porque ninguna risa es con él. La idea es aleccionadora. Miro hacia arriba y Gail sigue sonriéndome, me distrae de mis pensamientos. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

_ Jason, dice ella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

_ Claro, Gail, ¿qué es?

_ ¿Alguna vez me vas a invitar a salir?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Gail me quita el aliento.

Es divertida e inteligente y tiene el culo más fantástico de toda mujer que haya conocido. Y créanme, ya que ella me preguntó si alguna vez iba a invitarla a salir, he tratado la mayor parte del tiempo de no pensar en eso.

__ Jason, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

__ Claro, Gail, ¿qué es?_

__ ¿Alguna vez me vas a invitar a salir?_

Vuelvo a pensar esa noche. Ella no tenía por qué pedírmelo dos veces. La única cosa que me había estado reteniendo era mi preocupación de que podría perder su puesto de trabajo. La mayoría de los empleadores prefieren pensar en su personal como célibes electrodomésticos inanimados. Yo no sé si será bien visto por Grey, pero si a Gail no le importa, bueno, yo no necesito una invitación escrita de mierda.

Allí estaba sentada, mirándome directamente, viéndome con esos hermosos ojos azules, se sentía tan cálida y confiada. Su mirada era magnética. Mi mano se inclinó sobre la mesa y le acaricié la mejilla. Sus párpados se agitaron y se apoyó en mi mano, suspirando suavemente.

La distancia sobre la mesa estaba demasiado lejos. Me puse de pie y caminé alrededor a su lado, atraído hacia ella. Puso sus manos suaves y frescas sobre las mías y se levantó. Ella sonrió y sentí que el aliento salía de mi cuerpo. Tan hermosa. Tan jodidamente hermosa.

Suavemente, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apretó mi cara hacia ella. Sus labios tocaron los míos y el deseo latía en mí. Yo no podía aguantar más, Dios me ayude. Yo quiero cada centímetro de ella.

Ella se apartó de mí, jadeando en busca de aliento, mi vehemencia la toma por sorpresa. Luego sonrió y sin decir una palabra, tomó mi mano y me llevó a su habitación.

Mil imágenes chocan en mi memoria: su piel, su olor, su suavidad, su calor, la ternura de sus caricias, su pasión ardiente por mí. Una y otra vez nuestros cuerpos en perfecta combinación. La soledad borrada por el sudor, los besos y el calor. ¡Follando divino! ¡Sentimos los fuegos artificiales! Nada más fresco, tranquilo y sereno que una mujer apasionada tomando lo que quiere.

Hemos dormido tal vez una hora cuando la alarma de mi reloj de pulsera se prende.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Está sonando la alarma!

Me siento aturdido y desorientado un poco. Entonces veo a Gail sonriéndome, con el pelo rubio revuelto todo como algodón de azúcar, un halo brillante alrededor de ella.

_ ¡Buenos días, no te asustes, Jason!

Se está riendo, burlándose de mí, y soy tan feliz que tengo esa sonrisa de colegial ridícula estampada en la cara.

Yo me acerco para besarla y por el más breve de los momentos quiero follarla de nuevo. Luego me pone la mano en el pecho y me empuja suavemente.

_ ¡Arriba!

_ ¡Sí, ya me paro! Ella se ríe.

_ Hay que trabajar. A pararse. Es hora de correr por la mañana con el Señor Grey.

Después de la noche maravillosa que pasé con Gail, la última cosa que quiero es meter una carrera de velocidad de seis millas con el jefe.

Ella me empuja de nuevo.

_ Voy a tenerte el desayuno esperando cuando vuelvas.

_ Dios, tú eres una mujer fantástica. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

_ Jason, ya me has tenido. La adulación no te llevará más lejos.

Me encojo de hombros.

_ ¿Estás segura de eso?

Se ríe de nuevo, entonces se agacha al suelo y recoge mis pantalones.

_ ¡Vete, no te olvides de tus pantalones!

_ Las palabras que todo hombre quiere escuchar, le digo sonriéndome.

Pero ahora tengo prisa. Recojo el resto de mi ropa y me paseo desnudo a través de la sala de estar hasta mi cuarto. Con la confianza de que Grey no va a venir a buscarme por el momento. Me pongo mi ropa de deporte, mis zapatos y salgo.

Grey está esperando en el vestíbulo. Parece enojado. Supongo que debe ser de último segundo. Creo que va a masticar mi culo, pero luego levanta las cejas y me mira escondiendo una sonrisa. _¿Cuál es su problema?_

Pero cuando entro en el ascensor, y echo un vistazo a los espejos, me veo como el infierno. Mi corte de pelo sobresale de un lado. No entiendo que sucedió, porque estoy seguro que no pasamos a dormir mucho tiempo. Parece que tengo un cartel colgado en mi pecho que dice: _Bien follado. _ Me pregunto si él va a decir algo.

Pero nada, no hay comentarios. Eso cambia cuando estamos fuera. En lugar de la habitual marcha, el hijo de puta va más rápido de su velocidad normal. El maldito parece que metió motores y recorre uno de nuestros circuitos más largos y cuando echo un vistazo a su cara, puedo ver que está sonriendo. ¡Él sabe! Yo no suelo tener problemas para mantenerme al día con un cliente en una carrera. Estoy acostumbrado a hijos de puta llenos de grasa que presentan cansancio en el camino alrededor de una pista de un kilómetro. Pero Grey me está ¡matando! Y él lo está disfrutando. Hijo de puta retorcido.

En el momento en que llegamos a Escala mis piernas se sienten como el plomo y mis ojos están a punto de salirse de su órbita y chorrear por mi cara. Pero él todavía no me ha dicho nada acerca de Gail. Tengo la sensación de que estará pensando algo.

Él se dirige a la ducha y me dejó de pie en el vestíbulo. Todo lo que me vaya a hacer o decir, no puedo cambiar lo que pasó, y yo no quiero hacerlo. De ninguna manera. Ni por un cabrón retorcido como Grey.

Gail está en la cocina. Ella se ve muy bien en su bendito uniforme limpio de camisa blanca y falda negra, con el pelo todavía húmedo.

No puedo contenerme a mí mismo. Me acerco y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella está cocinando y acaricio su cuello.

_ Hola cariño, ya estoy en casa, le digo en voz baja.

Ella se ríe.

_ Bueno, ve a la ducha y te daré algo para desayunar. ¡Ahora! O voy a terminar quemando esto. _Ay Dios, me encanta como me habla_.

En el momento en que salgo de la ducha, la cocina está vacía. Ella debe estar sirviéndole a Grey. De repente estoy ansioso de saber si él le dice algo a ella cuando no estoy ahí para defenderla. Si él comienza fastidiándola voy a matar al hijo de puta.

Estoy a mitad de camino por el pasillo cuando Gail regresa. Contempla la expresión de mi cara.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Jason? Te ves...

_ ¿Se dio cuenta Grey? ¿Te dijo algo?

_ ¿Sobre qué? Se ve realmente perpleja, pero estoy aliviado.

_ Es que... tengo la impresión de que esta mañana él se dio cuenta.

Ella se sonroja.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Cómo?

_ Supongo... Es que esta mañana estuvo más rudo que lo habitual.

Ella sonríe.

_ Sí, tú no estabas tan apuesto como siempre.

_ ¿Apuesto? nadie me ha llamado así.

_ ¿En serio? Creo que te ves muy bien en tu traje. Pero esta mañana..., dice riendo, no estabas tan elegante como siempre.

_ ¿Elegante y apuesto? Podría acostumbrarme a esas palabras, señora Jones.

_ Pues acostúmbrate Taylor. Entonces ella frunce el ceño. El Señor Grey no me dijo nada, parecía exactamente el mismo de siempre. Ah, y me pidió que te dijera que va a Bellevue esta noche a cenar con sus padres.

_ Ufff...

_ ¿No te gustan los Greys?

_ Sí, están bien. Es sólo que... Mía. Ella se ríe.

_ Señor Taylor ¿Me estás diciendo que un ex-Marine con sus años de experiencia en la protección de personal, no puede manejar a una chica de dieciocho años?

_ Sí, justamente por la edad que tiene.

_ ¿Quieres que vaya y te proteja?

_ Sí tú quieres señora Jones.

_ ¿Por cierto Taylor, en verdad estás asustado?

_ Jodidamente aterrorizado.

El día va pasando. No soy necesario por lo general cuando el jefe está en las Empresas Grey, así que me dirijo a la sala de CCTV y dormito un poco con los ojos abiertos, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. El resto del personal de seguridad me deja en paz, la mayoría son ex-servicios y saben por el aspecto de alguien, que ha estado despierto toda la noche. Simplemente asumen que tiene que ver con Grey, no ciertamente con la deliciosa Gail. Y ellos no van a saber. Algunas cosas son privadas.

A las 7:00pm la mayoría del personal se han ido, sólo unos pocos culos jala bolas, que quieren impresionar al jefe con su ética de trabajo. Tendrían que trabajar 24/7 para ponerse al día con él. Y hay unas pocas mujeres empleadas flotando en la recepción esperando que él las tome en cuenta. Sueñen señoras, no va a suceder. No ahora que tiene su sumisa nueva. Ella va a venir este fin de semana, supongo.

El pensamiento deteriora mi estado de ánimo. Gail estará ausente mientras que el jefe trae a su sumisa nueva, Leila. Tal vez voy a ser capaz de salir y ver a Sophie en vez de quedarme en el apartamento y ver a Grey en una de sus folladas maratónicas.

Pero primero tengo que pasar una noche en casa de los Greys o, más específicamente, pasar la noche evitando atenciones de la señorita Mía Grey. Me planteo la idea del camuflaje pero seguro que el jefe me hará preguntas si me consigue con la cara pintada de negro.

Él está tranquilo mientras vamos hacia Bellevue. Se adapta a mí, aunque un poco de conversación me ayudaría a mantenerme despierto.

Entro en la mansión de los Greys. Es hermosa y serena y otra vez me pregunto cómo alguien tan jodido podría haber salido de un lugar como este. Tal vez hay algunos recuerdos que ningún número de años felices puedan borrar. Por ejemplo, un recorrido por Irak, dos en Afganistán. Pero yo no era un niño y yo no estaba solo.

La señora Grey nos espera, con el rostro iluminado, al abrir la puerta del jefe, él sale del coche.

_ Feliz cumpleaños Christian querido, dice ella, besándolo en la mejilla con cuidado. Y felicidades por tu licencia de piloto de helicóptero.

Sí. El jefe consiguió su licencia la semana pasada. Y el bastardo obscenamente rico se ha comprado un Eurocopter equipado para vuelo nocturno. Vete a la mierda. Él tiene más recursos que mi antigua Unidad.

_ Madre, sonríe brevemente.

¿Su cumpleaños? Él no dijo nada. Pero de nuevo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Aunque algunas personas con las que he trabajado le cuentan a su personal para que les hagan un desfile de mierda de felicitaciones. Pero no Grey.

_ Taylor, puede aparcar el coche por un lado. Habrá una comida para usted en la cocina o… ¿puede que prefiera dormir en el coche? Me pregunta.

Tiene la cara impasible, pero puedo decir que es divertido, refiriéndose, sin duda, a la pila de mierda que lo acompañó en su carrera esta mañana. Bastardo.

_ Señor.

Regreso al coche cuando Mía Grey galopa a la vista. Yo diviso su rostro decepcionado por los espejos retrovisores del vehículo. Tengo la sensación de que voy a verla más tarde.

La seguridad en la mansión Grey, obviamente, no es una prioridad para mí. Existen múltiples puntos de entrada posibles no menos de la orilla del agua. Si el jefe va a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, allí tendrían que haber cambios. De hecho, voy a recomendar que Welch le hable acerca de la actualización de la seguridad para toda su familia. Si alguien quiere hacer dinero rápido, su familia sería un punto vulnerable para Grey, mientras que él vive en su fortaleza aislada en el Escala.

Me doy un paseo alrededor de la casa y vago por la cocina. La cocinera se presenta como Nora. Ella es una mujer de aspecto amigable de unos cincuenta años y ha hecho una buena comida de salmón escalfado. Objetivamente, yo diría que no está a la altura de Gail, pero está bastante bueno.

Estoy a punto de volver al coche cuando Mía Grey entra a la cocina, Nora está sirviendo en el comedor y a la Señorita se le ilumina la cara cuando ve que me tiene atrapado solo.

_ ¡Hola Taylor! Christian dijo que estarías durmiendo en el coche, pero aquí estás. ¿Estás esperando por mí?

Tengo que cortar esto de raíz... antes de que mi culo salga rodando por el borde.

_ Señorita Grey, va a ser que me despidan y me gusta este empleo. Necesito estar alerta ante todo.

_ ¡Oh! No te preocupes por Christian. Eres tan lindo cuando estás hablando en serio, ¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila? Christian no me lo dirá. ¿Tienes novia? o tú eres del tipo fuerte y silencioso ¿verdad? Creo que tú y Christian se llevan bien.

De repente, ella se sonroja.

_ ¡Oh! ¡No me refiero a eso! No es que haya nada malo en ello.

¡Joder! ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Ahora ella piensa que yo soy el "amiguito" del jefe? ¿Cree que porque no le acepto sus coqueteos soy gay o qué?

Afortunadamente Nora vuelve, mientras me las arreglo para conectar mi cerebro a las partes que hablan. Nora echa una mirada severa y me desaprueba, pero sonríe cálidamente a la señorita Grey. Típico de las mujeres, siempre piensan que todos los hombres son los malos. Yo hago mis excusas y me voy, mientras Mía pone mala cara. Ella me va a dar algún tipo de golpe un día y qué podría hacer yo.

Me las arreglo para conseguir de cerrar los ojos por una hora en el SUV con el asiento derecho antes de que el jefe salga de la casa. Su hermano mayor Elliot está con él y puedo ver por la forma en que me está mirando, que la señorita Grey le ha informado de su última teoría. ¡Joder! ¿Ahora soy el gay del jefe? Pero por lo menos voy a mantener a la señorita Grey apartada de mi culo. Oh mierda, que expresión la de Elliot, pero dadas las circunstancias, sólo quiero largarme de aquí.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a Escala en silencio. Me pregunto si debo desearle al jefe feliz cumpleaños, pero estoy tan fastidiado con su familia que no puedo reunir el entusiasmo. Vuelvo a pensar en cómo pasé mi cumpleaños número 24. Mi cara con el resto de mi pelotón. Grey no parece tener ningún amigo. De hecho, a pesar de su enorme riqueza, él no es un hombre feliz, un jodido miserable de lujo. La única vez que lo había visto sonreír realmente fue cuando estaba navegando o volando. Y cuando no está haciendo eso, él está trabajando, o follando. El pensamiento me recuerda que la señorita Leila Williams estará aquí el fin de semana.

Conduzco en el garaje y Grey entra directamente en el ascensor y se va lejos. Hago un barrido rápido y reconozco todos los vehículos. No hay extraños aquí esta noche.

Es más de medianoche, así que supongo que Gail ha ido ya a la cama. Ella dejó una luz encendida en la cocina del personal para mí, con un vaso de leche y un plato de galletas. ¡Dios, me encanta esta mujer! Cerca de las galletas hay un papelito escrito con una sola palabra: ¿Cansado?

¡Por supuesto que no!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Viernes por la noche. Gail se ha ido el fin de semana. Los cuartos del personal se sienten vacíos sin ella. Mierda, ya echo de menos su risa. Vago por el circuito cerrado de televisión en la sala, me devuelvo a mi oficina, y espero la llegada de la señorita Leila Williams.

Tengo curiosidad de cómo funciona todo esto, el conjunto completo de sumisa. ¿Es sólo en la sala de juegos o esto es como 24/7 por toda la casa? Justo antes de las 8:00 pm, la alerta del garaje me dice que alguien ha entrado con el código de entrada de Grey. Me desplazo a las cámaras y veo el Audi azul que me las arreglé para que sea entregado a la señorita Leila en el parque de la bahía 5. Se ve nerviosa cuando ella sale del coche. ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Sabía de chicos en el servicio que eran fanáticos perseguidores de culos, pero no me puedo ver pagando por eso nunca. Quiero decir, tienes que probarlo para saber que no te gusta, ¿no? Pero, francamente ¿pagar para sacarle la mierda a alguien?, parece un poco desesperado.

Hago mi camino para encontrarme con la señorita Leila y me detengo en la oficina de Grey. El está mirando las hojas de cálculo de nuevo, pero me doy cuenta por la tensión en sus hombros que él es plenamente conciente del tiempo y lo que voy a decirle.

_ Señor la señorita Williams llegó, está subiendo en el ascensor.

_ Muéstrale el salón, Taylor. Yo no te necesito otra vez esta noche. _Mierda espero que no_.

_ Señor.

Cuando las puertas se abren, ella sale en busca ansiosamente a su alrededor.

_ Señorita Williams.

_ Oh, hola de nuevo. ¿Taylor es como te llamas no? Ella sonríe, pero se ve un poco preocupada.

_ Sí, señora. Sígame por favor. El señor Grey me pidió que esperara en el salón.

_ ¡Guau! Este lugar es increíble.

Contempla el arte en las paredes y parece abrumada. Me siento un poco apenado por ella. Pero ella hizo su elección por así decirlo.

_ Oh, ¿él toca el piano?

No quiero hablar del jefe, así que le apunte hacia el blanco sofá de cuero y le dije que se ponga cómoda. _Dentro de poco te van a sacar toda la mierda de tu precioso trasero._ ¿Será eso posible? Me siento tan jodidamente incómodo. Sólo quiero salir de allí.

La dejo abandonada en la enorme sala y vuelvo a mi oficina. Así que tranquilízate Taylor. No es como la primera vez que fue a ver a las putas.

No, no lo es. No me importa su maldito dinero. Eso no es lo que me da escalofríos. Es saber, o más bien supongo, ¿qué pasa con él, por que usa cadenas, látigos, bastones, cinturones?

A pesar de mi cansancio, no duermo bien. A las dos de la mañana oigo un portazo que viene de la sala de juegos y poco después de eso, el jefe inicia su piano. La música fluye alrededor del apartamento amplio, sin alma, algo desconocido en un tono menor. No es música alegre, el jefe rara vez toca música alegre. Es preocupante y sueño intranquilo por unas horas más.

Cuando me despierto, justo antes de que suene mi alarma, no hay incertidumbre. Yo sé exactamente donde estoy. La cama se siente muy vacía. No es que me he dormido en ella las últimas dos noches, pero siento que me falta Gail aún más. No es una buena idea sentirse así. Después de que mi ex me dijo que no sería un hombre vulnerable de nuevo. Cristo, este lugar me vuelve loco, no puedo pensar con claridad.

Llego al vestíbulo al mismo tiempo que Grey. Sé que no puede haber dormido más de tres o cuatro horas, pero él no lo demuestra, excepto tal vez un poco alrededor de los ojos. Se hubiera hecho un buen Marine si no estuviera tan loco.

Cuando volvemos de nuestro recorrido diario, la nueva mujer está en la cocina principal. No puedo dejar de notar que ella está caminando un poco tiesa. Tengo que tragar la bilis que se me sube a la garganta, pero cuando ve que el jefe llega pone una enorme sonrisa de mierda, radiante. Yo sé que él la vio, pero él simplemente dice:

_ Voy a tomar el desayuno en 10 minutos.

Parece que sus emociones prenden y apagan como un interruptor.

Las náuseas me vuelven y yo sólo quiero salir de esa maldita habitación.

Grey me da el resto del día libre y le mando un texto a la ex para tratar de arreglar algo de tiempo con Sophie. Pero al parecer, la princesa tiene una cita para jugar con uno de sus nuevos amigos de pre-escolar y los padres no pueden ir. La próxima vez, me dice. ¡Bruja!, como si ella no sabe que es imposible por mi trabajo. No es que a ella le importe, pero si yo no hubiera exigido mis derechos cuando nos separamos, yo no tendría ningún tipo de relación con mi hija.

Cuando hice mi primera gira en Afganistán los tipos de mis unidades les llegaban las cartas con el encabezamiento de "querido" Era realmente increíble ver lo emocionados que se ponían. ¿Y saben qué me escribió la bruja a mí? _Las cosas tal vez podrían haber funcionado si hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos, si hubieras estado aquí_. ¿Qué diablos pensaba ella que estaba haciendo? Quedarme sentado en el barro de mierda con una congelación de un invierno afgano ¿sólo por el puro placer de hacerlo?

El punto es que hay que luchar por lo que se quiere, pero tienes que tener armas y tienes que tener la oportunidad. No sé lo que el jefe quiere pelear porque tiene todo el confort físico, dinero, puede comprar lo que se le dé la gana, él es rico y exitoso y él actúa como si él no tiene corazón como si su alma ha sido extirpada quirúrgicamente. Pero entonces pienso en las pesadillas terribles, que nos despertaban a todos nosotros en situaciones regulares, y a él también. Y sé que es el miedo el fondo de todo. El dinero no puede ahuyentar el terror.

¡Qué manera tan jodida de vivir!

Y para los próximos tres años y medio yo no tenía ninguna razón para cambiar de opinión, hasta que un día, a principios de mayo…

El jefe había estado de un humor de perros durante semanas.

_ Él tiene que echar un polvo, le digo a Gail.

_ ¡Jason!

Gail se hace la sorprendida.

_ Es verdad. Sus últimas sumisas no duraron más allá del tiempo de castigo.

_ Pensé que Susana era muy dulce.

Pongo los ojos en blanco a Gail, pero no puedo evitar sonreír. ¿Crees que era tan dulce?

Ella suspira y paso la mano por su rodilla subiendo hasta acariciar su cuello.

_ ¡Jason Estoy tratando de cocinar aquí! Mis manos están llenas de harina.

Ella se ríe y se quita mis manos.

_ Me gustas harinosa. Es acogedor...

_ ¡Acogedor! Hmm, no estoy segura de que te gustaría verme fea, y no es lo que dijiste anoche.

_ Es verdad. Anoche estábamos calientes, pero ahora estas harinosa, y es acogedor. Me gusta. Y aún le digo que el jefe necesita echar un polvo. Sería un hombre mucho más feliz si él lo fuera.

Gail me empuja hacia atrás, dejando huellas de sus manos blancas sobre mis hombros.

_ Bueno, creo que estás equivocado, el sexo por sí mismo no hace feliz a la gente.

_ Oh, no lo sé, estoy seguro de que hay una razón por la que soy un hombre feliz.

_ Lo digo en serio, estas sumisas suyas, no pueden hacerlo feliz, ¿verdad? No son más que una distracción, eso es todo.

_ Tal vez, pero yo no creo que vaya a cambiar ahora, Gail. Lo conocemos casi cuatro años y es simplemente la misma mierda, en un día distinto.

Gail frunce el ceño.

_ Eso es lo que quiero decir. Él no será feliz hasta que cambie, me gustaría que se dé cuenta de eso.

_ Tal vez debería hablar contigo en vez del Dr. Flynn. ¿Estará la Doctora Jones de guardia?

_ Muy divertido Jason, tu deberías ser comediante. Ah... me olvidaba, eres un comediante.

Ella me pega con el paño de la cocina. No voy a aceptar que una mujer me pegue, así que la clavo en el fregadero y le doy un beso condenadamente bueno para ponerla en su lugar. Pero, como siempre, ella es la que tiene el poder y yo estoy indefenso en sus manos, mi cuerpo presionando contra ella, deseando, necesitando de ella.

Eventualmente, ella se aleja de mí.

_ ¡Eres una mala influencia, Jason Taylor! Ella resopla, su respiración rápida a juego con la mía.

_ ¡Bien! y mientras yo te estoy influenciando, ¿has pensado un poco más sobre mi oferta?

Hay una pausa larga, pero ella no responde.

_ ¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿Estás volteando tus ojos en mí contra otra vez?

_ ¡Sí! Ella resopla.

_ ¿Eso es "sí" que me estás volteando los ojos, o "sí" has pensado en mi oferta, o..., y yo difícilmente no puedo dejar de hacerle la pregunta o… estás diciendo "sí" me voy a casar contigo?

Ella suspira, y sé que la respuesta es "no".

_ Jason, ya hemos pasado por esto. No puedo hablar de eso ahora.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque yo estoy ocupada y porque tu tienes que sacar tu culo harinoso hasta el garaje para llevar el Señor Grey a trabajar.

_ ¿Mi culo harinoso?

Ella me sonríe.

_ Ya te he dicho antes que no me interrumpas mientras estoy cocinando.

Deseo que ella diga que "sí", pero no estoy preocupado. Vivimos juntos para que no pueda irse tan lejos de mí. Voy a llegar en la noche a follarla con un poco de encanto del viejo Taylor. Mi pene erecto me recuerda que me lo tengo que ajustar para ir abajo. Tengo que arreglármelo antes de hacer mi camino hacia el garaje y tener el Audi listo para el corto viaje a las empresas Grey.

El mal humor del jefe no ha mejorado. Él me regaña porque encuentra que la música está demasiado alta; ladra cuando su teléfono suena por tercera vez y Barney recibe una reprimenda junto con uno de sus nuevos ejecutivos de la compañía que acaba de comprar. No lo tomo como algo personal, porque hay una gran diferencia entre el ser un bastardo miserable y un mal jefe. Durante los primeros meses me quedé esperando verlo metido en un negocio sucio, o comprando a algún político, o llenándose las manos de cochinadas para hacer su dinero. Pero no, el tipo es inteligente, y va derecho con todos sus negocios, sabe cómo mantener las cosas bien, el que quiera hacer negocio con él siempre tiene que ir por el buen camino. La única excepción a esto es cuando juega al golf. Tiene acceso a todas las noticias informales de empresas, que siempre utiliza a su favor.

Esta mañana él tiene una sesión de pesas, seguido del Kick Boxing, que es realmente lo suyo. Espero que la sesión con Bastille le haga quemar un poco el mal humor del jefe. A veces funciona. _A veces_. Una parte de mí, tiene que admitir que desearía que se encuentre una sumisa morenita para que el resto de nosotros no tengamos que caminar sobre unas cáscaras de huevo de mierda todo el tiempo.

Yo lo dejo en la entrada de las Empresas Grey y voy a aparcar el Audi en el garaje subterráneo. Hay un círculo de tiburones tratando de obtener una plaza en el aparcamiento cerca de Grey, pero pocos son los que tienen la oportunidad de agradecer. A Grey Lo único que le importa es que todo el mundo trabaje, y trabaje duro.

Cuando llego a mi oficina, al lado de la sala de CCTV, recojo el horario de la semana del jefe que me da Andrea. Oh mierda. Esto no me agrada, lo primero que tiene esta tarde es una entrevista con una estudiante de la Universidad, una tal Katherine Kavanagh.

Por supuesto, un chequeo rápido me hace ver que el tipo está conectado con el papá de ella, me imagino que por eso accedió a darle la entrevista. El no es de los que hacen uso del soborno, pero no es reacio a mantener un favor en su bolsillo trasero.

Me pongo a pensar en Gail, tengo que seguir trabajando en cambiarle el nombre por el de Taylor, tengo que insistir y no darle ninguna oportunidad en pensar más.

Pero justo a las 13:45, antes de que la señorita Kavanagh se entreviste con el jefe, me llaman de recepción, para decirme que no es Kavanagh la que ha aparecido, sino una mujer llamada Anastasia Steele. La seguridad no está feliz y yo tampoco, no me gustan las sorpresas y tampoco a Grey.

Le echo un vistazo por el circuito cerrado de televisión, mientras que hago una comprobación rápida de su perfil, al acceder a los datos privados de la Universidad.

Oh, mierda. Ella es una morena. Muy bonita, delgada, con el pelo largo, del tipo de pelo al que el jefe le gusta trenzar por alguna razón que realmente no quiero saber. No es bueno. No es jodidamente bueno. Pero nada en su expediente universitario constituye un motivo de preocupación. Ella es una buena estudiante, con un promedio de 4,0 y puntajes del SAT en la década de 2000. Pero ella no está pidiendo trabajo como estudiante, así que no entiendo por qué ella está aquí para esta entrevista. Por otro lado, ella no parece estar afiliada a ninguno de los grupos de estudiantes. Es sólo cuando puedo comprobar su dirección que lo entiendo: es compañera de cuarto de Kavanagh. Esto es, probablemente, que Kavanagh la mandó a hacer la entrevista por ella. Debe tener algo grave, porque perderse una entrevista con el multimillonario de moda, es difícil.

La veo contorsionarse en la Recepción. La pobre chica está tan nerviosa. Se ve torpe y nerviosa. Y mal vestida con esa falda mal ajustada y una chaqueta fea. Se retuerce las manos y luego se obliga a quedarse quieta. Entonces ella se muerde el labio y mira su reloj de pulsera. Me recuerda a Bambi en el hielo. Hay algo vulnerable y casi entrañable en ella. Espero que el jefe no la trate con tanta fuerza, porque creo que se partiría en dos si le lanza una palabra dura.

Me relajo. Esta chica no es una amenaza obviamente, excepto tal vez para la paz de la mente del jefe. Llamo a recepción y les digo que pueden dejar pasar a la señorita Steele.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

El jefe está de un humor asqueroso. Una vez más. Sospecho que tiene que ver con la estudiante de pelo castaño de la Universidad.

Andrea me dijo en voz baja que él canceló su reunión con Barney para pasar más tiempo a solas con la señorita Steele, luego la acompañó hasta el ascensor después de la entrevista. Ella realmente no tenía por qué contármelo, yo lo vi todo en CCTV. Y me di cuenta de la expresión del rostro de Grey. Él está interesado de una manera que nunca he visto antes. Quiero decir, conozco esa mirada, él la pone cuando está entusiasmado si alguien le está hablando acerca de un nuevo proyecto de trabajo, o si le hablan del desarrollo agrícola de la Universidad. Es muy raro, pero también le he visto esa expresión cuando él está volando o navegando. Él está emocionado, no hay duda.

Y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Si el jefe está muy entusiasmado con una mujer, sólo puede terminar de una manera que ya conozco, sacándole la mierda hasta dejarlas sin sentido. Y la señorita Anastasia Steele se ve tan joven, tímida e inocente.

Él ha ordenado una revisión de la vida de la señorita Steele a Welch y ¿saben qué? no hay nada que encontrar. Ella no está sobregirada en el banco, ella no se droga, no parece que bebe mucho, ella casi nunca sale, ella tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ferretería, por el amor Dios, y Welch no puede encontrar ninguna evidencia de un novio, lo que es extraño. La chica es muy linda, incluso metida en esas ropas mal ajustadas de tienda de segunda mano.

Mientras tanto, el jefe está trabajando como si fuera la única cosa que el cerebro lo obliga. Corre conmigo, entrena con Claude, y trabaja en el gimnasio del sótano. ¡Carajo! a falta de un buen polvo, deja toda la energía acumulada ahí.

Todas las noches de esta semana, se ha despertado gritando, y estoy tan jodidamente cansado de esa mierda sensiblera que interpreta en su piano a las 4:00 am todos los días. Estoy pensando en comprar tapones para los oídos, pero la seguridad no me lo permite, estoy pagado para tener ojos y oídos 24/7 en alerta. Estoy seriamente pensando en buscar un nuevo trabajo, y me gustaría si no fuera por Gail.

Ella ve que hay algo con Grey, pero a pesar de lo que sabe acerca de él, ella cree que es decente. ¿Es esa la palabra? En parte es cierto, he visto la profundidad de sus proyectos filantrópicos, su falta de interés en la publicidad, lo duro que trabaja pero... y es un gran pero, hay algo detrás de sus ojos, una violencia apenas contenida. Gail nunca lo ha visto venir de cerca y perder la cordura, pero yo lo he visto como el gran Krakatoa cuando algo no sale como a él le gusta. Y luego, por supuesto, están las mujeres, una tras otra, golpeadas hasta la sumisión. Sólo Leila se alejó de él.

Extrañamente, ella era la que yo hubiera dicho que iba a quedarse. A pesar de su frialdad y el distanciamiento con ella, pude ver que se preocupaba por ella, a su manera atrofiada, pero lo hacía. A veces incluso le hizo sonreír, su vivacidad, su naturaleza traviesa. O tal vez fue la pintura de mierda horrible que ella le hizo y que él accedió a colgar en sus paredes, en el cuarto blanco que ella llamaba su hogar. ¡Nunca pude entender eso! Leila lo empujó más allá que cualquiera de las otras chicas, ella puso Beyoncé y Britney en su iPod, no me gusta esa mierda. La tomó un día y la llevó de compras de ropa, que él nunca había hecho con ninguna de las otras sumisas. Gail estaba convencida de que iban a terminar como el novio-novia. Pero terminó después de seis meses, al igual que todas lo hacen. Al menos fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para alejarse antes de que ella se quebrara.

Y ahora esta chica, Anastasia. Ella es demasiado joven, demasiado inocente, no ciertamente a alguien parecido en su estilo de vida torcida. No me gusta eso.

_ Jason, ¿de verdad crees que el señor Grey le haría daño a esta chica?

Gail está frunciendo el ceño. Yo conozco una manera de traer una sonrisa a su cara. Así que trato de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiro de ella en mi regazo, pero ella se ríe y se para.

_ Oh no, vamos a tratar de tener una conversación que no termine conmigo preguntándote dónde he dejado mi sostén.

_ Esas son mi tipo favorito de conversaciones, señora Jones.

_ Me he dado cuenta, señor Taylor. Pero vas a tener que tomarte un tiempo para esa conversación, estoy preparando la cena y el Señor Grey estará de regreso del gimnasio pronto.

Ella frunce el ceño mientras dice esto. Vaya, ella realmente se preocupa por él.

_ No hay problema. Me gusta ver como cocinas, mujer.

Ella me lanza una de las toallas de la cocina, y me las arreglo para agarrarla junto a tiempo antes de que caiga al piso.

_ Buenos reflejos, Señor Taylor.

_ Le puedo mostrar algunos mejores.

_ ¡Jason! ¿Alguna vez te vas a detener?

_ No, nena. Veinticuatro por siete, por eso es lo que estoy pagado. Pero si tu accedes a casarte conmigo, me gustaría ser todo tuyo, 24/7.

Ella suspira.

_ Ya hemos pasado por esto. La respuesta sigue siendo "no"

_ Un día me vas a decir que sí Gail.

_ Si lo hiciera, tendrías un ataque al corazón

_ Sí, pero qué manera de morir.

Ella niega con la cabeza y suspira, un sonido de exasperación, pero a pesar de que ella está de espaldas a mí, yo sé que ella está sonriendo.

La pregunta de Gail me carcome, ¿Crees que Grey le haría daño a la chica? Sólo si está de acuerdo con las normas de su Cuarto de Juegos. Así que, sí, creo que le haría daño, si le da la oportunidad. Después de todo, esa es su única forma de tener una relación con una mujer. Maldito enfermo. Así sea que esta chica esté de acuerdo con él, esto es algo completamente distinto, porque sus sumisas las busca de otra manera. Sé que Grey es carismático, le he visto en acción con suficiente frecuencia, he visto la forma cómo las mujeres responden a su aspecto y he visto como las rechaza. No en vano le gusta vertirse bien, no deja de ponerse su uniforme marca Grey, su imagen de hombre en la lista de los solteros más codiciados de Seattle. Así que sería ingenuo de mi parte pensar que una joven chica de la Universidad, de un pueblo pequeño no caiga en las garras de un millonario como él. Haga los cálculos.

Si no me gusta la manera como van las cosas, voy a tener que renunciar con o sin Gail. El pensamiento me hace tan enfermo como mierda.

Así que cuando él me dice que está volando a Portland el sábado no estoy totalmente sorprendido. El jefe no se aguanta, han pasado cinco días sin tomar acción directa desde que vio a la señorita Steele, esa es la única sorpresa.

Ah, y entonces él me dice que reserve dos coches de alquiler. Sé cuando no me quieren... y sé a dónde va. Para ver a la chica. Solo. Bueno, la señorita Steele, tiene más de 21, por lo que la elección es suya.

Hacemos reservas en la suite del Heathman que Andrea ha arreglado, a continuación, compruebo los detalles sobre la reunión en la División Agropecuaria de la Universidad. Reunión que ha reservado para esta tarde, la razón aparente para esta visita. O tal vez eso sólo lo hace como un gasto deducible de impuesto sobre actividades económicas.

Cuando regresa de un humor de mierda extraño, sonrío para mí un minuto, se pasea por la habitación gritando órdenes a su celular. Va a ser un fin de semana largo de mierda.

Gail se ha ido con su hermana así que ella está a sólo nueve kilómetros de distancia. No sé si voy a tener la oportunidad de irla a visitar, yo sólo he visto a su hermana Allison dos veces en los últimos cuatro años. Ella es muy bonita, más vieja que Gail, con cuatro hijos ya mayores. No estoy seguro de si ella me aprueba, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Divorciado, con una hija, sin casa propia, ex-marine. Yo todavía no sé lo que Gail ve en mí, pero cuando miro a los ojos de su hermana, sé exactamente lo que Allison ve y no es tan bueno.

Es temprano en la noche y el señor Grey ha estado en su ordenador portátil durante toda la tarde. Caminé hacia fuera y me compré un par de libros de bolsillo para leer para pasar el tiempo. Él quiere ir a correr antes de la cena.

Estamos a punto de salir cuando suena su teléfono maldito.

_ Grey. Señorita Steele. Qué bueno saber de usted.

_ Oh, conozco ese tono suave.

_ Me quedo en el Heathman en Portland. ¿Diremos nueve y media mañana por la mañana? La espero señorita Steele.

Él me mira y tiene esa mirada, la misma que ves en los programas de Animal Planet, cuando el león está a punto de abalanzarse sobre el pequeño bebé cebra que se separó de su madre.

_ Sesión de fotos para el periódico estudiantil de la Universidad, dice.

_Sí, claro. Sin segundas intenciones en absoluto._

El gimnasio del Heathman generalmente abre a las 6 am. Pero para el señor Christian Grey, el acceso no tiene horario y está ahí trabajando desde las cinco. A continuación, vamos por la carrera de unas seis milla habituales, excepto hoy que quiere ir más allá. Sí, el hombre siempre quiere más. A veces creo que nació con ganas de más. Tiene mucha energía para quemar. Estar cerca de él, es como ver a un niño tomar el polvo negro de los fuegos artificiales, sólo para ver lo que sucede cuando se enciende todo de una vez.

A las 8.45 am, estoy en la sala de CCTV con el personal del hotel para ver a los estudiantes de periodismo y ver llegar a la señorita Steele. Por fin llego a ver a Katherine Kavanagh, la que se suponía que debía entrevistarse con el jefe el lunes pasado. Ella es bien bonita. Y puedo ver que ella no tomaría ninguna mierda de Grey, lo que significa que no es su tipo en lo absoluto. No como la pobre y dulce señorita Steele. Pero creo que el jefe tiene competencia, el fotógrafo la mira y le lanza una mirada romántica. Sí señorita Steele, mejor pega con el fotógrafo, apuesto a que no tiene floggers que cuelgan en la pared de su dormitorio, aunque nunca se sabe…

A las 9:30 es hora del show. Sigo a Grey hasta la suite que los niños han reservado en el hotel. Me paro en la esquina, para no mezclarme con el fondo de pantalla, pero igual de quieto.

_ Señorita Steele, nos encontramos de nuevo.

Sí, el jefe está haciendo su número a la pobre muchacha, utilizando todos los trucos del libro. Sólo un extra de micro segundos para el apretón de manos, un pequeño apretón de sus dedos, mirando directamente a ella, sosteniendo su mirada un poco más de lo normal.

Ella se sonroja y por dentro me siento tan mal por ella. _Ella no tiene ni puta idea._

La señorita Kavanagh, sin embargo, parece un poco repelida por el jefe. Su sonrisa es cortés, profesional y fría. Pero ella es rubia, así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando la señorita Steele presenta el fotógrafo a Grey, se nota que podría congelar un helio con su expresión. Si él me miraba de esa manera, estaría viendo tras mi espalda durante una década.

_ ¿Dónde le parece bien?, dice Grey. Suena más como, no jodas con mi nuevo juguete.

En la siguiente media hora, la señorita Kavanagh organiza todo diciendo lo que hay que hacer. Es jodidamente divertido ver al jefe como se ordena alrededor de una niña, especialmente cuando el fotógrafo lo deja ciego por las luces portátiles. Sí, estoy realmente disfrutando de mí mismo. Y no se me ocurre ver realmente a la señorita Steele que pueda aguantar esto. Me da curiosidad. ¿Qué pasa con ella? Las sumisas de Grey han sido atractivas, ¿y qué tiene de especial esta chica? Tal vez sea el hecho de que ella es tan joven e inocente, yo no lo sé. Pero el jefe seguro como que la mierda es marrón, no puede dejar de mirarla. Ella es tan tímida, la pobre chica sólo le llama la atención dos veces, y se sonroja cada vez. Me da esperanza. La esperanza de que él no tenga una oportunidad con ella después de todo. Sin duda, una chica linda correría más de una milla a lo que Grey le va a ofrecer. ¿O no lo haría?

Por último, el fotógrafo dice que tiene suficientes fotos. ¡Casi no me lo creo! Nunca he visto el jefe quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo o ser tan paciente con un puñado de aficionados de mierda.

Él les da las gracias educadamente y luego dice:

_ ¿Quiere caminar conmigo, señorita Steele?

La pobre chica se ve sorprendida absolutamente tomada fuera de onda. Ella realmente no lo entiende. No ha calculado que estamos aquí por ella.

_ Te llamo, Taylor, dice Grey. Él me quiere fuera de aquí.

Cuando estoy a mitad de camino por el pasillo feliz de ocuparme de mis asuntos, él me llama de nuevo. Él quiere que yo maneje hasta la casa de los tres estudiantes para que pueda tomar un café con la señorita Steele. ¿Café? ¿Está tratando de concertar una entrevista con ella? Pero la señorita Steele tiene sus propias ideas, me alegro de darme cuenta. No me necesitan así que les dejo, preguntándome qué va a pasar, esperando a ver si la señorita Steele quedará deslumbrada o si lo mandará a la mierda antes de que él se la saque a ella.

Una hora más tarde vuelve Grey. Con una cara, que nunca se la había visto, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo cuando salió. ¿Será que la señorita Steele lo rechazó? Parece que sí. Vaya eso fue rápido, más rápido que una de las entrevistas que le hace a sus sumisas. Chica inteligente.

Pero yo realmente siento un poco de pena por el jefe. No me esperaba eso. Él tiene una mirada desconcertada. Él hace una cita con Flynn para el lunes a primera hora. Y luego, extrañamente, la anula casi de inmediato.

Lo siguiente que me dice es que hagamos las maletas y regresemos a Seattle.

Estoy jodidamente curioso por escuchar lo que Gail piensa de todo esto.

_ Así que el señor Grey se la llevó para tomar un café.

_ Como te lo he dicho.

_ ¿Y cuando él regresó, él estaba molesto?

¿Era él? ¿Cuál será la mejor manera de describirlo?

_ Él fue sacudido definitivamente. La cara no era de molesto, estaba como desconcertado.

Gail sonríe.

_ A él le gusta.

_ ¿Eso crees?

Ella me pone los ojos en blanco.

_ ¡Jason! Es obvio. A él le gusta mucho esta chica, de una manera agradable, normal.

Yo no estoy tan seguro. Pero yo no quiero discutir. Sólo quiero tomarla entre mis brazos y olvidarme de Grey y de todo su jodido y retorcido mundo. Estamos en su vida, pero Gail es mi santuario, y en este momento, sólo quiero sentir su cuerpo suave y cálido, quiero volver a casa.

_ Te ves muy estresado, Señor Taylor. Creo que tengo algo que podría aliviar la tensión.

_ Creo que podría estar en lo cierto, señora Jones.

_ ¿Alguna vez te mencioné que eres una mala influencia, señor Taylor?

_ Yo espero que sí, señora Jones.

Y de buen grado nos adentramos a su habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Esta semana ha sido una de las más largas semanas de mi vida, y eso incluye la gira de invierno que hice en Afganistán, hasta mis bolas se llenaron de barro en un hoyo de mierda de un pueblo que se llama ahora Zad.

El jefe está en un estado de ánimo vil. Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo, en estos días? Todo el mundo está caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo, esperando a no ser la presa de Grey y rezando para que no estar en la línea de fuego cuando él anda por ahí. Aunque el jefe no ha despedido a nadie en realidad hoy en día, que yo sepa, pero todo el mundo está cagadísimo. Sí sigue así van a renunciar en masa.

Olivia casi consiguió que la botaran cuando dejó caer una taza de café en la mesita de centro de la oficina del jefe, la de Bauhaus, porque sus manos temblaban mucho. Aunque con Olivia no puedo decir si está nerviosa por el comportamiento del jefe o sí es porque se le caen las bragas cuando lo ve. Quizás debió elegirla como sumisa, lástima que ella es rubia.

Sin embargo, Olivia y la mesa sobrevivieron, gracias a que Andrea le salvó el día con un puñado de toallas de papel y un frasco de valium para Olivia. Maldita sea esa mujer se merece una medalla, aunque creo que esta semana se ha envejecido. Tal vez lo que necesita son unas vacaciones. Olivia pasó la mayor parte del día en el baño llorando.

Ros acaba con todos los rollos a golpes, a ella nadie la despide. Ella es una mujer dura y Grey es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no gritarle. Ella probablemente lo pondría fuera de combate si lo intentara.

Para el jueves, no soy el único miembro del personal que ora por que el fin de semana llegue rápido. Lydia, la recepcionista, me llama para recibir una caja de seguridad que le parece extraña. La paso por la máquina de rayos X, pero me doy cuenta que sólo son unos libros antiguos de gran valor. Unas primeras ediciones sospecho. Espero que Grey me diga que va a hacer con esta mierda. A mi casi me da un ataque al corazón pensar que fuese algún artefacto explosivo. No sería la primera vez. Para eso soy su seguridad.

Al menos los libros parecen agradarle. Él le dice a Andrea que pare todas sus llamadas y desaparece en su oficina durante la hora siguiente. La paz es un alivio para todo su personal. No dura, por supuesto.

El siguiente en la línea de fuego es Sam, de Relaciones Públicas, que tuvo la brillante idea de conseguir que el jefe le entregue los títulos a los estudiantes que se gradúan en la Universidad. Vamos a estar allí la próxima semana, la ceremonia es el jueves. Me pregunto si el jefe está pensando en acechar a una estudiante en particular. El dinero inteligente dice "sí".

Estoy deseando que llegue el fin de semana como si fuera el último bote salvavidas del Titanic. Tengo planes con Gail, y no implicará salir al aire libre.

Pero todo cambió y la licencia se cancela. Grey está en movimiento. ¿A dónde? ¡Carajo a Portland! ¡Otra vez! Se podría pensar que el sitio era Las Vegas, La Meca y las Bahamas, todo en uno.

Llamo a Gail, muerto del cansancio

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Jason?

_ Lo siento, cariño, el fin de semana se cancela. El jefe está volando hasta Portland, una vez más. Se necesita ropa para la semana, trajes, camisas, lo de siempre. Si sobrevive más tiempo, agrego oscuramente.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Está enfermo?

_ No, pero voy a tener que matarlo por estropear nuestros planes.

Gail se ríe suavemente.

_ Estoy seguro de que podemos organizarlo nuevamente, Jason.

_ Me gustaría que acabara de buscarse una sumisa pequeña y agradable y sacarnos a todos de nuestras miserias.

_ No me refiero a eso.

_ ¡Joder! ¿Sólo porque él no puede echar un polvo, nadie más puede?

_ Jason…

_ Sí, bueno. Te echaré de menos.

_ Te echo de menos, me dice en voz baja.

_ ¿Lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo cuando volvamos? Pregunto esperanzado.

_ ¡No! adiós Jason.

Y yo me quedo sosteniendo el teléfono en silencio en mi mano. Quiero usarlo para vencer a la mierda de Grey y, posiblemente, incluso se lo meta por donde el sol no le entra.

Está volando a Portland con su hermano esta noche. Por lo menos, voy a tener un par de horas para mí en el coche, llevo la camioneta conmigo.

Escucho algo de música y dejo que la deriva me lleve por el mundo. Se hace un cambio agradable. Por supuesto, la triste verdad es que no me gustaría estar aburrido como un G.I, Joe, en el trabajo.

Cuando llego, Grey está en el Heathman, la mejor suite, claro. Pero ha organizado buenas habitaciones para su hermano y para mí también. Una de las cosas que voy a decir de él, es que nunca me reserva una mala habitación. Tengo que estar cerca, por supuesto, así que es una razón. Pero él no es ninguna persona avara, no como algunos cabrones ricos con los que he trabajado.

Tal vez se siente culpable por echar a perder mi fin de semana porque me da la noche libre. Además, está la cena y las bebidas con su hermano, ¿cuántos problemas puede haber en el hotel más alto de Portland?

Arrastro mi triste culo a un bar de deportes a un par de cuadras del Heathman y pretendo ver un partido de pelota, mientras dejo que mi cerveza se caliente. Yo no soy muy bebedor y aparte de eso soy conductor de Grey, y tampoco me puedo dar el lujo de perder mi licencia. De todas maneras, en cierto modo perdí el sabor después de seis meses de sequía en Afganistán.

Me como una hamburguesa, que estaba tan dura la carne que la podría haber utilizado como suela para los zapatos del ejército. Me falta Gail y su comida, me siento malhumorado y agresivo por estar a la disposición de Grey.

Poco antes de la media noche me dirijo a colgar mi chaqueta cuando suena mi Black Berry. Sé quien es sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

_ Tengo una situación. Nos vemos en la entrada trasera del Heathman en quince minutos. Necesito una asistencia muy discreta.

_ Puerta trasera en quince minutos, confirmo. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué ha hecho el bastardo ahora?

La seguridad en este lugar me conoce, así que soy capaz de irme a la salida posterior y me voy a apagar las cámaras de circuito cerrado de televisión durante cinco minutos. Además no soy el único oficial de escolta que necesita favores para la entrada discreta. Todos nos hemos hecho la vista gorda a ciertas actividades extra-curriculares de nuestros empleadores. A veces es una mierda.

Pero aún me sorprende cuando el jefe se presenta con la señorita Steele en el asiento del pasajero de la camioneta, desmayada.

_ Es sólo alcohol, no hay drogas involucradas. No creo que la señorita Steele requiera asistencia médica, pero por favor mantén los números de un médico adecuado en alerta por si acaso, dice, mirando más preocupado por lo que su tono de voz implica.

_ Sí, señor. ¿Qué más puedo decir? No me gusta. Simplemente cuando sé cuales son sus gustos. Por lo menos él quiere que esté alerta. Eso es algo.

Me ofrezco para ayudar a llevarla, a pesar de que no parece que ella pesaría mucho, pero él insiste en llevarla él mismo. Lo entiendo: nadie más puede tocar el juguete nuevo del jefe.

La llevó al ascensor de servicio, y nos montamos en un incómodo silencio. Luego reviso el corredor, no hay nadie y le digo que salga.

Pero él no la puso en el sofá, me sorprende que la esté llevando a su dormitorio. ¿Seguramente tratará de seducirla en ese estado? Pero la acuesta tan suavemente, con una mirada de temor, casi de asombro, que me deja mudo. Gail tal vez tenga razón, quizás se preocupa por ella.

Él me dice que me vaya y me voy a mi habitación, lleno de recelo. Pero justo cuando estoy acomodándome para dormir, vuelve a sonar el Black Berry.

_ La ropa de la señorita Steele tiene que ir a la lavandería. Cómprale algo nuevo para mañana, algo azul.

_ Sí, señor.

Vuelvo a la habitación y recojo un par de vaqueros cubiertos de vómito y unos calcetines. ¡Oh, tiene que estar bromeando! ¿He mencionado que este trabajo apesta?

Meto la ropa vomitada en una bolsa de lavandería y les digo que el servicio tiene que ser expreso. Luego busco el directorio para organizar unos grandes almacenes cercanos que abran a las 7:00 am.

Entonces, justo cuando estoy a punto de poner mi cabeza en la almohada, me sale un texto del jefe con las tallas de la señorita Steele. Tamaño de bragas: XS, Tamaño de sostén 36-B, tamaño de zapatos: No, 6, vaqueros, talla 2, blusa talla S, y se cancela la carrera de mañana, sólo va al gimnasio media hora. ¡Joder el jefe le sabe la talla a una mujer con solo mirarla! Oh por fin me voy a dormir ahora.

A las seis y media me voy a salir a hacer las compras para la ropa de la señorita Steele. Espero que aprecie toda esta mierda. Es bastante fácil escoger una camisa azul y unos pantalones vaqueros. Sé que la asistente de ventas está curiosa cuando me ve que llego tan temprano. Ella elige un par de converse negro del tamaño de la señorita Steele y luego me acompaña al departamento de lencería. ¡Santo infierno! ¡No tenía ni idea! Quiero decir, el jefe suele tener un personal para este tipo de mierda. De vuelta en Seattle, no sería un problema, él hace una llamada y eso es todo, pero aquí estoy por mi cuenta.

Estoy sorprendido por la variedad de estilos, colores y... eh... artículos. No tengo ni puta idea por dónde empezar. La vendedora sonríe cuando ve el pánico en mis ojos.

_ Tal vez lo pueda ayudar en algo

_ Eh... en azul, me las arreglé para decir.

Hay algunas cosas de encaje en color azul medianoche, pero parece demasiado crecido para la señorita Steele.

_ ¿Algo en azul pálido?, pregunto.

Ella me lleva a otra parte de la tienda. Sí, eso está mejor. Color azul claro le sienta bien. Doy a la asistente las medidas que me dio Grey. Las bragas son diminutas ¿cuál es el punto de eso? Mi garganta se cierra, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no imaginar.

Vamos en camino a pagar cuando de pronto veo unas lencerías realmente elegantes, negro con ribete de satén. Ahora sí me alegro de imaginar a Gail metida en unas braguitas de esas. Es jodidamente caro, pero con solo imaginarla me da directamente una erección. Sí definitivamente vale la pena.

_ ¿Y esto también, señor?

_ Sí, pero en un tamaño ligeramente más grande.

Sí, eso es amor. La expresión de su cara no tendrá precio. No me puedo resistir.

_ Este es para mi esposa. El otro es para mi novia.

_ Por supuesto, señor, ella murmura, con la cara con un color atractivo remolacha. Tal vez crea que soy como un Voyeur acechando a través de la ropa interior de las mujeres.

Le envío un texto al Jefe para decirle que estoy fuera de la habitación. El abre la puerta sin hacer ruido.

_ Estoy yendo al gimnasio. Mantén a la señorita Steele bajo estrecha vigilancia.

_ Sí, señor. ¿Es ella eh... está completamente recuperada?

_ Todavía está durmiendo como un bebé. Frunce el ceño. Busca un poco de Advil que lo envíen con un poco de zumo de naranja natural. Voy al gimnasio sólo será media hora.

_ Sí, señor. La ropa de la señorita Steele la he enviado a la lavandería, tengo la ropa nueva.

_ Yo se la voy a dar a ella cuando vuelva.

Sí, él no quiere que se vaya sin antes hablar con ella. ¿Por qué?

Cuando Grey se va, no puedo dejar de mirar en el dormitorio. Necesito saber si la señorita Steele está bien, es todo lo que quiero saber.

Está durmiendo pacíficamente, con el pelo largo desplegado detrás de ella. Ella se ve aún más joven que veintiún años: Dios no me creo que ya tenga edad para follar legalmente. No puedo dejar de dar un suspiro de alivio al ver que ella aún lleva la camisa puesta que tenía anoche. El no la ha tocado, gracias a Dios.

Y entonces me doy cuenta, ha pasado la noche en su cama, y aunque yo apuesto a que no durmió mucho, durmió con ella. Esto es nuevo. He trabajado para Grey durante casi cuatro años y sé que nunca ha metido una mujer en su cama. Tal vez esta es diferente, Gail como que está en lo cierto.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado y regreso a la sala de estar. Ella no puede pasar por aquí sin que yo la vea. Espero que ella no se despierte antes de que el jefe regrese. Yo lo menos que quiero es tener una conversación con ella.

Me sorprende cuando vuelve Grey del gimnasio tan rápido, tiene que estar realmente preocupado de que ella trate de irse.

_ Situación sin cambios con la señorita Steele. Estoy agradecido y aliviado cuando me despido de las funciones de niñera. Pero no del bastardo de Grey, la Black Berry vibra de nuevo media hora más tarde.

_ Voy a necesitar el Charlie Tango, desde Portland.

_ ¿Y regresarlo al campo de aviación Boeing, señor?

_ No, se quedará en Escala en espera toda la noche, con un piloto en Stand-by.

¿Por qué coño quiere eso?

_ Sí, señor.

Eso fue raro. ¿Por qué necesita un piloto de stand-by durante toda la noche?

Y la materia gris que pasa por mi cerebro se arrastra hasta el engranaje. Claro él está llevando a la Señorita Steele al Escala y le va a mostrar su sala de juegos. Y lo más probable es que ella meta una carrera de mil millas cuando la vea. Quiere asegurarse de que se vaya cuando ella quiera. Bueno eso es… decente. Esta siendo honesto con ella. Y no la jodió la noche anterior. Está claro que en ella ve algo que nunca había visto en otra mujer.

Es probable que sea una medida prudente tener el Charlie Tango en stand-by. La chica se dirigirá a las colinas, una vez que haya visto el tipo de relación que Grey quiere tener con ella. ¿Qué persona cuerda no lo haría?

A las 19:45, conduzco a Grey a una ferretería triste, una pulga en la parte trasera de Portland, en un polígono industrial sin salida. Doy gracias a Dios que odiaba a mi viejo, tanto, que me uní a los marines, porque de lo contrario podría haber terminado trabajando en un lugar como este.

Grey está ansioso y, si no lo conociera, diría que emocionado, tal vez incluso nervioso. ¿Nervioso?

El está flotando en la entrada de la tienda, mirando desde el coche. Su cara se ilumina bastante cuando ella lo ve. Pobre chica. Pobre chica, pobre. El jefe no es un mal tipo, pero esto es incorrecto.

_ Voy a abrirle yo la puerta a la señorita Steele, dice en voz baja.

Los veo por mi espejo retrovisor. Están sonriendo el uno al otro como un par de adolescentes en una primera cita. Es raro ver al jefe actuando de esta manera.

_Buenas noches señorita Steele, dice.

Ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza educadamente.

_ Señor Grey.

Cuando ella me ve que la observo, sonríe tímidamente.

_Hola, Taylor.

_ Buenas noches, señorita Steele.

Casi me desmayo cuando el jefe le toma la mano.

Trato muy difícil de no escuchar la conversación, pero no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. Yo nunca he visto al Jefe sostener la mano de una mujer, ni siquiera la de su hermana, ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Cuándo empezó el mundo a dejar de girar y por qué nadie me lo dijo?

_ ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? Le dice.

_ Muy largo, susurra de vuelta.

Cristo la tensión sexual en el coche me hace sentir como un alhelí. Me da la sensación de que si yo no estuviera aquí, Grey saltaba sobre ella en el acto, o tal vez la tímida y retraída señorita Steele haría el primer movimiento. En este momento, todas las apuestas están apagadas. ¡Por el amor de Cristo!

Me deslizo más abajo en mi asiento y trato de actuar sordo y mudo por el resto del camino. Yo cerrara los ojos también, si no fuera por el hecho de que estoy conduciendo. No puedo llegar a la pista de aterrizaje con la suficiente rapidez.

Por último, corto el tráfico y llegamos allí. Abro la puerta de la señorita Steele y el jefe se desliza rápido detrás y sale inmediatamente, como si él no puede soportar estar en demasiada distancia de ella.

_ Taylor, asiente con la cabeza hacia mí bruscamente.

Asiento con la cabeza de vuelta y vuelvo a la camioneta.

_Bueno Srta. Steele, ahora se queda usted sola ante el peligro, sola por su cuenta. _


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Poco antes de la medianoche con cautela paso por las puertas del ascensor en el vestíbulo. No hay nadie alrededor. Yo realmente no quiero tropezar con el jefe de mierda tirando en el suelo, o en cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Hay algunas cosas que el personal no necesita ver. Si yo no hubiera estado tan cansado, me habría considerado seriamente subir 30 pisos de la escalera de incendios sólo para evitar ese escenario en particular.

Pero el apartamento está tranquilo. Realmente me gustaría dirigirme a la cama, bueno, a la cama de Gail, aunque sé que no está en ella, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer primero.

Afuera, en el techo, Charlie Tango está a la espera de cualquier cambio. En el cuarto pequeño el piloto está dormitando sobre 'Soldier of Fortune'. Sí, eso me mandaba a dormir, también.

_ Hey, Bull, ¿cómo estás, amigo?

Mi voz hace que salte y se le cae su revista.

_ ¡Oh, mierda, Taylor! ¿Me has despertado, hombre? Estaba soñando con Britney Spears.

_ Realmente necesitas buscar a alguien en tu vida, Bull.

_ ¿Eso crees?

_Es un punto justo._

_ ¿Grey Ha estado en contacto?

_ No. Ni un sonido. Entonces, ¿cuál es el lío? ¿Por qué estoy en stand-by durante toda la noche?

_ No tienes porque saber, Bull.

_ No seas mierda Taylor.

_Otro punto justo._

_ Estás siendo bien pagado, Bull.

En este negocio todos hemos tenido asignaciones abrumadoramente aburridas. Esperando la llamada que nunca sucede, la llamada fatídica. Puedo simpatizar con Bull pero no puedo dejar que se quede a dormir en el trabajo. Probablemente si la señorita Steele quiere salir corriendo, entonces él anda medio dormido y el jefe le está pagando para que esté preparado.

_ ¿Necesitas un café o quieres comer algo, cualquier cosa Bull?

_ No, ya me atendió el ama de llaves, Gail antes de irse. ¿Oye nunca te dije que tenía un gran batidor? ¿O a lo mejor ya te diste cuenta eh Taylor? Siempre estás en contacto con ella.

_ ¡Cabrón! Te voy a reventar la boca si vuelves a referirte a Gail de esa manera.

_ ¡Guau! ¡Simplemente decía, no hay necesidad de molestarte, Taylor!

Sabiamente Bull levanta las manos en un gesto de paz, no me había dado cuenta de que las mías estaban apretadas para lanzarle un puño.

_ Lo siento, hombre, no sabía que tenías algo con la señora, simplemente estaba diciendo, eso es todo.

_ Sí, sería bueno que la próxima vez no hables de esa manera, o te quedarás sin dientes.

Mi voluntad natural machista, parece haberse salido durante esta breve conversación con Bull, bueno, ahora estoy un poco tranquilo, por ponerlo en su puesto. Por lo menos me sacó del aburrimiento. _Atrás hijo de puta, ni se te ocurra con Gail. _

Bueno, deber cumplido y servido con honor, me dirijo de nuevo a la casa.

Cuando entro al salón, _¡Oh mierda!_, no está todo tan tranquilo como pensé. Los sonidos inconfundibles del orgasmo de la chica están emanando desde la habitación del jefe. _Demasiada información para mí. _

Lo que me asombra es que él nunca ha metido a una mujer en su habitación, ni para dormir ni para follar, la verdad es que ya me está entrando curiosidad con la señorita Steele, está llena de sorpresas.

Me dirijo a los cuartos del personal. Con la puerta cerrada con firmeza detrás de mí, me relajo un poco. Hay una nota en la barra del desayuno.

_¡Hola guapo! Pollo sub con mayonesa en la nevera y un éclair de café. Y si no eres Jason Taylor, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi cocina?_

_Gxx_

Me hace sonreír, pero realmente estoy demasiado cansado para comer.

Me desnudo rápidamente, lanzando mi ropa en el suelo de una manera que a Gail la haría fruncir el ceño, luego me derrumbo en la cama. La almohada en su lado de la cama huele a ella, así que a ella me abrazo y espero tener sueños dulces. En algún momento de la madrugada, oigo el piano. Me sorprende, pensé que las cosas serían diferentes por estar la señorita Steele durmiendo en el dormitorio del jefe. Pero no, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Estoy algo sorprendido cuando me despierto. La luz es más brillante de lo esperado. _¡Mierda Las ocho!_ Me he dormido, he debido olvidar de poner la alarma. _¡__Mierda!_ De inmediato miro para comprobar mi Black Berry, tengo que mirar dos veces para asegurarme de que no hay textos o llamadas perdidas del jefe. No. Nada. Nada de nada. Eso es simplemente extraño, sólo puedo concluir que el jefe tuvo una _muy_ buena noche.

En cuanto a mí, dormí profundamente, pero echo de menos el despertar y ver la cara dulce de Gail. Y francamente extraño el despertar sexual. La cama es un planeta solo sin ella.

A pesar de mi profundo sueño, me siento de mal humor porque Gail no está. _Vaya, contrólate, Taylor, que tienes una vida con ella_. Yo _odio _los fines de semana cuando ella no está. Y no he visto a Sophie durante casi seis semanas. Ella va a olvidar la cara de su padre.

Me voy a darme una ducha y salgo directo a comerme el sub de pollo que Gail dejó para mí. Esto es una broma que tenemos entre nosotros, poniendo primero la palabra "sub" a cada cosa que decimos. Aprovecho que Gail no está para comerme mi écleir de café y poner tres cucharadas de azúcar en mi café.

Me visto rápidamente y compruebo mi arma, lo sé es un día domingo, el día del Jefe, y no ha habido ninguna amenaza de alto nivel contra el Jefe en estos meses, pero uno nunca sabe en qué momento se necesitará, así que mejor estar preparado.

Luego, sintiéndome bien vestido, llamo a Sandy Bull y creo que lo desperté de nuevo porque esta de mal genio. Como un anfitrión generoso le digo que venga a comer algo en la cocina del personal antes de volar de vuelta en el Charlie Tango. Estoy _realmente_ contento de haber comido primero antes de que lo llamara.

Puedo oír a alguien que se mueve en la cocina principal y sabiendo que el jefe sólo conoce el camino a la nevera y al microondas, me imagino que debe de ser la señorita Steele.

¡Que! ¿Demonios que es esto?, cuando yo la veo, lo único que lleva puesto es una de las camisas del jefe. Y cuando digo "lo único", créanme, sé de lo que estoy hablando, gracias a mi par de ojos con visión 20:20 y estoy tan sorprendido como el infierno. Vaya, esas trenzas son lindas. Me alegro de que no me haya visto, me siento como un pervertido.

Oficialmente todavía estoy de guardia, pero sin nada que hacer me siento en mi oficina, reviso el circuito cerrado de televisión mientras navego por Internet para buscar un regalo para mi niña de siete años. _¿__Collar de correa para niñas de siete años? Tienen que estar bromeando. ¿Qué clase de hijos de puta enfermos, retorcidos hay ahí afuera?_ Bien, yo trabajo para un hijo de puta enfermo, retorcido, eso es realmente lo que yo quería decir. Uno debe mirar a un niño de siete años como a un niño de siete años de edad, y no como una prostituta de las Vegas. Tal vez mejor le regalo libros a mi princesa Sofía.

Oigo voces en la cocina, el jefe ya está despierto. Me sorprendí de ver que la señorita Steele se despertó primero que él. La verdad es que ha estado actuando muy extrañamente desde que la conoció, tanto, que estoy empezando a darme cuenta que todas las apuestas están prendidas. Tengo la sensación de que mi mundo de rutina va a estar un poco jodido y que lo del Jefe con sus amigas en la sala de juegos está a punto de cambiar. Y tal vez esto no es malo.

Sobre las 11:30 am estoy aburrido como un tonto. El jefe y la señorita Steele han desaparecido de vuelta a su habitación y he tenido que poner un poco de música bastante fuerte para bloquear el ruido. O bien él es realmente bueno, o ella es muy fácil de complacer, pero los ruidos que me llegan a través de su habitación me tienen al borde. Quisiera que fueran menos ruidosos para poder trabajar con tranquilidad. 

Y después de un rato un coche que reconozco entra a las instalaciones del garaje subterráneo privado. _¡__Mierda, Joder! La Dra. Trevelyan, ¡su madre!_

Oh, esto va a ser interesante.

Sintiéndome un poco nauseabundo con la confrontación que viene, la espero en el ascensor. Casi valdría la pena de ser despedido para no tener que hablar con la doctora en estos momentos. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? _Lo siento doctora, pero el hijo que pensaba que era gay está tirando de lo lindo en su dormitorio por primera vez, en lugar de su sala de juegos, ya sabes, la sala en donde tiene los látigos y las cadenas. Oh, y para que esté tranquila es con una chica. ¿Le importaría volver más tarde cuando termine su polvo?_

Gail realmente se está perdiendo de toda la esta diversión.

La puerta corredera se abre y sale la doctora Grace Trevelyan-Grey del ascensor con una sonrisa.

_ Hola, Taylor. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu hija?

_ Está bien, gracias, señora Grey.

Ella sonríe y me pasa por un lado mientras estoy parado como un tonto como si tuviera una escoba insertada por el culo.

_ ¿Y mi hijo?

_ Eh… está todavía en la cama, señora. ¿Quiere dejar algún mensaje?

_ ¿En la cama? ¿A esta hora?

Ella se encamina al dormitorio del jefe._ ¡Oh mierda! Ella está a punto de entrar y será una visión que ninguna madre debería ver. Estoy bastante seguro de que va a ser no apto para cardíacos. _

Consigo adelantarla bloqueándole el paso a la habitación.

_ Pero si todavía está en la cama, entonces tiene que estar enfermo. Él nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Christian nunca se levanta tarde, me dice.

_ Señora Grey, por favor… _Dios que embarazoso es esto._

Ella me mira con una mirada de mil yardas que aterrorizaría a un pelotón de infantes de marina. _Realmente desearía que Gail estuviera aquí, esto es sin duda un momento de mujer a mujer_.

_ ¡Taylor! No me puedes impedirme que vea a mi hijo.

_¡Estoy jodido! Así que revelo el secreto._

_ Señora Grey, no está solo. _Y esta es mi última esperanza de mantener mi trabajo._

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está solo? _¡__Oh, por el amor de dios! ¿Qué crees que significa mujer?_

_ Esta con alguien.

_ ¡Oh!

¡Gracias al cielo! Ella finalmente lo ha captado.

_ Ya veo. Gracias, Taylor. Creo... creo que voy al salón y sentarme un momento, si no te importa.

Pero su voz ha alertado al jefe de su llegada y en tiempo record está en camino a la sala principal. Me dirijo de nuevo a mi oficina para dejarlos solos.

Afortunadamente mi Black Berry zumba, me distrae del drama de este día en el apartamento de Grey.

_ Hola Taylor, soy Ros.

_ Hey, Ros.

_ ¡Dile a Christian que tiene el teléfono apagado! Tengo que hablar con él acerca de un problema con el envío de Darfur. ¿Por qué diablos no está respondiendo él de todos modos?

_ Él ha estado muy ocupado.

_ ¿Con qué? Oh, no importa, no necesito saber, lo entiendo. Dile que me llame de una puta vez, ¿De acuerdo?

El teléfono se corta. _Sí, adiós a ti también._

Puedo oír el murmullo y el tenor de sus voces en la habitación contigua, pero no las palabras. Estoy más que sorprendido cuando escucho la suave voz de la señorita Steele que se une a ellos. Hasta donde yo sé, el jefe nunca jamás, ha presentado una mujer a su madre antes. Apuesto a que la doctora esta jodidamente feliz de conocer a la señorita Steele. Sorprendida, pero encantada.

De repente me doy cuenta de que el Dra. Trevelyan por fin se ha dado por aludida y se marcha. Corro a la sala principal para escoltarla hasta el vestíbulo.

_ Señora Grey.

_ Gracias, Taylor.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor en silencio, yo no soy un tipo hablador. Y la doctora Grey, por otro lado está aturdida e inicia una conversación.

_ Bueno, la verdad, es que ha sido una sorpresa, Taylor. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Christian y Ana se están viendo?

_ No mucho, creo, señora.

_ Lo siento, no debí hacerte este tipo de preguntas. Es que... ha sido una sorpresa. Bueno, buen día, Taylor.

_ Señora.

Tan pronto como ella se ha ido tomo mi oportunidad de dar el mensaje de Ros al jefe.

En la habitación principal está él con el ceño fruncido mirando a la señorita Steele. Me pregunto qué ha hecho mal. Estoy seguro por su expresión que se ve como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo. _¡__Chica inteligente! ¡Corre antes de que tu culo grite de dolor!_

_ Sr. Grey, hay un problema con el envío de Darfur.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

_ ¿Han llevado al Charlie Tango de nuevo en Boeing Field?

_ Sí, señor.

Siento los ojos de la niña sobre mí. Me vuelvo a mirarla,

_ Señorita Steele, saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ella me da una sonrisa dulce y tímida, mientras me dispongo a salir. Realmente es una buena chica. Espero que el jefe se ocupe de ella, de buena manera.

Grey se encarga de los negocios, mientras yo vuelvo a mi oficina, dejando a la señorita Steele con cierta incertidumbre en la habitación principal. Ella parece abrumada por su entorno y un poco de miedo al jefe. Pobre chica. Espero que esté bien.

Me doy cuenta de que el jefe está listo para salir.

_ Mañana, entonces.

_ Sí, señor. ¿Qué coche va a llevar, señor?

_ El R8.

_Hijo de puta con suerte._

_ Buen viaje, señor Grey, señorita Steele.

Ella realmente es una chica dulce, y yo _realmente_ espero que no planee presentarla a los placeres dudosos de su sala de juegos, pero supongo que eso es demasiado pedir. Como mi mamá solía decir: un leopardo no cambia sus manchas.

**Historia de Gail**

Jason está en Portland con el señor Grey toda la semana. El apartamento es muy tranquilo y vacío sin ellos. Se hace fácil para mí hacer mi trabajo, pero echo de menos a los dos.

Sé que Jason finge no ser muy aficionado del Sr. Grey, pero yo sé que sí. Y realmente, el Sr. Grey es un hombre dulce, fácil de tratar y un buen jefe. Él es atento y amable, un hijo amoroso, un hermano atento, y un gran trabajador. No entiendo por qué tiene que tener una sala de juegos y por qué él tiene que hacer... lo que sea que él hace. Quiero decir, es bastante obvio, he estado limpiando el cuarto de juegos por más de cuatro años y veo todos los látigos y bastones y otros accesorios. Yo no entiendo el _por qué_. Y algunas de esas mujeres, sus "sumisas", que eran niñas bonitas. Bueno, eso no me gusta mucho, Melisa, Susana y alguna más, ellas no duraron mucho tiempo tampoco. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que Leila podría significar algo más para él, pero se fue, simplemente dejó de venir un día, como todas lo hacen.

Sé que el Sr. Grey tiene su temperamento, Jason lo ha mencionado muchas veces, pero nunca, _ni una vez_, perdió la paciencia conmigo. Él siempre está agradecido por todo lo que hago y se come todo lo que le pongo delante de él. Si todos los jefes fueran así, sería muy fácil de hacer los trabajos.

Mi hermana, Allison, es muy curiosa acerca de él, ¿quien no lo estaría? Pero he firmado mi acuerdo de confidencialidad y entiende que no puedo hablar de mi trabajo. Ella es mucho más elocuente acerca de Jason, por desgracia. Ella no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero yo sé que ella sólo piensa que soy _conveniente_ para él. Ha sido muy incómodo las pocas veces que hemos estado los tres juntos. Jason es lo suficientemente astuto como para ver lo que piensa de él, así que calla por completo a su alrededor, no es que él es la persona más locuaz, pero me gustaría que ella lo pudiera ver como lo hago yo, cálido, divertido y cariñoso. Allison piensa que Jason es _peligroso_.

Los cacharros de la cocina parecen mi peor enemigo, no paro de golpearlos. Suspiro, Jason realmente no es el más limpio y ordenado. Me da trabajo a tiempo completo cuidando de él, gracias a Dios el Sr. Grey es metódico y ordenado. Es un placer trabajar para alguien que está tan organizado, realmente hace la vida mucho más fácil como empleada.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo que Jason ha acabado con la mitad del contenido de la nevera. Esto es señal de que le gusta mi comida pero no quiero ser responsable de que pierda su cintura.

Realmente es algo maravilloso para una mujer de unos cuarenta años hacer el amor con un hombre como Jason. Él tiene un cuerpo realmente fabuloso, la mayoría de mis amigas están lamentándose de las barrigas cerveceras de sus maridos, papada caída y, también, de la falta de apetito sexual. No hay ni una pulgada de grasa en Jason, eso es seguro. Y él es un amante maravilloso, pensativo. ¡Y si hablamos de resistencia! Desde luego, no tengo ninguna queja en ese tema. Realmente me siento muy afortunada.

Me ha pedido que me case con él de nuevo. No lo haré, por supuesto. Yo no creo que sea realmente serio. Después de todo, él es siete años más joven que yo y todavía podría conocer a una mujer con la que quiera tener una familia, hermanos y hermanas para Sophie. No voy a ser la que le impida seguir adelante cuando eso suceda.

Pero hay otra razón: el trabajo que hace. He perdido a un esposo y yo no podría soportar perder un segundo. Sé que hay muchos puestos de trabajo peligrosos por ahí, pero yo odio, que Jason lleve una pistola cada día y trabaje en estrecha protección. No podría casarme con un hombre que lleva un arma a trabajar, no podría verdaderamente. La idea me hace estremecer.

Después de haber limpiado la cocina del personal decido que hoy sería un buen día para hacer la lavandería y cambiar las sábanas. De esta manera el señor Grey tendrá su cama limpia y fresca al volver y ¿a quien no le gusta el olor a fresco en las fundas de su almohada?

Pero cuando retiro la colcha me siento aturdida. _¡__Hay sangre en las sábanas!_

Por un momento me siento confusa, luego recuerdo que Jason dijo que el Sr. Grey traería una nueva chica al apartamento, ¡pero no tenía ni idea de que ella estaría durmiendo en su cama! Quiero decir, estoy contenta, un poco sorprendida. _¡Bueno__ muy sorprendida!_ Nunca he entendido por qué el señor Grey no duerme con sus amigas. Sospecho que tiene problemas acerca de ser tocado y por las pesadillas que tiene, pero aún así. Bueno, parece que esta señorita Steele es diferente. Supongo que debe haber tenido su período.

Si el señor Grey ha conocido a alguien con la que pueda tener una relación adecuada ¡eso sería maravilloso! Yo estaría muy contenta por él. Jason dijo que era muy dulce, tímida, inocente. Tan sólo 21 años de edad y… _¿Inocente? ¡Oh no! ¿Tan inocente?_ Y en ese momento me siento con la certeza de que estoy mirando la evidencia de su virginidad perdida. Aparto las sábanas de la cama y pongo las limpias rápidamente. No sé qué pensar de esto, yo realmente no quiero ni pensar. _No es asunto tuyo, Gail. ¡Cálmate! _Oh, señor Grey. ¿Qué has hecho?

Para el resto del día estoy en un dilema, no sé qué pensar y es difícil explicar por qué esto me preocupa mucho. Obviamente, yo no sé a ciencia cierta lo que ha ocurrido, es sólo un instinto. Esta chica, tan joven, tan tímida, tan inocente, estas fueron las palabras que Jason ha utilizado sobre ella dos veces. ¿Está el señor Grey realmente dispuesto a presentarle a sus _vicios_? He sido capaz de aceptar que sus amigas han elegido ese estilo de vida por las razones que sean y yo realmente no quiero ni pensar el por qué, pero iniciar a una chica joven e inocente en esto no me parece, para mí es reprobable e imposible de aceptar.

La señorita Steele puede ser joven y sin experiencia, pero ella no es una niña y ella no es estúpida, ella es un adulto que debe asumir la responsabilidad por sí misma en la vida. _Pero ¿y si fuera mi hija? ¿Cómo me sentiría entonces?_ Y eso es lo que me hace pensar, si yo hubiera sido bendecido con una hija, ella podría haber sido de la misma edad que la señorita Steele, y aunque yo sé del corazón del Sr. Grey, no querría una hija mía iniciada en su estilo de vida. Es demasiado, demasiado oscuro.

Deseo que Jason esté aquí. Desesperadamente quiero hablar con él sobre eso, pero no creo que sea una conversación que pueda tener por teléfono. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué _se puede _hacer? ¿Qué _debería_ hacer?

Las preguntas me persiguen implacablemente a través de cada tarea trivial de mi día. Finalmente, agotada por mi propia compañía y contemplando una migraña de plena madurez, concluyo una cosa: tengo que ver a la señorita Steele y comprobar por mí misma que ella estará bien, mi conciencia me lo exige.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Estamos de vuelta en el Heathman de mierda. Una vez más. El jefe está trabajando en su computadora portátil, gritando órdenes a su Black Berry a cada rato y yo me quedo girando los pulgares y estoy pensando en pegarme un tiro sólo para aliviar el aburrimiento.

En la guerra, siempre habían algunos soldados que tomaban la iniciativa de pegarse un tiro en el pie o en la mano sólo para ser enviado de vuelta a su casa. Pero sospecho que si me pego un tiro en un dedo o dos, Grey simplemente volteará sólo para ver por donde estoy sangrando.

Y todo esto es por culpa de una cierta señorita Steele. Es como si el jefe no puede soportar estar lejos de ella. Está ansioso y nervioso de una manera que nunca antes había visto, me está poniendo nervioso.

Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el gimnasio del Heathman y leo los informes de seguridad diarios que me pasa Welch. Nada nuevo. No hay nada interesante. _¡Mierda! No debo pensar así, en este trabajo estar aburrido es bueno_.

El único punto brillante en el día es hablar con Gail.

_ Hola, nena, ¿me echas de menos?

_ Por supuesto, Jason. Siempre lo hago. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

_ Aburrido. ¿Y el tuyo?

_ Oh, bueno, está bien, su voz suena distraída.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo?

_ Nada. Estoy bien.

_ No suenas bien; suenas rara.

_ Bueno, gracias, Jason, eso es bueno saberlo.

_ Vamos, Gail, no quiero decir así. Pero algo anda mal, ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasa?

Ella no responde directamente.

_ ¿Ha visto a la señorita Steele el señor Grey?

_ Hoy no. ¿Por qué?

_ Oh, yo sólo preguntaba.

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

_ Jason, preferiría hablar de cara a cara. Pero no es nada de qué preocuparte, te lo prometo.

_ Ahora estoy muy preocupado. Por favor, Gail, dímelo antes de volverme loco.

Ella vacila.

_ Es sólo que esta chica parece… diferente a los demás. Ella es mucho más joven, ¿no?

_ Sí, ella es una estudiante. ¿Y que con eso, Gail?

_ Nada. Estoy tonteando aquí. Dime lo que has hecho hoy.

Reconozco ese tono, y todo lo que ella no me está diciendo va a tener que esperar. Pero entonces el teléfono vibra irritante.

_ Espera, Gail, tengo otra llamada entrante en mi teléfono. La puse en espera y respuesta. Es el jefe.

_ Taylor, voy a salir.

_ ¿Necesita que le lleve, señor?

_ No.

_ ¿Podría decirme a dónde va Sr. Grey?

Hace una pausa y luego a regañadientes me da su respuesta.

_ Voy a ver a la señorita Steele a su apartamento, estaré fuera un par de horas.

_ Sí, señor.

Corto la llamada y vuelvo a hablar Gail.

_ ¿Está todo bien, Jason?

_ Sí, era el jefe, él va a ver a la señorita Steele.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Así es. Dice que va por un par de horas.

_ Eso es raro, ¿normalmente no haría eso verdad?

_ Gail, tan dulce, raro ha sido una de mis palabras favoritas desde que lo conocí.

Ella se ríe suavemente. Muy cierto. ¿Me llamas mañana?

_ Por supuesto. Te echo de menos, cariño.

_ Y yo a ti, Jason.

_ ¿Lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo?

_ ¡Buenas noches, Jason!

Oh, bueno, valía la pena intentarlo. Una vez más.

Y ahora me siento aún más jodido e irritado; Grey se va a ver a su alumna un rato y yo me tengo que quedar en un hotel de mierda a trescientos kilómetros de distancia de la mujer de mis sueños. Algunos tipos tienen toda la suerte de mierda. Parece que voy a tener que pasar algún tiempo en el gimnasio otra vez o me voy a la cama con una seria erección. El hablar con Gail tiene ese efecto en mí.

Así que estoy levantando pesas y corriendo en la maldita máquina con un poco de ejecutivos con grasa, sudor y además tengo que mantener un ojo en el jefe. El R8 tiene dispositivo antisecuestro, así que sé dónde está en cada momento, y en estos momentos está fuera del dúplex a unos seis kilómetros de distancia. Espero que el jefe no esté pasando por uno de sus folladas maratónicas, porque no me gustaría estar en esta maldita máquina toda la noche, esperando a que él regrese. Tal vez recordará que la señorita Steele tiene trabajo por la mañana y que no sería justo que la tenga desvelada toda la noche.

Pero, poco después de las 10pm, veo desde el GPS en mi teléfono que su coche se dirige de vuelta al hotel. Yo agarro la toalla con gratitud y hago mi camino hasta el piso de arriba para verlo entrar en su habitación, con una expresión relajada en el rostro. _Bastardo_.

El martes es igual de aburrido y largo. _Que pesadilla_.

Parece que el jefe no tiene planes de ver a la chica hoy. Así que salimos a correr por las calles de Portland. En Seattle creo que hemos agotado todas las vías posibles en cada parte de la ciudad. Al menos esto es nuevo. Y por lo menos el clima el fresco.

Yo tenía un trabajo en Florida, donde el chico con el que estaba de guardia corría todos los días con el 98% de humedad en el ambiente. Bien por él, pero yo tenía mi arma atada a mi lado y tenía que cubrirla con una sudadera. Estuve a punto de derretirme, era como un verano en Afganistán y llevar una armadura de cuerpo completo. En resumen: es una mierda de las grandes.

Para el miércoles estoy tan aburrido que estoy pensando en matar a Grey yo mismo. Pero entonces, en voz baja me informa de que la señorita Steele cenará con él en el Heathman y que ha reservado un comedor privado. Oh, y puedo tener la noche libre. _Sí, sí. Vete a la mierda, yo voy a pasear por las calles de Portland._

Poco antes de las 7:00 pm, estoy sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones bajos en la zona de estar del vestíbulo. No estoy exactamente escondiéndome detrás de la palmera, pero quiero ver a la señorita Steele llegar. Y tengo que decir que parece una modelo con un vestido que abraza su figura y con tacones.

Todos los chicos en la habitación tiene la lengua colgando hasta sus ombligos, pero por primera vez el jefe no parece darse cuenta. Él está buscando a la señorita Steele como si fuera el último oasis en el desierto.

Pero él se dará cuenta del pedazo de mierda que ella conduce. Un escarabajo antiguo que es más viejo que ella. Vaya, yo tenía un coche así cuando tenía su edad, pesado sobre la dirección y los frenos como rocas. El jefe no le gustará. Estoy bastante seguro de que querrá que ella tenga un Audi A3 como los demás. No hay problema, conozco el nombre de pila del tipo de ventas en el concesionario Audi. Demonios, probablemente mantiene dos o tres en acción sólo para el jefe.

Así que me pongo a leer el periódico, tomo una cerveza y pido un sándwich para terminar de comer rápido. Al poco rato vuelvo a ver al jefe en dirección a la salida llevando a la señorita Steele.

Ella se ve enrojecida e infeliz y también distraída. Pero la cara del jefe es peor. Supongo que sus planes para la noche no se han confirmado después de todo. La cena terminó rápida y me parece raro que la señorita Steele no lo acompañe hasta su habitación. _¿Se va a perder un polvo el jefe esta noche? Casi no lo puedo creer. _Apuesto a que no sucede muy a menudo. _Sí, mi corazón siente que habrá ruptura._ Parece que la señorita Steele no es tan fácil como parece. _Interesante._

Pero él me sorprende y mucho más cuando se quita la chaqueta y la posa sobre los hombros de ella. Se trata de un gesto íntimo y me siento como un mirón. Al jefe le cambia la cara al ver a distancia el auto de ella, tal como lo pensé, le abre la puerta del coche y la ayuda a subir. Ella le susurra algo al oído y él niega con la cabeza. Luego observa mientras ella se marcha en una nube de humo del tubo de escape, y un ruido sordo que sólo un coche así de viejo puede hacer. Se pone de pie, simplemente observando. Su rostro es inexpresivo, pero sé lo suficiente como para decir que él está molesto por algo. Probablemente el hecho de que va a pasar la noche solo. _Y sé lo solo que se siente_. _Te salía Grey. _

Grey me ve y se acerca, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

_ Taylor, la señorita Steele necesita un coche nuevo. Un A3. En rojo. Para mañana.

_ Sí, señor. ¿Algo más?

_ Tengo la ceremonia de graduación en la Universidad mañana entre las once y la una. Voy a necesitar que me traigas lo habitual.

_ Sí, señor.

Él deambula buscando... no sé... un poco triste.

Tomo el ascensor hacia mi habitación y, aunque ya es tarde, quiero oír la voz de Gail.

_ Hola, cariño.

_ ¡Jason! ¿Estás bien? Ya es tarde.

_ Lo siento, cariño. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

_ No, sólo estaba preparándome para ir a la cama.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

_ ¡Jason!

_ Vamos Gail tengo curiosidad.

_ Yo estoy usando esa ropa interior negra preciosa que me compraste de Victoria Secret... _gimo interiormente_... Y llevo una blusa blanca y falda azul marino.

_ Quítate la falda.

_ Jason…

_ Hazlo para mí, cariño.

Oigo la sonrisa en su voz. Bien Jason. Estoy bajando la cremallera de mi falda. La estoy deslizando por mis caderas, pasando por mi trasero y listo está en el piso. Ahora la estoy tomando y doblando para ponerla en la silla, como se supone que debes hacer con tu ropa, Taylor.

_ Oh, nena, no arruines el momento. Quítate la camisa, un botón y luego otro.

_ Aquí voy por el primer botón, ahora el segundo, ahora el tercero, ahora me voy viendo el sujetador, ahora estoy soltando los puños, ahora estoy deslizando mi blusa sobre mis hombros. Ahora estoy sólo con mi sujetador y bragas. Voy a meter el teléfono por la parte de enfrente de mis bragas para poder desenganchar el sujetador...

_¡Oh, mierda, sí!_

De repente, hay un ruido sordo.

_ Oh, lo siento, Jason, se me cayó el teléfono. Allison está en la otra línea, voy a tener que dejarte...

_¿Qué? ¡No!_

_ ¡Adiós Jason!

_¡Maldita Allison! Sabía que había una razón por la que odiaba a su hermana._ Y yo tengo una erección durísima. Tomo una respiración profunda, mejor me dirijo de nuevo al gimnasio. Pensándolo bien, es mejor bajar por las escaleras. Cuando llegue al sótano, debo estar de vuelta a la normalidad. _¡__Oh, por el amor de cristo!_

Jueves por la mañana estoy preparado y listo para conducir al jefe a la Universidad. Yo sé que él odia hacer esta mierda de publicidad pero parece más inquieto que de costumbre. Sospecho que la señorita Steele podría tener algo que ver con eso.

Welch ha tenido algo de inteligencia de una manifestación de posibles estudiantes, debido a la participación de Grey con la división agrícola. Estamos acostumbrados a esa mierda pero Welch me ha conectado con la seguridad del campus, aunque yo no estoy esperando nada que no pueda manejar.

A medida que nos acercamos recibo la confirmación de una pequeña manifestación, unos cincuenta estudiantes están esperando en la entrada VIP. Y el SUV es un coche bonito, yo no quiero que lo cubran de pintura de nuevo.

_ Señor, hay una concentración, es mejor evitarla, sólo lo de siempre. Voy a llevarlo por la entrada trasera.

Él asiente con la cabeza sin responder. _Caray, realmente esta distraído._ Normalmente se pone azul y verde, cuando los estudiantes se manifiestan contra su participación en la división de agricultura.

Me contacto con la seguridad del campus y nos guían a través de una entrada diferente alrededor de la sala donde la graduación se lleva a cabo.

El Director nos espera con aspecto agitado y desconcertado, está preocupado de que por culpa de la manifestación, su principal benefactor mande todo a la mierda y se dé vuelta a Seattle.

Reconozco a la reina del hielo, a la señorita Kate Kavanagh mirando al jefe con disgusto. _¡__Guau!, una mujer que no ha caído por los encantos de mi jefe. Ya son dos y mi Gail es la otra. _¡Ah! y Ros, aunque no estoy seguro creo que Ros batea para el otro equipo.

La amiga de la señorita Steele hace un discurso impresionante. No es sólo una cara bonita entonces. Tal vez por eso no le gusta el jefe, _ella sabe que hay algo en él_. Me pregunto si la señorita Steele le ha contado sobre las aficiones particulares del jefe, no creo, porque seguro que firmó el acuerdo de confidencialidad. Aunque no ha firmado todo el acuerdo completo, porque no lo he visto en su expediente. Realmente no puedo imaginar que ella lo haga, pero ha sido una de mis mayores preocupaciones desde que comenzó mi trabajo para el jefe. Y, en realidad, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo, ¿no es así?

Entonces el jefe se pone de pie y hace su discurso. A pesar de que le he oído hacer otros similares en el pasado, todavía me pone. Sé de algunas cosas que le pasaron cuando era niño. He visto las cicatrices y de vez en cuando todavía oigo sus gritos en la noche. Es un sonido escalofriante de mierda.

Los estudiantes responden a su discurso con un gran aplauso, como sabía que lo harían. Hay aplausos entusiastas y probablemente un montón de bragas húmedas entre las hembras y posiblemente algún hombre también. Lanza una última mirada en la dirección de la señorita Steele y se sienta. Conozco esa mirada. _Quiere llevarla a_ _ una habitación_.

Cuando abandona el escenario habla con la señorita Kavanagh. Ella se ve enojada por algo, pero él es insistente. Ella pone mala cara y marcha fuera, regresando rápidamente con la señorita Steele. El jefe se ve muy enojado por algo y sorprende demasiado al Director y tres rectores, cuando se aparta con la señorita Steele a un vestuario de hombres. _Quiero decir, sé que dije que "necesita una habitación", pero se trataba de una metáfora, por amor de Dios. _¿Seguro que no la va a sentar en el suelo del vestuario? Él está actuando muy raro, yo no me pondría por delante de él, sé que nunca le ha importado mucho acerca de lo que la gente piense de él, pero _¡vamos!_

No soy el único que se ha aliviado cuando ambos vuelven a aparecer a los pocos minutos. La señorita Steele se apresura lejos, mirando roja y nerviosa, soy probablemente el único que puede decir que el jefe está perdiendo su calma habitual de auto controlarse.

Por último, se va lejos de los cerebritos de la universidad.

_ Me voy a tomar una copa de mierda, Taylor. Voy a estar cerca de media hora.

_ Sí, señor.

Lo sigo a una discreta distancia y me paro por la entrada de la carpa. Todo parece tranquilo, pero no me gustan las multitudes, las cosas pueden salirse de la maldita mano rápidamente.

Observo con interés como el jefe es arrastrado por la señorita Kavanagh y escoltado hacia su amiga. Ella está de pie hablando con un hombre de mediana edad a quien yo reconozco de la foto en su archivo como padrastro de la señorita Steele. Hay un tipo alto y rubio con el brazo alrededor de la señorita Steele. _Esto se pone interesante_.

Puedo reconocer la expresión de la cara del jefe, sé que seriamente quiere patear la mierda del chico rubio. En su lugar, le da la mano al padrastro de la señorita Steele y le tiende la mano a la chica reclamándola. _Suave_.

El rubio se aleja con la señorita Kavanagh y noto el parecido familiar. Para mi sorpresa extrema, la señorita Steele se aleja y deja a Grey con su padrastro. Si recuerdo correctamente en el archivo dice que el señor Steele es un ex-militar. Ciertamente no es intimidado por el jefe. Lo que me hace reír es la manera como Grey está hablando con el señor Steele, tratando de cautivarlo, bueno eso se le da de un bueno, todo el mundo cae. _¿Quién lo hubiera pensado: el jefe en reunión con el papá de una niña?_ Ahora el padrastro se marcha y llega la señorita Steele.

Y luego un fotógrafo con suerte, consigue hacer una foto del jefe con la señorita Steele. Eso va a estar en las páginas de chismes mañana. El jefe no estará contento. Pero entonces la señorita Steele le dice algo y el jefe parece que esta en el cielo, vislumbrado. Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre me sorprende que la carpa de mierda no se incendie. Es como si sólo él y su chica, estuvieran solos en la tienda. Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado, se merecen un poco de intimidad.

El jefe apenas parece consciente de su entorno. Toma la mano de la chica y la besa con amor. _Nunca_ lo había visto así. Y entonces lo sé con certeza: _está enamorado_.

_¡Bueno, no me jodas!_


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

El jefe está completamente ajeno a todo y a todos. Realmente es bueno que esté yo, en caso contrario, probablemente condujera contra un árbol o diese un paseo a través de los carriles de la otra autopista, lo que quiero decir, es que este hombre _no está aquí_. Si no le conociera, diría que está flotando en un mar de felicidad con esta sonrisa tonta del culo que tiene pegado en su cara de revista. _Jodidamente nauseabundo_.

Sí, sí, ya sé que todos hemos estado así. Demasiado jodidos por una mujer para pensar con claridad, pero yo _nunca_ pensé que vería a Grey con esa mirada de amor. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica Steele? Ella es hermosa y todo, cualquier tonto puede ver eso, pero el jefe ha tenido un montón de mujeres hermosas que se han lanzado contra él. Francamente, han sido un montón de mujeres, de todas las edades. Entonces, ¿qué tiene de especial esta? ¿Tal vez porque ella no salta cuando él se lo pide y no pregunta antes desde qué altura?

En cualquier caso, está demasiado herido para trabajar, así que me pongo los sudadera y nos dirigimos por el parque más cercano a poner distancia. Y seamos sinceros, se siente fatal el estar atrapado en Portland, él no es el único que se siente sexualmente frustrado.

Cuando regresamos, el Audi A3 rojo que ordené ha llegado. Lo mira y asiente brevemente. _Sí, unos flamantes 40.000 dólares que es el valor del coche, y apena le echa una breve mirada._

Todo lo que quiero hacer es tomar una cerveza y una hamburguesa, no quiero la comida del hotel más lujoso. Joder, echo de menos la cocina de Gail. Ella sabe cómo complacer a un hombre, en muchos sentidos.

Dejaré lo de la cerveza para otra ocasión, oficialmente aún estoy de servicio y en este momento los planes del jefe están cambiando de un minuto a otro. Dudo que la Srta. Steele sea consciente de ello, pero está seriamente jodiendo mi vida social.

Efectivamente, poco después de las 7:30 pm, me llama el jefe, lo que yo decía, él va a su apartamento. Con una botella de champaña fría que ha ordenado desde el hotel.

Vamos en el Audi rojo pequeño y puedo ver que está sonriendo para sus adentros. _¡Mierda! ¿Acaso esto es una cita? _Tengo que admitir que tal vez sí. Qué infierno, uno pensaría que estaría acostumbrado a esto a estas alturas.

Nos dirigimos los seis kilómetros en silencio. El jefe no es que es Chatty Cathy, una de esas muñecas habladoras, gracias a Dios.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de la Srta. Steele. Le entrego las llaves y su teléfono y luego agarro un taxi. Tengo que volver a recoger la camioneta, porque no sé como tiene planeando pasar la noche.

Puedo ver desde el otro lado de la carretera mientras se abre la puerta, la sonrisa tímida de la Srta. Steele, puede derretir el corazón más duro, el jefe no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Sí, se ven como un par de adolescentes esta noche, eso si los adolescentes pudieran pagar lo que vale una botella de un champán superior y un flamante Audi A3.

El taxi llega y tomo el SUV del Heathman. Me compro esa hamburguesa, que he estado anhelando, para comerla fuera del coche, por supuesto. Me pregunto distraídamente cuando fue la última vez que el jefe se comió una buena hamburguesa americana, grasienta y salada. No desde que lo conozco, eso es seguro.

Media hora más tarde, estoy de vuelta aparcado fuera del apartamento de la Srta. Steele. ¡Infiernos!, podría estar fuera durante horas. Espero que esté de humor para un polvo rápido, pero el champán sugiere lo contrario. ¿Sabe usted lo incómodo que es tratar de dormir en posición vertical en un coche? Incluso en el SUV, _ni con entrada de violines._

Para pasar el tiempo, hago una llamada a Gail.

_ Hola, nena

_ Jasón.

Y sólo con la forma que dice mi nombre…

_ ¿Qué haces, nena?

_ No mucho. Sólo leer un libro. ¿Y tú?

_ Acecho.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Estoy sentado frente al apartamento de una cierta Srta. Steele esperando a que el jefe... bueno, a la espera del jefe.

Hay una breve pausa.

_ Ya veo.

_ Sabes, Gail, yo diría que lo tiene malo. Deberías haberlo visto hoy en su ceremonia de graduación, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Y cada vez que cualquier otro hombre se acercaba a ella, pensé que iba a terminar rompiendo en una pelea. Está muy inquieto por ella, eso es seguro. Nunca lo había visto así.

_ ¿Crees... crees que esta chica va a ser... diferente?, Gail utiliza las palabras tentativamente, inquisitivamente.

_ Tal vez. Quiero decir, él está en su apartamento ahora... oh, espera un minuto, están saliendo... le está mostrando el Audi. ¡Oh, se ve muy enojada!

_ ¿Qué?

_ En realidad, parece jodidamente enojada.

_ ¡Oh, Jasón! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?, balbucea Gail.

_ ¿Qué no le gusta Audi?

_ ¡No, tonto! No le gustan los regalos caros, _ella no lo quiere por su dinero. _¡Oh, eso es maravilloso!

Yo no estoy tan seguro.

_ ¿No te gustan los regalos caros?

Estoy pensando en la ropa interior de Victoria Secret que le compré que realmente no nos hemos divertido con ella tanto como esperé.

_ Jasón, me encantan los regalos que vienen de ti, y tú también sabes que no me gusta que gastes tu dinero en mí, me pone de mal humor, sabes lo que quiero decir.

_ Me gusta comprarte regalos, Gail. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Es mi dinero el que gasto, y yo no lo veo como dinero desperdiciado.

Ella suspira.

_ ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

_ Hablar. Bueno, ella está hablando, él está escuchando un poco abatido... eh, quiero decir... Ella todavía se ve loca. Oh, espera, ella lo besa en la mejilla.

_ ¡Oh!, suspira Gail. ¡Eso es tan dulce! Oh, me gusta esta chica, Jasón. Ella es diferente. ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

_ Eh... ¿realmente quieres una descripción? Parece que han olvidado que están afuera. Lo bueno es que no hay periodistas de mierda por aquí. No, espera, está bien, la está arrastrando de vuelta en el apartamento. Creo que tendré que estar aquí un tiempo.

_Lo siento por ti, que tengas que esperar afuera. ¿Has comido algo?

_ Sí, comí una hamburguesa.

_ Eso no es muy saludable.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

_ Estaba buenísima.

_ Umm… ¿Estás tratando de hacerme enojar?

_ ¿Funciona?

_ ¡Sí!

_ No te pongas así, nena

_ Te voy a mostrar cuando regreses.

Gimo.

_ ¿Alguna idea de cuándo será eso?, continúa.

_ Mañana, en algún momento. ¿Me podrías informar como estás de enojada, entonces?

Ella se ríe.

_ Buenas noches, Jasón

_ Buenas noches, nena.

Me recuesto en el asiento, con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Duermo durante un par de horas con los ojos abiertos cuando veo al jefe salir del apartamento. Él se inclina para besar a la chica y cuando se vuelve a mirarme, se ve tan jodidamente feliz. Su expresión es más difícil de leer, ella se ve... bueno, no soy un experto, pero yo diría que ella se ve como si estuviera a punto de llorar. _Oh mierda. ¿De qué está hecho?_ Y por un momento me siento enojado, pero sé que no es asunto mío. Me _pagó_ para que no sea de mi incumbencia.

Me pide que ponga algo de música, así que mientras viajamos de nuevo al Heathman escuchamos _Gymnopédie, de Erik Satie_. Yo no sabía una mierda de música clásica hasta que empecé a trabajar para Grey, pero sus gustos son realmente buenos. Yo no quería admitir ante mis viejos compañeros de pelotón, pero me gustaba mucho la música de Puccini. Lo que me recuerda, que tengo que recoger las entradas para Gail y para mí, para ir a ver a _Madame Butterfly_. Está en la Casa Seattle Opera, el jefe nos ha permitido usar su palco privado. El hijo de puta puede ser generoso. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntarle, él entró en mi oficina un día y me vio mirando el programa, lo siguiente fue que el gestor de mierda _me llamó _me preguntó que noche era conveniente para mí y para _la Sra. Taylor_. Me gustó mucho como sonaba eso. Supongo que es una pequeña broma del jefe.

Él sólo hace cosas así, nunca dice una palabra. Sé que es inmensamente rico, así que no es el dinero, es el hecho de que él _se da cuenta_. Una parte de mí se pregunta si no se trata sólo de darme dulces porque requiere tener aquí, y no ir a buscar a otro tonto para vivir en su mundo de extraño crepúsculo. Pero otra parte de mí, esa que está siendo entrenada por Gail piensa que él es bueno y por eso lo hace. Esa es la palabra que usa de él. Bueno.

Me siento mucho menos caritativo cuando mi Black Berry de mierda está zumbando en mi oído poco después de la media noche, me despertó de un _muy_ buen sueño acerca de Gail y un almacén lleno de lencería Victoria Secret.

_ ¿Señor?

_ Voy a salir, Taylor. Me llevo el R8 y voy a estar fuera toda la noche. Sólo quiero hacértelo saber.

_¿Qué carajo?_

_ Sí, señor. Usted tiene programada una reunión de desayuno en la sala de conferencias a las 8:00am.

_ Sí, gracias, Taylor, dice irritado.

_Sólo hago mi trabajo, jefe._

La llamada termina y puedo adivinar a dónde va: volverá con la Srta. Steele. _¡Caray! ¡Ojalá uno de ellos pudiera decidirse lo que está pasando entre ambos, porque está haciendo estragos en mis hábitos de sueño y qué decir en mi vida amorosa!_

Tiro la Black Berry en la parte superior de un montón de ropa en el suelo y regreso a mi sueño de nuevo.

A las 7:00am todavía no hay señal del jefe. Estoy a punto, duchado y afeitado desde hace 45 minutos, pero él no da señales de vida. Puedo comprobar el GPS en mi Black Berry, el R8 está todavía fuera de la casa de la Srta. Steele. Pienso en llamarlo, pero decido que me gustaría mantener mi trabajo un poco más. A las 7.45am, los hombres trajeados comienzan a llegar a la reunión. Les muestro la sala de conferencias y me aseguro de que tienen café y panecillos danés para mantenerlos felices.

_¿Dónde está Grey?_

Puedo comprobar el GPS, que ya está el R8 en movimiento. _¡Por fin! ¡Acelere bien Grey__!_

Llega cinco minutos más tarde, todavía con sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de la noche anterior y sin afeitar... pero con una enorme sonrisa de mierda en la cara.

_La Srta. Steele ciertamente parece tener un efecto beneficioso sobre él._

Los hombres con traje no están del todo seguros de qué hacer con esto. Ellos hacen lo más inteligente y lo ignoran.

He traído su portátil a la sala de conferencias sabiendo que lo va a necesitar. Entonces me coloco detrás de él, así puedo tener una visión clara de la puerta y me preparo para aburrirme casi hasta la muerte. También sucede que tengo una visión clara de su computadora portátil y que puedo decir, no está tan completamente absorto en NASDAQ como parece. De hecho, si yo no lo estuviera viendo diría que no está metido en la reunión, porque se la pasa enviando y recibiendo correos electrónicos con la Srta. Steele. _¡__Mente en el trabajo, jefe!_ _¡__Por el amor de Dios, a este paso va a terminar vendiendo Empresas Grey a Azerbaiyán por accidente!_

A las 9:00am estoy aburrido y por fin termina la reunión. Espantando a los esbirros, él se va a tomar una ducha, pero no antes de que me informe que mi trabajo ahora incluye la de vender el escarabajo antiguo de la señorita Steele. _¡__Oh, vamos!_

Así que a las 17:45 llamo a la puerta de la señorita Steele para recoger las llaves del viejo monstruo de metal. Me encargaré de activarlo de nuevo sin que ella se dé cuenta y me pondré en marcha.

_ Srta. Steele, he venido para su coche.

Ella se ve sorprendida y avergonzada.

_ Oh, sí, por supuesto. Espera, voy a coger las llaves.

El apartamento es pequeño y medio vacío, con cajas de embalaje por todas partes. ¿Se están mudando? Supongo que eso tiene sentido, ahora que se ha graduado y todo. Tengo una epifanía repentina: apostaría a que ella _va _mudarse a Seattle. _Sí, claro_.

Me da las llaves y caminamos hacia su coche. Me pregunto qué clase de mierda es lo que guarda en su guantera. Yo sé lo que Gail mantiene en ella: gafas de sol, lápiz de labios de repuesto, cepillo para el pelo y mapa de ruta. Pero la Srta. Steele saca una linterna. Me parece extrañamente conmovedora y me pregunto si su padrastro se la dio a ella. Él parece ser el tipo de persona que se aseguraría de que tuviera una linterna.

Acaricia el coche y lo mira con tristeza. Sí, así me sentí con mi primer coche, también. Gail tenía razón, esta chica realmente no le importa el dinero de Grey. Ella prefiere su escarabajo al brillante Audi rojo. Tan loco como pueda sonar, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas raras del jefe, ella ve a través de todo esto y le gusta él por sí mismo. Tal vez hay esperanza para ellos.

_¡Por Dios! Voy a estar cantando sobre el maldito arco iris en un minuto. Contrólate, eras un infante de marina._

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabaja para el Sr. Grey?, me pregunta en voz baja.

_ Cuatro años, Srta. Steele.

Puedo decirle que mucho.

Ella pone esa mirada, como si me quisiera preguntar la historia de su vida. Tengo que cortar, pero puedo decirle la verdad, bueno eso sería demasiado, solo una versión de la verdad.

_ Él es un buen hombre, Srta. Steele.

Me subo en el Escarabajo, y lucho con la dirección pesada del coche. El jefe me ha dicho que lleve el coche al concesionario más cercano para chatarra pero este coche es un clásico. Conozco a un tipo que conoce a un chico y él me ofreció cinco mil dólares en efectivo. Es un buen precio.

Veinte minutos más tarde con el dinero en mi billetera, estoy de vuelta en el Heathman. Por fin nos marchamos y el servicio de habitaciones se encarga que el equipaje esté en la camioneta, yo solo miro como lo hacen. El jefe se ha ido adelante en el R8.

Son casi las once en el momento en que vuelvo a Escala. Estoy hambriento y cansado y con ganas de ver a mi chica. Pero primero pongo los cinco grandes en un sobre para entregarlo al jefe.

Puedo verlo sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza entre las manos, el portátil abierto delante de él. Lleva su traje: _fijo, otra cena para recaudar fondos._

_ ¿Qué?, gruñe cuando toco a la puerta de su estudio. _Su Srta. Steele no se ha comunicado situación anormal, parece._

_ El dinero de la Srta. Steele, del escarabajo, señor. Cinco mil.

Él mira sorprendido.

_ ¿Tanto por esa chatarra?

_ No del todo, señor. Es un clásico. Se lo vendí a un coleccionista.

_ ¿Alguien pagó dinero por ese montón de mierda?

Miro hacia atrás, sin expresión. Es una mirada de recluta, se aprende en la primera semana, pero con Grey puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Bien, Taylor. No te necesito, otra vez, esta noche.

Dejando su estudio, oigo su teléfono.

_ Hola, dice en voz baja.

Supongo que por el tono de su voz tontona es la Srta. Steele, que está haciendo un buen trabajo de domar a la bestia salvaje, por lo que me dirijo a los cuartos del personal.

Gail está dormida en el sofá, me imagino que ella se cansó esperándome. Dios, se ve tan hermosa, tan tranquila. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir, _profundamente pacífico y_ _ también jodidamente cachondo._

Me inclino hacia abajo y acaricio su mejilla.

_ Hola, nena.

Ella abre sus ojos.

_ ¡Oh, Jasón! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo un poco...

Pero no la dejó terminar. Tengo mi boca sobre la de ella, probando la forma de sus labios otra vez, recordando, respirando su aliento. Suspira profundamente y las cascadas de sonido vienen a través de mí, va calentando cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Le recojo en mis brazos y ella se ríe.

_ ¡Jasón! ¿Podemos tener primero una conversación?

Yo no lo creo. Planeo hacer toda mi conversación con mi cuerpo. Abro la puerta de la habitación de una patada, la poso sobre la cama. Ella me deja sin aliento, sonriendo hacia mí.

_ ¿Hablamos más tarde, entonces?

Lanzo mi chaqueta en el suelo, me quito los zapatos y me hundo a su lado. Se apoya en un codo y me toca el pecho, así que estoy acostado en la cama. Luego subo su falda y lanza una pierna al otro lado así que ella está sentada sobre mí.

_ Creo que esto hay que quitarlo.

Con dolorosa lentitud deshace mi corbata y la desenrolla suavemente de mi cuello. Desabotona mi camisa y deja mi pecho desnudo. Se siente tan jodidamente bueno tener sus manos sobre mí, moría porque me tocara. Ella desliza sus manos sobre mi pecho, pasando los dedos por el pelo y tirando con fuerza. Luego se inclina hacia adelante para que sus pechos empujen contra mí y me roza con los dientes hasta mi cuello. Pongo mis manos alrededor de su cintura y bajo a su culo delicioso, empujando la falda más arriba hasta que se arruga alrededor de sus caderas.

_ Llevas medias.

_ Un regalo de bienvenida a casa, respira en mi cuello.

_ ¿Puedo desenvolverlo ahora?

_ Bueno, yo no voy a esperar hasta la Navidad, se ríe suavemente.

Ella se arrodilla para que yo pueda tirar de sus bragas hacia abajo. Agarro sus muslos y paso mis dedos por el interior de sus piernas, disfrutando de la sensación de la carne bajo la seda. Entonces ruedo de repente y la empujo dejando su espalda contra el colchón.

Le termino de quitar sus bragas y las tiro por lo alto de mi hombro. De alguna manera rara se han enganchado en el pomo de la puerta y cuelgan allí como el pabellón de un ejército derrotado.

Ella agarra mi muñeca y deshace primero un puño, luego el otro y empuja la camisa de mis hombros, pasando sus uñas en mi espalda y subiendo el camino de nuevo.

_ ¡Aaagh!

_¡Mierda Eso se siente bien!_

Frota las manos contra mi erección _dura_, haciéndome jadear.

_ ¡Joder, Gail!

Ella sonríe pero no habla, y ahora la quiero desesperadamente, la necesito. Me quito mis calcetines, porque seamos sinceros, ¿qué tipo de los bajos fondos folla con sus calcetines?, y luego ella me ayuda a arrastrarme fuera de mis pantalones y mis bóxers.

Ella me jala hacia ella y pasa su dedo por mi pene, girando alrededor de él, empujándome hacia abajo, y hacia ella.

Yo estoy dentro de ella con un movimiento rápido y feroz. Ella grita, arqueando la espalda de la cama. _¡__Oh infierno! Yo quería hacer esto lentamente, pero ahora no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo._ Estoy golpeando en ella y sus caderas suben a mi encuentro, sus uñas arañando mi espalda, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Puedo sentir las medias de seda mientras ella cierra sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me agarra con fuerza. Trato de contenerme para hacerlo durar más tiempo, pero ella es demasiado suave, demasiado dulce, esta demasiado jodidamente _húmeda_, y llegamos pronto al clímax, mis músculos se ponen rígidos.

Me derrumbo encima de ella, mi peso apoyado en mis brazos y ella me jala con fuerza a ella para que pueda sentir los botones de su camisa empujando en mi pecho desnudo saboreando los últimos restos de placer también.

Salgo de ella suavemente y me pongo a su lado.

_ ¿Puedo quitarme la falda de ahora?, me pregunta con una sonrisa.

Todavía está arrugada en torno a su cintura, sus hermosas piernas vestidas de seda. ¡Demonios, ella es tan jodidamente sexy!

_ ¡Hazlo, adelante! murmuro mientras me acerco a besarla, mi erección salta de nuevo, empujando contra su cadera.

_ ¿Ya?, dice con una risa suave.

_ He estado fuera toda la semana, Sra. Jones, un montón de tiempo perdido que hay que compensar. Creo que me debes por lo menos seis polvos más.

_ ¿Estamos llevando la cuenta, Sra. Taylor?

_ Sólo para mantener al personal contento, Sra. Jones.

Ella me golpea juguetonamente.

_ Bueno, usted no ha hecho un mal trabajo hasta la fecha, Sr. Taylor, pero te voy a dar tu evaluación, después.

_ Voy a tomar lo que tienes, nena. Y tenemos toda la noche.

Entonces cierro mi boca sobre la de ella y le muerdo el labio, duro.

**Gail**

Yo realmente quería hablar con Jasón, pero parece que nos hemos desviado. Eso pasa mucho y ahora es un hombre con una misión. Al ver el ardiente deseo en sus ojos sólo me excita de una manera que no puedo explicar. Y el muchacho, ¿mencioné su resistencia? Sí, Jasón ha estado ausente durante 24 horas o más y puedo esperar cuando llegue, una sesión el método Pilates, Yoga, Zumba y buenos ejercicios aeróbicos pasados de moda, todo en uno.

El último fin de semana Allison me preguntó en la mesa cómo he logrado mantener mi figura, que qué hago para estar así. Casi me ahogo con mi puré de patatas. La respuesta no es algo que yo pueda compartir.

Me gustaría que le gustase Jasón, pero después de cuatro años no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. Ella dice que es peligroso; que debido a su trabajo es adicto al peligro. Realmente espero que eso no sea cierto, pero a veces, sólo a veces pienso que ella podría tener razón.

Pero en este momento, alejo todos los pensamientos y me concentro en mi hombre. Bien, un pensamiento más, voy a tener que enviar esta falda para limpieza en seco, de nuevo.

Su boca se cierra en la mía y me tira del labio inferior con los dientes y muerde con fuerza. Gime y pasa las manos por mis piernas, sobre mi falda y hasta mi camisa. Se arrodilla y abre los dos primeros botones y pasa la lengua entre mi escote, acariciándome y puedo sentir la barba en mi piel, después tendré toda la piel roja.

Deshace el resto de los botones y tira de la camisa desde mi cintura. Luego me sienta y me desliza fuera de ella, la tira en el suelo con el resto de la ropa. Se sienta detrás de mí y se inclina contra la cabecera, tirando de mí entre las piernas, luego empieza a darme un masaje, delicioso y profundo en mis hombros y los músculos del cuello. Sus dedos fuertes y ágiles alivian toda la tensión acumulada de la semana pasada, luego pasa la lengua por la parte de atrás de mi cuello y sus dedos vagan alrededor al encuentro de las copas del sujetador. El masajea mis pechos y me recuesto contra él y descanso mi cabeza en su cuello.

Desabrocha el sujetador y lo desliza despacio.

_ Me voy a tener que quitar la falda Jasón. _Esto ya no es una_ _falda_.

_ Está bien, él está de acuerdo a regañadientes, pero te dejas las medias, me dice.

¿Qué pasa con los hombres y las medias? Sonrío para mis adentros, pero no me importa. Me pongo de pie y deslizo la _muy_ arrugada falda hasta el suelo. Entonces miro hacia abajo a mi hombre. Su piel es una luz color dorado, que yo sepa rápidamente se oscurece al sol. Está muy bien entonado con largas piernas de corredor y musculoso estómago y pecho y los brazos fuertes que incluso Allison no puede negar que se ve realmente fabuloso.

Su pelo, como siempre rapado, y su piel, una piel caliente que me encanta acariciar y pasar mis dedos por ella. Sus ojos son oscuros, a menudo ilegibles, pero cálidos y ahora llenos de humor y de deseo.

Sí, podemos hablar mañana, o la próxima semana o el próximo año...


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Mía Grey está de nuevo en la ciudad. Lo sé. Escuche al jefe cuando atendió su Black Berry mientras hablaba con ella, realmente hablaba con el mismo efecto de un tsunami, arrasando todo a su paso. Creo ver al jefe estremecerse, reflejando casi una mueca de dolor, y sé que con ella tiene los límites muy altos, a pesar de que llega a desesperarle muchas veces, el apenas la regaña, aunque de todas formas tampoco le vale de mucho. _Nadie puede con el huracán Mía Grey._ Tengo entendido que el jefe va ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, su vuelo llega mañana por la mañana temprano. _Ya estoy temblando por la llegada de la Srta. Grey._

Son las 06.00am de la mañana del sábado, me despierto sobresaltado antes de que suene mi alarma, aún puedo quedarme otro ratito en la cama junto a Gail, he quedado a las 07.30pm en el vestíbulo con el jefe para ir a Sea-Tac y recoger a la Srta. Steele y luego llevarla a Bellevue, a casa de sus padres. Ha llevado la camioneta ya que ha supuesto que ella traerá mucho más equipaje del que se llevó, seguramente acierte.

Estoy tan jodidamente nervioso, la simple idea de ver al huracán Mía Grey en acción me tiene con un ataque de nervios, tiene que ser contraproducente escuchar los chillidos de la Srta. Grey a primera hora de la mañana.

Pero de repente, sonrío para mis adentros al sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de Gail junto al mío, es todo un lujo poco común y muy bienvenido después de la semana pasada. Sólo estoy pensando que es una lástima dejar perder mi habitual erección matutina, cuando sus ojos parpadean abiertos.

_ Hola, ojos azules. Ella me sonríe.

_ Jasón Taylor, creo que estás contento de verme, me dice al sentir lo que está presionando contra su muslo.

Sí, y eso es suficiente conversación por ahora. No puedo perder el tiempo...y me adentro en mi mejor misión: _explorar el cuerpo de Gail._

De pronto aparece como un huracán, chillando el nombre del jefe como una niña pequeña. Veo como Grey pone los ojos en blanco, su cuerpo está tenso, bastante tenso por lo que se le viene encima, pero también puedo adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios al ver correr a su hermanita pequeña hacia él.

Tengo que decir a favor del jefe, que tiene demasiada paciencia con la Srta. Grey, y eso dice mucho de él, ya que la palabra paciencia está borrada de su vocabulario.

_ ¡Taylor, que alegría de verte!, exclama al fijarse en mí cuando ya ha soltado a su hermano.

_ Srta. Grey, espero que haya tenido un buen vuelo.

Se dirige hacia mí, y con la excusa de ir a recoger su equipaje salgo corriendo hacia la cinta transportadora. Cuando compruebo su equipaje, me alegro de haber traído la camioneta, todo esto no hubiera entrado en otro coche. _¡Mujeres, que tanto tienen que llevar!_

De camino a Bellevue, mi cerebro está a punto de colapsarse, la Srta. Mía habla a una velocidad vertiginosa, y por supuesto su tema principal es la _novia_ del jefe.

Miro, de reojo, por el retrovisor la cara del jefe y puedo ver por su mirada que está a punto de explotar, pero él sigue imperturbable con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios escuchando atentamente a su hermanita. _Tiene nervios de acero, lo envidio. _

No me caigo de culo porque voy sentado, al escuchar las palabras de la Srta. Mía.

_…siempre me han dicho que... bueno, que no estás interesado en citas con _chicas_. Así que Anastasia debe ser muy especial por haber logrado... ya sabes... convencerte de lo contrario.

Reprimo una jodida carcajada que amenaza con salir de mi garganta, _mi jefe se ha pasado al otro lado según la Srta. Grey, si claro al lado oscuro._

Después de regresar de Bellevue, el Sr. Grey se dirige directamente a su despacho, le veo más intranquilo de lo normal, adivino que está impaciente por la visita de mañana de la Srta. Steele.

_ Taylor, ya no voy a necesitarte esta noche, nos vemos mañana como siempre.

_ Perfecto, señor.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza y me dirijo a buscar a Gail, necesito continuar donde me quedé esta mañana, _entre sus brazos._

Horas más tarde, _bueno eso es cosa de hombres y de mi jefe... _un poco más tarde los dos estamos tumbados sobre nuestras espaldas. Gail está sin aliento y tengo la mayor sonrisa de mierda en la cara.

_ Creo que voy a cancelar mi clase de Pilates, dice por fin, todavía sin aliento.

_ Yo no sé por qué vas a esas clases cuando me tienes para mantenerte en forma, nena.

Ella frunce el ceño.

_ Porque soy mayor que tú, Jasón. Si tengo alguna esperanza de mantener el ritmo…

_No quiero ser una historia del pasado._

_ Nena, para mí eres perfecta.

Ella suspira.

_¡Por Dios! Esta mujer realmente no sabe cómo tomar un cumplido_.

_ Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué tendría que querer mirar a otra mujer cuando te tengo a ti?

Ella niega con la cabeza, como si mi pregunta le desconcertara. Pero es verdad, después de haber estado casado con la perra de mi ex-esposa, yo sé de lo que estoy hablando.

_ Otra cosa, dice ella, obviamente cambiando de tema, yo quería preguntarte algo acerca de la Srta. Steele.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_ Bueno, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre ella?

¿Por qué las mujeres están tan intrigadas por otras mujeres que ni siquiera conocen_? Esto es un completo misterio_.

_ Ella me parece bien. Agradable, normal, ya sabes. Ella ciertamente tiene al jefe saltando a través del aro. El pobre diablo no sabe si viene o va.

Ella sonríe.

_ Esto sin duda es un cambio.

_ Sí, así es. Pero en serio, en este momento todo es una jodida pesadilla de mierda. En un minuto, yo estoy esperando que los violines comiencen a tocar y al siguiente está mordiendo la cabeza de algún pobre tonto que respiraba sin su permiso.

_ A mí nunca me ha gritado.

_ ¡Y que no se atreva!, gruño ante esa jodida idea.

Gail se ríe. _Sí, sí, ella siempre se ríe de mí_. De alguna manera no parece importarle.

_ ¿Así que piensas que realmente le gusta esta chica, Ana?

_ Locamente enamorado de mierda, en mi humilde opinión, Sra. Jones.

_ ¡Jasón! Tú no conoces la _humildad _ni te has tropezado con ella.

_ Puedo ser humilde.

_ Oh, Jasón, que se derrita la Antártida es más probable.

_Lo que tú digas_.

_ ¿Crees que ella ama el Sr. Grey?

Y esa es la parte de la que no estoy seguro. Ciertamente él le gusta mucho, pero a veces hay una mirada en sus ojos que me dice que está destrozada por dentro. Como que no puedo adivinar lo que la hace sentir de esa manera. Tal vez, teme que él la deje, digo finalmente.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío!, dice Gail, y ella parece descontenta al escuchar mis palabras.

_ ¿Por qué te molesta?

_ Bueno, es que... en realidad no es de mi incumbencia…

_ Escúpelo fuera, Gail.

_ Creo saber y tengo la firme sospecha de que ella era virgen, hasta que conoció al Sr. Grey, hasta el fin de semana pasado en realidad.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Estoy aturdido. Muy, pero que muy aturdido_.__ Jodidamente traumatizado, diría yo._

Gail se ve preocupada.

_ Tres buenas preguntas, Jasón.

_ ¿Y las respuestas son?

_ Encontré sangre en las sábanas...

_ Y si él se corto al afeitarse. ¡Vaya cosa!

_ No, no hombre, ¡cómo crees!

_ Más abajo... en las sábanas de su cama.

_ Oh. _Me estoy imaginando._

_ Podría haber sido sólo... ya sabes... cosas de mujer...

_ Tú sabes, Jasón, realmente vas a tener que ser capaz de decir la palabra _periodo_ en algún momento, tienes una hija después de todo.

_Realmente, no quiero pensar en eso._

_ Pero tienes razón, continúa.

_ Yo no lo sé. Llámalo intuición.

_ Bueno, está bien, ella es una virgen... _era_ una virgen. ¿Importa?

Ella me mira como si acabara de bajar en paracaídas desde Marte.

_ ¡Por supuesto que importa! Quiero decir, ya sabes cómo es... lo que hace en la sala de juegos.

_Sí, lo sé, y no me gusta mucho tampoco_.

_ Gail, puede ser... sin experiencia... pero es una mujer adulta. Creo que todas nacen sabiendo cómo dirigir a un hombre _por su polla_, pero lo que si te digo, es que ella es la que manda en esta relación. Ella le telefonea o manda e-mails y él deja todo y sale corriendo tras ella. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera hace eso por su propia familia!

Se ve un poco más feliz. _Ya está bien_. Porque estoy harto de hablar del jefe, ¿es que no tenemos nuestras propias vidas que vivir, también? Y con ese pensamiento en mente, agacho la cabeza bajo las sábanas y muestro a mi mujer una o dos cosas sobre lo que nunca debe olvidar jamás.

Domingo por la mañana, Gail me echa de la cama y me ordena ir a trabajar. _¡Por el amor dios!_ ya tengo un jefe, no necesito otro. A menos que, por supuesto, ella se decida y se comprometa a casarse conmigo. Todavía estoy trabajando en ese proyecto.

Pero está bien, me levanto a regañadientes de la cama, me pongo mi sudadera y mis deportivas, hoy me gustaría correr de otra forma, correr por el cuerpo de Gail sin parar. Salgo sin hacer ruido del cuarto, Gail ha vuelto a quedarse dormida, aún tiene casi una hora para descansar.

_ Buenos días, señor.

_ Taylor, hoy espero a la Srta. Steele a la 1pm. Le he dado el código del garaje y del ascensor, pero mantente en alerta en caso de que tenga algún problema. Y a la 1:30pm estoy esperando a la Dra. Greene. Hágala pasar y llévela a la habitación de la Srta. Steele.

_ Sí, señor.

No puedo dejar de preguntarme para qué es el médico. _Supongo que no quiero saber_.

Tras estas órdenes, salimos a nuestra carrera matutina, hoy parece que quiere llegar él primero a la meta, o mejor dicho tengo la sensación de que quiere que el tiempo pase volando.

Durante toda la mañana el está tan nervioso como una caja de ranas, es jodidamente molesto. Si no fuera mi jefe le diría que tomara descafeinado o una ducha fría. Pero a las 12:59 coge el Seattle Times y se sienta en su sofá leyendo una sección y actúa como si estuviera totalmente a gusto y relajado. Todo es cuestión de que nunca dejes que nadie sepa cómo te encuentras en tu interior. Gail es la excepción de la regla para mí, la única cosa que me dijo el maldito inútil de mi padre fue que nunca le mostrara a la perra de mi ex como me sentía, aunque sinceramente nunca me fue de utilidad.

La Srta. Steele llega a tiempo. Ella conduce hasta la plaza de garaje su Audi A3 rojo. Lleva el mismo vestido púrpura que llevaba en el Heathman, el día que huyó de él. Si yo fuera él, que, gracias a la mierda no lo soy, le compraría un vestido nuevo, maldita sea. No es que ella no se vea bien, porque ella se ve sexy. Yo sólo espero que no sea un presagio. No creo que pueda soportar esos días de espera si ella lo deja de nuevo, no quiero buscar un nuevo puesto de trabajo en estos momentos.

_ Buenas tardes, Srta. Steele.

_ Oh, por favor llámeme Ana.

No puedo evitar sonreírla, es una niña dulce.

_ Ana. El Sr. Grey está esperándola.

_Y tengo muchas expectativas y espero que se puedan cumplir, tener una vida tranquila y mantener mi trabajo por un tiempo más_.

Ella entra en la habitación, vacilante. El jefe no puede apartar los ojos de ella y a ella le pasa igual. Me dirijo de nuevo a mi oficina a esperar que no entre ninguna jodida llamada urgente. _R__ealmente_ no quiero interrumpir lo que podría estar pasando, hacia abajo o hacia arriba. Y en realidad es hora de tirar una moneda, cara o cruz, para ver si van a ser capaces de esperar hasta después de que el médico se haya ido o se rasgan las ropas antes de que llegue. Les urge_, conseguir una habitación_. _Oh, espera, él vive aquí._

Entonces, la buena doctora llega, una rubia que está a la misma altura que Gail, ese tipo de mujer exuberante. _¿Qué clase de médico es ella? _Tal vez ella es una terapeuta sexual. Eso tendría un retorcido sentido.

Pero cuando entro a la habitación principal para anunciar la llegada del médico, ellos se están frunciendo el ceño el uno al otro de una manera que me trae recuerdos desagradables de mi matrimonio.

_ La Dra. Greene está aquí, señor.

_ Enséñale la habitación de la Srta. Steele.

Entonces le oigo susurrar a ella:

_ ¿Lista para la anticoncepción?

_¡Qué obsesión por el control de mierda! ¡No puedo creer que ella aguante con toda esta mierda!_ Y me pregunto si mi evaluación de la Srta. Steele podría haber sido un poco precipitada. Para ser justos, sé por lo poco que Gail me ha dicho, que todas esas pastillas y esas cosas no son baratas de conseguir. Sólo he comprado gomas, así que es un área de inteligencia que se me pasó por completo _y no me arrepiento de eso._

Mientras la señorita Steele está siendo _vista, e_l jefe me informa que no me necesitará hasta 7.00pm para llevarle a él _y a la Srta. Steele_ a casa de sus padres, para la cena.

Estoy conmocionado. ¿Cena en casa de sus padres? Bueno, supongo que ya saben que no es gay. Lo cual es un alivio, ya he tenido suficiente de la señorita Mía Grey haciéndome _preguntas importantes_ como si me gusta o no Abba… que si no he visto la película _Mama Mía_… su idea de una broma. De hecho, su broma me ha seguido en uno de esos fines de semana desafortunadamente raros cuando fui invitado por las hermanas de Gail. _¿Qué coño estaba haciendo James Bond, el agente 007 de todos los tiempos cantando desafinadamente en un musical? Eso no se puede entender._

Pero antes de ir a Bellevue, a ver a sus padres y que celebren la heterosexualidad de su hijo, tengo una idea bastante acertada de lo que van a hacer en las próximas cinco horas. _Pobre chica, espero que esté en forma._


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Al final, no puedo soportar el silencio. Desaparecen en la sala de juegos del jefe y yo vago por los cuartos del personal. No sé lo que estoy esperando, tal vez que la Srta. Steele se quede sin gritar. Al final, soy yo el que tiene que salir, la tensión es más que latente en su cuerpo. Me refiero a _mi_ propio cuerpo.

Me acerco a Denny Regrade y le pido que llame a Belltown, ahora. Es un corredor de apuestas. No es como _Nitelite_, un bar de categoría, simplemente estoy en un bar de deportes, no será de lujo pero por lo menos está limpio. Gail odia que visite estos lugares. Por alguna razón, piensa siempre que se va a terminar en una pelea. No voy a ser arrogante, _bueno tal vez un poco_, pero cualquier persona que quiera comenzar una pelea conmigo tiene que tener claro que no va a llegar hasta el final. De todos modos, tendría que tener en cuenta que meterme en una pelea, sería un maldito error de mi parte. En mi trabajo hay que ser capaz de saber cuáles personas son las que sólo se van de boca y las que son realmente peligrosas. Y soy jodidamente bueno en mi trabajo.

Realmente me gustaría sentarme en el bar, ver el partido de los Marineros y darle a la lengua con una cerveza fría en la mano. Pero estoy de guardia esta noche, así que me quedo con el café.

Probablemente haya una docena de cafeterías que sirvan café mejor que en este lugar. _¡Mierda!_ De hecho, el café es tan malo que pienso que lo han hecho con el agua sucia de lavar los cacharros. Es como si a un tejón le ha lavado el culo con el agua. _Esto no se puede beber, ¡joder!_

Ciertamente no mejora mi estado de ánimo cuando me pregunto cómo sería trabajar para un jefe normal y tener una vida normal. La verdad es que sé que no soy el tipo de persona que estaría feliz arrastrando mi cuerpo cansado a una oficina todos los días, de nueve a cinco. Yo creo que por eso no le gusto a la hermana de Gail, Allison, ella piensa que no soy capaz de ser un tipo normal con una vida normal y, por esas razones, no soy bueno para su hermana. Lo que me molesta es que _ella podría estar en lo cierto._

A veces la vida con Grey me da una migraña de mierda, pero nunca es aburrida. Cierto, en muy raras ocasiones él es jodidamente aburrido, por lo general siempre tengo que estar en alerta con su seguridad. Hay casi siempre una amenaza de bajo nivel a tener en cuenta. En estos días Welch tiene la inteligencia fuertemente cosida, eso significa que estamos bastante adelantados a cualquier eventualidad. Pero eso no significa que sea el momento de bajar la guardia. Un tipo que es un multimillonario crea enemigos y un montón de ellos. Pero no es sólo eso; por ejemplo mira el caso de la Srta. Steele, nos ha jodido a todos la vida. No es que ella lo haga a propósito, pero al estar tirándose al jefe, al estar alrededor de su polla, todos los que trabajamos para él tenemos que alinearnos y seguir el jodido juego del jefe.

Al menos Gail esta noche está en casa, definitivamente algo que espero con interés. Sólo ha salido para comer con sus hermanas, y pasar juntas la tarde. _Espero no haber salido en su conversación._

Poco después de las 6pm me dirijo de nuevo a Escala para obtener el informe de la situación. Tengo tiempo para una ducha rápida y afeitarme y ya estoy preparado, estoy sentado en el sillón de mi oficina, mirando el circuito cerrado de televisión desde el último par de horas. No hay nada que informar.

Siento que alguien me mira y volteo y veo de pie a Grey en la puerta.

_ Señor.

_ Me gustaría salir a las 19:30, Taylor. No va a ser una noche larga, la Srta. Steele tendrá que ser llevada a su casa después de haber cenado con mis padres.

Él hace una mueca y no sé si es porque la cena con su gente no es de su agrado o porque la señorita Steele no se quedará en la noche. _¡__Vaya, lo tiene mal, muy mal__!_

Él se aleja como si no supiera que hacer consigo mismo o con su nueva compañera de juegos, supongo que el aguante de la Srta. Steele no está a la altura. Conociendo al jefe, y mira que lo conozco, él va a hacer que ella firme cuatro sesiones de sesenta minutos con un entrenador personal, así es como podrá follarla sobre una media semi regular. _Tal vez debería alistarse en la Infantería de Marina, sería más fácil para ella._

Media hora más tarde oigo el sonido de Dean Martin resonando fuera de la habitación principal y sé que vuelve a estar de buen humor otra vez. _Vaya, el tipo cambia su estado de ánimo más que los precios en un supermercado. _El combo de música relax suele ser su música preferida cuando está de buen humor. A Gail le gusta Dean Martin y Rosemary Clooney, pero yo soy más de Frank. Aunque nadie puede vencer a Elvis, en sus días pre Vegas por supuesto.

Oigo el sonido de _Witchcraft_ de Frank Sinatra a la deriva a través de los altavoces. Estoy en mi sitio esperando y puedo ver al jefe que abraza y se mueve con la Srta. Steele mientras bailan. Yo no soy muy buen bailarín, no soy de moverme al compás de la música, moverme con mi chica es más lo mío. Gail le gusta bailar, ella me dice que es la única área en la que la decepciono. Yo sé que ella está bromeando pero me escuece sus comentarios. _Así_ _que soy sensible, ¿quién sabe?_

Él se inclina para besarla y le susurra algo que la hace sonreír. Es un trabajo extraño ser personal de seguridad de alguien, las cosas que vemos y oímos, tenemos que fingir que uno es sordo, mudo y ciego. Por lo menos, el jefe no espera que yo actúe como un idiota. Menos mal porque algunos jefes no pueden soportar que el personal tenga cerebro.

Él levanta la mirada y asiente con la cabeza hacia mí. Esa es mi señal para ir a traer el SUV a la puerta principal. Antes de que pueda salir a abrir la puerta para ellos, el jefe me ahorra el trabajo. Se asegura que la Srta. Steele esté bien atada. _Apuesto a que le gusta eso al hijo de puta pervertido_.

Al principio todo parece ir bien, pero luego están los cambios de expresión del jefe y cuando miro por el espejo retrovisor, lo veo mirando por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido. La chica se ve nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio y mirando fijamente cada pocos segundos. Pobre niña, parece como si estuviera a punto de ser interrogada por el FBI y él la está ignorando por completo.

Realmente deseo que me hubiera pedido algo de música, pero no puedo interrumpir todos los pensamientos que están cruzando en la parte de atrás.

Al final, el silencio incómodo se hace demasiado para la chica y le pregunta donde aprendió a bailar. Se la queda mirando por un momento y luego dice:

_ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? A la Sra. Robinson le gustaba bailar.

Por un momento no adivino que quién está hablando, pero entonces me doy cuenta. La Sra. Robinson es Elena Lincoln. _Buen nombre para la perra._ Parece que tenía razón sobre el alcance de su relación con el jefe. Siempre he sospechado, pero ahora lo sé con certeza. Lo vi bailando con ella en el apartamento una vez. Sí, todo esto tiene sentido y _la Srta. Steele sabe de ella_. Realmente he subestimado a esta chica Steele, ella sabe de qué pie cojea el jefe, por así decirlo. Y si él le cuenta sus secretos, es que debe ir en serio, como dijo Gail. Y, seamos sinceros, él tiene enormes y jodidos secretos que esconder.

El jefe parece como que él hubiera deseado mantener su boca cerrada. Esa canción de Sinatra estaba en lo cierto, _él está bien embrujado_. Lo tiene mal. No sé por qué eso me molesta. Tal vez porque es bastante impredecible, ni que añadir que es un enfermo en el juego del amor, podría explotar como un volcán. O tal vez, _y esto es un maldito secreto a nivel superior_, tal vez es porque me siento protector de esta chica. No, eso es una tontería. Esto sólo es un maldito trabajo. Y hay muchos más puestos de trabajo por ahí si éste se va a la mierda.

La niña está mirando por la ventana y yo diría que sus pensamientos no son felices. El jefe le susurra algo mientras le agarra su mano y se la besa. Es un gesto muy dulce. _No me jodan, que ahora el jefe va a estar viendo películas de Julia Roberts y la de ese inglés maricón con flequillo; ese que fue arrestado porque se la estaba mamando una prostituta, no todos los romances son cursis. _AGail le gusta ese tipo de películas, es su único defecto. Pero infiernos, ellas hacen su efecto también, así que no me voy a quejar.

Bien; _parecía_ como que el jefe estaba siendo romántico, pero luego comienzan a hablar sobre unas bridas y la chica se pone roja como la remolacha.

He conocido a unas cuantas mujeres de mi tiempo y tengo que decir que ninguna de ellas se ha encendido de esa forma al susurrarle la palabra _brida_ en su oído. Las mujeres son raras.

Unos minutos antes de las 20:00 cruzo en el camino de entrada de la casa de los Grey. Han mejorado la seguridad desde que empecé a trabajar para el jefe, pero sigue siendo un lugar de fácil alcance si sabes lo que estás haciendo.

_ ¿Estás lista para esto?, le pregunta.

Pero yo diría que de los dos, es él el más nervioso. Supongo que saber claramente, que tus padres han asumido que eres homosexual debe ser muy duro, o simplemente jodidamente divertido, dependiendo de tu punto de vista.

Entonces él le dice algo que hace que se sonroje _de nuevo_. Estoy _realmente_ contento por no saber lo que le dijo.

Muevo mi cabeza y tomo el coche para aparcarlo a la vuelta, la rutina habitual. Incluso desde esa distancia puedo oír los gritos de la señorita Mía Grey como un marine borracho en la noche de paga. Esa mujer es _droga dura._

Me dirijo a la cocina y a toda velocidad como un poco de chorizo y vieiras. Está bueno, pero no tan bueno como la comida de Gail.

Creo que he sido muy rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Estoy de espaldas a la puerta, siento algo que no me gusta nada…

_ Hola, Taylor, me saluda la Srta. Mía Grey con un tono muy suave, nada que ver con su habitual voz chillona.

Ella camina hacia mí y yo hago una evaluación rápida de las posibles salidas, no descarto cavar un túnel a través del suelo de la cocina. Sus ojos grandes están tristes ahora, entonces ella pone su mano en mi brazo y cuando me dispongo a tomar una acción evasiva, la escucho decir.

_ Esto… _realmente_ lo siento.

Ella me mira como si mi perro se acabara de morir.

_ Sé que debe ser difícil para ti. Sólo espero que sepas que pase lo que pase, de verdad, pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar agradecida por la forma en que has cuidado de mi hermano. Estoy seguro de Christian realmente se preocupa por ti... a su manera.

_¿Qué carajo?_

_ Te voy a dar un momento...

_¿Qué carajo?_

Entonces ella me da una palmadita en el brazo de nuevo y se va, mirándome, como para comprobar que no me estoy cortando las venas. Me quedo sentado con mi mandíbula en el suelo.

_¿Qué carajo?_

¿Ella...? ¿Dijo...? ¿Era eso...? ¿Es ella? ... _¿Qué carajo? ¡NO soy el puto NOVIO del jefe! ¡De ninguna manera!_

A continuación, Gretchen, ayudante de la familia Grey, entra en la cocina. Ella tiene una cara como un bulldog masticando una avispa.

_ ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! A él le gusta…no puede ser en serio. ¡Le gusta ella! ¡Ella! ¿Esa cosita insignificante? ¿Esa poca cosa? ¡Christian merece algo mejor que ella!

Gretchen me echa un vistazo.

_ Lamentable, Jasón. Sé que realmente le gustabas, también. ¡Bien, entonces no soy el único que no se está tomando esto bien, pero ya he tenido bastante de esta mierda!

_ ¡Gretchen, se puede tirar al equipo de los Marineros completo, por lo que a mí respecta! ¡YO NO SOY GREY! ¡Quiero decir GAY…! ¡YO NO SOY GAY! ¿De acuerdo? ¿Bien? ¿Entendido? Tan recto como una regla de mierda.

Entonces su cara se suaviza y hasta parece dulce, _si eso fuera posible._

_ Vale, Jasón. Nadie se preocupa por eso en estos días.

Por lo general no soy una persona con un rápido temperamento, soy más de los que se van quemando lentamente, pero esto es todo lo que me faltaba al final de un jodido día de mierda.

_ ¡Escuche, señorita! ¿Quiere que la folle sobre la mesa y se lo demuestre?

Aparece un extraño destello en sus ojos y un gesto especulativo en su cara. Eso es todo, me voy de aquí.

Voy cabreado, muy cabreado hacia el coche, intentando que no me dé una aneurisma. Me siento en el coche silenciosamente echando humo. Necesito escuchar algo de música para calmarme.

¿Queeeeeeeeé?

Toda la recopilación de los éxitos de los años setenta de ABBA están sonando, ¿pero que sucede hoy? ¿El universo conspira en mi contra? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!, le grito a la radio. Realmente estoy furioso, bastante furioso. Lo único que podría calmarme en estos momentos es pasar un largo tiempo con Gail.

De repente un grito suena en el aire de la noche, salto fuera del coche con el arma en la mano, entonces veo que el jefe cruza por el patio con la Srta. Steele sobre su hombro. Me tomo un segundo para respirar profundamente antes de que las quemaduras de adrenalina se vean sobre mi piel. Me dirijo hacia el coche agotado, parece que me ha pasado por encima una manada de elefantes.

¡Joder! Realmente tengo que conseguir otro trabajo. Veinte minutos más tarde recibo un texto del jefe para que lleve a la entrada principal el coche. La amiga rubia de la Srta. Steele se marcha con el hermano de Grey, ellos necesitan conseguir una habitación, lo llevan escrito por todas partes. El jefe y la Srta. Steele están asquerosamente acaramelados. ¡Infiernos!

Abro la puerta para la Srta. Steele, llevando puesta mi cara de que no escucho nada, no veo nada.

El jefe me mira relajado. Entonces estoy seguro de que en ese paseo, de conversación ¡nada! _Es una maldita máquina de follar._

_ Bueno parece que también le has caído bien a mi familia, le comenta.

_ ¿También?, le mira confusa. Creo que te has visto obligado a traerme.

Y por una vez, pienso que no he sido el único que ha pasado una mal rato esta noche.

El jefe está muy sorprendido, y puedo ver por qué. La chica no tiene ni idea de cómo realmente es él.

Lo cual, supongo, no es irrazonable porque, seamos sinceros, la idea del jefe de cortejar a una mujer consiste en reunirse a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, para luego firmar un contrato de qué mil formas retorcidas se la puede follar, para luego darle bien duro los fines de semana, mientras está atada a una cama con bridas. Eso tiene que ser más que un poco confuso, ¡mierda!

_ No te preocupes por Taylor. Habla conmigo, dice.

No, por favor no se preocupe de mí, su chófer tiene los ojos, la boca y los oídos cerrados.

_ Sí. Pensé eso. Y otra cosa, solo mencioné Georgia porque Kate estaba hablando de Barbados. No he tomado una decisión.

_¿Georgia?_

_ ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu madre?

_ Sí.

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Está saliendo con el Rey del Dolor!

_ ¿Puedo ir contigo?

¡Fuuuuck! A punto he estado de estrellar el coche. _Sólo me he desviado alrededor de esa zarigüeya, jefe._

_ Umm... No creo que sea una buena idea.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Tenía la esperanza de un descanso de toda esta intensidad, para tratar de pensar las cosas.

_ ¿Soy demasiado intenso?

_¡No jodas, Sherlock!_

Estoy asombrado y más que un poco aliviado al oír risas en la Srta. Steele. Sí, ella se ríe de él. _Eso le va a gustar a Gail._

Pero de pronto la conversación se oscurece de nuevo y yo realmente temo por lo que siente el jefe. Él está allí por esa chica y parece que ella está teniendo segundos pensamientos. Grey, ciertamente, así lo cree.

_ Háblame, Anastasia. No quiero perderte. Esta última semana...

Y sé lo que quiere decir, pero no puede llegar a pronunciar las palabras. Ella merece otro mundo y él no sabe salir del suyo. No sabe cómo evitar caer.

_Lo siento, amigo. No hay paracaídas para ese viaje. Confía en mí, lo sé._

Ella mira hacia abajo y por un minuto horrible creo que ella va a decirle que se acabó. Pero estoy equivocado. Una vez más.

_ Sigo queriendo más, susurra ella.

Y en ese mismo instante sé que Gail tiene razón. Ella lo ama y no es por las cosas que pueda darle. En aquellas pocas palabras ella le ha dicho que quiere más de su corazón, más de su amor, más de él. _La pregunta es: ¿puede él darle eso?_ Hay un largo silencio y ella no es la única que espera para ver como esto llega a su fin.

_ Por ti, Anastasia, lo intentaré.

Luego ella se sube en su regazo y lo besa. Miro fijamente todo derecho en el camino y de repente me doy cuenta de que he estado conteniendo mi aliento, también. _¡Para joder! ¡Esto es solamente un trabajo, Taylor! _

Cuando ella le dice que firmará el contrato, él le contesta que lo firme a su regreso de Georgia, que se lo piense mientras está lejos_. _Tal vez, aún, hay esperanza para este follador retorcido.

Y supongo que lo que va a decir a continuación, son las palabras que toda mujer quiere escuchar, pero…

_ Deberías ponerte el cinturón de seguridad.

_¡Qué idiota!, sacudo mi cabeza. Nada. No hay ninguna esperanza para él. _


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Dejo a la Srta. Steele y al jefe en la entrada principal del edificio y luego me dirijo a aparcar el SUV en el garaje subterráneo.

Decido tomar el ascensor de servicio hasta el ático, porque la mirada en el rostro del jefe me dice que la Srta. Steele no pueda conseguir dormir mucho y yo _realmente_ no quiero tropezar con ellos antes de que se metan en el dormitorio. Al menos eso es donde supongo que la llevará, pero con el jefe, nunca sabe uno qué va a suceder.

Él la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella dormía durante casi todo el viaje, era un poco dulce. Él está muy enamorado de ella, pero todavía tengo mis dudas acerca de su relación o contrato o lo que coño sea. Quiero decir, seamos realistas, encontrar un amor como el de la Srta. Steele, todo inocente y hermoso, que está dispuesta a dejar que la golpeen con toda su mierda y tener sexo caliente en las formas que lo han tenido, tener todo eso con una persona es como tener la suerte de que te toque la lotería.

_Pero tal vez sea su turno_.

El jefe realmente no es un tipo de personalidad fácil, y yo entiendo por qué. Muchas de las razones de su forma de ser, literalmente, están estampadas en todo su cuerpo. No sólo eso, tiene decenas de miles de personas en media docena de países diferentes que viven de lo que les paga. Si él mete la pata, eso sería un montón de gente sin empleo. Además tiene el plus de que su caminar, su hablar, y su maldito destino es objetivo para todos los tipos que le odian por su riqueza; ahí es donde entro yo. Y por todo lo que pasó con él y la Reina de Hielo, cuando era un niño, él ha estado bastante jodido con las mujeres desde entonces. Tal vez sea cierto que todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de redimirse. La pregunta es: ¿será lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomarla?

Todo esto de tener que preocuparme por el jefe me está dando un dolor de cabeza de mierda. Estoy muy contento de que es domingo, porque sé que Gail me estará esperando cuando yo regrese, y que ella es la mejor cura que he conocido para mis dolores de cabeza.

Está todo tranquilo mientras camino en silencio a través del apartamento. Yo no estaba entrenado en operaciones encubiertas para nada. ¿Quién se imaginaría que iba a ser muy práctico ser escolta de un hijo de puta retorcido como Grey? Algunos fines de semana, cuando él tenía sus sumisas alrededor, yo necesitaba un par de anteojeras para caminar por el apartamento. Quiero decir, yo _realmente_ no necesito ver al jefe follando en su despacho, en la sala principal, en la cocina, y una vez _¡__en mi oficina de mierda!_ _¡__Bastardo!_ Me llevó un tiempo mirar la mesa del circuito cerrado de televisión de la misma manera, ¡joder! Imágenes como esas se graban en el cerebro de un hombre.

Apago las luces a medida que voy pasando, pero el apartamento no es muy oscuro, no con la ciudad brillando suavemente abajo. Me gusta no tener cortinas. Extraño, lo sé.

La puerta del dormitorio de Gail está ligeramente entreabierta. Oficialmente todavía tenemos habitaciones separadas, pero apenas duermo en mi habitación. A veces duermo ahí si tengo que hacer una salida muy temprano y no quiero despertarla. Odio esas noches, la cama es demasiado grande y siento un maldito frío sin ella.

Me quito la chaqueta y la corbata y tiro todo en el sofá, a continuación, abro la puerta. Está dormida, tumbada de lado, con un brazo llegando al espacio vacío en el que realmente queremos estar. Su hombro está desnudo, pálido en la penumbra. Dios, ella es hermosa. Su cabello se extiende sobre la almohada como una aureola de plata. _Yo soy un bastardo afortunado._

Me inclino a desatar mis zapatos luego les doy una patada debajo de la cama y salgo de mis calcetines. Me estoy moviendo lo más silenciosamente posible, pero cuando me quito mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, se despierta, y ella parpadea adormilada.

_Lo siento, cariño. Yo estaba tratando de no despertarte.

_No me importa que me despiertes, Sr. Taylor. Te he echado de menos.

_ Yo también te extrañé, nena. Mucho.

_ Umm, te has quitado tu camisa, dice ella. ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda con los pantalones?

_ Necesito todo lo que me puedas dar, cariño.

Ella sonríe como una esfinge y se sienta. No puedo ayudar a mis ojos siguiendo las sábanas que caen hasta su cintura. Ella está desnuda y es tan jodidamente fabuloso. Extiende la mano y mete sus dedos en mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia ella.

_ Creo que estás contento de verme, Sr. Taylor.

No puedo responder porque me está pasando la mano sobre el jodido enorme bulto que acaba de hacer el despegue en mis pantalones. Me baja la cremallera muy lentamente, es todo tan jodidamente caliente. No deja de mirarme todo el tiempo. Dios, es tan... _Ella me agarra, duro. ¡Joder!_

Y no puedo esperar más, tiro de mis pantalones y salgo de ellos.

_ ¿Acabas de dejar los pantalones en el suelo, Sr. Taylor?

_ ¿Qué? Sí, ¿y?

_ ¿Qué te he dicho sobre dejar la ropa en el suelo?

Ella se ve muy enojada. _¿Qué carajo?_

_ ¿Crees que estoy aquí sólo para recoger tus cosas?, me suelta con enojo.

_ Gail, no. Por supuesto que no.

Ella agarra la cintura de mis calzoncillos bóxer y tira hacia abajo. Eso no es nada doloroso.

_ Has sido malo, Jason. ¡Tienes que ser castigado!... te voy a dar tu castigo…

_¿Qué?_

Y ella saca un par de esposas rosadas, suaves, debajo de la almohada.

Rompo a sudar frío. ¿Desde cuándo Gail le gusta toda esta mierda pervertida? _¡Lleva demasiado tiempo trabajando aquí!_

_ Er, Gail... De verdad que no...

_ Shhh… ahora, Jason. Esto no te va a doler mucho. ¡Feliz aniversario, cariño!

Ella me tira sobre la cama y me extiende los brazos a ambos lados.

_ Aaaagh!

_ ¡Jason! ¡Jason! ¿Qué te sucede?

Me doy cuenta de que me estoy revolviendo en la cama cuando Gail se sienta y enciende la luz de posición. Entorno mis ojos por el brillo de la luz y dejo que mi respiración vuelva a algo parecido a la normalidad.

_ Jason, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

Su voz está llena de preocupación.

_ Oh, Dios, sólo una... _¡__Cristo!__Yo sólo soñaba con Gail y unas esposas… ¡ella me las ponía!_

_ ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

_¿Fue una pesadilla?_ Umm, tal vez no. Pero, ¿Gail con esposas?

_ No, no exactamente.

_ ¿Entonces qué?

Ella pasa sus suaves dedos sobre mi pecho mientras me siento e inclino hacia atrás contra la cabecera. Y, de repente, no quiero decirle a ella lo que estaba soñando. _¡Mierda, Grey!__ ¡__Es su culpa, el hijo de puta retorcido!_

_ Dime, querido, dice ella, su voz hipnótica, bordeado por la preocupación.

_No puedo mentirle a esta mujer._

Pero estoy entrenado en operaciones especiales, tácticas y juegos de guerra. Puedo tomar una acción evasiva, sujetándola a la cama y pasando mis manos sobre sus hermosos senos redondos y suaves. Y, dejando a un lado lo de las esposas, continuo donde terminó mi sueño.

_ Jason, ¿Qué te pasa?

_ No lo sé, cariño, pero te aseguro que quiero estar dentro de ti.

_ Tengo que estar arriba en pocas horas.

_ Yo estoy _arriba_ ahora, nena.

Ella se ríe y corre sus uñas en mi espalda.

_ Eso es un argumento muy persuasivo, Jason.

Ella pasa sus dientes por mi garganta hasta mi hombro y me muerde. Empujo mis manos entre los muslos y puedo sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío, ella gime en mi cuello y me muerde otra vez. _Mañana estaré negro y azul pero valdrá la pena_.

Normalmente, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, pero después del día que he tenido, y esa extraña pesadilla o un sueño o lo que coño era, y esos pequeños mordiscos de broma, ya no puedo continuar esperando. Me sumerjo en ella y siento su increíble coño húmedo y caliente, tan suave y firme, acariciándome todo el camino hacia arriba, hasta la empuñadura. _¡Mierda!_ Luego se aprieta a mí alrededor y estoy golpeando dentro de ella, _de cero a cien en un segundo, acelero y cambiando de marcha._

Arrastra sus uñas en mi espalda, haciéndome gritar, a continuación, envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me bloquea con los talones detrás de mí. Empujo más fuerte, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, respirando como si hubiera corrido una milla entera con 40 kilos de armadura encima de mí. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y temblar y me aprieta por dentro y por fuera. Aprieto los dientes y en silencio continúo dentro de ella, sin parar.

Ella se deja ir en un orgasmo aplastante, devastador y yo la sigo, empujando duro, finalmente me corro dentro de ella.

Nuestros cuerpos están encerrados juntos, una película de sudor brilla sobre nuestra piel. Yo no quiero salir de ella, pero al cabo de medio minuto, ella abre sus piernas y empuja suavemente contra mi pecho. De mala gana, la dejó ir y permanezco a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su estómago.

Ella me acaricia el pelo suavemente.

_ ¡Dios mío, Jason! ¿Qué fue todo eso?

_ Sólo el placer de verte, nena.

_ ¡Eso parece! ¿Vas a decirme por qué te has despertado? Sonaba como si estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla.

_Yo realmente no quiero pensar en eso._

_ Nada que tu no puedas arreglar, nena.

Me la he follado con fuerza, todo gracias a que trabajo con un extraño y jodido multimillonario de Seattle, con peculiares tendencias sexuales.

Es lunes por la mañana pero tengo el lujo de estar durmiendo. Una vez que supe que no iba a llevar a la Srta. Steele de vuelta a su casa, en el barrio del Mercado Pike, sabía que el jefe no iba a ir a correr por la mañana temprano.

Tenía la esperanza de trabajar en algunas de las tácticas más evasivas con Gail, pero alejó de un manotazo mis manos errantes y me sobornó con la promesa de bacón y tortitas… si yo soy _bueno_.

_¿Por qué, señora Jones?__ Si s__iempre soy bueno contigo._

Gail interrumpe mis fantasías agradables trayéndome el desayuno en la cama. No puedo dejar de sonreírle.

_ Usted es una mujer completa, Sra. Jones.

_ Oh, gracias, Sr. Taylor. Un piropo inesperado pero muy bienvenido.

_ Y seguro que puedes cocinar, mujer.

_ ¿Eso es el principio y el final de mis talentos, Sr. Taylor? Porque si no recuerdo mal, y tomé nota de ello, anoche me dijo que yo follaba como una virgen bestial en una excursión de domingo con el equipo de futbol del instituto. En el mejor sentido de la palabra, por supuesto.

Sonrío hacia ella. En el mejor sentido ¿eh?

_ Bueno, tal vez literalmente. Por cierto, acabo de conocer a la joven dama del Sr. Grey.

_ ¿Y?

_ Creo que la avergoncé. Estaba claro que no sabía quién era yo, probablemente piensa que soy una de sus sumisas.

Se ríe de la idea, pero yo no estoy tan contento. No quiero que nadie tenga que pensar eso acerca de Gail. Pero, por supuesto, eso es exactamente lo que yo me preguntaba cuando la conocí. El recuerdo me hace enojar.

_ Parece muy dulce, la Srta. Steele. Y muy amorosa…

_ Sí, ella y el jefe ¡coño! Tendrían que racionarse.

_ Umm, ya veo, lo he pillado, Sr. Taylor.

Casi llego a agarrarla pero ella me esquiva apartándome de su camino.

_ No va a recibir ningún dulce como recompensa de nuevo, me dice con severidad.

_ ¿Seguro?

_ Bueno, no en un día de trabajo. Además, creo que el Sr. Grey quiere hablar contigo, aunque no va a ir a la oficina hasta las 2pm.

_ Tengo algunas ideas sobre cómo podemos pasar el tiempo entonces, le digo.

Y esta vez, ella no es lo suficientemente rápida. _Estoy__realmente __ansioso por tomarme este desayuno, quiero algo muy dulce y caliente._


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

He llevado a señorita Steele de vuelta a su apartamento en el A3 rojo y he dejado al jefe en Empresas Grey. Ahora me dirijo de nuevo a Escala para ayudar a Gail con las compras del supermercado. Después de estar cuatro adultos en el apartamento se ha reducido severamente las reservas alimenticias.

Gail está en la entrada esperándome cuando llego al Edificio. Maldita sea, ella se ve caliente y provocativa. Hay algo muy sexy metido dentro de esa blusa blanca y esa falda elegante azul. ¡Todas esas curvas increíbles y yo voy sin frenos! Tal vez sea solo yo que la veo así, pero no, Frank el portero, tiene sus ojos de mierda clavados en ella. _Atrás hijo de puta que yo ya la he tomado_.

Me paro a poca distancia de la entrada. De ningún modo voy a permitir que ese hijo de puta le vaya a abrir la puerta, me bajo inmediatamente y le doy a Frank una mirada de advertencia. Da un paso hacia atrás. Sí, el mensaje recibido y comprendido, ¡cuello de lápiz!

Ayudo a Gail a subir a la camioneta y ella levanta una ceja hacia mí, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Sí, sí, sólo cuidando a mi señora.

_ ¿A dónde, señora?

_ Al centro Jason por favor. En el mercado es que realmente consigo todo lo necesario, y además tienen la mejor selección de quesos. Me ha gustado tener a la señorita Steele aquí, ella parece su novia, pero como que no come mucho.

_ Probablemente porque se pasan todo el tiempo fo... er... bueno… atornillados... Ellos necesitan energía.

_ Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Jason, dice desafiante.

_ Soy un adicto a ti, cariño. Me da hambre... y no sólo por la comida.

_ Concéntrate en el manejo, Jason.

_ Sí, señora, le sonrío.

Ella niega con la cabeza, pero se ríe también.

_ Bueno, dice, divertida, por lo menos el señor Grey estará de nuevo en su rutina normal en pocos días.

Bueno la normalidad y el jefe no son dos conceptos que normalmente se podrían encontrar en una frase. Además, creo que se equivoca.

_ ¿Eso crees? Porque yo creo que ella se va de viaje a Georgia.

_ ¿Y eso qué?

_ Gail, que ahora como no está, se va a ir de carreras temprano en la mañana, se va al gimnasio a patearle la mierda a Claude, se pone a gritarle a Olivia hasta que la pobre vomita y lo peor, es que el huracán Mía ya está en la ciudad.

_ Oh, querido.

_ Sí.

_ Pobre Olivia.

Hay una pausa.

_ ¿Crees que la señorita Steele sea la causante?

Me encojo de hombros.

_ Tal vez. Pero espero que el jefe se las arregle para echar un polvo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Le oí decirle a Andrea que investigue que vuelo está tomando y que la suba a primera clase. De hecho le ofreció el Jet, pero ella lo rechazó. El jefe intenta ser un buen hombre Gail, a pesar de asustar a la pobre de Olivia y a la mayoría de su personal. Pero hay que reconocer que en Empresas Grey todo el mundo está bien pagado, con un seguro médico y dental de primera. Y dado el hecho de que casi nadie tiene un día para sí mismo, la paga de las vacaciones es bastante generosa. Mucho mejor que la mayoría de las empresas ofrecen. Ninguno de estos beneficios se puede aplicar a la señorita Steele, ya que no ha firmado su contrato de mierda todavía y como él no ha tenido una novia antes, no sabe cómo lidiar con ella cuando se impone y no lo deja hacer su voluntad. El no está acostumbrado a poner sus sentimientos en ninguna persona. Cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que era una chica tranquila, amable, pero creo que no va a dejar que él se imponga, y te aseguro que no va a tomar su mierda.

_ Eso es bueno, ¿no?

_ Sí, ¿quién quiere una mujer que hace exactamente lo que se les dice todo el tiempo?

Gail baja su mirada y me ve y por el rabillo del ojo veo que sostiene una sonrisa.

_ Sólo quiero decir que, aunque parte de él le gusta cuando ella le lleva la contraria, él tiene un mecanismo para hacerle frente a esa situación, ya sabes… sacarle la…

No me atrevo a terminar la frase, porque no es necesario.

_ Sí, ya veo lo que quieres decir, dice Gail, que suena seria. Realmente espero que te equivoques Jason.

Eso espero.

Aparcamos en el garaje subterráneo del Mercado Metropolitano y llevo a Gail a la tienda mientras ella pasa sus ojos sobre lo que parece ser una lista muy larga.

_ Jason, ¿por qué no te vas a tomar un café? esto va a tomar un tiempo. Dame media hora.

_ Claro, cariño.

Me dirijo a una tienda de café cerca, agradecido por la oportunidad de pasar un momento agradable leyendo la sección de deportes y el juego de Los Pumas contra Águilas Rojas.

He estado allí unos 20 minutos cuando de pronto oigo una conmoción en la caja registradora. Empujo mi silla hacia atrás automáticamente por el sonido inesperado y pongo mi mano extendida hacia la pistolera. Pero mi reacción fue injustificada, veo que son dos mujeres mayores en la línea de autoservicio que se les ha caído el té y las magdalenas, quedaron esparcidos por todo el piso incluyendo el monedero con las monedas.

Sí, me imagino los titulares: Masacre de abuelitas en el automercado por un oficial nervioso.

Por suerte nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi revólver Korth y la camarera se preocupa más por limpiar todo el sitio.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarle, señoras?

Me agacho y empiezo a recoger las monedas de diez y veinticinco centavos.

_ Oh, gracias, jovencito ¡Gracias! No sé lo que pasó. Qué torpe soy.

_ Está bien, señora, encantado de ayudar.

Mientras tanto, la camarera ha sustituido el té y las magdalenas de mala gana y las llevó a una mesa vacía. Las ancianas siguen hablando angustiadas y tengo unas ganas de sacudir la amarga cara de pit-bull de una de las camareras.

Les doy el montón de monedas a las señoras y se las pongo sobre la mesa.

_ Ahí está su cambio, señora.

_ Oh, muchas gracias, joven. Por favor, vamos a comprarle un café por las molestias.

_ No se preocupe señora, ya había terminado de todos modos, simplemente encantado de ayudar.

Es hora de ir a recoger Gail.

Puedo verla agitando su mano a través de la ventana de la cafetería mientras va caminando, y sopla un beso.

Gail está terminando en el check-out y me acerco a ella. Le ayudo a cargar las bolsas en el carrito de compras y nos vamos fuera hacia la camioneta.

_ ¿Qué estás buscando tan contento?, dice.

No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba sonriendo.

_ Una mujer se ofreció a comprarme un café. Supongo que ella pensó que yo estaba interesado.

_ Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso Jason. ¿Debo tener celos?

_ No, nena. Ella no era mi tipo.

Nos dirigimos a casa escuchando canciones de "Evita". ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres y las melodías amor? Yo no lo entiendo.

Apenas termino de dejar las bolsas en la cocina cuando mi Black Berry vibra.

_ Me tengo que ir, nena. Voy a recoger al jefe.

_ Será mejor que se den prisa para preparar la cena.

Se vuelve a ir. Oh no, nena, todavía no. Yo le abrazo entre mis brazos y la beso duro. Sus labios brillantes con sabor a fresas.

_ ¡Jason! ¿Qué te pasa esta semana? Ella se aleja sin aliento.

_ Creo que es al revés, nena.

Ella me pega con el paño de la cocina y hace una retirada estratégica.

Me pongo directo a manejar hacia las Empresas Grey y le mando un texto al jefe para hacerle saber que ya llegué. Me apoyo en el capó de la camioneta y Joe, el guardia de seguridad del vestíbulo viene a darle a la lengua.

_ Hey, Joe. ¿Alguna cosa que reportar?

_ No, señor Taylor.

_ ¿Alguno que haya perdido su empleo? ¿Alguien está en la línea de fuego del jefe?

Joe resopla.

_ Olivia casi la despiden. Leonie me dijo que ella ha estado llorando en el baño de mujeres la mayor parte del día. Una vez más.

Volteo mis ojos. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

_ El Seattle Times llamó por teléfono para confirmar un rumor que anda por ahí, que habían oído que el jefe iba a llevar a una gala de lujo a una chica este sábado.

_ ¿Y?

_ Al parecer, la muy tonta dijo: "No puedo confirmar si la señorita Steele acompañará el Sr. Grey"

Niego con la cabeza. Olivia realmente es tan boba.

_ No puedo creer que ella haya caído en ese viejo truco, Andrea debe estar loca.

Joe sonríe.

_ Sí, ella ha estado recibiendo llamadas desde entonces. El Señor Grey se molestó bastante por eso. ¿Así que es cierto? ¿El jefe finalmente se consiguió una novia? Siempre pensé que estaba en el camino equivocado de la autopista.

_ Sin comentarios, Joe.

Vemos al jefe a través del vestíbulo, el personal prácticamente corriendo para no encontrárselo en el camino. Realmente anda en otra dimensión. Entonces Joe abre la puerta del coche, Grey frunce el ceño, "gracias" y entra sin hablar, la tensión anda rondando fuera de él en oleadas. Esta va a ser una noche larga, muy larga.

Me dirijo hacia el tráfico nocturno. En el espejo puedo ver al jefe mirando este Black Berry cada pocos segundos. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que está esperando tener noticias de la señorita Steele. Es Casi increíble de creer que lo tenga de esa manera. Al borde de la desesperación. _Vaya jefe hasta que por fin le toco su turno ¿no?_

Finalmente llega un mensaje y veo que relaja todo su cuerpo. Voy a tener que poner una nota en su calendario. Consíguete una vida de mierda.

En todo el camino de regreso a Escala está verificando los mensajes en su teléfono celular, pero se ve bastante feliz. Tal vez ella realmente le echó de menos. Él ya le había dicho a Welch que echara un vistazo a la madre y a su nuevo marido, sin contar a parte, de que lo hizo correr para ponerle vigilancia directa a la señorita Steele. Qué jodido fanático del control. Rastrea cada movimiento desde su celular, es compulsivo, realmente no puede ayudarse a si mismo. Si supiera que en la mitad del tiempo que ha estado pasando, a lo mejor a la señorita Steele se le ocurra alejarse hacia las colinas. Aunque ella no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea de que se ha convertido en el centro del mundo del jefe.

Se dirige directamente a su despacho, diciendo que él va a comer después de que haya echado una carrera. No es que me importe, pero joder, ¿no se puede mantener quieto? Por lo menos, llegaré a mantenerme en forma en este trabajo.

Hacemos nuestro camino en torno a un circuito de seis millas todo de nuevo, en marcha para tratar de vaciar su cerebro, corriendo para escapar de sus propios pensamientos, corriendo para escapar de su compulsión de controlar. El nunca puede correr lo suficientemente rápido. Casi siento pena por él.

Gail le sirve unos filetes de lubina con patatas fritas y ensalada. Sé que están condenadamente bien, menos mal que vamos a tener la misma comida. Pero el jefe come solo.

_ ¿Cómo está?

Yo le frunzo el ceño a Gail. Vaya, ¿no podemos tener una comida en la que no se hable de él?

_ Jodido como siempre.

_ Jason…

Me encojo de hombros.

_ Es cierto, los dos lo sabemos Gail.

_ Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él.

_ ¿Y decir qué? Él es mi jefe no es mi amigo. Y la única persona con la que él quiere hablar ha volado 2.942 millas para alejarse de él.

_ ¿Pensé que iba a ver a su madre?

_ Claro, pero también le dijo que necesitaba un descanso de él, ella le dijo que era intenso.

_ ¿No te creo?

_ Sí, fue bastante gracioso. ¿Sabes qué? él se ofreció a ir a Georgia con ella. Ella le dijo que no creía que fuera una buena idea.

_ ¡Oh, Jason! A veces ustedes los hombres son tan literales

_ ¿Qué? Ella quiere alejarse de él. Así lo veo yo.

_ Estoy segura de que lo está echando de menos... si le da una oportunidad. Pobre señor Grey.

_ Pobre, no es.

_ Sabes lo que quiero decir, Jason.

Lo que sea.

Mi Black Berry zumba.

_ El jefe va al gimnasio. Voy a ir y hacer un barrido rápido. Vuelvo en un minuto, cariño.

No voy a anticipar problemas, sólo la mitad de los 245 apartamentos de Escala están ocupados, y muchos de ellos parecen no haber descubierto el gimnasio. Y menos a las 11pm.

Sí, el lugar está desierto, que es como al jefe le gusta. A veces me pregunto porque no compra el edificio entero para tenerlo para sí.

_ Gracias, Taylor. Ya no te necesito esta noche, pero voy a estar corriendo mañana a 5.30 de la mañana.

¡Vete a la mierda! Si de reventar el culo se trata, el jefe es un experto.

Me dirijo de nuevo para persuadir a Gail de que se case conmigo como lo tengo en mente. Ella no es una mujer de voluntad débil, pero estoy enamorado de ella. Nada. No logré nada, como siempre.

Me quedo dormido acurrucado en sus brazos. Pero no por mucho tiempo. En algún momento de la noche, soy vagamente consciente de que el jefe está tocando su piano. ¡Santa María madre de Dios!

Mientras me arrastro fuera de la cama a las 5:00am, estoy pensando seriamente en ponerme en contacto con la señorita Steele y rogarle que vuelva pronto. Tal vez si le pago...

Una cosa buena acerca de levantarme temprano es que me da tiempo de poner mi rutina al día. La verdad es que me pongo un poco nervioso cuando el jefe corre varios días consecutivos por la misma ruta. Eso lo convierte en un blanco fácil. Y para variar con la lengua de Olivia, ahora los paparazzi entran en vigor, por supuesto, todos quieren investigar con quien va a la gala del sábado el jefe. Aunque no veo que ninguno de esos cabrones perezosos se levante temprano.

Él parece estar en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor en el camino a la oficina, así que sólo puedo asumir que la señorita Steele se ha dignado a enviarle un correo electrónico, a pesar de que parece preocupado, los informes que le llegan desde Georgia como que no le gustan.

El día pasa lento. El único entretenimiento es ver a Olivia tratar de evitar la mirada fría de Andrea y volver a su trabajo. Yo no querría meterme con Andrea, ella mandaría a una persona a unos mil metros de distancia sólo lanzándole una mirada dura. No sé como se ha mantenido de Asistente Personal del jefe durante tanto tiempo, no es una rubia candorosa, es tan fría que puede congelar cubitos de hielo con su culo.

El jefe insiste en otra sesión de ejercicios antes de comer. Me hace reír como se van concentrado las mujeres alrededor del vestíbulo, dando vueltas como pendejas, nada más para ver al jefe regresar todo sudado. Sueñen señoras, eso nunca va a suceder. ¡Vaya, incluso hay una ahí de la edad de mi madre! ¿Estás mujeres no tienen vergüenza de desear a un chico de veintisiete años? Nada. Ninguna. Qué pregunta más tonta. La verdad es que en eso el jefe tiene hasta suerte, ese mujerero babeando por él por donde pasa. Pobre niño rico, si supieran la mierda que lleva encima.

Poco después del almuerzo, Ros llega a mi oficina y toca a la puerta.

_ ¿Tienes un momento, Jason?

_ Claro, Ros. ¿Qué necesitas?

Ella entra y cierra la puerta. Hmm.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Christian? Él ha estado arrasando por todo el edificio la última media hora. Me sorprende que el lugar no esté a punto de explotar. Amenazó a Barney si no deja de fumar. Olivia está llorando aunque eso no es nada nuevo, y Joyce a tenido que pedir un pastel de merengue para todo el piso para evitar que se vayan en masa. Tengo que saber lo que está pasando Jason. No te preguntara, si la situación se pudiera controlar. Ya sé que no es nada de negocios, así que… tú me dirás.

_ Ros, sabes que no puedo hablar contigo sobre el jefe.

_ No me vengas con esa mierda, Jason. Lo conozco desde hace siete años y nunca lo había visto así. Necesito saber cuál es el problema.

Tiene razón, lo necesita saber, pero yo realmente no quiero ser el soplón. Tomo una respiración profunda.

_ Se trata de una mujer.

Ella parpadea.

_ ¿Una mujer?

¡Por Dios, he dicho una mierda!

_ ¿Qué clase de mujer?

¡Por el amor Dios! del tipo con tetas y culo. _Querrás decir, ¿qué clase de mujer?_

Me quedo mirando impasible esperando que se vaya. Espero y espero y entonces me rindo.

_ Una amiga, Ros.

Su expresión perpleja me dan ganas de reír en voz alta, pero luego una lenta sonrisa se envuelve alrededor de sus dientes.

_ Así que los rumores son verdad. ¡Christian tiene una novia! ¿Cómo es ella? Bien, no respondas a eso, no es asunto mío. Pero eso es genial. Realmente genial. Hace una pausa a mitad de camino a través de su ataque de adulación. Bueno, pero ¿por qué está en tan mal humor, entonces? Debe ser un buen cambio para él conseguir a alguien.

_Si supieras lo jodidamente divertido que es._

_ Ella tuvo que irse.

_ Oh. Bueno, eso lo explica todo. El primer amor y todo eso. Bien, bueno no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Al menos, yo no lo creo.

Frunce el ceño y luego mira hacia arriba.

_ Esta novia... ella no fue a Savannah por casualidad, ¿verdad?

Ahora, ¿cómo diablos sabe eso?

Ros sonríe.

_ Christian pasó a mencionar que había un pedazo de tierra allá abajo que estaba interesado en ver. Me pregunté por qué de repente quiere comprar algo en Georgia cuando hemos puesto miles de horas-hombre en Detroit. Pues bien, es el amor de Christian. Esto debe ser interesante.

Sí, sí, y los chinos tienen una maldición: ¡Ojalá vivas en tiempos interesantes! Justo cuando tenemos lo que queremos, no se nos da la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

Ella se va, sonriendo para sus adentros, pero mi boca no parece querer unirse a su risa. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Después de que Ros se comportara como la inquisición, la tarde transcurre en relativa paz. El jefe le ha pedido a Welch que inicie la investigación de unas casas editoriales en Seattle y mi trabajo es hacer una visita informal a ver hasta dónde puedo entrar sin que me pidan información.

¿Será que esto tiene algo que ver con la entrevista que la señorita Steele tenía ayer? No. Nada. En absoluto. Bueno no me jodas. Claro y los cerdos vuelan.

Seattle Independent Publishing, conocida por sus siglas SIP, está ubicada en una calle tranquila, a un par de cuadras de Barnes y Noble, parece acertada. Hay cinco tiendas en el edificio de ladrillo rojo con una escalera de incendios de metal en el este y caras al norte. Estimo que me llevaría entre dos y tres minutos entrar al edificio. Probablemente uno, no me gusta presumir, pero…

Yo me paseo por la recepción y cuando pienso que la mujer atractiva que atiende me va a decir algo, le hago un guiño a ella. Ella parpadea un par de veces, luego sonríe y sacude su pelo largo sobre sus hombros y se sienta un poco más alto, mostrando un escote impresionante.

Yo podría haber estado interesado en otro momento nena, pero tengo toda una mujer que me tiene loco. Así que gracias, pero no.

El circuito cerrado de televisión sólo está en el vestíbulo y sólo tiene cámara hacia la entrada principal. No hay nada más.

Hay dos Chesterfield de cuero oscuro verdes donde los visitantes esperan. Me recuerdan la sala de juegos del jefe. Sí, creo que Grey se sentiría como en casa, una buena opción para batir bancos y paredes rígidas, de color blanco de estilo carcelario. Yo espero que no sea aquí donde trabajará la señorita Steele, bueno no es que haya alguna diferencia, la pobre chica no tiene posibilidad de cualquier manera con la vigilancia del jefe.

Me dirijo a través de las oficinas abiertas detrás de la recepción y hago mi camino hacia la planta baja. Unas pocas personas me ven pasar a su alrededor pero nadie me desafía, ni me pregunta nada. Subo las dos escaleras hasta el siguiente piso, pero es la misma historia, a nadie parece importarle mi presencia.

Menos mal que soy un ciudadano honrado y moralmente conciente, de lo contrario habría podido robar a lo grande en este sitio. ¡Carajo! Podría regresar en la noche y ponerme a revisar las computadoras, probablemente me dejen una nota de agradecimiento.

Cuando me estoy yendo, un chico de pelo largo y aretes de hippie me ve. Frunce el ceño.

_ ¿Te puedo ayudar?

_ No, me estaba yendo.

Se queda mirando detrás de mí. El hijo de puta tiene ojos fríos y reconozco su tipo. De repente me siento muy contento de que no es Gail la que va a trabajar aquí, pero no se contentará el jefe, de eso estoy seguro.

Me dirijo de nuevo a Empresas Grey. He estado fuera durante noventa minutos y el jefe no se ha comido a nadie. Tal vez él tiene un corazón después de todo. Puedo chequear la oficina. Olivia no está llorando, listo; Barney está vagando por ahí con el culo colgando de sus pantalones en busca de un cigarro, listo; la presión arterial de Andrea parece haber vuelto a bajar, listo. Y luego veo al jefe sonriendo a su ordenador y casi me desmayo. ¡Jodidamente raro!

Realmente echo de menos los días anteriores a la señorita Steele. Los días en que la tierra todavía giraba cada 24 horas.

El jefe dice que va a salir en una hora, yo sólo tengo tiempo para leer los informes preliminares que Welch me ha enviado de SIP. No hay mucho de interés, un par de miembros del personal con precauciones por consumir droga, un hombre que quedó atrapado con esteroides anabólicos. Pero entonces algo me llama la atención, uno de los jefes de redacción ha tenido cinco asistentes diferentes en los últimos 18 meses. ¿Por qué? Hago clic para abrir el archivo de personal y al instante reconozco al hijo de puta, el mismo de fríos ojos azules, de pelo rojo y zarcillos de hippy de mierda. Umm el hombre que entrevistó a la señorita Steele ayer, el hombre que va a ser el jefe de la señorita Steele. Mis sentidos no me fallan y comienza un hormigueo por mi mente y no en el buen sentido.

Me pregunto cuál es la mejor manera para que el jefe se entere, sin tener que encadenar al hombre por sus pelotas. Culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, parece ser el lema del jefe cuando se trata de la señorita Steele. O ahora que pienso en ello, cualquier bípedo humano.

_ ¿Cualquier cosa que informar, Taylor?

No puedo dejar de saltar cuando escucho su voz detrás de mí. Miro hacia arriba y veo que el hijo de puta se divierte. _Bastardo._

_ El edificio está totalmente abierto a todo público señor. La seguridad es una mierda, necesita reforma completa.

_ ¿Qué más?

No le contesto, pero apunto a la pantalla.

Él explora el archivo de un Jack Hyde y frunce el ceño.

Las personas que no conocen al jefe pueden creer que él es fresco, tranquilo y sereno. Y puede ser. Pero cuando lo conocen como yo, sabe que hay un burbujeo de violencia apenas contenida bajo su piel. Cualquier cosa que sienta que está mal en su mundo cuidadosamente controlado y en minutos se puede poner como el volcán del Monte Santa Elena.

Él no dijo nada, pero yo sé que él está imaginando todo tipo de soluciones violentas para alejar al hombre que podría ser el nuevo jefe de la señorita Steele, pero no dice nada.

Por otro lado, si Hyde termina con un mosquero en la boca detrás de un callejón oscuro una noche, mi primer sospechoso sería un tal "jodido fanático del control"

_ Quiero hacer un alto en el camino a casa, Taylor.

_ Señor.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a su oficina para recoger su chaqueta. Olivia se ve pálida, la doncella de hielo da una sonrisa fría y baja la cabeza.

La franquicia de Cartier parece como una tarta de mármol verde con apliques dorados en la pared. Asiento con la cabeza al tipo de seguridad como una cortesía profesional. Puedo ver que me está mirando a ver si llevo un arma. Bueno ya se dio cuenta, sólo cuido al hombre que acaba de entrar.

_ Tengo una tienda llena de joyas de gran valor que cuidar, me dice.

Grey recoge un par de pendientes de diamantes con clase, que había encargado antes. Yo apostaría mi sueldo del año que son para una asistente de una editorial que actualmente está de vacaciones en Savannah.

Por un breve instante lamento que no hay nada aquí que yo pudiera permitirme el lujo de comprar a Gail. Esta tienda es para los ricos, en serio.

Él parece relajarse un poco mientras nos dirigimos a casa. Saca su celular para atender una llamada y estoy realmente esperando que no sea la señorita Steele, odio ruborizarme y conducir.

_ Elena, hola… Sí, bueno gracias... ¿Qué? No... ¿Qué estás libre para cenar esta noche? ¿A las ocho? Bueno. Yo te recojo... ¿qué? Está bien.

Gimo interiormente. ¿Qué tan tonto de mierda puede ser? Su novia está fuera de la ciudad menos de veinticuatro horas y lo primero que hace es aceptar reunirse con el segundo frente. Realmente espero que la señorita Steele no se entere de esto porque si lo hace, va a patear el culo del jefe. Y, francamente, él realmente se lo merece. Admito que no puedo ser uno de los nuevos hombres que Gail me dice que ha leído en las revistas de la peluquería. Ella me dice Neanderthal. Parece ser uno de sus adjetivos favoritos, no tengo ni puta idea de por qué, pero incluso yo no soy tan tonto como para hacer lo que el jefe está haciendo. Y tengo la horrible sensación de que sólo va a seguir adelante y se lo dirá a la señorita Steele, que él la está viendo de todos modos, porque cuando se trata de leer los sentimientos de la mujer, el jefe se encuentra en pañales todavía. Claro, claro, él puede hacer que se _corran _libremente como el Expreso de Oriente, pero aún no sabe nada acerca de las mujeres.

Yo le dejo en la entrada a Escala y luego estaciono el SUV.

Gail está en la cocina del personal y algo huele muy bien. La rodeo con mis brazos y le beso la parte posterior del cuello.

_ Mmm… usted sabe bien, señora Jones.

_ ¡Jason estoy cocinando!

_ Yo también, nena, aquí me estoy calentando muy bien.

Ella se ríe y me empuja.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Me encojo de hombros.

_ Ros quería saber por qué el jefe estaba actuando tan raro.

_ ¿Qué le dijiste?

_ Ella estaba asustada porque pensaba que se trataba de algo comercial. Le dije que tenía una novia, así que se quedó tranquila.

_ Apuesto a que ella se sorprendió, lo conoce más que nadie, excepto su familia.

_ Sorprendida, bien sorprendida, casi aturdida. Lo que me recuerda... Estamos sólo tú y yo esta noche, nena, el jefe va a salir.

_ ¡Oh! ¿No había nada en el calendario?

_ Va a cenar. Con la señora Lincoln.

_ ¡Esa bruja!

Ella se cruza de brazos y mira enojada.

Pues sí, más o menos la misma reacción que tuve.

_ Realmente pensé que tenía más sentido común. Yo no sé lo que ve en esa mujer. Bueno, sólo espero que la señorita Steele no se entere, me dice.

_ Nena probablemente se lo diga.

Ella me pega.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, si te vas fuera a cenar con tu ex en el momento en que estoy fuera de la ciudad y me lo dices yo... Se detiene y frunce los labios. ¡Oh, a veces me preocupo por el Sr. Grey!

_ Tú, yo y la mitad del hemisferio occidental, nena.

Le paso la mano por su muslo, subiendo por su falda y la dejo descansando junto a la parte superior de sus medias.

_ Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros cariño, te voy a hacer gritar.

Ella se sonríe y pasa sus manos sobre mis caderas y mi culo y me da un buen apretón. Doblo mis caderas contra ella para que pueda sentir mi creciente erección.

_ Realmente, Jason, yo no creo que debas hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir.

_ ¿Eso es un reto señora Jones?

_ Por supuesto, señor Taylor.

Y realmente no me importa que esté tan hambriento y mi estómago anda haciendo ruidos ensordecedores; y tampoco me importa si el jefe está todavía en el edificio. Yo agarro a Gail sobre mi hombro y me la llevo directo a la habitación, con la intensión de mostrarle de que está hecha esta relación.

La mañana comienza como cualquier otra, jodidamente temprano. Gail está metiendo su cabeza en mi pecho y tiene un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Las sábanas están en una maraña en torno a nosotros y me pregunto por qué vagamente estamos con los pies apuntando hacia la cabecera.

Me agito suavemente y acaricio su cabello. Me encanta la forma en que se siente en la nuca, todo suave y velloso. Veo el azul de sus ojos parpadeando hacia mí.

_ Buenos días, Jason.

_ Hola, preciosa.

Ella se estira y se las arregla para darme con el codo en mis bolas.

_ ¡Aagh!

_ ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Oops! Accidente. Entonces ella me sonríe.

_ ¿Quieres que mejor lo bese?

_ Cariño es la mejor oferta que he tenido en... eh... varias horas.

Pero entonces mi Black Berry vibra. Es el jefe. ¡Caray son las 5:00am! ¿Es que también me va a joder los pocos polvos mañaneros?

Gail se inclina y me arroja el celular.

_ ¿Señor?

_ Taylor, vamos volando a Savannah. Llama a Stephan. Quiero salir antes de las 9:00am.

_ Sí, señor. ¿Cuántos días vamos a estar? Como si no pudiera adivinar ¡mierda!

_ Regresamos el viernes.

Él cuelga y Gail suspira.

_ ¿A dónde van ahora?

_ A Georgia. Lo antes posible. Vamos nena termina rápido lo que me ofreciste.

_ Jason, conociendo al jefe, ya debe estar en la sala esperándote. ¡Vamos arriba! Será mejor que me ponga a hacer el desayuno.

Ella me empuja fuera de la cama y me dirijo a la ducha.

Doscientos minutos más tarde estamos en el aeropuerto. El jefe anda actuando bastante nervioso, como una cucaracha en baile de gallinas.

_ Stephan, ¿tiempo de despegue?

_ A las nueve treinta y cinco, señor Grey. Fue la primera palabra que le dijo.

Por el amor de Dios jefe, le cuesta mucho decir, buenos días ¿Cómo estás?

Stephen lo ignora, él sabe que el jefe no se graduó en la escuela de encanto.

La asistente de vuelo es una mujer que no he visto antes, guapa y morena uh-oh. Ella huele al jefe como un sabueso oliendo a un sándwich de jamón.

_ Le presento a Natalia señor. El sólo hace un gesto con la cabeza.

Stephan se dirige de nuevo a la cabina y frunce el ceño, Grey mira su reloj. Sí, mirándolo cada 30 segundos eso realmente no va a hacer que el avión vaya más rápido.

_ ¿Desea tomar un café señor? ¿El desayuno?

_ No, gracias, murmura.

Ella se ve decepcionada pero se vuelve hacia mí, con una sonrisa profesional en sus labios rojos brillantes.

_ ¿Y usted señor?

_ No, gracias.

Ella pone mala cara y tengo un repentino impulso de reír a carcajadas.

Finalmente despegamos. Sé que me estoy agarrando fuertemente a la silla y conteniendo la respiración. Lógicamente, sé que no hay misiles tierra-aire dirigidos a nosotros, pero con una vez fue suficiente. No es algo que quiero repetir en esta vida o en cualquier otra.

Tan pronto como estamos en el aire, el jefe saca su laptop y comienza a desplazarse por las páginas de los números pequeños, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando para sí mismo. Está tan tenso, la atmósfera en el avión cae a un balsámico menos diez.

Trato de no hacer caso del jefe que anda encendido como siempre, y me hundo de nuevo en el asiento para disfrutar de la calma relativa del libro "Alguien voló sobre el nido del cucú". Algunos de los personajes me recuerdan a él.

Al mediodía, Natalia corre el riesgo de cruzar el umbral de la cocina del avión y se pone delante de Grey, le ofrece algo para el almuerzo. Por la expresión de su rostro me parece que ella se puso en la parte superior del menú.

_ ¿Puedo tomar su orden para el almuerzo, señor?

Grey toma el menú y ni la mira, de hecho la ha ignorado durante las dos horas y media que llevamos de vuelo, frunce el ceño y dice:

_ Ensalada de pollo. Gracias.

_ ¿Y para usted, señor?

La señorita plástica 2011, ahora echa sus sonrisas a mi dirección.

_ Lo mismo. Gracias.

Sí, soy un hombre de pocas palabras.

Grey come su comida de forma mecánica. Si alguien le pregunta, no sabría contestar que fue lo que se comió. Sigue echando un vistazo al reloj. Es tan jodidamente irritante, estoy a punto de lanzarlo del avión yo mismo sólo para que haga el viaje más rápido.

Cuando la puerta del avión finalmente se abre en el Hilton Head, Grey sale de prisa. Es casi vergonzoso, está tan ansioso de ver a la pequeña señorita Steele. Sí, Gail tiene razón acerca de que ella era una virgen... es decir, ¿sino por qué el jefe está tan ansioso? Definitivamente algo en esa mujer lo tiene más loco de lo normal.

Andrea nos ha hecho la reserva en el Hotel Mansión en el distrito del centro histórico y alquiló la usual SUV de Audi para yo conducir. La navegación GPS está pre-programada y tengo que agradecérselo a la doncella de hielo, ella tiene un buen ojo para el detalle.

Veo al jefe comprobar su Black Berry y puedo casi adivinar que no es el mercado de valores de NY que tiene toda su atención. Estoy seguro que lo que quiere conocer son las últimas noticias del paradero de una tal chica de ojos azules, cabello castaño.

_ No te necesitaré esta noche, Taylor, dice. Yo no voy a ninguna parte hoy.

Debo admitir que me sorprende. Hemos volado por todo el continente y ahora va a esperar... ¿qué? El jefe no espera. Como si no lo conociera, lo que está es nerviosísimo.

Y admito que me despierta curiosidad. ¿Qué le pasó que cambió de idea en venir a Georgia, cuando la señorita Steele lo rechazó el domingo pasado? El cenó con la Señora Lincoln anoche. ¿Qué le habrá dicho la puta mayor? No me puedo imaginar qué consejo le habrá dado, porque estemos claros, ella es la que le consigue las sumisas.

Me aparco y hago un barrido rápido en la suite del jefe. La seguridad del hotel es superior a la media, lo que me ahorra un par de migrañas o dos.

Me presento al jefe de seguridad, un Walter Dubois.

_ Bienvenido al Hotel Mansión, señor Taylor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted esta tarde?

_ Sólo rutina, señor Dubois. No quiero anticipar ningún problema, porque aquí no hay amenaza de seguridad específica. Para su conocimiento, no quiero a ninguno de su personal armado en la planta del señor Grey. Y las únicas personas autorizadas en la lista de visitantes son la señorita Anastasia Steele y yo y el personal de mantenimiento del hotel como de costumbre.

_ ¿Y puedo saber si usted está llevando un arma de fuego, señor Taylor?

_ Sí, señor Dubois. Aquí está mi permiso y mi tarjeta. Cualquier problema, por favor llámeme a mí en primer lugar.

_ Bueno, todo parece estar en orden, Sr. Taylor. Disfrute de su visita, señor.

_ Ah, una cosa más, he alquilado un Bugatti Veyron por unos días. Va a ser entregado por la propia seguridad de la concesionaria.

Puedo ver sus ojos brillar al pensar en los dos millones de dólares que cuesta ese deportivo y que estará estacionado afuera de su establecimiento. Por Dios, no me gusta ver babear a un hombre adulto.

Me dirijo hacia fuera y encuentro un lugar agradable y tranquilo, y en el menú tienen algunos mariscos. Mientras estoy esperando la comida, llamo a Gail.

_ Hola bebé. ¿Despierta todavía?

_ Por supuesto, Jason. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

_ Largo.

_ ¿Está todo bien?

_ Es difícil de decir. No ha ido a verla todavía. Pero él quiere llevarla a volar por la mañana al amanecer.

_ ¡Dios mío él nunca ha hecho eso antes! Ni siquiera la señorita Grey ha logrado persuadirlo de que la lleve a ella, y mira que es bastante tenaz.

Esa es una de las palabras para describir a la señorita Grey, pero yo soy demasiado caballero para decir en voz alta a los demás lo que se me ocurre pensar de ella.

_ No lo sé, Gail, hay algo fuera de balance a su alrededor. Yo no lo entiendo.

_ ¡Oh, de verdad, Jason! ¡Él está enamorado! Por supuesto que está fuera de equilibrio. Eso es lo que hacemos las mujeres.

_ Punto justo, señora Jones. Pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. Fue a ver a la mujer Lincoln anoche, ¿verdad?

Se queda callada y puedo sentir que ella sabe a dónde voy con esto.

_ ¿Y crees que... ella lo influenció de alguna manera?

_ No sé cuál es su intensión Gail, pero esa mujer es una perra fría. No puedo creer que le haya dicho al jefe que venga aquí a darle todos los corazones y las flores a la señorita Steele. Así que no dejo de preguntarme ¿qué es lo que quiere?

_ Bueno, ella se preocupa por el Sr. Grey…

A veces Gail es demasiado inocente.

_ Gail, no puedo soportar a la bruja de hielo más de lo que puedo. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que ella tiene los mejores intereses para el señor Grey, en ese agujero frío que ella llama un corazón?

Gail está en silencio por un momento.

_ No, la verdad es que no.

_ No. Yo tampoco.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Es agradable pasear al final de la tarde en el sol de Savannah. El calor del día se ha quemado y la gente está tomando con calma, relajados en los bares, o sentados en los cafés al aire libre disfrutando de un té helado.

Ojalá estuviera aquí Gail. Le encantaría hurgar en todas estas pequeñas tiendas. Ella tiene un gusto por la vida y yo ando enamorado de ella. Me gustaría poder llamarla pero sé que estaba pensando en tomar la tarde libre para ir de compras y luego cenar con una amiga. Espero que se compre algo sexy. Bien, yo probablemente no debería pensar en ello demasiado, o me voy a poner caliente e incómodo muy rápido. Sobre todo porque estoy usando una chaqueta de mezclilla para ocultar mi pistolera y el calor aquí es abrazador.

Decido regresar al hotel y tomar un baño en la piscina. Yo espero que no sea una de esas de tipo jacuzzi grupales, donde la gente en vez de nadar terminan en una sudoración infernal.

Pero me detuve en seco cuando paso por la barra y veo a la señorita Steele sentada allí con una atractiva mujer mayor. La reconozco de los ficheros, es la madre de ella. Y entonces descubro que el jefe está errante en el bar. El mira distraído a su teléfono, luego sube la mirada y la ve. Su expresión cambia, me doy cuenta que es mejor mirar a otro lado porque aunque hay una multitud en el bar, este momento es privado.

No me necesitan, así que los dejo.

De vuelta en mi habitación uso la caja fuerte para asegurar mi Korth para luego ir a la piscina al aire libre. Pero es una gran decepción, en lugar de un sitio en donde se pueda nadar, es lo que ellos llaman una "piscina de relajación", que significa que es un poco más grande que la piscina de plástico infantil de Sophie. Puedo nadar durante media hora de todos modos y luego descansar en las gradas, viendo el cambio de color del cielo, hundiéndose hacia la noche.

Al rato otros huéspedes llegan a enfriarse. Por costumbre tengo que mantener un ojo sobre quién está a mi alrededor, la evaluación de los posibles problemas. Dos mujeres están mirándome, por lo general cuando estoy con el jefe él consigue la mayor parte de la atención, ahí no hay competencia, pero viajando por todo el mundo con él, como lo he hecho, he tenido un cierto número de, vamos a decir, oportunidades. No se imaginan la cantidad de mujeres aburridas, bastantes de ellas casadas, que vienen a mí. Algunas se excitan por el hecho de que yo soy el guardaespaldas contratado, sólo porque me ven con un arma de fuego creen que follo de lo lindo. No es que no, pero bueno… todo eso es para Gail. Algunos de los otros compañeros que conozco que están en esta línea de trabajo, no pierden el tiempo en echar un polvo si tienen a su jefe ocupado, pero ese no soy yo.

Puedo decir que una de las mujeres está simplemente disfrutando de la vista, pero la otra tiene esa mirada depredadora que me dice que está tratando de calcular cuánto valgo.

Yo realmente no necesito nada de esto, así que me pongo de pie y me voy. Ella le sonríe a su amiga y parece que quiere hacer un movimiento.

_ ¡Señor Taylor! Lamento molestarlo, señor, pero sólo para que tenga conocimiento, su Bugatti ha llegado.

Dubois está jadeando un poco, ya sea por el calor o por la emoción de la llegada del Bugatti, no lo puedo decir.

_ Lo tenemos en nuestro garaje. Pensé que le gustaría saber, señor Taylor.

_ Gracias, señor Dubois. Voy a tomar las llaves.

Me las entrega y los ojos de las mujeres se iluminan como si acaban de ganar la lotería. Pero yo hago mi salida rápida, eludiendo la trampa. Aun así, les echo un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, parecen como si alguien les robo el helado. No puedo evitar sonreír, a veces es bueno ser yo.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y reviso las disposiciones relativas para mañana. Será otro comienzo temprano, pero nada de qué preocuparse así que pongo la alarma en mi reloj.

Todavía está oscuro cuando suena mi alarma. Por un momento me acerco a Gail, pero entonces recuerdo dónde estoy.

El servicio de habitaciones dejó unos panecillos, fruta fresca y café, mientras me duchaba. No está mal, pero prefiero el desayuno de Gail.

Me pongo un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y salgo, dejo las señas del Bugatti en la recepción para el jefe. A esta hora ni me molesto en interrumpirlo, no vaya a ser que esté en unos de sus polvos gloriosos. Para el jefe no hay hora. Realmente espero tener la oportunidad de conducir ese coche, casi estoy conteniendo la respiración.

El club de vuelo de avión sin motor no está tan encantado ante la situación de iniciar su trabajo tan temprano. Señalaron que el clima es una mierda en este momento del día. Pero el jefe quiere volar y cuando el dinero es importante, es sorprendente como un "no" se puede convertir en un "si". Además el piloto es un profesional, un atleta de velocidad británico que ya ha hecho los vuelos preliminares antes de que yo llegue.

La seguridad no debería ser un problema. Me doy cuenta que nadie viene desde muy lejos. Echo un vistazo al planeador en busca de signos evidentes de deterioro. No hay ningún problema. Yo soy la única persona que sabe para quien es la reserva del planeador.

_ ¿Es usted un Ex de las Fuerzas?

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Que si perteneció a las Fuerzas Armadas. Mi nombre es Benson, Mark Benson.

_¿No será Bond, James Bond?_

_ Jason Taylor.

_ Entonces, ¿quién es el pez gordo que voy a remolcar?

_ Mi jefe.

_ ¿No me va a dar el nombre?

_ Sí claro, cuando se reúna con él.

Se ríe.

_ Me parece bien. Bueno, no va a estar allí mucho tiempo, veinte minutos más o menos. ¿Quieres un café, Taylor?

_ Claro, eso sería bueno.

Pero justo cuando voy por mi otra dosis de cafeína, oigo el rugido gutural del Bugatti. Benson abre los ojos de una forma que se le van a chorrear por la cara.

Nunca he visto la mirada del jefe así, que... ¿cómo se dice…? feliz. Camino y voy a abrir la puerta a la señorita Steele y él se ve tan orgulloso de ella. Es como ver una de esas películas amorosas que a la hermana de Gail le gustan. _Está bien jefe, usted es el que está flotando en el aire, pero es ligeramente nauseabundo para cualquier persona que está a su alrededor_. Pero tengo que admitirlo: se ven bien juntos.

La señorita Steele me ve con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreírle de nuevo.

El Sr. Grey, esta con su piloto, el Sr. Mark Benson.

Se dan la mano y hablan acerca de las comprobaciones previas al vuelo. Siento los ojos de la señorita Steele sobre mí.

_ Hola, Taylor, murmura tímidamente.

_ Señorita Steele.

Ella frunce el ceño hacia mí y me lleva solo de 0,25 segundos para averiguar por qué.

_ Ana.

Ella me sonríe.

_ Ha sido un infierno sobre ruedas los últimos días. ¿Qué carajo me hizo decir eso? Me alegro de que esté aquí, agrego sin convicción.

El jefe la llama y le da esa sonrisa gloriosa, traviesa y sé que mis palabras no profesionales están a salvo con ella.

_ Nos vemos más tarde, me dice en voz baja y le tiro un saludo burlón que le hace reír.

Me dirijo al estacionamiento, sólo quiero acariciar al Bugatti. Sí, sí lo sé, sólo soy un hombre.

El jefe me ha dicho que la vuelta al hotel será aproximadamente a las 10:00am. De mala gana me despido del Bugatti, reconociendo que es tan hermoso como Gail y probablemente casi tan divertido de montar. El latido del motor, las líneas largas y elegantes. ¡Oh por el amor de Dios, lo quiero montar! Conduzco de regreso al hotel sintiéndome un poco desanimado. Es demasiado pronto para llamar a Gail. Así que vuelvo a mi habitación, para tomar mi segundo café del día y comienzo a leer un periódico local.

El jefe sigue sonriendo cuando llega una hora más tarde. No puedo acostumbrarme a verle esa maldita cara feliz. Es desconcertante. Me encuentro esperando, esperando realmente que él no vaya a arruinar esto. Podría acostumbrarme a tener esa sonrisa tímida de la señorita Steele todos los días.

Pero primero nos vamos a una reunión con algunos peces gordos del ayuntamiento. Están tan desesperados por tener negocios con Grey que casi le pulen los zapatos y le besan el culo. Empieza a mirar irritado mientras escucha los argumentos de venta, pero luego se distrae por un mensaje de correo electrónico. Por la expresión de su rostro diría que no se trata de trabajo. ¡Por Dios, el jefe y la señorita Steele están actuando como un par de adolescentes!

Me hace pensar en Sophie. Su madre dice que ella ya está hablando de chicos, ella apenas tiene siete años, por el amor de Dios. Si tengo la oportunidad de intervenir más, no tendrá novio sino cuando llegue a la universidad. Me molesta reconocer el hecho de que no tendré nada que ver con eso. Soy un padre a tiempo parcial, no veo suficiente a mi hija.

El jefe empieza a cerrar la reunión cuando recibo una llamada en mi celular. Es Gail. Que raro, ella normalmente manda sólo mensajes de textos cuando estoy fuera trabajando para no interrumpir nada. Generalmente soy yo el que suelo llamarla.

El jefe mira cuando escucha el tono del celular y frunce el ceño. Señalo con mi barbilla para mostrarle que voy a tomar la llamada externa y él da un pequeño guiño de reconocimiento.

_ Gail, cariño, ¿estás bien?

_ ¡Oh, Jason!

Su voz es ahogada y puedo decir que está tratando de no llorar.

_ ¡Gail! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella no puede pronunciar las palabras y por unos segundos que parecen durar toda una vida, estoy conteniendo la respiración.

_ Jason... estoy... en el hospital.

Toda la sangre corre por mi cara y me apoyo contra la pared.

_ ¡Dime que estás bien, Gail, por favor!

_ Estoy bien Jason, no soy yo, dice ella, luchando para controlar la voz. Leila vino a la casa…

_ ¿Leila?

_ Sí. Fue temprano en la mañana. Cuando me levanté, oí a alguien en el apartamento.

Creo que mi corazón se va a detener de puro terror. Y yo no estaba allí. ¡Yo no estaba allí, joder!

_ Yo estaba confundida... Me preguntaba si habían llegado temprano a casa... pero luego la oí gritar. Ella llamaba al señor Grey. Sólo gritaba y lloraba. Jason, nunca he visto a alguien así, tan descontrolada.

_ ¿Qué ha hecho?

Las palabras me salen de la garganta en un tono apretado que apenas puedo escupir.

_ Ella... tenía una navaja. Yo... no creo que ella me hubiera hecho daño, Jason, de verdad que no... Pero estaba tan fuera de control... cuando me vio, empezó a gritar más duro por él. Ella no me creyó cuando le dije que él no estaba aquí. Corrió por todo el apartamento. Cuando vio en su cama, que no había dormido en ella, se desplomó en el suelo. Pensé que todo había terminado porque estaba llorando tan fuerte. Yo... traté de ayudarla, pero ella empezó a gritarme, diciendo que no podía soportarlo más... y entonces...

Sus palabras se desvanecen.

_ ¡Gail! ¿Qué hizo ella?

La oigo respirar jadeando.

_ Ella se cortó la muñeca.

Silencio.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? Ella no te hizo daño, ¿verdad?

_ No, estoy bien, Jason. Sólo... sólo un poco agitada... Tomé un poco de gasa de la caja de primeros auxilios...

_ ¡Joder, Gail! tu no te acercaste a ella de nuevo, ¿verdad?

_ Por supuesto que lo hice. Yo tenía miedo de verla morir desangrada. De todos modos, la rabia parecía haber salido de ella. Ella se sentó en el suelo. Ya ni siquiera estaba llorando, solo se mecía su cuerpo. Llamé al 911 y llegaron los paramédicos. Estoy aquí en el hospital con ella. Ella sigue preguntando por él.

_ Estoy en camino, Gail. Solo... solo ten cuidado. No te acerques a ella otra vez.

_ Jason, estoy bien. Ha sido... preocupante, pero es ella la que necesita ayuda. No yo.

Toda la rabia corre a través de mí. Rabia por estar Gail en peligro, rabia porque no estuve ahí, y rabia por el jodido bastardo de mi jefe, que ha permitido que esto suceda.

Pero yo no necesito ira. Tengo que cuidarme de eso. Tengo que ser de piedra.

_ Gail. Yo no te quiero en ese hospital. Yo no quiero que de ninguna manera estés cerca de allí. Vete a casa ahora.

_ Pero Jason...

_ ¡Ahora, Gail! ¡Esto no es una petición de mierda! Yo te quiero en la casa y quiero que estés a salvo. Voy a llamar a Welch que mande a alguien para allá que se quede con ella y a ti que te lleven a la casa.

_ Jason, eso no es necesario...

_ Eso es lo que voy a hacer Gail, y tú harás lo que te digo.

_ Esta bien Jasón, me dice con voz tranquila.

_ No te muevas hasta que un hombre de Welch llegue allí.

_ Esta bien.

_ ¡Prométemelo!

_ Te lo prometo.

_ Voy a llegar a casa tan pronto como pueda, nena.

_ Adiós Jason.

_ Adiós. Me siento como una mierda enorme.

Lo primero que hago es llamar a Welch. Él está tan sorprendido como yo, pero inmediatamente se compromete a enviar a Sawyer para proteger Gail. Estoy aliviado. Lucas Sawyer es un buen tipo, he trabajado con él y confío en él.

Lo siguiente que hago es llamar a Stephan, y decirle que tenga el Jet listo, para una salida inmediata. El está sorprendido pero no hace preguntas.

Los hijos de puta de peces gordos de Savannah, están jalando más bolas que nunca. No sé si son genéticamente estúpidos o están demasiados desesperados por hacer el negocio. Pero con tanta jaladora de bolas el jefe está más que irritado. Así que viendo su cara de pocos amigos, interrumpo la reunión.

_ Señor, tenemos un problema.

Él ve la expresión de mi cara y sacude a los burgueses.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Taylor?

Tomo una respiración profunda.

_ La señorita Williams, Leila Williams, se metió en el apartamento esta mañana. Al parecer ella lo estaba buscando. Gail la escucho gritar, llamándolo a gritos, una vez que vio que usted no estaba, comenzó a cortarse las muñecas. Gail la llevó al hospital, está con ella ahora, Welch está enviando a alguien para allá porque no quiero que esté sola.

El jefe se puso tan blanco como el hueso.

_ ¡Mierda! Está Gail... ¿está bien la señora Jones?

_ Ella está bastante agitada, pero físicamente está bien.

_ ¿Leila entró en el apartamento?

_ Sí, señor.

_ ¿Pero si desde entonces se han cambiado muchas veces los números de seguridad?

_ Sí, señor.

_ Entonces, ¿cómo?

_ No lo sé señor, pero yo voy a averiguar esa mierda.

_ Dile a Stephan que tenga el jet en stand-by. Estamos volando de vuelta ya.

_ Ya está listo, señor.

_ Bueno.

_ ¿Señor?

_ ¿Sí?

_ Señor, tengo que preguntarle ¿ha estado en contacto con la señorita Williams últimamente?

_ ¡Vete a la mierda, no! No he oído hablar de ella en... dos, casi tres años.

Puedo ver que un pensamiento se le ocurrió.

_ Pero creo que ella se mantuvo en contacto con Susannah. No lo sé, ¿tal vez ella le dio los nuevos códigos?

_ No, señor. Todos los códigos fueron cambiados nuevamente.

Niega con la cabeza.

_ Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Vamos a largarnos de aquí.

_ Sí, señor.

En el coche de camino al Hotel, llama a la señorita Steele.

_ Tengo que volver a Seattle. Ha surgido algo. Estoy en camino al Hilton Head ahora. Por favor, pide disculpas a tu madre, pero no puedo estar para la cena. Tengo una situación que resolver. Nos vemos el viernes. Voy a enviar a Taylor para que te recoja en el aeropuerto.

Cuelga y se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados.

Realmente… ¡que jodido! en estos momentos lo odio. Si no fuera por su estilo de vida jodido, Gail nunca habría estado en ese peligro.

Pongo mi pie en el acelerador y hago 110 mph hasta el final de la pista de aterrizaje. Grey no dice ni una palabra.

El vuelo de regreso es insoportable. No sé quién está más tenso, si él o yo.

Todavía no puedo averiguar cómo Leila entró en el apartamento. Estoy dando vueltas en mi cabeza para saber cómo accedió a la seguridad. Pero es que hace tanto tiempo que se fue. Cada vez que el jefe cambia una sumisa, se cambian los códigos. ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? ¿Y si hubiese atacado a Gail mientras dormía? Y lo único que puedo pensar es que yo no estaba ahí. ¡MIERDA YO NO ESTABA AHÍ! La idea gira y gira alrededor de mi cabeza. Sigo preguntándome si Gail realmente está bien, si no me ha engañado para no preocuparme. Joder es que estuvo muy cerca, pudo haber jodido a cualquiera.

Grey ni me habla, ni me pregunta nada, mejor así, porque en la forma en que me siento, podría arrancarle la puta cabeza.

Stephan ha llamado con antelación para que el SUV esté a la espera en el hangar privado del aeropuerto. Lanzo el equipaje al maletero y apenas entra Grey, me voy manejando como alma que lleva el diablo.

Yo giro y entro en el garaje de Escala. Mierda de equipaje, voy a sacarlo más tarde, ahora solo quiero ver a Gail. Nos metemos en el ascensor y da un puñetazo en el código de acceso al ático.

Cuando las puertas se abren, veo la fuerte presencia tranquilizadora de Lucas Sawyer. Nos damos la mano y Grey apenas lo saluda.

Corro a través de la habitación principal hasta que llego a los cuartos del personal.

_ ¡Gail!

Ella está sentada encorvada sobre un café en la mesa de la cocina. Sus ojos están de un color rojo y está claro que no ha parado de llorar.

_ ¡Oh nena!

Yo la abrazo fuerte y ella se deja ir, llorando en mi hombro. Nunca la había visto así. No se parece a mi mujer; fuerte y hermosa. Mi roca, mi todo.

_ Había tanta sangre... por lo tanto...

_ Sshh, nena. Tranquila, no hables por favor…

La abrazo y le acarició el cabello. Cuando miro hacia atrás el jefe está de pie en la puerta. Mi expresión deja claro que él no es bienvenido.

_ Sólo tengo que ver que la señora Jones no está mal.

_ ¡No, ella no es jodidamente bien! le gruño.

Él mira sorprendido pero no enojado.

_ Jason... Gail pone una mano tranquilizadora mi brazo.

_ Voy a estar bien. Gracias, señor Grey.

_ Tengo que preguntarte... la señorita Williams. ¿Dijo por qué quería verme? ¿Qué la llevó a esto?

_ No, señor. Lo único coherente, que dijo aparte de su nombre, era "se ha ido". Pensé en ese momento que ella lo quería ver, pero más tarde me pregunté si se refería a alguien más. Hace una pausa y prosigue. Yo recuerdo que ella me dijo hace ya casi tres años, que se iba porque se casaba, ¿es eso cierto?

Grey asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

_ Sí. No la he visto desde entonces. No sé lo que podría haber precipitado esto. Yo... lo siento... que haya tenido que pasar por esto señora Jones. La seguridad será reforzada y vamos a investigar cómo pasó la seguridad.

Sí, sí, la culpa de toda esta pila de mierda en mi culpa Grey. Ya sé que la seguridad es mi trabajo. La cagué. Yo lo sé. Pero yo no me atrevo ni a mirarlo y, finalmente, se va.

Sé que estoy volcando mi ira sobre él, pero la verdad es que la culpa es tanto mía como de él. La seguridad es responsabilidad mía, pero toda su mierda loca es responsabilidad de él y debido a eso y a que metí la pata, la mujer que amo pudo haber sido gravemente herida. Yo solo quiero abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Gail no duerme bien. Ella se retuerce toda la noche, murmurando para sí misma. Nunca la he oído hablar en sueños antes. La única palabra que oigo es "No".

Sigo pensando sobre las medidas de seguridad en mi cabeza. No puedo conseguir dónde estuvo el punto débil. A las cuatro de la mañana me rindo y me salgo de la cama. Gail está frunciendo el ceño mientras sigue durmiendo y yo la beso suavemente. Me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta y empiezo a trabajar a mi manera caminado por el apartamento una vez más, compruebo cada puerta, cada ventana, cada posible punto de entrada, excepto el balcón en el dormitorio del jefe. Tendría que estar jodiendo, ni que fuera la mujer araña para haber entrado por ese lugar.

Veo una luz en el estudio del jefe. Otra persona que no puede dormir. Yo no tengo ganas de hablar con él, por lo que vuelvo a la cocina. Pero no está en su estudio, está sentado en el bar del desayuno, todavía con la ropa puesta, no se ha cambiado. Él ni siquiera ha tratado de conciliar el sueño.

Empiezo a retirarme de la cocina, pero escucho su voz baja.

_ ¿Está bien Gail?

Suspiro. Bien, vamos a hacer esto.

_ No, en realidad no.

_ Lo siento, Taylor. No tengo ni idea de lo que Leila estaba haciendo aquí. No he hablado con ella desde que se fue. Yo no podría haber imaginado que ella haría esto...

_ ¿No?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero no tiene que contestar porque se lo supone. Me alejo, porque si digo algo ahora, uno de nosotros realmente lo va a lamentar.

Por la mañana, todos estamos cansados y nerviosos. El ingeniero de alarma llega a las 8:00am para comprobar que todos los sistemas estén bien, pero yo sé que no hay nada malo con ellos.

Vuelvo a comprobar el circuito cerrado de televisión por millonésima vez, pero no hay señales de Leila en el garaje o en el vestíbulo. Es como si ella volara hasta el piso treinta. Tengo mis sospechas acerca de una de las salidas de emergencia, pero no hay señales de entrada forzada y sé que es un hecho que el jefe no le da las llaves a nadie. Pero sólo para estar tranquilo conmigo mismo, utilizo un método viejo. Coloco un pequeño trozo de algodón sobre la puerta de la escalera de incendios. Si alguien trata de abrirla, lo sabré.

Odio la idea de cerrar la puerta del establo, luego que el caballo ya se ha ido.

El jefe ha estado trabajando como siempre. La administración del hospital, no dice nada sobre Leila porque no somos parientes cercanos y luego las cosas se ponen peor.

_ ¿Ella qué carajo?

La mitad de Seattle probablemente pudo escuchar el grito del jefe.

_ ¿Cómo? Sawyer ¿No se supone que tenías puesto los ojos en ella 24/7?

Él escucha atentamente, pero se me cae el alma. Puedo adivinar lo que ha pasado: Leila huyó del hospital. Ella ha desaparecido.

Lo veo paseando arriba y abajo por la habitación principal.

_ ¿Va a ir a trabajar hoy, señor?

Se vuelve bruscamente.

_Sí. Voy a trabajar. En veinte minutos, Taylor.

Después de que lo dejo, estaciono la camioneta y me dirijo directamente a mi oficina para llamar a una reunión a todo el personal de seguridad. Hay un escalofrío de emoción. Nunca he hecho esto antes en Empresas Grey.

_ Señores... Srta. Andrea. Tenemos una situación que es necesario hacerles saber y que tomen debida cuenta. Esta mujer, Leila Williams... Les muestro una foto colocada en la pared. Tiene un rencor personal con el señor Grey. Ella trató de entrar a su casa el día de ayer y se lesionó así misma en el proceso. _No hay necesidad de contarles todos los detalles sangrientos_. Ella se ha dado a la fuga del hospital en que estaba, nadie sabe dónde está y se considera una amenaza grave. Nadie y quiero decir nadie, entra a las Empresas Grey sin autorización. No me importa si es un repartidor de pizzas, o si es una abuelita en su bicicleta. Simplemente nadie entra sin autorización. ¿Alguna pregunta?

_ Señor Taylor ¿Quién es ella? He oído que el señor Grey tiene una novia... ¿es ella...?

_ Sólo sabemos que ella es una mujer cualquiera que se ha fijado en él. ¿Algo más? Nadie hace más preguntas y todo mundo se va al trabajo de nuevo.

Me aseguro de que todos estén saltando como ranas en una placa caliente y luego regreso al apartamento. No me gusta dejar a Gail sola.

Welch ha dispuesto que otro conductor recoja a Grey del trabajo. De ninguna manera voy a dejar Gail sola ni siquiera durante una hora.

_ Realmente, Jason. No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy bien.

_ Bueno, yo no voy a estar bien hasta que encontremos a la señorita Williams... y luego voy a retorcerle el cuello de mierda.

Gail sonríe débilmente. Pero eso es una mejora.

Por la noche, todavía no hay señal de Leila y es el momento para mí en ir a recoger a la señorita Steele al aeropuerto. El jefe quiere estar en la casa por si hay alguna noticia, pero no va a confiar a la señorita Steele a nadie más que no sea a mí. Tal vez debería sentirme halagado. Aunque no lo estoy.

Llego al aeropuerto a tiempo. Hago un cartel que dice "Señorita Steele". Sí yo soy un tipo divertido.

Su vuelo es anunciado y después de una breve espera, la veo caminar por el pasillo de llegadas. Como de costumbre, ella tiene los ojos fijos en el suelo. Cuando por fin se levanta, sonríe.

_ Hola, Taylor.

_ Señorita Steele.

_ Taylor, llámame a Ana.

No me gusta tratar con informalidad a alguien que tiene que ver con el jefe, pero ella es tan dulce, que no puedo decirle que no.

_ Ana. ¿Puedo tomar su equipaje, por favor?

_ No, yo puedo llevarlo, gracias.

_¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, dame las malditas bolsas para hacer el trabajo que me corresponde!_

_ Pero, si estás más cómodo llevándolas... ella balbucea.

_ Gracias. Así está mejor, señora.

La oigo suspirar y por dentro me estoy sonriendo. Ella no se da por vencida.

Abro la puerta para ella y guardo su pequeña maleta en el maletero. El tráfico de la hora pico es lento y estoy ansioso por volver.

_ ¿Cómo está Christian, Taylor?

_ El señor Grey está preocupado, señorita Steele.

_ ¿Preocupado?

Me encuentro con su mirada ansiosa en el espejo retrovisor.

_ Sí, señora.

Me doy cuenta que me quiere preguntar algo más, pero esto es mierda de Grey y depende de él si se lo quiere decir.

_ ¿Está bien?

Pobre chica. Ella realmente se preocupa por el hijo de puta jodido. Quiero gritarle ¡corre mientras puedas!

_ Creo que sí, señora.

Ella suspira.

_ ¿Te sientes más cómodo llamándome señorita Steele?

_ Sí, señora.

_ Bueno, está bien, dice en voz baja.

Eventualmente, ella me pide que le ponga algo de música, algo calmante. Elijo Canon Pachabel, uno de mis favoritos y pronto los dos estamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos mientras constantemente sigo las líneas de los coches y camiones que se dirigen a la ciudad.

Me tardo 25 minutos en llegar de nuevo a Escala. No puedo evitar sonreír ante ella cuando abro la puerta del coche.

_ Voy a traer el equipaje.

_ Gracias por ir a buscarme.

_ Es un placer, señorita Steele. Realmente lo es.

Gail está en la cocina, mirando por la ventana. No se dio cuenta que estaba caminando hacia ella, pero cuando me mira ella salta y se lleva la mano a su corazón.

_ ¡Oh, Jason! No te he oído.

Un sollozo se le escapa y la acerco a mis brazos.

_ Oh, nena. Odio verte así.

Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados muy juntos, hasta que su respiración se calma.

_ ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

_ ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve?

_ No, el señor Grey te necesita. Y el señor Welch dijo que te llamaría más tarde. Voy a estar bien en casa de Allison. Yo sólo... tengo que salir de aquí por un tiempo.

Lejos de toda esta mierda jodida. ¿Lejos de mí?

La acompaño hasta el garaje y pongo su equipaje en el maletero.

_ Llámame cuando llegues, por favor.

_ Podría ser muy tarde.

_ No me importa, nena. Sólo llámame. Necesito saber que has llegado bien.

Yo no le doy la oportunidad de que me diga que no, yo la abrazo mas fuerte y la beso con fuerza, haciéndole saber lo mucho que significa para mí, sosteniéndola con fuerza hasta que ella se aparta de mis brazos.

_ Jason, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí.

Veo cuando el coche sale fuera del garaje y siento como si un pequeño pedazo de felicidad se acaba de ir de mi vida. Sé que va a estar de vuelta en la noche del domingo, pero, joder, voy a extrañar a esa mujer.

Vuelvo a mi oficina y compruebo a través de las imágenes de circuito cerrado de televisión una vez más. No hay nada nuevo.

Me pongo a ver una película de zombies en la televisión hasta que mis párpados se sienten como si tuvieran un kilo de plomo en cada uno. Gail me envía un mensaje de texto para decir que ha llegado, pero ella no me llama. Supongo que ella no quiere hablar conmigo. No puedo culparla.

Arrastro mi cuerpo cansado a la cama. Está muy vacía sin Gail y con todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas 48 horas, mi cerebro está demasiado ocupado como para permitirme hacer algo más que dormitar por unos minutos a la vez. En algún momento de la noche oigo al jefe tocar el piano. En serio… pienso bajar y darle unos coñazos, pero podría molestar a la señorita Steele. ¡Joder!

Alrededor de las 7:00am, me doy una ducha. Cuando me miro en el espejo, me doy cuenta de que estoy empezando a parecerme a uno de esos malditos zombies de la película que vi anoche, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, la cara demacrada, y cuando comienzo a ponerme mi corbata… ¿Oh, espera, que es eso? Oigo ruidos. Dejó la corbata y me dirijo a la sala principal y realmente desearía no haberlo hecho.

La señorita Steele está de pie allí, mirando como si quisiera hacer una audición para la película de zombis. Es obvio que ha estado llorando y ella camina un poco incómoda, al verla siento un golpe en mi pecho.

¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Ese hijo de puta la trato mal! ¡Mierda, lo ha hecho! ¡El desgraciado jodido lo ha hecho! ¡La golpeó! ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo sé que le sacó la mierda! ¡Ni siquiera puede caminar bien!

Estoy tan enojado, que apenas puedo respirar. Sé que debería salir de la habitación, pero yo sigo allí, cierro mis puños por mis costados. Trato de tomar cada pulgada de auto control, cada pedacito de entrenamiento y respiro profundo para detenerme y no hacer algo del que tenga que arrepentirme luego.

La veo congelada mientras coloca su Black Berry, la llave del coche y un ordenador portátil en la barra. Me doy cuenta entonces que ella se va. Realmente la chica ha llegado a sus límites.

Pero la mirada en el rostro del jefe me hace temblar. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Se ve desesperado. Casi al punto del llanto.

_ ¡Ana No quiero esas cosas, son tuyas! Por favor, llévatelo.

_ No, Christian. Yo sólo los aceptaba bajo tolerancia y ya no los quiero más.

_ Ana, sé razonable...

Como si ese hijo de puta retorcido sabe lo que significa "razonable".

_ Yo no quiero nada que me recuerden a ti.

La niña se encuentra firme. Ella le dice que lo único que quiere es el dinero que obtuve por la venta de su escarabajo. Estoy un poco sorprendido de que el jefe no se lo haya dado a ella.

_ Taylor consiguió un buen precio, le dice, torciendo la verdad siempre tan jodidamente para su beneficio. Es un coche clásico. Se lo puedes preguntar. Él llama mi atención con un seña. Taylor va a llevarte a casa.

_ ¿Te sirve un cheque?

_ Creo que puedo confiar.

El se gira y me hace una seña con la mirada para que lo siga.

Al entrar a su oficina, le veo temblando, él habla, pero no me mira a la cara.

_ Taylor, la señorita Steele necesita que la lleves de regreso a su apartamento. El equipo de vigilancia encubierta tendrá que estar actualizado en cuanto a su paradero. Ella y yo… y siento como la voz se va poniendo cada vez va mas baja y lo interrumpo.

_ Ya veo señor. ¿Pero usted desea que el equipo de vigilancia supervise a la señorita Steele? Hijo de puta desgraciado te sacaría la mierda yo mismo.

_ Sí, absolutamente.

_ Taylor voy a decirle a la señorita Steele, que te la has arreglado para conseguir veinticuatro mil dólares por su coche. ¿Esa fue la cantidad correcta, no es cierto?

_ La cifra exacta se desliza en mi mente señor, pero sí estoy seguro que usted tiene razón. El bastardo piensa que con dinero va a deshacer lo que hizo.

Con eso finalizamos y salimos del estudio.

_ Ana Taylor, va a llevarte a casa.

_ No te preocupes, soy capaz de llegar a casa sola, gracias.

Pobre chica. Ella realmente no quiere saber nada de él. Me pregunto cómo me sentiría si Gail me habla de esa manera. El pensamiento me hace estremecer.

_ ¿Vas a desafiarme a cada paso? Su voz es baja pero furiosa. Una vez más, la niña se encuentra firme. Ella es una chica valiente ¡mierda!

_ ¿Por qué cambiar un hábito de toda la vida?

_ Por favor, Ana, deja que Taylor te lleve a casa.

Nunca he oído al jefe mendigar antes. No creo que Dios haya escuchado al jefe mendigar antes.

_ Voy a por el coche señorita Steele, digo inmediatamente. Yo también quiero que la señorita Steele salga de ahí, antes de que el bastardo se le ocurra convencerla de quedarse.

No puedo soportar la tensión en la sala más. Y la señorita Steele necesita un paseo.

Entro al ascensor solo y puedo decir que ella apenas se mantiene de pie. Busco el coche rápidamente y la espero hasta que baje. Abro la puerta para ella y ella entra, sin decir una palabra.

Me dirijo por la 4ta. Avenida y ella todavía no ha hablado. Ella está tratando de no llorar, pero las lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro. En un semáforo le paso un pañuelo.

_ Gracias, ella jadea, entonces las compuertas de su llanto se abren. Ella está llorando tanto que casi no puedo soportarlo. No sé si es por el dolor que el bastardo le infligió o si es porque lo ha dejado.

Sólo tres veces en mi vida, he sentido la necesidad de herir a alguien. La primera vez fue cuando el desgraciado de mi padre, golpeó a mi mamá, yo tenía catorce años, y de verdad quería arrancarle la cabeza. La segunda vez en Afganistán y la verdad no quisiera recordar eso. Y esta es la tercera vez. En estos momentos quiero sacarle la mierda a Grey.

Impulsos de rabia pasan a través de mí. ¿Voy a dejar que siga con esto? ¿Cuántas mujeres van a terminar de esta manera? ¿Cuántas más Leilas? ¿Cuántas más Anas? ¿Cuántas veces Gail se pondrá en peligro a causa de su estilo de vida jodido? No. Esto se detiene aquí. Se detiene ahora, por lo menos para mí.

Cuando vuelva, voy a hablar con él y simplemente renuncio, con o sin Gail. No puedo soportar esto más.

Al ayudar a la señorita Steele a salir del coche, me doy cuenta que ella no puede hablar. Ella no quiere mirarme, sé que se siente avergonzada. Ella niega con la cabeza cuando le pregunto si le gustaría que la acompañe hasta su apartamento. Puedo ver su lucha para conseguir la llave en su bolso y sus ojos azules están borrosos por las lágrimas. La puerta de cristal se cierra detrás de ella, quisiera quedarme para a ayudarla, pero sé que ella no querría eso.

_ Adiós, señorita Steele, le digo en voz baja.

Conduzco de vuelta demasiado rápido. Quiero correr por las escaleras porque el ascensor parece tan lento, pero no lo hago. Tengo que calmar mi respiración. Tengo que recuperar el control, lo único que quiero es empacar mis cosas y largarme.

Pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, yo no puedo correr a hacer nada de lo que pensé. Grey está sentado en el sofá de la sala de la misma manera cuando me fui. Tiene la cabeza entre sus manos. Levanta la vista cuando me escucha y veo a un hombre completamente roto. Jamás hubiese pensado ver al jefe de esta manera. Tan altivo, tan arrogante, tan impasible, tan duro de carácter y ahí estaba, como suspendido en el tiempo, sus ojos nublados, casi encogido.

_ Eh… Yo... pensé que le gustaría saber que a la señorita Steele la lleve con toda la seguridad de vuelta a su apartamento, señor.

Tal vez fue su propia estupidez... tal vez fue su propia mierda retorcida... no lo sé. Pero de repente, todo lo que veo es a un hombre débil, un hombre que se ahoga, un buen hombre que cometió un error. Un hombre que había encontrado el amor y lo lanzó lejos.

Él me mira como si no entiende mis palabras, asiente con la cabeza muy lentamente.

_ Gracias, Taylor.

Mira hacia abajo, casi perplejo, como si él no puede entender por qué está así. Se levanta y se aleja lentamente, con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo.

Es como si pudiera oír el sonido de su corazón astillado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**El pozo de la soledad**

**Primer día – Sábado**

Me siento tan jodidamente inútil.

Necesito tener un objetivo, algo que pueda hacer sin pensar, como una misión peligrosamente armada con un deseo de muerte del tamaño de Texas. Necesito algo tangible que pueda envolver alrededor de mis manos y sacar toda la mierda que vive dentro de mí, necesito ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER.

Me dirijo a mi oficina y trabajo a través de los protocolos habituales, verifico las CCTV, compruebo las alarmas en las entradas y salidas de nuevo, estudio el informe sobre la situación diaria de Welch. No hay nada que haga levantar mi pulso y mucho menos proporcionar una distracción.

Welch ha estado trabajando en unas pistas sobre Leila Williams, pero todavía no hay noticias. La mejor pista era que pudiera estar con otra ex sumisa, Susannah Bergen, pero ésta ha viajado a casa de sus padres, en San Luis Obispo. Sin nada más con lo que seguir adelante, lo único que puedo hacer es aumentar la seguridad. Welch tiene informado a Lucas Sawyer, está en alerta 24/7.

El apartamento está tranquilo. Me doy cuenta de que me he acostumbrado a tener a la Señorita Ana Steele alrededor. Siempre hay música alegre y optimista cuando ella está aquí, el sonido de su risa y de la vida. Está tan llena de vida... ella estaba tan llena de vida. Un impulso de ira surge a través de mí y pienso en cómo estaba destrozada cuando la dejé en su casa hace apenas un par de horas.

Pero ella no es la única. El jefe está hecho pedazos. Desde que yo lo conozco, ya más de cuatro años, nunca lo había visto así. Él tiene dos mecanismos de adaptación para hacer frente a los malos días, follar duro y sacar la mierda a su sumisa o ir al gimnasio y hacer que Bastille se gane su dinero intentando sacar la mierda de él. Qué irónico que el jefe pague para que le saquen la mierda, igual que él hace con sus sumisas.

Ahora mismo no está haciendo nada. Y eso me pone nervioso. Mi trabajo se basa en predecir lo impredecible. No es fácil por el jefe, pero he reconocido ciertas pautas, ciertas respuestas posibles a las situaciones. Pero esta es una situación nueva y no tengo ni idea de cómo va a responder. Decido dar un paseo por su estudio y asegurarme de que no está en marcación rápida intentando alquilar a una nueva sumisa.

Él está inclinado sobre su escritorio, haciendo caso omiso a la jodida y espectacular visión de Seattle a sus pies. Yo solía pensar que le gustaba ver a toda esa gente corriendo de un lado a otro en sus insignificantes vidas. Pero me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo que estaba equivocado. A él le gusta estar aquí porque así está tan lejos de toda aquella humanidad hirviente y bulliciosa. No le pueden ver, no pueden tocarlo y así sigue siendo invisible en su misterioso nido de mierda.

Me sorprende ver que no está estudiando detenidamente esas columnas de números minúsculos que hacen que los hombres más normales se queden ciegos. En su lugar, tiene los planes de ponerse a montar una maqueta de algún tipo de modelo de avión.

Ahora realmente estoy asustado porque el jefe no es de esa clase de personas que les guste montar jodidos aviones en miniatura. Sí, así que al igual que la mayoría de los niños, le gusta hacer modelos de tanques y cosas así. Pero cualquier hombre adulto que se pasa horas haciendo eso, bueno, yo no lo entiendo, a menos que sea porque les guste estar olfateando el pegamento de mierda. Todo esto es una tortura sin sentido. Pero el jefe está contando los trozos de madera con paciencia y sujetando con alfileres las piezas del avión.

He visto algunas cosas raras en este apartamento, pero, aparte de la cabeza de caballo de peluche que el jefe utiliza como si fuera su almohada, esta es la mierda más espeluznante que he visto jamás. Bueno, vale, he exagerado sobre eso de la cabeza del caballo, pero no pueden imaginar lo que estoy viendo.

¡Él es un hombre hecho y derecho, por el amor de Dios! Bueno, algo parecido.

Pero a medida que me acerco, todo tiene una especie de retorcido sentido. No es sólo un viejo modelo de avión, es un planeador. Específicamente un Blanik L-23. El planeador en el que volaron el jefe y la Señorita Steele.

¡Ella se lo regaló! No hay de otra, porque el jefe ni de vaina compraría algo como eso.

La joven con deudas estudiantiles le compró al multimillonario un avión de juguete porque era la única manera que podía demostrarle que lo amaba. ¡Joder!

Y me siento tan mal por ella y por él, también. Caray, yo estoy tan condenadamente mal, hasta yo mismo me siento fatal, estoy considerando seriamente saquear toda la colección de ropa interior de Gail para animarme. Bueno, tal vez no estoy tan desesperado, no todavía.

Puedo observarle durante unos momentos más, teniendo en cuenta su absorción total, decido hacer una copia de seguridad de su estudio.

Alguien que no conozca su jodido cerebro y sus pensamientos podría pensar que está tranquilo. Pero yo conozco a este loco hijo de puta mejor que nadie, y puedo garantizar que su cerebro está dando vueltas por ahí como un patinador sobre hielo en ácido. Lo único que le falta es el tutú.

¿Pero qué haría yo en su situación? ¿Qué haría si Gail decidiera salir de mi vida para siempre? Siento escalofríos sólo con ese pensamiento. Anoche me prometió que me llamaría una vez que llegase a casa de su hermana, pero sólo me envió un texto. Pensé que puedo ser un hombre muy metódico y no muy dado a la introspección, pero hasta yo sé que cuando una mujer no quiere hablar con su pareja, mejor dejar que las cosas se enfríen.

No puedo culparla, ella ha pasado por una jodida experiencia de mierda muy intensa, cortesía de nuestro jefe, el señor Jodidamente-fascinante-millonario, por cuarto año consecutivo. Y ella no quiso hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Será porque me ve como parte de toda esta locura? Nos encontramos aquí, trabajamos aquí, vivimos aquí. Demonios, hemos vivido con una docena de sumisas y lo vi follarlas a todas hasta la sumisión. ¿Qué dice eso acerca de nuestra visión de la vida? Sé que siempre hizo sentir a Gail incómoda, pero ella sostiene que el jefe es un hombre bueno. Me gustaría matizar, puede ser un hombre bueno, pero severamente jodido. Tenemos un término en el argot de los marines: FUBAR. Que significa: jodido más allá de todo reconocimiento. Esto podría haber sido acuñado por Grey.

Vago de regreso a mi oficina y navego por Internet buscando las escuelas secundarias adecuadas para Sophie. Sí, sí, ya sé que sólo tiene siete años, pero sólo quiero saber qué tipo de escuelas hay en su área. Nunca es demasiado temprano poner su nombre en la lista para una buena escuela.

Y entonces un pensamiento errante encuentra su camino en la caverna vacía que antes se llamaba mi cerebro. Si pongo a Sophie en una buena escuela, voy a escoger la mejor porque Grey está pagando por ello. Quiero decir, yo no soy un tonto completo, he ahorrado una parte considerable ya que trabajo para el hijo de puta más generoso que te puedas cruzar, pero si dejo este empleo, acabaría con todo. Y mis ahorros no cubrirían otros once años de los gastos de escolaridad, más la universidad. Es un pensamiento amargo, ¿me quiero quedar junto a Grey durante… ¡mierda, mierda! otros 14 o 15 años más? ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer con mi vida? Puedo arreglar la caja basculante de una Harley-Davidson o soldar el filtro de potencia con fugas de una Triumph, pero ninguna de esas habilidades va a pagar la educación universitaria de mi hija. Así que la mejor opción es trabajar en seguridad privada, a menos que quiera volver a alistarme y hacer que mi culo vuelva a Afganistán de nuevo.

Lo que me lleva a otro problema espinoso. Gail. No quiero decir que Gail sea un problema, ¡infiernos no! Gail es Santa Claus, el Hada Madrina y mi pócima mágica, todo en uno, además de ser sexualmente atractiva y digna de ser follada, sólo para que conste, aunque puede que ya lo haya mencionado antes, pero en realidad parece que no tiene mucho interés por el que lleva una pistola en su trabajo. Tengo mis sospechas de que su continua negativa a casarse conmigo tiene algo que ver con eso. _O tal vez ella no le gustas tanto, Taylor._

No, esa no puede ser la razón. Puede que yo no sea la cosa más inteligente con dos piernas, pero esa mujer está totalmente enganchada a mí. Y seamos sinceros, a pesar de que modestia es mi segundo nombre, he visto la forma en que sus amigas me miran y no están mirando la etiqueta de Gucci en mi chaqueta. Incluso la perra de su hermana, Allison, no es tan inmune como ella pretende parecer. La he visto mirando mi culo cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando.

Pero un pensamiento retorcido me invade: tal vez sólo soy lo suficientemente bueno para mantener caliente la cama de Gail, pero no lo suficiente como para casarse conmigo.

Taylor, ¡vete a la mierda! Esto no te lleva a ninguna parte, toda esta jodida mierda del jefe es contagiosa. Yo tengo que hablar con Gail. Ahora.

Saco mi teléfono y marco. Directamente se pasa al buzón de voz. ¡Mierda! Ella realmente no quiere hablar conmigo.

No dejo un mensaje. En vez de eso decido llamar a Sophie.

_ Hola, residencia Palmer. Joder, odio que mi hija no use mi apellido.

_ ¡Hey, princesa! Soy papá.

_ ¡Hola papá! ¿Vas a venir a verme? Porque voy a salir ahora. Miranda celebra su fiesta de cumpleaños y va a ser impresionante. Vamos a comer pizza y vamos a poder hacer peinados. ¿Quieres venir, papá? Oh, pero tú no tienes pelo, ¿verdad?, la oigo reírse y se me escapa un suspiro desde el fondo de mi corazón.

_ ¡Aún tengo una cabeza llena de cabello, niña!

_ Sí, pero es demasiado corto, papi. No puedo hacerte ni una trenza ni nada.

_ No, nena. Vas a tener que trenzar el pelo de mamá.

_ Puedo trenzar el de Steve, su cabello es bastante largo.

Aprieto el teléfono.

_ ¿Quién es Steve?

_ Él es amigo de mamá y él... oh, mamá dice que tengo que irme ahora. ¡Adiós, papá!

_ Adiós, Princ...

Entonces escucho la voz de la perra.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Jason?

_ Hablando con mi hija.

_ ¿Por qué la estás bombardeando para obtener información acerca de Steve? ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Estoy tan furioso que estoy rechinando los dientes. _Gracias Grey por pagar mí jodido seguro dental._

_ No estoy bombardeando a mi hija para sacarle información, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ella mencionó su nombre, eso es todo.

No veo por qué no puedo saber si algún hijo de perra está cerca de mi hija. Pero permanecer tranquilo no está funcionado.

_ No es asunto tuyo, Jason.

Como que no es mi jodido asunto, Sophie es mi hija.

_ ¿Quién es ese Steve?

_ Un amigo.

_ ¿Qué clase de amigo?

_ Bye, Jason.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!

Pero la perra me cuelga el teléfono. Por lo menos tengo algo que hacer ahora, averiguar quién coño es este personaje, Steve, luego lo corto en rodajas.

Justo en ese momento suena el calendario en mi teléfono, me recuerda que el jefe, se supone, debe ir a la noche de gala en la Ópera de Seattle. Él pensaba ir con la Señorita Steele, por lo que asumo que él no querrá asistir. Hoy el jefe no está para ver como Andrea Bocelli canta Rigoletto.

Siento que mi presión arterial ha subido después de la conversación con la zorra de mi ex, vago hacia el estudio del jefe. Estoy a punto de golpear cuando escucho su teléfono sonar. Me gustaría poder decir que es la Señorita Steele quien llama, pero no es su tono de llamada. El jefe ha puesto la canción del grupo All about Eve de Martha Harbour, sólo para ella y nadie más.

Letra traducida de Martha´s Harbour:

_Me siento en el puerto, el mar me llama, me escondo en el agua, pero te necesito para respirar. Tú eres una ola del mar, mi amor estrellándose en el arco, yo soy un esclavo en una galera mi amor, si sólo pudiera encontrar el camino, para navegar a... ti…_

_Tal vez sólo me voy a ir lejos... He estado encallado, la soledad para un marinero. Me sentí seguro, pero necesitaba el peligro. Tú eres una ola del mar mi amor... _

Ahora el jodido jefe está más encallado que nunca, yo diría que con el agua al cuello y a punto de ahogarse. Debe tener el teléfono en modo altavoz porque puedo escuchar a la otra persona, al igual que las respuestas de Grey.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Elena?

Por Dios, esta mujer da miedo igual que el culo al aire de Frankenstein. Debería ponerle en su número el tema de Tiburón.

_ Oh, Christian. No seas tan petulante. Te llamaba para ver cómo te fue en Saratoga.

_ Savannah.

_ Lo que sea, dice ella.

Pausa.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste tu pequeña novia tan adorable como siempre?

_ Vete a la mierda, Elena.

_ ¡Oh! ¿No salió bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No ha apreciado tú enorme esfuerzo de volar hasta allí, después de todo?

Pausa.

_ Georgia es... genial.

_ Deja de actuar, ¡querido! Conozco ese tono. Sinceramente, Christian, te conozco mejor que tú mismo. Dime lo que pasó. ¿Tomaste mi consejo? ¿Le mostraste... quién eres en realidad? Es justo que ella conozca tu verdadero yo antes de hacer algo más estúpido.

Esa maldita perra.

_ No fue así, Elena.

_ Bueno, ¿cómo fue? Estoy esperando.

_ Sí. Le mostré lo que más me gusta.

_ ¿Y? ¿Pudo con ello?

_ No.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hizo ella?

_ Me dejó.

_ Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda, Christian. Eso es lo que pasa si te involucras con alguien que no está en la escena. De verdad, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿De verdad esperas que una niña de 21 años se adapte a tu forma de vida?

_ Yo lo hice y sólo tenía 15 años, si recuerdas Elena.

¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Tenía sólo 15 años? ¿Por qué sigue hablando con esa maldita pedófila? Esto es tan jodido. ¿Sus padres lo saben? No, yo no puedo creer que la doctora Grace dejara entrar a esa puta en su casa si supiera la verdad.

_ Sí, pero tú eras tú, ¿verdad, Christian? Eso era necesario para ti. La verdad es que Anastasia no puede darte lo que necesitas, lo que se te antoja. Voy a hablar con Christine y voy a arreglar un encuentro...

_ No.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ No quiero otra sumisa.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Yo quiero... quiero a Ana.

_ No seas infantil, Christian. Ella te dejó. Ha dejado muy claro dónde están sus lealtades. Mira, voy a ir a verte y podemos hablar de todo esto. Yo...

_ No. No quiero que vengas, Elena, y tampoco quiero hablar de esto contigo. La última vez que hablé contigo, me dijiste que le mostrase a Ana quién era yo realmente. Y eso ha hecho que me encuentre jodidamente solo.

_ Christian, no estás siendo razonable. Vamos a hablar de esto.

_ No vengas aquí, Elena, porque no me vas a encontrar.

Termina la llamada abruptamente y oigo un ruido sordo cuando cuelga el teléfono. Entonces se sienta con la cabeza entre las manos y él está tan quieto. Zorra manipuladora de mierda.

Con el tiempo él se sienta y empiezo a respirar de nuevo. Vuelve a su arduo trabajo en ese planeador tonto. Excepto que no es tan tonto, es un obsequio de Ana, su último regalo.

Le doy un golpe fuerte en la puerta.

_ Sí, dice en voz baja. No es su gruñido habitual. Carajo. ¿Dónde está mi jodido jefe?

_ Señor, esta noche es la gala.

_ ¡Oh, eso! No voy a ir, Taylor. Toma los billetes. Invita a Gail.

_ Ella está en casa de su hermana, señor.

Levanta la vista, desconcertado.

_ Oh. Sí, por supuesto.

_ ¿Está pensando en salir esta noche, señor?

_ No. Y no quiero ninguna visita. Nadie. Ni siquiera mi familia. Sobre todo ellos.

_ Entendido, señor.

Me siento en mi oficina y miro la puesta de sol que aparece lentamente en el oeste. El jefe está todavía en su estudio. Él no ha tomado ninguna llamada, no ha hecho ninguna llamada, él no está borracho, no ha comido nada. Solo está sentado en su estudio haciendo el maldito planeador, pieza por pieza.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil poner su vida en orden.

**Segundo día – Domingo**

No duermo bien. La cama es demasiado grande sin Gail. Echo de menos el olor de su pelo en mi almohada. Ella huele a miel, dulce y fuerte. Hecho de menos el momento en que sus ojos se abren por la mañana, lo primero que hace es sonreírme. Hecho de menos la forma en que despereza su cuerpo, su lento y suave despertar sexual. Hecho de menos la forma en que ella me hace reír con sólo una expresión. Hecho de menos la forma en que envuelve ese cuerpo tan jodidamente hermoso en su falda ajustada tan sexy, y en su camisa blanca. Hecho de menos la comida. Hecho de menos sus chistes, incluso cuando son a costa mía. Hecho de menos la forma en que llena el espacio en mis días. Y yo esta mañana tengo mi erección matinal del tamaño de un roble milenario y nadie a mano para resolverlo. A veces la vida es una mierda.

Luego, por supuesto, recuerdo que tengo al lado al Rey del Dolor, aquel que parecía que la vida le sonreía minuto a minuto, aquel que parecía no tener que preocuparse por nada, pienso en él antes de darme una mierda de ducha y afeitarme.

Decido renunciar a la ducha y afeitarme por si acaso el jefe me está esperando arriba para salir a correr. Pero cuando lo veo, estoy jodidamente sorprendido. No puedo estar seguro, pero diría que no se ha movido en toda la jodida noche. Todavía está sentado en su escritorio, aún está construyendo ese maldito planeador.

_ ¿Señor?

Él mira hacia arriba. Sus ojos se ven casi negros en la luz de la mañana, su expresión me hace temblar. Las luces están encendidas pero no hay nadie en casa.

_ ¿Va a correr esta mañana, señor?

_ ¿Mañana?, se ve desconcertado, luego mira fijamente fuera de la ventana, como si no pudiera creer que el sol haya decidido volver a levantarse. Él mira su reloj de pulsera y repite, ¿mañana?

_ Sí, señor. Son las 6:00am.

_ No, no voy a salir esta mañana. Gracias, Taylor.

¿Gracias? Él nunca me da las gracias. ¡Santa mierda! Debe estar enfermo.

Me pregunto si debo llamar a su madre, pero lo pienso mejor. Dijo que no quería ver a su familia. No puedo decir que lo culpo, a veces pueden llegar a ser demasiado demandantes, el jefe no necesita a su familia dando vueltas alrededor de él.

Me dirijo de nuevo a los cuartos del personal para tomar esa ducha que había aplazado y preparar algo para el desayuno. No soy un gran chef pero he aprendido a preparar algunas cosas, simplemente por cuestión de supervivencia, porque lo de cocinar no es lo mío. Me pregunto si debo hacer algo para el jefe, pero decido que sería demasiado íntimo cocinar para ese hijo de puta. Sin embargo, pude estar de acuerdo conmigo mismo para hacer una taza de café. Hago un buen jodido café, no es que lo diga yo.

Así que me dirijo otra vez al estudio, a ese maldito modelo aún le quedan muchas piezas por montar, ¿esto es un regalo o un castigo? Le pongo una taza de café delante de sus narices.

Mira hacia arriba y parpadea. Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido demasiado, jefe. No piense que le voy llevar su café a la cama todos los días.

_ El café, le digo, señalando la taza.

Él asiente con la cabeza y tengo una fuerte sospecha de que el hijo de puta se está riendo de mí. Bueno, cuando digo "risa" realmente quiero decir, que está forzando sus músculos faciales de una manera que casi podría constituir una mueca, pero que, en sus jodidos cincuenta tonos de mierda, es probablemente una sonrisa varonil. Lo que sea. Es un reconocimiento de mi habilidad culinaria. Oh, sí.

Así que, no hay nada en la agenda para el día, absolutamente nada, bueno… estoy más que jodido. Realizo las comprobaciones de siempre. Pero no hay un carajo en el circuito cerrado de televisión, ni siquiera las imágenes de sexo en el coche del tipo del apartamento seis que actúa como un soldado raso con un pase de 48 horas con la mejor amiga de su novia.

Piedad. Porque no hay nada en la televisión, tampoco.

Todavía no hay nada nuevo de Welch. No hay rastro de la Señorita Williams. Ella es demasiado lista. Ella nunca me gustó, especialmente porque siempre estaba mirando, siempre metiendo la nariz en cosas que no le concernían. La encontré dentro de mi oficina una vez. Ella dijo que estaba buscando unas tijeras, pero esa respuesta no me convenció en absoluto. No tengo un pelo de tonto. Si ya lo sé, a veces hasta puedo llegar a ser un tipo gracioso.

Pero ella está dando codazos a Welch y no me gusta. Si no puede encontrarla con todos sus contactos, significa que está recibiendo ayuda de algún lado. O de alguien. Y eso hace que me ponga jodidamente nervioso. Si ella entró aquí una vez y todavía no tengo ni puta idea de cómo hizo eso, entonces puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Suena mi teléfono, salvándome de todos mis pensamientos espantosos, sacándome de esta horrible pesadilla. Es la luz de mi vida.

_ Hola, nena. Anoche no me llamaste.

_ Lo sé. Lo siento, cariño. Sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Mi corazón late un poco más fuerte. ¿Espacio de mí?

Ella suspira y siento como cada gota de mi sangre se convierte en polvo. No podría vivir sin ella y menos en estos momentos.

_ ¿Has... has encontrado a la Señorita Williams?

Realmente me gustaría mentirle. Pero no puedo, no a ella.

_ No, nena. Welch sigue buscando, pero no ha vuelto por aquí.

_ Bueno... eso es algo. ¿Cómo te fue con la Señorita Steele después de su vuelo?

Oh, a la mierda.

_ ¿Jason?

¿Cómo diablos voy a manejar esto?

_ ¿Le ha pasado algo a la Señorita Steele? ¿Está bien?

_ Creo que está bien.

Sí, esa es una respuesta razonablemente veraz. O, posiblemente, una mentira. Todo depende del punto de vista.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

Grey sacó toda la mierda fuera de ella y ella lloró tantas lágrimas como para llenar un embalse y luego se fue. Es lo que me gustaría decirle.

_ Supongo que tuvieron algún tipo de pelea. Ella se fue.

_ Oh. Bueno, eso no suena tan mal, siempre están peleando. Creo que es una de las cosas que le gusta de ella, que se enfrente a él.

_ Ummm.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con Ummm? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Jason?

¿Por qué es esta mujer tan condenadamente perceptiva?

_ Ella estaba llorando. Mucho... no se veía muy bien.

_ Bueno, estoy segura de que volverá.

_ Yo no lo estoy.

_ ¿No crees?

_ Seguro que vuelve. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Suspiro. ¿Verdad o mentira? Voy por la verdad.

_ Porque cuando se fue dejó su laptop, la Black Berry y las llaves del coche. Le dijo que no quería tener nada que le recordara a él.

_ ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, Jason, no! ¡Pobre señor Grey! ¿Cómo está?

¡Que le jodan de cincuenta formas diferentes!

_ Él no ha dicho gran cosa.

_ Él nunca lo hace. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Ha comido?

_ No, no ha comido. Está haciendo un modelo de avión que Ana le dio.

_ ¿Un modelo de avión? Oh... ¿Y no ha comido nada?

_ No, a menos que haya lamido las suelas de sus zapatos.

_ Voy para allá.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Me voy ahora, Jason. Nos vemos en menos de una hora.

_ Vale. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ella cuelga.

¡No me jodas! Mi Gail va a volver corriendo a casa para cuidar al hijo de puta del jefe. Estoy hirviendo de la ira.

Siento celos tan fuertes como las quemaduras de ácido en la garganta. Irracional, irracional, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sé que... Gail... sólo lo ve como un hijo… actúa como una gallina con sus polluelos pero realmente, en serio me molesta.

Pienso en ir hasta el gimnasio para sacar afuera parte de mi irritación, pero a medida que paso por el estudio del jefe, miro. Él está todavía allí sentado, todavía trabajando en ese maldito modelo. Vaya, yo me bebería hasta una botella de sangre sólo por oírle golpear alguna pieza de música en su piano marca Steinway de mierda. Pero no, él sigue sentado allí, con toda su concentración total en ese pequeño paquete de papel, pegamento y piezas de madera. ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente importante para él?

Yo sé por qué, porque es todo lo que le queda de ella. Eso, y una foto de su graduación que usa como su protector de pantalla, esa imagen en la que la Señorita Steele se parece a Bambi atrapada en los faros de un camión de diez toneladas. Sé por experiencia propia, que uno no se puede abrazar a una fotografía. Confía en mí, yo lo he intentado.

Al menos se ha bebido el maldito café que hice para él.

Miro hacia las cámaras y en mi cara se refleja algo que mi madre solía llamar una sonrisa. Gail está de vuelta. Las puertas del ascensor están abiertas. Ella lleva los pantalones vaqueros que abrazan ese culo delicioso y una camiseta que me dan ganas de arrancarla de ella.

_ ¿Cómo está?

¿Qué? ¡Vete a la mierda! Ella quiere saber acerca de él.

_ Todavía está sentado en su estudio, sigue empatando el modelo maldito.

_ ¿Ha comido?

_ No.

_ ¿No le hiciste nada?

_ Le hice un café.

_ ¡Por amor de Dios, Jason!

Ella se apresura, dejándome solo, quiero golpearme con algo. Vuelvo a mi oficina, demasiado enojado como para poder respirar.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el aroma delicioso de la salsa de tomate y albahaca de Gail está flotando por el apartamento. Pasa junto a mi oficina con un cuenco de pasta. Pero no para en mi oficina.

No puedo oír las palabras, pero ella está hablando con él como si fuera un niño pequeño, o un animal herido. Bueno, supongo que lo trata como una madre haría con su hijo. Yo sólo estoy enojado y hambriento.

Vago por los cuartos del personal y espero a que regrese. Cuando lo hace, no me gusta su mirada.

¡Mierda! Esto no tiene buena pinta.

_ Gail... ¿está todo bien?

Ella toma una respiración profunda. Pienso rápidamente qué puede suceder.

_ No. En realidad no. El Sr. Grey se ve terrible... tanto que apenas parece saber dónde se encuentra. ¿Has llamado a sus padres?

Ahora sé que está evitando deliberadamente mi verdadera pregunta. Ella sabe que yo nunca llamaría a la familia del jefe, al menos que fuera imprescindible, pero aún no lo es.

_ Gail, te he preguntado si estás bien.

_ Yo... no me gusta estar aquí.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

_ Sigo pensando... en esa pobre chica.

Bueno, se trata de Leila. Tengo que mantener la calma.

_ Welch sigue buscando. La va a encontrar.

_ Y...

Oh oh… ¿hay algo más?

_ Y…con toda la seguridad que tenemos aquí... ella todavía puede colarse…yo… yo no me siento segura aquí.

¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Ella me culpa? Mierda. Ella debe culparme.

Ella deja caer su mirada. Incluso aquí conmigo no se siente segura. No es de extrañar que no quisiera volver, la última vez que estuvo aquí una puta loca se puso de pie frente a ella con una hoja de afeitar en la mano.

_ Nena, lo siento mucho. Haré cualquier cosa para que dejes de sentirte así. Lo que sea.

_ ¿Jason?

_ ¿Sí, cariño?

_ ¿Podrías abrazarme?

Y el mundo deja de girar mientras sostengo a mi niña preciosa entre mis brazos.

**Día Tres – Lunes**

Anoche, Gail se aferró a mí en una forma que ella nunca ha hecho antes. A pesar de sus temores acerca de estar de nuevo en este pozo de la desesperación, me dijo que la hacía sentir segura. Me hizo sentir seguro. Gracias a Dios.

El jefe se lavó, se afeitó y se vistió para darme una patada en el culo. Puedo ver que no ha dormido bien, apenas ha hablado. De hecho, las únicas palabras que me ha dirigido esta mañana, eran para darme instrucciones para obtener una vitrina de cristal para el planeador de mierda que ha estado montando durante todo el fin de semana.

Después de su concierto privado a las cuatro de la madrugada, ese que casi hace que yo mismo también me corte las venas, le oigo gritar luchando contra una de sus horribles pesadillas, siento que mis oídos van a reventar.

Apenas son las 6.00am cuando llegamos a Empresas Grey, las únicas personas que hay en el edificio son el personal de seguridad.

Gail se va a enojar cuando se dé cuenta que ambos nos hayamos ido sin desayunar, pero no me atrevía a despertarla. No durmió bien tampoco.

El oficial de seguridad en el piso treinta me hace un guiño discreto.

Un amigo mío trabajó durante mucho tiempo en un museo de arte en New York. Los guardias de seguridad del turno de la noche solían pasar la mayor parte de sus horas durmiendo. Incluso unos ladrones tramaban llevarse un Van Gogh, Los Girasoles, pero un policía novato se llevó su furgoneta que estaba mal estacionada y encontraron dentro de la camioneta, los planos del museo, una relación detallada de los pasos del robo y dos escopetas. Cuando llegaron al museo encontraron al personal de seguridad dormidos en sus puestos, nadie estaba despierto. Después de eso hubo una gran conmoción. Yo, personalmente, ni aunque me pagaran hubiera tomado ese pedazo de mierda de pintura. _Demasiado amarillo_.

Esa falta de seguridad nunca sucedería en Empresas Grey. Todo el personal... todo mí personal… sabe que sus putas vidas dependen de si hacen bien su trabajo. Nadie duerme en el turno de noche. Aparte, nunca se sabe cuándo Grey va a merodear por los pasillos como el sabueso de los Baskerville, en busca de su presa.

Me dirijo a mi oficina cuando el jefe pone su preciado planeador sobre la mesa y espera a que el mundo caiga a sus pies. Pero sé que sólo hoy en día, hay una conquista que le importa y ella está en la ciudad comenzando su nuevo trabajo. En primer lugar, espero que ella no haya estado en casa encolando pequeñas piezas. Y en segundo lugar, espero que ella esté comenzando su nuevo trabajo, porque el jefe va a comprar la compañía. A menos que, por supuesto, él cambie de opinión. Nunca parecía estar interesado en la publicación antes. Pero, ¿quién sabe qué retorcidas reflexiones pasan por su cerebro jodido? Eso Jason Taylor, tú como siempre todo poético. Ese soy yo: rimas y rosas, en todo momento.

Andrea llega a las 7.45am y se pasa 15 minutos maquillándose en el baño de mujeres. El mismo ritual apestoso de todos los días. No necesito quince minutos para estar más agradable y guapo de cómo ya estoy. Pero claro, la naturaleza rara vez es justa.

Olivia llega corriendo a las 08.05am, va con cinco minutos de retraso y Andrea le lanza una mirada capaz de congelar una llamarada solar.

A las 8.30am organizo una rápida puesta al día con todo el personal de seguridad, justo cuando ya han cambiado el turno los de la noche con los del día. Les recuerdo que Leila sigue siendo una amenaza percibida y les digo que comprueben a todo el mundo que entra y sale. Todos deben mostrar un distintivo de seguridad válido y quiero sondeo sobre esos, también.

Todos los visitantes, incluso si es la mismísima Zarina Anastasia, bueno esa Anastasia tiene que pasar por todos los filtros de seguridad, ya que ella lleva mucho tiempo muerta. Pero su homónima, la Señorita Steele, a esa la subiría directamente al despacho del jefe, él ya se encargaría de chequearla a fondo. _Concentración, Taylor._ Cada visitante debe hacerse una foto que luego se comprobará con el software de reconocimiento facial del FBI. No hay excepciones.

El resto de la mañana pasa tranquilamente, hasta Ros trata de averiguar lo que le pasa a Grey.

_ Vamos, Taylor. Dímelo. Por favor, ¿no me digas que todavía tiene problemas con esa mujer?

_ Usted sabrá más de eso que yo, Ros.

_ No seas tan jodidamente gracioso y escupe ya.

Estoy muy contento de que ella esté bateando para el equipo contrario, sería terrible tenerla suelta en Seattle. Ningún hombre estaría a salvo. ¡Por Dios! Sí, disfruto de un poco de encuentro verbal con la Sra. Bailey.

Antes del almuerzo todo el personal está a punto del suicidio colectivo, el jefe sigue sin tener noticias de Anastasia, el equipo de vigilancia aún no ha pasado el informe y la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes, pero sé que lo que en realidad le está atemorizando es saber si ella se encuentra bien.

Me manda un mensaje para informarme que se va al gimnasio del edificio, y todo el personal lo agradece, por lo menos tendrán una hora tranquila mientras él machaca su cuerpo y su mente.

Pero aún es peor cuando regresamos del gimnasio, recibe las fotos de la Señorita Steele de camino a su trabajo, y se ve totalmente demacrada, sus hermosos ojos azules están apagados, sin luz. Él se siente culpable, jodidamente culpable. Todo por culpa de su jodida mierda.

Andrea requiere toda mi atención. Me comenta que se han puesto en contacto desde la dirección del Four Seasons, quien organizó anoche la cena para recaudar fondos para la ONG Seattle Children's, y claro están muy preocupados porque su patrocinador número uno no asistió anoche, sobre todo cuando estaba la noticia bomba de que iba a asistir acompañado de una dama.

_ Confiesa, Taylor. ¿Qué se está cociendo?

¿Por qué todas estas mujeres vienen a mí? Sí, sí, vivo con él, pero no voy a tener a sus bebés.

_ Todo está bajo control, Andrea. Nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

_ No te creo, hasta un maldito ciego se daría cuenta de que algo muy gordo está sucediendo, Taylor. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Yo, cara de póquer contra la reina del hielo. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

_ Una situación de seguridad.

_ ¡Una mierda! Parece que su mejor amigo acaba de morir, y según lo que yo sé, él no tiene ningún amigo. ¿Y la Señorita Steele? ¿No se suponía que debía ir con ella a la cena? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Era ella la que salió en la foto, en ese acto de graduación de la WSUV? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ella?

Bueno, es culpa del jefe que Andrea esté tan cerca de la verdad, él no contrata a ningún personal tonto, eso es seguro. Yo sólo la miro.

_ ¿Sabías que él ordenó flores? Dos docenas de rosas blancas. Dictó un mensaje y todo. Melanie, la de la floristería me llamó por teléfono para comprobar que no era un engaño y que en realidad era él. Supongo que está pidiendo disculpas por algo, ¿no? Los hombres sólo envían flores cuando han hecho algo de lo que se arrepienten.

La miro de frente y de repente ella abre sus ojos.

_ ¡No me jodas! ¿Ella lo dejó? Ella lo dejó a él.

Andrea ha sacado sus propias conclusiones, no hay quien pueda con la reina del hielo.

_ Yo no he dicho eso.

_ Wohh… ¡Ella lo dejó! Apuesto a que nunca le había pasado eso antes.

_ Yo no he dicho...

Pero ella ya está en la puerta.

Sostengo mi cabeza en mis manos, hoy no es mi día y lo peor es que aún me queda toda la noche… piano… pesadillas… necesito unas vacaciones lejos de Grey.

_ ¡Hola, Taylor!

Es Barney, se pasea en mi oficina. Es nuestro ingeniero de sistemas, un tipo que, igualmente podría estar buscando el sentido de la vida, o, simplemente, sólo el camino hacia su escritorio. Es difícil de decir.

_ Estaba pensando, que deberíamos poner un sistema de supresión de fuego de argón en la sala de servidores, va a ser al menos un 38% más eficaz que nuestro estándar de espuma y el combo de agua.

Él tiene toda mi atención.

_ Cuéntame más.

Pasa una hora y media interesante mientras me explica e informa de los beneficios del argón. Es un alivio tener una conversación normal. Decido que vale la pena, ¿el costo? 4,2 millones de dólares e instalar este sistema en todas las oficinas de las Empresas Grey en los . Por supuesto que el jefe tendrá que aprobarlo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que le gustará este nuevo sistema.

_ Sigue adelante y prepara un informe para el jefe. Se ve que es una buena inversión.

_ Lo haré, Taylor. Por cierto, ¿qué pasa hoy con el jefe? Él no ha me gritado ni una sola vez hoy.

No. El jefe no contrató a ningún idiota.

Amanece el martes y siento que estoy viviendo en el Día de la Marmota. Gail sigue teniendo pesadillas, el jefe toca todo el repertorio de Hugo Wolf, un jodido bastardo tocando todas las miserias de un maldito desequilibrado en ese piano de mierda, para luego gritar toda su mierda a través de sus pesadillas, estoy a punto de gritar y salir corriendo.

Por primera vez en varios días, el jefe quiere salir a correr. Gail piensa que es una buena señal eso y el hecho de que él parece estar comiendo normalmente. Yo no estoy tan seguro ¿y si se lanza a un camión de mierda?

Él pasó ayer toda la tarde paseando arriba y abajo por la habitación principal en Escala. Lo vi comprobar su teléfono una docena de veces. Tengo la impresión de que estaba esperando que la Señorita Steele le llamase.

Sé que nunca antes ha tenido novia. Por supuesto que no cuentan las sumisas, pero si de verdad piensa que algunas flores van a borrar lo que le hizo a ella, tiene mucho que aprender. Pero creo que eso es exactamente lo que pensaba. Y no entiende por qué no ha funcionado. Únete al club, Romeo. Las mujeres nunca hacen lo que crees que deben hacer.

_ Vas a tener que hablar con él, Jason.

Gail mueve sus labios y emite sonidos pero no tiene ningún sentido de mierda. Mi misión, en estos momentos, era tomarme unos huevos pasados por agua y jamón, acompañado por un café tranquilo para el desayuno, pero ahora tengo la sensación de que vamos a tener una conversación.

_ ¿Qué hable con quién, de qué?

Gail niega con la cabeza, me mira como si me hubiera olvidado de atarme los cordones de los zapatos o subirme la bragueta. Miro hacia abajo. No, todo está en su lugar.

_ Sobre la Señorita Steele.

Ahora estoy realmente confundido. Parte de mi cerebro está paralizado, no entiendo lo que Gail quiere decirme. Entonces, de repente, me ciega la luz. ¡Hostias!

_ A ver si lo entiendo Gail. ¿Quieres qué yo hable con el jefe acerca de la Señorita Steele?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

_ Y luego después de que él patee mi lindo culo y me eche a la jodida calle, ¿entonces qué?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

_ Y ¿qué le diría a él de todos modos? Oye, amigo, ¿sabes? si de verdad te gusta una chica, no es una buena idea que saques toda su mierda fuera, después de follarla hasta que no pueda cruzar las piernas.

_ ¡Jason!

_ ¡Bueno, vamos! En primer lugar, no es de mi incumbencia, en segundo lugar, no es mi trabajo, y en tercer lugar, ¿qué te hace pensar que me escucharía?

Me pone esa mirada que asustaría hasta a mi viejo sargento de pelotón, haciéndole cagarse en sus jodidos pantalones.

_ Bueno, en primer lugar, dice ella, toda sarcástica, a la vez que lo está marcando con los dedos, sí es de tu incumbencia, porque usted es lo más parecido que tiene a un amigo. En segundo lugar, es tu trabajo porque usted velas por el bienestar y la seguridad del jefe, además él me gusta y creo que es un buen hombre. Y en tercer lugar, de hecho, no puedo pensar en una tercera razón, pero realmente deberías hablar con él.

_ En primer lugar, le digo, sonriendo hacia ella, a la única persona que escucha es al Dr. Flynn y a veces a su madre, en segundo lugar, sé que él ha habló con el psiquiatra ayer, y en tercer lugar, no le voy a contar a su madre lo que le sucede, me da miedo.

_ Oh, Jason, cariño. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que un fuerte y rudo ex-marine tiene miedo de un pediatra de Seattle?

_ Así es.

Ella suspira.

_ Mira, nena, sé que tus intenciones son buenas y que deseas solucionar este problema para el jefe, pero tienes que aceptar que nosotros no podemos. Él le envió flores y no ha respondido. Ya sabes cómo de obstinadas... er... pueden ser algunas mujeres.

Me detengo, consciente de que estoy abriendo mi boca demasiado y me va a traer consecuencias. Gail levanta una ceja, pero ella no repara en mis palabras. Menos mal.

_ ¿Así que él ha hablado con el Dr. Flynn?

_ Sí.

_ Bueno, me alegro de eso. Por lo menos él está hablando con alguien. Yo casi esperaba que esa terrible mujer se presentara y le convenciera a él para conseguir una nueva sumisa.

_ Lo intentó, le confieso.

_ ¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Llamó por teléfono el sábado, cuando el jefe estaba montando el planeador, y tenía activado el altavoz, así que escuché todo. ¿Sabes qué? Sonaba como si estuviera contenta de que Ana hubiera salido corriendo. Ansiosa por conseguirle una sumisa nueva. Prácticamente se ofreció a venir y entrevistarla ella misma.

Deliberadamente dejo fuera la parte en que me enteré de que ella es la perra que metió al jefe en toda esta mierda BDSM cuando solo tenía 15 años. Si le dijera eso a Gail, seguro que estaría ya llamando a la policía o iría a la guarida de la Sra. Lincoln a descuartizarla, miembro por miembro. No me gustaría apostar dinero sobre quién ganaría. Gail estaría llena de rabia y cólera pero la perra Lincoln seguramente tenga un arsenal de látigos y objetos contundentes en el cajón junto a su ropa interior.

Realmente no quiero detenerme en esa imagen. Esa zorra de corazón frío me da escalofríos.

_ ¡Argg! ¡Yo no soporto a esa mujer! ¡Ella es tan... arggg!

Somos interrumpidos cuando el jefe golpea a nuestra puerta. Realmente espero que no haya escuchado nuestra conversación. Pero se ve tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni aunque hubiéramos estado desnudos se habría dado cuenta… pero pensándolo bien tampoco quiero ver al jefe mirando a mi chica por muy abstraído que se encuentre.

Salimos por la ciudad. El ritmo del jefe es más lento de lo normal y su manera de correr es más floja que de costumbre. Él no está, obviamente, en su mejor momento, por lo general se pone muy competitivo conmigo, pero ahora no. Por la expresión de su cara, supongo que no se siente feliz.

Una parte de mí se pregunta si tal vez otra mujer, otra sumisa, le ayudará a obtener más que con la Señorita Anastasia Steele. Pero, de nuevo, ¿alguien alguna vez supera su primer amor? Quiero decir, claro, salimos porque tenemos que hacerlo, porque la vida nos obliga a seguir adelante, pero la mayoría somos azotados por el desamor en nuestra adolescencia, y claro somos lo suficientemente jóvenes como para recuperarnos y creer que otro amor llegará pronto. Pero el jefe, con sus casi 28 años, nunca ha estado enamorado y ahora estoy jodidamente seguro de eso. La conversación con la Sra. Lincoln y los comentarios de su familia, me dicen que estoy en lo cierto. La Señorita Steele, ciertamente, no era su primera follada, pero sí su primer amor.

Regresamos de nuevo a Escala con daños mínimos, el jefe entró en modo piloto automático y apenas hemos sudado la camiseta. Solamente tomamos tiempo para darnos una ducha y ponernos ropa limpia para salir disparados hacia la consulta del Dr. Flynn, hoy se va a ganar sus honorarios con creces.

Flynn es un buen tipo para ser británico. Utiliza muchas frases largas que a veces uno no llega a entender, pero estoy seguro que no va a dejar que el jefe se convierta en una mierda, en una jodida mierda. Están ahí desde hace mucho tiempo de mierda. He visto a la penicilina crecer a una velocidad más rápida. Ya he ojeado todas las revistas en la sala de espera, y estoy conmocionado por que un gran número de mujeres se han vuelto adictas a una novela erótica, que ha vendido miles y miles de ejemplares. Estoy pensando que yo tendría que escribir las memorias de mi jodido jefe, a lo mejor hasta se convierte en un best-seller.

Cuando el jefe sale, en su mirada se aprecia... calma. No sé qué le dijo Flynn, pero el tipo es un maldito hechicero. Estoy seguro que él cuando trata a Grey luego tiene que ir urgente a desintoxicarse de toda esa mierda. De hecho, yo podría tomar una sesión en estos momentos. Me pregunto cuánto puede cobrar.

Estamos de vuelta en Empresas Grey, mi culo apenas roza mi asiento cuando recibo una llamada de conferencia privada de Welch.

_ Taylor. Hemos tenido un avistamiento de la mujer Williams. Creemos haberla visto en una de las cámaras exteriores de Empresas Grey. Estamos limpiando la imagen ahora, sólo para estar seguros. Si era ella, intentó mantenerse alejada de las cámaras, por lo que con toda probabilidad, ella todavía está en la zona. Si ella se ha ido, no ha sido con su coche ni en avión y tampoco ha usado su tarjeta de crédito para comprar los billetes de tren. De hecho, no ha utilizado su tarjeta de crédito en absoluto. ¿Cómo seguimos con la vigilancia?

_ Seguimos pendientes en la parte exterior de Empresas Grey 24/7 y también en el exterior de Escala.

_ ¿Qué pasa con las otras oficinas de Empresas Grey?

Espero no arrepentirme de cometer uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida de mierda.

_ No creo que sea necesario. Parece tener como objetivo los lugares donde sabe que va a ver al jefe. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que rara vez visita las otras oficinas. Acabo de ordenar a tus chicos para que hagan barridas diarias del _Grace_, probablemente sea el lugar más expuesto.

_ Ok. Te dejo para que informes a Grey.

_ Gracias, Welch.

_ Tienes el mejor puesto de trabajo, no te quejes.

_ Bésame el culo, Welch.

_ Prefiero besar el escroto de un tejón. Cambio y fuera.

No es realmente interesante dar al jefe todas estas buenas noticias, el pobre diablo está subido en un maldito Titanic de mierda, y yo simplemente no puedo pararme delante de él y decirle que tiene un iceberg delante, pero que aún no hemos podido derribarlo.

**Día Cinco – Miércoles - Gail**

Estoy muy preocupada por el Sr. Grey. Se ve terrible, tan triste todo el tiempo. Y él no está durmiendo en absoluto. Tres veces he estado a punto de marcar a su madre, pero no sé qué decirle a ella. Jason tiene razón, en realidad no es asunto mío, pero me preocupa mucho verle así.

He trabajado para este hombre durante cuatro años y realmente me preocupo por él. Jason también lo hace, por supuesto, a pesar de que no lo quiere admitir. Eso tiraría su imagen de tipo duro por los suelos. Antes muerto que confesar ser un aficionado a Grey.

Solo somos su personal, pero él nos trata con respeto y consideración. Nos confía sus secretos y nunca nos ha mentido a nosotros, siempre ha sido completamente sincero sobre sus predilecciones infelices.

Yo estaba tan feliz cuando conoció a la Señorita Steele, en realidad los dos lo estábamos. Jason, absolutamente la adora. Ella es tan dulce, alegre y adorable. Si alguna vez hubiera tenido hijos, ella es el tipo de chica que hubiera querido tener como hija. Y era obvio para cualquiera que los viera juntos, que ambos están seducidos el uno por el otro. No hay más que verlos y sentir esa corriente entre ellos. Yo no puedo contarles la alegría que siento al verlos tan felices.

Él tuvo un comienzo difícil en la vida. Sospecho que Jason sabe más de lo que me dice, no sé si es para protegerme a mí o al Sr. Grey, no estoy segura. Él dijo una vez algo sobre que las pesadillas del señor Grey, le recordaban cuando estuvo en Afganistán. Se negó a hablar después de eso, pero supuse que tenía que ver con lo que había visto por allí. Bueno, es obvio para mí, él es un tipo que sufre trastorno de estrés post-traumático.

El Dr. Flynn, ha estado trabajando en eso. No hay duda. Pero la mejor terapia fue evidentemente la Señorita Steele. Ella trajo alegría a su vida cuando él nunca creyó que se merecía nada, jamás pensó que eso pudiera sucederle.

Sigo sintiéndome incomoda en Escala. Yo odio estar en el apartamento sola. No se lo he dicho a Taylor, pero le suelo pedir al portero Frank cuando estoy sola que se asegure que nadie esté merodeando. Frank está tomando sus labores de escolta muy en serio, probablemente demasiado en serio, si digo la verdad. Pero puedo aguantar su coqueteo torpe mucho mejor que ver a Leila Williams con una hoja de afeitar en la mano otra vez.

Sigo recordando su mirada, con esos ojos vacíos justo antes de cortarse las venas. ¡Oh, Dios! Había tanta sangre. Pero esos ojos... eso es lo que más me asustó, la mirada de una persona que ya no tiene nada por qué vivir.

Estoy preocupada de cómo vamos a pasar el resto de la semana, el Sr. Grey tiene la recaudación de fondos de su madre, la cena-baile para ir el sábado en Bellevue. Y ahí están todos esos bonitos vestidos en el armario de la Señorita Steele. No puedo soportar preguntarle al Sr. Grey qué quiere que se haga con ellos. Tal vez se ha olvidado de ellos. Bueno, eso es muy poco probable, él nunca olvida nada. Excepto dormir, a veces.

Espero que su hermana no le triture a demasiadas preguntas. Ella es una chica dulce, pero a veces puede llegar a ser muy molesta, ¡que se lo pregunten a Jason!, con todo lo ex marine que es, sale despavorido en cuanto la ve. Y me temo que si ella comienza a preguntar por la Señorita Steele, habrá más fuegos artificiales que tirar. Lo cual es algo más por lo que tenga que preocuparse. Pobre Jason… odia los fuegos artificiales. La razón es obvia; él ha estado en medio del fuego cerrado cuando estaba destinado en Irak y Afganistán. No le gusta hablar de ello y menos a mí. A veces se va a tomar unas copas con sus compañeros marines y habla con ellos. Ojalá pudiera hablar conmigo, pero supongo que es sólo algo que se puede explicar a alguien que ha estado allí y que lo ha vivido, alguien que también ha caminado con sus mismos zapatos, por así decirlo.

Al menos Lucas Sawyer va a estar con él en la cena-baile. Parece que se llevan bien, lo cual es bastante inusual en Jason. Normalmente se pone muy territorial sobre sus deberes de seguridad. ¡Hombres!

Me pregunto si el Sr. Grey quiere revisar los menús para los próximos días. Probablemente no. Voy a elegir algunos de sus favoritos. Adora mis macarrones con queso. Creo que le resultan reconfortantes. La Dra. Trevelyan me dijo una vez que fue una de las primeras comidas que le dieron cuando fue a vivir con ella. Me lo imagino como un adorable niño de pelo de cobre. Sigue siendo adorable, por supuesto, y Dios mío, las mujeres sin duda se lanzan contra él. Pero él tiene un temperamento fuerte, también. Del cual puedo dar fe, a pesar de que nunca me ha gritado. Y espero que nunca lo haga. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sé qué Jason haría que se lamentara por hacerlo.

El pensamiento me hace sonreír.

Cuando mi primer marido murió, yo no pensaba que iba a encontrar el amor de nuevo. Y mucho menos con un hombre más joven. Soy una mujer muy afortunada. Sé que la última semana ha sido difícil para Jason, se siente tan culpable porque la Señorita Williams entró en el apartamento, pero yo no lo culpo. Yo, realmente, no lo hago.

Lo he encontrado en un momento difícil y me siento segura con él. Tengo que hacerle saber que no lo culpo, que todavía lo amo. Y tengo algo en mente.

El teléfono suena, sacudiéndome de mi ensoñación erótica una vez más.

_ ¡Hola, nena!

_ Jason, ¿va todo bien?

_ Claro, todo está bien.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ El jefe me acaba de decir que quiere tener preparado el Charlie Tango para volar a Portland, mañana por la noche.

_ Oh, así que no va a cenar en casa.

_ No. Pero eso no es lo mejor.

_ ¡Jason, quieres dejar de hacerte el interesante!

_ Eres la única mujer que saca cosas de mí, cariño.

_ Sí, bueno, he estado pensando en eso. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

_ Yo no estaba pensando en cobrarte, nena

_ Muy gracioso, Jason.

_ Pero me olvidé de darte la buena noticia…

_ Dime, que me tienes intrigada.

_ ¿Quién acompaña al jefe a Portland? La Señorita Steele, le confieso con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

_ ¿En serio? ¿En serio?

_ Si, nena. Totalmente cierto.

Y yo tengo una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

¡Oh, gracias a Dios!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**El hombre invisible**

Me despierto con una sonrisa en mi cara. Diablos, todo mi cuerpo está sonriendo desde adentro hacia afuera. Y en reconocimiento a mi buen humor, me arrimo a la espalda de Gail con una erección que hace que el Empire State Building se vea como un palillo de dientes, ¡Oh, sí!

_ Jason, dice con los ojos todavía cerrados, con un buenos días ya hubieras llamado mi atención o con algo más tradicional, un café en la cama, por ejemplo.

La rodeo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiro de su espalda hacia mi pecho.

_ ¿No hay desayuno en la cama, Jason?

_ ¡Oh no, nena! ¡Te voy a desayunar a ti! Y me abalanzo sobre ella.

No porque lo diga yo, pero ha sido un muy buen comienzo del día. Muy pero que muy satisfactorio y no he tenido que esperar hasta mi cumpleaños para que me den una buena mamada, y en eso mi mujer es muy hábil. Gail está cantando para sí misma mientras hace el desayuno. Maldita sea, soy un hombre jodidamente afortunado.

Y a pesar de que el jefe tenga más dinero que la toda la Reserva Federal y que se vea imponente con sus trajes a medida de Savile Row, no estoy seguro de que él realmente tenga suerte. Pero si juega bien sus cartas, y se arregla para no cagarla otra vez, él podría tener suerte esta noche. Necesitamos casi un milagro.

¡Pobre diablo!, bueno en realidad mucho de diablo y nada de pobre, y lo peor del día de hoy es que el pobre hijo de puta tiene que pasar por una jornada laboral de nueve horas, y yo también.

La adquisición de SIP sigue adelante. No estoy seguro de que el jefe haya pensado en cómo la Señorita Steele va a reaccionar cuando ella se entere que él va a ser su jefe, o, técnicamente, el jefe del jefe de su jefe. Por mi experiencia con las mujeres en general y con la Señorita Steele en particular, estoy casi seguro que esto va a ser un caso de código rojo, una vez se encienda la mecha, hay que retirarse a una distancia segura, enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas, y despedirte de tu culo.

Como he dicho, francamente no creo que haya pensado en las consecuencias.

Y yo no sé si es la necesidad de tenerla en su vida de un modo u otro, la necesidad de protegerla, o el deseo de mantener su nuevo juguete bonito controlado, que lo hace actuar de esta forma. Sí, sí, también es un buen negocio, y él es un puto genio.

No hay ningún incidente en Empresas Grey, a pesar del aumento de la vigilancia, no hay rastro de la mujer Williams. Su continua capacidad para eludir todos los intentos de encontrarla me tiene bastante nervioso. He cambiado todos los días la ruta de las mañanas cuando salimos a correr, evitando todos los lugares habituales y Andrea guarda a diario la agenda del jefe y las citas, como si se tratase de la información más confidencial del Pentágono.

Ahora está trabajando en un acuerdo para comprar un astillero en Taiwán que va a poner a temblar al mismísimo Keh-Sik Min, Presidente Ejecutivo y Director de Tecnología Hunday Heavy Industries Co, lo cual será toda un revolución en el mercado, pero es su objetivo y cuando toma una determinación no duda en alcanzarla.

Y aquí está la cosa, he visto al jefe dar el golpe con ofertas millonarias, si su instinto le dice que continúe adelante, él lo hace sin pestañear. Le he visto incluso a veces, perder mucho dinero con las fluctuaciones del mercado de valores que se encuentra en todo el Banco de Bolivia, he visto rechazar a dos actrices de cine muy famosas, yo lo he visto... bueno le he visto de tantas maneras y a veces en situaciones… muy complicadas. Pero nunca le había visto tan nervioso.

Son las 17.30 y es la hora de todo o nada. Vamos camino a recoger a Anastasia Steele en su lugar de trabajo, que será de la propiedad del jefe a partir del lunes, esperemos que la pobre chica tarde en averiguarlo. Yo realmente espero que no lo arruine. No puedo soportar otra semana de jugar en busca del jefe jodido.

Mientras conduzco a través del tráfico, lo puedo ver en el espejo retrovisor. He visto esa mirada antes. Si no consigue que le dé otra oportunidad, yo renuncio pero de inmediato y de carácter irrevocable. Decir que el ambiente es tenso es como decir que el Titanic tenía una pequeña fuga.

Me estaciono fuera de SIP y de repente estamos en DEFCON 1. La guerra nuclear es inminente. ¿La razón? Jack Hyde, ese tipo de mal gusto, sale a despedir a Ana a la puerta. El jefe jura en hebreo y mis oídos casi se derriten. Sí, y ahora viene una agradable charla íntima con la mujer que ama, que nos pille a todos confesados.

Salgo del coche para abrirle la puerta a la Señorita Steele y los ojos de Hyde se cruzan con los míos. Él está tratando de averiguar dónde me ha visto antes, pero inmediatamente se da cuenta que estoy aquí por la Señorita Steele, se fija en el coche y puedo darme cuenta que su rostro refleja contrariedad, ¿se te va el juguetito, cabrón? ¡Jódete, maricón!

Espero a que la Señorita Steele me reconozca y en sus ojos veo mucho miedo, ella mira fijamente al coche. Me pregunto ¿qué coño le ha visto? Me doy media vuelta y el jefe la está mirando muy fijamente, casi como si le estuviera haciendo una radiografía. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

Y entonces lo entiendo. Está claro que la Señorita Steele ha perdido mucho peso durante los últimos cinco días. Bueno, ¿qué diablos quiere? ¿No puede ver que la pobre chica está loca por él y que estos días han sido muy duros para ella? ¿O qué? ¿Necesita a Spock para hacerle una fusión mental vulcana?

Quiero golpear mi cabeza contra el volante y absorber todo el aire del airbag hasta que me haga perder el sentido cuando le oigo preguntarle:

_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

¡Por el amor de Dios! Incluso se las arregló para meter la pata sin decir "hola". A este paso nos va a joder a todos.

¡No!, ahora quiero golpear su cabeza contra el volante hasta que vea las estrellas, y luego dar una patada en su culo maldito y mandarle a la mierda.

Pero la respuesta de la Señorita Steele me hace sonreír, con su linda cara intentando mantener al tipo a raya.

_ Hola, Christian. Yo también me alegro de verte.

¿No tomó nota? ¿Qué hay de tomarla en sus brazos y prometerle una ducha con pétalos de color rosa y en su caso utilizar un consolador de chocolate? Pero claro todo esto es demasiado romántico para el-señor-soy-cincuenta-sombras-de-mierda-tieso-como-un-palo-de-escoba-salido-de-Harvard.

_ No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame.

Ella traga y se ve nerviosa. Demonios, y quien no lo estaría, cuando el equivalente humano del Old Faithful, la fuente termal de Yellowstone, está a punto de estallar y no en el buen sentido.

_ Umm... un yogur al mediodía. Ah y una banana.

Empiezo a rezar a Jesús, María y José para que por favor alguien le tape la boca o que se lo trague de una vez.

_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad?

Nop. Esto es un caso grave de indigestión, la próxima vez tengo que tratar directamente con el Todopoderoso.

Arranco el motor y trato de ignorar las idioteces del jefe. Y ahora ese capullo de Hyde está saludando. ¡Joder! será idiota al saludar a un coche con los cristales oscuros, por Dios que alguien pase lista que aún quedan por aquí varios idiotas. El primero: el jefe.

_ ¿Quién es ese?

_ Mi jefe.

¿Pero quiere cambiar ya el tono y dejar de cagarla? Está a su lado el amor de su vida y prefiere tirar todo por la borda. ¡Al final le pido la navaja a la Señorita Williams!

_ ¿Bueno? ¿Tu última comida?

_Cambia el tema de mierda, ¡me estás rayando!_

Finalmente se lo dice.

_ Pasta alla vongole, el viernes pasado.

El jefe ha conseguido por fin su respuesta y por su expresión veo las piezas rotas de un hombre que vi el sábado pasado cuando ella lo dejó, la ira y el coraje se refleja en su cara al darse cuenta que fue la última comida que compartió con ella antes de que se marchase.

¡Aprende, Grey! Esta es tu última oportunidad, aprovéchala. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres morir ahogado en tu soledad de mierda o por el contrario galopar hacia la luz, hacia la vida?

Él le ruega diciéndole que debe comer.

¡Mendiga, eso es bueno! A las mujeres les encanta cuando les rogamos.

_¡Oh, Gail dámelo nena! ¡Ve a pedirles a los infantes de marina bebé!_ ¡Mente en el volante Taylor!

_ ¿Cómo estás?

Gracias, ¡joder! Finalmente una pregunta apropiada, de esas que se utilizan para comenzar una conversación.

Mira sus manos y luego se las arregla para hablar. Su voz es tan silenciosa que apenas puedo oírla.

_ Si te dijera que estoy bien, te mentiría.

Ella no se ve bien. Su bello rostro está casi demacrado, sus ojos obsesionados con los recuerdos, no quiero imaginar nada.

_ Yo, estoy igual, dice en voz baja. Te extraño.

Me siento como una mierda gritando en un partido de béisbol cuando en el juego de los Marineros han puntuando un triple play o como si de repente, llegase a nuestra salita y Gail se me tirara como una pantera para devorarme. Estoy tan feliz, por fin se las ha arreglado para expresar una emoción que es real.

Entonces él sostiene su mano.

¡Aleluya!

Ella duda, en dejarla o soltarla. ¡Hostias! estoy conteniendo la respiración de mierda y soy el maldito conductor. Si nos estrellamos ahora, Gail tendría mi culo. Bueno, ella ya lo ha tenido varias veces, pero eso es un cuento definitivamente para mayores de 18.

_ Ana, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

¡No!, estoy gritando en mi cabeza ¡Bésala! ¡Bésala! De una manera totalmente heterosexual, por supuesto.

Cristo, si él no la besa pronto, voy a darle una copia del libro de Gail de Noventa días de Genevieve y le marco el capítulo llamado "El Semental" ¡OTRA VEZ!

Por último, finalmente él tira de ella y la sienta en su regazo, la besa en el cabello y le dice que la ha echado mucho de menos. Empiezo a respirar de nuevo.

¿Quién creería que podía comportarse como un ser humano?

Cuando llego al edificio donde está el helipuerto, las cosas pintan bien para el jefe, pero aún no está fuera de peligro. Todavía tiene tiempo de sobra para cagarla.

Abro la puerta de la Señorita Steele y se desliza hacia afuera, sonriendo con esa linda sonrisa tímida que, por alguna extraña razón, me recuerda a Sophie.

_ Debería devolverte el pañuelo.

Ella es tan increíblemente dulce, al menos sabe en lo que se está metiendo con Grey. Esta vez sí lo sabe. Es más fuerte de lo que parece, sólo espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para alejar toda la mierda del jefe. Creo, realmente creo, que sí lo va a hacer.

_ Quédeselo, Señorita Steele, con mis mejores deseos.

Sí, es dulce. Mira, aprende y toma nota, Grey.

Y ella se sonroja. Maldita sea, ella es linda.

El jefe me está echando un vistazo, pero no dice nada. Sabe que no tiene sentido preguntarme. Soy como una tumba.

_ ¿A las nueve?, me dice.

_ Sí, señor.

Observo como el jefe conduce a la Señorita Steele hacia el edificio. Están tomados de la mano y el calor que viene de ellos es suficiente como para resolver la escasez de energía de Nueva York. Ese viaje en el ascensor va a ser cojonudo.

Stephan sale del vestíbulo y entra por la puerta del pasajero.

_ ¿Cómo te va, Taylor?

_ Bien. ¿Y tú?

_ Bien. ¿Y cómo está la deliciosa y encantadora Sra. Jones?

_ Nunca lo sabrás Stephan, y si vuelves a mencionar su nombre de esa manera otra vez vas a salir volando y sin helicóptero.

Se reclina en el asiento y se acomoda.

_ Por Dios, ¿estás esperando bocadillos y refrescos?

_ Así que, ¿qué pasa con Grey? Me han dicho que tiene una novia. ¿Es eso cierto? Porque yo siempre pensé que jugaba para el bando contrario.

_ ¿Es eso lo que has oído? Pensé que estabas hablando desde tu experiencia, al ser su asistente de vuelo.

_ ¡Ah, vete a la mierda, Taylor!

_ No eres mi tipo.

_ En serio, ¿es cierto? ¿Lo de la novia?

_ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Se encoge de hombros.

_ No es un mal tipo. Siempre he sentido un poco de pena por él, eso es todo.

No, si el jefe no es un mal tipo, pero como ser humano es un maldito desastre.

No respondo, por lo que sabe que es hora de cambiar de tema. Stephan estaba en Irak en el 2005, así que nos ponemos a darle a la lengua de los recuerdos entrañables de las moscas de la arena y la pudrición de la entrepierna.

Cuando llegamos a Portland le dejo en la pista de aterrizaje para que pueda pilotar Charlie Tango de vuelta al campo de Boeing.

_ Nos vemos, Taylor. Dale recuerdos a la Sra. Jones, me grita cuando ya está algo alejado.

_ ¡Que te jodan, Stephan!, no le grito pero mi lectura de labios es bastante buena.

Suena mi BlackBerry y escucho el tono dulce del jefe.

_ Estamos en Le Picotin. Suroeste 3ra. Avenida.

¿Qué? ¿No tengo tiempo ni para una meada? Al final tendré que hacerlo en una botella. Por suerte, estoy cerca de un McDonald's y me aprovecho de las instalaciones. Soy puro amor.

El texto del jefe supone que espere fuera de este restaurante bonito. Ahora tengo la ubicación en la navegación del GPS, estoy pensando en una cena íntima con la deliciosa Sra. Jones. Todavía estoy trabajando para que sea la señora Taylor, soy un hombre paciente. Y vale la pena hacer el trabajo, vale la pena hacerlo bien. Y a mí me gusta trabajar a la señora Jones.

¡Mierda! ¡Mente en el trabajo, Taylor! El jefe quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Y ahora qué?

Pero cuando él me dice que necesita un poco de tiempo a solas con la Señorita Steele, me hago una idea. Tengo que ser el hombre invisible: sordo, mudo y ciego, pero de algún modo capaz de conducir la camioneta con tres de mis cinco sentidos prendidos. Voy a jugar a ser David Copperfield mientras escucho a Puccini. Elijo La Fanciulla del West, me recuerda a la Señorita Steele. Lo estoy tomando con el mejor sentido del humor.

Tengo mis auriculares con la música, pero viene a través del sistema de sonido del coche y no a través de mi iPod. Es demasiado peligroso, ya que tengo que ser capaz de oír el motor del coche. Esas personas que van a correr o andar en bicicleta escuchando música, son unos malditos locos. ¡No quiero oír eso de que les he echado las cuatro ruedas encima! Locos de mierda.

Grey me ha contratado para ser sus ojos y oídos. Él puede haber engañado a la Señorita Steele, pero él sabe que yo sé que él sabe. Empiezo mi farsa fingiendo que no los oigo, todo para dar a la Señorita Steele una ilusión de privacidad. No hay ninguna por supuesto, y si quiere ser parte de Grey, va a tener que acostumbrarse a esto. No tiene secretos para mí. En realidad no. No me malinterpreten, en realidad es un hombre muy privado, pero cuando él ha sufrido varias amenazas verificables en su vida y su cuenta bancaria es más grande que todo Texas, bueno, él necesita gente a su alrededor 24/7. Yo soy su persona. Simplemente.

Él tiene una expresión decidida en el rostro, espero que la Señorita Steele se haya tomado una copa de vino en el restaurante. Si no es así, hay una botella de Tequila Oro en el maletero. Es un regalo para el cuñado de Gail. Lo elegí especialmente, la hermana de Gail, Allison, odia el tequila. Soy tan atento.

Pero entonces Grey me trae al momento, al presente de una manera que me deja totalmente pegado de mi asiento, sin poder mover ningún músculo cuando le oigo preguntar:

_ ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional sin sexo pervertido ni nada?

¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¿Acaba de decir eso? Casi estrello el auto.

La Señorita Steele se ve tan sorprendida como yo, y eso es mucho decir, porque yo no era virgen hace menos de un mes. Yo realmente, realmente desearía no poder oír nada más.

La chica se ruboriza y abre los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta, no puede creer lo que acaba de decirle.

_ A mí me gusta tu perversión sexual.

_ Eso pensaba. ¿Entonces qué es lo que no te gusta?

Ella le dice que el rollo duro, el dolor que no puede aguantar, la amenaza de un castigo cruel. ¡Para, para, para, para, esto no puedo oírlo!

Me doy cuenta de que estoy pisando más el acelerador, vuelvo a subir el pie disminuyendo a cien por hora, no estoy preocupado sobre si me pillan, a ningún policía le gusta multar un tipo ex-fuerzas.

Mi atención está centrada en el asiento de atrás. El jefe se ha derrumbado completamente. Aceptó sin látigos, bastones o cinturones, ninguna de sus mierdas, y sin reglas. Quiero decir, que este tipo ama sus reglas, ya que le dan la tenencia de ese obsesivo control sobre todo. Pero él estos días ha estado completamente hundido, como si hubiera pasado un tanque por encima de él. Ahora él quiere volver a empezar, comenzar desde el principio, paso a paso… primero hay que aprender a andar para poder correr.

¿Y saben qué? Este multimillonario tonto del culo, el mismo que nunca ha tenido una relación normal y que no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, ha hecho algo inteligente en su vida, por fin. Se ha dado una oportunidad para el amor.

Esto hace que sienta una jodida sensación cálida e indefinida para una noche fría.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**Gail, esencia de mujer.**

Sé que aún es demasiado pronto para que regrese Jason, aún le falta como una hora o más para llegar, pero no puedo dejar de estar pendiente de escuchar el sonido del ascensor y sus pasos en el pasillo.

Desde ese horrible incidente con Leila, no me gusta estar en el apartamento sola y, claro está, no quiero ir a dormir. No es que yo sea ansiosa, sé que eso molesta a Jason y estoy tratando de mostrarme más segura. Se siente muy mal porque todo sucedió cuando él estaba ausente.

Todavía no la ha encontrado, a pesar de los extensos recursos del Sr. Grey y la experiencia combinada de Jason con el equipo del Sr. Welch. Yo no llegué a conocer mucho a Leila cuando ella venía a Escala, pero se la veía una chica dulce, brillante y curiosa. No dura y quebradiza como algunas de las otras. Tal vez por eso ella duró más tiempo que la mayoría, de alguna manera ella era como la Señorita Steele. Pero sólo en algunos aspectos. Jason pensaba que era muy manipuladora y que estaba completamente obsesionada con el Sr. Grey. Supongo que tenía razón después de todo. Espero que no recuerde la apuesta que hicimos sobre esto… o tal vez sí.

Me alegré cuando el Sr. Grey encontró a una novia normal, él era tan diferente con ella. No, era más que eso... era feliz. No hay otra palabra para describirlo, salvo tal vez amor. Él le presentó a su familia, todo un comienzo, y tuve esperanzas, muchas. Tengo muchas ganas de que esta noche les salga todo bien, a los dos. Sería horrible si regresara a ser frío, sin emociones, un viejo prematuro, en realidad me da la impresión de que le robaron su juventud, su adolescencia. Ese pensamiento me lleva a la Sra. Lincoln, maldita mujer. Yo no entiendo por qué el Sr. Grey es amigo de ella. Ella es realmente desagradable y sé a ciencia cierta que ella está involucrada, de alguna manera, en el reclutamiento de las sumisas del Sr. Grey. ¿Y el nombre de su cadena de salones de belleza? Esclava. Suena bonito, ¿no? Pero uno de sus significados hace que se me revuelvan las entrañas. Oh, sí, ella tiene un sentido del humor muy retorcido, muy desagradable. Realmente es una mujer siniestra, siempre vestida de negro.

Si el Sr. Grey vuelve a sus viejas costumbres, no creo que lo pueda entender y tampoco creo que Jason lo entienda. Está terriblemente, aficionado a la Señorita Steele, a pesar de que no lo admitirá nunca.

Hay algo tan especial en Anastasia, ella trajo al Sr. Grey a la vida y cuando se fue... bueno, fue horrible. Ha sido terrible verlo tan roto. Pero ella le ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Jason estaba tan contento cuando se enteró de que irían a Portland juntos, a una exposición de fotografía. Fingió no estarlo, por supuesto, pero eso les pasa a los hombres, siempre están pensando que tienen que esconder sus emociones. Pero Jason no puede engañarme.

Entiendo sus razones de querer permanecer al margen sin emociones, tanto como sea posible cuando se trata del Sr. Grey. Jason dice que para trabajar como personal de seguridad es necesario mantener cierta distancia, para siempre estar alerta. Dice que si toma demasiada confianza con el cliente eso afectará a su juicio profesional. Bueno en mi opinión, él puede fingir todo lo que sea pero yo sé que no es así, sé que significa más. Utiliza el humor como una forma de desviar la verdad de lo que realmente está pensando. Aunque su lenguaje es otra cosa, no es nada que no haya escuchado antes, pero me alegro de que logre contenerse delante de Sophie la mayoría de las veces. Pero cuando él está conmigo, en la cama, veo al verdadero Jason, está desnudo, y no me refiero sólo a la ropa, a pesar de que por sí mismo es una imagen deliciosa. Lo que quiero decir es que no esconde quién es en el fondo. Me encanta la forma en que me da todo de él. Sé que mantiene las cosas del trabajo en secreto, porque piensa que me van a molestar o dañar, pero él nunca me esconde, quién es. Siempre sé exactamente donde estoy con Jason.

Y todavía quiere casarse conmigo. Estoy segura de que él piensa que un día voy a venirme abajo y voy a ceder, pero tenemos cosas que resolver entre nosotros, aunque estamos cada vez más cerca, creo.

Por último, creo escuchar los sonidos que he estado anhelando oír. Levanto la vista desde el sofá y veo entrar a Jason en la habitación, está sonriéndome.

_ Hola, nena.

Se ve cansado. Bueno, eso no es sorprendente, ha conducido casi seiscientos kilómetros esta noche y él se levantó muy temprano, como de costumbre.

_ ¿Tienes hambre, mi amor? ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de comer?

Niega con la cabeza.

_ No, realmente. No me importaría tomar una cerveza. ¿Tal vez un sándwich?

No puedo evitar una sonrisa, "No, realmente" significa "Sí", así que me pongo de pie y le traigo la comida.

_ Oh, bien, porque hoy hice este sándwich de ensalada de pollo para ti, ¿te parece bien?

_ ¡Dios, te amo, Sra. Jones! Soy un maldito hombre afortunado.

_ Sí, lo eres. Y no lo olvides. Pero dime, ¿cómo te fue con el Sr. Grey y la Señorita Steele?

Él sonríe y mi ansiedad se refleja en mi rostro.

_ Bueno, si había alguien que tenía más probabilidades de meter la pata ese era el jefe... pero ella va a darle otra oportunidad.

No puedo dejar de suspirar con alivio.

_ ¡Gracias a Dios por eso! ¿Lo dejaste en el apartamento de la Señorita Steele?

_ No, la dejó y regresó aquí. Supongo que él quiere, no lo sé, tomarlo con calma. Pero le devolvió el portátil, su BlackBerry y le regaló un IPad que le compró. Me imagino que mañana tendré que llevar su coche, aunque él no le ha mencionado nada a ella todavía.

_ Sí, ella se siente bastante incómoda con todos esos regalos tan generosos.

_ Sí, y no quiero estar cerca cuando él le mencione el coche. Y voy a estar en alerta, comenta con un duro gesto mientras golpea la mesa con el puño cerrado.

_ ¡Jason! ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

_ ¿Eh? Nada, sólo que mañana ella se va a tomar unas copas después del trabajo con su jefe, ese tal Jack Hyde, ese personaje del que te hablé. Tiene una jodida mirada fría, ese hijo de puta.

_ Apuesto a que el Sr. Grey no le gustó.

_ Se podría decir que no. Pensé que iba a rasgar la garganta de ese tipo cuando lo vio mirar a Ana, cuando fuimos a recogerla a la puerta de su trabajo. Si llega a bajarse lo hubiera tenido que defender, y mira que odio lavar la sangre de mis trajes.

_ ¡Qué magnánimo eres!

_ ¡Oh, nena! Me encanta cuando utilizas palabras largas. Me pone cachondo.

Hmm, voy a tener que añadir a la lista de cosas que le ponen caliente a Jason, es una lista bastante larga.

_ Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, cariño, que cunnilingus es un verdadero trabalenguas.

Por primera vez en varias noches, seis noches, para ser exactos, no me ha despertado el jefe tocando esa puta mierda sensiblera en el piano.

Aun así, no puedo dormir. Gail está durmiendo a mi lado, estoy mirando lo hermosa que es y quiero extender la mano, tocarla sólo para asegurarme de que es real. Pero no quiero despertarla, así que sólo estoy junto a ella, mirándola.

Finalmente decido ir a hacerme un café, aunque todavía falta una hora para que comience el amanecer. Hay algo que sigue molestándome, un pensamiento en el fondo de mi cerebro que no me deja descansar, algo que no puedo olvidar. Estoy molesto con toda esta mierda que ha sucedido. ¿Volverá Leila Williams a entrar en el apartamento? La respuesta es NO, no puedo permitirlo.

Así que me dirijo a mi oficina y reviso el video de seguridad de nuevo.

¿Qué es lo que no veo? ¿Qué demonios se me escapa?

Joder, me estoy poniendo como el obsesivo del control del jefe. Voy a contar el número de veces que digo 'mierda' en un día. Sus cincuenta tonos de mierda se me deben haber pegado, uno. Lo siguiente que sé es que se van a disparar botellas de champán de mierda de mi culo, dos. Ok, yo en realidad no tengo pruebas de lo que el jefe ha hecho, pero he visto su sala de juegos. Normalmente aparece en mis pesadillas, junto con el equipo de lucha olímpica de hembras y un conjunto de tapones anales, extra grandes. Como si fuera a vivir una historia de horror de mierda a punto de ocurrir, tres. ¿Y si me pongo a pensar que escuchar la música de La Traviata va a animarme? sabré que es hora de ofrecerme voluntariamente para que me hagan la lobotomía frontal, después de todo. Me pregunto si el seguro médico del jefe lo cubre. La verdad es que tengo toda esa mierda de anoche dando vueltas en mi cabeza, cuatro. Todas las historias de terror del jefe y su infancia jodida. ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! Cinco…Seis…Siete. Lo había adivinado, en su mayor parte no es difícil cuando ves las pruebas en todo su cuerpo y le he escuchado esos gritos en la noche muchas veces, pero escuchárselo decir a alguien que no sea su psiquiatra, es muy duro de escuchar. No puedo entender cómo alguien puede hacer esa jodida mierda a un niño, ocho. Si alguien tocara a Sophie así, lo mataría. Me gustaría darle caza y sacarle los putos ojos de mierda fuera, y lo disfrutaría mucho, nueve. ¡MIERDA! Basta con el recuento de mierda o tendré que quitarme los calcetines y usar los dedos de los pies, diez. Oh, espera... Once.

No puedo decirle a Gail que toda esta mierda oscura me asusta bastante. Ella piensa que soy un tipo duro. Tal vez por eso ella no se decide a casarse conmigo. Y, lo que es realmente aterrador, tal vez es por eso que puedo trabajar para el jefe. Sé lo que se siente cuando se experimenta el horror. No hay un hombre, o una mujer, que haya luchado en el Oriente Medio que no lo tenga. Te aíslas de todo esa mierda, y te mantienes lejos de la gente normal. Yo solía pensar que el viejo Taylor murió allí... y luego conocí a Gail. Pero la mierda que al jefe le pasó cuando era niño… No siempre se supera eso, tú puedes seguir adelante con tu vida, pero no siempre superarlo.

La Señorita Steele está asumiendo un desafío de mierda con Grey. He visto la forma en que las mujeres lo miran. Joder, he visto la forma en que algunos hombres le miran. He tenido mujeres acercándose a mí dándome su número de celular, con la esperanza de que se lo vaya a dar al jefe, y no es que yo sea un tipo envidioso, pero eso duele. Incluso un número bordado en la ropa interior. Yo no me atreví a dárselo al jefe... me tomó un tiempo para explicárselo a Gail. Pero el sexo de la reconciliación más tarde, valió la pena. Había marcas de uñas en mi espalda que incluso hizo que el jefe me mirara dos veces. Tal vez fue sólo interés profesional, pero te juro que casi esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, tengo una tigresa en mi cama.

Las imágenes de CCTV no revelan nada nuevo. Otras dos horas de mirar las cintas de blanco y negro y me siento como si hubiera tirado de mi cerebro a través de mi nariz y me lo hubiera reinsertado a través de mis ojos. Es como si hubiera visto repeticiones de Dora la Exploradora con Sophie. Termino con mi cerebro colapsado de tantas aventuras.

Estoy pensando en lo extraña que es mi vida, cuando oigo un ruido a mis espaldas y giro, mirando alrededor, buscando un arma que no llevo. ¡Mierda! Mi ritmo cardíaco va lo suficientemente rápido como para convertirme en un monstruo de velocidad vertiginosa.

_ ¿Algo que informar, Taylor?

Voy a ponerle una campanilla alrededor de su cuello para alertarme por si acaso él va a empezar a merodear o algo por el estilo.

_ No, señor.

_ Cinco minutos.

_ Sí, señor.

¿Ves eso? Ni una palabra en vano. Eso es lo que yo llamo discurso breve y directo.

Me dirijo de nuevo hacia los cuartos del personal y tiro del pantalón de chándal y las zapatillas de deporte.

¿Otra de las cosas que me encantan de Gail? Ella plancha mis pantalones de chándal. Sé que es tonto y sin sentido y completamente innecesario y, seamos sinceros, nadie se plancha unos pantalones que va a sudar, pero me encanta que Gail se preocupe lo suficiente por mí como para que lo haga. Creo que me encanta porque no tiene sentido, sólo es mi chica cuidando de mí. No como la perra de mi ex, su idea de cuidarme era asegurarse de que la cama estuviera caliente con mi mejor amigo mientras estaba en Afganistán.

Gail se acaba de despertar, es una hermosa vista. Me dan ganas de revolver su pelo aún más y recordarle por qué me llamó Marco Polo anoche. La hice ver hasta fuegos artificiales.

Pero no tengo tiempo. Joder, esto apesta. En mi interior soy casi un poeta, aunque nadie lo crea y por mi apariencia parezca un tipo de la Edad Media.

Ahora me toca salir a correr por las calles de Seattle, híper consciente de que mi Korth se mantenga caliente junto a mis costillas. Sé que el jefe no aprueba que lleve un arma, pero me importa una mierda, aunque yo sé que Gail lo odia. Y eso si me preocupa.

Pero que no me pidan que la deje atrás, sobre todo mientras la mujer Williams anda suelta, sería como pedirme que luche contra la Señorita Mía Grey sin armadura.

¡Oh, infiernos!

Mi personalidad alegre cae en picada llegando a los alcantarillados cuando recuerdo que voy a ver a Mía la diva el sábado y con fuegos artificiales incluidos. Me pregunto si los Grey tienen una trinchera en el jardín.

¡Por favor entiérrenme ahora!


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

El jefe encontró el amor.

Tenemos una palabra para eso en el ejército entre los marines: SUSFU.

¿Qué? ¿No saben lo que significa? Con sólo echarle una ojeada al jefe es muy fácil de adivinar. Bien. Muy bien en inglés es: Situation Unchanged Still Fucked Up. Es decir, situación sin cambios, todavía jodido. Le viene al pelo al jefe.

Esta noche es totalmente diferente a la noche del miércoles, la noche antes de la gran reunión. Y, por cierto, el jefe y la Señorita Steele todavía no han tenido relaciones sexuales, y eso me tiene totalmente desconcertado, no entiendo nada, porque eso es lo mejor de las peleas, las reconciliaciones. Joder, me encanta discutir con Gail porque cuando nos reconciliamos saltan chispas a nuestro alrededor, bueno tengo que reconocer que entre el jefe y la Señorita Steele, no sólo hay chispas, entre ambos se crea un campo magnético mayor de alto voltaje.

Así que, volviendo al jefe, el pasado jueves.

No sabía si la mujer de sus sueños se iba a quedar en solo una aparición, o si iba a darle una nueva oportunidad al Sr. Obseso del Control con inconfesables tendencias, dejándole estar de nuevo en su vida.

Estaba tan tenso, tenía mi casco preparado para el momento en que rompieran. Estaba llevando a un experto en desactivación de bombas camino a desactivar un artefacto explosivo, con la particularidad de que la jodida bomba estaba en el coche, dando sacudidas en el asiento trasero.

Estoy perdiendo el rumbo de nuevo, de pensar en el sexo de reconciliación con Gail me pongo a pensar que la bomba de relojería que llevo sentado atrás va a explotar en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto, me pregunto si debería tener al Dr. Flynn en marcación rápida. Pienso que si los niveles de ansiedad del jefe siguen así de altos, incluso va a estropear su manicura de 400 dólares. ¡Ehh, que yo sé de estas cosas! Soy un hombre moderno.

Bueno, esa noche, la historia del jefe tuvo un final feliz. Era difícil de creer que aquel hombre que parecía que se había tragado una bomba a punto de estallar, era el mismo que estaba sentado con su mujer dormida, en sus brazos, durante dos horas en el viaje de vuelta. Parecía que había encontrado una pequeña porción de cielo. Sí, lo entiendo.

Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la manera en que la mujer Williams entró en el apartamento de Escala, yo también sería un hombre feliz. Incluso podría volverme loco y no sé, sonreír. Salvo que eso descontrolaría a Sawyer, él es el tipo sensible.

Por lo tanto, la noche del viernes, tengo el placer de conducir al jefe a recoger a la Señorita Steele al trabajo, o de hecho, a un bar llamado Cincuenta.

¿Esto sería todo un filón de sarcasmo? Sí, pero me parece inadecuado pensar algunas bromas inapropiadas a costa de mi jefe, ya estoy mayorcito para venir con esas tonterías.

Por lo tanto, los recojo y Grey abre la puerta a la Señorita Steele. Ella tiene esa mirada en su cara como si estuviera tratando de no reírse de él. Joder, me encanta ese look. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasa con todo este amor de mierda? Me estoy convirtiendo en su animadora. Eso sí, creo que tengo que conseguirme unos pompones para probarlo. ¡Oh mierda! ¿De verdad, qué estoy pensando esto? Llamen al Dr. Flynn. Necesito un nuevo trabajo.

Ok, bueno, volviendo a la intrépida Señorita Steele, que dice…

_ ¿Por qué parecía eso un concurso de meadas?

Sinceramente, no me gusta escuchar esas palabras en boca de las mujeres. Aunque yo soy el menos indicado para corregir a nadie, mi vocabulario deja mucho que desear. Y pensar que yo fui hasta monaguillo. Un niño jodidamente bueno.

Ana es una chica linda, y no puedo evitar lanzarle una sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Infiernos! Me gusta verme así, un poco sonriente. ¿Quién me reconocería?

Y por una vez mi sentido del sarcasmo está bajo control. Él está feliz, ella está feliz, ¡caramba! Si nos para la policía, seguro que nos detienen por tener esas estúpidas sonrisas en nuestras caras. Totalmente culpables de felicidad.

El jefe apenas repara en mi presencia, como si hubiera quedado en el olvido, como si no estuviera aquí, sus ojos sólo son para la Señorita Steele. Y de repente estoy realmente esperando que recuerde que este coche no se conduce solo, porque ver a mi jefe seguir adelante con los coqueteos de la Señorita Steele, no es mi idea de una divertida noche de viernes. Llámame anticuado, pero a follar a otro lado.

_ ¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?, le pregunta.

¡Wohhh! ¿Acabo de tener una alucinación auditiva? Él le preguntó lo que ella quiere hacer. Por favor detengan a la prensa, tenemos nuevo titular.

_ Pensé que habías dicho que tenías planes.

_ Oh, yo sé lo que quiero hacer, Anastasia. Te estoy preguntando qué deseas hacer tú.

Mira, ella está sorprendida también, por eso ha tenido que explicárselo. Toda una primicia.

Como si no lo pudiera adivinar. Como si ella no lo supiera. Diablos, es tan jodidamente obvio que quiere repasar todo el Kama Sutra, desde la primera página hasta el final, incluyendo todos los anexos, la introducción, el prólogo y hasta las dedicatorias, si las tuviera.

Ella no responde, así que mientras ellos están disfrutando de su versión de los juegos previos, marco en el GPS la ruta más rápida a la felicidad, por así decirlo.

No escucho su respuesta, tal vez era no verbal, ya que el jefe dice:

_ Ya veo. Así que... vas a suplicar, entonces. ¿Quieres suplicar en mi casa o en la tuya?

Ya sabes, lo bueno de las mujeres como la Señorita Steele y Gail, es que dejan que pensemos que nosotros estamos al mando, realmente son geniales. Sé que Gail lleva la voz cantante, y ella sabe que yo lo sé, pero me deja tener esa cosa llamada orgullo masculino y finge que yo estoy a cargo. Es considerada conmigo. La Señorita Steele está cortada por el mismo patrón, tal vez por eso me gusta.

Pero ella se lanza directo sobre su cabeza.

_ Creo que estás siendo muy presuntuoso, Sr. Grey. Pero para variar, podríamos ir a mi apartamento. Esto parece un juego de tenis.

15-0 para la Señorita Steele.

Empiezo a relajarme, el jefe se las arregla para tener lo que parece una conversación normal, hasta que él dice:

_ Ese hombre Hyde quiere meterse en tus bragas, Anastasia.

Sí, ese es mi jefe, ¡joder! sólo abre la boca para meter más la pata.

Lo siguiente que escucho, es que está amenazando con despedir al hijo de puta espeluznante. Realmente estoy de acuerdo con él, es raro pero no tengo ningún problema con eso. Pero el jefe ha abierto la boca de más, debería haberse mantenido en la parte trasera haciendo manitas con la Señorita Steele que estar amenazando con despedir a Hyde. Sin ayuda de nadie está descubriendo así, el secreto mejor guardado, que es que ha comprado SIP. Un secreto que él tenía un gran interés de evitar que la Señorita Steele lo supiera. Lo que quiere decir que es todo un gilipollas.

Doble falta.

Y ella está enojada. Realmente molesta.

¡Normal, Sherlock!

_ ¿Qué clase de ejecutivo responsable toma decisiones basadas en quien se esté tirando en ese momento?

30-0 para la Señorita Steele.

El jefe está recibiendo golpes. Estoy pensando en tener camisetas conmemorativas impresas de este encuentro.

Aparco fuera en el apartamento de la Señorita Steele y me quedo en posición de stand-by.

Ella sale rápido del coche.

_ Creo que será mejor que esperes aquí Taylor, dice el jefe.

Sí, ya había pensado en eso. Usted me contrató por mi cerebro, no por mis trajes de esnob.

Él intenta explicarle, pero vuelve a cagarla.

Doble falta.

_ Y técnicamente es conducta inmoral grave, el hecho de que me esté tirando al jefe del jefe de mi jefe.

40-0 para la Señorita Steele.

_ En este momento estás discutiendo con él.

_ Eso es porque es un auténtico gilipollas.

Juego, set y partido para la Señorita Steele.

Podría pasar cualquier cosa. Pero, por favor, ¡que entren en la casa ya!, estoy rogando porque la Señorita perdone al pobre diablo sus miserias, sobre todo porque tengo un par de escenas programadas con mi Sra. Jones al volver al Escala, una de las cuales puede implicar la diversión con alimentos, y no quiero que un Beethoven patético esté sonando de fondo, pero el jefe está haciendo méritos para que le den una patada en su culo de mierda y le manden directo a su ático sin billete de regreso.

No puedo dejar de pensar en la Señorita Steele, ella necesita unas vacaciones merecidas sólo por todo lo que ha tenido que soportar al jefe. Bueno él es rico, eso debería contar a su favor.

Finalmente, ella lo deja entrar y mi tortura y la del jefe finaliza. ¡Uf, estuvo muy cerca!

Él me mira e indica que me vaya con una mirada extraña en su rostro. Espera... tal vez... podría ser... sí... pensando que es... ¡el jefe está feliz!

La verdad es que no sólo te hacen sentir ese alto voltaje por todas partes, sino que también se nota el amor entre ellos.

Y conduzco como un murciélago salido del infierno de nuevo al Escala, tengo toda la intención que Gail se caliente por todas partes a la mayor brevedad posible en cuanto salga del coche y entre en el apartamento.

_ Jason.

La voz de Gail es tensa e inmediatamente mi mano sale disparada a mi Korth.

_ Lucy acaba de llamar, Sophie no está bien.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué coño no me llamo a mi celular? Perra estúpida de mierda.

_ No lo sé, Jason, pero gritarme no va a ayudar. Tampoco gritarle a ella. Ella piensa que Sophie tiene algún tipo de gastroenteritis. Se la han llevado a urgencias.

Siento que cada gota de sangre se ha salido de mi cuerpo. Sophie no. No mi princesa.

_ Jason, estoy segura de que va a estar bien. Los niños tienen estas enfermedades estomacales todo el tiempo y como ya sabes Lucy tiende a entrar en pánico.

Quiero gritarle que es fácil para ella decirlo, pero no lo hago. Saco mi celular y llamo a la perra.

_ Lucy, ¿cómo está?

_ No lo sé todavía, Jason. Un médico la está revisando. Voy a tener que cortar la llamada.

Y la puta de mierda me cuelga, dejándome mirando como un tonto al teléfono.

_ Voy a ir allí.

_ Jason, Gail pone una mano fría sobre mi brazo. Sólo dale diez minutos, espera hasta que el médico la haya visto.

Yo sé que ella va a estar bien atendida, pero me siento fatal, aquí de pie tan inútil como un submarino en una terraza. Diez minutos pasan y la perra no me ha devuelto la llamada. Trato de llamar a su celular, pero está apagado.

_ Ya está bien. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Gail se muerde el labio, pero no trata de detenerme. Le envío un mensaje de texto al jefe para decirle que me voy a ir y que se encargará Sawyer de hacer los barridos de seguridad. Justo cuando voy a salir, suena mi celular.

_ Jason, ella está bien. Está bien. El médico dice que es sólo un virus estomacal.

Noto el temblor en su voz y recuerdo, por un breve momento, que alguna vez también me preocupaba por ella.

_ Gracias, Cristo. Estoy bajando, Lucy.

_ No seas ridículo, Jason, ella escupe y eso me recuerda por qué nos divorciamos. Es muy tarde y me la llevo a casa. Sólo estaba avisándote. Sophie no necesita que nadie la moleste.

_ ¡Soy su padre, por el amor de Dios!

_ No y punto Jason, y deja de tratar de intimidarme. Mejor vienes mañana a verla. Adiós, Jason.

_ ¡MIERDA!, grito al teléfono cuando ella me cuelga de nuevo.

Gail me envuelve entre sus brazos y, con su toque, me siento como si pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Sábado por la mañana, y mi mujer se va. Es sólo por una noche, pero me siento como si alguien me cortara el brazo derecho.

_ ¡Jason, exagerado! Sólo voy a estar fuera hasta la tarde del domingo.

_Demasiado tiempo, murmuro en su suave y cálido cuello, deliciosamente perfumado.

Ella me da una risa ligera y tira de mi pelo.

_ ¡Eh, esto está creciendo! Creo recordar que me dijiste que nunca iba a poder tirarte de tus patillas. Esto necesita un buen repaso, marine.

_ Me estás llevando por mal camino, mujer.

Joder, me encanta cuando ella es una mala influencia.

_ Y tú no pareces tener ninguna dificultad para dejarte llevar, Jason.

_ ¡No es cierto! Estoy tratando de hacer una mujer honesta de ti, pero tú no quieres renunciar a vivir en el pecado.

Ella se pone seria de golpe y me arrepiento de mis palabras, porque ahora han roto el buen rollo del que estábamos disfrutando.

_ Sabes lo que pienso de eso Jason. No quiero hablar de ello de nuevo.

_ Ok, pero ¿podemos hablar de pecado, un poco más cuando vuelvas?

_ Voy a pensar en ello, Jason.

Ah, sí, yo también.

Con el apartamento vacío y sin distracciones, puedo centrarme en mantener el patrón seguro. Compruebo todas las entradas y salidas de nuevo, pero todavía nada. Hay algo que me falta, y no me gusta esa sensación de mierda.

Estoy casi aliviado cuando Welch me llama con una actualización. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

_ Tenemos un problema, Taylor. La mujer Williams ha estado acechando a la Señorita Steele.

_ ¿Qué diablos?

_ Sí, me aviso el Sr. Grey está madrugada.

_ ¿Y me lo estás diciendo ahora? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien la Señorita Steele? ¿Está herida? ¿Y el jefe…?

_ Cierra la boca y déjame que te ponga al día.

Tiene razón: tengo que concentrarme.

_ Williams se acercó a la Señorita Steele, la esperó fuera de su lugar de trabajo, aproximadamente a las 17.50 de la tarde. No le hizo nada, ni la amenazo, pero ella habló con la Señorita Steele. Le preguntó: ¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? ¿Tiene sentido esto para ti, Taylor?

_ ¡Por supuesto, claro que tiene sentido, Welch! Ella quiere saber por qué ella no terminó siendo la novia del jefe. Cuéntame más, ¿qué pasó?

_ Se fue. La Señorita Steele no le dio importancia y se olvidó de ese encuentro, hasta que tuvo una pesadilla anoche.

Y eso realmente me molesta. Esa mujer maldita Williams ha asustado a Gail hasta el punto en que ella no quiera estar a solas en el apartamento y ahora está causándole pesadillas a la Señorita Steele. ¡Ya no puedo permitir esto, de ninguna manera!

_ Voy a añadir un barrido dos veces al día del apartamento de la Señorita Steele hasta su trabajo, Welch. Voy a hacer una inspección personal esta tarde. Grey estará allí con ella en este momento y…

Welch toma una respiración profunda.

_ Hay más, Taylor. Williams ha adquirido una licencia de armas.

_ ¿Cómo demonios?

_ Ella se las ha arreglado para obtener un permiso para armas de fuego. !MIERDA, MIERDA Y MAS MIERDA!

_ Sí, eso resume mis pensamientos. El Sr. Grey es consciente del peligro y está de regreso con la Señorita Steele a su apartamento en estos momentos, para que ella pueda recoger algunos objetos personales, y estarán en Escala en una hora.

_ El jefe tiene un evento de recaudación de fondos esta noche en casa de sus padres. Voy a tratar de persuadirlo para que lo cancele... y si no, quiero a Sawyer y Ryan.

_ Hecho.

_ ¿Dónde diablos está esa perra de Williams, Welch?

_ Ojalá lo supiera. Ella no ha tocado su cuenta bancaria ni ha utilizado una tarjeta de crédito. El permiso de armas es nuestra primera pista sólida.

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo primero que hago es tocar mi Korth, porque nada va a pasarle a la Señorita Steele ni al jefe, no en mi presencia.

Yo barro el piso otra vez y espero en el vestíbulo junto al ascensor cuando veo que el jefe y Ana han llegado al garaje subterráneo.

El jefe va directamente al grano.

_ ¿Welch ha dicho algo?

_ Sí, señor.

_ ¿Y?

_ Todo está arreglado.

_ Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

Mira, esto es por lo que aguanto toda la mierda del jefe, ha recordado que Sophie estaba enferma. Tiene toda mi consideración ese bastardo retorcido.

_ Está bien, gracias, señor.

_ Bien. El peluquero vendrá a la una: Franco de Luca.

Sí, ya sé quién es ese mamón flash gilipollas. Gail cree que es 'lindo'. Lo odio. Con ese puto acento falso, es tan italiano como un hot dog, pero pienso que se debe comer muchos.

La Señorita Steele me sonríe.

_ Señorita Steele.

_ Hola, Taylor. ¿Tienes una hija?

_ Sí, señora.

_ ¿Qué edad tiene?

_ Siete años, vive con su madre.

_ Ah, entiendo.

Y sé por qué ella dice eso. Los padres de la Señorita Steele también se divorciaron. El jefe habla con ella y después le dice que tiene que hacer unas llamadas y va al despacho.

Le sigo hasta allí.

_ Me gustaría recomendarle que cancelara la recaudación de fondos del Sr. y la Sra. Grey esta noche, señor. Habrá más de 300 invitados, además de personal de catering y músicos. No puedo garantizar...

_ Lo sé, Taylor. ¡Joder! Mis padres ya han contratado personal de seguridad adicional y con Ryan y Sawyer, también…

_ Señor, mi recomendación es que usted lo cancele.

_ Mientras no diga yo lo contrario, no se cancela.

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!

_ En ese caso señor, quiero tener acceso completo a los jardines y a la casa de sus padres desde las 4pm. El equipo de Welch hará un barrido preliminar y luego estarán en stand-by por todas partes. Y van a estar armados, señor.

_ A mis padres no les va a gustar tener hombres armados en su casa, Taylor.

_ No es negociable señor... _o me marcho_.

Y lo digo en serio. Si él quiere que yo mantenga a la Señorita Steele y a él seguros, tengo que ser capaz de hacer mi trabajo sin una mano atada detrás de mi espalda.

_ Señor, todavía no sé si la Señorita Williams sigue detrás de la Señorita Steele o no. Tenemos que asumir que después del encuentro de ayer, ella sabe todo sobre la Señorita Steele, incluyendo su lugar de trabajo, domicilio y sus horarios. Yo no voy a dejarla expuesta en una recaudación de fondos de mierda. Señor.

Sus ojos se abren. Nunca he hablado con él así antes, pero lo digo como lo veo y lo siento.

_ Está bien. Sin embargo, perfil bajo por el amor de Dios.

Sí, puedo hacer eso, vigilarles pero a distancia.

_ Mi hermana estará encantada de verte, Taylor, dice, suavemente, como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

¡Bastardo! He visto una leve sonrisa en su jodida cara antes de darme la espalda.

Y no puedo dejar de gemir. Necesito un encuentro con la Señorita Mía Grey tanto como el coronel Custer necesitaba más indios.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**MASCARAS**

Cuando yo era niño mi vecino tenía un perro que parecía desesperado por atención y le encantaba ladrar a todo el que se le acercaba. Bueno, desde que se fue y regresó la Señorita Steele, Grey me recuerda un poco a ese perro. Si a la Señorita Steele se le ocurriera pedirle que haga piruetas, estoy seguro que se pondría a dar brincos sin parar.

Definitivamente, he visto una faceta diferente de él desde que la Señorita Steele entró en escena. A pesar de ser un hijo de puta rico y tener todo lo que se le da la gana: los mejores coches, lo mejor de todo, hasta un helicóptero tiene el cabrón, todo eso es insignificante cuando tiene a la Señorita Steele a su lado. Como que por fin ha encontrado algo, mejor dicho alguien, que es valioso y que le preocupa perder. Puedo decir que él está encantado de tenerla en su apartamento y que nunca pusiese un pie fuera de la puerta, creo que la hubiese amarrado si pudiera y no de una manera perversa.

Pero eso no va a suceder, la Señorita Steele está decidida a vivir su propia vida. Realmente la admiro por eso. Ella es sólo una niña, pero sabe lo que quiere y no quiere vivir en una jaula de oro de 24 quilates.

Así que esta noche, en esa maldita recaudación de fondos, voy a hacer mi parte para mantenerla a salvo.

He enviado a Ryan y Sawyer a Bellevue con el chico nuevo, John Reynolds, para que hagan un barrido completo y revisen bien todas las entradas. El equipo de Welch está haciendo verificaciones de antecedentes de los huéspedes y el personal, así que supongo que podemos ir. Bueno, todo se ve muy bien pero nada es 100% seguro. Lo sé por la experiencia de mierda que he tenido.

Me pone nervioso, ¡diablos! pensar que Leila pudiera acceder a un arma. No es muy difícil verlo, es una mujer inteligente y manipuladora, pero nunca me imaginé que llegara a tal nivel de locura, como para acechar al jefe o a la Señorita Steele. Supongo que está mucho más jodida de lo que yo pensaba. Por otra parte, si acaba de perder su razón de vivir, ya que su novio ha muerto, puedo suponer por qué está en ese estado. Ella quiere volver con la persona con la que se sentía segura. Con el jefe. Pero está llevando las cosas a otro nivel, está acechando a la Señorita Steele y definitivamente no puedo permitir eso.

Traté de evitar que el Sr. Grey asistiera a este evento, pero por mucho que insistí, él no aceptó. Me imagino que quiere mostrarse con la Señorita Steele, así apagará los rumores de que es gay. Pero la verdad no estoy tranquilo con eso. Me gustaría pedir al equipo que use ropa de protección, pero no pasaremos desapercibidos y justamente, eso es lo que el jefe quiere. No quiere que la Señorita Steele se dé cuenta que estamos ahí para protegerla, así que nuestro trabajo se hace más jodido.

Y lo que es peor, son los fuegos artificiales, como para rematar la noche. Realmente espero que el jefe se vaya antes de que comience esa mierda. No suele quedarse hasta el final, pero tengo la sensación de que esta noche será diferente en muchos sentidos.

El teléfono interrumpe mis pensamientos oscuros.

_ El teléfono está en altavoz Welch, ¿tienes algún informe de la situación?

_ Bellevue está asegurado, tanto como pudimos observar. El personal y los invitados están todos chequeados, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Pero...

Ese maldito pero… cuando viene la palabra pero, sé que no va a ser buena noticia.

_ Taylor, tengo un poco más de información sobre la mujer Williams. Al final sí compró un arma, es una PT140 Taurus Milenio Pro CF.

Suelto el aire a través de mis dientes mientras me doy cuenta de la importancia de lo que me está diciendo. La perra ha comprado un arma hecha de fibra de carbono, la cual no será descubierta por el detector de metales. Esto es, realmente una mala noticia, una maldita noticia por dos razones. En primer lugar, es obvio que tiene algo previsto y en segundo lugar porque la utilizará contra el jefe y su novia.

_ Bien, me mantienes actualizado, Welch. Le dejaré saber a Grey. Al jefe no le va a gustar esto y tengo que hacérselo saber.

Pero cuando voy a hablar con el jefe y entro en la sala de estar, puedo ver que estoy interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. En los últimos cuatro años he tenido que interrumpir un buen número de momentos íntimos del jefe, y realmente desearía no haberlo hecho. El peor de todos, fue una vez cuando un miembro del personal de las Empresas Grey quería suicidarse, amenazando con lanzarse al vacío si Grey no venía a hablar con él.

En esa ocasión, tuve que llamar a la puerta de su cuarto de juegos mientras que él se dedicaba a algo relacionado con un montón de cuerdas y una pobre zorra estaba suspendida del techo. ¡Joder mis ojos quedaron como huevos fritos! Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuál de sus mujeres era. Probablemente una con el pelo marrón.

Menos mal que se tomó el tiempo para ponerse los pantalones antes de abrir la puerta, no es que yo sea un tipo sensible, pero coño, ver al jefe desnudo no está en mi descripción del trabajo. Y debido a que estábamos con prisas por salir, tuve que ayudarlo a bajarla. ¡Mierda! Eso fue alucinante, todavía me pregunto ¿cómo coño se la iba a tirar de esa manera? ¡Ni que fuera un malabarista! Me di la terapia necesaria con Gail después de eso. No paramos de reír cuando se lo conté, ¿joden como monos montados en lianas? ¡Dios la verdad es que hay que tener imaginación! Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que pudiera ir con Sophie a ver a los artistas de trapecio en el circo, sin conseguir revivir esa escena. Todavía me mareo pensando en ello.

Y lo jodido de todo eso, es que se molestó porque le había interrumpido su follada. Puso la misma expresión en su rostro como cuando Andrea le recuerda que tiene una entrevista con un periodista. Eso es lo mucho que significaba para él.

Pero esto es diferente. Me siento como un mirón de mierda mientras él y la Señorita Steele están teniendo su momento y lo único que están haciendo es abrazándose y besándose con dulzura. Toso cortésmente.

_ Sr. Grey.

Sus manos se deslizan de las nalgas de la Señorita Steele.

_ Taylor. Su tono de voz llega a la escala Kelvin.

No quiero decir nada delante de la Señorita Steele, pero el jefe me conoce, y es lo suficientemente astuto como para reconocer que lo que tengo que decir es para sus oídos solamente.

_ En mi estudio, espeta, y yo marcho como un rayo fuera de allí.

Su voz se suaviza cuando le dice a la Señorita Steele que lo dejan para otro momento.

_ ¿Qué pasa? Me gusta que el jefe siempre vaya directo al grano.

_ Welch se enteró de que la Señorita Williams obtuvo un arma hecha de fibra de carbono.

Y me gusta mucho más porque no tengo que explicarle las implicaciones que esto conlleva, salta a la vista. Él se ve pálido y sé que no es miedo por sí mismo lo que está sintiendo, sino por la Señorita Steele. Dos veces he visto esa mirada, ahora y cuando Ana lo dejó.

Se sienta en su escritorio y sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos por un momento. Luego se endereza y toma el mando de nuevo.

_ Nadie, pero nadie debe acercarse a la Señorita Steele esta noche, gruñe. Quiero que la miren cada jodido segundo de mierda. Si por alguna razón no puedo estar con ella, no quiero dejarla sola. ¿Entiendes?

_ Sí, señor.

_ ¿Cómo diablos Leila ha podido comprar ese tipo de arma? Las leyes de armas en este país son una locura.

Me lanza una mirada desafiante. Me recuerda una vieja discusión entre nosotros, respecto a eso, pero no voy a entrar en eso ahora.

_ No quiero que esta noche se joda, Taylor. Esto es... muy importante para mí.

Por un momento me molesto por el hecho de que el jefe quiera jugar al Príncipe Encantador y llevar a Cenicienta al baile, porque está poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de la Señorita Steele. Si tan sólo pudiera persuadirlo de quedarse en casa hasta que la perra Williams esté tras las rejas. Pero al mismo tiempo lo entiendo, está enamorado y quiere tener una agradable noche, algo diferente en su vida ordinaria. Eso es lo que pasa con la extrema riqueza, que puede traer problemas extremos también. Cada vez que el jefe conoce a alguien, tiene que pensar en lo que quieren de él, en cómo están pensando en utilizarlo. Esa es otra razón por lo que la Señorita Steele significa mucho para él, no le gusta mucho que él sea tan rico. Por alguna razón ella lo ama por sí mismo, espero que el pobre diablo se pueda meter en la cabeza ese trocito de felicidad que está alcanzando.

Por Dios, ojalá estuviera aquí Gail. Ella es mucho mejor para toda esta mierda sentimental. Ahora mismo lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar a mi jefe es mi maldito trabajo y hacerlo bien. Como él dijo, no quiere que se le joda su noche.

_ Y no quiero que la Señorita Steele vaya a ningún lugar sin compañía, en ningún momento. Yo te haré el trabajo más fácil estando con ella y no la dejaré sola.

_ Por supuesto, señor.

¿En serio cree que voy a dejar que le pase algo a la Señorita Steele? No soy un idiota de mierda.

_ Bueno, hemos terminado aquí, dice, y se levanta para reunirse con la Señorita Steele en la sala principal.

Vuelvo a mi oficina, visualizo en el circuito cerrado de televisión que los chicos están de regreso de nuevo.

_ ¡Señor!, le llamo antes de que se aleje.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Sawyer, Ryan, y el nuevo tipo John Reynolds que ha enviado Welch, están subiendo.

_ Bien vamos a conocerlos, dice en tono tenso muy jodido. Ya vengo, y se va de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Lucas me presenta a John Reynolds. Sé que Welch no me ha enviado un aficionado y Reynolds parece un tipo duro. No tiene mucho sentido del humor, aunque, me recuerda a mí.

_ ¿Lucas, algo que informar de Bellevue?

Él suspira.

_ ¿Aparte del hecho de que el sitio está jodidamente abierto? Hay acceso desde el agua, el perímetro no es confiable, hasta un niño de diez años podría saltar el muro. La lista de invitados está comprobada, pero no me gusta, se puede colar cualquiera. ¿No cree usted que es mejor cancelar la reunión?

¿Por qué coño no pensé en eso? ¡Oh, espera, lo hice! Y entonces casi tengo mi culo despedido por sugerirlo.

_ ¿Cualquier cosa **útil** que quieras decirme, Lucas?

Él tiene la sensación de mirarme jodidamente avergonzado, puedo ver a Ryan tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Bien, así que tal vez estoy siendo muy irascible, pero creo que tengo todas las razones de mierda. Y es un ¡baile de máscaras de mierda!

_ ¿Tienes alguna buena noticia? murmuro, tratando de calmarme.

_ Welch ha organizado un equipo por todo el perímetro. Es lo mejor que puedo decir, jefe.

Sí, ahora está tratando de minimizar lo que dijo porque me llama "jefe". La única persona que quiero que me llame "jefe" es Gail y eso nunca va a suceder. Por otro lado, me llamó "Dios" la otra noche, supongo que es una especie de recompensa por lo "bueno" que fui.

Reynolds mira sobre su hombro.

_ Oficial en cubierta, murmura.

Grey entra en la habitación.

_ Señor, usted conoce a Sawyer y Ryan, pero no conoce a John Reynolds.

Se dan la mano.

_ Han ido a casa de sus padres a hacer un barrido, y Welch tiene los ojos puestos en el perímetro. Están haciendo todo lo que se puede.

Me encojo de hombros, enviando un mensaje fuerte y claro de mierda. Frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada.

_ Sawyer va a estar al frente conmigo en el Audi, continúo, y Ryan y Reynolds estarán en el coche escolta.

El jefe mira irritado y sé que no es conmigo, es por esta situación de mierda.

_ ¿A qué hora quiere salir, señor?

_ A las ocho, dice, con voz cansada, frotándose la frente. Y mañana quiero llevar a la Señorita Steele en la tarde a navegar en el Grace.

Se vuelve a ir, y entonces algo se le ocurre.

_ Una cosa, Taylor.

Lo sigo fuera de mi oficina.

_ ¿Tienes un lápiz labial rojo?

¿Perdón? ¿Pero que me está pidiendo?

Casi sonríe al leer mi reacción tensa.

_ Tenía la esperanza de que la Sra. Jones pudiera tener uno así, me dice.

¡Joder! ¿Será posible tener tanta imaginación para el sexo? ¿Para qué coño irá a usar un lápiz labial rojo? ¿Irá a disfrazar de payaso a la Señorita Steele? Madre mía realmente no quiero imaginarme eso.

_ Voy a buscarlo, señor, pero la Sra. Jones me va a patear el culo... no va a estar muy contenta.

_ No, no creo que lo haga, murmura, sin hacer amago ni siquiera una leve sonrisa. _Bastardo_.

Echo un vistazo al tocador de Gail. Todo está guardado cuidadosamente, pero no sé dónde guarda toda esa mierda. Ella no necesita toda esa basura de pinturas de guerra, es una belleza natural real. Para mí, se ve más hermosa cuando se despierta en mis brazos, y abre esos hermosos ojos azules, por primera vez en la mañana. Eso y la forma en que se ve cuando me está montado y sube y baja, me mareo de recordarlo. Maldita sea, se ve bien caliente con ese brillo perverso en los ojos.

Pongo a un lado mis pensamientos y saco un lápiz labial. No tengo ni idea de si es uno de los favoritos de Gail o no. Dior, en un tono rojo brillante llamado 'Fireworks'. Realmente espero que el jefe no lo vaya a usar, porque a) no necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza, y b) realmente no le va nada con el color de su cabello.

Lo entrego sin comentarios.

_ Gracias dice, con una voz cuidadosamente neutra. Hazle saber a Caroline Acton que tiene que reemplazarlo y cualquier otra cosa que pienses que le gustaría a la Sra. Jones.

Y se aleja en la dirección del dormitorio de la Señorita Steele.

Doy un suspiro de alivio porque sé que voy a tener un par de horas de paz. Sawyer, Ryan y Reynolds están de vuelta en mi sala de estar, es decir, la sala del personal.

_ ¿Todo bien con Grey?, pregunta Lucas.

_ Sí, bueno, tan bien como se supone para él. Él no quiere que esta noche se le joda, le dije que no habría ningún problema así que no me hagan quedar como mentiroso.

_ ¿Dónde está la gloriosa Gail?, pregunta Ryan, con una mirada lasciva. Es una cocinera muy buena...

_ Si quieres mantener tus dientes en la boca y que se vean cuando sonríes, cierra la puta boca ahora, le digo, con frialdad.

Se ríe a carcajadas el bastardo.

_ Tienes una buen trabajo aquí T, dice Sawyer. Bonito apartamento, buena compañía, buena vida que llevas con Grey.

Yo realmente no creí que en algún momento oiría las palabras "buen trabajo" y "Grey" en la misma oración. Voy a tener que repensar el nivel de inteligencia de Sawyer.

_ Sólo estoy tratando de buscar conversación amigo, dice de forma rápida, leyendo mi nivel de irritación que acaba de pasar a nivel rojo.

_ ¿Qué se siente trabajar para este tipo Grey?, pregunta Reynolds. ¿Te gusta este trabajo de escolta? ¿Hay mucha gente que quiere joderlo?

Decido hablar un poco para bajar el grado de tensión que se está generando en la sala de CCTV.

_ La verdad es que no hay nada de extraordinario. Él tiene su vida privada muy reservada, yo no formo parte de ella. Grey no es un perro de la publicidad como algunos de los gilipollas con los que he trabajado. Lo de él es su trabajo, su familia y ahora su novia. Eso es todo.

_ Entonces, ¿Qué problema hay con su ex novia? indaga Ryan. Quiero decir, ¿qué hizo para que ella venga ahora detrás de él con un arma?

_ No sabemos por qué está detrás de él, se le vio fuera del lugar de trabajo de la Señorita Steele, le recuerdo. Welch dice que compró un arma, es una PT140 Taurus, con fibra de carbono.

No es necesario explicar a ellos lo que significa esto y no tengo ninguna intención de explicar la relación del jefe con su ex, tendría que explicarles la relación sobre Dominante/Sumisa.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

_ Grey dijo que va a navegar en su barco con la Señorita Steele mañana por la tarde, así que quiero que vayan esta noche a revisar todo el perímetro.

Un par de horas más tarde, hemos hecho todos los cambios, nos ponemos nuestros trajes, comprobamos todas las comunicaciones y nos quedamos esperando en el vestíbulo.

_ Lucas, estás conmigo en el Audi, John y Alex van en el carro escolta. ¿Todo el mundo sabe qué carajo tiene qué hacer no?

Todos asienten, Grey avanza hacia nosotros, con la mirada tensa.

_ ¿Taylor?

_ Estamos listos para salir, señor.

Y mientras conversamos, me doy cuenta que Reynolds sube su mirada y Ryan está a punto de babearse encima. Ambos están jodidamente con los ojos brillantes.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a la Señorita Steele caminando hacia nosotros, se ve espectacularmente increíble. Quiero decir, yo siempre la vi como una niña linda, pero ahora se ve condenadamente hermosa. Me siento un poco orgulloso de ella. Tal vez me voy a sentir así cuando vea a Sophie ir a su primer baile de graduación. No voy a permitir que ningún niño espeluznante consiga poner sus zarpas sobre ella. He oído y leído que los adolescentes piensan en sexo cada 15 segundos, o tal vez sea Grey, no puedo recordar. De cualquier manera voy a estar escoltando a Sophie en su primer baile de graduación. Y voy a estar armado.

Pero la Señorita Steele se ve increíble, realmente desearía que Gail estuviera aquí para verla.

_ Anastasia te ves espectacular, le dice el jefe.

Me siento contento, el jefe ha logrado elogiar a su chica sin hacer el ridículo, metiendo la pata. Es un momento Kodak definitivamente.

Envío a los chicos hasta el garaje para asegurarme de que no hay problemas allí abajo y en 10 o 15 minutos estaremos listos para irnos, mientras la Señorita Steele y Grey disfrutan de una copa de champán.

Finalmente salimos del garaje y vamos por la carretera cuando oigo a la Señorita Steele decirle al jefe de dónde sacó el lápiz de labios.

_ Taylor, dice el muy bajito pero le he escuchado ¡Cabrón!

Ella se echa a reír, y luego por respeto a mis sentimientos, se calla inmediatamente. Dios, ella es una gran chica. Pero esto es realmente jodido, podía haber reprimido el deseo de saber, ya que Lucas va a patearme mi culo después de esto.

Creo que sé cómo puedo distraerlo, voy a dejar que lidie con la Señorita Mía-fastidiosa-Grey. Sí, y esto no tiene vuelta. Ni aunque me lo suplique, que no lo mande. ¿Qué puedo decir? soy un planificador.

Llegamos a Bellevue y hay una larga fila de autos que serpentean su camino hasta la entrada. Veo un SUV negro que está por el perímetro, es bueno saber que son del equipo de Welch.

Una vez que se llega a la alfombra verde, un ayudante de cámara abre la puerta del jefe, y Sawyer salta para abrir la de la Señorita Steele.

Él les acompaña discretamente mientras aparco el coche.

Comienza el show.

Ryan y Reynolds están comprobando en la pérgola y las áreas de entretenimiento, Sawyer está con el jefe y la Señorita Steele. Acabo de terminar de hacer un barrido de la casa cuando los pelos de la nuca se me erizan. Siento como si me tomaran con un látigo alrededor y me templaran hacia atrás. Es como la escena de pesadilla en "Los Caza Fantasmas", pero no es un hombre de Marshmallow de 100 toneladas de peso lo que me está acechando, es mucho peor…

_ ¡Hola, Taylor!, _es ella_. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verte…

Rompo a sudar frío y mi pulso se va por las nubes.

¿Dónde carajo está el respaldo?

_ De momento esta fiesta ha sido una decepción. Pero ahora que estás aquí, debe ser mi noche de suerte.

Trato de hablar pero mi boca se ha congelado, no puedo articular ni una palabra.

_ Mamá siempre dice que no se debe enviar a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre. Yo así lo creo, ¿no Jason?

Me pregunto si puedo llegar a la puerta antes de...

_ ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Jason? Estoy segura de que mi hermano no le importaría. Sólo un baile.

Por encima de mi cadáver y parece que bien podría ser el caso.

Ella da un paso más cerca y levanto la mirada para ver lo lejos que está el jefe y la Señorita Steele. Si no es porque están tan cerca, sería capaz de levantarla y lazarla por el jardín. Luego llamo al vidriero.

Pero también veo una figura en la puerta, y las inundaciones de alivio pasan a través de mí.

_ Todo bien en el segundo piso, T. Oh, lo siento... ¿debo volver más tarde?

Lucas Sawyer me está mirando con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Si será cabrón.

_ ¿T? Oh, ¡guau!, ¿es un código? ¡Eso es tan lindo! ¿Quién es tu amigo, Jason? Hola, mi nombre es Mía. Es muy agradable conocer a uno de los amigos especiales de Jason.

_ Er... buenas noches. Mi nombre es Sawyer, señora.

_ Oh, es tan genial conocerte Sawyer. ¿Es tu primer nombre, como, Tom? Porque eso sería muy cómico. O bien, puede usarlo como un apodo para Jason. ¡Eso sería muy divertido!

_ ¡Oh, Dios tienes los auriculares como los verdaderos hombres del servicio secreto! ¿A quién estás hablando, Jason? ¿Hay más aparte de ti? ¿Más de tus amigos, quiero decir? ¿Puedo tener uno?

Extiende la mano para tocar mi auricular y hago una retirada táctica.

_ Estamos trabajando, Señorita Grey, digo, severamente. Se ríe. Cristo esto es tan molesto.

_ Eres tan lindo Jason cuando te pones así tan serio. ¿Qué harías si te atacara ahora? ¿Me esposarías?

Empiezo a sudar, e incluso Sawyer está mirando nervioso.

Me pregunto si debo sacar mi arma, pero con la mierda de suerte que tengo seguro que ella la atraparía con los dientes.

_ ¿Me neutralizarías Jason? ¿Eso es lo que haces con tus amigos?

Los ojos de Sawyer parecen que están en gira, mientras su mirada alterna entre nosotros.

_ Lo siento señora, le digo, bien, me tengo que ir ahora.

Ella pone mala cara.

_ Tú no eres nada divertido en las fiestas, T, y ella se aleja, buscando una presa fresca.

Me paso la mano por la frente, secándome el sudor. Al otro lado de la habitación, Sawyer está tirando de la corbata.

_ Joder que calor hace aquí T.

La velada transcurre sin novedad hasta ahora. Luego de unas horas, me dirijo hacia fuera para conseguir un poco de aire fresco y veo al jefe caminando con la Señorita Steele por el césped. Por la expresión de su rostro, no me queda la menor duda de lo que tiene en su mente. De hecho, no me sorprendería que se la montara por encima del hombro cual cavernícola, se ve jodidamente desesperado.

_ Espera aquí le digo a Sawyer.

Él mira hacia Grey y la Señorita Steele. Voy con Roger, dice y se va a conseguir algo de comida.

Lo que sucede en el interior de la casa, no es largo, y veo que ellos salen sonrojados y relajados. Realmente me gustaría que Gail no estuviera lejos este fin de semana.

Veo al jefe dando vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile con su novia entre sus brazos y realmente me gustaría estar aquí con Gail, mejor aún, quiero bailar con ella en nuestra boda. ¿Por qué ella no ve que el trabajo que hago es diferente de la persona que soy? Casi todo el mundo lleva un arma al trabajo, joder esto es los Estados Unidos, está en la constitución de mierda, el derecho a portar armas. Pero si esto va a joder nuestra relación voy a tener que replantear mi carrera.

Pero entonces veo a la Señorita Steele dejar de bailar y salir de la carpa. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que Grey no va con ella. Sigo con cautela, pues no quisiera ser atrapado de acosar a una dama mientras camina. Se dirige a la carpa de la cena, seguro se olvidó el bolso allí. Y para mi sorpresa de mierda la puta Sra. Lincoln está al acecho. Puedo decir que ha estado esperando su momento.

El jefe realmente no le va a gustar esto. A mí realmente no me gusta eso.

Saco mi celular

_ ¿Qué pasa Taylor? Dice el jefe, suena de mal humor.

_ Señor la Señorita Steele acaba de ser interceptada en la carpa del comedor por la señora Lincoln. Pensé que le gustaría saber.

El maldice horriblemente como de costumbre y termina la llamada.

Mantengo un ojo en la perra, voy a arrastrarla fuera de aquí por el pelo de mierda si ella siquiera pone un dedo sobre la Señorita Steele.

Empiezan a hablar, o mejor dicho la perra comienza a dar su conferencia y la Señorita Steele se ve tensa. Quiero intervenir y poner fin a esta mierda, pero no es lo que debo hacer. Pero para mi sorpresa y alegría, la Señorita Steele empieza a reír y la perra se ve muy enojada.

No escucho lo que dice la Señorita Steele, pero sea lo que sea, la mandíbula de la perra está en el piso. Me siento feliz ¡Bravo! Vamos pequeña Señorita esto es pan comido. Machácala.

El jefe llega buscándola estresado, lo miro y me devuelve la mirada impasible. Sin embargo, mi expresión dice le toca a usted, jefe.

La Señorita Steele se levanta y marcha directo hacia él con la espalda recta y rígida, él ve a la perra y gracias a Dios va detrás de Ana. Es la opción más inteligente, jefe.

No puedo dejar pasar ver la expresión de la perra, que es jodidamente aterradora y un escalofrío me recorre. Es un corazón frío, hija de Satanás.

El resto de la noche transcurre sin incidentes hasta que llega el momento de los fuegos artificiales. Nadie puede imaginar lo mucho que odio los malditos fuegos artificiales. Los perros son criaturas inteligentes, ellos los odian también. Ellos reconocen que el ruido y la nube de chispas no son naturales y son jodidamente peligrosas. Los perros se encogen y se esconden, es el infierno, habrían puesto sus garras sobre sus orejas si pudieran. Esto me lleva de nuevo a mi tiempo con los infantes de marina. Incluso ahora, cuando oigo ese ruido y veo ese destello brillante en el cielo.

Además de eso, todos los invitados malditos están alrededor del jefe y la Señorita Steele. Por lo menos los cabrones se han quitado las malditas máscaras así que voy a ser capaz de distinguir si la Leila está cerca. Grey tiene envuelta a la Señorita Steele en sus brazos tal como si fuera su escudo para protegerla de todo y de todos, se les ve realmente bien, así juntos.

Puedo ver a Grey mirándome con algo así como compasión en su expresión. Él sabe que esto no es fácil para mí, el fiasco de fuegos artificiales entero.

Cuando todo ha terminado, empiezo a respirar de nuevo. Señalo a Grey que debe esperar hasta que la multitud se haya dispersado, y luego salimos con seguridad a los coches.

Gracias, joder, esta noche ha terminado por fin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Sábado en la noche, Domingo en la mañana.**

No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido como para pensar eso de que todo iba a salir bien.

Veo las manos de Sawyer entregarle un sobre a Grey. ¡Ayyy!

No sé lo que el jefe piense que es, pero me he enterado de que se trata de la perra Lincoln. Ella no se dará por vencida, ella tiene sus garras clavadas en el jefe muy profundas, me sorprende que no pueda verlas saliendo de su pecho. Y el pobre tonto ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de ello.

La atmósfera en el coche se sumerge hasta el nivel de la zanja Marianas.

_ ¿Tú se lo dijiste?, le pregunta Ana a Grey, su voz aguda de ira real.

El jefe está en este momento a la defensiva, pero con las manos atadas a su espalda. Está bien… en otro momento le hubiese bajado los humos, pero ya no.

_ ¿Qué le dije qué?

_ Que yo la llamo ¡señora Robinson! Le dice.

¡Esto es tan jodidamente divertido! La Señorita Steele y su sentido del humor.

_ ¿Es de Elena?

El jefe no suele ser tan lento. Pero eso es porque él tiene una novia. Las mujeres son como los vampiros psíquicos: te chupan los sesos a través de su coño, y no te das cuenta de que lo han hecho, hasta encontrar que dos más dos son cuatro.

Luego el jefe se pone al día, jodidamente despacio.

_ Voy a hablar con ella mañana.

Realmente espero que patee a la perra en el culo antes de lanzarla del Charlie Tango. Ella no es muy buena y no me gusta que esté merodeando alrededor de Ana.

Ella se duerme y el jefe sólo la sostiene en sus brazos como si nunca la quisiera dejar ir. Conozco ese sentimiento. Pero uno no puede aferrarse a cualquier persona sin que firme, Gail siempre me lo está recordando. Tienes que dejarlas vivir su vida, sin importar lo jodidamente frustrante que es cuando todo lo que uno quiere hacer es protegerlas.

_ ¿Necesitas que te lleve adentro?

Puedo decir que el jefe está realmente esperando que ella le diga que "sí". Él quiere ser todo para ella. Pero poco a poco la Señorita independencia niega con la cabeza.

Los dejo en el vestíbulo y Grey asiente con la cabeza para decirme que no quiere compañía.

¡Al diablo con eso! Me parece que él quiere tener el final perfecto y privado para un día de sexo pervertido, pero hay una loca por ahí, alguien que lleva látigos y cadenas y ella está jodidamente armada.

Así que lo ignoro y le digo a Sawyer que vaya con Grey, que está demasiado ocupado mirando a los ojos soñolientos de Ana como para darse cuenta de lo que he hecho, entonces llevo el coche hasta el garaje subterráneo y ahí es cuando todo el infierno se desata.

Los neumáticos del Audi de Ana los han pinchado y una pintura roja mancha completamente el coche por todas partes.

¡Joder! Las bóvedas de mi cansado cerebro se abren y me pongo de inmediato en contacto son Sawyer, Ryan y Reynolds.

_ ¡Alerta verde en el garaje! El señor Grey y la Señorita Steele están en el ascensor. ¡Sawyer voy a revisar si la perra Williams no está todavía por aquí!

Saco mi pistola y reviso el garaje entero. Nada. Es la parte más vulnerable del Escala, cualquier idiota que emita un maldito zumbido le disparo sin verificar quién es. Leila puede estar loca pero no es tonta.

Reynolds y Ryan ya están en alerta de inmediato.

_ ¡Detengan el ascensor! Les grito. ¡Tenemos que asegurar el apartamento de mierda! Sawyer está con el señor Grey y la Señorita Steele. ¡Vamos, muevan su culo ahora!

Subimos por el ascensor de servicio y rezo para que lleguemos antes de que la loca llegue al jefe y a Ana.

Toco mi auricular mientras el ascensor se mueve hacia arriba con la velocidad del escroto de un caracol. ¡Doble Mierda!

_ ¡Sawyer! ¡Espera en el hall de entrada con Grey y la Señorita Steele hasta que hayamos hecho un barrido de la vivienda, no dejes que muevan un músculo de mierda, incluso si tratan de estornudar!

La voz de Sawyer me responde.

_ Lo tengo, T.

Pero un momento más tarde, quiero rasgar sus bolas, cortarlas en pedacitos y convertirlas en cereal para el desayuno.

_ Taylor, el Sr. Grey ha entrado en el apartamento, me dice.

_ ¡A tu maldito culo de mierda lo voy a triturar como lo hacen las ardillas a las nueces Sawyer! ¿Qué parte de "no dejes que se mueva" fue tan jodidamente difícil de entender? ¡No hablo croata!

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, tenemos las armas en las manos. No tengo que decirle a Ryan ni a Reynolds lo que tienen que hacer. Buscamos, habitación por habitación, mirando a nuestras espaldas y siendo cautelosos. También tenemos que asegurarnos de que no le disparen a Grey, porque a pesar de que no está en mi manual de protección personal, desaparecer al jefe no suele conducir a una promoción, a menos que su jefe sea Jimmy Hoffa.

Grey aparece en su oficina mirándome por bastante tiempo.

_ ¿Alguna señal, Taylor?

_ No, señor. Debemos revisar su sala de juegos, mientras que Ryan y Reynolds ven el resto de la vivienda.

Él asiente con la cabeza enérgicamente, y nos dirigimos.

Veo su espalda mientras se abre la puerta de la sala de juegos. Le hago esperar detrás de mí cuando yo veo el interior, manteniendo mi arma baja para cualquier movimiento.

Oigo su voz tranquila, en la penumbra.

_ Voy a prender las luces ahora, Taylor, me dice.

Y estoy de vuelta a la primera vez que vine aquí hace cuatro años. Ya no lo veo tan siniestro, no ahora que sé que Grey es básicamente un tipo decente, con un poco de mierda que tratar. Y me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera ha venido aquí desde que Ana lo dejó. A lo mejor encontró algo que necesita más que esta mierda.

La habitación está bañada en una luz suave, roja, la iluminación tenue arrojando sombras distorsionadas en las paredes. Un poco como el propio jefe. Pero la habitación está vacía y no hay ninguna señal de que alguien haya estado aquí.

La Voz de Ryan zumba en mi oído.

_ Todo claro por aquí T.

Asiento con la cabeza a Grey.

_ No han encontrado nada ni a nadie.

Frunce el ceño hacia mí.

_ Le diré a Ana que estabas exagerando, podría ayudar a calmarla. ¿Seguro que Leila no podría haber entrado en el apartamento?

_ No, señor. No estoy seguro de eso.

Él asiente con cansancio.

_ Vamos a turnarnos ahora señor. Pondré a uno en el garaje y otro en el circuito cerrado de televisión.

_ Gracias, Taylor.

Creo que va a seguir de largo, pero él cambia su mente y me mira.

_ Interrogatorio en 15 minutos.

_ Sí, señor.

Él va a hablar con Ana, mientras que yo coordino otra búsqueda en todos los armarios de mierda para una doble comprobación. ¡Diablos! estoy buscando incluso debajo de las camas, como si estuviera buscando algún fantasma.

Grey está sentado en su estudio, pero no tengo nada nuevo que decirle. Parecemos unos pulpos metiendo las manotas por todas partes. Eso me hace enojar y sin duda a él le molesta. Parece que estamos en un concurso de meadas sin la diversión de estar borrachos primero.

Oigo que suena una de las líneas privadas y yo lo dejo contestar; por el identificador de llamadas veo que es la troll Lincoln.

_ ¿Qué quieres Elena? ... ¿Es una broma de mierda? ¿Qué lagunas de mierda estabas pensando llenar? No... No, no lo he hecho... Eso no es asunto tuyo... Entonces ¿por qué estás tan condenadamente molesta? Esto es una mierda... Elena. Esto es tan... jodidamente desagradable... No sé por qué me estás llamando a esta hora... No, escucha tú. Te he dicho, y ahora te lo repito. Déjala en paz. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?... Lo sé. Pero lo digo en serio, Elena. ¿Me estás escuchando?... Bien. Buenas noches.

Le oigo golpear el teléfono pero de alguna manera yo me quedo con la sensación incómoda de que tengo asuntos pendientes.

Y entonces lo oigo hablar con Ana. Maldita sea, ella debe haberse despertado. Yo estaba esperando que ella se quedara dormida durante toda esta mierda.

Vuelvo a comprobar el circuito cerrado de televisión de nuevo. Ahí está ese maldito gusano, tocando en la parte trasera de mi cerebro. ¿Qué he olvidado? ¿Qué he olvidado?

Y luego presiona Grey el código de alarma.

_ ¡Ella sigue jodiendo aquí!

Y todo el infierno se desata de nuevo. Nosotros corremos hacia la habitación y casi chocamos en el umbral.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

La adrenalina recorre a través de mí, encendiendo todas las partes de mi cuerpo cansado y mis sinapsis se desató como un misil de mierda.

_ Cerca de 10 minutos, Ana tartamudea.

¿Qué carajo? ¿Me dices esto ahora?

_ Leila conoce el apartamento como la palma de su mano, me dice Grey. Me voy a llevar a Anastasia lejos de aquí. ¡Encuéntrala! Entonces él me mira. ¿Cuándo está Gail de vuelta?

_ Mañana por la noche, señor.

_ Ella no debe volver hasta que este lugar esté seguro. ¿Entiendes?

Por supuesto que lo entiendo ¡joder! pero se lo agradezco, también. En medio de una crisis, el jefe piensa acerca de Gail. No voy a olvidar eso.

_ Sí, señor. ¿Va a ir a Bellevue?

_ No voy a llevar este problema a mis padres. Reserva para mí en alguna parte.

Asiento con la cabeza.

_ Sí, lo llamaré.

Y entonces Ana dice…

_ ¿No estamos exagerando todo un poco?

Mis ojos casi se salen de mi cabeza y están en peligro de rodar por mi traje rápidamente. O el jefe ha querido restar importancia al peligro, o la Señorita Steele es monumentalmente ¡estúpida!

_ ¡Ella puede tener un arma! Le dice el jefe, de una manera muy restringida.

Sé que es un hecho que preferiría ponerle una mordaza y montársela por encima del hombro antes de responder a una pregunta tan estúpida como esa. ¡Maldición!

Pero la respuesta de la Señorita Steele muestra algo que me sorprende, es directa.

_ Ella estaba de pie al final de mi cama. Pudo haberme disparado en ese momento si eso es lo que quería hacer.

Me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Me da escalofríos imaginarme la escena. Pero al mismo tiempo me tranquiliza. Lo que está pasando en el cerebro de mierda de Leila, no es homicida. Aun así, realmente no quiero a Ana aquí.

Y el jefe está de acuerdo conmigo.

_ Yo no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Taylor, Anastasia necesita zapatos.

Esa es mi señal.

Le agarro unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta, las zapatillas de deporte y, Dios me perdone, reviso a través del cajón de la ropa interior de la Señorita Steele hasta que encuentre el... umm... los artículos apropiados.

Da la casualidad que me gusta mucho rebuscar en el cajón de ropa interior de Gail, no sólo me trae recuerdos sino que lo encuentro... inspirador.

Me pierdo en el pensamiento a distancia, seda, satén, encajes... y… ¡una maleta para la Señorita Steele! _¡Pensamiento en el trabajo Taylor! _ Al mismo tiempo me acuerdo de la primera noche que se quedó con el jefe y mi trabajo bien pagado como escolta personal, incluyó un paseo por la sección local de Victoria Secret, Gail y yo realmente apreciamos eso. Días felices, o aturdidos, me parece recordar.

Me dirijo de nuevo al vestíbulo y le doy la mano a la Señorita Steele de despedida.

Y luego me sorprende como el infierno y me saca fuera de mí. Ella envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y me da un abrazo. Ella es tan pequeña y tan suave, que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado desde que conoció al jefe, es un gesto inocente e impulsivo.

Ella me dice que me cuide.

¡Vete a la mierda! Eso se siente bien.

Y luego veo la cara del jefe. Parece que prefiere verme colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado, y atado a un búfalo para que mi trasero desnudo sea arrastrado sobre un cactus, lo que podría ser una especie de desafío en Seattle.

Ajusto mi corbata y trato de no sonreír. Cuélgame si quieres, Grey, porque yo sigo siendo el hombre.

_ Avísame donde reservas, dice con fuerza, con una voz que significa un paso más y estás jodidamente despedido.

Le paso mi tarjeta de crédito de la empresa. Sería mejor si él no se hace público para que no sepan en dónde está, mejor que se registre con un nombre falso.

_ Es posible que la necesite cuando llegue allí.

_ Buena idea, dice.

Lo que se traduce como: come mierda y mea hacia fuera Taylor. Y luego me pides un aumento de sueldo.

Es importante tener una buena relación de trabajo con su jefe.

Ryan y Reynolds regresan. Ryan niega con la cabeza, así que sé que no han encontrado nada.

_ Acompaña al Sr. Grey y a la Señorita Steele al garaje.

Ryan empieza a tirar un saludo rápido y me recuerda que él es ahora un Hombre de Negro. Vaya, ¿gafas oscuras en la noche? Soooooo cool.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la oficina y reservo una suite en el Fairmont Olympic.

_ A nombre de Taylor, casi le grito al imbécil que contesta el teléfono. Mantenga el fuego de la chimenea encendido y asegúrese de que haya un poco de brandy decente en el bar.

Hago llegar la información al jefe.

Y entonces dejo que mi mente vague por el apartamento. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Y entonces me doy cuenta. Hay sólo un maldito lugar. Joder, sabía que había olvidado algo. ¡Subió por la escalera de emergencia!

Yo voy en una carrera hacia allí y, efectivamente, puedo ver que la puerta se ha abierto recientemente. ¿Cómo diablos llegó pasando el sistema de alarma?, no tengo ni puta idea.

Es condenadamente espeluznante. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Leila planeando hacer esto? ¿Sería después de darse cuenta que su matrimonio no funcionó?

Lo que sea. La perra no estará entrando aquí de nuevo. Saco mi teléfono celular.

_ Welch, es Taylor. La perra estaba en medio de la escalera de incendios. Yo... ¡No sé qué mierda! ¡Debe de haber subido los 30 pisos! Sí, bueno, probablemente porque ella está jodidamente loca. Mira, quiero nuevas cerraduras para cada maldita puerta, interior y exterior y quiero terminarlo antes de mañana al mediodía. Al jefe no le importa lo que cueste consíguete a un equipo rápidamente. Ahora.

Mando a Ryan y a Reynolds a acompañarlos hasta la sala de seguridad del Fairmont. Todos hemos pasado tiempo sin dormir antes, así que no es gran cosa. Y en este momento, la adrenalina todavía está bombeando. No puedo dejar de pasar por mi mente la imagen horrible que se me reproduce como una película de terror en mi cabeza: Leila al pie de la cama junto a Ana con una pistola.

No veo que tenga otra opción. Una vez que esté encarcelada, voy a ofrecer mi renuncia. Le he quedado mal a Grey. Muy mal de hecho. Y no una vez, sino una y otra vez. Esta es su maldita casa. Este es el lugar que se supone que se siente seguro. Él debe ser capaz de traer a Ana aquí como un refugio de mierda. En cambio, le dejo el lugar abierto de par en par. Sí, un maldito error, pero eso es todo lo que se necesita para estar jodidamente muerto.

Y luego me siento mal ¿Se vendrá Gail conmigo?

Empujo el pensamiento a la distancia y me concentro en el trabajo.

El equipo de trabajo llega, y me voy con Sawyer a la sala de CCTV mientras superviso y me aseguro de que yo soy la única persona con un juego de llaves al final.

En algún momento de la noche, Grey me manda textos. Él quiere que toda la ropa de Ana se guarde en su closet.

El pobre bastardo. Él está actuando muy blando para ser normal. El todavía no ha descubierto que las relaciones duran más si los hombres y las mujeres tienen su propio espacio para la ropa. Quiero decir, tengo media docena de trajes, una docena de camisas blancas, dos pares de pantalones vaqueros y una media docena de camisetas. La ropa de Gail se extendería más de la mitad de Seattle si me lo permites. Juro que dos terceras partes de lo que tiene nunca lo ha usado en los cuatro años que la he conocido, pero ella no quiere tirar nada por si acaso. _De terror_.

Pero el jefe quiere que su Ana esté cerca de él. Sin una pulgada de separación. Poco a poco, van a estar más cerca. Es algo reconfortante hasta rayar en lo cursi.

Por la mañana, Escala está seguro. Todas las cerraduras se han cambiado, los códigos para los elevadores de carga y pasajeros se han reprogramado para acceder al ático. Welch llegó a contratar a un especialista para tratar de entrar. Pero no puede pasar más allá del garaje en el primer intento y en el segundo no pasa del quinto piso. ¡Mierda! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Mis ojos están tan secos de parpadear tanto, que podría echarles ginebra y ni siquiera necesita el vermut para hacer un Martini seco.

Podría enviar a Ryan y a Reynolds a revisar la embarcación del Grease, pero yo no quiero que nada más se joda. Así que tomo el Audi y conduzco hasta allá.

_ Hey, Mac. ¿Cómo te va?

_ ¡Taylor! ¡Bocón! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes que andan parados tan temprano? ¿Qué te trae el día de hoy?

Te juro que sólo lo hace sólo para molestarme. ¿Qué lenguaje de mierda está hablando?

_ ¿Algún problema por aquí?

_ ¡Fer fuhsake! ¡Catch yerself on ya fuggen goat ye! (¡Agarren a su cabra suelta!)

_ ¡Oh, vamos, hombre! Tú sabes que yo no hablo irlandés. ¿Qué coño tienen que ver las cabras con esto?

_ ¡Ustedes son unos tontos Taylor!

_ Sí, sí. ¿Has tenido algún avistamiento de Leila Williams?

_ ¡Hombre, ella es una niña de mierda, no le des más vueltas!

Creo que es en serio esta vez porque se ve realmente molesto.

_ Así que... ¿estamos bien aquí, Mac?

_ Todo perfecto.

Hay una cosa útil que he aprendido de Mac en los dos años que le conozco: tiene más palabras cuando se emborracha que todo el maldito grupo de Marines de . Un breve ejemplo podrían ser: apaleado, bombardeado, destruido, humeante, azotado, trastornado, sacudido, y mi favorito personal, ensangrentado, que siempre me hace pensar en TinTin por alguna razón.

También me he enterado de que Mac es un tipo sólido.

_ Mira, no pierdas el tiempo si ves a la mujer Williams. Avísame por radio. Está armada, Mac.

_ Sí, no soy tonto Taylor.

_ Sí, bueno, Grey vendrá esta tarde y trae a su novia con él.

Mac se ve sorprendido y casi tropieza con sus propios dientes.

_ ¿Qué Grey qué?

_ Sí, es toda la verdad. Y ella realmente le importa. Su nombre es Ana, por lo que tienes que estar pendiente de ella. _¿Capiche?_

_ Sí, bocón, como _janine ma_ propio.

_ Habla Inglés o traeré a Mía Grey aquí.

Él sonríe y alza las manos en posición de derrota.

Mía Grey, sí mi arma de sigilo. Funciona siempre. Hmm, quizás no tan sigilosa pero mete un maldito miedo.

El acento irlandés de Mac está tan marcado que a veces pienso que sería más fácil comunicarme con él a través de una paloma mensajera. Pero Mac es un buen tipo. También es ex-Royal irlandés, que es uno de los mayores regimientos del ejército británico. No le gusta hablar mucho sobre ello. Puedo adivinar por qué.

Y más tranquilizado, conduzco de regreso a Escala. Y entonces la única cosa buena en mi vida entra por la puerta.

_ Hola, Jason.

No hay palabras para lo que siento cuando la miro. Yo doy unas cuantas zancadas más y la tomo en mis brazos. Ella se ríe en voz baja.

_ ¡Supongo que estás contento de verme!

_ Oh, cariño, no tienes ni idea.

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué mandaste por mensaje de texto un nuevo código de acceso para el ático?

Suspiro. Yo realmente no quiero hablar de esto, pero debo decirle a Gail la verdad.

_ Leila. Se metió en la casa anoche. Grey llevó a Ana a un hotel, pero ha sido jodidamente difícil...

_ ¡Oh, Jason! ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué si estoy bien? Dios, me encanta esta mujer.

_ Sí, cariño. Todo está bien ahora.

_ Entonces, ¿dónde está el Sr. Grey y Ana?

_ La está llevando a navegar.

Gail sonríe.

_Oh, él realmente la ama, ¿no es cierto, Jason? Es tan maravilloso. Casi había renunciado a la esperanza. Cuéntame todo sobre la fiesta. ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Cómo se veía ella?

_ No es tan bonita como tú, cariño.

_ ¡Puedes ser muy dulce! Pero yo quiero saber todo.

_ Ella se veía bien. Nos fue bien. La mierda golpeó el ventilador cuando regresamos.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Qué se puso? ¿Se puso el vestido azul medianoche o el de color plata? ¿Cómo tenía el cabello? ¿Cómo lo viste a él? ¿Se veía enamorado?

¿Qué pasa con las mujeres? ¿A quién le importa? Llevaba ropa, por el amor de Dios.

Y yo mejor no digo lo que estoy pensando. Debo reflexionar bien lo que voy a decir antes de que en verdad diga como la vi anoche. Esa es… ¡mierda! la voz de la experiencia o tal vez… una mierda de experiencia.

_ El de plata. Ella se veía bien. El jefe estaba feliz. Él pagó $100.000 en una subasta por bailar con ella.

_ ¡Oh Dios mío! Bueno, eso es un montón de dinero... claro, obviamente no iba a dejar a nadie bailar con ella.

_ Sí, Flynn trató de hacer una oferta por Ana, pero lo abandonó cuando los ceros comenzaron a acumularse.

Gail se ríe.

_ ¡Apuesto!

_ La mujer Lincoln estuvo allí tratando de joder las cosas para del jefe.

Gail tensa la cara con ira.

_ ¡Dime! ¿Qué hizo?

_ Ella esperó hasta que Ana estuviera sola…

_ ¡Oh, no!

_ Y yo no sé lo que Ana le dijo, pero yo diría que la pequeña Señorita Steele es de hierro. Prácticamente le dijo que se quedara fuera de ellos, se burló de ella en su cara. ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Lincoln!

Una sonrisa de puro deleite en el rostro de Gail es casi cegadora.

_ Bien por ella. ¡No soporto a esa pu… mujer!

_ Gail, cariño, ¿te estoy contagiando con mi mala lengua? Porque si es así, hay otras partes en la podría contagiarte…

_ ¡Mmm! Ahora eso suena maravilloso…

_ ¡Sí, nena!

_ Si yo no tuviera que cocinar la cena para el Sr. Grey y Ana. Pero mantén ese pensamiento, Jason.

_ No es todo lo que estoy manteniendo, nena.

_ Evidentemente, Jason. Me dice mirando hacia mi entrepierna.

Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero la evidencia ciertamente se la mostraré en un rato.

_ Es una cita cariño… le digo.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

El jefe ha regresado. He estado viendo por la cámara que está entrando al estacionamiento.

_ Sawyer, Grey está de vuelta.

_ Está bien, T, voy a ir a cubrir el garaje.

Ha sido bueno tener a Lucas aquí durante los últimos días. Puedo confiar en él. Él sabe lo que está haciendo y sé que él cuida mi espalda. A pesar de que ha sido extraño verlo compartir los cuartos del personal conmigo y Gail y se ha comido _tooodas_ las malditas galletas de almendra. Pero me di cuenta de algo: Escala es mi casa. Me he acostumbrado tanto a pensar en esto como un trabajo, que no me había dado cuenta del cambio. O tal vez no es tanto Escala sino el hecho de que Gail está aquí. Gail es mi hogar.

Por otro lado, tal vez es sólo la alegría de ver al maldito Grey irradiando desde que Ana entró en su vida. Ahora que sabe lo que estaría perdiendo si se va. Y si Gail se iría… yo realmente ¡joder! no quiero pensar en eso, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que recordar que esto es un trabajo... y si sigo jodiéndolo, me van a despedir. Y entonces me recuerdo a mí mismo que iba a renunciar de todos modos. Dejé que la perra Williams entrara en casa de Grey. No sólo una vez, sino una y otra vez. Lo que demuestra mi punto de mierda: me he vuelto blando. He dejado que las cosas resbalen. Joder, si algo le hubiera pasado a Gail o a Ana... No, eso no está bien. Si algo le sucede a las dos, van a ser dos con pesadillas durante meses. _Sobre mi cadáver de mierda._

Al menos Williams no puede volver a Escala. Estoy seguro de eso. A menos, claro que Grey la invite y eso no va a suceder. En este momento, le gustaría a él colgarla por su... um... de una manera totalmente no-sexual, quiero decir.

Tengo que renunciar. Pero, ¿Gail vendrá conmigo?

Me dirijo hacia el ascensor y espero, listo para cumplir con Grey y Ana. Se abren las puertas del ascensor y me consigo con un espectáculo realmente privado. Ellos están besándose como si el fin del mundo fue anunciado.

Doy un paso atrás, fuera de la línea de sus ojos, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que Ana me vio.

Todavía no me acostumbro ver al jefe perder el control de esa manera. Lo he visto irradiando furia al rojo vivo hasta el punto de considerar que Barney llevaba una manta a prueba de fuego a las reuniones, pero siempre hay algo casi calculado fuera de él, como si supiera exactamente qué efecto tiene sobre su personal. Y lo hace muy a menudo. Su helada ira era más aterradora que un tiburón, con la capacidad de atinar en la debilidad de cualquiera. Conmigo no es así desde luego, porque hasta solo la semana pasada, yo nunca la había cagado tan mal.

Otro momento que me permite ver cualquier otra emoción de Grey es cuando toca su maldito piano, esa música triste, miserable, desgarradora… y cuando está dormido, nadie puede salir a matar a esos demonios.

_ Buenas noches, Taylor.

_ Señor Grey, Señorita Steele.

Y entonces Ana viene hacia mí.

_ Ayer fui la señora Taylor.

Puedo sentir que mis mejillas se calientan. ¡Wow! ¿Es eso lo que el rubor hace sentir? yo no me había ruborizado en cuatro años.

_ Eso suena bien, Señorita Steele.

_ Yo pensé lo mismo, responde ella, sin dejar de sonreír alegremente.

Veo los dedos del jefe apretar sobre ella con un abrazo de la muerte. Parece como si quisiera arrancarse los brazos y utilizarlos para golpearme en la cabeza. Esa una reacción muy suave para él especialmente en cuando a Ana se refiere.

_ Si ustedes dos han terminado. Me gustaría un reporte detallado, me escupe.

Sí, muy suave. ¿Jodido no?

Ana me hace un gesto con la boca "lo siento" me dice, mientras Grey se marcha a su calabozo… perdón a su dormitorio.

_ Voy a estar con usted a la brevedad, le gruño a Grey. Lo que realmente quiero decir "Estoy jodidamente despedido".

Bueno. Sea lo que sea.

Casi estoy sorprendido de que no ha meado las paredes para marcar su territorio. Tal vez eso lo hará más adelante. Pero si trata de mear mis zapatos, me voy de aquí.

_ Primero quiero hablar con la Señorita Steele.

La miro con cierta simpatía. Parece que le va a leer la cartilla primero que a mí. Al menos va a decirle para qué estoy contratado. Pero no importa lo que piense Grey, ella es la que está en la parte superior de esta relación.

Me voy y lo espero en la oficina. Sawyer sigue patrullando, lo puedo ver en las cámaras de CCTV. Él está mirando los coches que pertenecen a otros residentes en la Escala.

Grey avanza hacia la oficina, sin dejar de mirar enojado. ¿Sí? Bueno, no eres el único compañero, así que no me heches mierda.

Doblo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y espero a que suelte su diatriba. Pero no, en lugar de eso me mira apreciativamente.

_ Infórmame Taylor, dice, casi con suavidad.

Por Dios. ¿Follaron ya?

_ Todas las cerraduras y códigos de acceso han sido cambiados, hemos completado una búsqueda de punta a punta de las áreas de vivienda, garaje y a las afueras de Escala, yo personalmente he comprobado el apartamento de la Señorita Steele y CCTV de las calles circundantes. No hemos encontrado nada, señor, pero Williams no va a entrar aquí de nuevo.

Él asiente con la cabeza, mirando distraído.

_ La ropa de la Señorita Steele y sus pertenencias se han trasladado a su habitación, señor. He dejado a Sawyer en servicios 24/7 en una base de semana de trabajo y una semana libre, Ryan y Reynolds están de guardia con Welch.

_ ¿La señora Jones regresó de la casa de su hermana?

_ Sí, señor, pero está fuera en este momento. Sawyer está mirando los vehículos de los otros residentes en el garaje. Señor, es sin duda un punto débil, cualquiera pudiera entrar y no sabremos si es o no de fiar. Pero como ya le dije para subir hasta aquí, se han cambiado los códigos y hay alarmas colocadas en todos los accesos. _Incluyendo la puta escalera de incendios. _

Me encojo de hombros. Al menos la burbuja de Ana está protegida.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo y sé que él todavía está preocupado. _¡Yeah! únete al club._

_ Gracias, Taylor.

Y él se va.

¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No voy ser a despedido? ¿Sin celos desenfrenados? ¿No me va a gritar hasta que mis oídos se derritan? El jefe se está poniendo blando. Ya casi extraño los viejos días.

Vuelvo al estudio de las cámaras de vigilancia. Sawyer está usando el espejo de búsqueda bajo el vehículo. No estoy diciendo que la mujer Williams es capaz de plantar un coche bomba, pero no le voy a dar la oportunidad de mierda tampoco.

Me sorprende cuando oigo la voz del jefe detrás de mí otra vez.

_ Hola, Taylor. Sólo estoy dando a Anastasia una gira por el apartamento.

Asiento con la cabeza educadamente pero ahora mismo estoy decidido a hacer algo un poco ilegal, así que no respondo. En este preciso momento, Sawyer está fijando rastreadores de GPS para todos los coches de los residentes en Escala. Quiero saber dónde mierda está todo el mundo que vive en este edificio, de día y de noche. Quiero saber cada vez que alguien entra en el puto garaje que no sea un vehículo registrado. Sí, lo sé, la infracción de las libertades civiles y todo eso… pero si mantiene a Ana y al jefe seguros, entonces me importa un culo de rata. Así que me demanden. Pero definitivamente no es algo que voy a estar diciéndole a Grey.

El lunes pasa tranquilamente, al menos para mí. Llevo al jefe a su trabajo en EMPRESAS GREY, reiterando mis instrucciones al personal de seguridad, que no quiero a ningún cabrón, que no sea el jefe, entrar a su oficina o incluso a su piso. Están jodidamente claros, pero vale la pena volverlo a repetir. Me voy a poner un tatuaje en la frente de mierda si tengo que hacerlo y luego darles espejos para que miren sus espaldas.

Vuelvo a Escala para llevar a Ana a su trabajo. Ella obviamente, sigue preocupada por el comentario de "señora Taylor" ¿Pero saben qué? Esa chica me ha hecho un favor. Y por eso…

Yo todavía estaba comprobando imágenes de vigilancia cuando Gail regresa de visitar a su amiga Janice.

_ Jason, ¿Ya comiste?

_ No, nena. Pensé en esperar por ti. Y he estado revisando las cintas de CCTV con Lucas.

_ Bueno, deberías comer. ¿Dónde está Lucas?

_ Terminando en el garaje. Él va a subir pronto.

_ Supongo que el señor y la Señorita Steele ya están de vuelta. ¿Cómo les fue en el velero?

_ La llevé a ella como pez en el agua, me dijo Mac. Creo que eso fue lo que dijo. A pesar de que podría haber estado diciendo algo sobre el doctor Watson... que es un poco difícil de decir.

Ella se ríe suavemente, luego mira serio.

_ Y ¿Ana está bien, después de todo lo que pasó?

Suspiré.

_ Supongo, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, no se preocupa mucho, es realmente difícil saber lo que está pensando. Un poco como tú, nena. Pero ella me dijo que le gustó registrarse en el Olympia como la Señora Taylor.

_ ¿Sí? ¿En verdad lo hizo?

Y allí estaba: una pizca de celos. Nunca, nunca le he dado a Gail el menor motivo para sentir celos. Yo no le he ocultado nada a ella. Sabe que fui un poco loco cuando Lucy y yo nos divorciamos. Me emborraché mucho. Dormí con un montón de mujeres, algunas de ellas ni siquiera supe sus nombres. Yo no quiero fingir con ella. Pero también sabe que ni siquiera he mirado a otra mujer desde que la conocí y yo no quiero hacerlo.

_ A ti… te gusta Ana, ¿no?, Dijo, en voz baja. Bueno, no me sorprende, ella es muy bonita y dulce... y joven...

Pero yo no podía escuchar más.

_ Gail, no sigas. Por favor, nena. Sí, me gusta Ana. Pero no por ese camino. Pienso en ella de la misma manera en que pienso en Sophie. Yo sólo quiero que ella esté bien, y quiero que el jefe no lo arruine con ella. Pero tú eres mi mujer, nena. Caray, yo te haría la señora Taylor de un tiro, ya lo sabes. No hay nadie más que quiera, Gail. Te amo, por el amor de Dios.

_ Sí, lo sé.

_ Yo... yo lo voy a pensar, Jason.

_ ¡Mierda! ¿Lo harás?

Ella se echó a reír.

_ Sí, sólo lo voy a pensar ¿de acuerdo?

_ Muy bien, cariño.

Así que al día siguiente, cuando llevé a Ana a trabajar, me sorprendió que me pidiera disculpas.

_ Lo siento por lo de ayer y mis comentarios inapropiados. Espero que no te haya metido en problemas.

Frunzo el ceño y la miro por el espejo retrovisor, y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que está tratando de decirme. El jefe tiene que haberle dicho que deje de hablarme de esa manera. La verdad es que es jodidamente divertido cuando pienso en ello.

Yo trato de tranquilizarla.

_ Señorita Steele, estoy rara vez en problemas.

_ Me alegro de oír eso, Taylor, dice ella con dulzura, pero en realidad se ve un poco molesta.

Y a lo largo del día la presión del jefe, sube y baja en varias ocasiones. Prueba de fuego para él. Parece que Ana quiere ir a alguna conferencia que implique una noche con su jefe "bolas sucias". Pero estoy con Grey en este caso, sobre mi cadáver de mierda.

La tensión en el coche está a la altura de las conversaciones del Camp David, excepto que yo no creo que allí resuelvan las cosas con sexo. Aunque tal vez cuando Clinton iba... y Kennedy. Y me pregunto si ellos resolvían los problemas en los ascensores.

Podría haber subido desde el sótano por las escaleras, en el mismo tiempo que les tomó al jefe y a Ana llegar al ático subiendo por el ascensor expreso. ¡Por Dios consigan una habitación de mierda!

Oh, sí, el jefe tiene una sala de mierda para tirar. Una habitación para follar. Por Dios, ¿hay alguna habitación donde no haya cogido? Y de repente yo realmente, realmente no quiero saber si ha utilizado alguna vez los cuartos del personal mientras hemos estado fuera. Yo no lo creo, quiero decir... eso sería tan malo.

Sí, y el jefe es un hombre recto, envainado todo el tiempo. Oh mierda. Necesito terapia. Que bueno que tengo el número de Flynn en marcación rápida.

Y entonces me pregunto si alguna vez Flynn siente que él necesita terapia. Tal vez tenga una especie de jerarquía para atender a sus pacientes, desde el más jodido hasta el que menos jode. Y después que atiende a los pacientes jodidos se va un fin de semana a la Clínica Betty Ford. O tal vez son enviados a las clínicas de aislamiento cuando se vuelven locos, una especie de isla Ántrax para psiquiatras. Me pregunto cuántos de los médicos del jefe ya están allí.

Y al igual que la noche parece descender en una tranquilidad agradable e inusual, veo a la reina de los tiburones entrar por el garaje en su coche. Sawyer me da la alarma.

_ T, una señora Lincoln quiere ver al señor Grey. Ella no tiene una cita.

Puedo oír la voz de la arpía en el fondo porque no le han dado el nuevo código de acceso al Penthouse.

_ Lo voy a marcar, Lucas. Dale a subir.

Al jefe realmente no le va a gustar esto.

Odio hacerle esto. Él tiene sus brazos alrededor de Ana, y puedo ver que ella lo calma o lo tranquiliza a él acerca de algo y luego se besan.

Me siento como un cretino de mierda. Me aclaro la garganta y la cabeza del jefe voltea a verme. Parece enojado. Demonios, yo estaría molesto si me interrumpieran así. Pero es el precio que paga por ser rico, por necesitar a alguien como yo. Sí, entiendo totalmente.

_ ¿Sí?

_ La señora Lincoln está subiendo, señor.

_ ¿Qué?

Todo lo que puedo hacer es encogerme de hombros. _Tu mierda, jefe. En tus manos._

_ Bueno, esto debería ser interesante, murmura.

Ana se ve realmente enojada. El jefe tiene razón: esto va a ser interesante.

_ Buenas noches, Taylor.

_ Buenas noches, señora Lincoln.

_ Siempre tan formal, Taylor.

_Sí, porque yo prefiero besar a un sapo francés que pasar tiempo con usted señora. _

Y realmente me gusta mucho poder disfrutar viendo la cara de sorpresa de la reptil cuando ve a Ana con una mirada desafiante. ¡Esa es mi niña!

Y los dejo solos, porque no importa lo mucho que me importe Ana, yo no soy su padre. Si lo fuera, estaría jodidamente orgulloso de ella.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la oficina y Sawyer me llama.

_ T, el Saab de la Señorita Steele ha sido entregado. Voy a buscar el GPS configurado para ello.

_ Muy bueno, Lucas. Gracias.

La perra Lincoln se queda durante aproximadamente media hora, antes de tener el placer extremo de escoltarla a salir a través del ascensor. Aunque, patear su culo huesudo por el balcón sería más gratificante. Ella probablemente ha venido a la casa para remover su caldero.

Cuando el jefe pasa por su despacho, se ve cansado y enojado. Y, sin embargo, él aún no se da cuenta que el troll de Lincoln se alimenta de sus sentimientos negativos. siempre termina irritado cuando él la ha visto. Que jodido, un hombre inteligente puede ser realmente estúpido. Pero he visto un cambio en él desde que Ana llegó. Ya sea que lo sepa o no, tiene menos paciencia con la bruja. Ella se hace presente, por lo que ella se aferra con todas las brillantes garras que tiene.

_ Señor, el Saab de la Señorita Steele ha llegado. Sawyer está colocando el GPS ahora.

_ Mierda por fin alguna buena noticia, murmura. Gracias, Taylor.

A medida que el jefe se dirige a su estudio, decido que ya he visto mucho la CCTV y no puedo soportar más. Me aflojo mi corbata y me voy a encontrar con Gail.

_ ¿Se ha ido la mujer? Dice, con fuerza.

_ Sí, se montó en su escoba y desapareció en una nube de azufre.

_ No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo, Jason. Sigo pensando que ella te convertirá en un sapo.

_ No me importa si lo hace, bebé, tu sólo tendrías que besarme para convertirme de nuevo.

_ Hmm, bueno, es cierto, yo besé a muchos sapos antes de conocerte, Jason.

_ ¿Muchos? _Esa mierda me cabrea_.

Ella sólo sonríe. ¿Coq au vin?

Joder, me encanta cuando habla francés.

En algún momento de la noche, me despierto. Siento a Gail moviéndose nerviosamente a mi lado.

_ Está tocando el piano. El pobre señor Grey. Es esa mujer. Ella siempre le molesta cuando viene aquí.

_ No te preocupes, nena. Yo no creo que sea por mucho tiempo.

Se da la vuelta y mira hacia mí, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_ Porque tarde o temprano, el jefe tendrá que elegir: o ella o Ana. Y va a elegir a Ana.

_ Espero que tengas razón, Jason. De verdad.

No estoy preocupado porque sé que en el fondo el jefe ya ha elegido, lo que pasa simplemente es que él todavía no lo sabe. Yo he elegido a Gail y yo realmente espero que ella lo sepa.

El martes comienza como un día ordinario.

Estoy conduciendo, montando a Sawyer conmigo como una escopeta. Grey está en la parte de atrás y pasamos a segundo plano cuando Ana está bromeando con él. Y ella se las ha arreglado para no dejar que Sawyer esté muy cerca de ella. _Menos mal que no sabe acerca de la vigilancia que tenemos en el baño de señoras en SIP. Es una broma. _

Y el día comienza muy bien porque he oído al jefe decirle a Ana que la perra está _en el pasado_. Me gustaría hacer vítores, pero eso sería poco profesional. Sinceramente ridículo. Y a Sawyer le daría un infarto.

Dejamos a Sawyer y a Ana, y llevo al jefe a EMPRESAS GREY. Hago todos los controles habituales y me pongo al día con Welch. Aún no hay señales de la mujer Williams. Parece que se ha ido, pero ella no ha comprado un billete de avión o de tren, ella no ha utilizado su tarjeta de crédito o un cajero automático. Alguien la está protegiendo. Y eso me preocupa. Mucho.

Hago otro barrido del apartamento de Ana. Me molesta un poco porque ella no sabe que estoy haciendo esto. Si lo supiera, se daría cuenta de lo que está pasando y estas son cosas de las que simplemente ella no debe saber. La entendería, es un mundo que nunca pensó que sería parte de su vida. Bueno no es un mundo que no es parte de la vida de la mayoría de la gente, sólo de los jodidos ricos.

A las 17:45, tengo el coche en frente esperando a Grey. Hay corazones rotos, sangrando en EMPRESAS GREY, cuando se corre la voz de que el jefe está fuera del mercado. Muchas mujeres y algunos hombres están devastados al saber que él tiene una novia real en vivo. Andrea me dijo que teníamos que buscar un terapeuta para el duelo. Creo que estaba bromeando, pero no estoy seguro. Olivia no ha sido vista desde que se corrió la voz, está de reposo. "Alergias" es la razón oficial.

A las 18:00 estamos fuera de SIP. Sawyer ya se fue a recoger algo de ropa limpia de su propio apartamento y comprobar su correo. Él va a estar viviendo en Escala por las próximas semanas. Ya se lo he advertido acerca de Gail, de una manera totalmente profesional. _Pon un ojo fuera de lugar y vas a salir disparado como una bola de billar_. Así le dije a Sawyer. Ya saben, un enfoque razonable y mesurado.

El jefe está sonriendo como un tonto. Y así es Ana. Dios, que es buena para ver. Me dan ganas de hacer mi baile feliz, que se parece mucho a mí. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Yo conduzco a casa de Ana y escucho al jefe mientras habla con Ros acerca de un problema con el envío de Filipinas.

Le abro la puerta a Ana y ella salta a ir a ver a su amigo Ethan que está esperándola en el piso. Estoy un poco sorprendido de que el jefe está dejando que se quede a solas con otro hombre, aunque sea por unos pocos segundos. Tal vez hay esperanza para el bastardo retorcido todavía.

Parece una palabra graciosa "esperanza". Es tan pequeña e insignificante, pero no lo es. La esperanza mantiene a un hombre vivo y estoy hablando con la voz de la experiencia.

Me siento de nuevo en el coche, escuchando un poco la conversación entre Grey y Ros. Miro hacia la puerta del edificio de apartamentos de Ana, pero no hay rastro de ella.

Grey apaga su celular y empieza a verse irritado.

Entonces, lo vemos al mismo tiempo: el chico Kavanagh viene paseándose por la calle, llevando una pesada bolsa de viaje, y girando un juego de llaves en su dedo. ¿Quién le abrió la puerta a Ana?

Mi corazón se congela como si un río gélido corriera a través de mí. Alguien está con Ana en el apartamento. Y sé, sé quien es.

Yo salto del coche en el mismo momento que Grey. El chico Kavanagh mira hacia arriba y empieza a tomar una postura defensiva, luego reconoce a Grey y lo mira confundido.

Yo le arrebato las llaves de las manos y saco mi pistola.

_ Espera aquí, le gruño.

El jefe se ha vuelto blanco pero yo subo corriendo las escaleras.

_ ¡Joder, no!

Vamos rápidamente subiendo los dos las escaleras.

_ ¡Quítese del medio señor! le digo, con urgencia.

Pero él no me escucha. Me quita las llaves y vemos la puerta abierta.

Y la vemos… Leila Williams… Con un arma…

Apuntando a Ana.

Grey levanta la mano hacia mí, diciéndome en silencio que me detenga. El rostro de Ana es sorprendentemente tranquilo, creo que ella está en shock. El jefe le hace un barrido y al comprobar que está bien, creo que quisiera apartar a Leila con sus propias manos. Sólo el hecho de que Ana está ilesa lo mantiene tranquilo.

Todos se miran el uno al otro, estoy a menos de un latido del corazón de usar mi arma. Si Leila hace un movimiento, la voy a bajar. Si toca un solo pelo de la cabeza de Ana, la voy a bajar. Si ella incluso ve en la dirección de Ana, la voy a bajar.

Oigo un susurro del jefe, "arrodíllate" y la mujer se deja caer de rodillas.

No, eso no está bien: no puede hablarle así. Ella se ve tan jodidamente destrozada. Ella está muy delgada, sus ojos son anormalmente planos e inexpresivos. He visto esa mirada antes, es cuando la mente de una persona ha visto demasiado y deja de funcionar. Se cierra para protegerse. Me doy cuenta de que sólo una parte de Leila está ahí.

Deja caer el arma y veo al jefe avanzar a recogerla, con una mueca de disgusto. Ana se ve enferma y horrorizada. Ella está mirando a Christian y a Leila juntos. Es algo que nunca debería haber visto: el jefe con una de sus sumisas. ¿Será esto motivo para romper?

_ Anastasia, ve con Taylor.

Yo enfundo mi arma y camino hacia Ana con mis brazos extendidos como si tratara de calmar a un animal salvaje.

_ Ethan ella murmura, sus pupilas negras, dilatadas por el miedo.

Dios, ella es tan fuerte. Tan jodidamente valiente. Incluso ahora, sus pensamientos se dirigen a la seguridad de su amigo.

_ Abajo, él le responde. Ella mira a Grey, como si ella no puede entender sus palabras.

_ Anastasia, dice otra vez, su voz pidiendo que se vaya.

_Por el amor de Dios, Anastasia, ¿harás lo que te digo, por una vez en tu vida y listo?

Pero ella no puede. La pobre chica está congelada por el horror y la compasión. El temor y el amor. Es jodidamente obvio, por lo menos para mí. El jefe está desesperado.

_ Taylor lleva a la Señorita Steele ahora.

_ ¿Por qué?, dice ella, su voz es apenas audible.

_ ¡Ve! le gruñe. Ve de regreso al apartamento. Necesito estar a solas con Leila.

Y entonces lo veo. Una pequeña chispa en los ojos de Leila: la esperanza.

Ana no debería estar aquí, ella no debería ver esto.

_ Señorita Steele. Ella no responde.

_ ¡Ana!

Sostengo mi mano hacia ella, pero ella no puede moverse. Ella sigue mirando a Grey y a Leila, a ellos juntos.

_ ¡Taylor!

Agarro a Ana entre mis brazos y la saco fuera de la habitación. Ella se encuentra sin fuerzas, con el rostro rígido por el horror.

_ Está bien, Ana. Está bien, murmuro en voz baja.

Un suave gemido se le escapa.

Tan pronto como llego a la planta baja, el chico Kavanagh se lanza sobre ella.

_ ¡Jesús, Ana! ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

La suelto y ella lanza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aliviada al ver que él está sano y salvo.

Mi corazón está con esta increíble niña-mujer. Ella es tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan jodidamente increíble.

Kavanagh está mirándome como si yo fuera una especie de asesino.

_ ¿Quién es este tipo?

_ ¡Oh, lo siento! Ella jadea. Este es Taylor. Trabaja con Christian. Taylor, este es Ethan, el hermano de mi compañera de cuarto.

Movemos la cabeza el uno hacia el otro y la tensión sigue irradiando en el vestíbulo. Ana le explica la situación a él, entonces vuelve sus ojos grandes hacia mí.

_ ¿El apartamento no lo habían revisado?

Se seca una lágrima y se me arruga el corazón.

_ Esta tarde.

¿Qué puedo decirle? He fracasado estrepitosamente. Le he fallado a Grey. ¿Y qué puedo hacer? pasarle un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas. Parece que la única cosa que siempre puedo hacer por ella es limpiar sus lágrimas.

_ Lo siento mucho, Ana. Ella parece tener una extraña habilidad para evadirnos.

¿Qué respuesta tan patética es esta? Es tan inútil como decirle que me bebí medio litro de vodka antes de hacer mis exámenes en SAT, con un resultado similar. La cagué.

_ Ethan y yo iremos a tomar algo rápido y luego regreso a Escala, dice en voz baja, recupera el control de sí misma con una velocidad asombrosa.

Pero al jefe realmente no le gustará. Sobre todo después de toda esta mierda.

_ El señor Grey quería que volviera al apartamento, le recuerdo con suavidad.

_ Bueno, ya sabemos dónde Leila está ahora, dice con amargura, y me siento avergonzado y disgustado conmigo mismo, sabiendo que dejé a la loca acercarse. Me estoy tirando a la seguridad. ¿Qué seguridad puede tener Ana?

_ Dile a Christian que lo veré más tarde.

Yo trato de hablarle, de decirle cuánto lo siento de nuevo, pedirle que se quede donde pueda mantener un ojo sobre ella, pero ningún sonido me sale.

Su mirada es suficiente para enjuiciarme. He fallado.

Y ella se va.

Me dirijo al piso de arriba, lleno de odio y rabia por culpa de Grey, que por ser tan jodido ha traído el peligro a la vida de Ana, pero estoy más furioso conmigo mismo.

Oigo los sonidos del agua del baño corriendo y Grey está hablando en voz baja y con calma.

_ Tú no eres así, Leila, pero yo voy a cuidar de ti. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte a sentirte mejor, está bien.

Ella no habla pero puedo oír su quejido. Ella tiene sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y está mirando al vacío.

_ ¿Puedes oírme, Leila?

Los ojos de Grey están agrandados y con preocupación. Él me ve y se ve un poco aliviado.

_ ¿Anastasia?

_ Ella está bien.

Él no tiene por qué saber que se ha ido con Kavanagh. Todavía no.

_ Llama a Flynn. Dile que se acerque hasta aquí.

_ Sí señor.

Entro a la cocina y saco mi teléfono celular.

_ Edna, es Jason Taylor. ¿Puedes decirle al Dr. Flynn que hemos encontrado Leila Williams?

_ ¿Cómo está?

_ No está bien. Ella va a necesitar hospitalización. Yo no soy médico, pero ella se ve muy fuera de sí.

_ Le diré, señor Taylor.

Le doy la dirección y me promete que Flynn estará aquí pronto.

Llamo a Gail, dándole una actualización. Ella está sorprendida. Por supuesto, ella está jodidamente sorprendida.

_ Mira, Ana va a regresar con un amigo, es el hermano de su compañera de cuarto. Ella está... simplemente cuida de ella hasta que lleguemos a casa, ¿vale, cariño?

_ Por supuesto que lo haré. Oh, Jason, es tan... ¿estás bien?

_ Estoy bien, cariño. Me tengo que ir. Pero voy a estar en casa pronto.

De mala gana, me dirijo a la habitación principal.

El jefe está persuadiendo a Leila en el baño. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación en la se puede ver que ella está muy sucia. Su pelo es lacio y grasiento y su ropa se ve como si hubiera estado durmiendo en las calles. Tal vez por eso no pudimos encontrarla.

Cuando ella no responde, el jefe le coge en sus brazos. Su gesto es casi amoroso, aunque puedo ver la tensión en su rostro. Y recuerdo un momento en que Leila era la que estaba llena de esperanza: riendo y jugando. Y ahora está realmente jodida, que curioso, pero no de mala manera. No es una mujer cruel, no como la perra Lincoln.

Y sigo viendo más bajas del choque de trenes que es la vida del jefe. Leila es la última víctima, espero, realmente tengo una jodida esperanza de que Ana sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir.

Él levanta a Leila la pone de pie, la desnuda lentamente mientras está hablando con ella todo el tiempo. Me siento como un voyeur pero me quedo por dos razones. Primero, en caso de que se vuelva violenta, y segundo para proteger al jefe de cualquier acusación que pudiera hacer en un futuro. Porque, seamos sinceros, desnudarla así, está exponiéndose de una manera muy peligrosa de mierda. Si todo llegara a un tribunal, Grey estaría completamente arruinado. Tendría que enfrentar pena de cárcel. Los hechos son los siguientes: tenía una relación sexual desviada con una mujer que luego amenaza a su novia con un arma; Leila se encuentra desnuda y angustiada y totalmente incapaz de distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. ¿Qué jurado en el mundo no lo encontraría culpable de abuso sexual como mínimo?

Su gesto es de cuidado, pero él está arriesgando todo y ni siquiera puede verlo. Su instinto es cuidar de ella. Él era su Dominante, se lo debe a ella. Pero ¿cuántas personas realmente entienden?

Y todo vuelve a la puta Elena Lincoln. Ella lo metió en este estilo de vida jodido. Pero Grey es el que ha pagado el precio. Y sigue pagando. Cristo, espero que llegue pronto Flynn.

Él la baja en la bañera y comienza a lavarle el pelo. Con cuidado, vierte tazas de agua tibia sobre su cabeza y la frota con un poco de champú de Ana. Parece tan mal joder. Durante todo el tiempo está hablando con ella, de su pintura, de música, de las canciones que le gustan. Ella murmura sin decir nada y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si ella lo oye.

De repente, ella dice:

_ ¿Qué día es hoy?

_ Es martes, Leila, dice, en voz baja.

_ ¿Por qué es martes? ¿Qué día es hoy?

_ Hoy es martes.

_ Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué es martes?

_ Vas a estar bien, Leila. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

_ Ten cuidado. Ten cuidado. Ten cuidado. ¿Qué día es hoy?

_ Martes.

_ Hmm. Mmm. Mmm.

Grey me mira sin poder hacer nada.

_ Flynn está en camino, señor, repito, inútilmente.

Él asiente y sigue bañándola.

_ ¿Puedes conseguir algo de ropa?, Dice, en un susurro. La habitación de Ana está a la derecha.

Me da escalofríos pensar que Leila va a usar ropa de Ana, pero ya que hemos llegado tan lejos, ¿qué carajo importa eso ahora?

Me siento tan jodidamente rancio revisando el armario de Ana, como un acosador espeluznante. Saco algo de ropa y espero que no sean las favoritas de Ana. Eso sería un sacrilegio. Lo siento, Ana. Realmente lo siento.

Ayudo al jefe a vestir a Leila. Me recuerda cuando vestía a Sophie de niña, tratando de meter los brazos y las piernas en los agujeros que todos parecen estar en el lugar equivocado.

Pero Leila no es una niña: ella es una mujer madura. Una mujer destrozada.

La puerta de la entrada suena. El jefe y yo saltamos al mismo tiempo de un susto, pero Leila no reacciona incluso. Ella está en otro lugar, completamente separada de su mente, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si alguna vez va a encontrar su camino de regreso.

Bajo y le abro la puerta y es Flynn. Él viene con una mujer que lo acompaña en bata azul pálida.

_ Hola, Jason. Esta es la enfermera Wroska.

Nos damos la mano brevemente.

_ Están en el primer piso.

_ ¿Cómo está?

_ Perdida.

_ ¿Cómo está Christian?

Me encojo de hombros.

_ Haciéndole frente.

_ ¿Y Ana?

_ Quedó impactada. Ahora está con un amigo.

_ Ya veo.

Caminamos y vemos al jefe que está llevando a Leila al sofá.

Flynn sonríe de una manera amistosa.

_ Hola, Leila. Soy John. Soy un amigo de Christian. Yo te voy a ayudar.

_ Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. ¿Qué día es hoy?

_ Es martes y es un nuevo día para ti, Leila. ¿Te gusta el martes?

_ Mmm. ¿Martes? ¿No es viernes todavía? Lo veo como un viernes. Veo principalmente que es un viernes.

Flynn y el jefe intercambian miradas. Grey se ve torturado. Se debe sentir como una mierda.

_ Leila, yo te voy a dar algo que te hará sentir un poco de sueño. Te ayudará a dormir.

_ Mmm. Mmm. ¿Es viernes?

Flynn saca una jeringuilla de su bolso y la desliza en su brazo.

Y de repente ella vuelve sus ojos hacia el jefe y se ríe.

_ Te amo, ella dice. Mi ángel oscuro.

Grey parece estar completamente sorprendido.

Todos estamos aliviados cuando el medicamento comienza a actuar y cierra los ojos. Ella sigue sonriendo.

_ La voy a llevar, dice el jefe con voz ahogada.

La envuelve en una manta y la levanta con cuidado, con amor, luego la lleva a la ambulancia, una camioneta grande con ventanas oscuras. El jefe se preocupa todavía por ser discreto. ¿O tal vez se preocupa Flynn?

Flynn y la enfermera suben con ellos y yo los sigo en la camioneta.

Me preguntó dónde está Ana.

Dios, Ana, lo siento mucho.

El hospital es una pesadilla de lo tranquilo que se ve. Lo siento pero parece una planta de tratamiento. Pasamos un vasto césped verde hasta llegar a un edifico blanco. No es un lugar estatal para locos, es lo mejor que el dinero puede pagar. Por supuesto. Usted puede estar jodido pero con comodidad. Incluso el personal actúa como si estuvieran bajo los efectos de un antipsicótico. Con calma. Todo en calma. Jodidamente en calma.

Los pelos de la nuca se me paran con escalofríos, estoy incómodo y no puedo esperar salir de esta mierda. Por la expresión del rostro de Grey, parece que siente lo mismo. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo mandaron a un lugar como este cuando era niño. Droga para dormir, droga para que despierte, droga para olvidar. Es escalofriante lo que puede pasar la gente. Uno puede perder su trabajo, perder su casa, perder cualquier cosa y sigues siendo tú, pero si pierdes tu mente… ¿qué queda?

Flynn pone una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro del jefe.

_ Tienes que irte ahora, Christian. Me aseguraré de que Leila se instale con comodidad. Ella tendrá la ayuda que necesita aquí. No hay nada más que puedas hacer.

_ No, yo me quedo, John. Parece más tranquila cuando estoy aquí.

_ Christian, ahora mismo Leila está medicada y está durmiendo. Ella va a ser observada y evaluada. Ella está agotada. Déjala dormir y voy a volver a verla por la mañana. Y te pido firmemente, que no hagas el intento de venir a verla. Déjame hablar con ella primero.

_ No, yo debería quedarme. Yo...

_ Christian, no es aquí dónde debes estar. Ana te necesita ahora.

Los ojos del jefe se abren de golpe y él pasa sus manos por el pelo.

_ ¡Mierda Ana!

Se vuelve para mirarme.

_ ¿Dónde está Ana?

_ Ella dijo que iba a tomar una copa y luego volvía a Escala, señor.

Se ve aliviado y coge su teléfono celular.

_ Señor, dejó su cartera y celular en el auto. Debemos volver ahora, señor.

_ ¡Sí joder, sí! Se ve completamente desconcertado, entonces lucha para recuperarse. Gracias, Taylor. John, ¿me llamas mañana?

_ Por supuesto, Christian. Hablaremos pronto.

El jefe se mete en el coche y conduzco todo el maldito camino rápido, de regreso a Escala.

Pero cuando llegamos allí, Gail está esperando ansiosamente en el hall de entrada.

_ ¿Dónde está la Señorita Steele? dice Grey, buscándola, con sus ojos desesperados.

_ Lo siento, señor Grey. Ella no ha vuelto a casa todavía.

¡Oh no Ana! ¿Dónde diablos está?


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO2 8**

**Una proposición indecente**

El jefe está al borde de la perdición y yo voy detrás de él.

Ana se ha ido sin permiso, vista por última vez en dirección norte con el chico Kavanagh. Ella dejó su celular y su bolso y todavía tengo las llaves de su apartamento. Pero eso no quiere decir que es imposible de encontrar, no para mí.

_ Señor, ¿tiene el número de teléfono del móvil de Kavanagh?

Él se voltea y me mira fijamente y puedo ver que la pregunta penetra lentamente a través de su miedo de que Ana se haya ido, que ella finalmente lo abandonó.

_ No, pero él la llamó por teléfono por lo que el número aún debe estar gravado en su celular.

Vamos por su teléfono al mismo tiempo, pero dejé que el jefe lo agarre primero. Reconozco que tiene que hacer algo. Él se desplaza a través de sus llamadas y luego marca. Después de un segundo deja caer el teléfono sobre la mesa.

_ ¡Mierda! Su celular está apagado, dice con amargura.

Irritante, pero no es un problema, estoy un poco como el propio jefe.

_ Voy a buscar a Welch para que trate de rastrearlo pero va a tomar un tiempo organizarse, le digo.

_ Vete a la mierda, ¡sí! Hazlo como tú principal prioridad.

Como si es necesario que me lo diga.

Es un mito que no se puede seguir a alguien si su celular está apagado. Habría que quitar la maldita batería para que eso sea así. Algunos secuestrados han sido localizados a través de su celular aún apagados. De hecho, es un mandato federal que los celulares puedan convertirse en GPS capaz de que los operadores del 911 logren localizar las llamadas de emergencia.

Sí, y apuesto a que el tipo que te vendió el celular no te dijo eso. Las compañías de telefonía celular te pueden encontrar en cualquier momento que deseen.

Welch solo lo que tiene que hacer es enviar una señal al celular de Kavanagh, algo así como toque de eco-localización. Entonces tendremos la longitud y latitud con una precisión de unos pocos metros. Por supuesto que se necesita el tipo de interfaz de software que no es barato, pero Welch lo tiene. Sólo le llevará un tiempo. Sí, y es un poco ilegal, sin autorización especial de documentación, o una orden judicial. Bueno, todo esto es muy ilegal. No es que me importe un carajo. Supongo que por eso me echaron de los Boy Scouts. O podría haber sido debido a esa cosa con las Chicas Scouts.

A pesar de saber que vamos a localizar a Ana en una hora, la energía del jefe maníaco es irritantemente severa ¡mierda!

Me siento aliviado de seguir las instrucciones de Welch y meto la cabeza en un bar justo enfrente del apartamento de Ana. Pero entonces la veo con Kavanagh y ella está dando vueltas alrededor como Bambi en patines. Decido no interceptar, sólo asegurarme de que está a salvo.

Veo que se arrastran de nuevo a Escala y yo discretamente los adelanto, para llegar unos minutos antes que ellos.

Llamo a Grey para darle la noticia de que ella está en camino de vuelta, y permanezco en línea antes de colarme al apartamento y me escondo detrás de las plantas de una maceta. Bueno como si fuera Grey, ¡yeap! Formado para el acoso y el espionaje.

Oigo que las puertas del ascensor se abren y me acomodo de manera que pueda intervenir en caso de que el jefe supersónico golpee en los primeros segundos. Justo en ese momento Ana tropieza en la habitación principal con síntomas de estar medio ebria.

Doy un suspiro de alivio con la esperanza de que el jefe no vaya a lanzar el celular contra la pared. Estoy pensando en cómo detenerlo. Al teléfono no, al jefe. No viene con un manual de usuario y si así fuese, es jodido leerlo, está en vulcano.

_ ¡Ella está aquí! Gruñe a través del teléfono que ha sido el cordón umbilical unido a él desde que le dije que Ana se había ido.

Y luego dulces palabras salen de sus labios. ¡Joder!

_ ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

Nada. Nada que aprende.

_ ¿Has estado bebiendo?

Suena horrorizado. No sé por qué. Diablos, él es afortunado de que Ana no se auto medique con más frecuencia.

_ Un poco, ella le responde.

Ella está a salvo, eso es lo que importa.

Me retiro a la oficina y le doy la feliz noticia a Welch, sin modificaciones, así que puede cancelar la búsqueda. Aunque sospecho que una batalla está a punto de tener lugar en la sala principal. Realmente… realmente no quisiera estar allí.

Yo me escabullo para reencontrarme con Gail.

_ Hey, nena. Ana ya está en casa.

_ ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! El señor Grey debe haber estado fuera de sí.

_ Cariño, que nació fuera de sí y acaba de salirse más.

_ Eso no es justo, Jason. Ya sabes lo mucho que se preocupa por Ana.

_ Lo sé, pero a veces no estoy seguro de que lo que él le dice a ella sea lo correcto. Y después de lo que ha pasado esta noche...

Gail suspira.

_ Tienes razón en eso. Oh cielos.

Me dirijo a la nevera y doy caza a una cerveza. Definitivamente estoy sintiendo la necesidad de la automedicación después del día que he tenido, también. No quiero detenerme en contarle a Gail lo que pasó con Leila, es demasiado doloroso. Y sé que voy a tener que afrontar las consecuencias de permitir que ella haya entrado al apartamento de Ana.

_ Gail, realmente estoy jodido hoy. Muy mal.

_ Jason, hiciste todo lo posible, no es tu culpa que Leila llegó al apartamento de Ana. ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho que no hiciste? Por favor, dime.

_ ¡Debí haberla detenido!

_ Eso es lo que tú dices. A ver estoy esperando que me digas cómo. ¿Cómo se supone que tienes que saber que tenía una llave? ¿Cómo se supone que vas a ver el apartamento 24/7?

_ ¡Yo debí haber pensado en cambiar las cerraduras de mierda por lo menos!

_ Y eso simplemente habría hecho asustar a Ana y ¿quién dice que Leila no habría conseguido una copia de esa llave?

_ Yo debería haber...

Pero quiero cambiar mis palabras de enojo por un beso. Quiero que me distraiga. Quiero arrastrar mis pensamientos alterados fuera de este torrente de mierda, pero no puedo. Pongo mis manos en su cintura y tiro de ella.

_ Gail, voy a renunciar. Le diré a Grey que me voy mañana.

_ ¡Jason, no!

_ Tengo que hacerlo, bebé. Me descuidé, no advertí el peligro. Ana podría haber sido herida, peor que eso, pudo haber sido asesinada. Se supone que debo ser la seguridad de mierda. ¿Qué tan seguro ha estado Grey? ¿Qué tan seguro ha estado Ana? La cagué. Yo sólo quiero saber si... ¿quieres venirte conmigo? Joder, no me gusta esto nena, pero tú eres mi vida, no me puedo ir sin ti.

_ ¡Oh, Jason! Por favor, no hagas eso, eres un buen hombre, un gran hombre, y el señor Grey no va a encontrar a nadie tan leal como tú. Pero tú eres un ser humano, no eres una maldita máquina y sólo eres un hombre. Simplemente no puedes estar en todas partes las 24 horas del día. Welch tuvo más de una docena de personas que trabajaron para encontrar a Leila, no pudieron encontrarla con todos sus recursos. ¿Cómo se supone que debes hacer algo diferente? Querido hiciste todo lo que pudiste. El Sr. Grey y Ana lo saben. Tú no puedes dejarlos ahora que más te necesitan. Más que nunca. Yo te necesito.

Niego con la cabeza. Sus palabras tienen la intención de calmarme, lo sé, pero ella no entiende. No me puedo quedar.

_ Me tengo que ir, Gail. Estoy demasiado lejos, para él, para ella, para los dos. He pensado las cosas, una y otra vez. No sé, tal vez necesito un cambio de mierda. Lejos de toda esta locura.

Ella sostiene su mano en mi mejilla y mi cabeza se hunde en el cuello cálido y suave.

_ ¡Jason Taylor testarudo! ¡No te atrevas a renunciar a mí ahora! Y ella me da una palmada en el pecho duro.

¡Vete a la mierda, eso ha dolido!

Doy un paso atrás y me froto los ojos con cansancio.

_ No voy a renunciar a ti, nena. Tú eres la única cosa buena que tengo a mi favor. Pero no puedo hacer esto más. Muevo mi mano alrededor, indicándole el departamento, Grey, todo esto.

_ Tú eres un cobarde.

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios, Gail! ¡No me estás escuchando! ¡No puedo seguir con esto!

_ ¿En serio? Deja de ser una reina del drama.

¿Acaba de llamarme...?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Jason, hace cuatro años que has trabajado para el señor Grey. ¿Se ha filtrado alguna palabra acerca de su estilo de vida um… inusual? ¿Ha estado alguna vez en peligro por un acosador? ¿Alguna vez la prensa logró acercarse a él sin su permiso? No te molestes en contestar, porque ambos sabemos que la respuesta es no. Una gran parte se lo debe a ti. El señor Grey te eligió por su estilo de vida, que es extremadamente peligroso dada su presencia pública y su posición en el mundo de los negocios. Has movido cielo y tierra para protegerlo. Pero fue el señor Grey quien trajo a Leila Williams a su vida y a su casa, fue el señor Grey quien decidió mantener la seguridad discreta para Anastasia, a lo largo de todo esto, a través de lo que llamamos 'locura', la única constante que ha tenido, con la única persona que ha contado es contigo Jason. No con el Dr. Flynn, no con su familia, y desde luego no con esa mujer Lincoln, ha sido contigo. Si te vas ahora, lo estarás defraudando.

_ Gail...

_ Por amor de Dios calla y escúchame por una vez, tú eres maravilloso, molesto, irritante, ¡estúpido, estúpido!

Oh, ¡ay carajo!

_ ¿Soy doblemente estúpido?

_ Esa es una estimación conservadora, Jason. Mira, estoy segura de que si le hablas de ello al señor Grey va a estar horrorizado por la idea de dejarlo. Nunca estará de acuerdo contigo.

_ ¡Él buscará otra opción de mierda!

_ ¡Oh, mírate Jason! No eres perfecto, nunca lo fuiste. Como si yo no supiera eso. Es un secreto a voces, Jason.

_ Gail...

_ Y si tú estás de acuerdo en postergar esa conversación con el señor Grey, entonces voy a estar de acuerdo en casarme contigo.

¡Guau!, eso se oyó raro. Yo podría haber jurado que ella acaba de decir que se casará conmigo. ¿Tengo queso en mis oídos en lugar de cera? Es como escuchar un vocabulario malo que es tan malo como, digamos, lo que sea.

_ Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?

_ Te quiero, Jason. Te amo más que el sol y el aire y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Fijo la mirada en ella, completamente mudo. Sí, lo sé, me caí del árbol estúpidamente y golpeé todas las ramas hasta el fondo. Luego volví a subir y lo hice de nuevo, sólo para estar seguro.

Por favor, por favor, díganme que he oído bien. Dios, me encanta esta mujer tanto, yo la quiero muchísimo, hoy, mañana y siempre.

_ ¿Por qué ahora? Yo balbuceo la pregunta, pero lo necesito saber. Te he preguntado mil veces si te casarás conmigo y siempre has dicho que no.

Ella me sonríe suavemente, con sus profundos ojos azules que brillan con amor.

_ Esta noche te tenía que decir que sí. ¿Por qué, estás dudando?

_ ¡Vete a la mierda no!

_ Eres tan elocuente, Jason.

_ Sí, lo sé, cariño.

Y luego me besó. Sí, yo estoy completamente estúpido.

Sus labios son cálidos, suaves y húmedos, ella es como una droga maldita para mí. Por mucho que ella me da, yo quiero más. Siento que mi corazón hinchado y feliz va a estallar a través de mi caja torácica, ella se aleja, sin aliento, y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

_ Voy a hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, bebé.

_ Ya lo sé, Jason. Es por eso que dije 'sí'. En este momento tienes que ir a ver a Ana y al Grey señor.

_ Bueno, yo... ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que... qué? ¡Yo no voy para allá! Es como pedirme que vaya a ver el poco humo que sale del Monte St. Helens. El jefe debe estar en estado híper-impulsor por ahora. ¡De ninguna manera!

_ ¡Jason! Es la primera cosa que te pido que hagas...

Ah, ¡demonios! Yo sé a dónde va esa frase. Es mi culpa amar a una mujer inteligente.

_ Está bien. Bien. Voy a ir a ver. Pero si vuelvo con mi culo pateado a través de mis dientes delanteros, que he pagado al odontólogo, es tu culpa.

_ Jason, el señor Grey cubre nuestro seguro dental, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ahora anda a ver si están bien.

Vago hacia la sala principal, mi cerebro todavía en el fuego con el conocimiento de que Gail dijo que sí por fin, por fin aceptó mi propuesta, un día no muy lejano ella realmente va a ser mía.

Y entonces oigo a Ana gritar.

Oh, a la mierda.

_ Oh, por el amor de Dios ¡no! ¡Yo no me voy a ir!

Ana está gritándole a Grey. Creo que a él le gusta porque no está gritando de nuevo. Raro…

_ ¿En serio?

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte entender que no voy a correr? ¿Qué puedo decir?

Bueno, no se han matado entre ellos, ni tampoco han llegado a la otra fase… digo a la… tú me entiendes… a la rizada. Ellos no me necesitan así que voy a esconderme en las sombras.

_ Hay una cosa que podrías hacer, susurra el jefe.

¿La danza de los siete velos en una correa de cuero? ¿Tortura china con agua en una parte íntima de su cuerpo?

_ ¿Qué? Ella le gruñe a él.

Ella está pidiendo y lo va a lamentar.

_ Cásate conmigo.

QUÉ… QUÉ… LO ¿OÍ BIEN CARAJO?

¡Ese hijo de puta de mierda! ¡Esa es mi línea de mierda! ¿Y cómo es que el puto mundo dejó de girar y yo soy el último en saberlo? Me voy de nuevo a los cuartos del personal seriamente cabreado.

_ ¿Y bien?, Dice Gail, con las manos en las caderas, mirándome toda linda y mandona.

_ Ellos están bien.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_ Así es.

_ Bueno, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¡Jason! ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime. Yo sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

_ Grey le pidió a Ana que se casara con él.

Ella toma una respiración profunda y una sonrisa enorme estalla.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Sí, él estaba de rodillas.

_ ¡Oh, eso es tan romántico!

_ Yo no sé nada de eso, ella estaba de rodillas, también.

_ ¿Perdón? ¿Ana estaba de rodillas, también? ¿Los dos estaban de rodillas?

_ Sí, tal vez perdió un lente de contacto.

_ ¡Jason! Ellos no usan eso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_ ¡Hey! No sé, Gail, que sé yo ¿buscando el centro de la Tierra?

Gail me ensarta con una mirada.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

Ah, demonios. Pagar o jugar.

_ Tú finalmente llegas a decirme que sí, lo cual me hizo pensar que el mundo estaba a punto de terminar, y entonces el jefe va y que jodido se copia de mí.

Gail comienza a reír.

_ No puedo saber si ha copiado tu conducta Jason, pero yo no me acuerdo que tú te hayas puesto de rodillas.

Levanto una ceja. ¿Estás segura de eso, cariño?

Ella se sonroja.

_ No, tú me pediste que me casara contigo.

_Esto es cierto._

_ ¿Estás de mal humor, Jason?

_Quizás._

_ ¿Estás haciendo pucheros, Jason?

_Ella me conoce._

_ ¿Quieres mejor que te dé un beso?

_¿Qué comes que adivinas?_


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

El jefe está sonriendo. Eso le tiene que doler.

Acabo de dejar a Ana en su trabajo. No tengo nada que envidiarle al corredor de autos Clint Bowyer, ya que corté el tráfico rápidamente en la mañana y llegue en punto a las puertas de SIP.

Ana se veía un poco pálida. Bueno, ella siempre se ve pálida. Yo no creo que haya sido por mi forma de conducir, ella no es una chica que se sorprende tan fácil. Yo ni siquiera hice un giro veloz. Yo lo atribuyo al hecho de que no durmió mucho anoche.

He oído al jefe gritando en las primeras horas de la madrugada, pero pensé que Ana podría manejarlo. Ella ha estado manejando mucho últimamente, espero que no se rompa. Pero ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. Como Gail. Mi Gail.

¡Por Dios, no puedo creer que ella finalmente me dijo que sí! ¡Wow! casado. Una vez más. Para siempre, esta vez. No puedo esperar para contarle a Sophie. Mierda, supongo que tendré que decirle a la ex-bruja. Quiero decir, ella sigue siendo una bruja, pero es mi ex-b... Lo que sea.

Pero mi buen humor se desvanece cuando me acuerdo que tengo que entregar mi renuncia esta mañana, a pesar de que Gail ha estado tratando de convencerme de lo contrario, yo sé que es lo correcto que debo hacer. Es la única cosa que debo hacer. Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero me voy a perder de trabajar aquí.

Estoy momentáneamente distraído por la idea de que es extraño que no llevé a Grey a trabajar en un día de semana, me hace sentir como si estuviera dejando de ir a la escuela. Al menos está tranquilo y satisfecho, el jefe está holgazaneando en la casa en pantalones vaqueros viejos. Extraño. Pero él está en su oficina, así que tomo una respiración profunda y llamo a la puerta.

Él mira hacia arriba.

_ ¿Taylor?

_ Señor, lo de ayer... la señora Williams…

_ ¿Sí?

Doy un paso dentro.

_ Ella nunca debió haber entrado en el apartamento de la Señorita Steele. No debería haber sucedido. Y ella entró aquí, también. Pido disculpas sin reservas y... aquí va. Me gustaría ofrecer mi renuncia. Inmediatamente. _Puede que me sienta como un gatito, pero todavía puedo decir grandes palabras._

Él me mira fijamente, luego se frota la cara con cansancio.

_ Toma asiento, Taylor, dice, agitando la mano en la silla libre.

_ Prefiero estar de pie, señor.

Frunce el ceño.

_ Está bien. No voy a aceptar tu renuncia. Hace una pausa. ¿Hay algo más?

Mi mandíbula se cuelga abierta y creo que el jefe probablemente puede ver mis amígdalas.

_ ¿Señor? Yo gimo, pero de una manera varonil.

_ No acepto tu renuncia. Leila, la Señorita Williams, ella fue muy inteligente, manipuladora y yo fui el que la deje entrar en mi vida y en la vida de la Señorita Steele. Yo no te culpo por lo sucedido. Eso fue… se encoge de hombros, inevitable.

_ Pero... que la seguridad se vea comprometida. Cuando vi el arma... señor…

Una mirada de terror tiembla reprimida por su cara.

_ Voy a salir para EMPRESAS GREY en 30 minutos, me interrumpe. Y voltea su mirada hacia la pantalla de su ordenador.

_ Sí, señor. Me voy jodido hacia afuera.

Me alejo aturdido y un poco confundido.

Gail me está esperando.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Él no aceptó mi renuncia... murmuro, rascándome la nuca con el pulgar.

Gail sonríe.

_ Por supuesto que no lo haría.

_ Pero...

_ Él te valora, Jason. Al igual que yo. Bueno, no exactamente como yo lo hago, dice sonriendo. ¡Por lo menos espero que no!

_ Pero...

_ Así que, digas lo que digas, te vas a quedar.

_ ¿Alguien va a dejarme terminar una oraci...?

_ No. Y Ana no quiere que te vayas tampoco, futuro esposo.

Ella me besa, efectivamente poniendo fin a mis argumentos, aunque de todos modos los pensamientos siguen torturándome.

Pienso en sus palabras durante todo el día. ¿Por qué Grey quiere que me quede después de haberlo jodido? Me pregunto brevemente si es porque yo sé mucho sobre él, todos sus sucios pequeños secretos, todas sus sucias mujercitas. Pero eso no es todo, yo lo sé. Grey me entregaría mis bolas en un plato antes de que eso suceda, pero lo que me preocupa más es que Gail le ayudaría. No, la única respuesta que se me ocurre es que Grey se culpa a sí mismo más de lo que me culpa a mí. Lo dijo en su oficina, él fue quien dejó a Leila entrar en su vida. Pero debería haberla mantenido fuera.

Niego con la cabeza lo suficiente para reorganizar mis células cerebrales ¡demonios!, si no detengo esta autoflagelación enseguida, soy yo el que va a gritar en pesadillas toda la noche.

Y empiezo a respirar mejor.

Llamo a Welch para una actualización. Grey está trabajando en tener el dominio absoluto sobre Ana. Tiene la intención de vigilar el conjunto de apartamentos donde vive. Bueno donde vive la Señorita Kavanagh. Entonces van a estar protegidas con un sistema de seguridad de Estado de Alerta. No me sorprendería si el jefe añade presentación de ADN en la impresión de la huella, Ah... O probablemente sólo un escaneo de la retina. ¡Huch!, los etruscos solían usar los intestinos de los animales para predecir el futuro. Algo así como jugar al mercado de valores. Creo que Grey podría recurrir a eso para poder controlar más. Y puedo garantizar que éste va a ser el único conjunto de apartamentos en el distrito del mercado Pike, que costará la mitad del precio con un alto nivel de protección. Ana lo entenderá en aproximadamente veinte segundos. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo después le llevará al jefe joderla de nuevo. Le doy diez segundos, a menos que él la seduzca a ella primero.

Welch también me informa de que la mujer Williams la han trasladado a una instalación de seguridad psiquiátrica en las afueras de la ciudad. Ella va a estar bajo vigilancia, por supuesto. Ahora ella está fuera del camino, puedo sentir un micro de simpatía por ella. Se veía tan jodida.

Y sé lo fácil que es para que esa fina capa de uno mismo pueda ser fracturada. He visto que esto puede suceder. Ninguno de nosotros sabe hasta dónde pueden empujar tus límites, ¿cuánto se puede tomar de alguien, antes de que rompamos el escudo elástico que protege el corazón de esa persona? ¿Yo lo sé? ¿Grey lo sabe? ¿Quién puede saberlo?

Le dije a Ana que Grey era un buen hombre. ¿Por qué sigo pensando eso después de todo lo que he visto y oído? Fácil. Psicología 101: porque he visto la cara del mal y Grey no la tiene. No, él no es el mal.

El resto del día transcurre tranquilamente, por lo cual estoy eternamente agradecido. Trabajo para el Master de la Miseria y se está agotando.

Gail me manda un mensaje de texto y su mensaje me hace sonreír. Es eso, o mi cara acaba de tener un calambre. Hablamos ayer por la noche y en vista de la declaración del jefe hacia Ana, estamos manteniendo nuestra noticia entre nosotros. No quiero a más nadie metido en mis negocios. Por supuesto que al final tendré que decirle a Grey, tal vez dentro de unos días, cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas y cuando Gail y yo podamos tener una tarde libre para casarnos.

No necesito nada grande, he estado allí y he hecho eso. La ex bruja estaba vestida de encaje blanco, lo suficiente como para hacer unas cortinas para una aldea en retiro, y sus parientes se emborracharon en un estupor ciego. Los discursos después de la cena se convirtieron en una lucha general. Familiares de la ex-bruja 0, Marines 3.

Y entonces me pregunto si Gail quiere una gran boda. Yo no lo creo, pero las mujeres y las bodas son una alquimia extraña y misteriosa. Maldita sea, voy a tener que ser amable con la hermana de Gail.

Barney tropieza en mi oficina, literalmente cae de culo y se encuentra allí, parpadeando en mi oficina, interrumpiendo mis reflexiones sobre si realmente hay una palabra que describa el homicidio de mi cuñada.

_ Huh, que pareces un poco tieso. Cool.

_ ¿Te quedaste durmiendo en el trabajo de nuevo, Barney?

Se sienta y parpadea como si estuviera sorprendido de verme sentado en mi escritorio y en mi oficina en un día de trabajo.

_ Hey, señor T. bonito traje.

_ ¿Algo que querías decirme, Barney?

_ Oh, por supuesto. El sistema de supresión de argón ha sido instalado. Estaremos coordinando una prueba aislada durante el fin de semana. El Sr. Welch ha investigado al personal técnico y no ha habido ninguna alerta. Voy a necesitar un acceso limitado para el personal, el argón es un 38% más denso que el aire. No quiero que ningún personal no autorizado pudiera asfixiarse accidentalmente porque sería un lío.

_ Voy a hablar con él, Barney.

_ Gracias, Sr. T.

_ A la orden.

Parpadea una vez más, sonríe y me da un saludo Vulcano.

Creo que hizo su día.

Andrea me llama para decirme que Grey se marcha a las seis.

Dado que Ana llegó a su vida, ambos hemos estado saliendo de la oficina mucho antes. Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

Hay poco tráfico y llegamos al SIP en un par de minutos antes de las 18:15. La luz es suave y brillante todavía, y la terraza se llena con la reunión de amigos y gente parada para tomar un café o una cerveza en su camino a casa. Es la temporada al aire libre para sentarse un rato en Seattle, para disfrutar al máximo de la ciudad. Bueno, maldita sea, lo admito, estoy tan jodidamente feliz, creo que acabo de oír cantar a los pájaros. ¿Qué demonios está pasándome?

El jefe está sonriendo tanto que podría hacer una audición para un anuncio de pasta de dientes. Vete a la mierda, necesito gafas de sol.

La puerta del edificio se abre y veo a Ana. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y luego se derrumba.

La adrenalina llega a través de mí, estimulando mi cuerpo hasta acelerarme. Estoy fuera del coche tan rápido, que dejo mi aliento detrás. Grey sale casi en patines y se pone de rodillas tomando a Ana. Estoy justo a su lado y se hunde hasta las rodillas igual que ella.

_ ¡Ana! ¡Ana! ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella no responde, está con el rostro congelado por el miedo.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¡Ana!

Grey le sacude suavemente, al borde de la desesperación con su toque.

_ Ana, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

Los dos escaneamos su cuerpo para detectar cualquier signo de lesión. No puedo ver nada de sangre eso es bueno.

_ Jack, susurra con voz temblorosa.

¡Ese hijo de puta!

Una furia helada surge a través de mí y lucho para mantenerla bajo control. Miro a Grey y nos intercambiamos una mirada mezclada con una respuesta. Él asiente con la cabeza bruscamente, y los perros de la guerra se desatan.

¡Hyde está entonces fuera!

Abro la puerta principal y dejo entrar al perro de caza, pero no necesito cazar a la escoria bastarda, él está justo frente de mí.

Él está tocándose las bolas con una expresión de dolor pintada en su rostro, pero cuando él me ve cambia la forma de su rostro.

_ ¡Tú! Sabía que te había visto antes. ¡Estás con ella, con esa puta de mierda! ¡Ella me ha atacado! ¡Ella me dio una patada en las bolas! Voy a despedir su culo. ¡Se lo dices! ¡Ella es historia! ¡Hasta hoy trabaja! Se lo diré a todos que ella es una puta de mierda que me provocó y…

Llego a mi límite y el control se me va volando.

Coloco mi mano en el borde de su tráquea y aprieto hasta que el oxígeno deja de entrar en sus pulmones. Su cara se pone roja, de color púrpura, su aliento se tranca, tratando de balbucear a través de su boca.

Sólo un poco más de fuerza y la tráquea se la habría aplastado. Tal vez tengo más control de lo que pensaba. Veo como lucha por respirar, sus labios se están volviendo azul, y se hunde hasta las rodillas. Mi mano humanitaria lo suelta y le doy una patada en las tripas, teniendo el placer de escuchar un zumbido a través de sus pulmones. _Mira te estoy ayudando a respirar de nuevo_. Bueno jadeando, pero te estoy ayudando.

Su cuerpo se enrolla en una bola apretada. Es un ángulo difícil, pero mientras él está abajo yo aprovecho de golpear su riñón izquierdo. Él grita en silencio. Lo golpeo de nuevo y el sonido se interrumpe.

Me agacho a su lado.

_ Usted está jodido, Hyde. Se acabó su tiempo. Grey es dueño de esta compañía, así que es dueño de tu culo. Lo siento.

Hyde parpadea hacia mí, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y los mocos gotean por la nariz.

_ Él te dio una oportunidad. El da oportunidades a las personas. A pesar de que sabía acerca de ti y tus otras ayudantes.

Tiene los ojos abiertos de horror y luego pasa algo oscuro detrás de ellos y los cierra. Él mira hacia otro lado.

_ Grey te dio el beneficio de la duda, porque él es un buen hombre. Pero no eres nada, eres menos que nada. Incluso si tú sabías que no eras nada y que podías llegar a algo, pero no. Ahora, escucha con atención, sólo voy a decir esto una vez porque a diferencia de Grey, no doy una segunda oportunidad maldito. Tú tocas a la Señorita Steele otra vez y te mato, le digo con énfasis en cada palabra y mirándolo como si tuviera puñales en mis ojos.

Le pateo las costillas para enfatizar mi punto, luego doy un paso atrás.

_ Ahora vete de una puta vez.

Desde mi visión periférica, veo a Grey estrellarse en el vestíbulo. Su rostro se retorció de rabia y sus ojos son de color oscuro, salvaje, ardiendo de furia. Aprieta sus puños y me doy cuenta de que quiere arrojarse a Hyde. Sí, me gustaría ver eso. Excepto que yo no puedo. Es mi trabajo para mantenerlo a salvo y soy muy bueno en mi trabajo. Bueno, yo solía serlo. Y no puedo dejar que el jefe arriesgue todo lo que ha trabajado por culpa de este saco de mierda.

Me paro delante de Grey y subo mis manos en una advertencia.

_ No, señor, le digo, con calma. Me he ocupado de eso. Usted es el Presidente. Entregue su culo en una bandeja de plata de mierda.

El aliento de Grey está estremecido por los jadeos y él mismo se mantiene rígidamente, pero puedo ver que la fuerza de mis palabras le han llegado. Control. Eso es lo que mejor hace.

Grey respira profundamente y veo la frialdad llenarlo.

_ Abuso. Inmoralidad. Depravación. Grey escupe. Para que sepas, una conducta que se considera contraria a las normas de la moral y las buenas costumbres. Eso se aplica para usted Hyde. Haz atacado a un miembro femenino del personal, la amenazaste con prescindir de sus servicios a cambio de… las palabras parecen pegarse de su garganta, favores sexuales, acoso sexual, la Señorita Steele está considerando presentar cargos.

Los dos sabemos que no, pero eso no viene al caso.

_ Yo considero que eres un peligro para el personal femenino de esta empresa. Vas a salir de inmediato. No vas a volver. Se te pagará hasta hoy. No recibirás indemnización por despido. No recibirás preaviso. No recibirás ninguna referencia y te juro que profesionalmente le haré saber a cualquier persona que te contrate sobre tu comportamiento de hoy.

Hyde está tan jodido.

Somos interrumpidos por el guardia de seguridad del edificio, lo siento. Volteo y me le quedo mirando. ¿Dónde diablos estaba hace diez minutos cuando la Señorita Steele estaba siendo asaltada?

Él abre los ojos y su mano se mueve hacia la cadera. Jodidamente lento.

Tomo dos pasos hacia él. Soy el Guardaespaldas personal del Sr. Grey, le digo entre dientes, entregándole mi tarjeta de presentación. El Sr. Grey es el dueño de SIP, y este pedazo de mierda, señalo a Hyde, acaba de despedir su culo por asalto a un miembro femenino del personal.

El hombre se endereza.

_ Bueno.

Bueno, no esperaba esa respuesta.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Bueno, señor... mira hacia abajo en mi tarjeta, Taylor, me alegro de que lo atrapara. Yo tenía mis sospechas, pero el muy cabrón era listo. Ninguna de las otras... se aclara la garganta y me mira de reojo, ninguna de las otras damas había dicho una palabra. No a mí. Quiero decir, yo sospechaba... y eran buenas chicas, pero nunca dijeron nada. Me alegro de que lo tengamos, entonces escupe en el suelo, que encanto. ¡Que se vaya a la basura! Dice.

Yo estudio el rostro del hombre en busca de algún signo de arrogancia o ganas de jalar bolas, pero no, lo que veo es una sensación personal de que se haga justicia. Puedo leer el nombre en su placa.

_ Gracias, Stanlawski. Entonces, por favor escolta a esta bolsa de mierda a su oficina para que pueda limpiar su escritorio. Asegúrese de que no toque nada más. No puede encender la computadora, él no puede imprimir archivos, él no puede tomar nada de la empresa que no le pertenezca, él no puede llevarse ningún Pendrive ni discos de informática o cualquier bien de la compañía, él no puede ni ir al baño solo ¿entiendes? No toca nada de SIP, efectos personales solamente.

_ Sí, señor. Es un placer, señor.

Se lleva a Hyde lejos y dirijo mi atención a Grey.

_ Señor, tenemos que obtener copias de las grabaciones de CCTV. Usted no quiere que nadie más vea... mientras agredió a la Señorita Steele.

El aprieta la mandíbula y sus ojos parpadean peligrosamente.

_ Hazlo.

_ Barney puede revisar todo, agrego, en voz baja.

_ ¡Mierda!

Él saca su celular y llama a Sullivan. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, hemos terminado.

Stanislawski acompaña a Hyde de vuelta al vestíbulo. Reviso la caja de sus efectos personales y vacío sus bolsillos, también. La búsqueda es deliberadamente humillante. Bueno.

Hyde permanece impasible, pero sus ojos parpadean constantemente entre Grey y yo él no habla de nuevo.

_ Ya hemos terminado, señor, le digo al jefe, en voz baja.

Se da la vuelta y se enfrenta a nosotros, mirando a Hyde como si quisiera marcarlo.

_ No vas a joder a más mujeres.

Y me pregunto si el jefe está hablando de Hyde o a sí mismo.

Stanislawski acompaña a Hyde fuera del edificio y salgo con Grey. Ana está en el asiento del copiloto del Audi, así que va a conducir él, por supuesto.

Veo a Hyde entrar en su taxi, como la escoria que es. Me gustaría poder haberle sacado la mierda y hacérsela comer. Me gustaría haberle empujado sus dientes hasta su cráneo. Me gustaría haberle roto todos los huesos de su cuerpo enfermo y repugnante.

Es bueno saber controlar la ira.

Suena el teléfono del coche. Barney está hablando. Ese chico podrá ser un tipo extraño, pero conoce su puto trabajo.

_ Señor, ya está listo, pero necesito hablar con usted acerca de lo que he encontrado en el ordenador del señor Hyde, dice, nervioso.

¿Qué carajo? Los pelos de la nuca se me erizan. Echo un vistazo a Ana, ella se ve en blanco y ajena. Pero ella no lo demuestra

_ ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? Susurra Ana a Grey.

_ No, murmura sombríamente.

En nombre de todos los santos, ¡mi jefe es un idiota de mierda!

Su chica, el amor de su miserable vida, acaba de pasar por una experiencia traumática y en lugar de envolverla en la seguridad de sus brazos, se pone de mal humor, le pone mala cara, él frunce el ceño. Vaya, si yo no lo supiera, yo esperaría que fuera a su habitación y reorganizara su colección de Marvel Comics. ¡Niño mierda!

Pero ese no es el punto. Grey es un adolescente de 1.85 mts y 180 libras de peso, con grandes juguetes.

Sacudo la cabeza y me pregunto si hay luna llena esta noche.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Cerca de lo oscuro.**

Ana va ir a ver al siquiatra del jefe después de trabajar, no sé si es valentía o el deseo de sondear en las profundidades de la cordura. Entonces se me ocurre una tercera opción. Ella se está enloqueciendo bajo la presión de salir con el chico del póster de Abuso de Sustancias y Servicios de Salud Mental, SAMHSA. Supongo que podría funcionar; el jefe sabe que cualquiera que salga con él debe estar medio jodido.

En efecto, trabajar para Grey debería venir con una advertencia de salud. Está bien… está bien… si fuera así, me aburriría con toda esa mierda de trabajos típicos sobre seguridad personal, la clase de trabajo donde pasas la mayor parte del tiempo sentado en tu trasero, el cual comienza a adaptarse a la forma de tu asiento. Sin embargo un día de calma a la semana, no vendría nada mal.

Yo había pensado que cuando encerráramos a Leila Williams las cosas se calmarían, pero ahora ese hijo de puta de Hyde está poniendo a mi cerebro a hacer ejercicios.

En primer lugar, tuvo suerte de que no capé al hijo de puta. Cuando vi a Ana, tuve un momento real de Don Corleone y seriamente quería cortar las bolas del bastardo y hacérselas comer. Jejeje, albóndigas. Por Dios, estoy tan gracioso que me estoy riendo de mi culo. No, espera, todavía está allí. Uff, debo estar perdiendo mi toque.

Pero cuando el jefe vio a Hyde en el piso de la recepción de SIP, podría decir por la mirada en su cara, que estaba teniendo el mismo tipo de pensamientos homicidas que yo. Y eso fue lo que me impidió darle más que patadas a la mierda de Hyde: la expresión de la cara de Grey. Yo sabía que tenía una oportunidad de detenerlo antes de que él matara al hijo de puta con sus propias manos y sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Esto no es una exageración. Sólo he visto ese tipo de furia silenciosa, asesina una vez y luego no se detienen, si Grey hubiera comenzado, no se habría detenido. Fue jodidamente aterrador, y yo no soy marica.

Pensé que había terminado con Hyde esa noche, pero entonces Barney se acercó con toda esa mierda que encontró en la computadora del violador. En las últimas semanas, ha estado acechando directo al jefe en línea. Es decir, los datos que él consiguió rápidamente son impresionantes, si no fuera un violador dijera que lo que quería era el culo de Grey. El punto es que Hyde no es tonto, por mucho que me gustaría creer lo contrario. La información que ha adquirido sugiere alguna estratagema a largo plazo. No me gusta eso, yo realmente no me puedo quedar tranquilo en lo absoluto.

Por el momento, Welch tiene los ojos y oídos encima de Hyde. Todos estamos esperando que desaparezca, junto con el poco buen culo que le queda, pero algo me dice que no va a suceder. Puedo olerlo, como un sexto sentido. O tal vez ese es uno de los cinco, lo que sea. Tengo una mala vibra con todo esto. Eso me hace enojar. Así que por ahora, Welch tiene que estar concentrado vigilando a Hyde.

Sorprendentemente, Ana no parece traumatizada por lo que le pasó. Es una chica resistente. Me recuerda a Gail. Probablemente porque Ana fue capaz de aguantar y no sufrir pasivamente. Una muchacha de 21 años, con poca estatura, unas 110 libras, logró bajar a ese idiota. Yo no podría haber estado más orgulloso.

La próxima vez que llegue a pasar el fin de semana con Sophie, le voy a mostrar algunas medidas de precaución, en caso de que algunos niños de otros grados quisieran meterse con ella. Hay que empezar a prepararla con tiempo, antes de que algo suceda, es mi opinión. ¿A los siete años estará demasiado joven como para comenzar un entrenamiento? No, yo la puedo entrenar para su edad, es mejor enseñarle un poco de autodefensa. Su madre lo odiará porque pensará que seguramente va a joder a todas sus muñecas Barbie, claro si se parece en algo a su padre. No es que yo tenga muñecas Barbie, yo soy más un tipo GI Joe.

Pero por ahora, tengo la noche libre, sin nada que hacer más que recordarle a Gail por qué ella aceptó casarse conmigo. Y todas las cosas que planeo hacer con ella. _Decisiones, decisiones_.

_ Hola cariño, ya estoy en casa, digo en voz alta, quitándome la corbata cuando me paseo por los cuartos del personal.

_ Sí, querido. Tengo la pipa y las zapatillas voy enseguida.

Maldita sea, me encanta esta mujer. Hmm, tal vez ella estaba bromeando acerca de la pipa y las zapatillas. Primero yo no fumo, ¿y las zapatillas? ¿Sueno como si fuera un hombre que usa zapatillas? Puessss

_ Algo huele bien, nena.

_ Lasaña y ensalada. Tienes diez minutos para tomar una ducha.

Tengo una idea mucho mejor de cómo puedo pasar esos diez minutos. La rodeo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le doy un beso en el cuello de la nuca.

_ ¡Jason! ¿No vas a la ducha?

_ No, nena. Más tarde. He estado pensando en ti todo el día, señora Taylor y creo que deberíamos entrar, y pecar tanto como sea posible antes de que seas legalmente mía.

Ella se aleja de mí un poco.

_ Sobre eso, Jason...

La miro con recelo.

_ ¿Estás pensándolo más, bebé?

Ella me golpea el hombro y sonríe.

_ No seas tonto. Me estaba preguntando cuándo vamos a decirles al señor Grey y a Ana.

Me encojo de hombros.

_ ¿Se trata de alguno de sus negocios?

_ Estoy segura que el Sr. Grey va a querer saber.

_ ¿Sí? Estoy seguro de que le importa una mierda.

_ Hmm, bueno, tal vez lo dejaremos por ahora, me dice.

_ Lo que tú digas, cariño.

_ Además, creo que el Sr. Grey y Ana se encuentran todavía en la fase de luna de miel, por así decirlo.

_ Sé que voy a lamentar preguntar, pero ¿qué quieres decir?

_ Bueno, ayer por la tarde, estaba en el bar haciendo inventario de las bebidas que faltan, cuando los vi saliendo de la sala de juegos con un juguete que…

_ Alto ahí, nena. Yo realmente no quiero saber.

_ ¡Jason Taylor! ¿Realmente eres un mojigato?

Me quedo mirándola con incredulidad.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! He trabajado para el rey de la perversión durante cuatro años. Algo así le abre los ojos a cualquier hombre. Yo no quiero paso a paso una descripción de lo que viste. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, y me estremezco.

Gail se echa a reír.

_ Parece que no prometes mucho.

_ Ay, nena.

La cena estuvo fantástica, pero de nuevo, Gail hace todo fantástico. Yo soy un perro afortunado.

Me instalo en frente de la televisión con una lata de vitamina R y espero a Gail para tener un poco de preludio antes de ir a la cama. No estamos mucho tiempo juntos como a cualquiera de los dos nos gustaría, francamente podría pasar 24/7 con esta mujer y nunca tendría suficiente.

_ Jason, ¿sabes qué planes tiene el señor Grey y Ana para el resto de la semana? Sé que estarán en Bellevue el sábado….

Gail entra en la habitación con su horario.

_ Estaremos en Portland todo el día de mañana, y no volverá hasta la tarde y un amigo de Ana viene y se quedará en casa. Un chico.

Las cejas de Gail casi golpean la estratosfera.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que vendrá un hombre de huésped mientras él no está aquí?

_ Síp, le contesto, haciendo estallar la 'p'.

_ ¡Dios mío!

_ Se pone mejor Gail, está enamorado de ella, también.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ El amigo de Ana José Rodríguez, realmente está ansioso de meterse en las bragas de ella.

_ Jason…

_ Es verdad. El jefe no debe estar muy contento con que se quede aquí...

_ ¡No creo!

_ Pero Ana le dijo que era eso, o que ella se quedaba en su casa con el hombre.

_ ¡Dios mío!

_ Sí, al jefe lo tiene ese coño totalmente azotado. Y la idea me hace sentir todo caliente por dentro.

Gail me mira y me doy cuenta que a ella también se le han metido malos pensamientos en su cabeza.

_ Um, sabes, sin la flagelación real... le digo

Ella sonríe, ¡maldita mujer me está empalmando!

Me acerco y le paso una mano por la cintura. Pronto, somos una maraña de brazos y piernas en el sofá, y yo le debo otra blusa blanca. Bueno, ¡diablos! Deben hacerlas más fuertes, los botones salieron volando por todas partes.

Me dirijo a la segunda base, cuando suena mi maldito celular.

Es el tono de mi ex. ¿Qué carajo?

Técnicamente, sería "O Fortuna" de Carmina Burana, pero siempre pienso en ella como la música de The Omen. Me trae recuerdos de nuestra noche de bodas.

_ ¿Lucy?

_ ¡Jason, es... es Sophie!

Inmediatamente mi frecuencia cardíaca se triplica.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Puedo ver la expresión de la cara de Gail, y yo sé que debe reflejar la mía.

_ Estamos en la sala de emergencia ahora. Ellos piensan que podría ser apendicitis. Hay un sollozo ahogado. Están hablando de operarla.

Oh, Dios. No Sophie. No a mi princesa.

La voz de Lucy se cuela.

_ Jase estoy muy asustada.

_ Voy inmediatamente para allá, Lucy. Lo que ella necesite. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo que ella necesite. Me voy ahora. Llámame en el camino si algo... si hay algo que necesite saber.

_ Lo haré.

Y ella cuelga.

He estado involucrado en muchas cosas locas en mi vida, he estado en peleas de fuego en tres continentes, he conducido tanques sobre tierra salpicada de IED. Pero nada, nada me ha asustado tanto como la conversación de cuarenta segundos con mi ex-esposa.

Gail está de pie en la puerta.

_ Toma el abrigo, dice ella. Conduce con cuidado. Le diré al señor Grey.

Incapaz de hablar, yo simplemente asiento hacia ella. Se trata de una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero mis labios se congelan hasta la mitad. Ella me besa en la mejilla rápidamente y estoy fuera de la puerta.

El ascensor está tan jodidamente lento, me dan ganas de gritar.

Hay poco tráfico, pero es lo suficientemente lento como para que me estén rechinando los dientes. Soy vagamente consciente de que estoy agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza, mis manos están encalambradas. Una vez que estoy en la I-5 piso el acelerador a 100 mph. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que mi nena está enferma, quieren cortar a mi nena.

Es más de medianoche cuando yo llego al hospital. Algunos vigilantes tratan de decirme que no puedo dejar mi coche en la zona de prohibición del estacionamiento. Me paso por alto lo que me dice y quisiera darle un coñazo, no por él, sino porque quiero que se sienta como yo me siento ahorita. En lugar de eso, ignoro su grito y voy de prisa al hospital.

La sala de espera de emergencias está amueblada con sillas de plástico barato, y de personas feas. No, no me refiero a eso, sino que la mujer de recepción me da una sonrisa profesional. Ella ha visto el aspecto que tengo en mis ojos antes. No sé cómo hace su trabajo. ¿Cómo puede ver esta mirada todos los días de mierda y no querer apuñalarse sus propios ojos? Y de repente me doy cuenta de algo, así es como se siente Grey cada vez que se mira en el espejo. Él sólo ve su propia fealdad y Ana le muestra la belleza.

Pero no habrá belleza en el mundo para mí si no puedo ver a mi bebé.

_ Sophie Taylor, es una niña de siete años. Su madre la trajo de emergencias.

_ Un momento, dice ella con calma.

Yo quiero arrancarle los ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador, y gritar y gritar. Tomo una respiración profunda mientras ella se desplaza a través de sus archivos.

Ella mira hacia arriba.

_ Voy a buscar a una enfermera que lo lleve.

Me las arreglo para balbucear un ¡gracias! No sé si ella me escuchó y a mi realmente no me interesa.

Un tipo fornido en bata azul pálido se acerca a mí.

_ ¿Mr. Taylor? Soy Chalmers Lucas y yo soy el enfermero en jefe que está atendiendo a su hija. Por el momento los médicos están tratando de decidir si es una gastroenteritis severa o si es una apendicitis. Estamos haciendo algunas pruebas de sangre y necesitamos un ecosonograma. Por ahora, la mantenemos hidratada. Su esposa y er... su madre y otro señor están con ella.

¡Al diablo con eso! Sophie es mi hija.

Y me doy cuenta de por qué el hospital cuenta con un hombre para trabajar la noche del viernes en la sala de emergencias, porque ahora mismo lo que realmente quiero hacer es joder a alguien y mi ex-esposa y su novio Steve son unos buenos candidatos.

El enfermero me lleva a un cubículo con cortinas y lo único que veo es el rostro de Sophie, pálido contra las almohadas con el pelo oscuro desplegado. Ella está quieta y tranquila, mis pulmones luchan por soltar el aire.

_ Jason.

Volteo ante el sonido de la voz. Un hippie de mierda, de pelo largo, tipo Baywatch me está mirando, con la mano extendida. Mantente de pie compinche o te arrancaré el jodido brazo.

_ Soy Steve.

Él deja caer su mano.

No eres tan tonto como pareces, Steeeeve.

Me inclino hacia abajo y quito suavemente el pelo de la cara de Sophie. Ella no se mueve. Me enderezo lentamente.

_ ¿Qué más han dicho?

Mis palabras se dirigen a la madre de mi hija. No puedo llamarla directamente bruja ahora, no cuando ella está mirando a nuestra hija así, con cara de melancolía. Cualesquiera que sean nuestros problemas, ella siempre ha querido Sophie. Nunca supe lo que significaba hasta ahora.

_ No han decidido nada aún, Jason

_ ¿Qué carajo están esperando?

Sé que mi voz es demasiado alta para un hospital, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me pregunto si he ido demasiado lejos, pero Lucy me mira con cansancio.

_ Están haciendo todo lo que pueden, Jase. Ellos no quieren operar si no tienen que hacerlo. El doctor dijo que estaría de vuelta con los resultados de los análisis de sangre en veinte minutos.

Paso mis manos por mi cabeza con mirada de frustración pura.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

Lucy se inclina hacia atrás y veo por primera vez que ella está sosteniendo la mano de Sophie. Se ve tan pequeña, como la mano de una pequeña muñeca. Mi bebé es muy joven.

_ Um, voy a buscar café, dice Steve.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no lo miró.

Un minuto pasa. Está todo tan tranquilo. ¿No debería haber monitores y pitidos? ¿No debería haber alguna señal de que estos cabrones están cuidando a mi bebé? Me pongo de pie y empiezo a pasear por el pequeño cubículo. Lucy se queda mirándome, pero no dice nada. Después de un minuto de estimulación, estoy a punto de ir a preguntar.

Steve regresa con el café, al menos eso es lo que él dice. Se ve y huele a orina de cabra. Ni lo toqué. Veo a Lucy que le lanza una mirada de disculpa. Me dan ganas de destrozar los muebles en lugar de sacarle las tripas a su novio. Los muebles están fuera de los límites.

_ ¿Dónde está el médico de mierda? Digo entre dientes.

Estoy a punto de tener una enfermedad grave. Grey en forma de rabieta. Que puede o no implicar una gran variedad de armas ofensivas, cuando una persona rígida vestida de verde entra al cubículo.

_ ¿Señorita Anderson?, pregunta con calma.

_ Sí, responde ella, sonando desesperada.

El médico nos mira a mí y al novio.

_ Um, Steve Pollini y Jason Taylor. Padre de Sofía

Lucy nos presenta.

¿Qué clase de apellido es Pollini? Hace que suene como el dueño de un restaurante italiano barato. Toma un poco de pan de ajo con tus Pollini. Hippy estúpido.

_ Bien. Soy el doctor Mathers. Bueno, me temo que las pruebas no son concluyentes.

_ ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Gruño en él.

Él responde con esa exasperante voz que debe haber en un hospital con tono bajo y suave. Me dan ganas de arrancarle la lengua, sacarla de su cráneo condescendiente de mierda y usarla de comida para peces.

_ Bueno, Sr. Taylor, definitivamente hay inflamación en el intestino de Sophie. Que sin duda se traducirá en el intenso dolor que está sufriendo...

Cierro los ojos. No quiero pensar en el dolor de mi bebé. ¡Que me duela a mí no a ella!

_ Y esto puede imitar los síntomas de apendicitis. Sin embargo, no hay rigidez abdominal y eso es algo bueno. Bien podría tratarse de un caso de gastroenteritis severa. Su prueba de sangre está ligeramente elevada, pero es leve, y no es siempre un indicador de apendicitis. En este punto, quiero mantener en observación a Sophie, ella también necesita ser hidratada, debido a la pérdida de líquido durante el vómito y la diarrea.

_ ¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer por ella?

_ Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, Sr. Taylor, se lo aseguro. El descanso, los líquidos, y la observación. ¿Tiene más preguntas para mí? Niego con la cabeza. ¿Señorita Anderson?

Los ojos de Lucy se amplían y le tiemblan los labios. Ella me mira, luego, lentamente, niega con la cabeza.

_ No, ella dice, no tengo ninguna pregunta.

Y luego esperamos.

No soy una persona de cinco estrellas para la espera. Joder, odio esperar. Dame algo para golpear, dame algo para disparar. Estoy sentado aquí contando las maneras de cómo sacar la mierda de Steeeeve. Bueno, esa parte no es tan mala, pero esperar a que mi bebé se mejore, está matándome.

Y de todos modos, se trata de un tipo diferente de espera. Cuando estoy en un trabajo, puedo esperar. Ya sé que suena jodidamente poco probable, pero es la verdad.

No estoy en un trabajo ahora, y mis entrañas se retuercen en nudos. Me siento tan jodidamente inútil, desamparado. Y no me gusta.

Una enfermera entra, toma la temperatura de Sophie, y ajusta la vía por donde le ponen la hidratación. Ella sonríe, pero no dice nada.

Me sale un texto de Gail.

*¿Cómo está la Princesa Sophie?*

*Demasiado pronto para decirlo. Podría ser apendicitis, o podría ser un virus estomacal. No se sabe un carajo aquí*

*Sophie es fuerte. Paciencia mi amor. Trata de no disparar a nadie.*

*Lo haré. Lo que no te prometo es un tiroteo. *

*Te quiero, Jason Taylor.*

*Yo también*

_ ¿Es de Gail?

Me doy cuenta que Lucy me está haciendo una pregunta.

_ Sí.

_ Es buena para ti, Jason. Pareces más tranquilo...

Qué broma de mierda. Estoy subiendo por las paredes aquí.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Sí, de verdad. Pensé que estarías aquí gritando y agitando tu arma de fuego.

_ He pensado en ello.

Ella sonríe.

_ Eso es lo que quiero decir, estás más tranquilo.

Mis labios tiemblan en lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa si no estuviera tan jodidamente preocupado.

Y luego esperamos.

Steve desapareció, yo no recuerdo lo que iba a hacer, y me importa una mierda. Estoy mejor si el hijo de puta peludo no está aquí. Cristo quien sabe lo que Lucy ve en él. Es el polo opuesto de mí... Oh, cierto. Lo que sea.

El aleteo de los párpados de Sophie nos indica que está despertando.

_ Hola bebé. Papá está aquí.

Ella sonríe en su sueño, pero ella no se despierta. Me siento de nuevo, suspirando.

_ Entonces, ¿cómo va todo contigo y Gail?

Levanto una ceja.

_ ¿De verdad quieres saber?

Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

_ En realidad no. Sólo necesito un poco de distracción.

_ ¿Y pensaste que hablando de mi vida amorosa te iba a distraer?

_ ¿Entonces sí tienes una vida amorosa?

Me gustaría decirle que tengo un trabajo por el sexo y los viajes, pero no lo hago.

_ Le pedí que se casara conmigo, Lucy. Ella me dijo que sí.

Lucy toma una respiración profunda.

_ ¿Te vas a casar?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Una vez no es suficiente? Siento mucho Jason que lo nuestro salió mal. Estoy muy contenta por ti.

Ella ve mi mirada escéptica.

_ No, de verdad, me alegra. Sophie le encantará ser una dama de honor. Oh, lo siento, yo no sé lo que tienen planeado.

Para ser honesto, yo no había pensado en el casamiento, yo sólo había pensado en estar casado. Podría ser una boda en Las Vegas con un imitador de Elvis, en lo que a mi respecta. Va a ser lo que Gail quiera. Pero ahora que Lucy dijo esto, sólo puedo imaginar a mí Princesa Sophie toda emperifollada, llevando una cesta de flores.

_ Sí, tal vez, no lo sé. No lo hemos discutido esta reciente la proposición.

_ Bueno, felicitaciones.

_ Gracias. Dudo por un momento. ¿Y qué acerca de ti y el hip... Steve?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

_ Tal vez. Ya veremos. Le encanta Sophie, hace un buen papel de padre... o sea de padrastro.

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella.

Y así, la buena conversación se ha terminado.

_ ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Jason, la ve más que tú! Siempre estás trabajando. El número de veces que se has cancelado las visitas de Sophie…

_ Eso es una mentira de mierda, Lucy, y lo sabes. He cancelado una vez, una sola vez porque me he quedado atrapado en Nueva York. ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces!

_ ¡No seas ridículo, Jason! No puedes llegar a engañar a una niña de seis años, ella tiene que aprender que si los adultos hacen una promesa tienen que cumplirlas. No puedes hacerle eso a ella.

_ ¡Eres una bruja de mierda!

_ ¡Y tú eres un marine mal hablado! ¿Qué demonios habré hecho para fijarme en ti?

_ ¿Mamá?, Dice con voz suave. ¿Está papá aquí todavía?

_ Estoy aquí, princesa, le digo en voz baja.

_ Mi estómago me duele.

_ Lo sé, cariño, pero los médicos te van a dar medicamentos para que te sientas mejor.

_ ¿Dónde está Steve?

Miro hacia arriba para ver a Lucy que me mira con aire triunfal. La ira se precipita a través de mí, pero me muerdo la lengua por el amor de Sophie.

_ Acaba de ir a hacer un mandado bebé. Él va a estar de vuelta pronto.

Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo, y ella va a la deriva a dormir.

_ Bueno, espero que estés feliz ahora, susurra la perra.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡La despertaste con tus gritos!

_ No me empujes, Lucy. Yo no estoy de humor.

_ ¡No se trata de ti idiota!

_ Entiendo eso, ¡saca tu culo apretado de aquí bruja!

_ ¡Cuida tu boca! tu hija está durmiendo allí ¿o se te olvidó?

Vete a la mierda.

La cortina se mueve por un avergonzado Steve y el Dr. Mathers, que parece cansado e irritado. Yo sé cómo se siente, hemos estado haciendo esta mierda durante más de una década.

_ Um, ¿todo bien por aquí? Dice Steve.

_ Solo hablando Steeeeve, le contesto, ganándome una mirada ardiente de la hermana fea de Cruella de Vil.

El médico suspira, debe haber visto esto antes.

_ Bueno, Sophie está mucho mejor ahora. Su temperatura ha bajado y está respondiendo bien a los líquidos y medicamentos para el dolor. Estoy bastante seguro de que está fuera de peligro.

_ ¿Así que, no es apendicitis?

_ No, señor Taylor. La gastroenteritis puede parecer muy dramática a veces, pero Sophie va a estar bien.

_ Gracias a mierda por eso.

Él sonríe.

_ Absolutamente.

Lucy sonríe a Steve, Steve sonríe a Lucy. Es una puta sonrisa. Tan dulce, hace que mis dientes duelan.

Por la tarde del día siguiente, Sophie está sentada en la cama, quejándose por perder su programa de televisión favorito. Todavía es Dora La Exploradora. Mi bebé es todavía un bebé.

_ Hey, Princesa. ¿Quieres venir y quedarte con papá pronto? Gail le encantaría verte.

_ Está bien, papá. ¿Puede venir mamá también?

_ Um, no. Mamá está ocupada ese fin de semana. Sólo tú y tu padre, ¿verdad, princesa?

_ Está bien, papá.

_ Te quiero, princesa.

_ Yo también, papá.

Dios, amo a mi niña tanto.

Estoy cansado, pero aliviado. Yo no he matado a la perra, y no descuarticé a Steve. ¿Quién necesita lecciones de manejo de la ira ah?

_ ¿Te quedas, Jason?, preguntó la bruja, con los dientes apretados.

_ Sí, me voy a quedar en un hotel, durante un par de días.

Sé que Grey está de acuerdo con eso. El hijo de puta retorcido tiene un corazón ¿quién sabe?

_ Oh, hermoso, ella dice, en voz baja.

Pero entonces suena mi celular.

_ Taylor, es Welch. Grey ha desaparecido. Charlie Tango desapareció del radar hace 20 minutos.

¡Vete a la mierda!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 **

**Una vida maravillosa**

Estoy tan harto de ver a las mujeres llorando. ¿Cómo diablos puedo ayudar a alguna?

Grey y Ros han estado perdidos por siete horas. El Charlie Tango desapareció del radar en la zona de Silver Lake cerca del monte Saint Helens.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? ¿Alegrándose el día? Y esa es una frase que nunca pensé que estaría cerca de Grey, pero no hay otra explicación.

Lo más seguro es que haya perdido los dos motores, ¿pero al mismo tiempo?

Lo mejor es mandar a la parte trasera de mi cerebro lo que sucedió, para analizarlo en otro momento. Ahora mismo estoy coordinando a través de mi celular los servicios de salvamento y dándole información a Andrea para que pueda arrojar algunas migajas a los medios de comunicación que andan dando vuelta como buitres.

Los desgraciados están fuera del Escala ahora. Me gustaría ir y sacar a esos idiotas fuera de la acera, pero al parecer la violencia contra esos cabrones todavía está mal vista. ¿Quién lo diría?

Frank, el portero, se encuentra en su elemento, asegurándose de que nadie ni siquiera respire en las ventanas de ambos lados de la entrada. Le he enviado refuerzos, pero creo que está a punto de volver a montar la invasión del aeropuerto de Da Nang. Tuve que asegurarme de que no tuviera ningún tipo de armas. Fucker trató de impresionar a Gail diciéndole que tenía un cuchillo de campamento en su calcetín. Dicho cuchillo ahora está descansando sobre mi escritorio.

Gail no lo está, impresionada, quiero decir. No, porque ella voltea sus ojos hacia la pared. Ella está en los cuartos del personal preparando bocadillos para aquellos que lo deseen. Sólo para Elliot y para mí, nadie más tiene hambre, pero he estado 36 horas sin comer y mi estómago está rugiendo. Tengo que estar alerta por el bien del jefe, y la comida es el combustible.

Gail ha estado callada y aunque está con los ojos enrojecidos y permanece temblorosa está haciendo algo útil. Dios, amo a esa mujer.

Ana está casi en estado catatónico, lo que me asusta más que todos los aullidos y lamentos que comenzó Mía Grey cuando llegó. La doctora Travelyan, está pálida pero serena y el señor Grey me ha estado acechando por todo el piso, tratando de "ayudar en algo", pero no hay nada qué hacer.

Los servicios de rescate están volando con helicópteros sobre el área donde el control del tráfico aéreo pasado tuvo la última lectura. Pero no hay carreteras en esa zona, por lo que no podemos entrar con vehículos, ni siquiera con los vehículos todo terreno. Están a punto de suspender la búsqueda hasta la mañana, y no hay ni una maldita cosa que yo pueda hacer al respecto. La luz es muy mala ahora para un vuelo seguro.

Y, seamos sinceros, sólo podrían estar buscando la mancha en la ladera de una montaña, o una dispersión de las piezas del motor junto con partes de un cuerpo.

Eso es algo que nunca olvidaré, recoger partes de cuerpos y meterlos en una bolsa negra para enviarlos a casa.

No quiero que ese sea el fin de la historia de Grey y Ana. La niña está en estado de shock, pálida y helada. La doctora trata de mantener un ojo sobre ella dándole té caliente, dulces, ese tipo de cosas, pero nada ayuda. Ella está esperando. Es como si su corazón ha sido arrancado de su cuerpo. Está todavía latiendo, pero con cada minuto que pasa, late más lento y se pone más débil, y estoy jodidamente asustado de que se vaya a detener y no quede nada.

¿Y qué pasara con todo esto? ¿Todo lo que ella ha pasado por él? ¿Todo lo que él ha cambiado por ella?

He conocido a ese hijo de puta retorcido durante cuatro años. Lo he odiado, lo he despreciado, lo he admirado, aprendí de él, y le he tenido lástima. A la mierda, incluso me caía bien y que conste que él no le cae bien a mucha gente. Él es todos los colores jodidos que te puedas imaginar, pero el caso es que él lo sabe y trata de ser un hombre mejor. No hay muchos como él. Está bien, no hay nadie como el jefe, pero ¿cuántas personas realmente se esfuerzan por ser mejor? Quiero decir, realmente que prosperen ellos mismos de esa manera.

Puede que no se lo crea él mismo de hecho, pero sé que es una persona buena.

Y no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Dónde estaríamos todos si no estuviera él aquí? Yo estaría haciendo algún trabajo de protección personal, tal vez en Dubai o en algún lugar que sea más caliente. Gail y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, lo que realmente me mata. Ella podría estar trabajando para limpiar el culo de alguien que la trate como una esclava. Ana seguiría siendo tranquila, cerrada, solo un ratón de biblioteca y no la mujer fuerte y vibrante en la que se ha convertido.

Nuestras vidas serían menos si nunca hubiésemos conocido a Grey. Y para un hombre que tiene el nombre más monótono en la historia, nuestras vidas serían mucho menos vistosas.

¿Y si no lo encuentran con vida? ¿Qué, pues? Ana se romperá y se meterá en su concha. La doctora y el Sr. Grey serán más viejos y más cansados y tristes. Mía y Elliot habrán perdido un hermano, alguien que se preocupa por ellos y que los ama, sin duda.

¿Y qué hay acerca de mí y Gail? Aún estaremos juntos, pero tendríamos que encontrar un sitio que necesite un ama de llaves y un... lo que sea que soy: conductor, escolta, la salida del chico…

¡Joder! sólo quiero ver al jefe caminar por esa puerta con unos globos atados a la cabeza y borracho como una cuba, gritando ¡sorpresa! y haciendo su danza feliz.

Bueno está bien, me conformo con que ponga un pie en la puerta.

Me siento culpable cuando me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera han pensado en cómo se debe sentir Gwen, esperando a que Ros camine directo a ella. Sé que Andrea debe estar en contacto con ella, pero yo ni siquiera sé si Gwen tiene gente a su lado. Sé que su familia no habla con ella o con la de Ros. Realmente no puedo concebir eso. Quiero decir, uno nunca piensa como carajo le va a caer el amor y en todo caso ¿qué carajo le importa? Pero al parecer si les importa. La vida es desagradable, brutal y corta. Encontrar el amor con el que uno quiere sin mantener la mierda encima.

Bien, esto es una cosa que puedo arreglar.

Llamo a Andrea.

_ ¿Hay noticias? Ella jadea.

Debo tener mierda en el cerebro. Por supuesto que ella podría pensar que fue por eso que la llamé por teléfono.

_ No, todavía no, Andrea. Pero tal vez tú puedes hacer algo al respecto con Gwen. ¿Alguien la está acompañando?

_ Oh, dice Andrea, en voz baja. No lo sé. Voy a averiguarlo. Si no, voy a buscar a alguien que esté con ella. Se me olvidó. Jason Taylor, usted es un hombre realmente dulce.

¿Qué carajo? ¡Yo soy más duro que los clavos de mierda! ¡Puedo beber mi propia orina, comer polvo negro y que me salgan fuegos artificiales en vez de pedos! ¡Yo no soy nada dulce!

Me quedo mirando el teléfono celular en la mano como si el hijo de puta está a punto de convertirse en chocolate, y puedo escuchar a Andrea resoplando en el otro extremo de la línea. ¡Por favor Dios dame un descanso de mierda con tantas mujeres que lloran!

_ Sí, sólo asegúrate de que no esté sola.

Próxima llamada, una sensata espero, es a Welch. Tengo que revisar las disposiciones para los doscientos exmilitares que tendremos volando por todos los , desde el amanecer de mañana, habrá una búsqueda completa sobre la zona de Silver Lake. Tenemos especialistas en montañismo, chicos acostumbrados a trabajar en terrenos difíciles, así como un equipo de guardabosques que conocen la zona como la palma de su mano y dos helicópteros Medivac en caso de que consigamos a alguien con vida. No se ve bien pero me estoy preparando para cualquier eventualidad, eso es lo que hago.

_ Welch, ¿cómo va todo?

_ En espera.

_ ¿Qué pasa con el equipo de forenses de Donauwörth?

_ Están en camino, llegaran a ETA JFK 05.00 EST. Lo que haya salido mal con Charlie Tango, lo van a encontrar. Su reputación está en juego, nadie va a querer comprar el "helicóptero más seguro del mundo" si Grey... bueno, no hace falta que te haga un dibujo. También están enviando un pez gordo de EADS, la empresa matriz. He liberado un hangar del aeródromo de Boeing y hecho arreglos para que un helicóptero de transporte pesado pueda traer de vuelta... escombros, bueno… todo lo que encuentren.

_ Mierda Welch quiero ese hangar seguro, nadie entra y nadie sale. Y ningún periodista puede entrar. Todo el personal está sujeto a revisión, que le revisen hasta el culo, quiero ver sus cámaras, sus teléfonos, todos sus dispositivos de grabación revisados. Quiero una lista completa de todos los que tuvieron acceso al campo del Boeing en los últimos dos meses. Actualización de la lista de amenazas a Grey y a toda su familia, incluyendo a la Señorita Steele. Envíame por correo electrónico el informe lo antes posible.

_ Cambio y fuera.

La frustración me hace enojar, pero Welch entiende. No pudimos proteger al jefe, pero podemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger a su familia y para averiguar qué coño ha pasado.

Me pregunto si el jefe está de pie en las puertas del cielo ahora mismo, jurando marcharse porque lo subieron sin su consentimiento. Debe estar como el Krakatoa. Me lo imagino lanzando maldiciones a todos los ángeles y arcángeles porque se lo llevaron sin previo aviso. Bueno para morir solo se necesita estar vivo. Eso si no lo pudo controlar jefe. Tal vez está encadenado a las rejas, claro si es que tenía esposas con él cuando murió, probablemente las tenía, porque siempre lleva unas a todas partes. ¿Y si no está en las puertas del cielo sino en las del infierno? ¡Una pelea del Demonio y el Jefe debe ser cojonuda! Cierro mis ojos de golpe ¡Vete a la mierda con todo esto Taylor! ¿Y si murió? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y si murió?

_ Jason, te he hecho un sándwich. Tienes que comer.

Levanto la vista para darme cuenta que he estado mirando el teléfono celular en la mano desde que colgué con Welch.

Gail se ve cansada y sus ojos están de color rojo, pero para mí es como ver un oasis en el desierto. La expresión de mi cara le dice todo lo que necesita saber y camina hacia mí. La rodeo con mis brazos y entierro mi cara en su cintura. Huele a horneado y a hogar.

_ No hay que darse por vencido, Jason.

Suspiro y levanto mi cabeza para verla.

_ Me estoy preparando para lo peor y esperar lo mejor.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Ella me entiende.

Suena mi celular y me besa suavemente antes de volver a repartir comida o cualquiera cosa que pueda poner en el estómago de alguien. Sí, voy a comer. Alguien tiene que detener el resto de las ruedas que se caigan.

_ Welch, háblame.

El rescate de la montaña se encuentra en stand-by y el 72% del equipo de búsqueda se encuentra ahora en Seattle. El refuerzo está en camino.

_ Entendido.

_ Fuera.

Puedo tomar un bocado del sándwich sin ni siquiera darme cuenta si es de pollo con curry o del puto queso de cabra. Miro hacia arriba y veo que al Sr. Grey que está de pie en la puerta.

_ Señor, le digo y me pongo de pie.

Agita su mano con cansancio.

_ Por favor, siéntese, Taylor. Yo no quise interrumpir su comida. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

_ Estamos listos para comenzar la búsqueda a partir de las 05:30am señor. Los encontraremos y a la Sra. Bailey.

Yo estoy mintiendo entre dientes. Los dos lo sabemos.

_ Gracias por eso. Es algo... algo que pueda decirle a los demás.

Asiento con la cabeza, porque no tengo unas malditas palabras para tranquilizar a nadie. Suspira, y se frota las manos por la cara. Ha envejecido diez años en las últimas horas. Todos, creo.

_ Señor, hay una cosa más que tengo que hablar con usted.

_ Sí, Taylor ¿Qué es?

Suena como si él no podía importar menos.

_ El señor Grey hizo un plan de contingencia para situaciones de emergencias como esta. Se activa en ocho horas... a partir de su última comunicación en caso de... circunstancias imprevistas. Lo nombra a usted como Presidente y a la Señora Bailey para estar al frente de GEH, completamente encargado de todo. Estamos cerca de que ese plan se active señor. Se lo digo porque dentro de ese lapso usted estará a cargo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿En cargado de todo?

_ Sí, señor. Ese plan esta recientemente actualizado y él hizo unas peticiones específicas para la Señorita Steele.

Niega con la cabeza.

_ Yo sólo quiero que mi hijo llegue a casa a salvo, Taylor.

_ Sí, le digo.

Él me da una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Eso es tan de Christian… querer controlar las cosas, incluso después de... bueno. Así es Christian.

Él se va con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, como si sus pensamientos son demasiado pesados para su cráneo. Sí, lo entiendo.

Suena el celular de nuevo. ¿Qué carajo querrá Frank el portero? ¡Si él piensa que Gail le va a llevar un sándwich, está loco!

_ ¡Señor Taylor! ¡Él está aquí!

_ ¿Quién está aquí?

_ ¡El señor Grey! Sólo caminó directo.

_ Carrick Grey y Elliot Grey están conmigo ahora, maldito idiota.

_ ¡No! ¡El señor Christian Grey! ¡Él está subiendo ahora!

¡Carajo!

Dejo caer el teléfono, sin importarme si he cortado o no a la mierda de Frank.

La CCTV me demuestra que no es un fantasioso de mierda completa y que el jefe está de hecho en el ascensor subiendo. Está descalzo y recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Se ve como una mierda y estoy tan jodidamente aliviado que yo podría correr tres vueltas alrededor de un estadio de Super Bowl completamente desnudo, si Janet Jackson no ha hecho algo similar.

Técnicamente, debo ir a interrogarlo sobre los eventos del día, pero su familia está esperando. Este es un tiempo para la familia. Soy sólo una ayuda contratada. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia la sala principal.

Carrick Grey lo ve primero.

Están todos encima de él, riendo y llorando, aturdidos de alegría e incredulidad.

Gail corre y luego se detiene, pone su mano sobre su boca y las lágrimas llenan los ojos.

_ Está de vuelta, me susurra. ¡Oh, Jason! ¡Él está vivo!

Y ella me abraza tan fuerte, que creo que mis nervios se agrietan y no me importa.

Ella espera hasta que hayan tenido su momento de encuentro y el jefe se reúne con su mujer, entonces Gail va a ofrecer alimentos.

Está claro que el jefe está hambriento, cansado, sediento y desconcertado por la atención.

Tonto de mierda ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la gente lo necesita. Realmente me dan ganas de patear la mierda de su culo tonto. Si no fuera por el sueldo entero con los beneficios.

Gail se apresura para llevarle una cerveza Budvar corriendo y luego a la cocina, feliz de hacer algo útil. Sí, la entiendo, también.

El jefe mira hacia arriba y me ve ¿y saben lo que ese maldito-bastardo-desgraciado-retorcido-loco-de-mierda me dice?

_ ¿Y tu hija?

¡Maldita sea por recordase! Quería patearlo y sacarle la mierda fuera de él hace solo cinco segundos, y ahora tengo que estar jodidamente agradecido. Una vez más. Maldito hijo de puta. Maldito sea tu cara de modelo de GQ. Me gusta mucho este tonto de mierda. Así que me demanden.

_ Ella está bien ahora. Falsa alarma, señor.

_ Bueno.

Él sonríe. El maldito me sonríe. _Sí, jefe, sigue trabajando en esa rutina entera de pies felices. En otro tiempo tal vez. ¿La próxima vez crees que aparecerás en zuecos? Qué suertudo este hijo de puta. _

_ Me alegro de que haya vuelto, señor. _Este maldito mundo retorcido no sería lo mismo sin ti, bastardo._ ¿Eso es todo?

_ Tenemos un helicóptero para recoger.

¡Sí, alguien mencionó eso por amor de Dios!

_ ¿Ahora? ¿O en la mañana?

¿Ven? Puedo ser divertido. Estoy a favor del humor. ¡Síganme!

_ En la mañana, creo, Taylor.

_¡Todo recto! _

_ Muy bien, señor Grey. ¿Algo más, señor?

Levanta la cerveza hacia mí y no puedo evitar sonreír ante su gesto.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la oficina para decirle a Welch que cancele la búsqueda de mañana. Autorizo el pago de horas extras triple, gastos y bono a todo mundo. Sé lo que se siente mover todo un aparataje y luego que la operación sea cancelada. Pero vinieron y eso es lo que importa, así que hay que pagarles bien.

La próxima llamada es a Andrea.

_ ¡Oh, Dios, Jason! ¿Lo encontraron? Por favor, dime que apareció.

_ Sí, Andrea. Completo en una sola pieza. _Aplaude feliz reina cursi_. Corre la voz.

_ ¡Te quiero, Jason Taylor! me grita, antes de cortarme.

¡Mujeres!

Poco después de las 2am, me voy a la cama. El equipo de búsqueda ha sido cancelado pero el equipo forense iniciarán en la madrugada la recuperación del Charlie Tango.

Gail me parpadea medio adormilada me tambaleo y me subo directo a su lado.

_ ¡Qué día!

_ Claro que fue ¡EL DIA! nena. Estoy jodidamente feliz que se acabó.

_ Estoy feliz de que estamos felices para siempre después de terminarse, dice ella.

Su comentario me hace reír, excepto por el hecho de que mi boca no se mueve.

_ Sí, pero es del jefe que estamos hablando, sólo es feliz en la hora feliz, yo no sé nada de para siempre.

_ Es suficiente por ahora, dice ella adormilada.

No se puede discutir con eso.

Cuando me despierto, no puedo recordar por qué siento que mis párpados se han pegado a mis ojos. Y entonces los recuerdos vuelven como una película épica de Hollywood. Ustedes han visto todo aquí, amigos: ¡Drama! ¡Angustia! ¡El amor y la pérdida! ¡Un héroe en peligro! ¡Una Señorita en desgracia! ¡Quién necesita un nuevo trabajo de mierda! ¡Anótese, anótese!

Gail me pincha suavemente y pasa un sándwich de tocino por mis narices.

Si ella no se considera la mujer perfecta, voy a tener que irme a casar con Julie Andrews en su lugar.

Gimiendo un poco, y sintiendo cada uno de mis 37 años, me incorporo, apoyando las almohadas detrás de mí.

_ ¡Cristo! No sé a quién me cogí en la vida pasada para conocer a una mujer como tú, nena, pero muy bien vale la pena.

_ Interesante manera de expresarlo, Jason, pero es posible que te pida que unas la comunicación entre tu cerebro y tu boca antes de encontrar tu sándwich de tocino insertado en un orificio por el que la naturaleza no lo tenía planeado.

¡Oh!

Sí, bueno, yo soy un tipo inteligente, así que no hay respuesta. Es de tocino crujiente parece y yo realmente no quiero unas tostadas de mierda. No en un sábado.

Sonrío mientras que Gail me voltea los ojos, a excepción de que no puede seguir así. Sí, soy irresistible. Nací así y simplemente me hizo más grande. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Después de sacar mi culo fuera de la cama, me voy arrastrando mis pies a la ducha. Me presento ante Grey para escuchar su relato.

Excepto que el bastardo perezoso no está fuera de la cama. Bueno, técnicamente él está, excepto que está entregando un relato sucio en su cuarto de juegos. Lo que sea. Tengo una carga grande de trabajo por hacer y Welch me ha estado llamando desde las 6am. El hecho de que él no haya dormido no necesita compartir su dolor. Menos mal que apagué mi celular, algo que yo nunca hago por regla general. Bueno a la mierda hay excepciones a la regla, me enteré en la Infantería de Marina. Por supuesto, usted tiene que saber cuáles son las reglas antes de romperlas: Boot Camp 101.

Cuando el jefe finalmente consigue sacar su culo fuera de la soga, o de las esposas, o de la mierda de juguete que ha estado utilizando, nos ponemos manos a la obra.

Como me describe el fuego en la cabina me da una sensación muy desagradable en el fondo. Eso no fue un cortocircuito eléctrico, huele a sabotaje cada vez más y más. Ninguno de los dos quiere decirlo y vamos a tener que esperar hasta que el forense confirme, pero Grey redobla la seguridad en GEH y duplicó sus otras oficinas y luego triplicó la seguridad para toda su familia y la Señorita Steele. Discretamente, por supuesto. Porque si se trata de sabotaje, no quiero alertar a la puta, o al desgraciado que lo hizo.

Cuando Ana me pregunta sobre la situación más adelante, me hace sentir jodidamente incómodo. Me quedo con la versión corta, ella no tiene por qué saber que la probabilidad de que alguien quiera matar a su novio está inclinada a favor de los chicos malos. Podría tener pesadillas la chica, como si ella no viviera con el Rey de las pesadillas.

Esto es más difícil de lo que parece. Ella va a tener que estar pendiente, estar con un multimillonario tiene su precio, un juego de palabras por así decirlo.

Me paso el día revisando la logística con Welch y me mantengo en contacto con la recuperación de Charlie Tango.

El equipo de Eurocopter no puede creer que el jefe se las arregló para aterrizar en casi una sola pieza.

La respuesta de Grey fue que de ahora en adelante se tiene que tomar nota de que todo el personal al salir de la oficina para asuntos de trabajo, debe tener agua y calzado cómodo. ¡Oh perdón la orden venía de Ros! El jefe y Ana van a salir a cenar donde su familia para celebrar su cumpleaños número 28. Vaya, eso me hace sentir viejo. Y sólo para demostrar que yo no lo soy, tomo a mi mujer en la cama y le saco sus siete tonos de domingo.

Ese es mi tipo de felices para siempre.

Sí, soy un romántico nato.

¡Muy Pronto! ¡Taylor y sus aventuras en Europa con personas que no hablan español!


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Johnny English

Cerveza caliente. ¿Joder cómo se la toman así? Tal vez hay una ley en Inglaterra que dice que no se puede servir cerveza por debajo de 40 grados. Oh, espera, ¿usarán grados Celsius aquí? lo que significa que, umm, ¿la cerveza está a 10 grados centígrados? Sea lo que sea, no está fría.

Lo que me sorprende más es que le encuentro un gusto amargo y tengo la sospecha de que es negra y amarga porque está hecha con el culo de una ardilla. Yo culpo a James Rayment, bebedor de cerveza miembro del Regimiento Hereford, también conocido como el SAS y miembro de la Campaña por una verdadera cerveza Ale. ¿Ale? ¿Ha vagado solo con la maleta de mano de Henry?

Pero me encanta, amo los taxis de Londres. Específicamente los conductores son impresionantes, conocen el camino mejor que cualquier GPS. Maldita sea ellos pueden conducir. Hablan demasiado, pero saben su negocio.

No he manejado desde que llegamos, así que en teoría me puedo tomar una bebida ocasionalmente, no es que realmente me importe. Estoy aquí para trabajar.

Sí, el señor y la señora Grey finalmente están en su luna de miel. La boda fue de bajo perfil, el principal desafío fue mantener a los paparazzi. Los padres del Jefe no estaban contentos con algunas de las alteraciones que tuvimos que hacer en su propiedad, quiero decir ¿a quién le gusta el alambre de púas alrededor de los muros de los jardines? Pero esa es la realidad ahora. Sí, se necesita toda la mierda de infrarrojos para asegurarse de que los intrusos se mantengan fuera, junto con un buen circuito cerrado de televisión, pero se necesita una gran organización también. Permite que la gente crea que no estamos viendo, así que usamos una combinación de equipo de vigilancia obvia, discreta y escondida. Tuve que prometerle a la doctora que quitaríamos los alambres antes de irnos, aunque no estuve contento con eso, pero ella insistió y es su casa. Lo entiendo.

Welch coordina la revisión de todo el personal de la cocina, al igual que a la gente de la Agencia de Festejos y a cualquier otra persona que vaya a entrar a la propiedad y Grey movió algunos hilos con el Centro de Control de Tráfico de Rutas Aéreas de Seattle y tienen en exclusión sobre volar el aérea de Bellevue para ese día. Muchos se molestaron invocando la Primera Enmienda, la libertad de prensa y toda esa mierda. ¿Y qué pasa con el derecho del jefe de tener una boda tranquila, sin cámaras, ni con malditos bastardos paparazzi con lentes de largo alcance, que contratarán un helicóptero que sobre vuele la casa de sus padres, mientras que él está tratando de prometer a la mujer que ama que va a estar con ella para siempre?

Por supuesto, cualquier evento al aire libre es una pesadilla de seguridad. Es mucho más difícil de bloquear un sitio externo para empezar, y el margen de error y la razón de posibilidades son mucho mayor. Teoría del Caos, también conocido como "cualquier mierda puede pasar". Sin embargo, el escenario al aire libre con vista panorámica hacia el Sound era lo que querían Ana y Grey y yo iba a hacer mi parte para asegurarme de que tengan lo que quieren. Tuvimos suerte con el tiempo, muy soleado, por lo que desde la perspectiva de todo lo demás, fue un día perfecto.

_ Jason, cariño, sólo relájate. No hay más nada que puedas hacer. Tu presión arterial será altísima si sigues así todo el día.

_ Señora Jones, lo único que consigue que mi presión arterial se vaya a las nubes es usted, espero que no se me suba a la cabeza. Empujé mis caderas contra su increíble culo cubierto de seda sólo para que se diera cuenta. Se veía tan hermosa en el vestido azul pálido que hacía juego con sus ojos, su pelo suelto y brillante como el oro. Me pongo duro sólo de mirarla. Y la seda, mierda, hace que un hombre tenga malos pensamientos… bueno, este hombre.

_ Hmm, bueno, usted tiene que mantener ese pensamiento y esperar probablemente durante las próximas tres semanas.

_¡Por Dios solo tres largas semanas!_

_ Me gustaría no esperar tanto tiempo, cariño.

_ ¡Jason! Tenemos una boda a la cual llegar y no quiero estar... arrugada.

_ Voy a extrañar... arrugarte, nena. Te voy a echar de menos y punto.

Mi mujer tiene una boda a la cual asistir y yo solo deseo que venga la nuestra. Pero eso tendría que venir después.

Estaba tan feliz de que el jefe y Ana la habían invitado como amiga suya. Ana le dio una tarjeta de invitación, fue una de las pocas invitadas, porque la boda fue muy íntima. Le dieron una invitación impresa, una de las pocas que fueron enviadas. Y junto con ello, una cita en una tienda, para que fuera a hacerse un traje de alta costura. Además, no sé, toda una carga de esa mierda que le gustan a las mujeres como: un día de spa, peluquería y maquillaje. Mi mujer olía tan bien que lo que provocaba era tomarla allí mismo, aunque me hubiesen arrestado por lo que probablemente llamarían indecencia pública; no es lo que uno llamaría un buen paso en su carrera. Especialmente en la boda de tu jefe. Todo lo que sé es que ella se veía jodidamente increíble.

_ Sólo prométeme una cosa, señora Jones.

_ ¿Qué será Jason?

_ No me hagas esperar demasiado tiempo para llamarte señora Taylor.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y esos labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa. _Esos labios… _

Eso fue hace una semana y media, pero ahora estoy sentado en un pub que podría llamar una buena zambullida, junto a un británico peludo, llamado James Rayment que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para enseñarme Inglés, una diferencia del inglés americano, que es un idioma totalmente diferente, o al menos eso dice él. Es una educación en la jerga local.

Hasta ahora hemos hablado sobre divisas. He aprendido que un caballo de fuerza es igual a £25. Un mono vale tanto como £500. Una tonelada vale £100, pero si conduces un camión, estás rompiendo el límite de velocidad que es de 100mph. Para mí una libra es una libra, pero ellos le dicen bragas a una libra… entonces sería ilegítimo decirle a un amigo "he aquí la braga que te debo" ¡Qué locura!

Está bien, así que tengo que admitir que mi nivel de alcohol en la sangre está muy cerca de la investigación en este preciso momento, pero ¿qué coño? tengo la tarde libre. Y nada en contra del señor y la señora Grey, pero ir con alguien más en su luna de miel, oficialmente es una mierda.

El jefe lo está metiendo por la izquierda, la derecha y evidentemente por el centro, y yo lo único que tengo son unos minutos libres para hablar con la encantadora y muy lejana Gail. Mis bolas se pondrán tan azules como la alfombra de la Reina.

Grey está totalmente enamorado de Ana… y la señora Grey lo adora, lo que equivale a ser totalmente repugnante para este pobre diablo, o sea yo, que tengo que seguir sus pasos y ver el amor entre ellos, a excepción de esta noche.

El equipo de Raymen están con ellos y yo estoy en silencio perdido en un bar de temática futbolística, donde las fotografías son de un tipo llamado Nobby Stiles. No quiero causar un problema internacional, pero vamos ¿Nobby? ¿Les suena como a un jugador de fútbol famoso? Eso me recuerda cuando yo era un niño y quería un apodo genial. Hice que mi amigo Dylan me llamara Hawkeye durante todo un semestre. Joder, me encantaba ese apodo, el del último mohicano. Me veía corriendo salvaje por el bosque, a la caza con los pieles rojas y todo eso. Hasta que mi maestra, la señorita Van Hendon, conocida por nosotros como Van Helsing, me dijo que el personaje de Hawkeye Hawthorne tenía un nombre americano, también, Natty Bumppo. Yo sólo tenía diez años, pero aun así yo no creía que fuera posible tener un nombre más cool. En serio. Nadie me llamó Hawkeye después de eso.

Ha sido un largo día. Los recién casados intrépidos han visitado Whitechapel, siguiendo el rastro de Jack el Destripador. Quizás soy anticuado, pero seguir la ruta tomada por un asesino en serie de hace 120 años, no constituye para mí una idea del paraíso de luna de miel. Estaba jodidamente sorprendido cuando me enteré de que fue idea de Ana. No creo que Grey fuese tan entusiasta tampoco. Me pareció un poco macabro a mi modo de ver, pero por otra parte ella se había casado con el señor tengo-una-mazmorra-en-mi-ático. _Vaya usted a saber_.

Pero cuando el guía comenzó a decir una cantidad considerable de detalles espeluznantes que hizo que Ana se pusiera pálida, ya había tenido suficiente. Grey tenía el ceño fruncido y a punto de lanzar un ataque de mierda épica en medio de la calle empedrada, cuando decidí decirle una palabra tranquila al oído del guía, explicando que si continuaba describiendo los asesinatos con tanto detalle gráfico, pronto iba a sentir otro detalle en el que mi bota iba a parar al dedo gordo de su pie.

_Discreto. Ese soy yo._

Yo no esperaba tanto de Londres. Una ciudad es una ciudad, ¿no? Pero aquí la historia es realmente todo lo que te rodea. Algo que tenga un par de cientos de años es prácticamente nuevo. El tour de Whitechapel incluyó un recorrido por Wapping y Ratcliffe Lane, que originalmente era un "acantilado rojo" por el color de la tierra, otro lugar de asesinatos notorios y no lejos de un bar donde a los piratas los colgaban hace 500 años. ¡Hace quinientos malditos años! Ana planificó una ruta que hace que me preocupe. El pub sigue ahí a pesar de que ya no cuelgan más las cabezas con clavos, pero si Grey coge a alguien mirando a su esposa, podría ponerse de moda.

Caminamos pasando por la parte de una antigua muralla romana cuando Ana quería visitar la Torre de Londres. Se sintió extraño ver dos mil años de historia a través del Támesis. Se queda atornillado en tu cerebro. Grey arregló para que les dieran una visita guiada a ellos solos después que la Torre había cerrado. Organicé un barco para recogerlos por la vía del río llamada Puerta de los Traidores. Ana estaba delirando y a mí me dieron una patada bien lejos, en cuanto al jefe, me daba un poco de miedo verle enseñar los dientes todo el tiempo.

Así que, sí, la feliz pareja hizo todas las visitas turísticas y Rayment tenía todo el conocimiento local para que saliera todo perfecto.

_ Por lo tanto, te debe gustar trabajar para tu jefe, porque has estado con él desde hace tiempo ¿eh JT?

_ Sí, cuatro años. _Por Dios ¿cuatro años?_

_ La esposa parece agradable. Bastante joven, como una chica dulce.

Yo pensé lo mismo cuando conocí a Ana, pero ella es mucho más que eso. Ella tiene al Rey del Dolor cantando una nueva melodía y es bueno verlo. Sé que todavía le dan pesadillas, Gail y yo a veces lo oímos, pero no es tan a menudo como antes. Aunque todavía lo persiguen, Ana lo está ayudando a hacer retroceder sus demonios, uno por uno. Ella es fuerte, aunque no creo que ni siquiera él se dé cuenta.

_ Sí, ella es una buena persona. Bien por él, también. No quiero hablar sobre el jefe más y Rayment se da cuenta cuando cierro la conversación.

_ Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo, Jimbo? ¿El trabajo ha estado un poco tranquilo?

_ ¿Es eso una broma maldita, JT? No, ha sido una completa broma. Sólo he renunciado a cuidar famosos. Perdí mis malditos nervios haciéndolo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

No me puedo imaginar a Rayment perdiendo los nervios. ¿Qué carajo?

_ Yo solía tener un montón de trabajo en la alfombra roja, cuidando celebridades, pero saca más canas en la cabeza que una tormenta en el desierto. En serio, amigo, cuando estás entre multitudes y todo lo que llevas contigo es una cuerda y un par de esposas, todo lo que necesitas es una pequeña seña para usarlas, entonces no tienes una multitud de fans, tienes una multitud vociferante. No sabes si alguien tiene un arma, un cuchillo, una aguja hipodérmica. En algún punto puede ocurrir una pesadilla. ¿Quién necesita ese tipo de basura en sus vidas? ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Sacude la cabeza y puedo entender por completo lo que piensa. Es la peor pesadilla de un guardaespaldas, no ser capaz de controlar la situación. Nos pasamos la vida tratando de controlar lo incontrolable, tratando de adivinar lo inesperado. Al jefe le gusta ser discreto, lo que hace que mi trabajo cojonudo sea mucho más fácil. Pero nunca me olvido de que es un objetivo potencial. Es un multimillonario, lo que lo convierte en un blanco. Ana es la esposa de un multimillonario, también la convierte en un blanco. Ni siquiera sé si ella se ha dado cuenta de que a partir de ahora vivirá en una jaula de oro.

_ ¿Qué tipo de trabajo haces ahora, entonces, Jim?

_ Más el tipo de trabajo de seguridad para personas de bajo perfil. No hay medidas excepcionales para gente como esa. El mes que viene voy a estar afuera, en Libia, cuidando algunos geólogos franceses que van a visitar nuevos pozos petroleros. Luego voy dos meses a Nigeria. Eso será sombrío, pero pagan bien. Eso es un día de campo en comparación.

Él ve la expresión de mi cara.

_ No te preocupes, JT. Mi equipo tiene cubierto a tu jefe. No habrá ningún desliz. No en mi tiempo. Wiltshire mañana, ¿no? Tenemos dos coches, así como el cuatro por cuatro que el señor y la señora utilizarán para estar en bajo perfil. Me gusta la forma en que Grey piensa.

_Ese es un pensamiento aterrador._

_ ¿Quieres adelantarte a la pareja feliz, JT?

_ Sip. Voy con los Greys. ¿Quién está conduciendo?

_ Ed, el muerto.

_ Está bien.

Ed, el muerto, es uno de los mejores en el equipo de Rayment. No le pregunté por qué tiene ese apodo, algo de humor británico probablemente. Aunque el chico es del tipo que me recuerda a una película de zombis que vi una vez. Sabes, el tipo que tiene la cabeza atornillada al revés. Es un poco extraño, pero es un buen conductor. Especialmente en un país en el que todas las vías están del lado equivocado de la carretera. ¡Y rotondas! ¿Quién demonios las inventó y cuáles fueron los motivos en ese momento? Y mini rotondas, o dobles rotondas. Demasiado jodidamente raro.

Así que nuestro conductor es "el muerto". Me preocupa el sentido de humor de Rayment. Y no me jodas, los chistes son malos.

_ Te va a gustar JT. Anoche tuvo una gran pelea en un mercado local de pescados, un montón de peces quedaron descuartizados.

_Sí. Como ya he dicho, chistes malos…_

Estaba demasiado cansado para responder cuando le oí murmurar en voz baja, "pescados sangrientos."

Cuando llegué al hotel, había un mensaje de Welch para que lo llamara.

_ Taylor, hemos empezado a conseguir un poco de evidencia gracias a los forenses.

Vete a la mierda. Yo sabía que esto iba a ser malo.

_ Tenemos una huella digital parcial y hasta ahora no es de ninguno de los empleados del aeródromo del Boeing, es demasiado pronto decirlo, pero…

_Sí, es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero los dos sabemos lo que eso significa._

_ Es demasiado pronto para decir que fue un sabotaje a ciencia cierta, y hay mucho más pruebas por hacerle a los motores para descartar una falla mecánica o electrónica. Por lo tanto, se nos está acabando las bases de datos nacionales, pero con sólo un 35% de la huella nos va a llevar a decenas de miles de resultados. Suspiró. Pero es un comienzo. ¿Se lo dirás Grey? _La pregunta del millón_.

_ No hasta que tengamos información concreta para darle. El pobre hijo de puta está en su luna de miel. No quiero decirle "puede ser" o "podría ser". Cuando tengamos algo en concreto, sí, se lo diré.

_ No le gustará que le guardes información de él, Taylor.

_ No me jodas ahora, no necesito fastidiarlo para darle información que no tenemos, pero sólo para estar seguros, pon seguridad en todas partes y dile a Sullivan.

_ Está bien, Taylor. Gracias por tu llamada.

_Sí, mi llamada._

A la mañana siguiente salimos dejando la ciudad detrás. Por pedido especial de la señora Grey, vamos a ver Stonehenge. En la madrugada. Por el amor de Dios. ¿Al casarse con Grey se convirtió en un druida? Salimos del hotel a las 4:00am y en dirección al sur oeste.

Rayment llega al hotel completamente alerta con menos de cuatro horas de sueño. Todos los ex militares estamos acostumbrados a eso, pero no queremos hacerlo todo el tiempo para no estar nerviosos por cualquier cosa. Pero un día de poco dormir y largas horas no nos matará, ni pondrá en peligro nuestro juicio, lo que es más importante.

El cielo se hace cada vez más claro detrás de nosotros y el amanecer nos está persiguiendo por todo el país, pero llegamos a las enormes piedras, Grey está en un buen momento. Ana se ve cansada y pálida y me pregunto si ella dormiría anoche. Ella se acurrucó bajo los brazos de Grey y cuando él la mira, no puede ocultar el amor que siente por ella. Probablemente tengo la misma mirada cuando Gail está cerca de mí. No es algo que se puede ocultar fácilmente, a pesar de que ambos intentamos. Sí, lo entiendo. Es privado.

Cuando los rayos del sol se filtran por encima del horizonte, no puedo evitar sentirme parte de algo muy grande. La gente ha hecho exactamente lo que estoy haciendo durante 5.000 años. Es extraño, pero me siento conectado a... algo. Puedo entender la fascinación de Ana, definitivamente hay algo en el ambiente aquí.

Ana saca un libro cutre del bolsillo de su bolso y empieza a leer.

_ Me gusta este lugar, murmuró. Es tan solemne y solitario, tú, yo y nada más que el cielo sobre nuestras caras. Parece como si no hubiera gente en el mundo, solo nosotros dos y me gustaría que fuera así.

Ella mira a Grey y su rostro resplandece de amor. Rayment y yo discretamente retrocedemos.

A Gail siempre le gustó ese libro Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Una vez, ella me hizo ver la versión cinematográfica. Pensé que Natasha Kinski estaba caliente. Pero nunca pude entender por qué a las mujeres les gusta ver películas que hacen llorar. Los hombres no hacen esa mierda. Aunque las lágrimas se acercan bastante cada vez que James Bond suma otro DB5, pero no se parece un coño a eso en lo absoluto.

Dejamos el anillo de piedras detrás cuando llega el primer entrenador turístico. La siguiente parada es el desayuno en algún hotel de la zona del mercado de Dorchester. Ana se pasea con otro libro de bolsillo, esta vez es el del alcalde de Casterbridge en mano, y ella lo utiliza para señalar los puntos de referencia pertinentes. El Jefe hace un comentario sobre comprarle a Ana alguna ropa más sexy para que no tenga que llevar tanta ropa encima y veo a Ana sonrojarse.

Al jefe le gustan sus juguetes. _Oh, Dios me ayude. No puedo creer que tuve ese pensamiento. Quiero blanquear mi cerebro_.

La siguiente parada en la peregrinación literaria de Ana es de Lyme Regis. Ya hemos terminado la rectoría Howarth en Yorkshire, hogar de las hermanas Brönte. Que mierda tan aburrida fue eso. No es de extrañar que escribieran Wuthering Heights. No sé qué es wuther pero sonaba muy bien de todos modos. Húmedo, frío y miserable y eso que estamos en verano. Las tortas en la tienda de té, no son tan buenas como las de Gail. Quiero regresar ya a Londres para oler el sabroso horneado que hay durante las mañanas.

De vuelta a la costa, creo que Ana va a recorrer la ruta del Amante del Teniente Francés, pero no, ahora es: Jane Austen. El pueblo de Lyme Regis no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. Sí, y luego Rayment me dice que es una ciudad. ¿En serio? Este lugar podría encajar en el patio trasero de la nueva casa de Grey.

El puerto está protegido por un muro de piedra que se extiende hasta el mar como un dedo ganchudo. Ana salta desde la acera y Grey la atrapa. Ella dice que está recreando una escena y salta de nuevo. Grey frunce el ceño y le dice que puede lastimarse. Ella voltea los ojos y le contesta: ¡Ese es el punto!

Realmente no entiendo eso. Pero ella se ve feliz.

Puedo ver que Rayment está cayendo bajo el hechizo de Ana, también. Él se reunió con Grey antes, así que sabe lo fastidioso que es repitiendo las cosas, parece un disco rayado, pero ahora la valoración de Ana de que es "una niña dulce" está siendo reconsiderada. Rayment es un tipo inteligente y puede ver la dinámica en el trabajo. Grey podría pensar que está tomando las decisiones, pero Ana es la encargada. Mi mente retrocede a la mañana que ella lo dejó, ese día Grey se rompió. No estoy diciendo que ella estaría mucho mejor que él, pero conociendo al jefe, se partió en pedazos.

He aprendido que la vida puede ser corta. Cuando encuentras la felicidad, se corre el riesgo de joderla. Grey no será un bastardo estúpido como para dejarla ir otra vez. Eso lo puedo garantizar.

Después de un día de turismo, Ana parece exhausta. Eso pone de manifiesto el lado protector de Rayment y levanto una ceja mientras él se queja de que "la niña" está agotada. Él mira a Grey. Es jodidamente divertido.

El viaje de regreso es tranquilo. Estamos montados en un convoy SUV con tres coches que nos siguen, es lo que Rayment llama una cuatro por cuatro. Lo cual es bueno, porque el equipo de Rayment ha sido discreto durante el viaje. Lo último que quería Grey era que Ana se sintiera observada todo el tiempo, lo está por supuesto, pero yo puedo ser discreto también. Yo no he nacido con un traje caliente a la medida, yo puedo ser casual. Quiero decir no me van a coger llevando unos putos bermudas y una camisa hawaiana, porque esa mierda es genial, pero mi mujer me ha equipado con un par de pantalones de algodón y algunas polos. La Kornt, casi no se destaca, incluso bajo mi chaqueta de lino, pero no voy a ninguna parte sin mi arma. Grey lo odia. Pero mi lema es que prefiero tenerla y no usarla, que necesitarla y no tenerla. Así que sí, soy un tipo discreto.

No hay noticias de Welch, pero todavía me siento incómodo mantener lo poco que sé acerca de la huella parcial a Grey. Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, pero también sé que mi culo arderá si se entera que lo supe antes que él. Tengo que asegurarme de que no se entere aún.

Hay algunos detalles que adelantar para la siguiente etapa del viaje que iremos a Francia. La seguridad será llevada por ex-legionarios que sirvieron en la primera guerra del Golfo y Sarajevo. Eso fue un buen negocio. Será interesante conocerlos. Welch dice que son los mejores. La mayoría trabaja en Dubai en estos días, pero Welch movió algunos hilos.

Estamos viajando a Francia en tren, en el Eurostar. No sé si el jefe está tratando de conocer trenes, aviones y automóviles, o si sólo quiere follar en otro medio de transporte. Me importa una mierda, lo que me importa es que este Eurostar va bajo el Canal Inglés, o sea bajo el maldito mar. Lo sé, soy un Marine, vivimos en el mar, en el puto mar, pero no soy un maldito submarino. Esa mierda es mala en todos los niveles. A mí ni siquiera me gusta ir en el túnel Holland, pero al menos eso es sólo una milla y media de largo. El túnel de la Mancha es más de 20 millas. Mierda. Eso me pone nervioso. Si hay un accidente o un incendio, no hay manera de que pueda garantizar la vida de Ana y Grey.

Niego en la distancia con pensamientos oscuros y los ojos abiertos, ya que nos montamos en la estación de Waterloo. Y para terminar de joder todo a mi paso, tengo las canciones irritantes del grupo Abba dando vueltas en mi cabeza:

_¡Waterloo! ¿Y cómo podría negarme? Siento como que gané cuando pierdo. ¡Waterloo!_

¡Creo que tengo una experiencia extrasensorial! ¡No me jodas, necesito unas vacaciones!

Cuando llegamos a la estación, me dirijo en primer lugar a hablar con los escoltas franceses que están tomando el relevo de Rayment.

_ JT, estos son Philippe y Gaston Reynard.

Que Dios me ayude, son como los gemelos Thonson. Lo menos que necesito ahora es a Tintín y Milú. ¿En serio? Un par de gemelos idénticos es de lo más discreto, ¿eso fue lo que Rayment pudo encontrar?

Mis ojos se giran hacia él y el hijo de puta está a punto de estallar de risa por la expresión de mi cara.

_ Sí, lo sé, pero no te preocupes JT, ellos saben lo que están haciendo. Estuvieron en Kuwait. Phil, este es Jason Taylor, protección personal del señor y la señora Grey.

_ Monsieur, dice el gemelo A.

_ Bonjour, dice el gemelo B.

¿Por qué a mí?, Dice el Ejemplo C (que soy yo). Pero lo digo muy, muy tranquilo y determino que voy a orinar los pies de Rayment la próxima vez que nos reunamos.

Nos damos la mano y Rayment sale de allí. Veo alivio en su rostro. Yo sé de dónde viene ese alivio, cualquier tipo de trabajo en que el cliente no quede muerto, has ganado. Le pagan, se va a casa. Trabajo hecho.

Hay una cierta satisfacción en ser capaz de entregar la responsabilidad. Yo no dije nada a Gail, pero creo que sé lo que es para mí. Yo nunca estoy fuera de servicio, no realmente. Si estoy con ella o con Sophie, todavía estoy trabajando. Grey es bastante justo en ello, pero las cosas siguen sucediendo en el último minuto. Por esto es que me pagan. La responsabilidad pesa después de un tiempo.

En el manual de guía británico de mierda, Ana nos informó que cuando mataban a las brujas les ponían una gran piedra pesada sobre ellas y luego agregaban otra y otra y otra hasta que el peso las asfixiaba hasta matarlas. A veces me siento como ellas, con un gran peso de mierda encima. O tal vez es sólo porque este maldito tren me lleva bajo el mar y puedo sentir la presión de las toneladas de agua a la espera de aplastarme como a un minúsculo insecto. Sí, sí.

Como era de esperase Ana y el jefe están en un vagón privado con dormitorio. Me pregunto cuál será lo opuesto al Mile High Club, me imagino que es el Down Under Club, esto tiene connotaciones que yo realmente no quiero ni pensar. Deberían tener un cartel en la puerta que diga: hombres trabajando, martilla que martilla. No puedo culpar a Grey, está de luna de miel y es ahí en donde uno folla todo el día y a toda hora, pero me pone caliente cuando pienso en Gail. Así que cuando la llamo esa noche, realmente estoy esperando algo de sexo por teléfono.

_ Hey, nena. ¿Cómo estás?

_ ¡Oh, Jason! qué bueno saber de ti. Estoy bien. Estoy en casa de Allison.

_En el corazón de la secta._

_ ¿Sí? Dale mis saludos, pensándolo bien, no digas nada, no vaya a lanzarme un hechizo.

_ ¡Jason! ¡Que estás hablando de mi hermana!

_ Lo sé, cariño, pero sentí que ella trató de arrancar mis entrañas la última vez que comí su comida.

Se ríe. Dios, me encanta ese sonido.

_ Te echo de menos, cariño. Y JT junior realmente te echa de menos, le digo mirando mi entrepierna.

_ ¿De verdad? Me gustaría hacer algo cariño, pero en realidad estoy parada en medio de la tienda de alimentos en este momento.

_Oh, no_

_ Allison te manda saludos

_ Está bien, murmuro. Mantén una bala de plata a mano, por si acaso.

_ ¡Adiós, Jason!

_ Adiós, cariño y colgué.

Las cosas van bien en París. Visitamos la orilla izquierda del Sena, que está enfrente de la orilla derecha, _una mierda_, y visitamos algunas galerías de arte. Visitaremos el Palacio de las Tullerías veremos algunas flores. Nada de sorpresas. Notre Dame, la Torre Eiffel, la ópera, el ballet. Todo va sobre ruedas.

Y entonces llegamos al sur de Francia.

Hace calor.

Está soleado.

Estamos en la playa.

¡Ana enseña sus tetas! ¡WTF!

_¡El fin del mundo se acerca! _


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33

LA CONEXIÓN FRANCESA

No soy un hombre violento. Esto puede parecer una contradicción en todos los términos, casi después de haber pasado la mitad de mi vida adulta como un infante de marina y la otra mitad con una pistola oculta para trabajar, pero no lo soy. Quiero decir, los reclutadores de las fuerzas armadas tienden a eliminar a ese tipo de personas, los que tienen impulsos violentos. Por ejemplo:

Oficial de reclutamiento: ¿Por qué quiere unirse al ejército?

Candidato: ¡Quiero matar gente, señor!

Oficial de reclutamiento: ¡Siguiente!

Las razones para alistarse varían de persona a persona. Algunos como yo, están en busca de encontrar un infierno fuera de casa por la razón que sea y encontrar una familia alternativa en la Infantería de Marina, o del Ejército. No vamos a la Fuerza Aérea porque no sé… será porque dicen que las alas de la Fuerza Aérea están hechas de plomo y bla bla bla.

Algunos van porque quieren servir a su país. Después del 11/9 la cantidad de personas que se reclutaron lo hicieron para dar una lección de humildad y venganza.

Así que cuando usted firma en la línea de puntos, tiene que estar preparado para disparar, para alcanzar su objetivo, matar. Pero también estamos capacitados para identificar una amenaza potencial antes de que se inicie, asegurar un área para mantener las cosas seguras. Uno no quiere que ningún hijo de puta entusiasta de su equipo salga a disparar como loco y mate a todo el mundo a su alrededor, así que cuando las cosas van mal, tienes que mantener la calma.

He trabajado con soldados de casi todos los continentes y con el mejor de los ejércitos entrenados con frialdad para trabajar bajo presión constante, sin importar la raza, color, credo o idioma.

Trabajé con algunos soldados holandeses también. Podría decir que fue una experiencia. Suave, esa es la palabra. Fue un poco extraño porque no existía el servicio militar obligatorio en los países bajos sino después de los años 90. En serio, me sorprendió, que para ser la nación más relajada del mundo, hogar de la cafetería Hash cookie, donde usted puede conseguir un tratado con un capuchino, ¿todavía no tenían el servicio militar obligatorio?

Pero eso no era nada en comparación a la mierda que me contaron. En los años setenta cuando ser hippie era una forma de vida para la mitad del mundo occidental, los hombres se dejaban su pelo largo. Si alguna vez han visto una película de guerra, sabrán que lo primero que hacen los militares es afeitarte la cabeza. Dicen que es para unirte al pelotón, para mantenerte limpio, pero en realidad es para moldear al individuo para que sea un soldado, lo que sea, te rapan la cabeza.

Pero en el ejército holandés, no. Ellos no tienen nada de eso. Si los hombres querían conservar su cabello largo, lo hacían. Entonces ¿qué hicieron? camuflaje de redecillas para su cabello. No, no me estoy burlando, a pesar de que me tomó un tiempo entenderlo, pero es así. Los holandeses son, probablemente, los soldados más relajados que he conocido.

Pero, como he dicho, no soy un hombre violento. Mi función es preventiva. No hay violencia que ocurra a menos que quieran tocar a mi jefe: un Christian Grey.

Pero ahora mismo, en este momento, quiero sacarle la mierda y hacer sangrar a ese bastardo. Puesto que las cosas se han puesto tensas.

Grey no estaba feliz de que su esposa estaba mostrando sus activos al mundo entero. No es que alguien estuviera prestando mucha atención, porque hasta el jefe se lo perdió.

Los gemelos Thomson quedaron desconcertados. Pues sí, se deleitaron con las tetas de Ana e hicieron algunos comentarios apreciativos para luego verificar que no había paparazzi. ¿Profesionales ven? He visto un montón de tetas y aunque yo realmente no me siento bien viendo la _comida feliz_ de Grey no pude dejar de echar un vistazo cuando Siegfried y Roy miraron en la misma dirección. Cerré los ojos, haciendo una mueca internamente.

Ahora estaba en la muy delicada posición de proteger a Ana sin que nos pusiera en aprietos a ella o a mí. Tuve diez malditos segundos para tomar una decisión, hasta que el kraken salió goteando del mar, silbando y escupiendo maldiciones.

_ ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! Le grita a ella.

Siegfried y Roy parpadearon. Sí, ellos nunca han visto al jefe cuando tiene una rabieta. Mira y aprende. Mira y aprende.

No están del todo seguros de cuál es el problema, pero cuando Grey le lanza a Ana la parte superior del bikini, se dan cuenta de lo que sucede murmurando algo sobre "Américains Ces", e intercambian miradas divertidas.

Yo realmente lo siento por Ana, sobre todo cuando Grey gruñe.

_ ¡Estoy seguro de que Taylor y el equipo de seguridad estaban disfrutando el show!

_Buena manera de hacer que se sienta mejor Grey. _

Pero no se trata de que Grey quiera hacer sentir mal a su esposa, se trata de posesión y celos y Ana ha violado la regla número uno y dos: lo que es suyo es suyo, y lo que es suyo es suyo.

Al igual que el primer goteo de nieve que presagia una avalancha, sé que esto no es el final de su rabia. El hombre apenas está colgando de un hilo. Si empieza a echar espuma por la boca y babea, voy a tener que decidir si dispararle o pegarme un tiro porque tengo la sensación que de cualquier manera esto se convertirá en una mierda. De todos modos, me doy cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y no puedo evitar el escalofrío que corrió por mi espina dorsal. Grey no le haría daño, ¿verdad? Me lanza una mirada fríamente desafiante mientras se dirige de nuevo al yate.

_¿Qué quieres que te diga, amigo? Ella es tu esposa, yo sólo trabajo aquí._

De vuelta a bordo del yate los dejo hablando, lo que es la primera discusión en su relación, perdón, en su matrimonio. No estoy seguro de que Grey se enfríe cuando se trata de Ana, el tipo se quema por ella.

Me voy a la oficina de seguridad y compruebo la actualización del informe sobre el incidente del Charlie Tango que Welch me envió. Todavía están buscando coincidencias para la huella dactilar parcial. Puede parecer como una aguja en un pajar, pero para la reducción a unos pocos cientos de miles de posibles coincidencias sólo se necesita un software sofisticado y atención a los detalles. Welch tiene dos.

Suena mi teléfono celular que me distrae del tren oscuro de mis pensamientos.

_ Hola, Ros. ¿Cómo estás?

_ Feliz, comiendo una rebanada de pastel, dice secamente y me pregunto si el trabajo la ha llevado a beber. ¿Cómo te va en el barco del amor Taylor?

_ Digamos que prefiero masticar mis pies hasta mis ojos que estar aquí más tiempo, y estoy realmente deseando ver la gris y lluviosa Seattle, Ros.

Ella se ríe.

_ ¿No se supone que las lunas de miel son románticas…?

_ No estoy en mi luna de miel, le recuerdo. Estoy trabajando, le digo entre dientes.

Ella suspira. Sí, lo sé. Tengo que hablar con Christian. ¿Está disponible?

_ Claro, Ros, dame un minuto.

En cubierta, Grey y Ana parecen estar tomando una copa tranquilos, pero ella y yo sabemos que las apariencias engañan. Sobre que él esté tranquilo, no sobre la bebida.

_ Señor, tiene una llamada.

Le entrego mi BlackBerry mientras frunce el ceño, aumenta la tensión de él. _Sí, yo sólo soy el mensajero._

_ Grey

Tomo una distancia discreta y espero hasta que termine la llamada. La expresión de Ana es distante y no puedo dejar de preguntarme lo que está pensando. No creo que ella tenga remordimientos por su matrimonio, pero es mucho lo que ella tiene que asumir. Sé cómo se siente. Quiero decir, no sólo por Grey, que es una tonelada de mierda de dolor, se mire como se mire, es por el matrimonio en sí. Me casé a los 22 y mira el puto desastre que fue. Uno sabe cuando su matrimonio está en problemas si prefiere enfrentar a los talibanes antes que a tu propia esposa. Pero al menos tengo una hermosa hija de ella, supongo que debí haber hecho algo bien después de todo.

Grey me da de nuevo el teléfono y oigo decirle a Ana que termine su bebida. Mi conjetura es que van por una de sus folladas maratónicas. Bueno, como dije es una luna de miel. Estoy contento de que mi oficina está en la proa, de esta manera la pareja feliz puede fooooooooollaaaarrrrrrrr.

El Yate First Lady se desliza a través del agua negra y deja las luces costeras atrás. Estamos flotando en la oscuridad, la única luz brillante en un océano entero, por lo menos eso es lo que se siente. Y supongo que así es como se siente Grey acerca de Ana. Ella es su luz brillante.

Tres horas más tarde, Grey viene a buscarme, después de haber dicho al capitán que se dirija a Cannes.

_ ¿Cuál es la información actualizada sobre Charlie Tango, Taylor?

_ El equipo de investigación de Donauwörth todavía están trabajando en ello. Hago una pausa, pero él sabe que hay algo que estoy frenando, por lo que simplemente me mira y espera. Han encontrado una huella digital parcial sobre el plato cíclico. No le pertenece a nadie en el campo de aviación de Boeing. Estamos corriendo a través de la base de datos del FBI y la Interpol, nada en concreto hasta ahora, le digo.

Él maldice en voz baja y pasa las manos por su cabello. Lo he conocido lo suficiente como para saber que se siente frustrado. Miles de millones de dólares de ofertas no perturban al tipo, pero cualquier cosa que toque a Ana y casi pierde su mente. Él asiente con la cabeza bruscamente y sale de la oficina, cada uno de nosotros a solas con nuestros pensamientos.

Al día siguiente estoy muy cerca de abandonar a Grey, se le ve como cuando un cabreado sargento de la Marina te mira cara a cara.

Le he dicho a Roy Roger y Trigger que tenemos que salir disparados a Saint Paul de Vence, a 60 kilómetros, de los cuales 35 los hará el experimentado Roy, o puede que sea Trigger, me comenta que la mayor parte de la ruta es muy pesada y abrupta, por lo que probablemente tarden un par de horas. Ya lo estoy viendo, mis sesos dependen de cómo se realice el trabajo.

Cuando Ana se mete en el SUV que hemos alquilado, veo grandes ronchas rojas en ambas muñecas y en los dos tobillos. _¿Qué carajo?_ Mierda. Esposas. Ese hijo de puta ha utilizado realmente unas esposas de metal en su mujer.

Sé que mi boca está presionando en una línea delgada y tengo que evitar jodidamente reclamarle al bastardo. Realmente es duro ver a Ana marcada de esa forma, es un límite duro para mí. _No soy el único, sé lo que eso significa, lo he leído en todos los contratos anteriores con sus sumisas_.

Incluso los gemelos ex legionarios dan una mirada de asombro y uno de ellos murmura algo sobre el Marqués de Sade. _No están equivocados_.

La única cosa que me impide hacer algo precipitado es la expresión del rostro de Grey. Por segunda vez desde que lo conocí, lo veo... es una pena en realidad. Y leyendo su lenguaje corporal puedo decir que Ana es la que lo reconforta.

_Fuerte, la señora Grey, es muy fuerte, de eso no me cabe la menor duda._

Philippe está inusualmente tranquilo en la unidad. Puedo ver sus ojos parpadeando a través del espejo retrovisor, está estudiando a Ana y a Grey como si estuviera tratando de resolver un problema de matemáticas. Buena suerte con eso, amigo. Joder, el jefe bastardo ha estado pagando a John Flynn durante más de tres años para solucionar su mierda. Creo que Ana ha hecho más para convertirlo en un ser humano en pocos meses, aunque, es un trabajo en progreso obviamente.

Aparcamos en uno de los grandes hoteles que se encuentran dispersos alrededor en la cima de la ciudad y luego discretamente seguimos a Ana y a Grey a través de las multitudes de turistas y lugareños. Es difícil mantener la concentración cuando se siente como un maldito día de fiesta y muy difícil relajarse y disfrutar de la vista.

Un amigo que estaba en este mismo trabajo, me contó una vez que le había metido una pequeña piedra a su bota cuando estaba trabajando, dijo que esa irritación lo mantuvo despierto. Maldito loco.

Grey para en frente de una galería de arte y Philippe levanta las cejas al ver las grandes fotografías en blanco y negro de mujeres representando S&M. Por lo que sé, Grey tiene su planificación personal y la colección completa en su casa.

_ No preguntes, murmuro.

Philippe parece divertido, pero sabiamente mantiene su maldita boca cerrada.

La feliz pareja pasea un poco más y me sigo aburriendo. Grey nunca se mueve lentamente por lo general y es jodidamente irritante. Puedo sentir un dolor de cabeza y de verdad es que ya he tenido suficiente con estar lejos de casa. Echo de menos los grandes cielos grises de Seattle, recuerdo una noche hablar con Sophie por Skype, me parece que fue hace mucho tiempo; recuerdo a Gail. Joder la recuerdo mucho a ella.

Por último, Ana indica que ella está lista para regresar. Pero no fue hasta que Grey le compró un brazalete que vale más que el sueldo anual de algunas personas. Es para ocultar el rosetón en su muñeca. Sí, el hijo de puta se siente culpable como el infierno y acaba de aprender una dura realidad: el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad, sólo puede hacer que tu miseria sea más cómoda. El brazalete tapa las marcas, pero no tapa la culpabilidad que pinta su rostro. Vive y aprende, tonto hijo de puta. A la tercera vez, puede ser que no tengas tanta suerte.

Cuando el panel de privacidad se desliza hacia arriba durante más o menos unos treinta minutos en el viaje de vuelta, la expresión facial de Philippe se altera. Los dos hemos tenido que lidiar con la molestia de tener clientes que follan mientras vamos conduciendo. Creo que a algunos de ellos no les importa exponerse incluso si no podemos ver nada, sólo quieren que sepas que les importa una mierda las personas que trabajan para ellos.

A Grey nunca le ha importado lo que sé acerca de su vida sexual. A pesar de que ha sido mucho más privado desde que conoció a Ana. Y lo digo porque al tener una CCTV en un apartamento en donde a tu jefe le importa una mierda follar en cualquier superficie plana que consiga, por supuesto que no ofrece mucha privacidad. Caray, yo podría haber hecho una fortuna vendiendo esa mierda a los canales porno. Creo que he borrado más material en los últimos cuatro años de los que la actriz porno Kelly Divine ha tenido más escenas hot... um... cenas.

De repente, el panel de privacidad se desliza hacia abajo y veo a Grey con el ceño fruncido hablando por su teléfono celular.

_ ¿Alguna persona herida, algún daño?

_¿Qué carajo?_

_ Ya veo... ¿Cuándo? No, no a los bomberos o a la policía. No todavía. ¿Tiene que? Bueno... Está bien. Quiero un informe detallado de los daños. Y un resumen completo de todos los que tuvieron acceso en los últimos cinco días, incluyendo al personal de limpieza. Habla con Andrea y consigue que me llame... Sí, que bueno que el argón es eficaz, vale su peso en oro.

Argón. Debe estar hablando con Barney y parece que ha habido un incendio en GEH, no es el apartamento ya que tiene un sistema de rociadores de agua y espuma regular.

_ Envíame un correo electrónico en dos horas... No. Lo que necesito saber. Gracias por llamarme.

Él llama mi atención en el espejo mientras hace otra llamada.

_ Welch... Bueno. ¿Cuándo? Una hora después... sí... 24/7, en la oficina de datos fuera del sitio... bueno.

Siento la adrenalina calentar mi sangre, pero sin tener a donde ir y sin ninguna mierda que pueda apretar con mis manos, lo único que puedo hacer es observar y escuchar.

_ Philippe, tengo que estar a bordo en una hora.

_ Monsieur.

Y pisa el pedal del SUV acelerando.

Oigo a Grey que le dice Ana: no sabemos a ciencia cierta si se trata de un incendio provocado.

_Esta es una mentira que puedo perdonar._

De vuelta a bordo, Grey me llama al gabinete de guerra. Barney y Welch están en videoconferencias con nosotros.

_ Barney, ¿cuál es el daño estimado?

_ Dos servidores y una buena parte de cableado Sr. Grey. El nivel de oxígeno en el ambiente cayó tan rápidamente y detuvo de inmediato el fuego y no se propagó.

_ ¿Alguna pérdida de datos?

_ Ninguno. Todos están mantenidos por los protocolos de respaldo, señor.

_ Welch ¿qué piensas?

_ El que hizo esto fue inteligente, pero mi conjetura es que el objetivo era hacerle saber a usted que es vulnerable sin hacer daño… por ahora. Para mí alguien le está enviando un mensaje.

Grey se vuelve hacia mí. ¿Taylor? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

_ Sí, señor. Mi recomendación es que se revise la lista de enemigos conocidos.

Suspira.

_ Lo sé.

_ Tendríamos que incluir todos los despidos recientes, añade Welch.

Grey asiente en la pantalla del ordenador.

_ Y Jack Hyde, le digo en voz baja.

Grey vuelve los ojos fríos hacia mí.

_ Sí, añádelo a la lista, dice.

Estamos de acuerdo en aumentar la seguridad en GEH y actualizar el servidor remoto en el sistema MILS. La seguridad personal de toda la familia Grey se incrementará. Eso no va a ir bien. Espero que Lucas Sawyer tenga su armadura a la mano porque Mía Grey va a patear la mierda de él cuando ella se entere de que es su nuevo mejor amigo.

Una vez que Welch y Barney han terminado, tomo una respiración profunda para abrir un tema complicado.

_ Señor, ¿le va a informar a la señora Grey que estará sujeta a una mayor seguridad?

Le puedo ver una mueca de dolor, pero es inflexible.

_ No, ella no necesita tener esa preocupación adicional.

_Creo que está mal, pero le he planteado el tema y ahora tengo que dejarlo caer._

_ Me voy a mi oficina, Taylor. Dile a Andrea que me llame.

_ Sí, señor.

Tengo que pensar. Hay algo en esto que me molesta. Es la misma sensación de mierda irritante cuando esa mujer Williams se metió en la vivienda, la sensación de que he olvidado algo. Si tan sólo pudiera tirar de mi memoria, tendría la respuesta. Para mí, la mejor manera de pensar es tratar de apagar los pensamientos y tratar de dejar que mi subconsciente luche con el problema.

Cojo mi libro y me concentro en sumergirme en una historia de espionaje de la Guerra Fría, con la intención de temblar, metido en una confusión de religión, gula, violencia y traición y umm… sexo. Momentos de diversión. Debería haber pegado a Arthur C. Clarke. Las páginas se desdibujan ante mis ojos y yo estoy en otra vida cuando veo ansioso el rostro de Ana mirando a través de la puerta.

_ Me gustaría ir de compras.

¿En serio? Ana odia ir de compras. Pero no tengo que razonar el por qué, lo mío es hacer y morir, o algo así.

_ Sí, señora.

_ Me gustaría tomar el Jet Ski.

_Oh mierda._

_ Um...

_ Yo no quiero molestar a Christian con esto.

_Apuesto a que sí lo hace._

_ El señor Grey... um... no creo que esté muy cómodo con eso... y me gustaría mantener mi trabajo.

Ella frunce el ceño, y luego llama a la puerta de Grey y entra directo.

La conversación es breve. Probablemente demasiado breve. No hay manera de que Grey esté de acuerdo en poner a su ángel en peligro, pero Ana sale sonriendo alegremente.

_Reconozco mi error._

_ Todo está aclarado con el alto mando, ¿podemos irnos?

Por Dios, a veces Grey debe sentirse como si estuviera agarrando a un tigre por la cola. _¡Ataca niña Ana!_

Una vez que ella se ha puesto su chaleco salvavidas, me tomo mi tiempo enseñándole dos y tres veces, comprobando de que ella entienda.

_ Está bien, señora Grey. Simplemente tómelo muy despacio. No trate de ir demasiado rápido cuando está todavía aprendiendo.

Señalo las características claves.

_ Estas palancas detrás de las barras de control controlan la velocidad. Apriete la palanca suavemente, aumentará su velocidad, suéltelo poco a poco y su velocidad se reducirá.

Ella asiente con la cabeza con impaciencia.

_ Trate de mantenerse alejada de otras embarcaciones para que no encuentre el agua demasiado revuelta mientras empieza. Una vez que esté ahí, evite giros cerrados, porque se incrementará la velocidad y puede volcarse, solo vueltas suaves y abiertas ¿de acuerdo?

_ Está bien, Taylor. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Sigo como si no me ha interrumpido.

_ Suavemente gire las asas, es como montar en bicicleta. Bueno, yo voy a empujar fuera la moto con la embarcación antes de empezar. A continuación, deslice la llave de encendido y arranque el motor. Una vez que esté encendida, puede experimentar con la velocidad. Tome las cosas con calma, señora Grey. Reduzca la velocidad, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella me voltea los ojos.

_ Lento, ya lo tengo, ok, me dice.

_ Y ajuste la correa de la llave de encendido en su muñeca, señora Grey. Si se cae, el motor se desconectará automáticamente.

_ Okaaay.

_ ¿Lista?

_ Pulse el encendido cuando se haya ido a la deriva cerca de cuatro pies de distancia de la embarcación. Vamos a seguir.

_ Está bien.

Empujo la moto suavemente y luego lo llevo a la deriva.

Sonríe, esa enorme sonrisa que ilumina su rostro y no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Al arrancar el motor, siento un escalofrío de ansiedad por ella.

_ Está bien, señora Grey, será fácil.

Ella se para e inmediatamente comienza a encenderlo.

_ Mantenga constantemente la velocidad señora Grey.

Ella murmura algo y vuelve a intentarlo. La moto tambalea hacia adelante como si estuviera impulsada por un salto de canguro, pero ella sigue encendiendo. Hace un par de circuitos rápidos alrededor del yate sonriendo y gritando como loca.

Gastón niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

_ Elle a une soif de vie, n'est-ce pas. _Ella sí que lo hace bien_.

Ana se vuelve y se dirige hacia el puerto y seguimos con cuidado de no ir por delante de ella. Ella no está lo suficientemente capacitada para hacer frente a la estela que sale de la gasolinera.

Y entonces veo a Grey sobre la cubierta.

_Oh mierda. Ana, ¿qué hiciste?_

Suena mi celular y tengo que mantenerlo lejos de mi oído cuando el jefe grita: a) por poner la vida de su esposa en peligro, ¡ah Vamos! y b) para decirme que él no le dio ningún permiso, o sea culpable de todos los cargos. También me ordena que la regrese en el bote. Sí, eso va a estar bien.

_ Sólo apague el encendido Sra. Grey le digo, con toda la calma posible cuando llegamos al muelle. Y, umm… El Sr. Grey no está cómodo por haber montado la moto de agua, le digo. ¿La palabra cómodo se adapta o es un eufemismo? Temblando es la que más se ajusta.

! Ana se está riendo de mí!

Entonces disimula y sonríe serenamente.

_ Ya veo. Bueno, Taylor. El Sr. Grey no está aquí, y si no está del todo cómodo, ella mueve sus pestañas con aleteo mirándome, estoy segura de que tendrá la cortesía de decírmelo cuando esté de vuelta a bordo.

Ouch. Home run de la esposa del jefe.

_ Muy bien, señora Grey.

¿Sabrá Grey que él es ahora el sumiso en esta relación?

Dos horas tortuosas de aburrimiento con las compras y estamos de vuelta a bordo y gracias a la gestión del marido de Ana, no me han despedido, degradado o desollado vivo.

Las cosas están mejorando. Durante casi un minuto entero.

Llamo a la puerta del despacho de Grey, esperando ser reprendido al estilo de fusilamiento. En cambio, mira hacia arriba, con el rostro extrañamente tranquilo.

_ Welch llamó. Fue premeditado el incendio.

_ Oh, a la mierda.

_ Si ellos están detrás de mí... si me están enviando un mensaje... Ana... la señora Grey...

_ No van a tocarla, señor. Le doy mi palabra.

Él asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

_ Gracias, Taylor. Se frota la frente, sus ojos oscuros y está asustado. Creo que voy a ir a ver a mi esposa, dice.

Hace una pausa fuera de la oficina y lo veo cuadrar los hombros y poner su cara de juego. No creo que engañe a Ana, ella ve a través de él. Siempre lo hace.

Cojo el teléfono y llamo a Welch.

_ Taylor ¿Has hablado con Grey?

_ Sí.

_ Bien, esto es lo que sabemos. Un tipo de mantenimiento se presentó hace dos días. Era un nuevo empleado, pero dentro de la empresa contratista de limpieza. O eso creíamos. Mostró la identidad de la empresa y todo fue válido. Seguridad no tenía ninguna razón para no dejarlo entrar, resulta que todo era falso: el carnet, el ID, la furgoneta fue robada hace tres días. Esto fue planeado y meticulosamente calculado.

_ ¿Y?

_ Lo que me preocupa es que él pudo haber hecho mucho más daño con el acceso que tenía. Así que la pregunta es, ¿qué más ha planeado?

_ No, Welch. La pregunta es, ¿quién es el hijo de puta y cuando puedo poner mis manos sobre él?

_ Estamos trabajando en ello. Vamos a aislar el circuito cerrado de televisión, pero tuvo cuidado, entró mirando hacia abajo, con una gorra. Yo diría que había entrado al lugar antes, así que sabía dónde estaban colocadas las cámaras. Cómo no sabemos si fue así, hay muchas imágenes que revisar.

_ Sí, está bien.

_ ¿Crees que Grey acortará la luna de miel?

_ Él no ha dicho nada, pero yo no me sorprendería. Te avisaré.

Terminamos la llamada y yo hago la única cosa que me va a calmar.

El teléfono suena. Y suena. Y suena.

Por último, me cae su correo de voz.

_*Hola, soy Gail Jones. No puedo atender su llamada en este momento, pero por favor deje su nombre, número y un mensaje corto y me pondré en contacto con usted.*_

Yo no hablo, cuelgo. Llamo de nuevo, sólo para escuchar su voz. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Más tarde esa noche, el jefe me envía un texto.

*Dile a Andrea que quiero vuelos a Seattle lo antes posible. La ruta más rápida. Aerolínea comercial*

Ni siquiera quiere esperar que su jet privado sea enviado desde JFK. Sí, él está preocupado. Y nos vamos a casa. ¡POR FIN!


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**La Novia de Frankenstein**

Cielo gris. Chequeado.

Lluvia en la ventana. Chequeada.

Seattle en verano. Chequeada.

Mujer caliente en mi cama. Jaque mate.

_ Es hora de levantarse, Jason.

Miro hacia arriba a esos hermosos ojos azul celeste y lo sé, no hay ningún lugar en todo el universo donde querría estar.

Ella levanta una ceja y sonríe a la tienda de campaña que se está levantando bajo las sábanas.

_ ¡Cuando dije hora de levantarse, no me refiero a eso!

_ Sí, bueno, te extrañé, bebé.

_ Jason, de acuerdo a tu versión de los hechos, me extrañabas tanto que tuvimos que recuperar el tiempo perdido… tres veces ayer en la noche, una vez más esta madrugada y…

Tengo que admirar a una mujer que lleva la cuenta. Más tarde lo hago.

Finalmente, la futura señora Taylor me echa de la cama. Tengo una reunión con el jefe y Welch para obtener información actualizada sobre los temas de seguridad y la investigación en curso sobre el incidente de Charlie Tango. Pero esta tarde es la mía... mía y de la futura señora de Taylor. Grey y Ana van a Bellevue a una parrillada que ofrecen por su regreso toda la tarde, así que tengo planes con Gail para esas pocas y preciosas horas. Planes Horizontales. Tal vez verticales, también. El mejor tipo de planes, muy simples y con fines y objetivos claros, fáciles de ejecutar, resultado garantizado. _Sólo tiene que llamarme papi y le daré todo lo que pida, su boca será la medida. _

Cuando hablo directamente con Frank, el ojo peludo de la recepción, me dice que Welch se encuentra subiendo, pego la cabeza al interior del estudio de Grey.

_ Señor, Welch ha llegado.

_ Que pase directamente.

Parece de buen humor, sin ojos crispados, sin dedos que teclean, sin el culo bien apretado como una morsa en invierno. Sí, el matrimonio parece que le conviene. Bueno, Ana parece adaptarse, pero la diversión no ha comenzado todavía.

Me encuentro con Welch en el ascensor y se ve como si estuviera esperando un saludo. Sueña, amigo. Tú no eres mi CO más. La única persona que saludo en esos términos en estos días es a Gail. Joder, ella se ve caliente cuando lleva puesto mis viejos interiores y nada más.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel, Taylor?

Por Dios, si alguien más me pregunta voy a tener que ponerme a meditar, eso, o simplemente darle una paliza al que vuelva a preguntar. _Decisiones, decisiones_.

_ La luna de miel del jefe, le enfatizo, está de vuelta en una pieza.

Welch se ríe.

_Bastardo_

_ Me parece bien. ¿Estaba contento el jefe con la habitación del pánico?

Tengo que admitir que el equipo de Welch hizo un trabajo A1 con la nueva habitación de seguridad: puerta de acero con tornillos, placa gruesa para resistir golpes, techo reforzado, generador y sistema de ventilación independiente; comunicaciones directas con la radio CB, teléfono fijo y celular separado, circuito cerrado de televisión que mira todo el apartamento, armas de fuego, linternas, mantas, colchones, máscaras antigas; etc, etc. El bastardo, incluso programó el ordenador para que me haga saber en qué momento el suministro de agua embotellada y de alimentos secos deben reemplazarse cada mes. Se necesitaría un equipo bien cojonudo para que al menos en cuatro horas puedan entrar. Realmente espero que Grey no pierda la llave.

_ Sí, él estaba contento, tan feliz como él se pone, ya tú sabes.

Welch sonríe. Usé el término vagamente Taylor.

_ Ve y entra que ya se deshizo del último cuerpo.

_ Eres un tipo gracioso, Taylor

Lo sé. Creo que me están saliendo líneas de expresión.

Así que Welch nos puso al día sobre el informe de la situación, que no fue mucho. La seguridad aumentó de nuevo en GEH y la ubicación del servidor salió del sitio; escoltas adicionales se pusieron a todos los Greys, incluso Mía, no importa lo mucho que gritó que no quería. El pobre bastardo que le toque estará tirando su reloj para terminar la guardia. ¡Mierda! Ella probablemente le cantará melodías de espectáculos para animarlo o algo así. Joder aprieto mis nalgas. _Es cosa de hombres, una forma completamente masculina de decirlo por supuesto._

El jefe, incluso puso a alguien para observar al padre de Ana. El tipo fue ex-ejército, pero él ha estado fuera por un tiempo, y cuando usted no está mirando por encima de su hombro 24/7, es fácil vigilar descuidado. Tendrán los ojos en él durante todo el día. Incluso el padre de la señorita Kavanagh había sido informado de la posible seguridad y se actúa en consecuencia.

Eso es lo que sucede cuando estás cerca de un multimillonario, de pronto eres un objetivo. No importa lo bueno que seas, o lo inocente que seas, todos los billetes de dólar tienen otro precio.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo el jefe se preguntó ponerle los ojos al niño Rodríguez. Apuesto a que no le importaría ver que lo saque del camino de forma permanente. El chico puso las manos sobre Ana, no es que el jefe guarde rencor, pero si alguna vez José se despierta una mañana comiéndose sus propios testículos, bueno, ni de vaina me sorprende. No, el jefe no es vengativo así. _Sí, claro._

No había mucho más que Welch informara. La huella digital parcial revisada por veinte grandes analistas dio dolores de cabeza. Se habían reducido a un par de miles de posibles sospechosos de los millones en las bases de datos que se ha accedido. El resto tendría que hacerse de la manera difícil, buscando directamente con el globo ocular y lupa. Odio esa mierda.

Barney fue aislando las imágenes de circuito cerrado de televisión en GEH durante las dos semanas anteriores del evento provocado. Welch prometió tener los resultados más tarde esa misma noche. O, para ser más exactos, el jefe le dijo: ¡Welch, menos estrés hombre! ¡Pero ese informe es para hoy si no quieres oler tu propia mierda! umm… sí. A veces es difícil de creer que el coeficiente intelectual de Grey es de 161.

Así que Grey está pedaleando hacia Bellevue y yo tengo la tarde libre. Sí, esta tarde me toca descargarme. ¡Fabuloso!

**Punto de vista de Gail**

Es tan maravilloso tener a Jason en casa. Las últimas tres semanas fueron las más largas que hemos estado separados desde que nos conocimos. El Sr. Grey realmente no toma vacaciones. De vez en cuando él ha tenido un par de noches en su casa en Aspen, o una noche en Nueva York. Pero, de acuerdo con Jason, todas sus vacaciones las pasa trabajando. Incluso en Navidad. Pobre hombre.

Gracias a Dios se encontró con Ana. O Ana lo encontró a él. Todavía no estoy muy segura de qué manera fue. No es que importe, pocas veces he visto a dos personas tan bien adaptadas.

Ella lo tranquiliza y veo el amor que sale de ella y llenar ese enorme agujero en su alma. Su amor no tiene fin y creo que el pobre señor Grey necesita un suministro de por vida. Sólo verlos juntos me hace sonreír. Aunque pensé que Ana parecía un poco diferente cuando ella regresó de Europa. Probablemente está cansada. Aun así, ella dijo que desempacaría sus propias maletas. Yo lo habría hecho mientras estaban en casa de los padres del señor Grey, en cambio tengo la tarde libre con Jason.

Sé que tiene algo más físico en mente que simplemente hablar, pero en realidad, después de anoche y esta mañana no me vendría mal un poco de descanso. Una vez que se llega a los 40, no se es tan flexible como cuando uno era joven. Creo que Jason se olvida a veces.

Dios, yo soy una mujer afortunada. Pero realmente tenemos que hablar.

Nunca pensé enamorarme otra vez. Pero Jason Taylor es todo lo que cualquier mujer podría desear en un hombre. Él es amable, bueno y dulce, un maravilloso y atento amante, un hermoso padre para su hija, leal hasta el extremo, y un buen trabajador. ¿Y mencioné caliente? Incluso Allison tuvo que admitirlo. Pasé un poco de tiempo con mi hermana mientras Jason no estaba. Y a pesar de que nunca se vio cara a cara con él, ella estuvo de acuerdo que tenía un cuerpo musculoso.

_ Así, que realmente vas a casarte con Jason, ¿verdad, hermana?

_ Sí, lo haré. Ahora que la boda de Grey ha terminado, vamos a tener un poco más de tiempo para planificar.

_ ¿Estás segura de esto? Quiero decir, tú misma has dicho, que no estás contenta con el hecho de que lleva un arma como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, otra pierna u otro miembro.

Miro hacia arriba y no puedo dejar de resoplar con su comentario. Ella voltea los ojos.

_ Sí, sí, lo sé, que el tipo lo lleva colgado como un caballo de paseo y camina en tres patas seis días de siete.

_ Todo el mundo necesita un día libre.

_ No según tú, me dice.

_ ¡Allison! ¡No voy a hablar de mi vida amorosa contigo!

_ ¿No? Bueno, toma otro vaso de tequila. Dios, esto es un asco. Creo que es la botella que Jason le dio a Bill. La encontré en el garaje.

Hacemos un breve silencio. Me gustaría que mi hermana aprobara a Jason, pero he renunciado a la esperanza.

_ Mira, Gail, soy tu hermana y te amo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pero...

_ Pero, yo sin peros, Allison, Jason es para mí. Nos amamos y vamos a casarnos. No, no soy feliz de que lleve un arma como parte de su trabajo, pero he decidido que la vida es demasiado corta como para esperar la perfección. Porque en todo lo demás, Jason es la perfección.

_ Él maldice demasiado.

_ Lo sé.

_ Él piensa que soy una perra frígida.

_ Lo sé.

_ Él tiene un gran culo.

No puedo dejar de reír.

_ Lo sé.

_ Bueno, yo te apoyo Gail, sólo por el culo por supuesto. Te quiero, cariño.

Y así fue como lo dejamos.

Cuando el señor y la señora Grey se van para Bellevue, Jason merodea por los cuartos del personal.

_ ¿Dónde estás querida…? me dice con un tono santurrón.

Él me desnuda con los ojos y una sonrisa diabólica cruza su rostro. Y a pesar de que me había prometido que íbamos a hablar, nunca lo hicimos.

**Punto de vista de Taylor**

_ ¡¿Qué coño me estás diciendo?!

Yo no soy muy dado a la mala lengua, pero hay momentos en que el diccionario Larousse simplemente no es suficiente.

Sawyer me ha informado de que un sospechoso está siguiendo al R8 y Ana está conduciendo. Peor aún, desde que salieron de Bellevue, Ana marcó distancia entre los dos payasos antes conocidos como Ryan y Sawyer. Resulta que una broma de la señora Grey dejó su unidad de protección hecha polvo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando la jefa? ¡Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios! El nivel de seguridad ahora es un maldito Defcon 1, y Grey permitió que un conductor sin experiencia esté al volante de un motor V8. ¿Está jodidamente loco?

Vale, pregunta equivocada, que todos sabemos que Grey está desafiando al departamento de salud mental, sólo pregunten al Dr. Flynn, que probablemente está viendo su propio psiquiatra, después de cuatro años de tratar con Grey.

Intervengo el BlackBerry de Grey para escuchar la conversación.

_ Estamos justo detrás del sospechoso, Sr. Grey. Él está tratando de ponerse cerca de usted, señor. Vamos a tratar de llegarle a un lado, nos pondremos entre su coche y el Dodge.

La voz de Grey sigue y puedo oír la tensión en cada sílaba.

_ Bueno. Señora Grey lo está haciendo bien. A este ritmo, siempre que el tráfico siga siendo fluido, y por lo que puedo ver, vamos a llegar al puente en pocos minutos.

¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Yo debería estar ahí! Este es mi trabajo, ¡MI TRABAJO!, para mantener a Ana segura, para mantener al jefe seguro. Pero yo no estoy allí, estoy aquí.

Considero las opciones. Podría alertar a la policía, pero a Grey no le gustaría eso. Además si hay guardias en la zona, están obligados a detener los coches por exceso de velocidad. Podría llegar a ellos en 14 minutos.

Catorce putos minutos. Ellos podrían estar muertos en 14 minutos. Pueden disparar a los neumáticos, que es la parte más vulnerable del R8. Las puertas tienen refuerzo, son como una armadura. Pero no hay tiempo ni para mirar para el cielo.

Otra vez me considero tomar la camioneta e ir a su encuentro, pero sé que me necesitan aquí para coordinar. Sentado, como un tonto inútil de mierda.

Le digo a Sawyer que él y Ryan están de su cuenta por ahora. Su respuesta es corta, pero no dulce.

_ ¡WTF!

Bueno, su madre es galesa.

La voz de Sawyer está de vuelta con Grey.

_ Señor Grey, al entrar a la I5 vayan directo hacia el sur. Queremos ver si el Dodge lo sigue hasta el final.

_¡Por supuesto que lo va a seguir! ¿Considera Sawyer que un auto con matrículas falsas está siguiendo a un multimillonario por casualidad?_

Sawyer deberá enviar su cerebro para un lavado en seco.

_ Se abrió paso entre el tráfico y aceleró, dice Sawyer.

_¡No me jodas!_

_ Él golpeó ciento diez, señor.

_¡Mierda! Espero que Ana pueda manejarlo. Pienso en positivo, su padre es un ex del ejército. Él le enseñó a conducir. Ella puede cuidarse sola, siempre lo hace._

_ Estamos tomando la salida de la calle Stewart.

La voz de Grey es tranquila pero con ansiedad. Él trata de mantenerse tranquilo, junto a su mujer, a su esposa.

_ Diríjase directamente a Escala, señor, le dice Sawyer.

Esa es mi señal. Llamo inmediatamente a Frank.

_ ¡Protocolo de emergencia uno ahora!

_ Wow, ¿de verdad?

_ ¡Sólo hazlo, idiota! Y le tiro el teléfono.

_Ese hijo de puta me tiene arto, ésta en su última maldita advertencia._

Tomo el elevador de servicio directo al garaje, abro las puertas, y subo la puerta de acero. Una vez que Ana y Grey estén dentro, puedo cerrar de golpe esa mierda como una maldita reja. Excepto que ésta está hecha de acero y cualquiera que se interponga en el camino quedará a punto de ser cortado en lonchas y en dados.

Mis dedos se ciernen sobre el botón. Y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

¿Dónde diablos están?

_ Nos detuvimos en la primera luz sobre Stewart, dice Sawyer.

_¡Maldito loco! ¡Arranca tu puto coche y lárgate!_

_ Estamos escondidos en el estacionamiento entre Stewart y Boren, dice Grey.

_¡No! ¡Eso es una oportunidad única para que los maten! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Y espero.

Entonces oigo la voz de Sawyer, por fin me inunda un alivio.

_ Estamos pasando Stewart y Boren, señor. Veo el carro. Pasó directamente señor.

Hay un breve chasquido y el jefe apaga su BlackBerry. ¿Qué carajo...? Oh, tiene que estar bromeando... ¿Ahora es el mejor momento para esa mierda? ¡Ah, vamos!

Supongo que sólo estamos todos agradecidos porque no dejó la comunicación abierta. Tengo bastantes recuerdos de escuchar y ver al jefe joder a sus sumisas. Y aquel recuerdo cuando conoció a Ana y llegó la doctora tratando de entrar a la habitación de Grey… oh diablos, realmente no quiero recordarme de eso.

Oh, Cristo, cuando encontré a la sumisa montada en esa cosa del trapecio... ¡Mente en el trabajo Taylor rápido!

_ El sujeto ha desacelerado fuera de Escala.

Gracias a Dios. Y ahí está él, el tipo del Dodge. Maldito estúpido. Lo tengo en CCTV. Buen disparo directo al perfil. Sí, vamos a analizar esa mierda. ¡Te vamos a joder cabrón!

Ah mierda, ¿por qué tengo que pensar en joder?

_ ¿Dónde está Sawyer? ¿Y el Dodge? ¿Cómo es que Sawyer no está contigo? Dice el jefe.

_¿Eh?, ese polvo fue rápido._

Oigo la voz ruidosa de Grey haciendo preguntas razonables.

Ryan responde con calma. Sawyer está persiguiéndola a ella. Le Vimos el cabello largo, puede ser una mujer.

_ ¿Ella?

Eso es inesperado. No es la perra de la bruja por lo que pude ver, me pregunto si podría ser la mujer Williams.

Por si acaso, hago una investigación rápida a la unidad de siquiatría, pero no, ella no se ausenta sin permiso. Entonces, ¿quién?

Oigo el R8 antes de verlo. Todo bajo control, no veo ninguna ansiedad ni pánico en la señora Grey más de lo que ya está. Me escabullo entre las sombras, lo que los marines llaman perfil bajo. Asecho.

Ana y Grey salen del vehículo y estuve a punto de tener un ataque al corazón cuando un puto Beamer se detiene en el garaje. Pero es el nuevo inquilino del piso dieciséis. Pelo largo, cabrón de hippy. Probablemente trabaja en los medios de comunicación, bueno cualquier mierda que justifique su vestimenta. Pero no es una amenaza, excepto para su barbero.

Yo sólo estoy la mitad de sorprendido, porque Ana sacude a Grey por los hombros y dan una carrera al cuarto de juegos. Vale, bueno eso último podría haber sido un poco exagerado, pero está claro que no puede hacer una interrogación cuando tienes las pelotas moradas, no es lo más común, así que hasta que las pelotas no se le desinflen hay que esperar…

_Ah diablos. Necesito un nuevo trabajo._

Sawyer está de vuelta primero.

_ Jesús, T, que fue un poco jodida la mierda.

_ ¡No me digas! le doy un gruñido ¡Dejas que un sospechoso se interponga entre tú y Grey! Si él no pone tus bolas en un plato, otro maldito lo hará. ¡Cristo! Tenemos amenazas de muerte que salen de nuestros traseros y ¿actúan como si fueran a un picnic de mierda o la iglesia? ¡Dame el reporte!

_ No hay excusa, jefe.

Eso es más o menos la respuesta estándar, que alguien que está en servicio, utiliza cuando saben que la han jodido a lo grande. Y tiene razón, no hay excusa para eso.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Ryan completa el informe que es peor todavía.

_ Lo perdimos, gruñe.

Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Ryan se encoge de hombros.

_ Mierda fue bueno.

_ ¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor? ¿Él es "bueno", mejor que ustedes?

Ryan se ve enojado.

_La señora Grey nunca debió estar conduciendo. Grey nunca debería estar conduciendo. Mierda, T, que te lo digo, que él y la señora deben tener una unidad de CP con ellos cada maldito minuto y segundo del día, en el mismo vehículo. Grey es el que pide que todo se haga "normal" Ryan hace comillas en el aire.

Lo miro con disgusto.

_ Porque él confía en su equipo, tu clasificación ahora es de una puta amateur.

Se hace un silencio.

Me froto las manos sobre los ojos. Todavía estoy en jet-lag.

_ Voy a buscar a Gail y arreglar algo de comer. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y va a ser una larga y una puta noche, eso es si Grey no dispara tu culo, lo siento.

Pero suena mi teléfono celular primero.

_ ¡Papá! ¡Estás de vuelta!

_ ¡Hey, princesa! ¿Cómo está mi chica número uno?

Hay una larga pausa.

_ ¿Soy tu chica número uno, papá?

_ Por supuesto que sí, calabacita. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar?

_ Mamá dice que te vas a casar con tu novia.

¡Lucy y sus labios flojos de mierda!

_ Bueno, es cierto cariño me voy a casar.

_ Entonces ella va a ser tu chica número uno. Sophie dice con tristeza.

_ De ninguna manera, cariño. Siempre serás mi chica número uno. Gail es mi... Cazo las palabras adecuadas. Gail es tu chica número uno.

_ Ella no es mi madre.

_ Lo sé, hija. Tú tienes una mamá, _incluso si ella es una maldita perra de clase A con la respiración de un Brontosaurus._ Gail será... como una tía.

Puedo oírla olfatear el llanto en la línea, a continuación, las voces estridentes de Lucy contaminan el aire.

_ Bien hecho, Jason. Sólo llevas 30 segundos hablando y ya has hecho llorar a mi hija.

_ Nuestra hija, Lucy, ¿y qué coño estabas haciendo con decirle que me voy a casar con Gail?

_ Bueno, es verdad, ¿no es así?

_ ¡Sí! Pero yo iba a decírselo en persona. ¡Maldita sea tú lo sabías! ¿Estabas tratando de dejarme mal?

_ Ni se te ocurra pensarlo y deja de maldecir, sabes que odio eso.

_¿Es en serio?_

_ Voy para allá.

_ ¿Qué? No, es demasiado tarde.

_ Lucy, no te atrevas a llevarme la contraria. Voy para allá ahora y voy a ver a mi hija.

Y luego cuelgo.

_¡Chismosa, tetas heladas, cara de pez, bruja! _

Grey lo toma sorprendentemente bien cuando le digo que voy a pasar un tiempo con mi hija. Tal vez sea una nueva apreciación ya que ha encontrado una vida familiar, o el hecho de que prácticamente ha estado en coma entre una amplia variedad de... felicidad conyugal.

_ Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Taylor.

_ Gracias, señor. Estaré en GEH a primera hora de la mañana del lunes. Él asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve de nuevo a su equipo. Cuando ve que todavía estoy de pie delante de él, él frunce el ceño.

_ ¿Y?

_ Y Gail... la señora Jones... le he pedido que se case conmigo.

Él mira desconcertado.

_ ¿Y?

_ Ella dijo que sí.

Frunce el ceño.

_ Espero que eso no signifique que ella está considerando su renuncia…

_ No, señor. No a menos que...

_ No, Taylor. No, en absoluto. La señora Jones es un valioso miembro del personal. Yo estaría feliz de que ella continúe en su cargo actual. Y a la señora Grey le gusta.

Eso es un alivio. Quiero decir, pensé que no pasaría nada, pero el jefe no es nada predecible.

_ Felicidades, Taylor. Estoy... _Por Dios, espero que no diga feliz, para mí sería como el beso de la muerte… _Me alegro por ti. Por ambos. ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

_ No hemos hablado de eso. En el otoño, ¿tal vez? Justo antes de que usted y la señora Grey se muden a su nueva casa. Él asiente con la cabeza. Está bien. Cuando hayas decidido a dónde quieres ir para la luna de miel, toma el avión.

_¿Qué carajo? ¡Toma el avión! _

Me las arreglo para balbucear un agradecimiento. ¡Maldita sea, este tipo me desconcierta hasta la mierda! ¿Cuándo empezó a ser tan agradable?

_Es espeluznante._

Estoy a mitad de camino a ver a la princesa Sophie cuando Welch me llama con la noticia.

_ El conductor sospechoso ha sido identificado... es Jack Hyde.

_Vete a la mierda._


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**Backdraft**

_ Hola, Taylor, murmura Ana, mientras me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella se ve tan feliz de estar en casa como un cerdo en una barbacoa.

_ Señora Grey, le respondo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mezclarme en el ambiente.

A uno se lo enseñan en la Infantería de Marina, por supuesto la mezcla requiere de camuflaje, no de un traje de $900.

Grey sigue, completamente perplejo. Me da la impresión que no estudio el libro de 101 mujeres en su Colegio por supuesto, también conocido como ¿Qué hacer, cuando usted no sabe qué hacer?

Gail está trabajando en su cocina, por lo que deben mantener la matanza al mínimo, aunque Ana tiene una mirada en sus ojos que me dice que Grey está a punto de conseguir una patada en el culo. _Podría ser interesante_.

Tomo el camino más largo a mi oficina, evitando la zona de guerra que generalmente es la sala principal. Mi oficina está lo suficientemente lejos para que yo no pueda oírlos y lo suficientemente cerca para llegar rápidamente si hay armas involucradas. Tres segundos después, Gail viene.

_ Pensé venir a esconderme contigo.

_ No me estoy escondiendo. He hecho una retirada estratégica. Hay una gran diferencia.

Ella levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué demonios es todo eso? ¡Se puede cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo!

_Me estremezco. Ningún arma, por favor._

_ Creo que es por el hecho de que su dirección de correo electrónico sigue siendo señorita Steele, en el trabajo.

_ Ah, dice Gail. Ese espinoso asunto.

_ ¿Por qué es un tema espinoso, cambiar tu nombre?

_¿Es esta su forma de decirme que ella no quiere ser la señora Taylor?_

_ Porque ella es joven, porque este es el siglo XXI. Y, probablemente, porque ella ha sido llamada Anastasia Steele durante 21 años, se sentirá extraña cambiarlo.

_ Ella ya lo cambió cuando se casó con él, le digo.

_ No es así de fácil, quiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta y no negociar en nombre del señor Grey, además, ella está tratando de encontrar una forma de mantener su propia identidad y el Sr. Grey puede ser... dominante, tal como lo conocemos.

_ Pero creo que ella ya estaba de acuerdo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Bueno, cuando acompañé al jefe a la oficina de Ana esta tarde, él...

Gail pierde parte de su glorioso color rosa y mira hacia mí, horrorizada.

_ ¿Qué hiciste?

_ Lleve al jefe a la oficina de Ana.

_ Oh no, Gail niega con la cabeza, con tristeza.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Él la aplastó.

Oh.

_ Sí, probablemente. Bueno, él estaba sonriendo cuando salió. Y no creo que era porque habían tenido tiempo para una fo...

_ Jason…

_ Um, tiempo de despotricar sobre las consecuencias del cambio de su nombre.

_ Hmm.

_ Pero lo harás, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Perdón?

Ahora es mi turno para rodar mis ojos, y siento la atracción de mi mujer al abrazarla.

_ Quiero decir, usted será la señora Taylor, ¿verdad?

Ella duda y de repente, yo no estoy tan seguro y es un verdadero tiro de mierda en el intestino.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

_ ¿Quieres que lo haga?

_ ¡Joder, sí!

_ Entonces yo lo haré.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Yo te lo dije, Jason, y lo dije en serio.

Soy un hijo de puta con suerte. Pero ahora tengo otra pregunta.

_ ¿Cómo es que nunca volviste a ser Gail Lucas? Bueno no tienes que decirme...

_ No importa. Cuando... cuando Gareth murió, su nombre era lo único que tenía para aferrarme. Si cambié mi nombre de nuevo, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido...

_Soy un jodido idiota como para traer esto a conversación. Odio cuando está molesta._

Pero el jefe que está abajo en la habitación principal nos deja fuera de onda y nos hace saber que está vivo. _La bestia quiere comer_.

Beso su pelo suavemente, realmente con ganas de hacer mucho más y mis brazos la sueltan, siento la resistencia en todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

_ Será mejor que me vaya, Jason. No hay que olvidar que la mujer Matteo estará llegando como a las ocho. Y por cierto, si se le ocurre ponerte un dedo encima se lo cortaré.

No puedo dejar de sonreír cuando Gail se enoja. Me encanta cuando se pone toda posesiva, es caliente.

Pero ella tiene razón Gia Matteo, está en la categoría de la señora Lincoln, posiblemente sin los látigos y cadenas, aunque yo no apostaría, por debajo de la piel, es la misma criatura de hielo y piedra.

Cuando estamos comiendo nuestra cena, una ensalada de gambas que podrían hacer que un hombre venda el alma, si yo ya no se la hubiera dado a Gail, me recuerdo de otra cuestión espinosa.

_ Así que, estaba pensando...

_ ¿Estás cansado, Jason?

_ Cuidado, señora Jones, o voy a tener que mostrarle qué tan cansado estoy, solo para demostrarle el punto.

_ ¿Y eso sería un problema porque…?

_Esta mujer será la muerte mía._

No puedo dejar de reír. No, no hay problema. Mirándola directamente de hecho.

Ella sonríe.

_ Lo siento, si te he interrumpido... ¿estabas pensando… en alguna actividad peligrosa, que podrías sugerir?

_ Yo estaba pensando en nuestra boda.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Bueno, hemos dicho que hablaríamos sobre ello una vez que los Greys llegaran de su luna de miel.

Gail se ve nerviosa.

_ Sí, lo haremos.

_ Está bien, me estás asustando un poco aquí, cariño.

Ella suspira. Lo siento, es que... quiero estar casada contigo, Jason, lo haré. Es sólo que no quiero todo el alboroto de una boda. Mientras lo hagamos en silencio. ¿Está bien?

_ Lo que tú quieras, cariño. Sólo quiero que sea... real. Y pronto.

_ ¿Así que no te importaría si es pequeña? ¿Sólo Allison y la familia? ¿A quién quieres invitar?

_ Um, bueno, Sophie podría ser realmente una dama de honor. Ya me dijo que sí quería.

Gail sonríe. Por supuesto, sería maravilloso. ¿A quién tienes en mente para padrino?

_ Ese sería yo, nena.

Ella resopló de risa. Tú siempre tan modesto.

_ ¡Tú lo sabes!

_ ¿En serio? Algún amigo militar.

_ ¿Te importaría?

_ No, tonto. Con tal de que no hayan armas de fuego en la recepción.

_ No lo puedo garantizar.

_ ¡Lo digo en serio, Jason Taylor!

Hago una mueca porque a los únicos dos hombres que yo invitaría aman sus armas, más que umm sus armas.

_ Así que, ¿a quién tienes en mente?

_ John Salone, un tipo con el que hice la formación básica. Y Cyclops, um, y Jim Henbrey, otro tipo de la unidad.

_ ¿Eso es todo?

_ Así es. Esa es mi lista de invitados.

_ ¿Qué pasa con el señor y la señora Grey?

_ ¡Joder, Gail! Son nuestros empleadores, no nuestros amigos.

_ Sin embargo, sería un buen gesto invitarlos.

_ No sé, Gail. Me sentiría como si todavía estuviera trabajando si Grey está ahí.

_ Bueno, ¿y si invitamos a Lucas y Ryan, también?

_ ¡Ah, diablos! Veo a esos cabrones 24/7, ¡suficiente!

_ Bueno, sólo piensa en ello. Podríamos tener una buena cena en la ciudad en alguna parte. Una habitación privada con solo 14 personas.

Yo hago los cálculos y me doy cuenta que ella ya ha decidido cómo va a ser. Sí, bueno, el único trabajo que el novio tiene, es buscar un traje de etiqueta. Yo puedo hacer eso. Voy a darle a mi mujer lo que ella quiera.

_ ¿A dónde quieres ir para luna de miel, nena?

Me importa un carajo dónde vayamos, siempre y cuando sea un lugar con una cama king size y servicio de habitaciones. _Tengo estándares_.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Jason?

_ A ti. Desnuda. Con helado. La ubicación no es importante. _Quizás de chocolate. Con chocolate derretido en su cuerpo. ¡Uff eso es un Plus excitante! _

Ella se ríe.

_ ¡Ya veo! Bueno, creo que podemos hacer eso. Pero tendrá que ser en algún lugar cálido...

_ O algún lugar frío, con muy buena calefacción central.

Gail me ignora.

_ ¿Qué te parece Hawai? Yo siempre he querido ir allí.

_ Sí, Hawai sería bueno. Te gustará.

Gail se ve decepcionada. ¿Has estado ya ahí?

_ Yo estuve asignado en Kaneohe Bay durante seis meses, pero te lo juro, te va a encantar.

_ Bueno, era sólo una sugerencia. Voy a mirar el costo de los vuelos.

_ No es necesario. Grey dice que podemos usar el jet.

_ ¿Perdón?

Oh, supongo que me olvidé de mencionar eso.

_ Sí, el jefe dijo que podíamos ir en el Greyforce One.

Gail obtiene esa melancólica mirada en su cara.

_ Oh, es un buen hombre. Estoy tan contenta de que lo invitemos a nuestra boda.

Sí, yo sé que no tengo opción para eso. Vete a la mierda. Gail está bateando 400. Y se acabó el juego.

De vuelta en mi oficina, veo como Gia Matteo entra en su Porsche 911 en el garaje subterráneo. Es de color rojo cereza, llamativo. El coche de una prostituta. Le combina.

Programo el código del ascensor al pent-house y la observo mientras asciende. Ella se deshace de un par de botones de la camisa y vuelve a aplicar una capa gruesa de lápiz labial rojo en sus labios. Luego se toca la cabeza y sube y baja su cabello. Nunca he entendido realmente por qué una mujer termina haciéndose eso en el cabello si le queda igual. Luego se quita unas pelusas imaginarias ¿qué es eso? Lucy solía hacer eso. Me volvía loco y no en el buen sentido. Gracias a Dios Gail no.

Y entonces Matteo empuja hacia arriba sus tetas y se ven bien en el circuito cerrado de televisión cuando lo hace. Ella sonríe, debe saber que la están mirando. A la perra le gusta montar un espectáculo. Las puertas se abren con un suave siseo y ella acecha hacia fuera, taconeando sobre el suelo de mármol.

_ Buenas noches, Taylor. Christian me está esperando.

_¿Ah sí? Si yo no lo supiera, su culo escuálido no habría llegado más allá de la planta 25._

Sus ojos se desplazan hacia arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo, mirándome como siempre lo hace, midiendo y evaluando. No hay muchos momentos en la vida de un hombre cuando da gracias a Dios porque no es asquerosamente rico, este es uno de ellos. A Matteo le gustan los hombres cargados y no sólo en el departamento de pantalones.

_ Señorita Matteo.

Yo la acompaño hacia la sala principal. El jefe y Ana están bailando. Es un momento en el que no quiero molestar, pero la perra ya me está empujando para pasar a través de mí.

_ La señorita Matteo está aquí, les anuncio, con cero de inflexión en la voz.

Sé que el hermano del jefe se la ha follado. Puedo ver que ella es atractiva y pulida, pero no hay calor. Y a partir de la forma en que se comporte esta noche, ella tiene sus miras puestas a subir en la escala social de Seattle otro peldaño. No es de extrañar que ella y su hermana mayor, Donya, son conocidas como las hermanas Ivy. Parece que ella tiene la intención de subir por encima de Ana para conseguir lo que quiere.

Eso me molesta.

Pero este no es el tipo de protección por el que el jefe me paga, por lo que Ana está por su cuenta y la señorita Steele, perdón la señora Grey, no está en su mejor momento. El problema es que sé que está fuera de juego esta noche, después de haber luchado con el jefe ya, por lo que se está sintiendo en este momento vulnerable y... Sí, no es asunto mío.

Me dirijo de nuevo a mi oficina y leo los archivos de los cinco posibles nuevos empleados de GEH para distraerme. Rechazo uno, una mujer con deudas de juego. Ella puede hacer el trabajo, sin duda, pero la historia muestra que ella es un punto débil que la empresa no necesita, podría ser sobornada. A pesar de que yo la rechazo, sé que estoy aplastando la esperanza del futuro de alguien.

Suena mi celular y la identificación de Welch está en la pantalla.

_ Taylor, tengo una actualización de Hyde.

Mi viejo CO va directamente al grano.

_ Nada bueno, él no ha estado en su apartamento por semanas. Esto sugiere dos cosas: que él ha estado planeando algo y que cuenta con ayuda.

Joder, justo lo que no necesitamos.

_ Voy a llamar a Grey que querrá saber esto.

Puse a Welch en espera y voy al encuentro del jefe.

Ana está de pie entre él y la mujer Matteo, y la vista me hace sonreír. Ana es el parachoques de Grey, su diminuta escolta, su escudo humano. Mientras él no tiene ningún problema para manejar a la Matteo, Ana ya está en el trabajo y parece enojada. Siento un cálido resplandor de orgullo paternal cuando ella clava sus pequeñas garras feroces. ¡Vamos Ana!

Sí, yo no he dicho eso en voz alta, porque no soy un tipo de pompones. A menos que Gail... ¡Mente en el trabajo, Taylor!

_ Necesito hablar con usted por un asunto urgente, Sr. Grey.

Levanta la vista y asiente minuciosamente. Luego sonríe a Ana.

_ La señora Grey es la encargada de este proyecto, dice con claridad, para el beneficio de Matteo y tal vez de Ana, también. Ella tiene carta blanca. Lo que ella quiera, es de ella. Confío completamente en sus instintos. Ella es muy astuta.

Él le está dejando un punto claro a Matteo. Bueno, ella es una mujer inteligente tal vez ella tome el carril.

De vuelta en la oficina, puse el teléfono en altavoz y Welch explica la situación.

_ Hasta este momento, habíamos asumido que Hyde estaba trabajando solo, por un simple rencor porque fue despedido. Eso ya no parece ser el caso. Vamos a tener que volver a ver su archivo y ver si tiene algún asociado conocido, cualquier persona con la que tenga confianza. Eso podría ser un gran trabajo. Nadie ha surgido previamente en nuestro radar. Tenemos que cavar más profundo. Él tiene los recursos y es inteligente.

_ Mierda. Grey maldice suavemente. ¿Qué crees que esté planificando ese bastardo?

Se hace un silencio, porque ninguno de nosotros tiene una respuesta.

_ ¿La vigilancia de mi familia cómo va?

_ Según lo acordado anteriormente, Sr. Grey. Pero sería más fácil si ellos limitan más sus movimientos. Sus padres nos han dado su itinerario diario, al igual que su hermano. Sus abuelos han extendido sus vacaciones en Boston y tengo un equipo observándolos 24/7.

Se aclara la garganta.

_ Pero la señorita Grey es... menos cooperativa.

_ ¡Mierda con, Mía! ¿Qué está haciendo?

_ Ella se niega a valorar el riesgo, Sr. Grey. Tal vez si le explicamos el nivel de amenaza...

_ ¡No! Yo no quiero que mi familia tenga que preocuparse. Esta es mi mierda.

_ Señor Grey, hace que sea mucho más difícil garantizar la seguridad de su hermana cuando ella anda eludiendo a su personal de seguridad, se ha convertido en un juego tan fascinante para ella.

Grey niega con la cabeza.

_ Voy a decirle a mi padre que hable con ella. Una vez más. Gracias, Welch.

Él acecha fuera de la habitación. Y lo oigo decir _¡Qué fastidio con Mía! _

_ ¿El podrá hacerla entrar en razón? Welch me pregunta.

_ Lo dudo, sólo asegúrate de ponérselo más difícil. Nuevas caras, sigan intercambiando los equipos. Cambia los patrones de seguimiento, no hagan nada habitual.

_ Está bien, Taylor. El informe actualizado será enviado por correo electrónico dentro de una hora.

Hago clic en el teléfono y me sorprendo al encontrar que Grey ha vuelto a mi oficina.

_ Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte, Taylor.

_ ¿Señor?

_ Cuando la señora Grey y yo nos mudemos a la nueva casa, tenemos la esperanza de que tú y la futura señora Taylor se muden con nosotros. Tendrán sus propias habitaciones separadas, así como las de aquí.

Hace una pausa.

Por supuesto, yo había considerado que su matrimonio con Ana significaría un cambio para nuestro acuerdo de trabajo, y me preguntaba cómo iba a ser.

_ Tendrías... espacio... para traer a tu hija, si quieres. Soy consciente… se detiene otra vez, y sale una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Soy consciente de que has tenido reservas cuando se trata de traer a Sophie aquí. Pero, eso no sería aplicable a la nueva casa.

Los dos sabemos que se está refiriendo a sus muestras frecuentes y abiertas de sexo explícito, que lo he visto tantas veces que ya ni quiero recordar. Incluso he considerado tomar Rophynol.

_ Espero que pienses en ello.

_ Gracias, señor. Lo discutiré con Ga... con la señora Jones.

Él asiente y sale de la habitación.

_¡Damas y caballeros, conozcan al nuevo y mejorado, recientemente actualizado Amo del Universo (Subdivisión del Sistema Solar), Mark II.!_

Unos minutos más tarde, escucho a Ana hablando en voz alta. Taylor te acompañará, dice ella, secamente.

La Matteo tiene su cola con firmeza entre las piernas y Grey está como celebrando con una sonrisa sostenida. No sé lo que Ana le ha dicho a ella, pero Gia parece que está a punto de orinarse encima.

Estoy muy orgulloso. Mi niña ha crecido. Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a Hyde, le cortaría los cojones y se los metiera en la boca, todos podríamos ir a casa feliz.

Gia sale con la cara enrojecida, los labios apretados, y ella no me folla con sus ojos en el camino. Resultado: los Greys desaparecen a su dormitorio y yo termino en mi oficina.

Abro el cajón de mi escritorio y miro por enésima vez lo que contiene.

Levanto la vista para ver a Gail sonriéndome.

_ Es hora de que apagues ese maldito ordenador y vengas a la cama y hazme una mujer feliz Jason.

Me pongo de pie lentamente, con la cara seria, y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

_ Gail, te amo por muchas razones. Por tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad, la bondad que brilla a través de ti. Tú me das esperanzas en este jodido mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida implantando micrófonos justo para ver el desafío que destella en tus ojos. Quiero que seas mi esposa, y que lleves mi anillo, porque es una gran señal que le dice a cada hijo de puta que se te acerca que se vaya a la mierda.

Y abro la caja pequeña y se la pongo en la palma de la mano.

_ Cásate conmigo.

Ella toma un suspiro largo y tembloroso, y abre la caja del anillo.

_ Oh, Jason. Es precioso. Y ese fue posiblemente el peor discurso de propuesta que he escuchado y he leído un montón de novelas románticas. Pero fue perfecto, también, porque fue único, al igual que tú. Y te quiero. Sí, voy a usar tu anillo. Sí, me casaré contigo.

El anillo es de platino, con nueve diamantes en un ajuste de canal, y se ve jodidamente perfecto cuando lo me meto en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda.

Ella se acerca y me atrae y se sonríe. Su piel está caliente bajo mis dedos y sólo quiero darle un beso.

_ ¿Practicaste este discurso?

_ Practiqué un discurso, pero este no. Yo soy más un-tipo-del-momento.

_ Me di cuenta.

Y ella me besa con dulzura, cálidamente, sensualmente. Es mucho, aunque no suficiente. La presiono a mi cuerpo y siento su calor en mi contra.

_ Al dormitorio, me respira en mi piel. En un minuto, me dice.

Treinta segundos más tarde, estoy cerrando la computadora y corre la mismísima Ana.

_ Señora Grey, perdón.

¡Mierda! ¿Esta mujer está tratando de matarme? Todo lo que lleva puesto es medias, un liguero y la camisa del jefe. No, ella no está tratando de matarme, está tratando de que el jefe me mate. Él definitivamente no querrá que yo la vea de esa manera.

_ Um, Taylor, hola... um. Le voy a cortar el pelo a Christian.

Sí, y yo soy Vidal Sassoon.

_ Después de usted, señora, le digo, dando un paso a un lado rápidamente, con la esperanza de que va a tomar la pista y salir.

_ Gracias, ella jadea por encima de su hombro mientras corretea a distancia.

Quiero decir, si ella anda correteando con un par de tijeras por ahí, voy a necesitar otro trabajo de mierda y termino por no decir nada.

El jefe no estaba feliz de ir a Nueva York sin Ana. No estoy diciendo que se va a ganar el premio al Sr. Sunshine a corto plazo, pero esta mañana estaba al borde de ser un llorón. Que si el avión estaba demasiado caliente, que si el avión está demasiado frío. El problema fue la forma equivocada en que apoyaba su maldito culo. Julianne, la rubia auxiliar de vuelo, estuvo siempre serena, lo que significó que soportó su mal carácter y no la hizo rodar sus ojos ni una vez, no que yo sepa.

Para ser justos, con toda la mierda que había estado bajando, entendí la forma en que se estaba sintiendo. Lo más preciado que poseía no era su jet de $2.3 millones, ni el ático de Seattle, ni mil millones de dólares que genera GEH, pero sí Ana, un metro sesenta, morena, que se estaba quedando cada vez más lejos de él con cada segundo que estábamos en el aire. Y Hyde está por ahí en algún lugar, con quién sabe qué locura pasa a través de su cabeza con cola de caballo. Así que no podía culpar a Grey por actuar como si tuviera una escoba metida por el culo. No quiero decir que me guste. Respecto a Grey, quiero decir. Nunca he tenido una escoba por el culo, aunque el jefe... nunca se sabe…

Sawyer y Ryan estaban de servicio en Seattle junto con Prescott, una nueva escolta femenina que Welch contrató.

Grey no estaba feliz con eso, pero Welch lo había convencido de que la señora Grey podría sentirse menos vista si su escolta es una mujer. Ana parece un poco fría hacia ella, pero eso no me preocupa. Ellas no tienen que intercambiar recetas de cocina.

Al menos Ana entiende que tenemos un trabajo que hacer. A diferencia de Mía, quisiera-yo-que-su-cerebro-fuera-tan-rápido-como-su-boca, Grey. Ella todavía está tratando de darle a su equipo la vuelta, su jueguito le está sacando a Welch más canas que un tejón en una convención de pieles.

El padre de Ana es ex militar, por lo que sabe comprender que hay que seguir las reglas. Me intrigó saber su punto de vista sobre las armas, que son todo lo contrario a lo que Grey piensa. El derecho a portar armas está en la Constitución y creo que no habrá un cambio a corto plazo. Si los poderes pudieran asegurarse de que sólo los buenos porten armas de fuego, sería todo por el entrenamiento de armas. No hay nada más aterrador de mierda que una persona sin entrenamiento con un arma.

Nos vamos a quedar la noche en el apartamento de Nueva York de Grey. Puede parecer excesivo por tener otro pent-house en Manhattan que se usa tal vez seis o siete veces al año por Grey o por su familia, pero me he alojado en un montón de hoteles de primera clase con clientes a través de los años. Se pasa de moda rápidamente. No hay nada glamoroso en permanecer en un hotel de cinco estrellas uno tras otro, no importa lo bueno del servicio, son como las prostitutas de clase alta, fastidian con el tiempo.

Recuerdo una vez en Nigeria cuando estaba con un colega, Ronny Farcelli, que era un poco idiota y me tenía arto con sus estupideces. Yo estaba fuera de servicio, leyendo en mi habitación cuando oí un golpe en la puerta. Revisé la mirilla y vi a una mujer hermosa de pie en la puerta.

_ El director del hotel, pensó que le gustaría un masaje, señor, dijo, y yo tengo que decir que me sentí tentado. Pero sin juzgar, tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer extraña en un país que tiene la tercera tasa más alta del mundo en números de afectados por el VIH, no es inteligente en la mente de nadie.

Ahora Ronny había cometido el error de irritarme con su actitud de mierda. Decidí que era tiempo de pagarle con la misma moneda.

_ No, estoy bien, gracias. Pero mi colega en la habitación 302 le gustaría un poco de compañía. Ronny es un poco tímido, así que puede que tenga que hablar con él por un largo rato.

Le puse en sus manos 3000 Naira, unos veinte dólares, y ella asintió, sonrió profesionalmente y se fue. A decir verdad, Ronny no era tímido, pero me importa una mierda. Me dijo en el desayuno al día siguiente que había tardado 20 minutos para deshacerse de ella. Me sentí un poco culpable por hacerla perder el tiempo, pero creo que le di el dinero suficiente para compensarla por ello. Al ver la cara de Ronny, que no tenía precio.

Grey ha tenido ese tipo de ofertas, por supuesto. Usted se sorprendería de que incluso en los lugares realmente de primera clase, tengan un floreciente mercado negro de hombres, mujeres, mala hierba, éxtasis, y todo lo que tu corazón o libido puedan desear. Y con su aspecto y dinero, Grey era a menudo un objetivo. Y tengo que reconocer que jamás se tentó.

Mi trabajo es la protección personal en todas las variadas formas que se adopta, así que se me hizo más fácil que toda la torcedura de Grey era legal y que tuviera lugar en Seattle.

Esta noche, estamos en otra de sus malditas cenas aburridas. No sé cómo el hombre puede soportarlas. Él las mira como trabajo, y ciertamente funciona bien en la habitación. Él sabe qué decir, a quién decírselo, cómo y cuándo. Es como ver a un actor en la cima de su profesión en el escenario, apasionante para la audiencia. O tal vez un director, moviendo la orquesta a su antojo.

Soy el único que sabe lo suficientemente bien, como para decir que él está más nervioso que de costumbre, la razón es obvia. Aparte del factor miedo de tener a Ana en una ciudad cerca de Hyde, es la primera noche, que el jefe y Ana han estado separados desde hace meses.

La primera señal de problemas es cuando tengo un texto de Sawyer que está cuidando a Ana esta noche, junto a Prescott.

* La Señora Grey está en camino al Zig Zag Club *

Mi respuesta es profesional y al grano.

* ¡WTF?! *

La respuesta de Sawyer es totalmente abatida.

* Insistió *

Yo me debato sobre la conveniencia de contarle a Grey. Suspirando, me pregunto si esto va a ser un momento Vesubio. No puedo culpar al chico. Quiero decir, que está a 3.000 millas lejos de su casa, hay un tipo con problemas contra él y su familia y su esposa se ha ido fuera de la casa y ha desmantelado por completo el protocolo de seguridad que estaba en el lugar para mantenerla a salvo.

Sí, tengo que decirle a Grey. Deseo llevar chaleco antibalas.

Le interrumpo mientras está hablando con Thomas Crowley, el CEO de Crowley Maritime de Jacksonville, Florida: 300 buques, 5.300 empleados y en el mismo nivel de mi jefe.

_ Señor...

Sus ojos se ajustan a los míos.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Ha surgido una situación.

Se disculpa bruscamente y se levanta de su asiento rápidamente.

_ ¿Es Ana?

_ Ella está a salvo, señor, pero Sawyer me acaba de informar que se ha ido de copas con la señorita Kavanagh.

Sus ojos se estrechan y se obliga a tomar una respiración profunda.

_ ¿Qué diablos está jugando? ¿Por qué Sawyer no la detuvo?

_ Él no tiene esa autoridad, señor.

Él tira de su cabello en frustración.

_ Ella está a salvo, señor.

_ Llama al personal del hangar. Quiero estar en el aire en una hora.

_ Sí, señor.

El avión está preparado y listo para irnos en 54 minutos. _No está mal_... pero al mismo tiempo...

Cincuenta y cuatro largos minutos con el niño del cartel: necesito un Valium antes de que mande al personal a la mierda.

Otro texto de Sawyer.

* La rubia le ha dicho a la Sra. G sobre la mayor seguridad para los Greys. La sra. G no está feliz *

Cojonudo. Esa mujer Kavanagh sabe cómo agitar la mierda.

_ ¿Noticias?, pregunta Grey.

Él está tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero su pánico se le nota.

_ Al parecer, la señorita Kavanagh le ha informado a la señora Grey sobre el aumento de la seguridad proporcionada a su familia.

Él maldice una floritura. Yo soy más un hombre en blanco y negro. Ya sabes, se adhieren a los clásicos.

Trata de llamarla de nuevo. O su teléfono está apagado o deliberadamente ella no quiere responder.

_ Dame el número de Prescott, gruñe.

Llamo al número y le paso mi teléfono.

_ Grey, aquí. ¿Dónde coño está usted? ¿Cuánto ha tomado? No, no le digas que he llamado.

Termina la llamada y me suelta el teléfono, _uff lo atrapé_, demasiado preocupado y molesto como para mirarme a los ojos.

Grey sabe que está jodido. Mi recomendación fue que le avisara a Ana la verdad sobre el nivel de amenaza. Él se negó. Estaba equivocado. Y ahora está pagando el precio. Él va a tener un ataque al corazón antes de que llegue a los 30, si no aprende a relajarse.

No lo culpo. Si se tratara de Gail, y un psicópata está suelto... bueno, yo no sé cómo me sentiría. Recuerdo cuando Gail enfrentó a Leila, el pánico, la impotencia furiosa de no estar allí. Sí, ya sé lo que es eso, y a pesar de todo, estoy jodidamente cabreado con Ana. Ella sabe como es Grey con su seguridad.

Los motores del avión rugen y en pocos minutos estamos rodando en pista. Va a ser un largo vuelo.

Después de media hora, estoy deseando tener una de esas pistolas de dardos que los veterinarios utilizan con los animales salvajes. Grey se crispa y se revuelve en su asiento. Se pasa las manos por la cara como si quisiera arrancarla y tira de su cabello.

No puedo mirarlo más, así que enciendo el iPod y cierro los ojos. Pero yo lo puedo sentir ahí, como una presencia oscura en la cabina. Es suficiente para darme claustrofobia. Otros 150 minutos más de esto y voy a estar haciendo un salto con paracaídas.

Tres horas de vuelo, Sawyer me llama al teléfono del avión. Julianne me lo da a mí y Grey ve el reloj atentamente.

_ T, hemos tenido un problema aquí.

_Mierda, eso suena mal._

_ Informa.

_ Hyde entró en el apartamento. Ryan logró detenerlo y está en custodia policial. La señora Grey está ilesa y Gail también. Ella entró directamente a la habitación del pánico tan pronto como Ryan le indicó del intruso.

_ ¿Cómo diablos logro Hyde entrar?

_ Se hizo pasar por un repartidor.

_ ¿Estaba armado?

_ Sí, pero...

_Tengo un mal presentimiento en mi estómago mientras espero a que termine._

_ Su intención era secuestrar a la señora Grey. Tenía cinta, cloroformo, y un colchón en la parte trasera de su camioneta.

_Santa mierda._ Yo no necesito ser ningún Dr. Flynn para saber que Hyde es un psicótico de mierda bastardo.

Y ahora tengo que darle voluntariamente esa información a Grey. Siempre he pensado que un voluntario es un hombre que no entiende la pregunta. Esto no va a ir bien.

La tez de Grey coincide con su nombre, ya que todo el color drena por su rostro. Es su segundo peor miedo hecho realidad, de que alguien trate de alejar a Ana de él. El primero es que tengan éxito.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**DESCARRILADA**

Gail está despierta cuando regresamos. Ella ha estado manteniendo a Ryan, Sawyer, Prescott y a los policías provistos de café. Ryan tiene un amigo en la fuerza, así que se fue con el equipo forense al apartamento de Hyde. No ha llegado ningún informe. Todo el mundo está tenso esperando.

Tengo un trabajo que hacer, pero todo lo que quiero es mantener a mi mujer en mis brazos.

_ Estoy bien, dice suavemente, por millonésima vez, intentando tranquilizarme. Fui directo a la habitación del pánico. Estoy bien. Ana está a salvo.

Pero estuvo cerca. El bastardo se metió en la casa de Grey. Es como la mujer Williams todo otra vez. Me siento mal. Todo el trabajo, todos los protocolos que he puesto en su lugar, la mejor seguridad que el dinero puede comprar, y un hijo de puta con una buena historia logra pasar a través de todo.

Mi mente todavía es dando vueltas. Sí, sí, sí, todo mi entrenamiento, todo lo que sé y todavía no puedo mantenerla a salvo. A Gail. Que es todo para mí. No puedo mantenerla a salvo. No puedes mantenerla a salvo.

Quiero sacarla de aquí, lejos de Grey. Ella no lo culpa, pero yo sí. ¿Qué hago? Lo persigue el dolor y estoy cansado de estar alrededor de él.

Envuelvo a Gail en mis brazos firmemente, hundiendo mi cara en su pelo.

_No me dejes, Gail. Nunca me dejes. _

Hyde estaba armado. Si Gail hubiese estado en su camino... se me sube la bilis a la garganta.

_ Oye, dice, en silencio. Lo que estés pensando, eso no pasó. Estamos todos bien. Ryan lo detuvo...

_ Él aún no lo ha detenido Gail. Toda esta seguridad... no fue suficiente. Nunca va a ser suficiente.

Siento su mano en mi espalda, acariciándome para calmarme.

Oímos los pasos del jefe al mismo tiempo y ella se aleja de mí.

_ Tienes un trabajo que hacer, Jason, me recuerda, su voz es calmada incluso.

Grey vacila en la puerta y la mirada que le he dado es más negra que incluso su corazón oscuro.

_ Me alegra ver que está bien, señora Jones, dice, con voz tenue.

_ Estoy bien, gracias, señor Grey. ¿Cómo está la señora Grey?

_ Durmiendo, responde, con dolor detrás de sus palabras.

Su voz está forzada y sus ojos arden, con miedo, con rabia, con una profunda rabia intensa.

Muevo a Gail y una pequeña sonrisa se forma alrededor de los bordes de su boca. Ella lo intenta otra vez, entonces hace nudos con los dedos mientras camina lejos.

Grey se despeja la garganta.

_ Taylor, yo...

Cuando lo miro, es evidente que ha perdido las palabras. Y no tengo nada que decirle a él tampoco.

Mi culpa. También metí la pata.

Tú culpa. Mi culpa.

_ Me complace ver que la señora Jones está... bien.

_ Sí lo está

No sé por qué le hablo como un pendejo. Hace diez segundos, quería sacarle la mierda proverbial. Quiero sacársela a alguien. Pero sé que no es el momento correcto. Se ve como asustado y perdido igual como me siento, aunque estoy tratando de mantenerlo bajo control.

Grey asiente, lentamente. Él se hunde en una silla y pone lentamente las manos en su cabeza.

Sé lo que está pensando, porque estoy pensando lo mismo ¿Cómo mantenerla a salvo? Algo tan precioso y preciado. ¿Cómo la protejo? ¿Puedo protegerla? Nunca lo sabré.

Mi cerebro está tambaleándose por la cagada de remolinos de pensamientos. Es difícil coger alguno de ellos y concentrarse. Realmente quiero golpear algo, hacer algo para liberar la violencia que está latiendo dentro de mí.

Me gustaría clavarme las uñas en la palma de las manos para ver si la pequeña mordida de dolor me trae un breve momento de claridad. Y me da una idea. El rey del dolor debe sentirse igual.

_ Señor, Ryan reportará desde el equipo forense en casa de Hyde en 90 minutos. Le sugiero ir a reventar el equipo en el gimnasio.

Deja su cabeza, y una mirada de determinación sombría reemplaza la furia desesperada.

_ Sí.

Me pongo mi sudadera y juntos nos montamos en el ascensor directo al sótano, para darle una agradable paliza al saco de arena, hasta que los brazos estén demasiado pesados como para moverlos, luego corremos en la cinta 30 minutos. Ambos preferiríamos correr afuera, pero hasta que no sepamos dónde está Hyde o si tiene un cómplice, el aire libre está fuera de nuestros límites. ¿Cómo demonios este enfermo psicópata termina gobernando nuestras vidas?

Cuando mis pulmones se sienten como si estuvieran estallando y ya empiezo a ver manchas negras ante mis ojos, dejo de hacer ejercicios. Grey aún está ardiendo, pero su rabia ha perdido parte de su dolor y se ve centrado y con el control de nuevo en sus manos. Antes de conocer a Ana, habría llevado a una de sus sumisas y gastaba su aliento con ella. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Todavía cree que la bruja Lincoln le dio un método para hacerle frente? Risible, si no estuviera tan jodido.

Por supuesto, es una ilusión, porque si hay algo que he aprendido en las últimas 24 horas, es que la vida es un juego de azar. Anoche los dados rodaron a favor de Hyde. Pero podría haber sido Grey el perdedor. O yo.

_ Veinte minutos para que Ryan informe, señor.

Grey me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

Gail está en nuestra cocina cuando me dirijo hacia la ducha. Se ve pálida y cansada, pero se le ha aliviado algunas de la tirantez alrededor de sus ojos. La cocina es terapéutica para ella. Bastante irónico, considerando que se casará con un hombre que podría hacer una buena cena viendo TV y cuya mejor amiga era anteriormente el microondas. Pero los militares tienen un dicho, cualquier tonto puede ser incómodo.

_ Te hice huevos revueltos y tocino, así que no tardes mucho en la ducha.

En cambio, la llevo a mis brazos, sin importar que huelo como una cabra y la beso duro y exigente.

Eventualmente, ella se retira y queda sin aliento.

_ ¿Qué fue eso Jason?

_ Porque tú estás aquí señora Jones. Y porque puedo.

Ella sonríe y me espanta hasta la ducha. Me gustaría que viniera conmigo, pero no cuando estamos sobre la hora.

Alimentado, duchado y sintiéndome más tranquilo, en quince minutos más tarde es cuando me dirijo hacia el estudio de Grey. Puedo escucharlo hablar por teléfono y recuerdo que tenía una llamada temprana programada con Ros.

Ana va a su oficina con su cara triste y un poco herida. Oí a Grey despedirla y sé por qué. Diablos, Ana sabe por qué también, pero le duele.

Grey trata de mantenerse tranquilo, teme que va a explotar y no quiere que Ana sea el blanco de su ira.

_ Buenos días Taylor, ella dice, con su voz suavizada por la tristeza.

_ Buenos días, señora Grey, le contesto, tratando de expresar a través de las pocas palabras que no la culpo por lo que pasó por poner a Gail en peligro.

Intenta sonreír.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? y escuché las palabras detrás de su pregunta: lo siento. ¿Está bien?

_ Largo Sra. Grey. Está preocupado. Va a estar bien.

Ella asintió. Yo causé esto, se dirá.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar cómo está? _lo siento, que tuviera miedo. Siento que le fallé._

_ Estoy bien.

Asentí. Lo sé.

_ Si me disculpa, y me retiro a la oficina del jefe.

Sus ojos me siguen hasta la oficina, y yo mismo me volteo para cerrar la puerta mientras ella me observa.

Grey termina su llamada con Ros y puedo ver el estrés en su cara.

_ La huella parcial que el forense del equipo de Donauwörth ha encontrado que coincide con la de Hyde. Noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidad. Y hay algo más: Hyde nació en Detroit.

No puedo hacer una conexión. ¿Detroit? Grey no tienen oficinas allí.

_ Yo nací en Detroit. Welch dice que probablemente no signifique nada, pero si hay una conexión, quiero averiguarla.

Todavía estoy procesando esta información cuando la llamada de Ryan entra a mí celular.

_ Estás en el altavoz, Ryan.

_ Hyde no habla. El bastardo engreído se sienta ahí sonriendo. El sicólogo de guardia quiere evaluarlo, están retrasando todo. Su apartamento lo están revisando aún, pero hemos podido sacar archivos encriptados de su portátil que encontramos en la camioneta. No es bueno lo que hay, es material pornográfico de varias mujeres. Bastante desagradable por cierto. Todavía estamos tratando de identificarlas, pero ya sabemos que dos de ellas fueron asistente personal de él en SIP. La policía cree que los archivos iban a ser usados para fines de chantaje. Todo fue consensual, pero los asaltos eran salvajes.

Grey parece que se va a enfermar y camina hacia la ventana, mirando a la gente caminando 30 pisos más abajo.

_ ¿No lo han imputado todavía?

_ Sí. Intento de secuestro en primer grado con arma de fuego. Lleva una pena de un año pero...

_ ¿Pero qué? gruñe Grey.

_ Pero hay una posibilidad que él consiga libertad bajo fianza.

_ ¿Qué coño?

_ Porque dice que él y la señora Grey tenían una historia.

_ Quiero esa posibilidad cerrada, enuncia Grey cuidadosamente. Luego ajusta su temperamento. No importa cómo diablos lo harás. Sólo hazlo.

_ Sí, señor.

La voz de Ryan no es tan reconfortante como quisiéramos.

_ Informe en una hora, Ryan.

Sé que lo hará, pero debo decirlo de todos modos. Me hace sentir como si tuviera un maldito propósito.

_ Sí, señor. Cambio y fuera.

La llamada termina abruptamente y la sala desciende en un tenso silencio. Entonces Grey me echa una mirada ilegible y da unas zancadas hacia fuera.

Me dirijo de vuelta a mi oficina. Los protocolos de seguridad necesitan algunas revisiones más profundas. No estoy ni siquiera seguro por dónde empezar ya.

Prescott y Sawyer están esperando por mí, mientras Reynolds se encarga de mantener a los medios de comunicación fuera del área. Por supuesto los buitres periodistas han descendido. La policía citada en el ático de un millonario joven y solitario; esposa joven y hermosa sola con un loco. ¿Qué es lo que no les gusta?

Oh, por Dios necesito una puta claridad que me ayude.

_ Anoche fue un completo desastre, anuncio innecesariamente. ¿Quién quiere decirme por qué?

_ La señora Grey... Prescott comienza.

_ ¿Me dices que el cliente tiene la culpa? Pido con mi voz peligrosamente tranquila.

_ Si ella no hubiera insistido...

_ Yo no quiero hablar con débiles, ¿no había una posibilidad de disuadirla? Piensa cuidadosamente en tu respuesta, Prescott, porque no me gusta maldecir y menos a las mujeres.

_ Si ella hubiera conocido el nivel de amenaza, habría comprendido las consecuencias, la señora Grey pudo haberse comportado diferente, dice Sawyer, con calma en su tono.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero eso no lo justifica.

Me muevo al punto número 2 en el manual de seguridad: "Cómo haces para no redundar si dejaste que maten al maldito cliente"

_ Y Hyde cómo logró entrar en el ático ¿Exactamente cómo?

_ Logró entrar por el inquilino del apto. 16.

Voy a tener unas serias palabras con el cabrón de medios, imbécil que deja entrar a un secuestrador al edificio. Maricón con pelo de hippy...

_ Entonces Hyde utilizó el ascensor para acceder al ático. Corrió un algoritmo utilizado por el FBI para saltarse el código. Los contactos de Ryan están investigando cómo llegó a eso. Hyde es... fue... inteligente.

_ Hay que visitar al nuevo inquilino, digo entre dientes. Y señalarle el pacto que firmó cuando alquiló el apartamento y que si se le ocurre hacer algo demente otra vez, le vamos a patear el culo hasta que llegue a la luna. Los códigos del ascensor tienen que ser cambiados y protegerlos con una nueva contraseña. Vamos a hablar con Welch para…

Soy interrumpido cuando oigo a Grey llamarme. Joder, ¿cómo puedo concentrarme cuando el chico del dolor sigue interfiriendo? Pero como una buena mascota, respondo a la llamada de mi maestro.

¿Señor?

Dile a Prescott que la señora Grey va a trabajar. ¿Puedes conducir, por favor?

Vaya, apuesto a que fue una conversación breve e interesante entre dos de las personas más tercas y testarudas que he conocido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la señorita Steele tendría a Grey agarrado con una pinza por las bolas tan pronto en su matrimonio?

_ Sin duda. Tampoco es que le voy a decir ¡Grey diablos no! aunque a veces es realmente tentador. Ya sabes, como cuando vas a la misma cafetería todas las mañanas y ordenas la misma bebida de la misma manera. Algunos días sólo quieres decir, un "Doble vodka con red bull" sólo para ver la mirada en sus rostros.

Y aunque no estoy completamente feliz conque Ana esté dejando el ático antes de que sepamos si Hyde tiene por lo menos un cómplice, por lo menos estará fuera del edificio mientras se aprieta la seguridad, una vez más. Quiero que este apartamento, todo el maldito edificio, sea más impermeable que el culo de un pato.

_ ¡Prescott! Te toca. Estarás acompañando a la señora Grey. Trata de no perderla.

_ Señor, ella dice, sin decir nada a mi gracioso chiste.

Después de esquivar a los medios que están esperándola en SIP, me dirijo a Escala.

Me alegra ver que Sawyer ya está trabajando sobre el reemplazo de los códigos del ascensor, pero la oscuridad no parece detener al Detective Clark, el investigador principal, que llega poco después.

Quiere entrevistar al jefe.

Esto va a ser interesante.

A pesar de la irritación de Clark, me quedo a esperar en la parte trasera de la sala, escuchando toda la entrevista. No voy a dejar a una bomba de relojería de tictac de locura, solo con un oficial de la ley, incluso si está armado.

Clark: Puede usted decirme sobre su relación con Jack Hyde.

Grey: No tengo una relación con él.

Clark: ¿Alguna vez lo había visto?

Grey: Dos veces.

Clark: ¿Cuál fue la ocasión?

Grey: La primera vez, la señora Grey, cuando era señorita Steele, tomó unas bebidas con sus colegas después del trabajo. Lo vi durante menos de cinco minutos. Ahí conocí a Hyde.

Clark: ¿Qué le dijo?

Grey: Es lo que no dijo.

Clark: ¿Significa algo?

Grey: Él quería estar con ella. Eso era obvio. Le hice saber que era mi novia. Fin de la historia.

Clark: ¿Lo amenazó?

Grey: No, no entonces.

Clark: ¿Cuándo?

Grey: La señora Grey me dijo que había intentado un asalto en su lugar de trabajo, diez días después. Yo lo despedí en el acto y le advertí que no se acercara a ella otra vez.

Clark: ¿Qué palabras usó?

Grey: No lo recuerdo.

Clark: ¿Su esposa o su novia fue agredida y no recuerda lo que dijo a su agresor?

Grey: No.

Clark: El Sr. Taylor estaba allí, creo.

Grey: Sí.

Clark: Tal vez recuerda lo que dijo.

Grey: Tendría que preguntárselo a él.

Clark: Sr. Taylor, por favor…

Yo: El señor Grey le dijo a Hyde que se mantuviera alejado de la señorita Steele y lo despidieron.

Clark: suspira ¿Y no vio a Hyde otra vez después de eso? ¿Señor Grey?

Grey: Tenemos motivos para creer, que Hyde nos había seguido a mi mujer y a mí desde la casa de mis padres el día después de nuestro regreso de la luna de miel. Pero no podemos probarlo. Podemos, sin embargo, probar que fue a GEH un día antes de un intento de incendio.

Clark: ¿Incendio? Nada de esto se ha divulgado.

Grey: Mi equipo de seguridad lo ha estado manejando.

Clark: Aparentemente no.

Yo: _No me gusta este tipo con ese feo traje._

Grey: ¡Jódete! Mi esposa es lo más importante en el mundo para mí. ¿Crees que me importe alguna mierda aparte de eso?

Clark: Me gustaría ver el expediente que su equipo ha preparado.

Grey: Taylor se encargará de eso.

Clark: ¿Hay algo que quiera agregar?

Grey: La huella parcial de pulgar...

Clark: ¿Qué?

Grey: Mi helicóptero fue saboteado. Una huella parcial de impresión del pulgar fue encontrada en la zona cíclica. Desde hace una hora hemos confirmado que coincide con Hyde con una probabilidad de 98%.

Clark: ¿Y la única conexión que tiene con este hombre es que él era jefe de la señora Grey hace menos de un mes?

Grey: Sí.

Clark: ¿Y la nota en la camioneta? Eso implica lo contrario.

Grey: No sé lo que eso significa.

Clark: ¿Algo más? Alguna otra cosa que quiera decirme, señor Grey, porque no necesito decirle que esto pudo haber sido peor.

Gris: Suspira profundo. No, no tiene que decirme. Y no hay nada que pueda añadir.

Clark: Necesitaré entrevistar a la señora Grey.

Grey: ¿Por qué?

Clark: Porque, señor Grey, ella estaba en la escena. Y ella era el objetivo. ¿Puedo programar una cita en su oficina y...?

Grey: No. Aquí

Clark: No es necesario.

Grey: Es muy necesario.

Clark: Gracias por su tiempo, señor Grey. No necesita acompañarme.

Grey: Dígale que si alguna vez se acerca a mi esposa otra vez, lo voy a joder y voy a matarlo.

Yo: _Mierda._

Clark se va.

Grey instruye a Prescott para traer a Ana y luego dice que tengo la tarde libre y Gail, también. Estoy agradecido por el tiempo a solas, pero me pone nervioso por Ana. La mecha de Grey es muy corta y Ana tiene la mala costumbre de lanzar fósforos encendidos alrededor de él. Pero bueno, es su matrimonio.

Prescott está fuera de servicio ahora, y le digo a Ryan y a Reynolds que se queden custodiando fuera de los cuartos de personal bajo pena de excomunión. No me importa si tienen hambre o sed. Se quedan. La jodieron suficiente ya.

Mis pensamientos vuelven de nuevo a Ana. Si tuviera que hacer una suposición, diría que Grey está planeando darle una lección de seguridad personal a Ana. Dudo que haya aprobado el XXX del manual. No es de mi incumbencia, pero sin embargo estoy preocupado.

_ Ella va a estar bien, dice Gail, por décima vez. El señor Grey ha aprendido su lección. No volverá a hacer ninguna tontería.

_ ¿Tú Crees? Porque pasé un tiempo muy largo con él en el avión ayer y estaba saltando como rana en agua caliente. Cuando se trata de Ana, el hombre no es racional.

_ El amor no es racional, Jason. Pero él la ama mucho y ahora está asustado. Ellos le buscarán la salida.

Ojala yo tuviera fe en Gail del milagro de la naturaleza humana, porque en mi experiencia mientras esperas por sonrisas, la mierda puede aparecer. La primera vez cuando no estás viendo y la segunda vez cuando te das vuelta para ver de dónde viene el olor.

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer para distraerte?, dice Gail.

_ Oh, señora Jones, esa es una pregunta muy capciosa.

Ryan y Reynolds están todavía en la sala de estar del personal y realmente me enoja la manera como suenan las pisadas, que se vayan a joder a otra parte antes de que yo le orine los zapatos. No dijeron nada cuando me marché a mi cuarto, que recojan sus tazas de café, su sándwiches y se metan de cabeza para la habitación de CCTV.

Sí y que no salgan hasta el amanecer.

Luego voy a tomar a Gail y no dejarla ir.

Ella está emocionalmente fatigada, incluso durmiendo porque se aferra a mí. Y quiero dormir, de verdad. Me muero por la oscuridad. Necesito apagar mi cerebro, pero no puedo. Mis pensamientos son distintos y confusos y es imposible elegir uno para perseguirlo, analizarlo y deshacerme de él. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse pensando en lo que pudo haber sucedido. No quiero vivir sin Gail. Y entonces oigo los suaves sonidos del piano haciendo eco a través de la sala principal y sé exactamente como se siente Grey. Es un maldito pensamiento aterrador.

¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto el amor?

Suelto despacio a Gail porque no quiero que mi miedo y mi inquietud la despierten. Tomo un par de pantalones de chándal y voy a hacer de jefe de oficina. Extraño mi lugar de trabajo, puede ser tan relajante. Mierda, tengo que conseguir otro empleo o el Dr. Flynn tendrá que hacer tiempo para un nuevo paciente. Aunque ya sea demasiado tarde.

Entonces trato de ignorar la música que suena como para cortar tus muñecas y reviso mi correo electrónico, leo el informe de Ryan. Cuando la música se detiene tomo nota regresivamente en mi cabeza...

Cinco...

Cuatro...

Tres...

Dos...

_ ¿Taylor?

Uno. Hemos despegado.

_ ¿Sí, señor?

_ Quiero llevar a la señora Grey a Aspen mañana por la mañana. Llevando el jet. Voy a contactar con mi hermano y mi hermana para que nos acompañen. Y a los Kavanaghs.

Su cara se retuerce con un desprecio cuando él escupe las tres últimas sílabas. Grey y la Kamikaze Kate Kavanagh cabeza a cabeza en un espacio cerrado, debe ser interesante.

Sí, lo que necesito, más interesante mi vida. Dame un respiro por favorrrr.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**Atracción Fatal**

Lástima que no pude traer a Gail conmigo, habría disfrutado más de Aspen. Las cosas están así: ella se ha ido con Allison y yo estoy de viaje sobre las montañas rocosas en un crucero con tres parejas cachondas. ¡Sí, ese soy yo!

Bueno, dos parejas oficiales y una que en realidad piensa quiero-saltar-en-tu-polla-pero-no-estoy-segura-si-mi-hermano-me-deje.

Por lo menos no soy el único en el avión que no va a follar este fin de semana. Algo así me alegra el corazón, porque Mia Grey está más frustrada que un cantante de salón en un convento. En cuanto al chico Kavanagh, necesitará más que una Maestría en Psicología si él decide quedársela. Brrr… un escalofrío corre por mi espalda.

Después de despertarme por la noche y tener estas nuevas órdenes de Grey, no me molesto en ir a la cama. Además, yo no quería despertar a Gail. En el ejército se acostumbra uno a quedar todas las noches en vela y no ha cambiado mucho desde que empecé a trabajar como escolta. Ser empleado para gente rica es la nueva forma de servidumbre. Me pagan y pagan bien por estar de guardia 24/7. Para ser justos, Grey no abusa de ello como algunas personas con las que trabajé. ¡Mierda!, uno o dos de ellos habían considerado reducir mi sueldo por el tiempo que me pillaron dormitando.

Habiendo dicho todo eso y con sólo unas pocas horas de sueño, sin duda me alegro cuando veo la mirada en el rostro de Ana en el momento que ella se da cuenta de que sus amigos ya se encuentran en el avión. Ha sido una semana difícil y ella sigue siendo tan... inocente. Y aunque no puedo imaginarla teniendo este estilo de vida, supongo que es inevitable. El pensamiento me hace un poco triste. ¿Y qué tipo de vida tendrán sus hijos? No me puedo imaginar verlos trabajar en Walk-Mart durante sus vacaciones de verano, o entregar propagandas en las calles, o trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida como yo lo hice. _Mi padre es un multimillonario ¿Quiere papas fritas con eso? _La seguridad sería un problema en primer lugar, sin contar de los problemas de control de Grey. No, estos niños son más propensos a tener prácticas en la empresa de papá, o de mamá. El nivel de riqueza de Grey es su propia jaula dorada.

Tan pronto como estamos en el avión, la chica Kavanagh va directamente al modo de pitbull. Comenzó su interrogatorio con preguntas acerca de Hyde. Puedo ver la cara del jefe y estoy bastante seguro de que la temperatura a su alrededor se ha reducido en varios grados. La chica o bien no se ha dado cuenta o no le importa. ¿Seguro que ella no puede darle un descanso a Ana por el amor que le tiene? ¿Esta es la mujer que profesa ser su mejor amiga? Pero no, el instinto periodístico es más fuerte. Va a ser una buena periodista, una razón más para no gustarme y, definitivamente, no olvido la forma en que jodió mi cuidadosamente y bien planeada seguridad para Ana durante el incidente del Club Zig Zag. Tengo buena memoria. Casi todo el tiempo más que mi polla.

Entonces el hermano del jefe hace algún comentario grosero sobre que Grey decidió casarse con su primera mujer. Es cierto. Pero la ironía no se pierde en cualquier persona que conoce al jefe como yo y Kavanagh recupera algunos puntos muy necesarios por cortar la línea de humor que llevaba Elliot.

Creo que mi temperamento es más corto de lo habitual, ha sido una semana muy larga y Gail y yo teníamos planes. Voy a tener que hacer las paces con ella. Una vez más. Gracias a Dios, ella es una mujer con mucha comprensión en todos los sentidos y por supuesto muy caliente.

El transporte que he reservado es una minivan. Era todo lo que podía conseguir en un plazo tan corto, pero estoy deseando conducirlo. Quiero decir, los vehículos con cristales blindados no son un problema exactamente, excepto que esto es Aspen, la ciudad de fiesta para los seriamente ricos. ¿Tuve algún pensamiento de que era posible cansarse de las limusinas? La minivan hará que todo el fin de semana parezca más como un viaje ordinario de camping y puedo decir que hace que Ana se sienta un poco más cómoda, una de las razones por las que no me preocupaba la camioneta.

Pero en este momento estoy como patrullero de compras. Yo me quedo rezagado, tan útil como un foso de arena en Arabia, pero esa es la naturaleza del trabajo, no se puede asumir que cualquier lugar es 100% seguro. Aunque me gusta bastante las tiendas de lencería que Kavanagh y Mia Grey insisten en visitar. Así que me demanden. Estoy comprometido con Gail, no muerto.

Y luego veo al hermano del jefe que entra en una tienda de joyas en el camino. Un minuto más tarde... bueno, bueno, bueno... Gia-la-guarrona-Matteo entra en la joyería. ¿Accidente o destino? Sí, me pagan para sospechar. Todavía estoy viendo la entrada de la joyería cuando Ana mira por la ventana de la tienda. Elliot y Matteo salen juntos y ella lo besa brevemente. Parece un beso amistoso, pero Ana se ve un poco conmocionada. Me gusta que ella siga siendo tan inocente, a pesar de que vive con "Mary, Mary Quite Contrary" claro, aunque no creo que el jefe siempre haya utilizado tornillos de mariposa con ella. Pero bueno, no voy a los gabinetes del cuarto de juegos para comprobar si los tiene. Ningún empleado necesita saber lo que el jefe mete en el culo. A menos que sea la cabeza. Por razones obvias.

Después de que salimos del paraíso de las compras, donde la nueva señora Grey gasta más en ropa que el ingreso mensual de la familia estadounidense promedio, tengo un par de horas de tiempo de inactividad para comer una cena rápida y ponerme a conversar con Carmella y Grant. Tienen una buena vida aquí a pesar de que trabajan con Grey. La casa está vacía 40 semanas al año y Grant es voluntario en el departamento de bomberos de Aspen. Él pesca, tiene hobbies. Realmente me gustaría poder montar motocicletas de nuevo algún día. Tal vez las cosas serán diferentes una vez que el jefe se mude a la nueva casa sobre el Sound. Espero que sí, porque quiero tener una verdadera vida familiar con Gail y Sophie. Ya no quiero seguir perdiéndome su crecimiento.

Tengo que admitir que estoy envidioso de lo que Carmella y Grant tienen. La familia de Grey viene a esquiar, aunque no han estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. A veces los amigos de sus padres la utilizan, pero lo que más me gusta es la vida tranquila. No me importaría acostumbrarme a esto. Sé que Gail cree que anhelo la adrenalina de ser la seguridad personal de Grey, pero voy a cumplir 38 el mes que viene y dentro de poco tendré cuarenta en la cara, los reflejos comienzan a disminuir. ¿Cuántos jugadores profesionales de béisbol están en sus cuarenta años? Como dije: usted es muy lento.

_ Es bueno ver que el Sr. Grey está tan feliz, dijo Carmella, pensativa. Me sorprendió cuando me enteré de que se iba a casar. Nunca pensé...

Ella no terminó la frase, pero es bastante obvio lo que está pensando, como no conoce sobre el desfile del club de sub que se abrió camino a través del pent-house de Grey en los últimos años. Gay, célibe, reprimido, bla, bla, bla.

_ La señora Grey parece muy... agradable. Joven, pero una dulce chica.

Asiento con la cabeza pero por lo demás no comento. No es que yo no esté de acuerdo, o que no confíe en Carmella, pero no hablo de mis empleadores, es un hábito difícil de romper.

_ Te gusta, Jason, dice ella, y no es una pregunta.

Cuando no respondo, sabiamente cambia de tema.

_ Entonces usted y Gail. Ya era hora, Jason. No sé lo que estabas esperando ¿una señal de Dios?

Yo le disparé una mirada.

_ Sí, hablé con Gail. Estuvimos en contacto para que me diera la lista de invitados del señor Grey, hablamos, añade, a sabiendas. Bueno, me alegro por los dos. Bien por ti.

Se ve tan condenadamente orgullosa, creo que me va a entregar un botón: _¡Comprometido! ¡Después de 1.440 días de sobriedad! ¡Denle a este hombre una bebida!_

_ Entiendo que van a cenar esta noche. ¿Supongo tú estarás conduciendo?

_ Sí.

Ella sonríe. Te he preparado una bolsa de bocadillos para que lleves contigo, para que tengas un aperitivo y un termo de café. Vas a encontrar un muffin de pasas y canela, también. Ella me guiña el ojo. Gail me dijo.

_ Gracias, Carmella. Tengo la sensación de que va a ser una tarde larga. No nos esperes.

Estaciono la camioneta fuera del restaurante y abro una de las puertas de pasajeros, mientras que Elliot Grey abre otra. Ana se ve un poco preocupada y tira de su vestido muy corto. Me sorprende que el jefe la deje salir así. Supongo que ya no es el que manda.

Entonces me monto de nuevo en el asiento del conductor y retrocedo dos metros, así tengo una visión clara de la entrada y veo la esquina donde la mesa está reservada. No voy a anticipar problemas en Aspen, pero yo no voy a dormir en el trabajo tampoco. Tengo mis sándwiches y mi café, cortesía de Carmella y tengo mi Kindle Fire con una luz pequeña incorporada para leer por la noche, un temprano regalo de cumpleaños para mí. Tengo que sostener mi mano por amor propio. Me sumerjo a través de la narrativa de Motín a Bordo de William Bligh, muy educativo. Debería tomar notas.

Pero el drama que ocurre en el restaurante es aún más dramático que un curso de racionalidad para principiantes dictado por Christian Fletcher. Elliot-medio-cerebro/medio-bolas Grey, le ha pedido a Kate-mátame-suavemente Kavanagh casarse con él.

Está claro que no tengo nada en contra del matrimonio, ni siquiera después de años de servidumbre con la perra que hace que las chicas del Roller Derby se vean tan suaves como una princesa de desfile. Pero Kate Kavanagh tiene una vena egoísta. Yo lo llamaría "impulsada", sólo si ella me gustara. No creo que ella siempre cuide de su amiga. La primera vez que conocí a Ana, Kate le había permitido tomar hasta llegar a emborracharse, por lo que la puso en peligro de ser molestada por el fotógrafo. En mi línea de trabajo, usted tiene que saber que sus amigos le cuidan la espalda. Tal vez estoy hablando mucha paja, después de todo, Ana confía en ella. Pero, de nuevo, Ana pensó que era seguro ir a Nueva York con Jack Hyde, y que Christian Grey era gay. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Después del fiasco del restaurante, Mia me dice que van a un club nocturno que los Greys han visitado antes. Con mis cinco minutos de anticipación, llamo a la seguridad en el club y les digo que a los Greys hay que darle tratamiento VIP. Es una cortesía profesional, también. En un lugar de ese tamaño, no voy a ser capaz de mantener un ojo en todos ellos, así que necesito otro personal para una seguridad adicional.

Una vez que el paquete ha sido entregado y han salido del interior del vehículo, me voy hacia la parte de atrás donde está el personal de seguridad.

_ Taylor, me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Me saluda Julio Andrés, jefe de seguridad de Xanadu.

_ Hey, Julio. Lo siento por el aviso con tan poco tiempo.

_ No hay problema, T. ¿Quieres sentarte en la sala de CCTV?

_ Sí, gracias.

Él me mira pensativo y pregunta: a Carmella no se le ocurrió enviar alguna de sus magdalenas contigo, ¿verdad?

_ La verdad no sé lo que empaquetó, me recuesto con suavidad.

Él me da una mirada que dice que no compra mi marca de mierda. Pero es demasiado tarde de todos modos. Si te duermes, pierdes, y esa magdalena de canela ya está aparcada en mis entrañas.

Julio me da un escritorio y un monitor que me permite acceso directo a los Greys. La mitad de la pantalla muestra su mesa y la otra mitad muestra la pista de baile. Ana se ve tostada. No sé si sentirme impresionado con Grey por aflojar la correa, o irritado porque la ha traído a un lugar público en el que no puedo asegurar el espacio.

Entonces un gorila respiró en el espacio de Ana. Estoy fuera de mi asiento antes de que Julio se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando. Xanadu está a punto de tener una radiación de nalgas si Grey ve que otro hombre está poniendo las manos en el culo de Ana. Me siento muy animando, en un aspecto completamente varonil, ondulando un pompón en mi mano, cuando Ana le saca la mierda al gorila con una cachetada. Ouch. Eso tiene que doler.

Julio habla por la radio y puedo ver dos funcionarios de seguridad enfocándose en Ana y Kong. Pero son demasiado lentos. Grey ya está ahí y después de un muy breve intercambio de palabras, el coñazo lanzado por el jefe al gorila lo deja fuera de combate y fuera de la pista. _Buena esa jefe_.

Mierda. Espero que Grey se pueda frenar, de lo contrario los hombres de Julio estarán encima de él, les importará un carajo que sea VIP. Pero entonces veo a Ana trabajar con su magia y domar a la bestia y veo el momento exacto en que la locura se desvanece de sus ojos. Es buena para él, sin duda. Queda por ver si es bueno para ella, aunque no dudo de que la ame. Espero que, el amor de Ana, sea suficiente para ambos.

No hay nuevos incidentes, pero estoy bastante seguro de que el equipo de Julio da un suspiro de alivio cuando conduzco lejos con mi cargamento VIP. Voy a tener que hablar con Carmella, los chicos Xanadu han ganado sus panecillos de pasas con canela.

El vuelo de regreso es tranquilo, con la mayoría de los que duermen después de la fiesta. Grey, por supuesto, está trabajando. Mia Grey y el niño Kavanagh no están hablando. Me parece que no ha tenido un golpe de suerte. No se ve como si está de acuerdo. Tal vez el hombre debe ver a un psiquiatra, estudiar el tema. Considero deslizarle disimuladamente una de las tarjetas de visita de Flynn. Me pregunto si me ganaría una comisión.

Ryan nos encuentra en Sea-Tac con el SUV. Estoy feliz de que lo llevara.

¿Hablaste?

_ Hablé con el señor Logan. Tendrá más cuidado al dejar pasar a los vendedores al edificio.

Hmm. Hubiese preferido hablar directamente con el medio hippy, pero Ryan merece tener un poco de diversión, después de todo, él dominó a Hyde. Sí, cayó sobre ese hijo de puta.

_ ¿Algo más?

_ Se ha completado la reparación en el Charlie Tango. Está en el campo de aviación de Boeing y está listo para volar.

Ana no va a estar feliz con eso, Grey verá.

_ ¿Y Hyde? ¿Alguna noticia?

_ No. Hyde no está hablando realmente. Sigue cantando la misma canción, que la señora Grey fue la que se le acercó.

_ Mentiroso el pedazo de mierda.

_ Sí, y Clark quiere entrevistar a la señora Grey otra vez.

_ Eso no va a ir bien.

_ No.

_ Él no cree que Hyde obtenga la libertad bajo fianza.

Eso es algo.

_ ¿Todo en su lugar para la función de ASA mañana?

_ Sí. Seguridad extra arreglada, el lugar completamente asegurado. Informe sobre tu escritorio, T.

Sip. Los negocios habituales.

Por casi dos semanas, las cosas están tranquilas. Debería estar contento, pero me pone nervioso. Es como cuando Sophie era una niña, cuando la oía, no me preocupaba, pero cuando yo no podía oír nada, sí, ese es el verdadero momento en que debe uno preocuparse.

Pero entonces... Leila-caldera-de-conejo-Williams, aparece, mierda… Sólo para hacer la vida más interesante.

La primera cosa que sé sobre ella es una llamada de pánico de Prescott.

_ T, Leila Williams ha entrado en el edificio de SIP. Ella pidió ver a la señora Grey, y, um, la señora Grey sabe que está aquí.

_ ¿Qué demonios, Belinda? ¡Ella está en la lista prohibida!

_ Lo sé, pero, um, yo estaba tomando un descanso en el baño. Se lo he dicho a Claire la de la recepción un millón de veces, pero...

_ Mira, vamos a repasar esto más adelante. Sólo sácala de ahí.

_ La señora Grey insiste en verla.

Oh mierda.

Entonces Grey sale volando fuera de su oficina.

_ Vamos a estar allí en cinco minutos.

_ ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto, Taylor? Me pregunta Grey. Le di instrucciones específicas de que nunca, NUNCA dejara a Leila estar cerca de mi esposa. Quiero a Prescott fuera.

_ Señor.

No hay nada más que pueda decir, a pesar de que he cometido peores errores. Todo lo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que reciba algún tipo de indemnización por despido. No es que ella lo haya ganado, lo que pasa es que sé que lo necesita.

Me paso seis señales de alto para llevar a Grey hasta SIP lo más rápido posible. A ninguno de los dos nos importa si me ponen una multa. Una mirada directa de Grey es suficiente para despejar el camino del Mar Rojo a través del tamaño de la recepción e ir al despacho de Ana. Sigo viendo una imagen de la perra Williams con una pistola apuntándola, y yo sé que es lo mismo que Grey ve. Él está manteniendo el pánico encerrado, pero por muy poco. Sé que Prescott la ha registrado, pero aun así, esa imagen… puedo olvidarla, pero Grey jamás.

Lo primero que vemos es a Susi Petrowski sentada fuera de la sala de reuniones de SIP.

Ahora estoy muy cabreado. Belinda, seguro como que la mierda es marrón, no me mencionó que ella estaba aquí también. ¿Qué demonios?

Ella está nerviosa mientras los ojos de Grey hacen un barrido sobre ella y veo un aumento de rubor en sus mejillas antes de que ella dejara caer su mirada a la alfombra.

_ ¡Siéntate! Le susurra entre dientes y las rodillas de la mujer colapsaron.

La recepcionista se ve sorprendida. Sí, esto está mejor que un episodio de los reality shows.

El tornado Grey entra en la sala de reuniones y miro brevemente a los ojos de Ana. Ella trata de sonreír, pero se ve molesta y confundida. Si no fuera por la vejiga de Belinda y la memoria de mosquito de Claire, podríamos haber evitado todo esto. Lo espero afuera con Petrowski cuando la puerta se cierra cortando el contacto, dejando sólo un recuerdo de la cara pálida de Ana.

_ Hola, Taylor, Petrowski dice con timidez.

_ Señorita Petrowski.

_ Puedes llamarme Susi. ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces! Ella se ríe.

_ ¿Por qué está usted aquí, señorita Petrowski?

Ella suspira. Lulú necesitaba verla. Ver a la señora Grey. Yo sólo vine con ella porque pensé que la ayudaría. Quiere como cerrar algo. Tenía que ver a Chris... al Sr. Grey, también. Ella todavía lo ama.

Nunca he entendido esto. ¿Por qué estas mujeres se enamoran de un hombre que las jode por placer? No lo entiendo. Sé que fue mutuo, consensual. ¿Pero cuerdo? No en mi libro. Si eso me hace sonar de mente cerrada, no lo voy a discutir.

La sonrisa de Susi se disuelve.

_ Pero nunca nos amó. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que le gustábamos a veces. Quiero decir, él era amable, pero en la forma en que sería un extraño. Como educado. Pero tiene que amarla. Quiero decir, él se casó con ella. Vi su foto en Internet, se parece a nosotras. Sus ojos buscan los míos… ¿Por qué se casó con ella?

_ Voy a pedir un coche para que la lleve a casa, señorita Petrowski.

Ella mira hacia abajo.

_ Gracias, Taylor.

Belinda sale apresurada de la sala de reuniones, con los hombros caídos.

_ Él me despidió.

Susi jadea.

_ ¡Oh, lo siento! Nunca quisimos... Le diré al señor que no fue su culpa. Lo siento mucho.

Belinda la mira con frialdad, pero luego se encoge de hombros.

_ Voy a tener que volver a Escala T, a recoger mis cosas.

Niego con la cabeza lentamente. Voy a decirle a Ryan que te lleve a tu casa, le digo.

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Está bien. Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes, T. Despídeme de Gail también.

Ella está de pie cerca y me da un pequeño beso sobre mi mejilla.

_ Lo siento que lo estropeé, susurra.

Asiento con la cabeza cansinamente. Ella sonríe y se despide.

_ Lo siento mucho, Petrowski gime de nuevo.

La miro con impaciencia.

_ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que pasaría?

_ No lo sé. No esto.

Un momento después, cuando Leila y Susy se han marchado, Grey y Ana salen de la oficina juntos. Yo no digo nada. Es parte de mi trabajo. Soy bueno en eso.

Los siguientes días son pacíficos. Clark ha tratado de programar una reunión con Ana, pero hasta ahora Grey se ha negado a cooperar. Quiere mantener a Ana lejos de toda la locura, no parece darse cuenta de que él trajo la locura con él cuando se casó con ella. O tal vez lo sabe y se siente culpable por ello. De cualquier manera, trata de bloquearlo.

La seguridad sigue siendo fuerte. No sólo no hay más información sobre un probable cómplice de Hyde y estoy más seguro que nunca de que el hijo de puta no estaba trabajando solo. Tenemos los representantes taiwaneses aquí y Ros ha trabajado hasta sus pelotas para configurar esta reunión. No es sólo un valor de miles de millones de dólares, son miles de puestos de trabajo para la Costa Oeste. Grey quiere y Seattle lo necesita.

Están esperando a Grey en la sala de juntas.

Pero de pronto me sale un código de alerta ámbar de Sawyer. Él está manejando con la señora Grey. Yo le llamo inmediatamente.

_ T, estoy en el coche con la señora Grey. Estamos camino a Portland. Su padre ha estado involucrado en algún tipo de accidente de tránsito fuerte. No sé los detalles.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_ Claire dijo que recibió una llamada de un hombre llamado señor Rodríguez. Tengo dos llamadas permitidas con ese nombre, pero no sé cuál es.

_ Está bien, yo me encargo. Quiero que me informes todo, Luke.

_ Cambio y fuera.

Mierda. ¡Pobre Ana! Por Dios, Grey va a explotar.

Yo llamo al aeródromo de inmediato y mando al piloto de guardia a Escala. Va a ser más rápido si Grey conduce hasta la pista de aterrizaje y sé que él va a querer estar con Ana tan pronto como le sea posible. A continuación, llamo a Gail.

_ ¡Jason! ¡Esta es una agradable sorpresa!

_ Lo siento, cariño, no es una buena.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ El padrastro de Ana ha estado involucrado en un accidente de tránsito. Estoy tratando de obtener los detalles pero ella está camino a Portland con Luke. Grey volará en Charlie Tango. ¿Puedes tenernos un poco de ropa para ella y nosotros? Creo que vamos a estar allí en unas dos horas.

_ ¡Oh Dios mío pobre Ana! ¡Pobre señor Grey! Sí, por supuesto, Jason. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Nos vemos pronto.

Y cuelga.

No tuve la oportunidad de decirle que la amo. No me gusta eso.

_ Taylor, se acerca Grey a mi oficina y no lo dejo hablar.

_ Charlie Tango estará en Escala para el momento en que termine su reunión, señor.

Él asiente y vuelve sobre sus talones.

Muevo cielo y tierra y tengo que mear fuera de un montón de gente para conseguir el permiso de que Charlie Tango aterrice en OHSU. El helipuerto es para emergencias ER. Yo me entrené en supervivencia, aunque en estos días he sobrevivido con la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa. Lo que sea. Hago mi trabajo y tres horas más tarde Grey entra en la UCI.

Ana se ve rota, con los ojos llorosos muy grandes en su pálido rostro. Ella está sosteniendo un vaso de papel y su mano tiembla ligeramente. Ella también lleva puesta una chaqueta pesada que no es la suya. Oh, cierto, la del fotógrafo.

Grey no estará feliz, pero me alegro de que ella tenga a su amigo acompañándola.

Casi me muero del susto cuando Grey no dice nada, sin duda se le crispó un ojo cuando le dio la mano a Rodríguez Junior. Tal vez está aprendiendo.

Odio que esto haya pasado también. Yo sé por qué se pone tan loco Grey cuando no puede controlar las cosas. La mierda pasa, solamente que no quiere que le pase a Ana. Ella ha pasado por mucho. Pero Grey está aquí y está haciendo lo correcto.

Sí, toda su calma tiene una duración de unos tres minutos.

Un doctor vestido de azul emerge desde atrás de un par de puertas.

Ana salta a sus pies.

_ ¿Ray Steele?

_ ¿Tú eres su pariente más cercano?

_ Yo soy su hija, Ana.

_ Señorita Steele...

Y entonces el jefe abre la boca. Es la señora Grey, enfatiza.

El médico se pone nervioso, ya sea por la interrupción o la postura agresiva de Grey, joder, quién sabe. No sé por qué Grey no se limita a mear en la pierna de Ana si quiere marcar su territorio. ¡Qué puta herramienta!

_ Mis disculpas, tartamudea al médico. Soy el Dr. Crowe. Su padre está estable, pero en estado crítico. Ana parece que está a punto de colapsar, pero Grey la sostiene con firmeza. A parte de cualquier otra cosa, es obvio que la ama.

_ Sufrió graves lesiones internas, el médico continúa. Principalmente en el diafragma, pero nos las hemos arreglado para repararlo, y hemos sido capaces de salvar a su bazo.

Suspira, y sé que otra mala noticia viene. No puedo soportar la mirada de súplica en los ojos de Ana.

_ Por desgracia, sufrió un paro cardíaco durante la operación, debido a la pérdida de sangre. Nos las arreglamos para conseguir que su corazón vuelva otra vez, pero esto sigue siendo una preocupación.

Me deslizo fuera de la habitación discretamente cuando el doctor continúa su catálogo de las lesiones del Sr. Steele. No puedo darme el lujo de quedar atrapado en la miseria que se desarrolla en esta habitación. Mi trabajo consiste en quitar los pequeños problemas.

Llamo por teléfono al Heathman y le reservo una suite a Grey. Ellos organizan para que yo use uno de sus coches en la ciudad por unos días. Sé que Grey estaba planeando tener una fiesta para el cumpleaños de Ana, por lo que aviso por teléfono a Andrea y le digo que deje todo en suspenso hasta nuevo aviso.

Veo a Sawyer salir con el fotógrafo y su padre.

_ T, estoy llevando al Sr. Rodríguez y a su hijo a casa. Voy a estar un par de horas. Quiero saber si... Déjame saber cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?

_ Claro, Luke. Te tengo una habitación en el Heathman. Ahora haremos un breve resumen de lo sucedido cuando vuelvas.

Él lanza un saludo apresurado y una sonrisa avergonzada. Todos caemos en los viejos hábitos en los momentos de estrés. Es la formación, que siempre se hace a cargo. Hay tiempo para los sentimientos más adelante. Puede ser.

Conduzco al Heathman con el equipaje de los Greys. Acabo de registrarme cuando suena mi teléfono.

_ Hola, cariño.

_ Oh, Jason, ¿cómo está el padre de Ana?

_ Crítico, pero estable.

Me encojo de hombros porque no hay nada más que decir. Oigo un suspiro al final de la línea.

_ Yo no quiero agobiarte, Jason, sé que tienes bastante que hacer, pero me olvidé de empacar ropa de dormir y unas cuantas cosas más para el señor y la señora Grey. He telefoneado a Nordstrom y puse una orden, pero no tengo a nadie para recogerlo. ¿Te importaría ir y buscarlo? Soy tan estúpida. Debería haber pensado y...

_ Nena, está bien. No te preocupes por eso.

La oigo oler suavemente en el otro lado del teléfono, y estoy desesperado por tenerla.

_ Cariño, ¿qué tienes de malo?

_ Lo siento, ella jadea. Es sólo que... lo mismo... exactamente sucedió lo mismo cuando... cuando... recibí una llamada de esa manera. Lo siento, sé que estoy haciendo el tonto...

Mi corazón late tan fuerte y mi pecho vibra de dolor.

_ Dios, Gail. Te quiero mucho, cariño. Quiero abrazarte fuerte en este momento.

_ Lo sé, susurra. Te amo, también.

Yo me quedo con un trozo inútil de plástico y un nudo de cables. Pero yo no estoy con Gail.

El padre de Ana está herido de gravedad, el jefe tiene la celebración en un hilo; Gail está llorando porque le recuerda a ella la llamada telefónica que trajo la noticia de que su marido había muerto en un tiroteo, y no estoy con ella.

¿Podría este día estar peor?

El dinero inteligente dice que sí.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**Mal día en Roca Negra **

Ana no habla cuando regresamos del hospital al Heathman. Grey la mira todo el tiempo. No deja de mirarla.

Esto es algo que él no puede arreglar, no ser capaz de controlar su mundo lo asusta como el infierno. Pero ahora mismo está centrado en Ana. Es todo lo que puede hacer, pero está haciendo las cosas bien, poner de primero sus necesidades.

Una vez que les he dejado y aparcado en el estacionamiento VIP del hotel, me dirijo a la habitación que he reservado para uso de oficina. Sawyer me está esperando.

_ Los Rodríguez están en su casa y Welch ha enviado un equipo de seguridad local al hospital para vigilar al Sr. Steele. Estarán informando cada hora como es lo habitual. Hasta los momentos no hay paparazzi. Ros ha hecho que parezca como si Grey aún se encuentra en Seattle con los taiwaneses. Nos dará 48 horas más si tenemos suerte.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero por suerte no es algo de lo que estoy convencido. Pero aun así, es bueno tener a Sawyer en el equipo, me ha quitado una larga jodida lista de cosas por hacer.

_ El Detective Clark ha estado en contacto de nuevo, continúa. Le dije lo que sucedió con el padre de Ana, pero fue bastante insistente en querer venir aquí para entrevistarla de todos modos.

Muevo los hombros tratando de aliviar los músculos doloridos.

_ Ah, mierda. Grey va a odiar esto, y es lo menos que Ana necesita ahora. Atrásalo al menos durante unas 24 horas.

_ Listo. Y algo de ropa ha llegado para el señor y la señora Grey. He puesto las bolsas en su habitación.

Se frota los ojos y ahoga un bostezo.

Estamos todos caminando sobre la línea de un papel delgado este último par de semanas. Si el equipo no consigue descansar un poco, van a pasar más errores. Además la pérdida de Belinda nos ha dejado cortos de personal y Grey se ha mostrado renuente a reemplazarla con otra agente femenina. Voy a tener que hablar con Welch para conseguir un equipo de stand-by. Grey no le va a gustar que lo haga, prefiere gente conocida a su alrededor. Voy a abordar el tema más tarde, porque me gustaría mantener mi cabeza unida a los hombros por ahora. Gail dice que le gusto más así.

_ Bueno, gracias, Luke.

_ Y me he reunido con el equipo del Heathman, los protocolos habituales ya están activos. Nadie entra en este piso, seguridad todo el día, códigos de ascensor para esta planta y el personal de servicios de habitaciones está vigilado. Estamos bien.

Es en momentos como éste cuando se debe tener un equipo de primera clase, ahí es donde se hace realmente la diferencia.

Dejo a Sawyer en el sitio a cargo del turno de la noche y meto la cabeza en mi habitación para llamar a Gail. Ella responde a la primera llamada.

_ ¡Jason gracias a Dios! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el padre de Ana? ¿Cómo está el Sr. Grey enfrentado la situación? La compasión fluye en cada palabra que dice y me pregunto una vez más cómo llegué a ser un bastardo afortunado para tenerla en mi mundo.

_ Sobreviviendo el Sr. Steele. Sigue en estado muy crítico, pero está estable.

_ Oh, gracias a Dios.

Hace una pausa y sé que ella se está limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ese es mi trabajo, pero no estoy allí. Una vez más.

_ ¿Cómo estás realmente, Jason? Suenas tan cansado.

_ Estoy bien, cariño. No te preocupes por mí.

Ella me da una risa hueca.

_ Me preocupo por ti incluso cuando estás durmiendo a mi lado Jason. Ciertamente, no dejaría de hacerlo en las actuales circunstancias.

_ ¿Te he dicho que te quiero, futura señora Taylor?

_ Lo has mencionado, una o dos veces. Ella suspira. Te quiero mucho y...

Mi teléfono suena haciéndome saber que tengo otra llamada.

_ Me tengo que ir, nena. El jefe está llamando. Hablaré contigo más tarde.

_ Está bien, adelante. Te quiero, Jason.

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír. Todo en ella me hace sonreír. Por Dios, ¿cuándo me convertí en un maldito célibe? Me siento como si tuviera que ir a mear en la pared, sólo para asegurarme de que todavía tengo una polla.

_ ¿Señor?

_ Es el cumpleaños de Ana. Quiero que todo sea trasladado hasta aquí: amigos, comida, el R8. Y tengo un paquete esperando en Cartier, la tienda que está en Bellevue. Tienen que traerlo junto con la gente en el Charlie Tango. Reserva el Salón Sacajawea para las 8:00pm. Un vestido y unos zapatos para Ana serán traídos desde Juicy Couture en Portland.

_¿Juicy? Suena como uno de las tiendas sex-shop. _Por Dios, he trabajado para Grey durante demasiado tiempo.

_ Sí, señor. ¿Puedo preguntarle, sobre la condición del Sr. Steele?

_ No hay cambios. Hay una pausa y escucho su cambio de tono. Gracias por preguntar, Taylor.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la sala de operaciones y le doy la actualización a Sawyer. Va a ser otro largo día.

Cuatro horas más tarde, los Greys se dirigen de nuevo al hospital. Sawyer les sigue en otro coche del Heathman, mientras que yo me quedo en nuestra sede temporal. Sólo los invitados especiales, algunos ricos como el jefe, pueden usar los coches del hotel.

Lucas me llama para decirme que el padre de Ana está mejorando. _Por fin una puta buena noticia para ella, bueno para ellos._

No fuimos una familia religiosa al crecer, a menos que cuente el hecho de que mi imbécil padre se dispuso a romper todo mandamiento tan a menudo como le fue posible. Pero ha habido momentos en mi vida en que realmente he querido creer, me gustaría tener alguna certeza de que no es la nada lo que nos espera después de la muerte. Un mundo en el que nada importa, no tiene sentido para mí. Con toda la estupidez y la crueldad de la gente, tiene que haber algo con sentido, también.

Así es que sí. Cuando escucho las noticias sobre el padre de Ana, le envío un resumen al de allá arriba, al que podríamos llamar algo así como el jefe del jefe del jefe: _Hola, ¿cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿eh? Gracias por mantener con vida al señor Steele y por cuidarnos a todos nosotros. _

_Lo que sea._

Con los arreglos para la fiesta de Ana encima y los invitados organizados y en camino, por fin meto la cabeza en mi habitación para dormir. La voz de Gail es lo último que oigo antes de que me desmaye en la cama inmensa y vacía.

Ya amaneció cuando me despierto. El cielo se inunda de luz y me siento inesperadamente optimista. De repente, mi cadera vibra. O yo todavía estoy dormido, o demuestra que el estilo de vida kinky-Fuckery de Grey se ha tatuado en mis neurotransmisores, o me he quedado dormido con mi teléfono celular encima. Por suerte, es lo último. Lo sé porque tengo la impresión de que está en mi trasero. Y me llegó un mensaje de texto. Cuando veo que es del jefe, siento la necesidad de hacer una broma acerca de él besando mi culo, pero yo aún no he comido y no quiero echar a perder mi desayuno.

Han llegado siete mensajes y 23 correos electrónicos desde que estoy dormido y no son las 7:00 am. Realmente espero que todas las cosas buenas que hice en mi última vida valgan la pena, porque ésta me está sacando la mierda.

Me quejo mientras me estiro, tratando de soltar un poco mi columna vertebral antes de la ducha. Me estoy haciendo mayor. Me pregunto qué partes de mí seguirán funcionando cuando tenga 40. Bueno, mi polla obviamente.

Cuando me paseo en la sala de operaciones, sintiendo un poco menos de mal humor, el olor fantástico del tocino, huevos y tortitas me dicen que el día de hoy oficialmente será 100% mejor que el de ayer.

Sawyer está inhalando la comida y las olas en mi estómago ya están haciendo su trabajo, Ryan ha trabajado durante la noche y se acaba de ir a dormir un poco. Él me informa antes de abandonar la habitación.

_ Todo bien aquí, T. El Sr. Steele sigue aferrado a la vida, el Greyforce One ha llegado de Atlanta con la madre de Ana a las 16:00 y una dama muy bonita está esperando fuera por ti.

_ Está bien, está bien. Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

Supongo que no pude dormir lo suficiente, porque mi cerebro está rebobinando ¿una dama?, estoy sorprendido.

_ Él está jodiéndote T, resopla Sawyer, mientras pedazos de panqueques salen volando de su boca. No te comportes como marica, por Dios, ¿Gail mantiene tus pelotas en un frasco de vidrio? Él está hablando del nuevo R8 que el jefe compró para la señora G.

_Ya lo sabía…_

_ Sí, muy gracioso, creo que me va a salir una hernia de la risa, les digo todo inexpresivo.

Ryan voltea los ojos.

_ El jefe quiere que esté frente de la salida tan pronto como él y la Sra. G. vayan para el hospital.

Una hora más tarde, la mirada en el rostro de Ana cuando ella ve su presente de cumpleaños es jodidamente increíble. Casi me hace sonreír. Joder, eso duele.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, señora Grey.

Entonces ella sacude la mierda fuera de mí cuando envuelve sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abraza con fuerza. Por encima de su hombro puedo ver al jefe que está frunciendo el ceño. _Sí, todavía tengo la magia JT ¡olé!_

_ Gracias, Taylor, susurra.

_ Conduzca con cuidado.

_ Lo haré.

A pesar de su promesa, ella pica los cauchos fuera de la entrada del hotel, como si su culo estuviera en llamas. Grey parece estar sosteniendo la puerta con ambas manos. _Oh, eso es tan dulce_. Sí, mi niña ya es adulta.

Sawyer asiente con su cabeza hacia mí mientras los sigue con el SUV del Heathman.

_Tengo una fiesta que ordenar._

_Wow. Nunca pensé que encontraría la descripción de mi trabajo._

El jefe mantiene a Ana fuera del hotel, hasta que todos sus invitados lleguen. Se les han asignado habitaciones en el piso de abajo de la de Grey. No es una planta segura porque tiene acceso al público, así que Joe tiene que estar pendiente cada vez que abre el ascensor, a diferencia del Pent-house que el ascensor tiene códigos directos. Eso significa que se necesita más seguridad. Welch ha enviado tres equipos de dos hombres para cubrir cada período de 24 horas, además de un equipo de etiqueta de dos agentes femeninas para mezclarse con los huéspedes del hotel. Ellas acompañan a las mujeres a los baños públicos y ellas ni siquiera saben que están siendo protegidas.

Eso es lo que hago, hacer que las cosas malas no se noten, o sea que se hagan invisibles. Cuando Sophie tenía seis años, me preguntó cuál era mi trabajo. En broma le dije que yo era el hombre invisible. Ahora ella piensa que su papá es un héroe de cómic, pero con un mejor juego. Su madre sólo piensa que soy una mala broma. Me divierte que la perra todavía se molesta en tener una opinión de mí.

Observo desde la distancia como se le ilumina el rostro de felicidad a Ana cuando ve a sus parientes. Misión cumplida. Grey está sonriendo, también. Nunca me acostumbraré a eso.

En algún momento me acostumbraré. Vaya usted a saber.

Al día siguiente, estamos terriblemente ocupados. Charlie Tango tiene un lote de carga de regreso a Seattle y el jefe envía a la madre de Ana y al padrastro al aeropuerto. Tengo la oportunidad de conducir el R8. Me encanta ese tipo de ventajas del trabajo. Supongo que es porque soy un tipo alegre.

Pero hay un montón de cosas que esperar en este tipo de trabajo. Tienes que saber cómo entretenerte a ti mismo y no estoy hablando de masturbarse en el baño. Algunos chicos hacen crucigramas, un par de locos enfermos hacen sudoku, algún pendejo teje. No mierda, yo no.

Mi vicio es la lectura. Lo cual es bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que apenas leí un libro cuando estaba en la escuela. Pero una vez que me inscribí en el ejército, me di cuenta de que tener leer el último libro de Tom Clancy era mejor que fumarse un cartón de 200 cigarrillos. Así que las Kindles fueron inventadas por los chicos como yo. Steve Jobs perdió un truco allí.

Pero cuando escucho la noticia de que Ray Steele está despierto y hablando, toda la espera en torno a la pena, tiene su recompensa.

No puedo esperar, sin doble sentido, para darle a Gail las buenas noticias.

_ ¡Oh, eso es maravilloso, Jason! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Por favor transmite mis mejores deseos a la señora Grey.

_ Lo haré, cariño.

_ Y, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás durmiendo? ¿Estás bien?

_ Hey, no te preocupes. Hierba mala nunca muere. Estoy bien. Te echo de menos, pero estoy bien.

_ Ven a casa conmigo pronto, Jason.

_ Yo siempre lo hago, nena.

Y dos días más tarde, mis palabras se cumplen. Me siento aliviado de estar en casa.

El jefe ha estado en un estado de ánimo irritable ya que Ana fue entrevistada por el detective Clark. No le echo la culpa esta vez. Ana se sorprendió y enojó cuando escuchó los alegatos de Hyde, que ella fue la que se lanzó hacia él, que lo acosaba sexualmente, ¡Vete a la mierda que se lo coja un pato!

No me malinterpreten, yo estoy condenadamente feliz de que yo vivo en un país con un gobierno democrático, pero a veces me gustaría que el sistema de justicia me dejara darle una paliza a un patético desperdicio de vida como Jack Hyde. Ese hijo de puta enfermo no merece respirar el mismo aire que las personas decentes.

Y yo estoy de mal humor porque Sawyer llegó a conducir el R8 de Ana de vuelta a Seattle. ¡Qué suerte! Y luego me llega un texto de la perra que me dice que me perdí la presentación teatral de Sophie. Yo realmente odio cuando me restriega una mierda de esa por el estilo. Sé que no voy a ganar el premio del padre del año a corto plazo, pero estoy tratando aquí a ver si me dan un jodido descanso ya.

Ha sido el primer día en la oficina para todos nosotros. Grey ha estado irritable, como era de esperar y Sawyer informó que Ana parecía mal.

Esto se confirma por la tensión en el coche cuando nos dirigimos de nuevo a Escala. Trato de darles vida privada, pero no puedo dejar de mirar en el espejo retrovisor, sólo para ver a Ana mirando por la ventana con una expresión adormecida. Aun cuando el jefe le dice que tiene que ir a Taiwán por un par de días para unirse a Ros, no parece interesarle. Trato de decirme a mí mismo que no es asunto mío, son mis jefes, no es mi familia. _Pero_ _soy un pésimo mentiroso_.

Una hora más tarde estando ya en casa, estoy casi corriendo de mi oficina cuando oigo los sonidos de unos gritos que vienen de la habitación principal.

Gail me detiene y me devuelve hacia el interior.

_ No lo hagas, dice en voz baja.

_ ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¡Sonaba como la Tercera Guerra Mundial allí!

Los ojos de Gail se amplían y se aferra a mi brazo.

_ Ana sólo le dijo que estaba embarazada.

La miro con asombro. _¡__Wow muy buena, jefe!_ No, esa fue la respuesta equivocada. Um, supongo que el jefe no está contento.

Gail sacude la cabeza con tristeza. Tiene miedo. Está sorprendido y asustado, me dice.

Recuerdo ese sentimiento también. Cuando Lucy me dijo que iba a ser padre, me preguntaba cómo diablos iba a proteger a esta nueva vida de un mundo seriamente jodido. ¿Y qué clase de padre iba a hacer? Diablos, mi reserva genética debería haberse extinguido si me comportara un poco como mi padre. No estoy sorprendido si Grey se está volviendo loco.

Ha recorrido un largo camino desde que conoció a Ana. Yo no lo digo muy a menudo, está bien _nunca,_ pero para ser un bastardo pervertido jodido, él es un buen hombre. Lástima que no lo sabe. Él le hace mejor frente a las situaciones cuando tiene el control. A diferencia de hoy. _Sí, bueno, sueña, porque estás casado ahora amigo._ _Lanza un niño en esta ecuación y van a estar flipando._ Mis dedos se ciernen sobre el número de Flynn por si tengo que dar una marcación de emergencia.

Me imagino cómo se siente Grey de asustado. Pero será mejor que no le toque un pelo de la cabeza a Ana.

Gail y yo oímos el golpe de la puerta al mismo tiempo.

_ Mantenlo a salvo, me susurra.

Asiento con la cabeza, preguntándome cómo diablos se protege a alguien de sí mismo cuando ya ha pulsado el botón de autodestrucción. Ni siquiera toma el ascensor, solo corre por la salida de emergencia. Puedo oír sus pies golpeando en las escaleras de hormigón hasta que explota en la calle. Yo estoy veinte metros detrás, no lo dejo fuera de mi vista. Le mando un texto a Sawyer para hacerle saber que estoy con Grey.

Al principio, su dirección es errática y me doy cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de a dónde va. Es probable que ni siquiera esté consciente de lo que está haciendo. Los peatones pasan dispersos en la noche por su camino y la furia y la desesperación irradian de él.

Se detiene, mirándose a sí mismo delante de una tienda. Él apoya las palmas de las manos sobre la placa de vidrio y oigo un ruido sordo cuando su cabeza hace contacto. Sus labios se mueven pero no puedo oír las palabras. Parece como si estuviera rezando.

De repente, se pone en posición vertical y se dirige hacia una nueva dirección, esta vez, caminando con un propósito. Me toma un par de minutos antes de descubrir que él se dirige a donde Flynn y doy un suspiro de alivio.

Pero eso es efímero.

La oficina está cerrada, sin ninguna señal de vida. Grey saca su teléfono y marca, con la mano libre está tirando de su pelo, sus dedos raspando la piel de su mejilla, dejando ronchas de color rojo intenso. Cuando su llamada no es contestada, creo que va a romper el teléfono contra la pared, pero él lo mete en el bolsillo y comienza a caminar de nuevo, cruzando la carretera, zigzagueando entre las líneas de tráfico en hora pico, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de noche en el otro lado de la calle.

No parece haber ningún fin en sus movimientos y estoy esperando verlo correr, tratando de dejar atrás los demonios que lo acechan. En su lugar, ellos se sientan en su hombro, susurrándole al oído que va a ser un mal padre, un peligro para su hijo, que está dañado, roto, inservible, inseguro.

Lo sé, porque yo sentía lo mismo. Todavía lo hago. A veces.

Considero que debería acercarme y persuadirlo de volver al ático, pero por un maldito minuto, se hace demasiado tarde. Porque estamos fuera de Escala y la perra pedófila lo agarra como con un par de tenazas de sujeción.

_ ¡Christian! Que agradable sorpresa.

_ ¿Elena?

_ Christian, ¿estás bien? Tienes un aspecto terrible.

_ Sólo... un mal día.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Has venido a verme?

_Realmente espero que la puta respuesta sea no_.

_ Yo estaba en la zona, Elena. Eso es todo. Su voz es distraída y distante. ¡Jesús! necesito un trago, dice finalmente.

Parece como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, pero ella se lo toma como una invitación. _Por supuesto que lo hace._

_ Conozco un lugar, dice, con una sonrisa fresca, desliza un brazo delgado a través de él.

Él la empuja un poco hacia atrás.

_ ¡Oh, por amor de Dios, Christian! Somos sólo dos viejos amigos en busca de un trago. Seguramente se te permite hacer eso.

Ella tira de su brazo y lo veo mirar hacia abajo, como sorprendido de encontrar su mano aún sobre él. Pero él no se lo quita y pasean entre las sombras.

No puedo escuchar lo que dice Grey, pero caminan por la calle y se van de cabeza al bar más cercano.

Le envío un texto rápido a Gail, diciendo que él está seguro. No creo que ella necesite saber que lo que va a tomar es veneno tratándose de la compañía que tiene.

No me molesto en enviarle un texto a Sawyer, él sabrá nuestro paradero a través de los GPS que tienen los celulares. Él sabe que lo llamaré si lo necesito. Si Grey lo necesita.

Espero hasta que se sienten y que se tomen las primeras copas, para hacer camino al interior y encontrar un asiento discreto donde los pueda ver fácilmente. Y espero. Y espero.

Mi vaso de gaseosa se calienta mientras Grey continúa bebiendo y bebiendo, y habla y habla con esa mujer. No puedo oír, pero me imagino las palabras que vierten fuera de él. La expresión de ella es recatada, pero puedo ver el triunfo en su expresión, está feliz de que él se está viniendo abajo. Es como si ella lo estaba esperando. Lo sabía. Tal vez realmente cree que ella es la única que puede darle lo que necesita. Sólo un tipo tan fracturado como Grey podría pensar que tiene razón. Sé que Gail cree que el amor lo cura todo. Yo no, pero me gustaría creer.

La reina del hielo le toca brevemente la mano a Grey. Tiene la intención de parecer un acto amistoso, un gesto, un coqueteo, pero cuando él no le hace caso, una pequeña sonrisa eleva la comisura de su boca rapaz. Yo casi esperaba ver que sus incisivos desciendan y empiecen a chupar su sangre.

Y entonces ella se inclina hacia él y le susurra al oído.

Siento con fuerza, la textura lisa del vidrio debajo de mis dedos y me doy cuenta que está en extremo peligro con esa puta agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que casi se rompe. Exhalo, tratando de calmarme. Ella sigue apoyándose en él, susurrando, tentándolo. Ella apoya su mano sobre su muslo, acariciando hacia arriba.

De repente, sus ojos se agrandan como si la conciencia lo trae a la tierra. Él le empuja la mano y sacude la cabeza con vehemencia.

Una mirada de furia pasa por encima de la cara de la perra, rápidamente reemplazada por la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y la derrota.

Se pone de pie, se inclina para rozar un beso sobre su pelo, y ella se aleja. Fuera. Para siempre espero. Finalmente le dijo que no. Me aflojo la corbata con fricción, ahora siento que puedo respirar más fácilmente, la reina de las brujas ha dejado su mundo, al igual que Elvis.

Grey le hace señas a la camarera que está prácticamente encima de él, empujando sus tetas apenas cubiertas en su rostro. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando ella volvió con una botella de Bourbon. Espero no tener que despegar su culo del plástico más tarde. No lo creo. Ese nunca ha sido su estilo. Pero bueno, él nunca dejó embarazada a la mujer de su vida antes, eso confunde el cerebro de un hombre.

En el momento en que deja de beber, está tan vuelto mierda que ni siquiera puede caminar en línea recta.

Considero llamar a Sawyer para que venga a recogernos, pero ni se me ocurriría poner un dedo sobre el botón de marcado.

No. Esto es privado. Grey no querrá que nadie lo vea así. Excepto yo. Porque yo soy el hombre invisible.

Y porque lo entiendo.

El amor te rompe, te quiebra, te hace vulnerable. Entonces te une de nuevo de una manera ligeramente diferente, en un nuevo camino, si tienes suerte. Yo fui así. Grey es una obra en progreso.

Me acerco a la mesa y él me mira con ojos legañosos.

_ ¿Taylor?

_ Es hora de volver a casa, señor.

_ ¡Casa! Se burla. No tengo una maldita casa. En ninguna parte. No pertenezco a ninguna parte. Se ríe con dureza y luego me mira. ¿Cómo lo haces?

_ ¿Hacer qué, señor?

_ Ser un padre. No sé cómo. No quiero... ¿por qué ahora? Es tan jodidamente injusto. _Ellos te joden, tu mamá y papá…_

Suena como si estuviera citando algo, pero no estoy seguro.

_ Sólo hago lo mejor que puedo, señor. No soy lo suficientemente bueno, nunca lo seré. Pero ese es el punto, siempre lo sigues intentando, para ser un hombre mejor, un mejor padre.

Él me mira, y yo no sé si mis palabras están penetrando a través de la bruma de alcohol.

_ ¡No puedo! insulta. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Estoy jodido!

Se pone de pie tambaleante y cabecea, moviéndose lentamente mientras se tambalea paso a paso. La gente sale fuera de nuestro camino cuando nos ven pasar. Creo que les ha pasado en algún momento de su vida, de una manera u otra.

Cuando llegamos a la misma ventana de la tienda, se detiene de pronto.

Se queda mirando a sí mismo, un reflejo pálido parpadeando hacia él.

_ Estúpido hijo de puta, murmura. Basura inútil… Todo… todo lo que tocas lo jodes. Dios. Ana. Nunca. Ella nunca...

Y le escupe a su reflejo, observando con fascinación como la gota se desliza por el cristal, dejando un rastro débil.

Él no vuelve a hablar.

Cuando llegamos a Escala, lo llevo hacia la entrada del garaje. No hay necesidad de que Frank el portero lo vea así. Un dolor como este, es privado.

Nos montamos en el ascensor en silencio y cuando la puerta abre con un suave siseo, tropieza con la mesa. Espero por un momento, pero no oigo voces.

Gail me espera en los cuartos del personal.

_ ¿Cómo está?

_ En casa. Borracho. ¿Cómo está Ana?

_ Ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Sacudo la cabeza con cansancio y Gail me tira en sus brazos.

_ Ellos lo resolverán, dice ella, con dulzura.

No puedo evitar pensar que está equivocada.

_ Se quieren, dice ella con confianza.

Quiero creer que tiene razón, pero el amor no es el problema.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39 **

**LA TORMENTA PERFECTA**

Ana no aparece.

Grey está gritando órdenes y actúa como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. Si Ana realmente se ha marchado, habrá perdido mucho más que eso.

_ ¡Encuéntrala! ¡Mierda encuéntrenla! ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Por qué nadie la detuvo? ¡Ella no pudo salir sin ser vista! ¡Ella no pudo desaparecer en el aire! ¿Quién está mirando la CCTV? ¿Qué hay de su teléfono? ¡Por el amor de Dios Ana!

Estoy a punto de enviar a Ryan para ver las imágenes de CCTV de todas las salidas y los ascensores desde la computadora de mi oficina, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no podría haber salido sin que alguien se diera cuenta, a menos que hubiera salido por la puerta del garaje a pie, pero eso solo lo podemos confirmar viendo la cinta.

Y entonces aparece. Desde la sala de juegos. Eso _no es_ lo que cualquiera de nosotros esperábamos. Grey se ve sorprendido.

Ana se ve pálida y cansada, pero no se acobardó. Hermosa y desafiante. Grey está vuelta una mierda.

_ Sawyer, dice sin preámbulos, voy a estar lista para salir en unos 20 minutos.

_Wow. Podría escupir hielo por el tono de su voz helada_.

_ ¿Quiere el desayuno, señora Grey?

Esa es mi Gail, siempre cuidadora. Dios, amo a esa mujer increíble.

_ No tengo hambre, gracias.

Gail parece como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero yo le tiro una mirada rápida que ella coge y la interpreta correctamente.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?

La voz del jefe es ronca, parte resaca, parte del miedo y parte de ira.

Hago seña de retirada con mi cabeza a Ryan y Sawyer, y Gail se dirige a la cocina, para desaparecer del infierno antes de que estalle la tormenta.

Lo último que oí antes de que Sawyer cerrara la puerta detrás de nosotros es a Grey, exigente, pero con un borde de desesperación.

_ ¡Ana, respóndeme!

Yo estoy allí con Sawyer tan inútiles como una dona insertada en una polla.

Como siempre, dejo que el trabajo me consuma. Conocí a un tipo una vez que trabajó desactivando bombas. Podía concentrarse en el desarme de un IED complejo, incluso mientras las balas y escombros volaban a su alrededor, porque sabía que la distracción era peligrosa. Él permitió ser completamente absorbido por su trabajo.

Yo opero de manera similar. No puedo evitar el aguacero que tendrá lugar en la sala de estar de Grey, así que me aseguro de tener un maldito impermeable en la mano. Y por la manera en que Ana está cortando una franja a través de las paredes de la ira de Grey, probablemente necesite mi chaleco antibalas también.

Me dirijo a mi computadora y empiezo a trabajar leyendo mis correos electrónicos. Andrea ha enviado en detalle lo del viaje a Taiwán. Ros se irá pronto. Se retrasó 24 horas para ver si Grey se va con ella. Tal vez lo hará ahora ¡No me sorprendería si decide tomar distancia para hacer frente a la ola emocional que está a punto de devorarlo! Supongo que lo averiguaré.

Diecisiete minutos después, Sawyer se estira y se acomoda.

_ Voy a esperar en el garaje, T. dame un zumbido cuando la señora G. se encuentre en camino.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero ni le hablo. No hay nada que decir.

Tres minutos más tarde, Ana pasa por delante de mi oficina. Ella no ve en mi dirección, por lo que simplemente le hago saber a Sawyer que debe llevar el auto al frente. Para ser una mujer pequeña, esta mañana parece una amazona.

Siento lástima por el jefe. En todos los años que lo conozco, él se ha colocado una coraza así mismo, por lo que no tiene que lidiar con las emociones de los demás, ni hablar de las suyas. Ana ha derribado todas esas corazas con una patada de sus delicadas botas talla seis.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Grey aparece en la habitación principal y se encuentra en la barra de desayuno.

Como siempre.

Tortilla de huevo blanco.

Como siempre.

Come en silencio.

Al igual que lo hacia antes de que Ana entrara en su vida.

Espero que no vuelva a ese punto de su vida. Por su bien. Incluso hasta para mí, porque yo no creo que quiera trabajar para ese hombre de nuevo.

Cuando me voy a recoger el coche, Gail coloca un suave beso en mis labios.

_ Cuida de él, susurra.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero ¿cómo hago después de que alguien parece decidido a autodestruirse?

Mi madre me dio un consejo: nunca deje que el sol se ponga en una discusión. Supongo que la doctora nunca le dijo eso.

Vamos al carro los dos en silencio.

Grey pasa todo el camino mirando su teléfono celular. No puedo pensar en una palabra que él quisiera oír. Ni una sola sílaba para ofrecerle esperanza. Estoy más consciente que nunca, de que soy un empleado y no un amigo. Porque un amigo le diría: "La cagaste, pero aún no se ha terminado. Habla con ella. Suplica si es necesario"

En su lugar nos sentamos en nuestros asientos en silencio. Miro por el espejo retrovisor, vislumbrando la vida que drena por su cuerpo, siento las emociones que alimentaron su pánico esta mañana, está en silencio decayendo.

Tengo ganas de encender la radio, pero sería de mala suerte escuchar a Simon and Garfunkel cantando, _Hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga_ y luego tendría que redefinir el significado de la ironía.

Así que sólo nos mantenemos en silencio.

Mi teléfono suena con un mensaje de Sawyer, aparece en la consola central. Ana ha llegado al trabajo. Ella no dijo nada. Él se ofreció para buscarle algo de comida. Pero ella se negó.

El silencio se prolonga.

Estoy listo para agrietarme cuando llegamos a GEH. Considero los riesgos de cruzar la frontera entre empleados y empleadores. Aún sopeso las opciones, no me atrevo. Grey ni espera a que le abra la puerta, sólo sale del auto y da zancadas hasta el edificio. Su edificio.

Me encojo de hombros. Soy un chofer y un guardaespaldas. Yo no soy su amigo. Y yo no soy su terapeuta. Me pregunto si debo dejar que el buen doctor sepa que su paciente estrella está a punto de detonar. Espero que Grey sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer una cita. Una cosa que siempre he admirado del hombre es que él sabe que está jodido. Y a pesar de que él mismo está convencido de que es imposible repararse, sigue intentando.

_Por Dios. ¿Acabo de decir lo que "admiro" de él?_

Veo por la ventana. Nop. El mundo sigue girando. Bien.

Es un largo día. Ros ha pasado a su oficina. Andrea ha descendido a la oficina exterior. Nadie dice nada. Él está tomando llamadas telefónicas y tiene una videoconferencia con su equipo de derecho internacional para finiquitar los últimos temas con el contrato de Taiwán.

Guardo la esperanza de que me mande un mensaje diciendo que vamos a ver a Flynn, o al despacho de Ana, pero no hay nada.

Me mantengo ocupado trabajando con Welch sobre la seguridad que será instalada en la nueva casa en el Sound. La casa que no puede convertirse en una casa a menos que Grey consiga arreglar su lío.

El toque de luz de mi día es un texto de Gail y la penumbra fue una conversación con Welch. Ha oído un rumor de que Hyde tendrá derecho a fianza. Espero que esté equivocado. La fuente de inteligencia de donde vino el rumor no es la mejor, así que no investigaré en ella todavía. Si lo hacen salir, quiero un mano a mano para poder tener al hijo de puta en observación 24/7.

A las 21:00 me arden los ojos y he renunciado a tratar de trabajar.

Barney pasa justo cuando pongo los pies sobre el escritorio mirando hacia arriba "Juego de Tronos" en el sitio web de HBO.

_ La princesa Daenerys está caliente, dice casualmente. Ella suena como púrpura.

_ ¿Ella _suena_ como la púrpura?

Se encoge de hombros.

_ Soy sinestésico.

_ ¿Eso es algo raro fanboy? Me asustas a veces.

_ Eso significa que experimento el sonido como el color.

_Nunca sé dónde diablos Barney saca la mitad de estas cosas._

_ ¿Qué pasa con el G-man? Se parece a Luke Skywalker cuando se enteró de que Darth Vader era su padre.

_ No te puedo decir, Barney.

_ Lo sé, T. Se queda mirando el techo. Había algo que me gustaba cuando estaba, ya sabes, conectado.

_Este tipo tiene un doctorado en hablar putos acertijos._ Decido seguirle el juego.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir, con conectado?

_ Bueno, dice en serio, el jefe actúa en el cuantil superior del razonamiento matemático y la lógica: abstracción, razonamiento, números y pensamiento crítico. La inteligencia fluida, ya sabe.

_ Ten paciencia conmigo Barney, le digo, ¿eh?

Él sigue mirando al techo, como si buscara la respuesta a la vida, al universo y a todo lo que esté grabado sobre las baldosas resistentes al fuego.

_ Es la capacidad de entender los principios subyacentes de algún tipo de sistema causal. Es decir, el jefe es un genio legítimo y habla como un hombre genio, yo sé lo que está hablando. Pero al verlo con la señora Grey, me hizo sentir como si pudiera tener una vida normal, entonces hay esperanza para el resto de nosotros.

Me quedo mirando a Barney, un poco sorprendido de que él está diciendo oraciones completas.

_ En serio, Sr. Taylor M.E.N.S.A no tiene una categoría para gente como nosotros. Nadie La tiene.

Se encoge de hombros y sé que él no está tratando de ser divertido, lo dice en serio.

_ El jefe está por encima de la tabla de la inteligencia, pero él es un idiota también. Igual que Raymond en la película The Rain Man, ya sabe lo que estoy diciendo T. Y no es divertido ser el que nunca hace conexiones con otras personas. Suspira. Más tarde, T. Esté atento a los Sith.

No tengo ni idea de qué demonios acaba de pasar. ¿Me quedé dormido? ¿Deslizarse por las grietas en una realidad alternativa? ¿O es que Barney me dice que el jefe le da esperanzas?

Le dio esperanza.

Dos episodios más tarde, Daenerys se ha casado con Khal Drogo y estoy más confundido, creo que mi cerebro ha salido como la mierda por mi culo y finalmente Grey me envía un texto para decir que está listo para volver a casa.

Conozco su juego, lo he jugado bastantes veces. Él quiere que Ana esté dormida para el momento en que vuelva, de esta manera no tendrá que enfrentarse a ella. Sí, solía hacer eso cuando yo todavía estaba casado con la perra.

En el camino de regreso me dice que estamos volando a Portland al día siguiente. Saliendo temprano.

Estoy muerto de cansancio y caigo en la cama. Gail se envuelve en mí mientras me pierdo dentro de ella, sintiendo que su amor me rodea y me calma. Ella se aferra tanto a mí que yo quería prometerle que todo va a estar bien. Pero no digo nada, porque yo no quiero mentirle a mi mujer.

Me despierto por la noche y oigo una nota solitaria del piano, que se repite una y otra vez. Una nota. Golpea sin cesar, marcando los segundos durante toda la noche.

Es el sonido que rompe el corazón de un hombre.

Dentro de mi cabeza, yo estoy pidiendo que deje de hacer eso, ese sonido lastimero espantoso. Al final, me pongo una almohada sobre mi cabeza y me concentro en escuchar los sonidos de esperanza de las respiraciones suaves de Gail.

Al la mañana siguiente, Grey parece un hombre con la mitad de su alma arrancada. Me doy cuenta de la expresión acristalada en la cara de la recepcionista de la WSU, que está tan afectada como siempre.

Es un día interesante. La División de Agricultura ha hecho algunos avances impresionantes en su investigación de GM. Pero sé que es un hecho de que Grey no estaría aquí si no necesitara distracción para no pensar en Ana. Supongo que él también necesita tener la certeza de que no es un completo bastardo sin alma. ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el día con su ego acariciado por el pueblo agradecido por su dinero, apreciativos de su profundo conocimiento y lógica tenaz? Yo no lo culpo por eso. Todos anhelamos la aceptación en alguna parte. Me refiero a nosotros los que somos humanos.

Después de las 15:00 Sawyer me llama.

_ Adelante, Luke.

_ T, quería hacerte saber que la señora Grey está conmigo.

_ ¿Contigo dónde?

_ Se siente mal. La estoy llevando de vuelta a Escala.

_ ¡Cristo! ¿Cómo mal?

_ ¡Yo no soy médico T! Le pregunté si quería que llamara a uno o la llevara a la sala de emergencias pero me dijo que no.

_ Sí, está bien. Sólo mantén un ojo en ella porque... _Mierda, sé que voy a pasarme de la raya aquí_. Luke, ten presente que la señora Grey está embarazada, probablemente esté experimentando náuseas.

Puedo oír la sorpresa en su voz. Ya veo, dice.

_ Pero ten el número de la Dr. Greene listo por si acaso.

_ Lo tengo.

_ Le diré a Grey. Yo te diré en cuánto tiempo llegamos. Hago una pausa, tratando de pensar en algo más que decir. Somos hombres militares, Luke y yo. Pero no estamos capacitados para hacer frente a las mujeres embarazadas. Definitivamente _no_ es la descripción del trabajo, al final le pregunto ¿Crees que está bien?

Hay un largo silencio y luego oigo expulsar una respiración profunda.

_ Sí, murmura. Cambio y fuera.

Es el tipo de "sí" que significa ¡infierno, no! Me pone nervioso.

Deslizo mi celular en el bolsillo y me acerco al grupo de batas de laboratorio que rodean a Grey.

_ ¿Señor? le digo.

Grey sabe que sólo lo habría interrumpido para algo importante. Él se aleja de los científicos con los que ha estado hablando.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

Bajo mi voz, así que es sólo audible para él.

_ Sawyer me acaba de llamar para decirme que él está llevando a la señora Grey a casa porque ella no se sentía bien.

Todo el color sube a su cara, dilatando sus pupilas como medio embrujado.

Se traga la expresión que está tratando de salir a través de su cara, pero él se mantiene recto.

_ Prepara a Charlie Tango que nos devolvemos.

_Gracias por esa mierda_.

_ Perdónenme señores, enuncia claramente. Tengo que interrumpir la reunión. Voy a esperar con interés que me envíen su informe.

Y antes de que tengan la oportunidad de abrir la boca, él da zancadas fuera de la habitación.

Estamos en el campo de aviación en Portland cuando Sawyer me llama para decir que Ana está descansando en su habitación.

Se trata de una breve conversación, pero Grey me mira con ansiedad todo el tiempo.

_ Ella está de vuelta en Escala, señor. Se negó a una atención médica y la...

_ ¡Cristo, Ana! Gruñe, enfurecido con miedo.

Se lanza a la cabina de Charlie Tango, claramente agitado, pero pasa por los controles previos al vuelo a fondo. Lo he visto hacer esto muchas veces, probablemente podría volar el maldito helicóptero yo mismo. No estoy tan seguro acerca de todo el ángulo de aterrizaje, aunque...

El vuelo parece interminablemente largo, pero es sólo lo habitual de 50 minutos. Puedo sentir una ligera relajación en el ambiente de tensión cuando aterrizamos en Escala. Cuanto más cerca llegue a su esposa, más seguro se sentirá.

Ese tipo Newton tendrá que escribir una nueva ley de gravedad para Grey y Ana, no pueden dejar de atraerse el uno al otro. Es un planeta frío a su sol.

Las palas del rotor aún están recurriendo cuando suena mi celular nuevo.

_ ¡T, a la mierda, hombre! Ana acaba de escaparse de mí.

_ ¿Qué coño estás hablando?

_ Quiero decir, ella deliberadamente me distrae y cuando voy a ver lo que quiere, sale corriendo hacia el ascensor y tomo el SUV y se fue. ¡Salió casi disparada! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

_ ¡Vete a la mierda! _Ana ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_

La mirada de Grey es intensa. De mala gana, pongo mi celular en el altavoz.

_ Estás en el altavoz, Sawyer. El Sr. Grey está presente. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

_ La seguí a través del rastreador de su coche. Cruzó la avenida Boren y se dirigió al norte, hacia el Capitolio. Estoy fuera de Umpqua Bank. ¿Entro o la espero?

_ Espera ahí, Luke y dile a Ryan. Entra cuando yo te diga. Estaremos allí en... Compruebo mi reloj de pulsera y mis ojos viendo hacia Grey. Él asiente con la cabeza.

_ Estaremos allí en quince minutos. Cambio y fuera.

Grey cierra los ojos.

_ Ana, susurra.

Me imagino que quiere correr por las escaleras de escape de incendios para liberar parte de la tensión dolorosa que se arremolina en su interior, pero es más rápido tomar el ascensor y nos dirigimos directamente hacia el garaje ahora.

Está inquieto, tirando de la corbata, mirando su teléfono celular para ver mensajes, tamborileando con los dedos en los muslos. Nunca lo había visto tan agitado. Literalmente, nunca. Su modus operandi habitual es descender a la quietud. Así inquieta a sus oponentes. Pero Ana no es su adversario ella es su razón de vivir. Cierra los ojos otra vez, pero no habla.

Al llegar al garaje, decido tomar el Saab de Ana. Pulso el llavero que está programado para trabajar para todos los vehículos de Grey y entro directo. Me sorprende cuando veo al jefe que se sienta delante de mí. Sorprendido, pero por otra parte no.

Deslizo mi celular en el soporte y una vez que salgo a la calle suena otra vez.

Esta vez es la voz de Andrea llega alta y clara.

_ T, tengo un señor Troy Whelan en la línea. Él es el Gerente en Umbqua Bank. Todo esto es muy raro, pero él insiste en hablar con el señor Grey inmediatamente.

Grey parece aún más pálido, pero él asiente con la cabeza rápidamente.

_ Póngalo, Andrea.

_ Ah, ¿estoy hablando con el señor Grey? Pregunta la voz incorpórea.

_ Grey hablando, dice el jefe.

_ Ah... Tengo aquí en mi oficina a una mujer que dice ser la señora Anastasia Grey. A pesar de que su licencia de conducir dice que ella es la señorita Anastasia Steele. Ah… bueno… ella me pide retirar este… la cantidad de cinco millones de dólares de su cuenta corriente. Ella tiene la chequera correspondiente señor, pero tengo que decir que esto es muy inusual, así que sólo necesito bueno...

_ Póngame con mi esposa, ordena Grey

_ Por supuesto, señor.

Puedo oír el alivio en la voz de Whelan cuando Grey se hace cargo.

Hay una pausa y me imagino la mirada que Ana le está dando al pobre bastardo, atrapado entre una roca y un lugar duro que es el matrimonio de Grey.

_ Hola.

La suave voz de Ana se hace eco a través del coche. Creo que Grey ha olvidado que estoy aquí. Toma una respiración profunda, pero es un grito que sale.

_ ¿Me estás dejando? dice y yo escucho la cruda agonía en su voz.

_ ¡No! Ella duda. Luego dice, sí…

La cabeza de Grey cae en sus manos.

_ Ana, yo... pero no puede hablar.

_ Christian, por favor. No lo hagas.

_ ¿Te vas? Él lo intenta de nuevo, desesperado por creer que él ha oído mal.

_ Sí dice ella.

Aprieto los dientes y acelero a través del tráfico de la tarde. Si pudiera verlo romperse, tal vez ella se quedara. Puede ser. Paso un semáforo en rojo. El jefe ni cuenta se da.

_ Pero ¿por qué el dinero? susurra, entrecortadamente. ¿Fue siempre el dinero?

Yo entiendo por qué le hace esa pregunta. Él nunca creyó que ella lo amara.

_ No, no…

Su voz es aún más silenciosa.

_ ¿Cinco millones son suficiente?

_ Sí.

_ ¿...Y el bebé?

Es la primera vez que he oído decir la palabra, ya reconoce que él va a ser padre. La primera vez desde que se emborrachó y se frunció su mundo.

_ Yo me encargo del bebé.

Arrastra las manos por la cara, como si quisiera arrancarla para que el dolor en la parte exterior iguale a la parte interior.

_ ¿Esto es lo que quieres? Logra pronunciar.

_ Sí.

Una sola sílaba.

Eso es todo lo que necesita.

Veo el momento exacto en que su mundo se vuelve añicos. Su dolor viene en un silbido estruendoso.

_ ¡Llévatelo todo!

_ ¡Christian es por ti! Por tu familia… Por favor, no lo hagas.

_Algo ha pasado. Su respuesta no tiene sentido. Lo sé. Algo está fuera de foco._ Grey está demasiado ido como para darse cuenta.

_ ¡Llévatelo todo Anastasia!

_ Christian...

Su voz se reduce a un susurro. Yo siempre te amaré… dice finalmente.

Entonces cuelga.

Sus ojos se cierran y el hombre que estaba empezando a ser, se desintegra en frente de mí.

Suena mi celular de nuevo y quiero destrozarlo contra el parabrisas.

_ Este no es un buen momento Welch, digo de inmediato.

_ Usted necesita saber esto, Taylor. Hyde obtuvo la libertad bajo fianza. No sabemos cómo y estoy trabajando para saber quien puso el dinero. Sin embargo, fue puesto en libertad hace cuatro horas.

_ ¡Cuatro horas! Le grito.

_ ¡Vete a la mierda, lo sé, Taylor! Parece que alguien deliberadamente bloqueó la información. Pensé que deberías saber.

_ Mierda. Bueno, gracias Welch. Infórmame si te enteras de algo más.

Echo un vistazo a Grey. Él frunce el ceño y puedo escuchar prácticamente las neuronas disparando en su cerebro. Saca su celular y supongo que él está llamando a Ana para decirle, para advertirle. Pero ella no responde. Y antes de que tenga tiempo para armar lo que significa todo esto, entra otra llamada de Sawyer, perforando el silencio doloroso en el interior del coche.

_ T, la señora Grey se ha escapado de nuevo. No sé qué diablos está pasando. Ella me vio y se veía... asustada. Se fue hacia la entrada del personal del banco en la parte trasera. La vieron entrar en un Dodge negro con una mujer desconocida. Algo huele mal.

_ ¿Ella todavía tiene su teléfono celular con ella?

_ Sí, pero lo raro es que ella pidió el celular de este tipo Whelan antes de irse. Lo encontramos en un contenedor de basura afuera. Estaba muy enojado por eso. ¿Qué carajo pasa T?

_ ¡Sigue el teléfono! Le grito. Dile a Welch. Llama a la policía. ¡No la pierdas! El hijo de puta de Jack Hyde tiene cuatro horas fuera de la cárcel.

Grey me está mirando, completamente anonadado. No necesito explicar.

_ ¡Taylor, me ladra, que tiene que ser él! ¡Hyde tiene que estar detrás de esto! ¡Encuéntrala! ¡Mierda encuentra a Ana! Voy a matar al hijo de puta. Si algo le pasa... si le toca un cabello de su cabeza... si...

Pero él no puede continuar. Se frota los ojos con tanta fuerza que me temo que los va a sacar de sus órbitas.

_ ¡Solo hay que encontrarla! Sigue gritando.

Traigo a colación el GPS de Ana en la consola del coche. Grey se inclina hacia adelante con los ojos fijos en la pantalla chica. Ninguno de nosotros habla cuando violo todas las leyes de conducción de mierda para acortar la distancia entre ese pequeño punto rojo en la pantalla y nosotros.

Nos dirigimos a través de la ciudad, chirriando los cauchos por las esquinas casi en dos ruedas, incluso circulamos por el hombrillo para ir a más velocidad. Pronto, estamos corriendo hacia el sur de la calle Irving pasando por un barrio lleno de almacenes abandonados y cubiertos de malezas.

Me doy cuenta de que el punto rojo ha dejado de moverse y veo el Dodge negro estacionado en un ángulo imposible, como si acabara de ser abandonado.

_ ¡Cristo, Ana! Grey grita. El miedo y la frustración brotan de él. ¿Qué haces?

Freno duro y Grey salta fuera del coche cuando desenfundo mi arma. Estoy justo detrás de él y ambos oímos el sonido de un solo disparo. Desarmado, Grey se precipita hacia adelante, con el nombre de su mujer en los labios.

_ ¡Anaaaa!

_¡Cristo, no!_

Ana está tirada en el piso, la sangre gotea de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Grey se arrodilla a su lado con miedo de tocarla, sus ojos están muy abiertos y llenos de miedo.

Y el maldito Jack Hyde se está poniendo blanco cuando se agarra una herida en el muslo. Y la puta de Elizabeth Morgan se encuentra paralizada por el miedo y la incredulidad.

_ ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! Chilla.

_ ¡Cierra la boca, perra estúpida! gruñe Hyde.

Pego el sello de mi arma de un golpe en su cara y Hyde grita en alta voz, un sonido agradable para mis oídos.

Veo una segunda arma en el suelo. La última vez que vi esa arma, estaba en manos de Leila Williams. Sé a ciencia cierta que Grey la guardaba en su despacho. Sólo puedo suponer que Ana la encontró y la trajo con ella y la utilizó con Hyde.

Puro orgullo brota dentro de mí. _Es tan jodidamente valiente._ Tumbó a ese cabrón retorcido por segunda vez en su corta vida. Ojalá que lo hubiera lastimado un poco más. Él tiene que pagar mucho más.

El jefe acuna a Ana en sus brazos con los ojos atornillados fuertemente cerrados y un grito agudo como un animal herido sale de su boca. Oigo las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia.

Tengo sólo unos segundos para decidir qué hacer. Volteo de nuevo el arma hacia Hyde.

_ Tú no mereces respirar el mismo aire que ellos le digo, inclinando la cabeza hacia Grey y Ana.

El revólver Korth 0.357 Combat tiene un gatillo de doble acción. Fue muy duro cuando la utilicé por primera vez, pero es completamente ajustable. Tomaría menos de cuatro libras de presión para enviar una bala a toda velocidad por la cámara. Sólo un pequeño reflejo neural y este hijo de puta estará fuera del mundo para siempre. No podrá lastimar a más mujeres.

Quiero hacerlo de una vez. Pero oigo la voz de Gail en mi cabeza. Yo sé que ella no quiere que yo haga esto. Pero me pregunto. ¿Me juzgaría algún tribunal por sacar del camino a este hijo de puta? No lo creo. Y lo que es más, sé que el jefe no dejará que nadie me toque. Pero no me atrevo y en la mitad de un segundo de más, cuatro coches patrulla frenan en seco. Bajo mi arma y extiendo mi identificación.

_ Necesitamos una ambulancia ordeno, mirando hacia Ana, ignorando la mierda que está en el piso.

La policía se hace cargo y tres de ellos van a levantar a Ana.

_ Necesita ayuda le digo a Grey con urgencia, agarrando su brazo y apuntando hacia la ambulancia. Ellos pueden ayudarla, le digo.

Se tambalea hacia atrás y asiente con la cabeza.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! Ana, solo logra decir.

Su cuerpo se ve sin vida, mientras se lo llevan. Sólo un mínimo movimiento de su pecho indica que ella está viva. Grey está desesperado. Puedo ver sus labios moverse, pero ningún sonido sale.

_ Señor, lo seguiré en el coche.

Él no me escucha. Él no me ve.

Se sienta al lado de ella en la ambulancia, sosteniendo su mano, con los ojos fijos en su rostro pálido, su boca moviéndose sin palabras.

_ Cuida de ellos le digo al paramédico cuando el equipo cierra las puertas de la ambulancia.

Ignoran mi voz. Han escuchado todo esto antes, han visto de todo.

Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común, los paramédicos, Grey y yo. Hemos visto gente morir.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40 Sr. y Sra. Jones, ¿Umm, habrá un Smith, otro Taylor?

Las luces de la ambulancia parpadean desvaneciéndose en la distancia.

Quiero seguirlos, pero la policía está detrás de todo mi culo y yo tengo que quedarme y tratar de resolver toda esta mierda. Envío a Sawyer para cuidar al jefe en el hospital. Y Ana. Necesito saber que Ana esta... necesito saber que ella va a estar bien.

Yo le he fallado. Mi equipo le falló cuando más nos necesitaba. ¡_Maldita sea, Ana! _¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? En un santiamén, hubiéramos liquidado a ese desgraciado.

Ahora está siendo trasladada de urgencia al hospital. Estaba tan pálida. Aún no despertaba. _¿Por qué no dejó que nosotros nos encargáramos? _

Estoy tratando de pensar por qué actuó sola, pienso y pienso, luchando con mi cerebro pero no puedo agarrar nada, es difícil pensar en estos momentos.

La policía está asegurando la escena del crimen y un equipo de investigadores vienen en camino, además están exigiendo saber de dónde sacó Ana el arma.

Elizabeth Morgan solo habla incoherencias, llorando y balbuceando inútilmente. Quiero sacarle toda la verdad de un tirón. Ella es la clave para desenredar esto. Si Hyde confiaba en ella, o la chantajeó para que lo ayudara, ella sabe más de lo que está diciendo. No es que ella esté tratando de decir algo en este momento, solo una oficial está tratando de calmarla como si fuera una madre…

¡Carajo! ¡Eso no es todo! Cuando Grey estaba hablando con Ana, ella dijo: "Es por ti. Es por tu familia" ¡Se trataba de la familia de Grey! Ignoro al oficial de policía que está tratando de obtener una declaración mía y llamo a Welch.

_ Welch ¡necesito saber la localización de todos los miembros de la familia Grey ahora! Welch no vacila en hacer preguntas tontas.

_ Estoy en eso. Quédate en la línea.

He contado hasta 124 en el momento en que Welch me habla de nuevo.

_ Mia Grey ha desaparecido. Ella es la única con la que no hemos sido capaces de hacer contacto. Se suponía que debía estar en su gimnasio, pero ella no está allí. Su guardia de seguridad dijo que no la ha visto desde hace dos horas. Ella se le escabulló como siempre, pero está vez él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ¿qué está sucediendo?

_ Me pondré en contacto contigo, pero creo que Hyde ha secuestrado... a Mia Grey.

Me interrumpe de pronto el llanto patético de Elizabeth Morgan y la veo directamente a los ojos haciendo caso omiso a la policía que se molesta.

_ ¿Dónde está Mia Grey? Le grito de pronto.

_ ¿Qué…?

Se seca con un brazo su cara llena de lágrimas.

_ ¡No me jodas señora! ¡Contesta!

_ ¡Hey! Grita el policía. ¡Retrocede, amigo!

La ignoro y la jalo por su chaqueta.

_ ¿DONDE ESTÁ MIA GREY? Le grito de nuevo afincándome en cada palabra.

Ella señala con un dedo tembloroso hacia un almacén cercano.

_ Yo no dejé que la lastimara, susurra moqueando, la suelto de inmediato y me propongo a caminar cuando por detrás un policía y la mujer policía se dirigen hacia el almacén.

La puerta de acero del almacén está bloqueada, tiene un candando que se nota que es nuevo porque brilla demasiado.

_ Vamos a necesitar una palanca para abrir esto, dice la mujer policía.

_ ¡Al diablo con eso!

Apunto y disparo cuatro balas hacia el candado. Detrás de mí, los policías se dispersan tratado de evitar cualquier trozo de metal que vuele.

Ignoro a la mujer policía que gruñe, ¡hijo de puta loco!

El candado cuelga destrozado y lo arranco para abrir la puerta. Entramos despacio, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos y escaneando todo el almacén. La mujer policía está detrás de mí. Enojada o no, ella sabe lo que está haciendo.

El almacén es sombrío, grande, difícil de registrar, pero el resto de los policías están llegando detrás de nosotros.

Una furgoneta blanca sucia está estacionada en el medio y hacia ahí es donde nos dirigimos.

Levanto mi voz haciendo eco en el espacio abierto.

_ ¡Señorita Grey! No hay respuesta.

Me asomo a través de las ventanas sucias de la camioneta, pero es imposible ver algo. Espero que Hyde no haya puesto trampas explosivas en este vehículo, o el maldito tendrá su momento de gloria. Mi último pensamiento antes de abrir la puerta de un tirón es que Gail estaría enojada conmigo.

No hay destello de luz ni explosión fuerte. En su lugar, todo lo que veo es un colchón sucio y a Mia Grey amarrada con una delgada cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello.

Su camisa está desgarrada y puedo ver el sujetador rosa que lleva puesto. La bilis me quema la garganta, pero me concentro en el trabajo. Compruebo su pulso.

_ Ella todavía está respirando…

Oigo a uno de los policías pidiendo una ambulancia. Los ojos de Mia revolotean abriéndose.

_ ¿T-Taylor?

_ Estoy aquí, señorita Grey. Va a estar bien. Una ambulancia está en camino. ¿Le duele en alguna parte?

Las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

_ He sido tan estúpida… Taylor y sus dedos tiemblan en mi mano.

_ Está bien, le susurro. Ahora está a salvo.

_ N-no me acuerdo de nada después de que esa mujer... ella trabaja con Ana... Sabía que no debería... lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho.

_ Está bien, le repito. Está bien.

_ Yo... yo ¡no puedo mover las piernas! Ella jadea, empezando a entrar en pánico.

_ Mantenga la calma, señorita Grey.

_ ¡Taylor no puedo mover las piernas!

Ella empieza a retorcerse, pero la agarro por las muñecas, obligándola a mirarme.

_ ¡Mia!

Ella empieza a llorar, y yo me agacho a su lado y tiro de ella sobre mi pecho.

Se ve tan pequeña y rota y estoy feliz de que esté a salvo, es como si tuviera abrazando a mi Sophie. Le acaricio el pelo y prometo que todo estará bien. Espero no estar mintiendo.

Sin hablar, yo saco mi navaja Gerber, y corto las cuerdas finas que la atan. Ella lanza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me sostiene bien apretado, sus lágrimas empapando el cuello de mi camisa. Nos quedamos allí hasta que llegó la ambulancia. Los paramédicos tratan de ponerla en una camilla, pero ella comienza a entrar en pánico.

_ ¡No me dejes! Ella me pide.

La tomo de nuevo en mis brazos y ella se tambalea en mis pies, la llevo hacia la ambulancia que espera.

_ No te dejaré, le aseguro, en voz baja.

Las lágrimas todavía se escapan de sus ojos, pero ella me sonríe con voz temblorosa.

_ ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Taylor?

_ Muy enojado, le digo, acariciando su mejilla.

Sus ojos se cerraron tratando de exprimirlos mientras trata de luchar para detener las lágrimas.

Ella me sostiene firmemente la mano en todo el recorrido. Ignoro a los paramédicos y llamo a Welch, explicándole la situación. Él hará su trabajo y cuando llegamos al hospital, estamos reunidos con el padre de Grey y su madre.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mia!

_ Estoy bien mamá, dice ella, en voz baja. Taylor me encontró. Estoy bien.

El Sr. Grey se vuelve hacia mí, y estoy viendo como trata de opacar un gemido en su garganta, pero no sale ningún sonido. Al final, asiento con la cabeza hacia él, y dejo a la familia unida.

Me voy en busca de Sawyer.

Él está en otro piso. Ana está siendo tratada por un equipo de urgencias.

_ ¿Dónde has estado, T? Sawyer me pregunta, exasperado.

_ Hyde había secuestrado a Mia Grey. Creo que fue de esa manera en que chantajeó a Ana.

_ ¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! ¿Está bien?

_ Sí, está bien. Drogada, creo. Pero ella está bien. ¿Cómo está Ana?

_ Aún no dicen nada, todavía está inconsciente. Sawyer se encoge de hombros y me evita los ojos. La sangre del cuero cabelludo, no era de herida grave, creo que se golpeó la cabeza contra el hormigón al caer, no sé… el jefe está… sacude la cabeza.

_ Está bien, me quedaré aquí. Averigua dónde han llevado a Hyde. Quiero saber _exactamente_ en qué habitación está. Sé que la policía lo vigilará, pero asegúrate de que esté esposado e incomunicado. Ese hijo de puta tuvo ayuda y algo me dice que no sólo fue Morgan quien lo ayudó. Hablé con Welch, tenemos que saber quién pagó la fianza de Hyde. Me importa un coño quien sea, porque representa una gran amenaza para la familia. Quiero una mayor seguridad para todos Sawyer, una vez más. Esta vez, ninguno de ellos conduce solos ni van solos a ninguna parte. Comprueba que Elliot Grey esté con la señorita Kavanagh. Llama al padre de Kavanagh que su equipo de seguridad esté en estado de alerta para toda la familia. El padre de Ana está en el hospital, quiero un equipo de seguridad de dos hombres con él. ¡Y lo quiero todo para ayer!

Sawyer asiente.

_ Hecho T.

Él se da vuelta sobre sus talones y se va.

Yo sé que él se siente jodidamente enojado porque Ana no confió en él, además de haberlo abandonando del modo en que lo hizo. Pero yo no tengo tiempo para sostener su mano en este momento, algún hijo de puta ayudó al loco de Hyde y hasta que no sepa quien es y lo ponga fuera de juego, no puedo compadecerme de nadie, ahora la seguridad de todos es mi prioridad.

No aceptaré más mierda, aquí el que manda soy yo, este es mi concierto y ya estoy jodidamente cabreado de ser tratado como un idiota por Hyde. A continuación llamo a Andrea con una actualización.

Ella está sorprendida, pero va directamente a trabajar en lo que le encargo. Sería una buena marina. Sin las cinco pulgadas en sus tacones, aunque había un tío... larga historia, _mente en el trabajo Taylor_.

Ella me promete hablar con el equipo de relaciones públicas de Grey para manejar a los medios de comunicación, también, porque esto va a ser una gran noticia.

_ Voy a tener que informar al tren ejecutivo, dice ella. Ellos necesitan saber lo que pueden decir, y lo que no pueden decir. Voy a llamar a Ros para que venga y aplace su vuelo de mañana, ya tendrá tiempo de aclarar con los de Taiwán.

Me importa una mierda el contrato con los de Taiwán, pero sé que un montón de puestos de trabajo están descansando sobre el resultado de esas negociaciones, así que lo dejé pasar.

Entonces llamo a Gail.

_ ¡Oh, Jason, esto es una locura! Alan Welch me llamó para hacerme saber... Tengo periodistas fuera. Están diciendo que Ana... que Ana... ¡oh Dios mío!

_ Está inconsciente y le están haciendo una resonancia magnética, Ana se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte. Estamos a la espera de los resultados. Pero ella está viva, Gail. Ella está viva.

_ ¿Una resonancia magnética? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el bebé?

_ No sé los detalles. La mamá del jefe está aquí. Ellos hacen todo lo que tienen que hacer. Ahora escucha: Yo sé que no tengo que decirte esto, pero no contestes el intercomunicador a nadie; no aceptes ninguna entrega. Welch está enviando un equipo a Escala ahora. Ellos informarán a los demás residentes de los protocolos necesarios...

_ ¿Cómo está el señor Grey? Susurra.

_ No lo he visto todavía.

_ Cuida de él, Jason.

_ Por supuesto.

_ Sé que lo harás.

_ Mira, me tengo que ir ahora, Gail. Estaré en contacto cuando pueda.

_ Te quiero, Jason.

_Yo también, hermosa mujer_.

Las próximas 48 horas son las más largas de mi vida. Duermo quizá tres horas. Grey duerme menos. Está con Ana constantemente, muriendo un poco más cada hora que permanece inconsciente.

La Srta. Kavanagh la visitó y se veía muy mal al ver a su amiga tendida. Está enfadada, también.

_ ¡Ana! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_Sí, claro_. Esta es la misma mujer que hizo que Ana tomara un riesgo por su seguridad para ir a un bar de cócteles de mierda. La miro, y su cara se enrojece.

El padrastro de Ana llega también. Él no dice nada sólo se sienta sosteniendo su mano.

Grey pronto toma su lugar. Él no puede soportar estar lejos de ella. Por primera vez, Grey Enterprises Holding toma un segundo lugar para él. Creo que haría arder cada inmueble de su propiedad si esto hace que Ana se despierte.

Gail envía ropa limpia para mí y para el jefe. Me tomo el tiempo para ducharme y cambiarme. Él se niega a moverse del lado de Ana y yo sé que no lo haría, incluso si le pusiera una pistola en la cabeza.

Gail también me ha enviado un lote de sus brownies de chocolate. Me como la mitad y comparto el resto con Sawyer y Ryan. A ningún otro hijo de puta le doy las golosinas de mi niña.

Y entonces la noticia que todos hemos estado esperando. El jefe sale de la habitación para informar que Ana está consciente. Despierta, hablando, ilesa, pero ella va a estar bien. Gail llora cuando le cuento.

El jefe comienza a respirar de nuevo. Nadie podría dudar del amor de ese hombre para su esposa.

Bueno, tal vez una sola persona.

Elena _la puta_ Lincoln envió flores al hospital con una tarjeta. Confisco la tarjeta y las flores son enviadas a la sala de unidad geriátrica. Ellos estarán contentos, no hay manera de que las dejaría en cualquier lugar cerca de Ana.

Suena mi celular y es el jefe.

_ Ana quiere sopa de pollo.

_ Inmediatamente señor.

_ Bien, gracias… me estoy acostumbrando a oír al jefe dar las gracias.

Voy personalmente al Fairmont, a comprarle sopa de pollo, ahí preparan la mejor.

Cuando regreso, toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación y entro. La doctora aún la está examinando y permite que se tome la sopa, pero solo el caldo. Por lo demacrada que está creo que no le hará caso y se comerá todo. El jefe estaría feliz si la ve comer.

_ Bienvenida de nuevo Sra. Grey, le digo.

_ Gracias Taylor, me dice como si nada hubiera pasado.

_ Es un placer señora…

Y quisiera decirle muchas cosas más, por lo menos lo estúpida que fue al no confiar en nosotros y agarrarla y acostarla en mis piernas y darle una buena tunda, en sentido de castigo claro… Pero en el fondo la quiero como a mi hija y me gustaría decirle que estoy orgulloso de ella que es una mujer muy valiente al enfrentarse dos veces a ese hijo de puta, sola…

El jefe mueve la mesita de comida mientras yo pongo la caja sobre la misma.

_ Esto es genial Taylor, estoy famélica, alcanza a decir.

_ ¿Eso es todo? Le pregunto

_ Sí, dice el jefe despidiéndome.

Ella me da las gracias de nuevo y me pongo a la orden otra vez.

_ ¿Algo más que pueda conseguir Sra. Grey?

Ella mira al jefe de arriba abajo y se da cuenta de su ropa arrugada y sucia.

_ Sólo un par de ropa limpia para Christian.

Me sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, si supiera que la ropa ha estado aquí, pero el jefe no ha querido moverse de su lado.

El día que llegamos a casa es un buen día.

Y me doy cuenta de algo: extrañamente, Escala se ha convertido en mi hogar. Gail es mi hogar. Pero no es sólo eso, este es el sitio en el que más largo tiempo he vivido desde que era un niño. He encontrado un lugar donde... donde encajo yo. No me jodas, ahora estoy diciendo que encajo con Christian-me-la-paso-ladrando-Grey. Sí, sigue siendo un jodido, pero ya no es el niño del cartel para la salud mental. Y ahora llámenme Kathy Bates y denme una máquina de escribir, porque simplemente no me importa.

Poco a poco, la vida vuelve a la normalidad. O lo que se llama normal para trabajar con el jefe. Él trata a Ana como si estuviera hecha de cristal y la está haciendo enojar. Es bastante divertido en realidad. Yo diría que ella lo tiene dominado, pero teniendo en cuenta toda la mierda que he visto pasar en esta casa, probablemente no es la mejor analogía.

Grey parece haber aceptado que él va a ser padre. Sé que está preocupado por eso, y tiene razón en preocuparse, es la cosa más espantosa en todo este maldito mundo: ser el responsable de una nueva vida. Sí, se va a joder. Todos nos jodemos. Pero Ana le ha enseñado a amar, por lo que creo que va a trabajar mucho con eso.

En cuanto a mí, la vida es buena. Y tengo una boda que planear.

_¿Yo tengo una boda que planear?_ ¡Gail está planeando una boda! yo sólo voy al folleo, me ducho y me afeito y aparezco a la hora que ella me diga.

Bueno, no es tan simple, no cuando tu futura esposa invita a un maldito millonario a su boda.

Sí, es oficial: mi retorcido, jodido y bastardo jefe, va a estar en mi boda y tengo que sonreír. O eso, o Gail me ha prometido que no voy a echar un polvo por un mes. Las mujeres pueden ser sucias.

_ Tú sabes que realmente lo aprecias Jason, me dice riendo. Admítelo, te cae bien y te preocupas por él.

_ Paga las cuentas, le digo.

Ella voltea los ojos.

_ Está bien. Compórtate como un hombre respecto a eso. Pero tú y yo sabemos que te gusta trabajar para el señor Grey. Ella levanta las cejas.

_ Mantiene la vida interesante, es lo único que voy a decir.

_Mierda._ Me ha hecho decir eso.

_ Y lo admiras, dice en voz baja.

Ella no va a hacer que lo diga en voz alta, pero es verdad. Y ella lo sabe.

Grey se esfuerza más que nadie que yo haya conocido en ser un buen hombre. Él trabaja duro y disfruta de un nivel de riqueza que es imposible de comprender, pero es selectivo acerca de cómo se gasta su dinero. No es ostentoso. No anda todo el tiempo abanicando billetes en su nariz como lo hacían algunas de las personas con las que trabajé. Él no busca putas y no engaña a su esposa. No puedo decir que siento que él haya renunciado a sus sumisas. Las trató lo mejor que pudo, pero siempre me sentía incómodo con la idea de que disfrutó herir a las mujeres, incluso si a ellas les gustaba. Me alivia saber que ha acabado con esa bruja Lincoln. Ros dice que ha cortado todos los lazos financieros con ella también, y él la ha quitado de su lista de visitantes cercanos, tanto en Escala como en GEH. Ella está fuera de su vida. Ella lo envenenó durante muchos años, pero ahora se ha ido.

Así que, sí. Es cierto. Admiro al jefe. Pero esas palabras _nunca_ pasaran por mis labios. Aunque, si Gail me agarra por las bolas de nuevo como lo hizo ayer por la noche, todas las apuestas están apagadas. _Sólo digo_.

Otra deuda ha sido pagada en el último par de meses: Linc Lincoln.

Resultó que fue el viejo de la bruja-puta el que escupió el dinero para la fianza de Hyde. Una especie de venganza porque el jefe se estaba follando a su mujer cuando aún estaban casados. Sí, bueno, él se jodió a lo grande, porque el jefe lo aplastó: tomó su negocio, tomó su casa, tomó su reputación y si los rumores son ciertos, su nueva esposa trofeo se fue también. Eso debe haber sido jodido.

Hablando en serio, he oído un rumor que cuando Hyde fue acusado, mientras aún estaba en el hospital recuperándose de la herida de bala, _que lástima que no acabo con él_, se declaró inocente. No sé qué hizo el jefe, pero Hyde cuando fue a la cárcel, se declaro culpable por demencia y Ana no tuvo que ir al juzgado a declarar. Eso sorprendió a mucha gente, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si el jefe tiró de algunos favores para que ella no fuera interrogada en el estrado. Me pregunto cuanto dinero se necesita para no juzgar a un hijo de puta en su sano juicio, pero ¿a un sádico como Hyde lo declaran incompetente para ser juzgado? ¿Cuánto tendrías que soltar para engrasar las manos de jueces? ¿Cuánta gente importante debes llenarle el bolsillo? Sí, bueno, yo dije que el jefe era un hombre bueno, pero no he dicho que es un santo.

Quería casarme en Navidad, una boda tranquila. Pequeña. Sencilla. Gail dijo que estaba demasiado ocupada para eso, por el traslado a la nueva casa con los Greys.

Me sentía extraño no viviendo en la ciudad a pesar de que conducía al jefe a GEH cada día, pero Gail amó nuestro nuevo apartamento y por primera vez, tuve la oportunidad de tener a Sophie para quedarse los fines de semana. Lucy se quejó por ello, por supuesto, pero ella no trató de detenerme.

Una boda en primavera fue vetada, también. Creo que Gail quería esperar hasta después de que naciera el bebé de Ana. Sí, porque según ella las cosas serán menos ajetreadas con un recién nacido en la casa. Ella será la niñera, porque Ana se mantuvo firme en volver a trabajar, así que el número de empleados en casa estaba aumentando de manera exponencial.

La vida comenzó a ser estable más o menos. Hasta que una noche...

_ Jason, ¿por qué fijaste la alarma tan temprano? ¿Tienen algún viaje, que no me hayas dicho?

La voz de Gail es atontada.

Entonces, de repente me doy cuenta de que no es la alarma, sino mi teléfono celular. _Llamado de Grey_.

_ ¡Mierda! Me incorporo súbitamente.

Contesto el teléfono y oigo la voz de Grey en el otro extremo. Él está tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero puedo oír el pánico subyacente.

_ Tengo que llevar a Ana al hospital.

_ Sí, señor.

Ni siquiera dijo más nada.

_ ¿Es el bebé?

_ Sip. Grey Junior está en camino. _Puedo oír el 'Ave Satani' en mi mente sonar. _Es broma.

_ Saluda a Ana. Avísame cuando haya novedades. No te olvides de su bolso de maternidad que es...

_ En mi oficina, donde ha sido durante el último mes.

Ella sonríe y me besa y me distrae totalmente al ponerme mis pantalones.

_ ¡Ya! dice riendo, empujándome fuera de la cama.

_ No seas tan fría mujer, me quejo.

_ Vuelve con buenas noticias y yo te mostraré cómo lo que dices _no_ cierto.

_Como si sus palabras me van a ayudar a dejar la cama. _

Cinco minutos más tarde, tengo el coche delante de la casa.

Grey luce tenso. Ana está calmada, pero claramente incómoda, con las manos envueltas alrededor de su enorme barriga. Parece un pedazo de cuerda con un nudo en el medio, porque realmente no aumento mucho peso, claro está con el rey del control manejando su comida diaria.

Hemos tenido un plan de embarazo que entró en vigor desde el día en que Grey lo comunicó oficialmente a su personal. Hemos tenido planes para cada cita prenatal, un plan por cada problema potencial que pudiera presentarse, un plan por si Ana se sentía indispuesta, otro por si los hospitales se quedan sin electricidad, un plan para una especie de futuro apocalíptico por si Seattle se sumía en la oscuridad , otro por si los zombies come-carne acechan las calles. Bueno, tal vez no la última parte, pero cada detalle, cada caso posible se ha estudiado con antelación.

Excepto uno. El bebé Grey no está cooperando.

Para empezar, se adelantó dos días.

Conduzco al hospital tan suave y cuidadosamente como me sea posible, tratando de no romper el record de menor velocidad en la tierra. El jefe toma la mano de Ana durante todo el camino.

Yo sé cómo se siente. Lo recuerdo jodidamente bien. Cuando Lucy estaba embarazada de Sophie, me sentía culpable cada vez que tenía acidez estomacal o reflujo. Me estremecí cuando sus tobillos se hincharon y sus tetas se pusieron sensibles. Le masajeé la espalda, los pies, el cuello, todo lo que ella me permitió que le hiciera mientras podía acercarme sin gritarme o tratar de golpearme.

Los cuerpos de las mujeres están hechos para los bebés supongo y sólo somos las herramientas útiles que actúan como donantes de esperma. Aparte de la compra de grandes cantidades de chocolate y proporcionar los masajes antes mencionados, estamos fuera de la ecuación. _Que mierda…_

Pero lo que realmente es una mierda que te estremece hasta el culo, es ver a la mujer que amas sufriendo de dolor. Mientras corro por las calles oscuras, pienso en los últimos cinco años, los años con Grey. Él ahora está muy lejos de lo que fue. Vuelvo a pensar cuando tenía 23 años de edad, cuando lo conocí por primera vez: el hombre que tenía el mundo a sus pies, pero estaba tan roto por dentro, que se creía podrido, eso no era bueno. El hombre que sólo permitiría un mínimo de relación con la raza humana, manteniendo a todos y a todo a distancia; quien tuvo mujeres solo para follarlas, porque creía que no era digno de amor. Ese hombre casi ha desaparecido. Veo una sombra de él a veces, y tal vez nunca estará totalmente ausente, pero el hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás tomando la mano de su mujer, mientras se preparan para traer una nueva vida al mundo, es un hombre que está lleno de amor. Y finalmente, después de todos estos años, está lleno de esperanza también.

Todo lo que necesito ahora es una jodida orquesta para tocar conmigo una canción de amor. Todo es tan dulce, que estoy en peligro de entrar en shock diabético. Las calles oscuras dan paso a las luces de neón del hospital y a las batas blancas de los doctores.

Grey le quita la silla de ruedas a la enfermera que ya está esperando y mete a Ana al hospital, ella me ve, me rueda los ojos y se ríe.

_ Buena suerte, señora Grey, alcanzo a decirle.

Aparco el coche y a continuación hago todas las llamadas telefónicas necesarias: Sawyer, Ros, madre, padre y Ray Steele. Esas son las llamadas de prioridad. En el nivel dos las llamadas pueden esperar hasta la luz del día. Sí, todo está dentro del plan.

Me siento como un miserable en la sala de espera de maternidad. Para empezar, todo el mundo asume que voy a ser padre, pero que soy demasiado gallina como para estar con mi mujer. Cada enfermera y cada mujer que pasa por mi radio de acción, me lanzan miradas sucias. Ojalá tuviera puesto un botón que diga: "No disparen soy la ayuda"

No veo más a Grey, pero siento su presencia cuando una joven enfermera sale de la habitación de parto casi en llanto. Sí, el jefe no ha perdido su toque.

A las 8AM, Sawyer llega con el desayuno, cortesía de Gail: rollos de canela recién horneados y cuatro termos de un buen café.

_ ¿Cómo te va, T?

_ No hay nada que informar. Esto es para largo plazo creo. Las primerizas suelen tomar más tiempo.

Él hace una mueca. No estoy especializado en esa área. Voy a tomar tu palabra como cierta. ¿Cuando crees que terminará de parir?

_ Lucas, amigo, esta es la razón por la que todavía estás solo, te acabo de decir: es para largo plazo.

Un enfermero nos ve con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y nos dice en voz alta: ¡Buena suerte, papás!

Lucas salta y luego pone una silla vacía entre nosotros.

Se queda un tiempo más para hablar tonterías y luego se dirige a hacer las llamadas del nivel 2: La mamá de Ana, Kate y Elliot Grey.

Un niño que parece tener más o menos unos 19 años se paseaba arriba y abajo de la habitación. Su novia le ha echado, oí los gritos desde el pasillo. Le gritó algo así como que hubiese deseado chuparle la polla en lugar de… sí, tenemos la imagen. Le doy un rollo de canela. Él inhala, luego me pide un cigarrillo. No puedo ayudarte con eso.

Envío el resto de los rollos y el café a la habitación de los Greys. Espero que puedan comer algo. A Ana le encantan los rollos de canela de Gail. Si se los comercializa, supongo que podrían traer la paz mundial, son muy buenos.

Pero mejor no pienso en eso, porque se me ocurre después que Ana no podrá comer y entonces Grey se atragantaría comiendo delante de ella y ella lo ahorcaría por no poder darle. Hmm mejor no me imagino la escena. Espero que le den suficiente medicamentos para no recordar. Yo culpo a Gail, sus rollos de canela pueden hacer que un hombre olvide su propio nombre. Ella es buena en eso.

Cuando el resto de la familia Grey llega, les dejo con Sawyer para que los atienda y a continuación vuelvo a casa por unas horas y tomo una siesta.

Son como las 10pm y Grey Júnior aún no ha hecho acto de presencia. Me cambiaré de nuevo con Sawyer mientras él va a Seattle para recoger a la mamá de Ana.

La sala de espera está vacía ahora, pero puedo oír la voz de Grey haciendo eco por el pasillo. Él está gritando, aunque él está tratando de no hacerlo. Oigo la voz de la Dra. Greene tratando de calmarlo. _Buena suerte con eso, doc._

_ ¡Sr. Grey, usted no está ayudando! Ana todavía insiste en que quiere dar a luz de forma natural. En esta etapa, no tenemos ninguna razón para negarle eso. Si ella o el bebé están en peligro, realizaríamos una cesárea. Pero no en este momento.

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios, han pasado 13 horas! ¡Ella no está en capacidad de tomar una decisión racional!

_ ¿Y usted sí?

Él no responde, excepto que maldice de nuevo.

_ Se están tomando todas las precauciones, se lo puedo asegurar. La doctora continúa tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_¿No te molestas cuando los médicos te dicen ese tipo de cosas?_

Ella lo deja en el pasillo, caminando arriba y abajo, tirando de su cabello.

Si el jefe no deja de entrar en pánico, voy a tener que dispararle un dardo tranquilizador para sacarlo de su miseria. No puedo culparlo tampoco.

Gail ha estado enviando paquetes de alimentos durante todo el día, pero no he visto a Grey comer nada. Eso solo me dice lo estresado que está. Se va nuevamente hacia la suite de parto y casi se cae atravesando la puerta por entrar más rápido. Puedo oír la suave voz de Ana calmarlo.

Creo que eso pasa mucho, la mujer que da a luz termina consolando al pobre diablo que sólo puede ver como la mujer que ama se parte en dos. El destino es un hijo de puta enfermo.

Dos horas más tarde y la tensión ha aumentado insoportablemente. La Dra. Greene ha estado tratando de convencer a Ana para tener una cesárea, sus contracciones se han ralentizado y eso no es bueno.

Sawyer está a mi lado, sorprendido en silencio, mientras que por fin Ana se ha decidido para la cesárea. Grey está a su lado vestido con bata de color azul pálido, con los ojos ardiendo de miedo.

Todo su dinero, la mejor atención médica que puede comprar y ahora para él significa una mierda.

Nosotros esperamos.

Mis ojos comienzan a secarse cuando miro el reloj de la pared, cada tic tac lento burlándose de mí. Sawyer mastica un chicle distraídamente. La Korth clavada a mi costado y la sala de espera recalentada me hace sudar, a pesar de que aquí la temperatura es más fría que la teta izquierda de Elena Lincoln. Supongo que es para matar los gérmenes. De todos modos, no puedo quitarme la chaqueta, si ven a un hombre con un arma por la pantalla, probablemente no sería lo mejor. Sí soy así de sensible.

Así que sudo.

Y espero.

Y, por último, por fin llega la noticia que hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Aparece Grey, aturdido, pero sonriente, con unas manchas en la bata color azul.

_ Ella está bien, susurra. Los dos están bien.

_ Felicitaciones, señor, le digo ofreciéndole la mano.

_ Gracias, Jason, dice, con una sonrisa extendida por su cara. ¡Soy padre!

_ Bienvenido al club, señor.

Se ríe, encantado, estrecha la mano de Sawyer, y luego desaparece de nuevo con Ana.

_ ¿Acaba de sonreír? pregunta Sawyer.

_ Así es.

_ ¿Acaba de llamarte Jason?

_ Así es.

_ ¡Jódeme!

_ Tú no eres mi tipo, Luke.

_Tres meses más tarde_

Jodida Boda.

¿Qué hay de malo en estar de pie delante de un juez, intercambiar anillos, firmar un pedazo de papel y dirigirse al bar de deportes más cercano, para ver el partido de los Marineros? ¿Es tan difícil de imaginar?

Aparentemente, si eres mujer, la respuesta es sí.

Además, estoy de salida y casi asesinado a tiros. Gail me ha dado el disparo letal: "Sophie está a la espera de ser una dama de honor, Jason" Usted no puede decepcionarla de esa manera.

_No mierda no puedo.__Ella lo sabe.__Yo lo sé.__Todo el mundo lo sabe._

_ Allison quiere regalarnos…

_La hermana que hace de Morticia Addams será una animadora_. _La misma que le gustaría usar mis bolas para hacer tirantes.__Oh que alegría._

_ ¿Ya decidiste quien será nuestro padrino?

_ Yo soy el padrino, bebé. No hay nadie más.

_ Muy gracioso. En serio, ¿a quien tienes en mente? ¿Sawyer? Una persona de tu equipo, ¿tal vez?

_ ¡Sawyer! ¿De padrino? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Él probablemente se dispararía la pierna tratando de sacar el anillo del bolsillo.

_ A veces dices cada tontería Jason. ¿Qué pasa con él?

_ Nada. ¡Yo no _necesito_ un padrino!

_ Está bien. Si no encuentras a alguien dentro de 24 horas, le pediré al Sr. Grey si quiere serlo.

Ella se va fuera de la habitación y pego mi lengua del cielo de la boca. Encima me amenaza con hacer que Christian yo-todavía-puedo-tener-un-par-de-esposas-en-mi-maletín-Grey sea mi padrino. ¡Joder!

En tiempos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas. Trato de persuadir a algunos de los chicos de mi antigua unidad, pero no están en disponibles.

Troll está en Libia proporcionando seguridad a un equipo de hombres que desactivan minas y destruyen municiones de armas pequeñas, incluso publica las quemaduras que se hace en Youtube. Stumpy está en un negocio redondo en el palacio de un sultán en Dubai, engordando con la buena comida y con el dedo en el culo, probablemente como medida de seguridad; Jethro está en un seminario de capacitación en Parris Island, y me dijo que "prefiero masticar desde mi pie hasta mi codo, antes de usar un esmoquin"

_Bastardo._

Gail ha estado un poco antipática conmigo, probablemente debido al hecho de que hace meses que me dio el programa para preparar todo y yo solo he comenzado hace dos semanas. Welch, Sawyer y Ryan ya están invitados. Me siento tan desesperado que incluso considero pedírselo a Barney. Demonios, tal vez Ros pudiera, ella tiene las pelotas más grandes que la mayoría de los hombres que conozco.

_ De ninguna manera, Jason, se ríe Ros en mi cara. Además, Barney tiene una cita y yo realmente no creo que él sea el tipo de persona que quisiera dar un discurso gracioso. Quiero decir, sería divertido, pero no en la forma en que nadie deje de querer cometer actos de violencia en el buffet.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir conque Barney tiene una cita?

_ Sólo eso. Él tiene lleva una cita para tu boda.

_ ¿Animal, mineral o vegetal?

Ros me sonríe. Especie humana por lo que yo sé. Género, mujer.

_ ¡Mierda! ¿Barney tiene una cita con una mujer?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Y no es su madre?

_ Nop. Una mujer de carne y hueso. Se rumorea que su novia.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera hemos demostrado la existencia de Dios!

Me alegro por Barney, de verdad. Pero ahora ¿qué carajo voy a hacer?

Me desplazo por la lista de contactos en mi teléfono celular. Hay una posibilidad.

James Rayment. Ex-SAS. Él debe ser capaz de hacerle frente a una boda.

Forcejeamos un poco y el bastardo insiste en que le compre boletos de temporada para ver a su equipo de fútbol Arsenal. Estoy de acuerdo antes de darme cuenta de que tendría que vender mi sangre para pagar por ello. Y estuve a punto de ahorcarlo cuando me pide un baile con Gail. Pero ni modo, fue el único que aceptó.

Yo no quería una despedida de soltero y Gail lo sabía. Así que fue una maldita sorpresa cuando me encontré en el jet privado de Grey camino a Las Vegas, con Sawyer, Ryan, Raumeny y el sufrido marido de Allison mi próximo cuñado.

Dejamos algunos miles en el casino Golden Nugget, asistimos a un espectáculo en el piso del Flamingo y terminamos en un club de striptease dirigido por la mafia. Bill me pide que no le diga ni una palabra a Allison y procede a rellenar de billetes de un dólar la correa de una pelirroja como si fuera 1999 y el mundo está a punto de terminar. Excepto cuando Sawyer vomita sus tripas sobre una mujer más fea que Al Capone y ensucia sus botas de piel de cocodrilo, salpicándolas con zanahoria en cubitos. Yo, no toco a nadie, ni tomo ninguna otra bebida excepto la que he comprado para mí y sigo siendo un profesional funcionando en todo momento. Ni siquiera miro a la mujer con las tetas quirúrgicamente mejoradas de un valor de veinte mil dólares que piden a gritos ser apretadas justo frente a mí. Bueno, está bien puede que haya echado un vistazo.

Y si Ryan dice que tiene pruebas fotográficas de lo contrario, voy cortésmente a recordarle que estoy armado y peligroso y que yo sé dónde vive.

Lo que pasa en Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

Y por último, finalmente, después de más de cinco años de querer y desear, esperar y rezar, hoy es el día en que Gail Elizabeth Jones se convierte en mi esposa, la señora Taylor.

Sophie se parece a una princesa como siempre le he dicho que es y ahora está siendo cuidada por Ana y riendo como si hubiese tragado helio. Se nota que está tan feliz que me llega al corazón. A pesar de todas las probabilidades y de toda la mierda que he visto, aquí estoy a punto de ser asquerosamente feliz por el resto de mi vida.

A excepción de mi padrino que parece que prefiere comer estiércol. ¿De quién fue la idea de invitar a un ex-SAS con las bolas más duras que un latón a nuestra boda? Oh, espera, fui yo, en un momento puramente de debilidad, otro momento de debilidad fue cuando Gail me tenía por las bolas.

_ ¿Alguna vez habías pensado en casarte de nuevo, Jimbo?

Lo miro sin pestañear.

_ Los pavos no votan por Navidad, amigo.

_Sí, realmente necesito un padrino para animarme.__Estúpido._

Me trago de nuevo cuatro dedos de whisky y lo sigo con una meta: casarme y mandarlo a la mierda.

_ Tengo el coche aparcado en la parte trasera, murmura. Aún estamos a tiempo de hacer una carrera y desaparecer.

_ Me voy a casar con Gail no con Glenn Close.

Me mira fijamente, con el rostro inmóvil. Me recuerda un poco a mí, excepto por lo feo.

Me pongo el chaleco, me enderezo la corbata y recojo mi chaqueta.

_ Oye, JT, dice Rayment tosiendo. ¿Quieres salir de una pieza de la boda?

Hace un gesto hacia mi sobaquera.

_Mierda.__No creo que la Korth combine con el esmoquin._

_ Eso sí, él sonríe, como te vas a casar, tal vez será mejor que mantengas el arma.

_Bastardo_.

La boda se lleva se realiza en el Hotel Edgewater en el centro de Seattle. Grey ha alquilado el Salón Forrest para el día, así como reservó el restaurante. Welch dice que es para eliminar los problemas de seguridad, pero para mí eso es una mierda. Es el regalo del jefe para nosotros. Él sabe que todo lo que implica a los Greys es de interés periodístico y llegan los periodistas sin ser invitados. Su regalo es para hacer nuestra boda más privada, así que no tengo que estar de servicio. Se lo agradezco y lo hago. Pero yo todavía anhelo una copa en un bar de deportes.

Estoy en la habitación con Rayment a mi lado. No estoy nervioso, pero sí ansioso. Yo _quiero_ esto. Yo _quiero_ estar casado con Gail. La quiero ahora, antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que puede tener a alguien mejor. Dios, me encanta que ella tiene bajos estándares.

Bill está sentado mirando relajado con su hija Raquel, una chica elegante de 19 años que me recuerda a Gail; Kimmi, de 15 parece de 35 años, con tanto maquillaje. Celia la madre de Bill, me mira desde un asiento cerca del frente. Creo que es sólo su ojo de cristal brillando a la luz de las velas, difícil de decir.

Welch está sentado mirando con aire satisfecho a Sawyer y Ryan en la parte posterior. Ana y el jefe están en el otro lado de la habitación. Ana mira alternativamente feliz y llorosa, pero me temo que son sus hormonas post-parto bailando un fandango; Grey parece impasible y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas lascivas lanzadas por Kimmi y, algo más discreta, las que le lanza Rachel. Ana parece divertida, pero mantiene fuerte su mano alrededor de su brazo con un poco más de fuerza. Lo veo bajar la mirada hacia ella y sonreírle. Una sonrisa feliz y genuina. Quiero decir que se ve poco natural en él, pero él sonríe mucho en estos días, he tenido que llevar gafas de sol dentro de la casa últimamente.

La música comienza y los susurros de Rayment: "oficial en cubierta"

Entonces 'Kiss from a Rose' hace ecos a través de los altavoces ocultos. Es una de las canciones favoritas de Gail. Hoy en día, las palabras significan todo. Yo sé que ella lo escogió para mí, bueno para nosotros.

_Te convertiste en una luz en el lado oscuro de mí_.

Dios, esta mujer. Ella sabe... ella sólo _sabe_ de mí. Ella me entiende. Mi mujer. Mi mundo. Mi todo.

Casi estoy con miedo, me vuelvo y miro. Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás con elegancia y ella lleva un vestido largo azul pálido. Es muy sencillo, natural y hermoso, al igual que Gail.

Me encuentro con sus ojos, y la emoción me amenaza con ahogarme. Me siento... no sé lo que siento, orgulloso, feliz, destruido, cumplido, a la deriva, reparado, salvado. Y enamorado, muy enamorado, es abrumador.

Estoy a punto de llorar y voy a tener que pegarme un tiro para justificar las lágrimas. Lamento no tener mi Korth al lado. Mi Princesa Sophie está caminando hacia el frente, con su rostro solemne, sosteniendo una canasta blanca con pétalos de rosa. Pero entonces ella mira y comienza a lanzar los pétalos. Mi cara se divide con una sonrisa y Gail me guiña un ojo.

Y me doy cuenta de que soy un bastardo con suerte. Tengo todo lo que quiero en el mundo aquí. Todo el mundo que quiero está en esta habitación. Y luego Gail está de pie a mi lado y promete ser mía para siempre. Para siempre.

_ Jason, te amo porque... porque no hay suficientes horas en el día para sacar una sonrisa tuya, porque te atreves a amarme, porque estás tomando otra oportunidad en la vida, porque nunca dejas de mostrarme tu amor, porque te importo, porque eres un buen hombre, porque te quiero más que la vida, y si tú no estuvieras en mi vida, sería fría y sin alegría. Tú eres el sol en mi cara, y las estrellas en mi cielo, y escuchar tu voz aclara todos mis días. Te amaré por este mundo y al siguiente. Siempre tuya.

Y yo no puedo hablar. Las palabras no me salen.

Me quedo sin aliento y sin voz, viendo las lágrimas que se reúnen en los ojos de Gail cuando ella me mira, nuestros dedos entrelazados. Rayment me da un empujón en mi riñón izquierdo, haciéndome chillar como una niña.

_ Se supone que tienes que decir tus votos susurra, lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran.

_ ¡Vete a la mierda, lo sé!

Todo el mundo está tratando de no reírse, excepto la Princesa Sophie, que se ve sorprendida.

_ ¡Yo voy a decir lo que dijiste! Ella grita. ¡Papá dijo una mala palabra!

Tomo una respiración profunda. Estoy a punto de mandar mi reputación al piso como un hombre de pocas palabras.

_ Me enamoré de ti el día que te conocí y he estado enamorado de ti todos los días desde entonces. Tú has visto mis altos y mis bajos y nunca has dejado de apoyarme, ayudándome, amándome. Me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a un acuerdo para que te casaras conmigo, pero yo sabía que al final me darías la razón... (_risas ahogadas_ ) y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder, todo, para hacerte tan feliz como tú mereces serlo. No sé por qué me elegiste, pero estoy tan fuc... muy feliz de ser tu hombre. Nunca daré este amor por sentado y te amaré todos los días mientras haya aliento en mi cuerpo, Gail Elizabeth Taylor Jones. Gracias por ser mía.

Hay un aplauso mudo y el gemido suave de las mujeres de la familia, y de Rayment, que al final se puso jodidamente blando para ser un sargento ex-SAS.

Con suavidad, como si estuviera hecha de cristal hilado, empujo una banda de platino liso en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda de Gail, en donde, si Dios quiere, se mantendrá hasta el final de los tiempos.

El frío metal de un anillo a juego se desliza en mi mano y miro hacia abajo para verlo. Nunca he llevado un anillo de boda antes, ni siquiera cuando me encerraron en matrimonio con la perra. Esto es nuevo, lo es para mí y para Gail. Y ningún hijo de puta, _nunca,_ me separará de mis joyas. Bueno, eso sonó más raro de lo que pensaba, pero es la verdad. Mi anillo de bodas es ahora parte de mí, como la sangre, el cuerpo y los huesos.

_ Puede besar a la novia.

Le lanzo una mirada desafiante al reverendo, es mi derecho besar a la novia, _cuello de lápiz_.

Y tomo a mi mujer en mis brazos y la beso hasta que no queda aire en mis pulmones. Sale una risita de parte de Sophie que me trae de vuelta al mundo real, y las mejillas de Gail se ponen es un delicado tono rosado.

_ ¡Así es como se hace, JT! ¡Pensé que iba a tener que mostrártelo, maldito bastardo! Rayment grita.

Sophie le pega en el brazo con fuerza. ¡Deja de maldecir! Eres un hombre malo.

_ Así se dice, cariño, le digo. Esa es mi chica.

Ana se levanta y comienza a tomar fotografías con su teléfono celular, mientras que Sophie vuelve a lanzar pétalos de rosa al aire, con el ceño fruncido mirando a Rayment desconcertado.

¡Demasiado divertido! En todos mis años no había visto a un Ex SAS mirando hacia el piso. Sí, bueno, ella es la hija de su padre, y yo no podría estar más orgulloso. Sólo espero que no le patee en las rodillas, también.

De repente, las puertas del Salón Forrest se abren y siete hombres caminan directo. Estoy a punto de correr pero me falta mi Korth, cuando me doy cuenta de que cuatro de ellos se encuentran en uniforme de marina y comienzan a formarse en guardia de honor.

_ ¡Troll! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido!

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí, T! No podía dejar de verte encadenado con una bola de hierro en el tobillo.

Es seguido por Renga y Jethro, que se ven ridículos metidos en trajes demasiado apretados.

_ ¡No puedo creer que ustedes vinieron bastardos!

_ ¡El lenguaje, Jason! Sisea Gail, tratando de no reírse.

_ ¿Sabía usted acerca de esto, señora Taylor?

_ ¿Por qué? sí lo sabía Sr. Taylor. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Sus ojos son desafiantes.

_ Voy a darte un beso profundo señora Taylor. Y lo hago.

Una aclamación irregular aumenta, y caminamos bajo la guardia de honor, sonriendo enormemente. Mierda. Me duele la cara.

La vida matrimonial es una maravilla.

La comida estuvo fabulosa, por lo que Rayment me dijo más tarde. No recuerdo mucho al respecto, sólo que Gail se veía tan hermosa y feliz y sonreía todo el tiempo. No recuerdo sonreír tanto, pero mirando las fotografías posteriores, me doy cuenta de que lo hice. Voy a tener que conseguir un trabajo como guardia de cruce si no recupero mi cara de póker de nuevo. Quiero decir ¿Han oído de algún guardaespaldas que se preste para ser modelo de pasta de dientes? La credibilidad, eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

El discurso de Rayment fue corto y fuerte, y Gail tuvo que poner sus manos sobre los oídos de Sophie. Allison fingió escandalizarse, pero la vi hablando con Jimbo más tarde, y riéndose mientras flexionaba sus bíceps para ella. Pensé que iba a vomitar $400 de champán sobre sus zapatos de juanetes. Celia sólo chilló como un ganso en una convención de plumero, y bebió media botella de coñac antes de desmayarse, um, y se retiró a su habitación para una siesta.

El partido está por terminar, y estoy con ganas de estar con la señora Taylor solos en la suite de luna de miel, cuando siento un temblor en mi ojo derecho que sólo puede significar que el jefe está cerca.

_ Felicidades, Taylor. Creo que vas a ser un hombre muy feliz.

_ Gracias, señor. Yo también lo creo.

_ Creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que usted será tan feliz en su matrimonio como yo en el mío, y él mira a Ana, que está brillando de felicidad y con una copa de champán de más.

Se aclara la garganta.

_ Y yo quería darte las gracias Taylor, por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por la señora Grey. Sin ti... yo... Ana... no ha sido un ajuste fácil para ella, todo esto, pero ella confía en ti y has hecho que sea más fácil para ella. Te doy las gracias por ello. Los dos lo hacemos. En fin... la señora Grey pensó que te gustaría mucho disfrutar de una de tres semanas de luna de miel en Hawai. Usted encontrará el jet esperando en SeaTac para ustedes mañana por la tarde.

Me lanza una mirada socarrona.

_ Yo no quería ausentarme por tanto tiempo, por usted… Esto es... ¿tres semanas? ¿Tiene cobertura de seguridad para ese tiempo?

Él se ríe.

_ ¡Por supuesto! Disfruta de tus vacaciones, Taylor. Ah, y aquí hay algo para cuando regreses.

Me lanza un juego de llaves. La tarjeta de identificación en el llavero es Triumph - la marca de motocicletas Inglesas.

_ Triumph Tiger 1962. Necesita un poco de trabajo, dijo, y se aleja sonriendo.

_Bastardo_. Ahora tengo que estar agradecido con él doblemente. Gail se acerca a mí y me coge del brazo.

_ ¿Todo bien?

_ ¿Sabías acerca de Hawai?

Ella sonríe enigmáticamente.

_ Mrs. Taylor, ¿has sido entrenada en operaciones en cubierta?

_ Creo que está a punto de descubrirlo Sr. Taylor, dice ella, besando mi mejilla, y frotando mi espalda sugestivamente. Pero hay algo que he querido preguntarte...

Ella tose ligeramente. Realmente no hemos hablado de ello...

_ ¿Qué es, cariño?

_ ¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de ser padre de nuevo?

La voz de Gail me detiene en seco.

_ ¿Quieres decir que...? ¿Estás?

Ella levanta una ceja y me sonríe.

_ No, todavía no. Pero espero que después de la luna de miel...

_ ¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es! Le grito, para sorpresa de los invitados. Se acabó la fiesta le digo a todo el mundo. La señora Taylor y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que hacer.

Y los sonidos de risas y burlas, la hacen reír. La levanto y la llevo fuera de la habitación. El sonido de la felicidad nos sigue por el pasillo.

_ ¡Sinceramente, Jason! ¿No podías haber esperado media hora?

_ Pues no.

Y con toda honestidad, no podía haber esperado un segundo más. Quiero que mi vida con ella empiece ahora mismo y para siempre.

¡Gracias por leer!

Y un gran agradecimiento a las tres damas de la traducción española, Pilar, Patrica, Bea. GRACIAS por todo su trabajo.

Si usted desea leer mis propias historias, por favor busque Jane Harvey-Berrick.


End file.
